


Brothers of Fortune

by BreakingBadLikeABoss



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Awkward Loki on Midgard, BAMF Jane Foster, Darcy has a threesome, F/M, Hela is in this, Jane learns magic, Lokane feels for days, Loki and Jane tour the realms, Loki kicks some serious ass, Loki steals Jane, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Other stuff happens, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Red Skull is creepy, Thanos is a dick, Thor and Loki bond, Thor is awesome, really really long fic, slow burn Lokane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 325,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingBadLikeABoss/pseuds/BreakingBadLikeABoss
Summary: Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.





	1. Brothers of Fortune

Brothers of Fortune

Chapter 1: Brothers of Fortune

Jane’s eyes closed of their own accord as the wind blew her hair back from her face. The New Mexico night was perfect, with temperatures near fifty. It was just cold enough for a jacket, but not too cold to be outdoors. 

Her eyes fluttered open, and she focused on the stars above. They were bright and clear, the absence of major cities giving her a perfect view of the heavens. Jane traced the constellations with her eyes, her sharp memory putting names with each group of stars. In a life that was both constantly changing and disappointing, they were the one thing that remained constant. They steadied her, kept her grounded, and filled her with endless hope for the possibilities of mankind.

“Earth to Jane!” an obnoxious and slightly irritated voice broke through her reverie. “You are so not listening to me, are you?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled, her face flushing as she took in her intern. 

Darcy held a stick of cotton candy, her fifth that evening, and attempted to scowl at Jane. At her mumbled apology, Darcy’s scowl softened, and she gave her boss a crooked grin.

“I was just saying that you need to get your head out of the stars. Go find yourself a hot guy and have some fun. I brought you all the way out in the middle of nowhere to come to his carnival, and I catch you looking at the stars! Seriously Jane, you need to get out more. People are starting to look at us like we’ve lost our shit.”

“Okay…okay,” Jane conceded, putting on the best smile she could muster for her intern. Darcy had brought her all the way out here after all. The least she could do was pretend to have some fun and maybe, just maybe, Darcy would leave her alone about getting out more often.

Fat chance of that, she thought to herself, even as she accepted a stick of cotton candy from the younger girl. Jane took a bite, and moaned as the sugar hit her taste buds. 

“Good choice, right?” Darcy grinned before taking a bite of her own. “Did you know that this shit was invented by a dentist? Talk about a conspiracy. Hey! Look at the ass on that guy!” Darcy motioned towards a group of men in their twenties who stood in line for the ferris wheel. “If his face is half as cute, I might have to buy him a drink.”

As if on cue, said guy turned around, giving Darcy a double take. His face was definitely as nice as his backside. Before Jane could stop her, she was being dragged across the carnival grounds to meet McSteamy, as Darcy later called him, and a few of his friends. 

That was how the socially awkward astrophysicist found herself sandwiched on a ferris wheel with a guy named David, wanting to both die and throw up simultaneously. 

The lights from the carnival were too bright. She was too high in the air. And David, although pretty to look at, had the IQ of a pet rock. After ten minutes of listening to him carry on about football and some game called Portal, she determined that they were incompatible on about a hundred different levels. 

Darcy on the other hand, was in the seat ahead of her with McSteamy, laughing and carrying on as if it was the greatest night of her life. 

Jane was absolutely certain if she survived the evening that she was going to kill Darcy. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Darcy. Dead. It was going to happen. The ferris wheel rolled to a stop with an unsteady lurch. Jane got off, barely holding in her dinner. 

“Whoa boss! You alright?” Darcy asked, concern lacing her voice as she steadied the astrophysicist.

“I’m. Going. To. Kill. You,” Jane growled between deep breaths as she tried to keep her stomach from heaving. 

“Easy there,” Darcy teased. “You don’t want to kill me. I buy you cases of cheap booze and make you awesome mix CDs. Where would you be without me?”

Jane groaned in response, and her intern patted her on the back. “Party’s over boys. Maybe we can hang out soon.” She passed a slip of paper to McSteamy with a mischievous wink before turning her attention back to her boss. “Deep breaths,” she told her softly as she patted her back.

A few minutes later Jane finally got her bearings and began to feel better. She wanted to leave, but of course Darcy wanted to play a few more games first, and well… Darcy was her ride, so she found herself sitting on a stool watching her intern shoot plastic ducks with a BB gun. 

“Take that you little bastards!” she shouted with glee every time she managed to hit one, which was quite often. 

Jane made a mental note not to ever allow Darcy to have a weapon when she was angry. Angry, armed Darcy equals trouble, and she wanted no part of that. Her mind wandered as her intern took out yet another plastic duck, and she found her eyes sweeping the carnival, taking in all of the people and games around her. 

She caught sight of a brightly colored purple tent about forty feet away from her, and she squinted, trying to read the sign outside. Fortune Telling. Ha! As if anything like that was even remotely real. It was all just some silly made up future to offset the fear of the unknown. 

Darcy caught her looking and immediately got excited. “Ooh! Fortune telling! We have to do it!”

“Darcy! No-“

Her pleas were cut short as her intern practically dragged her over to the tent. A middle-aged woman dressed like a gypsy ushered them in, her tanned skin at odds with the bright turquoise she wore. Feathers stuck out every which way from her hair, and her earrings were so large, Jane feared they were painful. 

She motioned to two lawn chairs, and Darcy pulled her into a seat before plopping down in her own. The tent flap closed, leaving them in semi-darkness, with only soft candlelight to see by. The gypsy sat down across from them and regarded them critically.

“So you wish to know your future?” she asked softly. “So many do. Where you’ll end up, mistakes to avoid, how many loves you will have in your lifetime. A tricky business, and dangerous if used improperly, but with a good heart, a little knowledge can go a long way. So tell me girls, what is it you would like to see today? Your future with your careers? Your family? Love perhaps?”

“Career,” Jane said immediately.

“Love!” Darcy blurted out.

Jane shot her a glare, but the younger girl merely smirked. “Show us both,” she told the fortune-teller firmly, as she pulled some money from her pocket.

“Very well,” the gypsy grinned. “You first my dear.”

Darcy extended her hand, and the woman held it gently in her own, closing her eyes, and reading the lines in her palms as if by memory. “Your career will always be second in your life,” she hummed. “You will work only as hard as you need to, and your acquaintances will be the catalyst that puts you where you will end up.”

“Cool,” Darcy acknowledged. “Tell me about my love life.”

“Many men will love you, but your love for them will be few,” the gypsy said. “You will find someone to share your life with, but it will take time, and when it does happen, it will be special to you and you will cherish it.”

“Sweet!” Darcy shouted. “So I won’t be forever alone with forty cats! That’s awesome! Do Jane now!”

Jane grimaced at the vulgar, but perhaps unintended innuendo, and extended her hand to the fortune-teller. The woman enveloped Jane’s hand with her own, and began to run her fingers along the lines of her palm. 

The astrophysicist felt a sudden and unexplainable fear of what the woman would say. Would her theories ever be accepted by the scientific community? Would she ever find love? She quickly pushed these fears away. Fortune telling was a joke. There was nothing real about any of this. Was there?

The gypsy hummed lightly as she began to read Jane’s fortune. “You will have many hurdles to overcome in your career, but your intelligence will prevail. You will eventually have a powerful ally who will lend credibility to your research, giving you the acceptance you so desire.”

Jane smiled in spite of herself, hoping that maybe there was more to this fortune telling than she had initially believed. To be accepted by the scientific community would be a dream come true for her!

“Love!” Darcy shouted next to her. “Tell her about her love life!”

Jane bit her lip, fearful of this part. The gypsy whistled low as she continued to read her palm. “My dear,” she said in awe. “You are touched by the gods.”

“Oh great!” Darcy snorted. “Jane gets all the good stuff.”

“You will have two loves,” the fortune-teller continued. “Brothers. One fair and the other dark. One will give you the stars, the other will give you his unending affection. One will support you, the other will challenge you. One will make you his universe, the other will make you his queen. One will fight for you, the other will die for you. You will love them both, but in the end you will only choose one.”

“What?” Jane whispered, her eyes wide. 

“That is all I have to tell you two,” the fortune-teller smirked. “The road ahead will be difficult, but in the end you will both find happiness.”

“Thanks!” Darcy grinned. “Come on Jane, let’s get out of here.”

Jane barely noticed when her intern led her out of the tent. She was in shock, and her brain was unable to function properly. 

“Earth to Jane,” Darcy shook her shoulders gently. “Hey, don’t freak out. Fortune telling is just for fun. It’s just for fun. It’s not real. You’re not going to have two brothers fighting for your love. That would be awesome, but it would also be… well… weird. Just forget about it.”

“Yeah,” Jane conceded. “It’s just for fun, not real.”

“Good! Now let’s go get some more cotton candy!”

Jane followed Darcy, but her mind was somewhere else entirely, the brothers of fortune refusing to give her thoughts any rest. It wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. She was a scientist, and damn it, she refused to believe in something that couldn’t be proven. 

She pushed the subject away, determined to be done with it once and for all. Little did she know that the very next day a man would fall from the sky and change her life forever.


	2. Ninja Assassins, Thunder Gods, and Test Subjects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 2: Ninja Assassins, Thunder Gods, and Test Subjects

2 ½ years later  
London

“Fucking S.H.I.E.L.D!” Jane practically shouted as Darcy handed her a shot of vodka. She tossed it back, draining it in one gulp, ignoring the concerned look from the bartender.

“Whoa… easy there…” her intern cautioned. “Maybe you should slow down a little bit.”

“Slow down?! You want me to SLOW DOWN?” 

The younger girl threw her hands up in a non-threatening gesture. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been working on that?” Jane gawked. “Years! Years of research, stolen from me! I’m so close, Darcy! If I can just figure out how to rip the fabric of space and time with a destination at the other end, I’ll have a working Einstein-Rosen Bridge! And those bastards took it! Can you believe that! They actually had the nerve to tell me if I wanted to continue my work that I have to work for them! Unbelievable!”

“I think you need another,” Darcy commented, as she passed her boss yet another shot of vodka. “You’re doing that thing where your face gets really red, and I think I can even see a blood vessel in your forehead.”

Jane drained the shot instantly, beginning to feel the buzz in her head. She slammed the glass down on the bar, and buried her face in her hands. “What am I going to do, Darcy?”

“Well…” her intern began thoughtfully as she downed her own shot. “Doesn’t look like you have much choice to be honest. If you want your research, you’ll have to work for them. Besides, maybe they can give you a hand and help you finish it. You do want to see Thor again sometime soon, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Jane smiled shyly in spite of herself, her anger beginning to dissipate. Thor was the reason she had started trying to create an Einstein-Rosen Bridge in the first place. Though she had only seen him a few times, and only for a few days each time, the thought of seeing him again was what kept her going. “Alright,” she conceded. “I’ll work for them, but I don’t like it.”

Darcy motioned to the bartender, who brought them two more shots of vodka. The girls clinked their glasses together, and drank it down. 

“I just thought about it, but if you’re working for S.H.I.E.L.D. you might get to meet Tony Stark,” Darcy pointed out.

“Maybe,” Jane agreed. “That would be really cool. I would love to pick his brain.”

“Is that all you’d like to do to him?”

“Darcy! No!” the astrophysicist felt her face heat with flush.

“What?” the younger girl asked slyly. “You’re not exactly young and innocent, Jane, and you’re certainly not married to Thor. There’s nothing wrong with a little eye candy at least. And if you meet him and decide he’s not your type, send him to me. Hanging out in my apartment by myself watching bad British TV is getting old. I haven’t been laid in six months, and I’m seriously considering inviting the creepy guy down the hall over for a drink. This is what my life has come to, Jane. Do you really want this for me?”

“You’re such a drama queen,” Jane sighed. “And besides, I’m pretty sure Tony Stark has a girlfriend. Thor mentioned her once.”

“All the good ones are taken… Guess it’s the creepy guy down the hall then. He collects medical equipment. Is that weird?”

Jane rolled her eyes dramatically. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Get drunk at this dumpy bar, come back to my apartment, and watch sappy love movies with me,” Darcy suggested. “We can eat an entire carton of ice cream and cry about boys if you want to.”

“Alright. You talked me into it,” Jane groaned. “As long as we don’t have to watch the Notebook. That one is way too sad.”

“Deal. And seriously Jane, you need to get out more. I’m not telling you to give up on Thor or anything, but don’t miss out on life over a guy that only come around every two years.”

“He’s busy with his family and Asgard,” Jane countered. “He would have stayed longer this last time, but he had to go back. Something about his dad and Loki. He’s doing his duty, so what am I supposed to say to that?”

“No,” Darcy admitted. “You can’t say much, but you can stop pining away for him and live your life. He’ll come back and whisk you away when he’s ready, but until then have some fun.”

“Alright!” Jane conceded, her slightly tipsy state causing her to giggle. “We’ll have fun more often. I promise!”

“Good!” Darcy jumped up, and threw some money on the counter for their drinks. “Now let’s go eat ice cream and watch sappy love movies.”

The intern led her boss, who was weaving slightly, outside the bar and to her apartment. The walk was not far, and they stumbled through the door together, giggling and slurring their words. 

One tub of ice cream, three cups of coffee, and two chick flicks later, Jane was finally sober enough to go home to her own apartment which was across town, conveniently close to the lab they all worked in.

Darcy tried to get her to stay, but she was persistent. She needed a shower, she needed her pajamas, and she needed to sleep in her own bed. Not that it would be her home much longer, she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She would be moving to New York within the week to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. She only hoped that both Darcy and Erik would be willing to make the move with her and continue the project that they had begun two years ago. They were her family, albeit a dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless.

Darcy saw her out, still trying to convince her to stay. “We could totally have a sleepover. It would be awesome,” she pitched, but Jane just shook her head.

“Shower, bed, sleep,” she grunted. 

Darcy sighed. “Alright then, be a party pooper. You’re still going out with me tomorrow night though. You promised to have more fun. There’s a new club opening downtown, and I want to dance.”

“Okay,” Jane promised. “We can go.”

“Oh! And don’t forget breakfast with Erik over here in the morning. Hopefully he’ll wear pants this time,” Darcy laughed.

Jane laughed with her, and gave her friend a tight hug. “Thank you for tonight,” she said honestly. “I needed it.”

Darcy embraced her tightly. “Be careful going home.”

“I will,” Jane promised before leaving to head back to her own apartment.

It took her half an hour to get home. She had left her car at the lab the day before, thinking that she wouldn’t need it, so she took a taxi to her apartment. The hour was early, and the streets were still dark, the only illumination coming from the occasional streetlamp. She watched the buildings as they drove, the sprawling urban area fading into the newer part of town, where businesses lined the streets, and the houses that were nearby were upscale. Her apartment building came into view, sandwiched between a sub shop and boutique, a mere two blocks from the lab where she worked. She paid the taxi driver, and took the stairs to her apartment, fumbling for her keys as she reached the door.

“I need to get a life,” she grumbled as she opened the door to her apartment. “Leaving my car at work is so lame.”

The door opened and she walked in slowly. It was dark in the apartment, and she fumbled for a light switch as she tossed her purse aside. The lights came on to reveal a bare and lonely apartment, devoid of almost all personal touches. 

Jane sighed deeply, prepared for yet another night alone, except that she wasn’t alone. A man stood in her living room, dressed in all black except for one arm, which was metal with a red star on the shoulder. He wore a black mask over the bottom of his face, and his dark hair spilled down to his chin. 

She barely had time to register his presence before he was moving. He was on her in a few steps, clamping one hand down on her mouth the keep her from screaming, and dragging a knife to the base of her throat.

The metal was cold, hard, and unforgiving, biting into her skin and threatening to cut her open. Jane struggled, but the man was much stronger, and her elbows were met with unyielding metal. 

“Don’t scream,” he commanded her, before placing a bandana over her nose. After that everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane awoke in darkness, her head throbbing and her body numb. She tried to move, but she seemed to be strapped to some sort of table. She struggled against her bonds to no avail. She fought, kicked, and screamed, her voice coming out as barely more than a scratchy wail. 

The ninja assassin who had kidnapped her from her apartment approached, his silent form bleeding from the shadows. 

“Where am I?” Jane demanded. The man’s eyes roamed her appraisingly, but he didn’t respond. “Let me out of here! If you’re going to kill me, at least let me fight for my life, you coward!”

Still no response from the ninja assassin. His eyes roamed over her once more, and then he was gone.

“Hey!” Jane shouted. “I’m talking to you! Get back here!”

When she was alone once again, Jane struggled, growling at her inability to break her bonds. She felt tears pricking at her eyes, but she would not cry. No way in hell was she going to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing her tears. 

The lights flicked on, and she blinked as her eyes adjusted. She was in a large, white room, with medical equipment all around. It was like a hospital, cold and unfeeling, except that it wasn’t. This was something else, she could tell by the way the room was arranged. No blood pressure monitors, no chairs for visitors, no whiteboards with information. Just a cold room with a whole lot of sharp objects. She instantly began to feel her heart rate speed up. She had to get out. She had to get out now.

A young man dressed in military attire with a strange red and black patch on the shoulder approached her with a smile on his face. He had short, dark hair and a well-kept beard. His smile made his face light up, giving him a friendly, approachable look. In any other circumstance she might have considered him handsome, but with things as they were she just wanted him to get away. His smile was way too wide, and his eyes were sharp like those of a predator.

“Jane Foster,” he greeted her warmly. “I’ve heard so much about you, and finally I get to meet you in person.” Jane merely glared at him, refusing to acknowledge his greeting. “I know that you’re not happy to be here, I get that. I’m sorry we had to resort to such barbaric methods to bring you here, but I just didn’t think you would come otherwise.”

“Who are you, and what do you want with me?” Jane growled.

“Oh how rude of me,” the man mock apologized, “My name is Grant, and I work for an organization called Hydra. Perhaps you’ve heard of us?”

“Nope,” Jane shook her head. “Now either tell me what you want from me, or let me go, because I’m tired of being here.”

The man’s smile fell, and all pretenses of friendliness disappeared. “Very well,” he grumbled. “We’ve brought you here for two reasons. The first is that we’re interested in obtaining your Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and we’re willing to pay in order to get it.”

Jane laughed, the sound echoing off of the walls in the large, nearly empty room. “Well good luck with that,” she snorted. “S.H.I.E.L.D. took that from me this morning. It’s not finished anyways, but I couldn’t sell that to you even if I wanted to.”

The man before her ground his teeth in anger. “S.H.I.E.L.D. will bow before Hydra soon enough, and I will have the bridge then. Now for the second reason you are here,” he said slyly, regaining some of his earlier composure. “Someone very powerful has personally volunteered you as a test subject for our new serum.”

“Wait… what?” Jane exclaimed. “Test subject? For what? Who volunteered me?”

“I’m not allowed to divulge that information, but you should know that you have some very powerful enemies, Dr. Foster. Now shall we begin?”

Grant clapped twice, and two men who were also dressed like soldiers with the same strange insignia stepped through the door, wheeling in a stainless steel cart loaded down with vials and syringes. 

“No!” Jane shouted at once. “I don’t want to be your test subject. I have rights! Let me go!”

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Dr. Foster,” Grant mocked. “You see, we were given a gift in good faith that we would follow through on our part of the agreement. What kind of filth would we be if we broke a promise? Especially to such a powerful ally. No, my superiors would be furious if I allowed you to walk free.”

He barked something in a language that Jane thought must be German, and one of the men next to the table handed him a syringe filled with a dark liquid, so dark it almost appeared black. 

“Do not put that in me!” she shrieked. “I’m warning you! I don’t want it!” She fought against her restraints once again, with no success.

“It will be quick, Dr. Foster,” Grant promised. “Just one injection, and you’ll be on your way.

“Let me go!” she screamed.

When he tried to grab her arm, she fought him, trying desperately to hurt him. Her restraints kept her from having the movement she needed to do proper damage, and she ended up merely scratching at his wrists and making his job difficult, but not impossible.

Grant grabbed her arm, and plunged the needle directly into her vein. Jane cried out, twisting and turning, tears stinging her eyes as he injected her with the dark liquid. It burned, setting her veins on fire as it coursed through her bloodstream. Everything burned, and as she rode out the pain, she screamed the very first name that came to mind. The only name that mattered to her.

“THOR!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Loki frowned as he felt the cold steel of the blade kiss the back of his neck. Soon, the very same steel that kissed would bite, severing his head from his shoulders. Not that he didn’t deserve death he supposed, but he would be lying if he said death at his supposed father’s hands didn’t sting a little bit. In a show of power, Odin nicked the blade into his neck, and Loki could feel the warmth of blood when he lifted the sword.

“I wish it did not have to be this way,” the old man mused. “But your crimes have given me no choice. Why would you do such a thing, Loki? Had you returned to me, I would have merely put you back in the dungeons where you belong, but you had to tell me that you were dead, and you had to impersonate me. Why?”

“It was a test, father,” he spat the last word as though it were poison. “One which you failed miserably. I told you I had perished to see if you truly cared or not. You left, as I had hoped, but you did not go to the Dark World to look for me. Instead you went to Midgard, presumably so you could find Thor, your favored son. When I saw your true allegiance lie exactly where I thought it to be, I impersonated you. I wanted just for once, to know what it feels like to be king and have the love of our people. It was once my dream after all.”

“It is not like that Loki, you know that I care for you.”

“Then why didn’t you go to find my body?”

“What I don’t understand is why you didn’t run,” Odin spoke plainly. “We thought you to be dead. You could have left, started over somewhere else.”

“There are powerful forces in this universe, and men I fear far more than you,” Loki replied cryptically. “Eventually he will find me, and then death would be far more merciful than what he has planned for me, but until then Asgard is the safest place I can be. And you’re avoiding my question. If you care for me, why didn’t you come to find my body?”

“Things are complicated, that is all I can tell you. Who is this you speak of who presumes that he can harm a prince of Asgard?” Odin demanded. 

“It does not matter,” Loki sighed. “And I suppose your lack of care for me does not matter either. If you’re going to take my life, do so now, as I grow tired of kneeling.”

“This is for the best my son,” Odin spoke softly. “If we waited for your trial, your fate would still be the same, and you would be executed in front of all of Asgard. I am saving you from that embarrassment.”

“You are saving yourself from that embarrassment,” Loki shot back.

Odin raised the sword, readying himself to swing, when a shout rang out across the throne room.

“Father!” Thor boomed. “Stop this madness at once!”

“This does not concern you, Thor,” Odin warned.

“And here is Thor,” Loki murmured, amusement in his voice. “Here to save the day as usual.”

“As long as I live and breathe, Father, you will not harm Loki.”

“Learn your place boy,” Odin growled. “I am king.”

“He saved my life!” Thor shouted. “Were it not for Loki, I would have been destroyed by the Kursed. Yes, he has committed terrible crimes, and I am angry with him also, but Father… You must let him live.”

“Thor!” a loud voice bellowed from the entrance to the throne room. Heimdall strode in, golden armor gleaming in the sunlight. “You must come quickly,” he urged. “Jane Foster, she is in trouble. She calls for you.”

Thor ran towards him immediately, stopping mid-stride as he remembered his brother. “Heimdall, please make sure no harm comes to Prince Loki in my absence,” he entreated.

“As you wish my Prince,” Heimdall hummed, his golden eyes locking with Thor’s blue ones. “I will make sure that our king does not make any hasty decisions. The Bifrost is open to Midgard. Go when you are ready.”

“Thank you Heimdall,” Thor said sincerely. “I will return shortly.”

Thor took the Bifrost to Midgard, touching down in London where he knew Jane to be. The location was unfamiliar to him. A warehouse stood before him, the sheer amount of grime on the walls and windows hinting that it had been abandoned for some time. 

Two guards spotted his arrival, and immediately came for him. Thor swung Mjolnir on reflex, and slammed one of the guards directly in the face, laying him out flat on the concrete. The second guard shot at him with a pistol. Thor laughed as the bullets bounced off of him, and he grabbed the man by the throat.

“Where is Jane Foster?” he demanded. 

The guard bit down hard and began to convulse erratically. Foam spilled from his mouth, and he slumped over in Thor’s iron grip, dead.

“What is this sorcery?” the thunder god growled, throwing the now dead man to the ground. 

He charged the door to the warehouse, kicking it open with ease, and waltzed into the building. He whipped his head around in expectation of an attack, but none was forthcoming. “Jane!” he shouted, scanning for any signs of life at all.

The building was empty, boxes on long abandoned shelves were covered with dust, and dim lights blinked on and off with lack of care. “Jane!” he shouted again, and this time he was met with an answer.

A sharp movement to the right caught his eye, and he moved just in time to avoid being knocked off his feet as a body hurtled into him. The man was dressed in all black, except for a metal arm adorned with a red star. He was fast, much faster than Thor was expecting.

He landed a punch to his face, and jumped back as the thunder god grabbed for him. Thor swung his hammer, letting it go as it made contact with his assailant’s ribs.

The man was thrown against the wall with a sickening crack, and Thor turned his back to leave him. He had barely felt Mjolnir return to his hands, when a beeping sound pinged behind him. 

The thunder god turned, just in time to see a hand grenade explode, knocking him off of his feet. The man with the metal arm was on him in an instant. He struck Thor across the face, and wedged a knife between the plates of his armor, twisting and thrusting into the exposed flesh. 

Thor roared with rage, and punched the man in the face. He flew backwards, and tumbled across the floor, springing up as soon as he stopped rolling. He threw a pair of knives, which Thor blocked with his hammer, and dove for his legs, trying to bring the thunder god to the ground. 

Thor swung hard, Mjolnir making contact with the man’s ribcage once again. He flew across the warehouse, landing against the shelves on the far wall, and this time he did not get up.

“Jane!” Thor called once again, before resuming his search. He left the man with the metal arm where he lie, and went further into the warehouse. He could feel the wound from the knife stinging as he moved, but he had endured much worse, and the wounds he sustained in search of Jane would be worth it.

He went down each hallway that connected to the main building, checking carefully behind each door. He encountered a few hostiles, which he quickly dispatched one after another. A few men he encountered were even touched by sorcery like the guard outside, twitching and foaming at the mouth. 

Thor came to a large set of double doors in his search, which he kicked open with ease. “Jane!” he shouted, before spotting her. 

She was strapped to a table with thick vinyl tow straps. Her small body was shaking, her eyes closed tightly, and she was very pale. Three men occupied the room with her, all dressed like soldiers with strange insignias on their shoulders. 

The young man who appeared to be in charge looked right at him as he was aiming Mjolnir. “Cut off one head and two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra!”

Thor roared and let his hammer fly, the metal making contact with each man one after the other. Blood splattered as they hit the wall, their faces caving in with the impact. Thor was by Jane’s side, even as he caught his weapon, He ripped off the straps holding the astrophysicist in place, and pulled her limp body into his arms.

“Jane,” he whispered. “My Jane, please stay with me.”

He carried her gently in his arms as he headed for the exit. He passed through the main area of the warehouse, noting with some surprise that the man with the metal arm was gone.

Thor walked outside, tilting his head to the heavens, and shouting for all to hear. “Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!” 

He held Jane tightly, begging her to stay with him, as he was swallowed up by light and disappeared.


	3. Pride and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 3: Pride and Promises  
Asgard

Jane awoke to the sound of voices around her. One was a familiar man’s voice, and the other belonged to a woman. They sounded like they were arguing. She cracked her eyes open just enough to recognize Thor’s form, and that of a woman she did not know.

“So you’re saying you don’t know?” Thor questioned her, his voice barely below a shout. 

“I’m sorry, my Prince,” the woman apologized. “All we can do is wait now.”

“Thor,” Jane tried to speak, her voice coming out barely more than a whisper. Somehow he heard her and was by her side in an instant.

“Jane,” he said softly. He took her hand in one of his, and with the other he stroked her hair gently. “My Jane, are you feeling alright?”

“I’m a little dizzy,” she admitted, feeling her head spin as she tried to sit up. Thor helped her, pulling her body into a somewhat upright position. His bright blue eyes met hers with a strange mix of both fear and relief. 

“I was worried for you,” he admitted, his eyes drinking her in as though he was trying to memorize every curve of her face. “You were unconscious and shaking when I brought you here. Eir has done what she can for you, though I must admit I feared that I would lose you.”

“What happened?” Jane asked him, her body still shaking from the after effects of her ordeal. “I remember being kidnapped. I woke up tied to a table. Some guy working for a group called Hydra asked about my Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and then told me I had a powerful enemy who volunteered me for some kind of trial. They injected me with some sort of liquid. It burned so bad.” She shook harder at the memory. “That’s all I can remember. How did you find me?”

“You called my name,” Thor chuckled, as though it were the simplest answer in the world. “Heimdall heard you, and he told me you were in trouble.”

“Oh,” Jane frowned. She should have remembered Heimdall.

“Jane,” he began, his voice taking on a serious tone as he took both of her hands in his. “Did they tell you who this enemy is? The one who had you kidnapped and volunteered you for this?”

“No,” she frowned. “I asked, but he wouldn’t tell me. To be honest with you, I didn’t even think I had any enemies until today.”

“I will find out who is behind this, Jane. I promise you.” 

He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and she could feel her face flush scarlet. She knew that she had to get her brain working again, or she would be in serious danger of looking like a total idiot.

“So what exactly did they inject me with?” she asked, her attention shifting to Eir. “Were you able to tell?”

The healer shifted uncertainly, and looked to Thor for guidance, her clear blue eyes and pretty face tainted with an unnatural fear.

“Tell her,” Thor demanded. “Tell her exactly what you told me. She deserves to know.”

“It appears as though you’ve been injected with a very ancient strain of DNA, that has been modified to bind with your own. It is something that I have not heard of in a very long time, and something that I have never seen before” 

Eir paused for a moment, as if considering how to break the news to her gently. I once heard tales of a group of individuals called Inhumans. They were a cross between a race called the Kree, and humans from Midgard. They were able to develop exceptional abilities both because of the strange mix of their blood, and also because of a recessive gene they inherited from their Kree ancestors. I have heard other tales of both humans and Kree alike trying to duplicate the Inhuman’s genetic material. All I have heard has told me that their efforts have failed with results that were… not ideal in their test subjects.”

“What are you saying?” Jane asked, confusion on her face. “Are you saying that they injected me with this Kree DNA? Hoping I would… what, mutate into some kind of freak?”

Eir flinched at her bluntness. “Yes and no,” she said softly. “They did inject you with Kree DNA, and that DNA is currently trying to bond with yours. And from what I have heard, most who have been exposed to this have not survived, though mutation was the original goal.”

“No,” Jane whispered, tears forming in her eyes unbidden. “Is there a way to get it out? Please tell me that you can help me.”

“There is no way that I know of,” Eir said sympathetically. “Your body will either adapt or it won’t.”

“And if it doesn’t, I die, right?” Jane asked fearfully.

“I do not know for certain.”

“Well that really sucks….” She mumbled, trying not to cry. 

“Jane,” Thor finally spoke, placing a kiss on the back of her hand once again. “I promise you that I will take care of you. No harm will come to you on my watch.”

Jane tried to smile, but the tears spilled over, running hot down her cheeks. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she tried to scold him playfully, but her voice turned to a quiet sob.

“I will find a way to help you. I swear it,” Thor vowed. “I will fix this. I will find out who did this to you, and when I find out, I will tear them apart.”

Jane gave him a small smile through her tears, hoping that his word was not hollow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few days, Thor spoiled her, bringing her food to her quarters where she recovered, and making sure that she wanted for nothing. Jane continued to insist that she was feeling much better, but still Thor worried. 

He had talked to Eir yet again, and she had informed him that it would take some time before they knew how the Kree DNA would affect Jane. Not much for reading but still needing to know more, Thor turned to the most intelligent person he knew, his brother Loki.

Loki had been secured back in his prison cell after his near execution, with Odin continually reminding him that execution would eventually be his fate in one way or another. Though the thunder god’s intervention had spared his life for now, Thor feared that his brother was on borrowed time.

“Loki!” he called out as he approached his brother’s cell. 

The force field glowed, slightly obscuring the dark figure that sat in the corner. Loki followed Thor with his sharp, green eyes, but he didn’t move or speak. His raven black hair hung loosely around his shoulders, mussed and tangled. Dried blood married the ivory skin of his neck. Dark circles were prominent under his eyes, and his thin lips were set in a permanent frown.

“Loki, I need your help,” Thor began as he came to stand in front of the force field. 

Loki regarded him for a moment, tipping his head back to meet Thor’s eyes. His lips quirked up into a smirk at the sight of his brother, here, and asking for his assistance. 

“You must be truly desperate to come to me for help… again,” he added with a light chuckle.

“I am brother,” Thor pleaded. “It’s Jane. She is in trouble.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed swiftly, then relaxed just fast. “Jane Foster?” he queried with interest. “It would seem that she is a magnet for trouble. What sort of predicament is she in this time?”

“She was taken,” Thor began. Someone paid a Midgardian group of scientists to inject her with Kree DNA. Eir says that it will either bond to hers, or she will die. I don’t know what is going to happen to her. I am worried, and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“And you believed that I would assist you in some manner?” Loki asked dubiously. 

“You are the most intelligent man that I know,” Thor told him sincerely. “And you have your magic. Perhaps you can find a way to draw it out of her.”

“Perhaps,” Loki conceded. “I will need books, and multitudes of them. I would have much research to do. I also want my freedom and a full pardon in exchange for my assistance, and… Mother’s dagger.”

Thor pursed his lips in thought. “I can get you books, and Mother’s dagger is yours. I cannot promise you your freedom. Father will not have it.”

“Odin also wants to retire,” Loki countered. “Take the throne. Pardon me. You will have the power.”

“I no longer want the throne.”

“Then give it away as soon as you take it. No pardon, no deal.”

“If you can help Jane,” Thor began thoughtfully. “Truly help her by getting the Kree DNA out of her, then I will take the throne and pardon you, but not until Jane is safe.”

“We have a deal?” Loki clarified. 

“Yes.”

“Good. Bring me the books and I will begin immediately.”

Thor nodded and turned to leave, but stopped suddenly and looked back at his brother. “I haven’t had a chance to ask you, brother,” he began uncertainly. “But what happened to you in the Dark World? I believed you to be dead. Did you play me for a fool, or were you truly badly wounded?”

“I may have a reputation as a liar, but I was truly injured, brother,” Loki growled. I had hoped that I would depart this wretched existence, but it would seem that it is not yet my time. The Norns have declared that I will die for a different purpose.”

Thor regarded him for a moment, sympathy swelling inside of him. “You are redeemed in my eyes, brother,” he said gently. “For all of your faults, your anger, and your bitterness, you are still my brother. I can see that you are one of us, and all of Asgard will eventually come to see it as well. Even you, Loki, will see your worth with time. Perhaps the Norns spared you so you could find your acceptance and your redemption. You have unfinished business, brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes, and Thor could not tell if his nonchalance was a ruse or if he truly didn’t care. 

“Your forgiveness means so much to me, dear brother,” Loki deadpanned. “But you are forgetting that Asgard does not forgive as easily as you do. To them I am nothing more than an outcast and a monster, and not even a proper monster at that—“

“Enough!” Thor interrupted, his brow creasing in anger. “I will have no more of your self-pity. The circumstances of your birth mean nothing. You are an Asgardian Prince, a son of Odin and Frigga, and a brother of Thor. Father may be distant, but Mother loved you dearly, and I love you as well.”

He looked to Loki, the boy he had grown up with, who was now a wayward man. Instead of a monster, he saw nothing but his little brother. Loki had played countless tricks on him, but he always had his back in battle and Thor had never once doubted his loyalty growing up. All of his anger, destructiveness, and hatred had arisen when Odin tossed him aside to crown Thor king. It had escalated when he discovered his parentage. He felt alone and used. Though Thor could not truly understand his hurt, he was determined to help him move past it. He was determined to have his brother back, even if it cost him dearly.

“You will always be my brother,” he continued with renewed resolve. “Asgard will learn to love you, just as I have. They must. I will make sure of it, because once I pardon you, I intend to make you king.”

Loki’s eyes snapped up to meet his immediately, his face slack with shock. “What?”

Thor laughed, the corners of his mouth turning up in a sly grin. “Why brother,” he teased. “I believe this is the first time that I have ever seen you at a loss for words.”

“You would make me king?” Loki gaped.

“Yes,” Thor laughed, his bright blue eyes dancing. “I would. I think with the support of our people, you would make a fine king. As long as you don’t try to kill me this time,” he added merrily. “Would that please you? To be king?”

“Yes,” Loki answered immediately. “I have wanted the throne my entire life, however I fear that Asgard will never accept me.”

“I’ll take care of that. They will accept you, even if it is only because I ask it of them.”

“Why?” Loki asked suddenly, his emerald eyes boring into Thor’s, looking for answers. “Why are you giving me your throne? Odin will not be pleased when he learns of your plans for it.”

“No, he will not,” Thor agreed. “And I will not tell him until I have the throne. I am giving it to you, because there is something that I want far more.”

“Jane Foster,” Loki finished for him. “You would give all of Asgard up for her?”

“Yes,” the thunder god agreed without hesitation. “She is a prize all of her own. She is different than any woman here on Asgard. Jane is good and kind. She sees the world in a way that makes you feel alive, like everything is new and you’re experiencing it for the very first time. I’ve never met anyone like her.”

“Sentiment,” Loki scoffed. “Next you’ll tell me you’re in love with her.”

“Not yet,” Thor noted thoughtfully. “But I think I could love her, given enough time. That’s why you must help me save her. I cannot lose Jane. Help me save Jane, and I swear to you that I will give you Asgard.”

“Very well,” the god of mischief sighed. “I will indulge your sentiment. Now go and get me books. Jane Foster is not going to save herself.”

With one last grin at his younger brother Thor left to go to the library, his heart much lighter, and hopeful for Jane’s future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in front of a full length mirror in the most opulent bedroom she had ever slept in. The Asgardian royal family spared no expense on their guest rooms, that was for certain. 

The high ceiling was cast in some kind of gold foil. Red satin sheets covered her bed, and golden arches set off the room, giving it a Roman feel. The floor was made of marble with specks of a thousand different colors, and the dress…

Jane gasped when she looked at the dress she had been given to wear to the feast this evening. It was a vibrant scarlet, the material made of the finest satin. One side was strapless, while the other subtly covered her shoulder in intricate designs of red satin and silver. The dress had a small sash with a silver clip that gathered the material to the right side of her hips, making her thin frame appear even thinner, and her hips more curvy than she ever believed they could be. The red satin flowed elegantly to the floor, giving her the look of an Asgardian princess.

It was not lost on Jane that the dress had been made in Thor’s colors, and she wondered to herself just how the people of Asgard saw her. Did they view her as Thor’s girlfriend? Or just some Midgardian woman with designs on their prince? She didn’t know, and not knowing bothered her.

Jane ran a hand through her hair, trying not to muss the curls that the servants had worked hard to give her. Her eyes met her reflection in the mirror, not at all surprised that she did not recognize herself. Gone was the awkward astrophysicist who ate poptarts for dinner and wore clothes several days in a row. In her place stood a princess ready to attend a ball.

A knock at the door pulled her eyes away from the mirror. She walked to the door slowly, trying not to trip over the beautiful dress, and opened it to find Thor standing on the other side.

“Jane,” he greeted her softly, his bright blue eyes widening slightly as he took in her appearance. “You look beautiful,” he smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now,” she grinned, taking in his appearance. He was dressed in his armor, the metal and leather fitting his body perfectly, Mjolnir hung loosely from his belt,. His long, blond hair was slicked back from his face, and his beard was neatly trimmed. He looked her over with concern.

“I’ve been very worried about you these past few days, and it brings me great joy to see that you are well enough to attend the feast with me.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jane teased.

Thor offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation. Together they headed down the halls of the palace, Thor careful to ensure she did not trip. The palace opened up into a large hall for feasting, the atmosphere already loud and boisterous. Long wooden tables occupied the space from one wall to the other, barely leaving any room for walking. Asgardians lined the tables, eating, drinking, and laughing. The sound filled the entire hall, making it difficult to hear anything over the general noise. Thor led her to the table, sitting her in an empty chair next to Fandral, before taking a seat in the chair to her left, between her and Odin.

“Jane Foster,” Odin acknowledged. “Glad to see that you are feeling well. You look quite lovely this evening.”

“Thank you,” Jane said sincerely. “Thank you for everything. I’m sorry I keep getting myself into trouble.”

“It would seem that trouble does indeed follow you,” Odin remarked. “First the destruction of Asgard follows you with the Aether, and now it would seem that you have made enemies with a dangerous organization. One can only wonder what sort of destruction will follow you this time.” He gave her a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Enjoy the feast Jane Foster. Now that you are feeling well, we will decide what must be done with you, but for tonight you must enjoy yourself.”

Jane merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak without lashing out at the Asgardian King. King or not, how dare he insinuate that she was nothing more than a problem?

“Father,” Thor cut in. “Perhaps I can have a word with you after the feast? Privately,” he added quickly.

“Of course my son,” Odin smiled, some of the humor returning to his face. “But first we must eat.”

Jane ate, stuffing her face with more delicious foods than she had ever seen in her life. There were meats she had never heard of, the Earth equivalent of a chicken salad, some sort of potatoes, and bread that made her want to die from contentment. 

And then there was the wine. It was sweet and had an unusual flavor. She drank two goblets full before she realized that she had had too much. The buzz helped her take her mind off of the disdainful looks Odin would occasionally throw her way. Other Asgardians were observing her with mild distaste as well. It would seem that even with a makeover, she was still only a Midgardian woman with designs on their Prince.

She was so lost in thought, she almost missed when Fandral threw a friendly jab at her, saying that she feasted like an Asgardian warrior. Thor’s warrior friends had been nothing but kind to her, save for a few cold glances from Sif. Although Jane felt as though that had little to do with her, and more to do with Thor.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked her gently when he noticed her silence. 

“Yeah,” she waved him off. “I’ve just had a little too much to drink.” Surely too much alcohol could account for the looks she thought some of the Asgardians were giving her. Right?

“I’ll take you back to your room,” the god of thunder offered. “I need to speak with my father anyways, and I don’t think you would wish to be present for that.”

“No way,” Jane agreed, taking his arm in hers. 

Thor walked her back down the opulent halls to her room, smiling and laughing merrily. Jane giggled as she stumbled a bit, thankful that Thor kept her from falling. The alcohol was way more potent than what she was used to back home. She noted that she would have to get the recipe. Darcy would go ape shit over this. They made it to Jane’s door before she even realized it.

“Will you be alright by yourself for a little while?” Thor asked as he took her hands in his own and pulled her to face him.

“I’ll be fine,” she smiled. “I’m more worried about you. Your dad is really intense.”

The god of thunder laughed, his entire body rumbling with the effort. “My father is indeed quite intense, but I will fare well. Do not worry for me.”

He gently cradled her chin in his large hand and pulled her face up to meet his eyes. The bright blue eyes she loved so much searched her face earnestly, the softness in them reserved for her and her alone.

“My Jane,” he said softly. “Know that I will not rest until I know that you are safe. You are… very special to me.”

Jane’s breath caught in her throat and before she could respond, Thor leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was surprisingly chaste and gentle, his soft lips taking care with hers. She threaded her hands through his golden mane, kissing him harder. He smiled against her lips, before pulling back and placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I will return for you in the morning. Sleep well, my Jane.”

He left her then to go and meet with his father. She had every intention of sleeping. She tried her hardest, but she kept tossing and turning, unable to shut her mind off. She kept thinking about Thor, Asgard, Darcy, the Kree DNA that was currently in the process of binding with her own, the man with the metal arm who had kidnapped her, and of course, the kicker; was she going to die? What little sleep she did get was interrupted by chills and nightmares. She needed to free her mind. She needed to relax. She needed the stars.

Jane rolled out of bed and threw on her jeans and a t-shirt. They were the only clothes she had with her from Earth, and they were the only clothes that she was truly comfortable in. She noted fondly that someone had taken the time to wash them, and for that she was grateful.

She slipped on her boots like a giddy child, and headed out into the hallway of the palace, determined to find somewhere she could stargaze. 

She saw a servant coming out of one of the rooms at the end of her hallway, and she ran to her, ignoring the shocked look that the woman gave her at both her wardrobe and her enthusiasm. 

“Hey! Can you help me?” she asked as she slid to a stop in front of her, the marble floors making for a slippery running surface.

“What can I help you with Lady Jane?” the woman asked, trying to be kind though Jane could see her disapproval with every glance.

“I need a place where I can see the stars,” Jane smiled, trying to win her over. “I want to see all of your constellations, and I want to document them so I can study them later. Will you please take me somewhere I can see them?”

“I have been given strict orders to not allow you outside of the palace,” the woman frowned.

“There has to be somewhere in the palace I can go,” Jane countered. “Somewhere with a balcony maybe?”

The woman sighed, taking in her excitement. Her mouth turned up in a slight smile, but then collapsed into a frown as if she was at war with herself. “We have an observatory,” she finally said. “But no one has been there for several years.”

“Would you take me, please?” Jane asked. “I would love to see it! Unless you would get in trouble for taking me?” she finished, noting the scowl that had formed on the woman’s face.

“I am not allowed in the observatory,” the woman said flatly. “But I can give you directions if you would like to go yourself.”

“Yes please! And thank you!”

The woman nodded before giving her the directions. “Take this hall all the way down. At the end you will come to a staircase. Take the stairs all the way up, as high as you can go. The observatory will be the last door on the right.”

Jane grinned brightly. “Thank you so much! I won’t tell anyone you gave me directions.”

The woman shook her head, but the astrophysicist was already gone. She barreled down the hallway, coming to a sliding stop when she reached the end. She giggled like a schoolgirl as she took the stairs three at a time in her haste to see the stars. When she reached the top, she approached the last, large wooden door on the right, and flung it open.

What she saw inside took her breath away. The observatory was large and made almost entirely of stone. A table with a collection of books, ink, and parchment sat at the edge of the room. In the center lay a small pond that reflected the stars onto the walls and floor. When she looked up, there were her stars.

A large open roof let the stars of Asgard shine through. They were bright and more beautiful than she ever imagined. Jane’s eyes traced the patterns, trying to memorize the strange order of the stars here.

She was gripped with the sudden urge to draw them, so she went over to the desk, intending to use the ink and parchment, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of one of the open books.

It was a star chart drawn in neat penmanship with descriptions and names of constellations beside it. Jane poured over the book, taking in the detail. Everything was drawn with a scale. Everything was meticulous. The pictures of the constellations were beautiful, and the author’s words even more so.

Jane found herself enthralled, and began reading. When she finished one book, she helped herself to another, memorizing the words, and learning the patterns. There were stories of Asgard’s past, riddles, and tidbits of information scattered here and there among the stars. It was the most beautiful work Jane had ever seen.

She stayed in the observatory all night, reading and watching the stars, until finally she fell asleep amidst her studies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So you’ve finally decided that you want to take the throne,” Odin mumbled, appraising his eldest son carefully.

Thor stood tall before him, his jaw set tightly, and appearing very much to be the future king Odin knew he could be.

“The road ahead will not be easy,” the King remarked. “But I have every faith that you will be able to handle yourself.”

“Thank you Father,” Thor bowed. “Your support means much to me.”

“You will of course need to choose a queen, for no king can be successful without a wife to serve as his voice of reason. Often, as men, we get carried away with showing our strength. A wife would temper you, and help you to make decisions using more than just your brawn.”

“I wish to take Jane Foster as my wife and my queen,” Thor replied resolutely. 

Odin sighed, already tired of the fight that would undoubtedly come. “Jane Foster is not of Asgard,” he remarked carefully. “I would have you choose a woman that would command the respect of your people. I would recommend Sif. She would make a fine queen and warrior. She would fight for Asgard, and already has the respect of the people.”

“It is not Sif that I want, Father,” Thor ground out. “I would have Jane Foster. If she would have me, that is.”

“You are still a boy in many ways,” Odin said softly. “All heat and passion. Taking what you want without any thought for your people. I accept that you want Jane Foster of Midgard as your queen, but… I must first make sure that she is worthy. She will be tested. I must know the mettle of our future queen before she takes the throne. I will test Jane Foster. If she passes, I will bestow her with an apple of Idunn. She will then become your queen and rule at your side. But if she fails… then she will be cast from Asgard, never to return.”

Thor’s jaw tightened at his father’s proclamation. “When will she be tested?” he demanded. “How will she be tested?”

“That is not for you to know,” Odin said sharply. “You will not interfere with my plans, and you will not be able to prepare her for what’s coming, or help her to pass this test. She will only pass if she is strong enough, and she will only rule Asgard if she is strong enough.”

“Jane is strong,” Thor growled. “She will pass.”

“I hope for your sake that she does. I will train you further, I will test Jane, and then you will be king.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Jane,” Thor’s voice broke into her dream.

“Mmm…” she moaned. “Yes, please…”

“Jane,” more insistent this time. “Jane, you need to wake up.”

A hand on her shoulder pulled her from the most wonderful dream of her and Thor in Mexico drinking margaritas on the beach. And Jane wasn’t afraid to admit it, but dream Thor looked good in swim trunks. Damn good. She had just gotten to the part where he was about to rub her down with lotion when she had been rudely interrupted.

“Thor,” she groaned. “Five more minutes. You were just about to use those glorious hands of yours to massage my entire body with lotion.”

“What is this lotion?” Thor asked, puzzled. “You think my hands to be glorious?”

“Asgardians…” she groaned as she opened her eyes. She was sitting at a table with her head between the pages of a book. Thor stood over her, dressed in full battle armor, and looking none too amused.

“What are you doing here, Jane?” he asked, concern etched on his handsome face. “We are late for meeting with my Father. I’ve been searching for you over an hour. I never would have found you if one of the servants had not approached me with information on your whereabouts.”

Suddenly, the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. “I couldn’t sleep,” she shrugged. “So I came up here to see the stars. This place is beautiful. And the books! Don’t even get me started on those masterpieces. I intended to go back to my room when I was done, but I fell asleep reading. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

His bright blue eyes gentled, and he extended a hand to her, helping her to her feet.

“Do you know who wrote these?” she asked him, gesturing to the books around her. “I would love to have a chance to speak with him and pick his brain. His stories are breathtaking, and his research is near flawless. I have to know more! Unless… “ She came up short. “Please don’t tell me he’s dead. I might just cry if he is.”

“He is very much alive,” Thor chuckled. “And you will have a chance to speak with him soon enough. Those are Loki’s books. He wrote them several years ago. Something about needing accurate records of our stars. It’s quite too much for me, really. That is actually something that I wanted to talk to you about.” His tone became serious, and Jane’s mind reeled, trying to begin processing what he had just told her.

Loki, the war criminal, who had killed thousands of people and tried to enslave her world, had written those beautiful masterpieces? Loki, who had also saved her life in the Dark World when he didn’t have to, she reminded herself. One part of her was appalled that she had admired his work, while another part was slightly intrigued. It would seem that there was more to him than she knew. He could not have penned such beautiful words if he was all hatred and rage.

“What of Loki?” she asked cautiously. “Is there a problem? Has he escaped?”

“No,” Thor instantly assured her. “Loki is locked away, and will not be allowed out unless supervised. But…” his tone shifted to one of apology. “I have asked him to assist me in healing you. He has studied under both Eir and our mother. He is very skilled with magic, and if anyone can help you, it is Loki.”

“Oh…” Jane breathed, shock evident on her face. “I see…”

“You are not pleased.” It was not a question, it was a statement.

“It’s not that. It’s just… I’m surprised, that’s all. He tried to kill you. He nearly destroyed my planet. I thought he was dead after the Dark World. Then you told me he was still alive, and… I just didn’t think that I would ever have to see him again, much less depend on him to save my life. I just… I need some time to be okay with this…”

“Take all the time you need,” Thor said gently. “I will make sure Loki has a solid plan before he tries anything with you. And I will be with you. Do not be afraid, my Jane.”

“I am afraid, but I will be brave,” Jane promised.

“Good,” Thor smiled. “Now we must go. My father will be waiting for us.”

Jane took his hand, blushing as he pulled her into his side. Together they made their way down the stairs towards the throne room, Jane giving one last wistful glance to the observatory.

Odin waited for them on the throne, his eye narrowing on her the second she walked through the door. Under his scrutinizing gaze, Jane felt as though she was naked.

Thor kneeled quickly, rising to stand after paying tribute to his father, the kind. He elbowed Jane softly, and she did the same. A quick bow, and she was back on her feet next to Thor.

“Interesting choice of attire you have this morning, Lady Jane,” Odin commented dryly.

“Oh,” Jane gasped, almost forgetting that she had dressed in her clothes from Earth. She hoped that she wasn’t making things more difficult for Thor. That was the last thing that she wanted. 

“Jane Foster,” the King mused, as though her clothing had been forgotten. “Fate finds you here in Asgard yet again, bringing yet another problem to our doorstep.”

“Hey!” Jane said sharply, her face burning with the insult, and unable to contain her anger. “I didn’t ask for the Aether, and I certainly didn’t ask for this! I was kidnapped, or did Thor not fill you in on that?”

Thor flinched at her outburst. It was quick, but she caught it all the same, and she was instantly remorseful.

“I am well aware of the circumstances surrounding your… situation. However, I frankly don’t care. You have brought yet another problem to my son, who’s time needs to be devoted elsewhere. One has to wonder if your mortal life is worth the trouble—“

“Father!” Thor roared. “Enough!”

Odin fired him with a hard look, and Jane mouthed “sorry” when his blue eyes caught hers.

“My decision has been made,” Odin declared suddenly. “Jane Foster will go back to Midgard. Today. I will not have her in Asgard any longer.”

“Father—“

“No, Thor. She must go. I will not argue with you on this any further. 

“But she is in danger, Father, She needs to he here, in Asgard, where she can get medical attention if needed. No doctor on Midgard can care for her.”

“She will leave and that is final.”

“Then Loki must go to Midgard with Jane,” Thor said flatly, changing his tactic. “He is just as skilled as Eir, and he can help her if she needs medical attention.”

Odin frowned, his jaw setting into a hard line. “Loki is sentenced to death. He will be beheaded for his crimes. I do not want him galavanting around the realms.”

“Then put a tracker on him,” Thor countered. “Something to inhibit his magic. Right now he is sitting in a cell, so you have nothing to lose in sending him to Midgard. Let him go with Jane until we can figure something out, then you can bring him back here to face judgment.”

Odin seemed to consider this for a moment, his jaw slackening as his anger receded. “Very well then,” he finally conceded. “Loki will go to Midgard with Jane, but I will collar him to keep him from running.”

“Thank you, Father,” Thor said gratefully. “I wish to go as well until Jane’s problem is resolved.”

“No,” Odin said immediately. “I need you here. Asgard needs rebuilding, and there are rumors of a threatened invasion on Vanaheim. I can’t afford to lose you right now.”

“Father—“

“No. I will not argue this with you any further. If you want the throne as you told me last night, then you will heed my order, for this is what must be done. Jane Foster will no doubt wait patiently for you until you return to her.”

Thor’s face was scarlet with anger, but he did not test his father further. Jane placed a hand gently on his shoulder, pulling his attention to her. 

“It’s okay,” she lied. “You have your duty. I understand. I’ll be fine.”

“I would be leaving you to deal with Loki on your own,” Thor frowned. “And in your condition… Are you certain that you will be alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Jane repeated, giving him a smile that she didn’t quite feel. “If Loki tries anything, then I’ll kick his ass, though I do expect you to check in on me occasionally, and I don’t mean two years from now.”

Thor smiled broadly, his blue eyes softening as he took her hand. “You have my word that I will check in on you often.”

“Do we have an understanding?” Odin asked impatiently, motioning over the nearest guard.

“Yes.”

“Good. Bring me Loki.”


	4. Does That Frighten You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 4: Does That Frighten You?

Asgard

The guards shoved Loki roughly towards the throne room, the cuffs on his hands the only thing keeping him from snapping their necks with glee.

“So how much did you pay Odin to watch him cleave my head from my shoulders?” Loki quipped. “What’s a good show worth now?”

The guards shoved him again, silent, and refusing to acknowledge that he had spoken. Well… he would have to change that. No one ignores the god of mischief.

“Oh… silent type,” Loki clicked his tongue in mock disappointment, turning to the guard on his right who had shoved him last. “That’s not what your wife told me she prefers last evening.”

The guard in question delivered a swift blow to his midsection with a stun baton. It hurt, and Loki found himself struggling to stay on his feet as he felt the electricity flow through his body. But it was worth it. The pain helped him remember that he was still alive, even if only for a very short time.

“She said that she quite likes my silver tongue, especially when I do things to her that you will not,” he added coyly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He promptly received another blow to the ribs. He fought through the pain, and came out laughing madly as the guards scowled at him, murder in their eyes.

“I would give my first born to see you die, Silvertongue,” the guard he had insulted spat. “Nothing would please me more than to hear you beg for your life like the Jotun scum you are. I bet you scream like a little girl when Odin takes your head off.”

“Begging and screaming is not really my forte. Now, your wife however… that’s a different story…”

The blows came in quick succession, each more painful than the last, but through it all Loki stayed on his feet. He never cried out. He just took it, and came out laughing. The guard pulled the baton back to hit him again, but was stopped by his companion.

“Enough,” the second guard commanded. “We are not to kill the prince, even if he is deserving of it. That is a decision for the king to make, not us.”

They were silent for the rest of the walk, but Loki could feel their stares burning through his back. They shoved him into the throne room, where Odin was waiting for him on the throne. Thor and Jane stood nearby, and he noted with some amusement that Thor looked angry. His face was red, and his jaw set tightly, though what had angered him, the god of mischief could not say.

Jane stood next to Thor, in her Midgardian clothes, and he smirked, knowing the outfit was most likely irritating to Odin. She looked fearful, and maybe even slightly upset. No doubt Odin had belittled her in some way. Her chocolate brown eyes met his, and Loki held her gaze for far longer than necessary, forcing her to look away before the tension built between them. The guard he had insulted suddenly kicked his knees out from under him, forcing him to kneel before Odin.

“Loki,” Odin greeted flatly. “I trust you have been well since I last saw you.”

“Yes, Father,” Loki growled. “My accommodations have been reasonable. The bed is nice, and so are the scheduled massages. The food is a little bland, and the entertainment droll, but the sauna…pure perfection…. I am so glad that you put me down there. I am truly starting to enjoy myself.”

“Enough,” Odin growled. “I’ll have no more of your insolence. Speak again, and I’ll have you muzzled.”

“To be muzzled like a dog again, how terrible,” he quipped. “I’m positively shaking in my boots.”

One of the guards stepped forward and grabbed him roughly by the hair, jerking his head back, while the other muzzled him with a metal device that would prevent him from speaking. Once muzzled, Loki glared at Odin, as though daring him to do worse.

“Your defiance is a constant thorn in my side, Loki,” Odin sighed. “I wish that you were more like your brother. Perhaps if you were, you would not find yourself in this situation. You will still face justice for your crimes, which are many, but there is something that I need you to do first.”

Odin gestured to Jane, who was now looking more angry than frightened. Loki’s eyes met hers once again, and she kept his for a little longer this time before looking away. He smirked beneath the muzzle at her spirit. 

“I am sending Jane back to Midgard,” Odin said gruffly. “With her current predicament, she is in need of a skilled healer. You will accompany Jane to Midgard, and stay with her until a solution to her problem can be found.”

Loki’s eyes went wide, and Odin approached him, taking a thin metal band from one of the guards. “Of course, you will not be free to run,” the king continued. 

He gestured to the guards, who grabbed Loki by the hair again, exposing his neck. Odin snapped the metal band around his neck, and locked it into place with ease. “The collar will be programmed so that no one, except for me, will be able to remove it. You will not be able to stray far from Jane, and I will give her the power to activate the collar and incapacitate you if you try to harm her or take her off Midgard.”

Loki could feel the anger radiating from him, and he glared daggers at Odin. How dare the Allfather collar and muzzle him like a common dog, and then give him a mortal to look after. He had promised Thor that he would help Jane, but he had not promised to babysit her. It was an absolute insult to give him this menial task, and he did not intend to take it lightly.

“It’s all settled,” Odin continued, stepping away from Loki. “Jane will gather her belongings, and then you will take her back to Midgard. I trust you will need to speak with the Midgardian delegates regarding this matter?” He turned to Thor expectantly.

“Yes, Father,” Thor acknowledged. “I will need to speak with Director Fury and the Avengers. They will be none to happy to have Loki on Midgard, but I believe that I can make them understand.”

“Good,” Odin mumbled. “Speak with Director Fury, get Jane settled, and then return to Asgard. We have much work to be done.”

“Yes, Father,” Thor responded automatically, but Loki noted the tiniest clench in his jaw when he spoke. It would seem that he was not the only one angry with Odin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Jane tried to breathe, but it was like she couldn’t get enough air no matter how hard she tried. She knew that she was hyperventilating, but she couldn’t stop. Everything was wrong. She wanted to scream. She felt sick, and she fought the urge to vomit. 

There was alien DNA in her body, and she had no idea how she was going to react over the next few days, weeks, and months. She might live, or she might not. Thor knew this, and still he was leaving her on Earth with Loki, while he went back to Asgard. 

She knew that he had a duty to his realm. She understood that she couldn’t be the center of his universe, but that was the problem. 

Jane was so fucking tired of understanding.

For once, she wanted Thor to drop his responsibilities and put her first. Maybe she was being a baby about the whole thing. Maybe she would be just fine. Maybe. That was the kicker. Maybe she would live. Maybe she would die. All she knew for certain was that she was terrified.

She needed Thor to stay. The rational part of her brain knew that if she would just ask him to stay, he would. But that was it. She didn’t want to have to ask. She wanted Thor to stay with her because he wanted to. Because it was his idea. Not because she had begged him in pathetic desperation.

And she refused to beg. Jane Foster begged for no one, not even the god of thunder. She would have to ride this out on her own. That’s all there was to it.

She gathered herself, and finished putting what little possessions she had away. She was to spend the foreseeable future in an underground S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, which she was not happy about at all. Thor was away talking with Director Fury about the logistics of their stay. As soon as the word “Loki” had tumbled out of his mouth, they had been escorted underground. It would seem S.H.I.E.L.D. was short on trust, and that was putting it lightly.

So now she was stuck underground with Loki as a roommate. She would say that it took her right back to college, but somehow she doubted that her and Loki would be eating ramen noodles, sucking down jello shots, and pulling all nighters watching weird shows on TV together. Like that would ever happen. 

The room they had given to Jane was small. It had a tiny bed pushed against the corner of the wall, and a desk in the opposite corner. Walking room was minimal, but at least it held some privacy. A small bathroom with a shower was attached to her room, and Jane was pleased to note that it had already been stocked with soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Outside of her small space was an open area with a couch, a TV, and a small kitchen. It was designed to have the feel of an apartment, but without windows, it was just suffocating.

She finished putting away her things, mostly clothes, her notebook with notes on the bridge, and her laptop for research. She left the bedroom to wait for Thor’s return. Loki stood in the corner of the living room space, his green eyes locked on her the second she appeared, reminding her of just how screwed up her life had become overnight.

Loki was mean, sarcastic, scathing, and generally unlikeable. He was everything Thor was not, and he was to be her roommate for the foreseeable future. Because of his magic collar, he would have to stay fairly close to her at all times. She wasn’t sure how far away he could get, and she didn’t know what would happen if he strayed too far, but Thor had assured her it would painful for the god of mischief.

If Loki could fix her problem, Jane would be grateful to him, but more likely than not, he was merely going to be a sarcastic pain in her ass. She did have to admit to herself that she was a little afraid of Loki after New York. She had seen him do unspeakably horrible things, things that she would not soon forget. But then there was the Dark World… He had saved her life, with no benefit to himself. He was like an Asgardian version of Jekyll and Hyde, and Jane never knew which side she was going to get.

The collar he wore gave her power over him though. All she needed to do was say the word “incapacitate” and the collar would do as she commanded. This was her safety net, and the only reason she felt that she could handle Loki. Without it, he was unpredictable, but with it he would have to behave himself, at least a little.

The door opened slowly, and Loki’s eyes left her. Thor strode in looking tired, but pleased.

“I have spoken to Director Fury,” he announced. “You and Loki are to stay here until further notice. Some of the Avengers will be coming in to monitor the situation, but you will have freedom to move about the facility as you please. S.H.I.E.L.D. will have your bridge moved down here this evening, and you can start working on it tomorrow. Director Fury insisted that they give you a full panel of blood work first thing in the morning, and the base’s doctor will assist in monitoring you. He also wants you in for a debriefing immediately after your blood work is complete.”

“Sounds like S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Jane sighed. “Always taking whatever they can and forcing you to comply with their wishes. Anything else they want? A sandwich? A kidney? My first-born child perhaps?” From the corner of her eye she caught Loki’s smirk, but she ignored him.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. is not so bad, Jane,” Thor countered. “They will take care of you, and keep you safe until I return.”

“Easy for you to say. They didn’t steal your life’s work and then blackmail you into working for them.” The words tumbled out before she could stop them, and the second they left her mouth she knew that she was being childish. She was taking her frustration out on Thor, who was only trying to help her. 

He seemed taken aback by her outburst, but he did not lash out at her. “I am sorry, Jane. I know that this is not ideal.”

“I’m sorry too,” she sighed. “I shouldn’t have said that. You’ve been nothing but good to me, and I just tried to hurt you. I’m just really stressed out right now, but it doesn’t excuse my actions.” She fought the urge to cry as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

“I am so sorry, Jane,” Thor said gently. “I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are okay. I just need you to be patient with me. If you are in need of me for any reason at all, call Heimdall. He will let me know that you have asked for me. I may not be able to stay with you, but I am not forbidden from traveling to Midgard, so do not be shy, my Jane.”

“I won’t,” she promised.

“And if my brother gives you trouble, tell me.”

“I will.”

Thor pulled her into an embrace and Jane wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest. The metal of his chest plate was cool and hard, and Jane found herself wishing that she could hug him without all the armor. She wanted so badly for him to comfort her, to stay with her, but she knew it was impossible. To ask Thor to shirk his duty to Asgard would be like asking a pig to fly. It just wouldn’t happen.

Thor was responsible, and exactly who Jane needed to balance her chaotic life, but right now she wished that he wasn’t. 

She didn’t weep, but a few stray tears slid down her face and onto Thor’s armor. He leaned down and his lips found hers. He kissed her gently at first, and then more hungrily when she returned the kiss. He broke away after a few seconds, and wiped the tears from her eyes with his index finger. 

“It will be okay, Jane Foster,” he smiled at her gently. “I will fix this. You have to trust me.”

“I trust you,” she smiled back at him, one lone tear sliding down her cheek.

“Be brave, Jane Foster. And call Heimdall if you need me.”

She nodded, and he placed one last gentle kiss on her mouth before leaving. When she heard the door shut behind him, Jane sighed deeply, knowing that she would be alone again in a strange place

Except that she wasn’t alone.

Loki stood across the room from her openly staring. His face was twisted in a strange expression of disgust, anger, and the tiniest bit of amusement. 

“You enjoy the show?” Jane snapped bitterly, not really in the mood to deal with the tempermental god of mischief. 

Sudden anger washed over his features, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. His mouth curved up into a smirk, and his sharp emerald green eyes lit up.

“That kiss was an absolute farce,” he smirked. “No skill or passion whatsoever. It disgusted me to watch such a disgraceful act. And as for Thor ‘fixing’ your problem. Well, that’s laughable.”

He moved towards her so swiftly that Jane barely had time to react. She backed away from him, until her back hit the wall, and he was on her. Loki placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her, and forcing her to meet his eyes.

“The big oaf is only good at breaking things, not fixing them,” he continued, his voice low and intent. “Your survival depends on me and me alone. Does that frighten you, Jane Foster?”

He grinned at her now, his smile almost manic, and his eyes swept over her boldly. His tall, lean frame towered over her, and he was so close that Jane could feel the heat from his body on her own. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” she responded slowly, meeting his sharp, green eyes with more tenacity than she felt. “And I don’t care which one of you helps me, as long as I live at the end of all this.”

She raised her chin defiantly, and was surprised when Loki leaned in and placed his face directly against hers. His cheek rubbed hers gently, his skin softer than she would have guessed, and his breath washed over the shell of her ear in a very intimate manner. For a moment, Jane forgot how to breathe. Loki was so close that she couldn’t even think. It was like all of her nerve endings overloaded at once.

“That’s not all I could help you with,” Loki said slyly, his velvet voice oozing seduction. Jane felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, and she shivered involuntarily. “When you decide that you want a man who has experience in more than just battle, you come to me. I will show you what a real kiss feels like, and you’ll forget all about Thor. I’d have you screaming my name by nights end.”

Loki pulled back, and Jane slapped him. Jane’s hand hurt like hell, but it was so worth it to see the shock on his face. He grinned in amusement and opened his mouth to speak, but Jane struck him again. This time, anger burned in his eyes. She pulled back to strike him a third time, but he caught her hand in his effortlessly.

“Do not presume that you can strike me without retaliation, mortal,” Loki growled. “Your life, which is nothing more than seconds compared to mine, means nothing to me. I could extinguish you at any time with little to no effort. It would be so easy to snuff out your pathetic life.”

His grip on her hand became painful, and Jane’s temper flared. Her eyes caught the gleam of Loki’s collar, and she ended the altercation in the most effective way she knew how.

“Incapacitate,” she spat, and suddenly, the grip on her hand was gone as Loki fell to the floor, writhing in pain. He twitched for a few seconds, and then laid still, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy.

“I’m going to shower and sleep,” Jane declared as she stepped over his catatonic form. “Don’t even think about coming in my bedroom, or I’ll do that again. You can make yourself at home on the couch.”

With that she was gone, leaving a wide-eyed Loki to his own devices. She slammed the door to her bedroom behind her, and stripped down to shower. Jane showered with the hottest water she could stand, scrubbing herself until her skin was raw, and trying to remove her frustrations from the day. She certainly had plenty of those. She brushed her hair until it was free of tangles, and dressed in her pajama pants and a loose t-shirt.

Jane lay on the tiny bed, which was incredibly uncomfortable, and grabbed her laptop. She booted it up, clicked on the video icon twice, and selected new video from the dropdown menu. The screen changed to focus on her face, and she pressed the record button hesitantly.

“This is Jane Foster,” she began, her voice betraying her uncertainty. “I am an astrophysicist, currently working for S.H.I.E.L.D. I am a scientist, so in keeping with scientific inquiry, I am documenting my ordeal, where it can be watched and studied by others.”

Her lip began trembling as she spoke, but her resolve never failed. “For the sake of simplicity, we will call this Day One. Four days ago, I was kidnapped by an organization called Hydra. They injected me with a serum without my consent. Based on information I have received, I now know that they injected me with DNA from an alien race called the Kree. They have modified it to bind with my own DNA on a molecular level.”

She took a deep breath, and forged ahead. “It is unknown when and if I will start to experience its effects, and I am unsure what the outcome of this will be for me. I will document my day-to-day life in hopes that we can understand the serum. Thor and his brother Loki are trying to find a way to get the DNA out of my body. I will document their attempts as well. Though I’m kind of pissed at both of them right now, so don’t be surprised if I don’t mention them for a few days.”

“Thus far I have had no adverse side effects, except for those at the initial time of injection. Those effects were burning sensation, lightheadedness, and cold chills. I will update daily, and report anything noteworthy. This is Jane Foster on Day One of Kree DNA adventure.”

She turned the laptop off, suddenly very tired. She halfway thought that she should be afraid to sleep with only a thin wooden door between herself and Loki. He was no doubt very angry with her, and he could kill her in her sleep easily. 

But he won’t, she reasoned with herself. Thor said that Loki had agreed to help her, even before Odin sent him to Earth. She wasn’t stupid enough to think that he had agreed to do it out of the kindness of his heart, so that meant that Thor was giving him something in return. What, she didn’t know, but Loki was getting something out of this. She could only hope that whatever he was getting would inspire him to keep her alive. 

Jane was asleep before she could ponder it any further, her thoughts drifting into fevered dreams of soldiers, serums, and a handsome, dark-haired Asgardian who promised her pleasure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lights were dimmed to near darkness to prevent his already splitting headache from becoming worse. The being that called himself Thanos, that he had encountered in his travels, had warned him that it would take some time for his body to adjust. Unlike their test subjects, he would live. Thanos had promised him.

He remembered their test subjects over the years, growing sick and weaker with each passing day. Some held out longer then others, but their fates had all been the same. Multiple organ failure from their body attacking itself. Internal hemorrhaging. Sepsis. All kinds of nasty symptoms manifested, always killing the subject. The human body was not meant to merge with alien DNA. They simply were not strong enough to withstand the molecular changes.

But not me, he thought to himself. A few days of discomfort, and he would have powers unimaginable. 

“Welcome home,” a voice said from behind him. He turned his chair around to see the form of Baron Von Strucker standing at attention. “We weren’t sure if you were still alive or not,” Von Strucker admitted. “There were rumors, but I had to see for myself when I heard that you were returned to us.”

“I have indeed returned,” he told the Baron proudly. “And far stronger than when I left you. The Mad Titan has promised to make me more super soldiers, but I must give him something in return first.”

“Are you sure it is wise to do business with this Mad Titan?” Von Strucker questioned.

“Perhaps it is not wise,” he mused. “But it is necessary for Hydra to move forward. If we ever truly want to bring this world together under the flag of Hydra, then some sacrifices must be made, and some unusual alliances must be formed, even if only for a brief time. Speaking of which, what of our other alliance?”

“It is strong,” the Baron reported. “We have done as he has asked. Dr. Foster has been injected with the serum, and I am personally overseeing the testing of the gift we were given in exchange. It should be fully operational in a few weeks.”

He nodded in assent, pleased with the Baron’s report. “It is a shame that the astrophysicist has to die. She’s quite brilliant. No matter though. A deal is a deal. What is the status on her project?”

“The Einstein-Rosen Bridge is in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Dr. Foster is also in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, and set to finish the project under their close supervision.”

“Give Dr. Foster a few weeks to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. Their funding could be useful to the project. After that, bring the Bridge and Dr. Foster to me. She will put the finishing touches on the project here instead. If we need to prolong her life, we have the tools to give her a few extra weeks, maybe even a month or two, but it must be done quickly.”

“Of course,” Von Strucker nodded. “It will be done.” The Baron turned to walk away, but looked back at him one last time. “It is good to have you back,” Von Strucker smiled, and then he was gone.

He was alone once again in the dim lights, his headache already beginning to fade. Soon he would know his new capabilities. He would keep his deal with Thanos, and he would take the Earth for Hydra. Red Skull would be immortal.


	5. Take It or Leave It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 5: Take It or Leave It

Earth

Loki didn’t sleep. His mind was far too preoccupied with the strange turn his life had taken. He was angry with Odin for sending him to the backwater realm of Midgard, but a small part of him was glad for the break in monotony. He was curious by nature and had been his entire life. In his cell on Asgard there was nothing to do, but here… well… endless opportunities for mischief and satiating his curiosity awaited.

First there was the collar, which he loathed with every fiber of his being. He tried to remove it with magic to no avail. He even attempted to physically remove it with his dagger, but only succeeded in cutting up his hands and neck. His body healed itself quickly, but he was certain the dried blood made him look far crazier than he truly was. 

His next curiosity was the set of books Thor had obtained for him. He read through a few of them, learning all he could about the Kree race, their DNA, and anything available about Inhumans. Thus far he had uncovered nothing that would be useful to Jane. 

Which brought him to his third curiosity, Jane Foster. He was very interested in her. He was determined to find out what made her so special that Thor would give up all of Asgard for a life with her.

He had conducted an experiment of sorts with her the previous evening that had served a dual purpose. First, he had wanted to see if he could intimidate her, which had not worked out so well for him. Second, he was curious to see if Thor had taken to her for reasons of a sexual nature. In the past, Thor had always preferred an easy but attractive conquest. Jane had proved that was not the case with her.

For a moment, he had felt her body react to his when he tried to seduce her, but she was far too strong willed to go easily. Even when he had visited her in her dreams, she had denied him. It was a revelation that both irritated and excited him. Loki did not like to be denied, and her rejection burned, but it meant that there was more to her worth than simply a sexual conquest. The prospect of picking her apart, and discovering what made her special was both thrilling and necessary to him. He would find out one way or another, he just needed time.

He sat on the couch for what felt like forever, reading and twirling his mother’s dagger in between his fingers. When he heard the door to Jane’s bedroom open, his eyes found hers immediately. She looked at him with mild shock on her face, most likely noting the dried blood on his hands and neck from trying to remove the collar. She shook her head, and walked towards the door.

“You can use the shower in my room if you want,” she said offhandedly, trying not to look at him. “There’s soap and shampoo in there, and plenty of towels too. Just don’t go through any of my stuff. I’ll be back later.”

And with that she was gone, leaving Loki to his own devices. He waited to make sure she would not return, and then he rose from his place on the couch to examine her living quarters. 

The room was small, and he saw very few personal items. He looked through the clothes in her tiny closet, nothing the excessive amount of odd t-shirts and jeans. He saw one with a strange plaid pattern and long sleeves that seemed comfortable, but nothing that could be considered attractive by Midgardian standards. 

He investigated the rest of the room, seeing a laptop and a notebook on the desk in the corner. He picked up her notebook and leafed through it, noting it was all work related. Equations, pictures of a strange machine, and notes about the Bifrost littered the pages. Some of it he understood, and some he did not. A few of the questions she had asked about the Bifrost, he knew that he could answer easily, and perhaps he would in exchange for a few answers of his own.

Loki made his way into the bathroom, where he decided to take Jane up on her offer to use the shower. He stripped himself of his clothes, and climbed in eagerly. It took him several minutes to figure out how the knobs worked, and to get the water to an acceptable temperature, but once he had it figured out he enjoyed himself immensely.

He used the soap, careful to remove all traces of blood, and noting with pride that his wounds were already healed. He helped himself to Jane’s shampoo, which smelled surprisingly good. The bottle claimed it was vanilla coconut, and he stored that away as a smell he enjoyed for future reference. When he was finished, he could almost feel the tension bleed from his body.

He dried himself with a towel, and began looking through Jane’s toiletries. She had a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, a bottle of something that smelled fantastic, and a stick of something called eyeliner. He helped himself to her hairbrush and toothbrush, and then used his magic to clean his clothes before he put them back on.

Once he was dressed in his casual green tunic, black pants, and boots, he decided to go for a walk and see what Jane was up to. The collar around his neck buzzed against his skin, and he knew it was time to find her anyway. He had no desire to feel that sort of pain ever again.

Loki cloaked himself so that he would not be visible and sought her out. It took him some time to find her, but eventually he stumbled upon her lab. They were keeping her on the bottom floor of the facility, and two S.H.I.E.L.D. guards were posted at the entrance. For her safety or S.H.I.E.L.D.’s he didn’t know. The god of mischief memorized their names and faces in case he ever needed to impersonate them in the future. One of the guards opened the door to check on Jane, and Loki snuck into her lab unseen.

The lab was huge with computers lining the walls, a massive power source in the center, and Jane’s metal Bifrost laid out on the floor.

Jane worked diligently inside, muttering to herself, scribbling on a whiteboard, and working on a large metal machine. The god of mischief watched the astrophysicist, fascinated by her passion. Watching her work on her Bifrost was like watching an artist create a painting. She poured her very heart and soul into her work.

He was so engrossed in watching her, he almost missed the click of the door opening as two men walked into the lab. One was a tall dark-skinned man dressed in all black with an eye patch, who he recognized immediately as the irritating Director Fury of the Avengers. The second man wore a long sleeve shirt and dress pants, his dark hair styled and his walk conveying confidence. This one he knew as the Iron Man.

“Jane Foster,” Director Fury greeted her, breaking her from her intense concentration. The Iron Man smiled widely, and Jane returned his sentiment.

“Tony Stark,” she said joyfully. “What a pleasure it is to finally meet you in person. I so look forward to working with you on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge.”

“As do I Dr. Foster,” Stark grinned. “I’ve read all of your research, and I find it to be pure genius.”

“You flatter me,” she bantered back. “And Director Fury, I am happy to see you as well, though I have to ask if you do all of your recruiting for S.H.I.E.L.D. through blackmail, or is it just me?”

“It’s all blackmail,” Stark quipped. “He got me to join by convincing me that Agent Coulson was dead, and it was his dying wish for the Avengers to assemble. In reality, Coulson is very much alive. You’re not the only one who was duped.”

“Thank you for your insight, Mr. Stark,” Fury growled. “And you would be wise not speak to me so bluntly, Dr. Foster. Blackmail is illegal, and as such, not a tool S.H.I.E.L.D. uses for recruitment.”

“You took all of my research and told me that I would have to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. if I wanted to finish my Einstein-Rosen Bridge. If that’s not blackmail, Director Fury, I don’t know what is.”

Fury glared at her, while Stark openly grinned. Loki could feel the corners of his mouth tug up into a smile at Jane’s open defiance. Such fire, this one. He quite enjoyed watching her tear an opponent apart in verbal sparring, She was almost as quick-witted as he was, which made it all the more entertaining. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Dr. Foster,” Fury finally said. “But I’m under very strict orders to keep this planet safe. When completed, your Einstein-Rosen Bridge will open a pathway between worlds. Many of these worlds have life forms that are far more advanced and more dangerous than us. That is the very definition of a possible threat to this world, so it’s my duty to make sure that nothing bad happens once you get this bridge working. That’s why I took it. You have permission to finish your bridge, but only under my supervision.”

“I wouldn’t – “

“I know you wouldn’t purposely endanger our planet Dr. Foster, but there is always someone out there that would. It’s safest with us, especially now that we know Hydra is interested in obtaining it. You going to fight off Hydra by yourself? That didn’t exactly work out that well for you a few days ago. All of our equipment is at your disposal, and we will make sure that you have everything you need to finish the bridge. So how about a thank you, Dr. Foster?”

“I understand where you’re coming from,” Jane admitted. “But I’m not going to thank you for stealing my work.”

“If you won’t thank me, then thank Tony Stark,” Fury sighed. “I wanted to destroy your bridge, but he had a few choice words about that.”

“Hell no,” Stark expounded. “Those were my words. I also might have told him that I would program Jarvis to track his every move, steal all of the data from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s servers, and leak everything they know over the web to the general public, but that’s debatable and can’t be proven in a court of law.”

“Thank you,” Jane said, breathless with awe. 

Fury rolled his eyes. “If you need anything, ask the guys at the door. Don’t bother me unless you have to. When you’re done with the smart ass convention, maybe you two can actually get some useful work done.”

As Director Fury turned to leave, Loki used his magic to make the floor in front of him slick, and he stumbled over, barely catching himself before he fell. Fury gave an undignified grumbled and left, leaving Tony Stark in riotous laughter and Jane grinning from ear to ear. 

Jane Foster and Tony Stark talked for some time, exchanging pleasantries, compliments, and theories. Loki watched Jane light up as Stark began to ask her about her work on the Bridge. 

Perhaps, he noted thoughtfully, the key to learning more about Jane would be to simple reveal that he was interested in her as Stark was doing. She seemed to be pleased, and responded well to his questioning.

He watched the two of them work together for awhile, noting that Jane’s eyes kept sweeping over to the spot where he stood unseen. He knew that there was no way that she could see him, but he couldn’t help but feel that somehow she was aware of his presence. He halfway wondered what her reaction would be if he chose to reveal himself. Loki chuckled inwardly, knowing that a surprise like that would most likely end with her using the collar against him again. Better to hide and pretend that he was never here.

Jane and Stark worked together for hours, making no real progress. It was only when Stark spoke up that the god of mischief realized how much time had passed. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. You want to get some dinner?” he asked casually. “As friends of course. Pepper would kick my ass if I didn’t make that clear,” he added quickly.

“Thank you for the offer,” Jane responded politely. “And I would love to if you’re up for it tomorrow, but I left my notebook in my room and I need to write down a few things from today while it’s fresh in my mind. Raincheck?”

“Ever the scientist,” Stark scolded. “Promise me you’ll at least eat something.”

“I promise,” she laughed. 

Loki let himself out of Jane’s lab and headed back to the room they shared, still invisible to those around him. He needed to smooth things over with Jane if he ever hoped to find out what Thor saw in her, and he had just the idea for a peace offering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Asgard

Thor stood sentient in the throne room at Odin’s side. It had been a very long day, with one meeting after another needing his attention. There was merit to his presence in these meetings, but right now he really just wanted a reprieve. He glanced over at Sif, who leaned against the wall, her dark eyes honing in on him the second she felt his glance. He smiled wearily at her, and she returned the smile. Odin cleared his throat, bringing him back to the present.

The man who called himself the Collector stood before Odin’s throne, shaking with fear. He bowed low, before beginning a tale that Thor already knew was not going to end well.

“Odin Allfather,” he began hesitantly. “I am terribly sorry to inconvenience you, but I have a matter that I believe needs to be brought to your attention.”

“Go ahead,” Odin encouraged.

“I was contracted by a group Nova Corp who needed to have a very valuable artifact moved. They possessed one of the infinity stones, and they feared that it would be stolen, so they intended to move it to a vault they had somewhere close to Midgard. They offered me a sum I couldn’t refuse, so I took the contract to move the stone. In transit we were ambushed by unmarked ships. They fired on us, and we were forced to abandon our ship to survive. The stone was lost. I do not know where it is now, or who possesses it. I am sorry to trouble you with this news, but I thought it best you knew.”

“Thank you, Collector,” Odin acknowledged. “You were right to come to me with this. I will send some men to check into the situation and we will handle things from here.”

“Thank you, your highness,” the Collector bowed, and one of Odin’s guards showed him out.

“This does not bode well for the realms,” Thor mused. “A missing infinity stone is not to be taken lightly.”

“These are the kinds of things that you must deal with as king,” Odin addressed Thor tiredly. He seemed haggard, and older than his years today, and Thor wondered exactly how long it had been since he last slept. “I am old and tired. I will be glad to see you replace me when the time comes.”

“Asgard will mourn the day you step down,” Thor said honestly. “They have loved you for several thousand years.”

“Aye, and they will love you just the same.”

“My King!” Fandral ran towards them, panic evident on his face. “I have word from Hogun on Vanaheim. They are under attack! We must go to their aid immediately!”

Thor armed himself with Mjolnir without a thought, and followed his friend and fellow warrior towards the Bifrost. Sif fell in step with him as they ran, her dark hair fanning out behind her. They met Volstagg as they made it to the Bridge, and he fell in with them as well. Years of fighting together made them comfortable with each other. They moved fluidly and as one towards Heimdall, who opened the BIfrost for them.

“I do not know what we will encounter in Vanaheim,” Thor shouted as they ran. “But know that you three are my brothers and my sister. We fight as one. We fight for Vanaheim, and we fight for Asgard. As your prince I would lay down my life for any of you without question. If I am to die on this day, my hope is that we shall all meet again in Valhalla. We make our realm proud. We make our ancestors proud. Long live Asgard!”

The other three took up a battle cry, and Thor joined them, whooping victoriously. Heimdall nodded as they barreled into the Bifrost, and were swallowed up in light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Jane made it back to her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued room with the intentions of relaxing for the evening. Her plans however, were shot the second she stepped up to her door. She smelled smoke and she instantly panicked. Jane slid her key card into the slot and threw open the door to the strangest sight she had ever seen.

Loki stood in the kitchen area fanning flames from her microwave, his face a mirror of shock. It would have been comical, and Jane probably would have laughed if it wasn’t her microwave that was burning.

“What did you do?” she shrieked as she ran towards him. 

She grabbed the kitchen towel that lay on the counter and started beating at the fire. A loud beeping sound filled the room, and Jane suddenly lost her equilibrium as Loki tackled her to the floor. It was like being hit by a freight train, and she realized in that moment just how strong the god of mischief truly was. She fell hard, and struggled to regain her breath as water from the sprinkler system hit her face. She opened her eyes to see Loki crouched over her, whipping his head from side to side in search of an enemy. 

“Loki!” she shouted as they both were soaked by the sprinkler system. “It’s just the sprinkler system! We’re not under attack!”

The god of mischief gave her a quizzical look before climbing off of her. He offered her his hand, and Jane didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, so she did both. She took Loki’s hand, and he pulled her off the floor.

“What in the hell were you doing? I mean, I know you’re not a fan of S.H.I.E.L.D. but I would think you could find a better way to bring this place down that doesn’t involve catching the microwave on fire,” Jane said, unable to control the giggles that escaped her. 

“I needed sustenance,” Loki defended matter-of-factly. “I was attempting to prepare chicken from a can I found in this kitchen. The instructions said to microwave for five to ten minutes, so I put it in the microwave. The results were not desirable.”

“Obviously,” Jane snorted. “Did you take it out of the can before you put it in the microwave?” A blank stare told her all she needed to know. “You didn’t did you?” she laughed. “Unbelievable.”

“Well,” Loki snapped, pushing his now soaked hair from his face. “If I was not trapped in such a hovel, perhaps I would not have resorted to such questionable means for sustenance.”

Jane looked between a soaked and miserable looking Loki, to the blackened piece of metal that had once been a microwave, and back to Loki again. She laughed until her sides hurt so badly she couldn’t breathe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour, three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and one very embarrassing explanation later, Jane and Loki sat on the couch together. Jane was wrapped in a blanket, but Loki had insisted that he did not need one. They were just beginning to dry off from the sprinklers. Loki, who was more embarrassed than Jane had ever seen him, sat quietly, eyes planted straight ahead of him, and nowhere close to Jane.

Jane took the time to look at him, really look at him, as he refused to make eye contact with her. His face was sharp, all hard edges, with very little softness to it. His green eyes were striking, and the astrophysicist felt as though she could get lost in their beauty if they belonged to any other man. His raven dark hair had dried in the beginnings of loose, unkempt curls. He was different than Thor in every way, but Jane could not deny that Loki was attractive. In a haughty sort of way, she added lest she forget what a jerk he was.

Jane, who as now starving, had resorted back to her days in the New Mexico desert where she worked all day with only pop tarts to sustain her. She held a box of brown sugar squares of deliciousness in her hands, munching quietly.

“Pop tart?” she offered, extending one towards Loki. He shook his head at first, but she kept insisting and he finally gave in. He unwrapped it and gave it a critical look before finally taking a bite.

“This is disgusting,” he declared, though Jane noted with some amusement that he took another bite. “Is this normal Midgardian fare? If so, it’s no wonder your kind only live close to a century.”

“I saw that you saved my notebook and laptop from water damage,” Jane said slowly, not rising to his insult. “I know it was you, because everything else in my room was soaked. Thank you.”

Loki ignored her as he took another bite of his pop tart.

“Of course, that also means that you went through my things earlier, or you wouldn’t have known that those were important to me.”

A smirk this time. She desperately wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face, preferably with her fist.

“You saved my research, so I’m giving you a free pass this time, but don’t go through my things again.” He looked at her this time, his bright, green eyes locking with hers intently. “And another thing,” Jane continued, determined not to let him phase her. “Were you planning on cooking me dinner as an apology for last night?”

“Apologizing is not in my nature,” Loki smirked. “I merely wished to prepare myself some food, and I decided to share with you since you had not eaten.”

“So you’re doing something nice for me,” Jane mused. “Or tried to anyway, most likely because you feel bad about what happened last night. Sounds like an apology to me.”

“I intended to feed you. That was all of my intent. Take it or leave it.”

“I’ll take it,” Jane smirked back at him as she opened up another pop tart. “And apology accepted, but I have to know… you said I hadn’t eaten today. You were following me, weren’t you?”

“You’re impossible.”

“Only because you know I’m right, and you don’t want to admit it.”

Loki sighed. “I might have searched for your lab today,” he admitted. “You were a bit too far away for Odin’s liking.” He tapped the collar that lay snugly against his throat.

“Oh!’ she exclaimed. She had forgotten the collar.

“And I might have been interested in seeing your Bifrost,” he added uncertainly. 

“You’re interested in my work?” Jane asked dubiously, trying not to let her enthusiasm show. Very few people were ever interested in what she did for a living.

“Yes,” he responded, and she could feel no condescension in his words. That was all the encouragement Jane needed. She plunged full speed ahead, telling him about her Bridge, some of the challenges she faced, and a few new ideas she had. 

Loki listened politely, asked questions, and even gave her a few new ideas she had not thought of. 

“My biggest problem,” she told him honestly. “Is that I have no way to bend space and time to a destination. Even with the arc reactor powering the Bridge, it still won’t bend.”

“There is a way,” Loki said simply.

“How?”

“Magic.”

Jane snorted. “You have your magic, but how am I supposed to make my Bridge work with what I have? I’m not exactly overflowing with magical items.”

“Magic is the only way it will work,” Loki insisted. “Why do you think a Bifrost has never been built by Midgardians before? Because they lack magic. With magic you merely think where you want to be, and you can be there. Your science limits what you are able to do. Some things simply cannot be fit into a box of limitations.”

“Science helps us to understand the world around us,” Jane defended hotly. “Without science, our world would be chaos.”

“But it limits you,” Loki shot back. “Some things cannot be ordered. Magic is one of them. Midgardians are too narrow minded to learn the art of magic. That is why you will always be a backwater realm.”

“Teach me,” Jane said suddenly. “I’ve always been an outcast because of my belief in fringe science and other realms. I’m not nearly as narrow minded as the rest of my peers. Please, teach me. I want to learn.”

“You, Jane Foster, want to learn magic?” the god of mischief chuckled. “That would be a sight.”

“Could you teach me?” Jane asked him earnestly, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of learning something as outlandish as magic. She had never thought much of it before, but now that the idea had been planted in her head, she wanted it with every fiber of her being.

“I don’t know,” Loki frowned, looking unsure of himself. “It is possible I suppose, but if I were to expend such time and resources to teach you, I would expect something in return. What would you give me, Jane Foster, in exchange for the stars? What do you have to trade that is worth the entire universe?”

Jane was silent for a moment, knowing a rejection when she heard one.

“You just can’t be a decent person, can you?” she sighed. Loki said nothing, and she rose from the couch. 

“For what it’s worth,” Loki mumbled. “You are the most intelligent person I have encountered on this backwater realm.”

“Thanks,” Jane rolled her eyes at the backhanded compliment. “I really appreciate you voting me queen of the idiots.”

The god of mischief smirked, and Jane left him there, heading to her room to update her video log and call Darcy. 

When she left for her lab the next morning, she almost tripped over an empty box of pop tarts next to the couch where Loki slept. “Disgusting, my ass,” she snorted, knowing that he had finished them all.


	6. Mischief's Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 6: Mischief’s Afoot

Vanaheim

The Bifrost opened in Vanaheim to an all out attack. Thor dodged a barrage of enemy fire almost immediately upon entry, and swung Mjolnir to get himself off of the ground. 

Enemy ships littered the sky, and slammed into stone structures and groups of warriors on the ground. Vanaheim’s warriors attacked the ships with all that they had, their firepower, bringing down some, but not enough to stop the fleet. 

Thor grasped at the wing of an enemy ship, trying to will it to the ground with his strength, but the pilot was clever and tipped the wing upwards, leaving Thor grabbing for any hold he could find. A robotic squeal deadened his hearing and he looked behind him in enough time to take a blow to the face from a gray alien form, he recognized immediately. Blood ran down his face, and he struck back, hitting the alien squarely in the chest with his hammer. The creature squealed, and plummeted to his death, leaving Thor to stop the ship.

The thunder god found his grip, and gingerly made his way down the side of the wing towards the cockpit. The pilot flipped side to side, trying to shake him, but his grip held tightly. When he reached the cockpit, he climbed on, slamming Mjolnir repeatedly into the glass until it shattered. The Chitauri pilot inside gave a shriek before Thor caved his face in, spraying dark blood across the control panel of the ship. 

The ship nosedived, taking Thor with it, and crashed into the nearest stone structure. The thunder god was thrown from the cockpit, and he desperately tried to regain his bearings as the world spun around him. He was vaguely aware of stone falling above and beside him, and heat from the ship as it exploded, raining down debris onto his falling form.

He hit the ground with bone shattering intensity, stone and debris falling on top of him to bury him like a tomb. The thunder god saw stars as he tried to rise from the debris, pushing what stones he could off of his battered body. Above him, he could hear the war cries of Volstagg and Fandral, as well as the shrieks of several aliens. Explosions rattled the ground, and though Thor was injured, he knew that he must move if he wished to survive.

With a herculean effort, he pushed the stones and debris off of himself, and rose from the ground. Bodies of warriors and civilians alike lay dead as far as the eye could see, and blood soaked into the dirt around him. 

More screams sounded out, and Thor ran as fast as he could manage towards the temple of Vanaheim, which was a large stone structure that housed many citizens, and also served as a catacomb for the dead of Vanaheim. The desperate cries of women and children filled his ears, along with robotic sounding calls from the Chitauri invaders. 

He could see before he even arrived that the majority of the temple lay in ruins. Sif fought Chitauri warriors outside the remains of the structure, but was quickly becoming overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. Thor ran into the fray, taking out any and every alien he could get his hands on with a solid swing from his hammer. 

“Thor!” he heard Sif call out, as she fell under a Chitauri with a wicked spiked spear. Sif slashed at the aliens legs with her sword, eliciting screams as she found the tender flesh. The alien raised his spear to strike her, but Thor was already there.

He hit the creature from the side, tackling it to the ground, and freeing Sif. The spiked spear cut into his side, and he could feel the sharp pain, and the warmth of blood in the places his armor did not cover. 

Thor rolled to the side, and when the creature moved to follow him, he sprang, wrapping his hands around the alien’s neck. The creature shrieked, but he held tightly, increasing pressure as he wrestled it to the ground. It’s shrieks soon turned to breathless wails, as Thor put more and more pressure on its neck, until it began to suffocate. He kept his hold tight, until the Chitauri stopped struggling beneath him. He only let go when he was sure that his opponent was dead. 

Sif gave him a nod of thanks, and the thunder god ran into the ruins of the temple, looking for any survivors. He saw Hogun, who was leading civilians to safety underground in the catacomb. He ushered them below ground as quickly as he could, fighting off the aliens with a long blade as they tried to strike. 

Thor rushed to his aid, smashing any Chitauri he could reach with Mjolnir. Hogun smiled widely at the sight of his fellow warrior, and Thor placed himself at Hogun’s back to fight off the creatures from all sides. Thor and Hogun fought back to back, slaughtering their foes as they struck. 

A new wave of Chitauri rushed in, and Thor feared that they would become overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Just as he became concerned, the ships above them exploded one at a time, raining debris down upon Vanaheim. Flames danced down from the sky, and Thor struggled to keep his bearings as the world around him collapsed. 

Hogun shouted something to him, and the thunder god was surprised when his friend pulled him to the ground, barely missing getting flattened like a pancake by a piece of Chitauri ship. Enemies collapsed around them, with their death of their ships, and Thor knew that the battle was over, for now at least.

Thor’s boots crunched over broken glass and metal. He walked slowly and reverently through the battlefield with Hogan at his side, checking to see how many lived and how many had died. 

His normally silent friend recounted what he knew of the battle before Asgard had arrived, his voice breaking occasionally from pain and heartache.

“They came for us,” he whispered softly. “They attacked without warning. We didn’t have time to evacuate, or even prepare our weapons properly. They just came into our atmosphere and started killing everyone. Our finest warriors, civilians, innocent women and children. No one was safe here today.”

“I am sorry, my friend,” Thor said honestly. “Asgard hurts with you on this day. I hurt with you. Such a senseless waste of life. Do you know who would do such a thing?”

Hogun shook his head. “I do not know who is behind this,” he admitted. “But I hope that whoever is behind this slaughter will burn for all eternity.”

“As do I, my friend. Asgard stands with Vanaheim. If you find out who is responsible, and if this comes to war, you need only call and we will fight at your side.”

“Thank you, Thor,” Hogun grasped his hand firmly, tears shining in his eyes. “Your support and your friendship mean everything to me.”

“As does yours, my friend,” Thor returned, embracing Hogun in a tight hug. 

“Thor!” Sif called out from across the wreckage. He turned to see her striding towards him with a smirk on her face. Her dark eyes met his and anger danced in them. “We’ve got a live one, and I think we can make it talk, but you better come before Volstagg strangles it.”

Thor and Hogun followed her through the rubble, stepping over bodies and debris as they ran.

Fandral and Volstagg stood guard over a Chitauri warrior who was badly injured. Just as Sif had warned, Volstagg held the creature’s throat in his hands none too gently. 

“Who is your master?” the warrior shouted, causing the alien to flinch. 

Thor approached them swiftly, anger burning in his eyes. “I suggest you answer him,” he spoke sharply. “I have no problem letting him kill you if you won’t cooperate.”

The alien growled, it’s voice coming out as barely more than a pant. “My master,” he growled weakly. “He seeks to satisfy his mistress. This is the first of many sacrifices that he will make for her.”

“Tell us. Who is your master?” Thor demanded. “And who is his mistress?”

“I serve the Mad Titan,” the creature coughed. “And his mistress is death.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

“So how are you holding up?” Darcy’s voice asked her softly over the phone.

“I’m okay,” Jane reassured her. “I’ve been feeling alright. Work on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge has been frustrating, but enjoyable. Tony Stark has been helping me.”

“Ooh… I’m surprised you’ve been able to get any work done at all. That man is gorgeous.”

Jane laughed at her friend’s enthusiasm. “He has a girlfriend, Darcy. There won’t be any funny business going on there.”

“Well, you can still enjoy the view, even if he is taken. Speaking of which, how are things with tall, dark, and surly?”

“What?”

“You know who I’m talking about,” Darcy said coyly. “Your creepy new roommate, who is actually incredibly hot. I’ve been meaning to ask you, but is that a requirement to hang out with you? Only hot guys allowed?”

Jane groaned.

“Have you laid him yet?”

“W-What?” Jane stammered. “No!”

“Messed around? Netflix and chill? Made out? Please tell me you’ve at least seen him naked.”

“Darcy! No! Absolutely nothing is going on between me and Loki. He’s Thor’s brother! That would be weird even if you didn’t factor in all of the terrible things he’s done!”

“So he’s a bad boy,” Darcy laughed. “Maybe you should tell him that while you tie him up and spank him.”

“Darcy! That’s disgusting! Why am I even friends with you?”

“Because you love me, and you’re married to your job, so you don’t have time to find normal friends.” 

Jane sighed.

“I’m just messing with you, Jane,” Darcy explained slowly, as though the astrophysicist wouldn’t understand. “But I have to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth. Promise me.”

“I promise,” Jane assured her.

“It’s been two weeks since Thor left for Asgard. Has he been to see you? Contacted you? Anything?”

“No,” Jane admitted. “He said he would come back, and I know he will. He’s just been busy.”

Darcy was silent for some time, which was rare for her. “Jane, honey, it’s time you heard the truth. I’m not going to sugarcoat it for you. Thor is hot, really hot, but you two aren’t together, and you’re certainly not exclusive.”

“Darcy—“

“Let me finish,” the younger girl demanded. “You’re head over heels in love with him, and that’s okay because Thor’s a great guy, but he doesn’t love you like you love him.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do. If Thor was in love with you, he would never have left you by yourself right now. Hell, I’m having a hard time being this far away from you and knowing how afraid you are. I’m not an expert on love or anything, but I know that’s not right. If he truly loved you, he would be with you right now, even against his family’s wishes. If his duty to Asgard comes before you now, it will always come before you. I want better than that for you, Jane. Maybe it’s time you consider dating other people, just so you can see if you really do love Thor as much as you think you do.”

Jane didn’t speak. Tears bit at her eyes at Darcy’s brutal honesty. 

“Please, don’t cry,” Darcy begged. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I just thought you deserved the truth.”

“Yeah,” Jane whispered hoarsely. “Thank you for being honest. I needed to hear it, even if it hurts. When are you coming to see me?” she asked, changing the subject. 

“Soon,” Darcy promised. “We’re finishing out things here in London, and working on getting an apartment in New York. Erik and I will be moving your way in the next week or two.”

“Can’t wait,” Jane smiled. “How’s Erik holding up? I haven’t heard from him at all since I left London.”

“Eh… He’s okay,” Darcy responded cautiously. “He kind of went banana balls again when he heard that ‘he who shall not be named’ was still alive, and that you were shacking up with him.”

“We’re not shacking up!” Jane cried, exasperated.

“Whatever you kids call it nowadays,” Darcy said flippantly. A loud crash could be heard on her side of the line, along with some shouting. “Erik! Put that down! I gotta go, Jane. Love you! Bye!”

“Love you too,” Jane said softly as the phone went dead.

She lay on her tiny S.H.I.E.L.D. issued bed and tried to pull herself together. The tears threatened to spill, but she would not cry. She was an astrophysicist. She was stronger than this.

And suddenly, it was too much. She couldn’t hold the tears back. Jane sobbed into her pillow, praying that Loki could not hear her. She would never hear the end of it if he did. She cried until there were no tears left, and she couldn’t cry anymore.

She had wanted to believe so badly that Thor loved her like she loved him, but there was harsh truth in Darcy’s words. Truth that she would be a fool to ignore. Thor may care for her, but he did not love her. If he loved her, he would be here right now. It was a truth that she would have to accept and deal with if she ever wanted to be okay.

And then there was Erik, her father figure and mentor. He had taken her in as his own daughter when Jane’s father died in a car accident. In many ways, Erik was her father. He and Darcy were the only family that she had left. And Loki had taken that from her. Over the last two years she had watched Erik slip, diving deeper and deeper into madness. The father figure that she knew was gone, only to be replaced by shell of the man he once was, driven mad by a cruel and vengeful Asgardian. 

He had recovered some over the last year, but he had never been the same. It hurt her deeply to know that not only was he ignoring her like she had suspected, but he had slid back into insanity once again. With Erik, her heart was completely and totally broken in a way that Thor’s rejection could never hurt her. 

When the last of her tears were spent, Jane washed her face in the bathroom and applied make up so her eyes wouldn’t seem so puffy. She dreaded the next part of her day, but knew she had to face it all the same. As soon as she opened the door to her bedroom, she felt Loki’s eyes on her. It seemed that he was always watching her. Even in her lab, there was no respite. Loki often followed her, and watched her work all day. Not visibly of course, but she could feel his presence all the same.

Today, however she was not in the mood for his sullen stares.

“Don’t you ever have something to do besides stare at me?” she greeted him harshly. 

“That depends on the day,” Loki countered. “The life of a captive is quite mundane. Watching you is quite boring, though I find it significantly more gratifying than staring at the walls, so I suppose you’re slightly more interesting than an inanimate object.”

“Why don’t you read a book or something and leave me alone?” Jane growled. “You’ve got one in your hands.” She gestured to the book that Loki was indeed holding. “What book is that anyways? Surely it’s more interesting than staring at me like a creeper all day.”

The god of mischief held up the book, and when Jane saw the title A Song of Ice and Fire, she let out a strangled laugh. 

“Perfect,” she laughed. “That one is so perfect for you. Death and destruction. That’s all that book is, and that’s all you’re good for. Loki, god of death and destruction. That should be your real title. Enjoy your book, Grim Reaper.”

Jane slammed the door behind her as she left, and walked all the way down to her lab despite the fact it would take her at least half an hour. She was thankful for once in her life that Tony Stark talked more than he listened, because it was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki sighed when he heard the door slam shut. Jane was not in a good place, and it was affecting his mood as well. He had overheard most of her conversation with Darcy Lewis, even some of the more colorful parts that involved him.

He almost blushed just thinking about it, and noted that in the future, he would stay out of Darcy’s head at all costs. That girl had issues far worse than his. 

She had told Jane that Thor did not love her, which was not true. His oaf of a brother was head over heels for Jane, even if he hadn’t quite figured it out yet. But Jane had believed her, not knowing that Thor was absent because of the promise he had made to Loki, the promise he had made for her. 

And then there was the delicate topic of Erik Selvig, which was entirely his fault. He would admit to that. The man’s mind was not as strong as he had initially believed and his meddling had driven him to insanity. Erik Selvig the physicist he had used during his attempted takeover of Midgard, was also not so conveniently the father figure and close friend of Jane Foster, which made things far more difficult than he preferred.

Jane had cried, which was difficult for him to hear. The sound of her sniffling grated on his nerves in ways that he had never endured before. If this behavior continued, Loki feared that he would lose his mind. A sniveling, depressed Jane would simply not do. 

He did not have a solution to the problem of Erik Selvig at this time, but perhaps he could do something about her other quandary. Jane was under the impression that Thor had rejected her, so the solution would simply be to make her feel as though she was desirable.

Loki could not do such a thing as himself, for Jane had already made it perfectly clear that she did not desire him in any way, shape, or form. He was tempted to shift into Thor, but if he did not play the part perfectly, Jane would know. If that happened then he would be back to square one, only Jane would hate him for his deception and he would never learn what made her special. No, this would have to be done as someone else.

“Sentiment,” Loki growled. “You will be the death of me, Jane Foster.”

He envisioned the entrance to Jane’s lab, and suddenly he was there. The guards panicked, but he was one step ahead of them. With only a thought, he was behind them both, holding knives to their necks. With another thought, he used his magic to have the two men bound, gagged, and stuffed into a janitor’s closet on the next floor up. 

Loki shifted, taking the form of the younger guard who he thought Jane might find more attractive. He stole the guard’s ID badge, which read Tom Hiddleston, locked the two men in the closet, and reappeared at the door to Jane’s lab just as she exited the stairwell.

She did not look happy at all. Her chestnut hair that always looked so soft hung limply from her shoulders, and her usually vibrant hazel eyes were dull. Her full lips were set in a deep frown, and her shoulders were slumped in defeat. It would be clear to anyone that she was having a bad day, but he intended to change that.

“Good morning, Dr. Foster,” he purred. “You look quite lovely today.”

Her head snapped up, and she looked at him strangely. He let his eyes sweep over her body and linger on her lips as an interested Midgardian male would do. Jane blushed under his gaze, and he gave her a winning smile.

“Good morning, Tom,” Jane returned his greeting. “Where’s Walt today?”

“He’s feeling a bit under the weather, so it’s just me today,” he lied easily.

She nodded and scanned her ID badge to gain entrance to the lab. Before she could go in, Loki gently placed his hand on her arm, careful not to frighten her. “Jane,” he said softly. “I was wondering if you aren’t busy later, maybe you would like to accompany me to dinner this evening?”

Jane looked at him like he was insane. “Dinner? You mean like a date?” she gaped.

“It can be whatever you want it to be,” he smiled at her earnestly, and she seemed to consider him for a moment.

“Okay,” she nodded. “Yeah, that sounds great. I can be ready by eight. Is that okay with you?”

“I look forward to it,” he purred, and just to up the ante, he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles. 

Jane colored bright red, and he smiled at her again. “I-I’ll see you later,” she stammered, before swiping her ID and escaping into her lab. 

He grinned mischievously as he watched her work. Her eyes met his occasionally, but as soon as she saw him looking, she averted her eyes. Tony Stark however, was not as shy. He kept giving him a thumbs up and mouthing “congratulations.” Loki merely rolled his eyes and ignored him, though when Stark’s soda mysteriously exploded, he might or might not have laughed. 

When Stark and Jane left to get some lunch from S.H.I.E.L.D.s cafeteria, Loki found himself in the janitor’s closet ungagging the real Tom. 

“You will get clearance from Director Fury to take Jane Foster off base for dinner this evening,” he demanded.

“Why would I do anything for you,” the real Tom panted, trying to loosen his bonds. “You locked me in a closet.”

With a flick of his wrist, Loki freed him from his bonds. “You will do as I ask, because if you don’t, I will scramble your brain and you will live the rest of your life believing that you are a duck.” The look on Tom’s face convinced him that he would be compliant in this matter. “And I need a few other things from you as well. I need to know the location of Director Fury’s personal quarters, and I need to know exactly what one does on a date.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Loki!” Jane called out as soon as she returned to her room from the lab. “Loki! If you’re here, or you’re invisible or whatever, please answer me! I want to talk to you!”

No answer was forthcoming. Loki was obviously angry with her after her outburst this morning, and she didn’t blame him for not wanting to be around. She had not felt his presence at her lab today, and the only eyes she had felt on her were Tom’s. She would never tell him, but after getting used to his constant presence, his absence was a bit disconcerting to her. When he still didn’t answer, she knew that he was either gone or ignoring her. Jane sighed, and moved on to more pressing matters, like getting ready for her surprise date with Tom.

She changed into her very best pair of jeans and pulled her favorite t-shirt out of the closet. She didn’t really own any clothing that could be considered attractive, so this would just have to do. Never in a million years did she ever think that she would be going on a date tonight. 

Tom had always seemed nice enough, but until today he had only ever been strictly professional with her. Jane was also a little shocked that she had said yes, but Darcy’s words still rang fresh in her mind. Perhaps it would indeed be good to see if she truly loved Thor or not. If she felt a spark with Tom, then maybe she needed to reconsider her relationship with the ever-absent thunder god. 

A knock on the door told her she was out of time. She quickly threw on her boots, and opened the door to find a very handsome Tom waiting for her. He was dressed in slacks and a button up shirt, making Jane feel underdressed. He was clean-shaven, and his sharp green eyes lit up at the sight of her. He smiled at her, and Jane grinned back like a goofy teenager.

“Shall we go?” Tom purred, and extended his arm to her. Jane gladly linked her arm with his and allowed him to lead her down the corridor. Apparently Director Fury liked Tom far better than he liked her, because he had given him permission to leave the compound. They were escorted to a S.H.I.E.L.D. issued black SUV where a driver was already waiting for them. Tom whispered something in the driver’s ear, and then opened the back door for Jane.

He helped her in, and climbed in after her, sitting closer than she had expected. Jane took a deep breath, suddenly realizing that she had not been on a date with a man since her ex, Donald. She hadn’t given it proper thought until now, but none of her contact with Thor could be considered a date.

“Are you alright?” Tom asked her gently, suddenly right next to her on the seat. He was so close their thighs were touching, and Jane felt her breath hitch at the nearness of his face to hers.

“Yeah,” she forced out, willing herself to relax. “I just… I haven’t been on a date in a very long time,” she admitted. “I’m afraid I’m a little rusty.”

“Don’t be afraid,” Tom smiled. “I would never dream of teasing someone as spirited as yourself for lack of dates. I’m far too concerned for my safety.”

Jane let out a small laugh, feeling herself relax with his good humor, and when Tom moved to put an arm around her shoulder, she let him. 

The ride was short, and when they arrived at their destination, Jane gasped in wonder. Tom had brought her to an open field where the view of the stars was unmatched by any she had ever seen. 

“This is beautiful,” she breathed. “Please don’t tell me Fury’s got you under orders to bring me out here and kill me,” she half joked, laughing nervously.

“Why Jane, you would think so little of me?” Tom scolded as he climbed out of the SUV. “There is to be a meteor shower this evening. I simply thought that you might like to come to the surface and see your stars.”

Jane’s breath caught in her throat at the kindness of his gesture. Tom extended his hand to her, and she took it, anxious to see the night sky. He helped her down from the SUV and pulled her close to him. It was strange being that close to a man that she barely knew, and she stiffened a bit when he laced his fingers with hers.

“Relax, Jane,” Tom said gently. “I have no intentions of harming you.”

She immediately felt foolish for being such a prude, and she forced herself to relax, remembering why she had said yes to this in the first place. She needed to see if she was one hundred percent in love with Thor. She had to know if their relationship was worth keeping, or if she should move on.

Jane took a deep breath and let Tom lead her out into the field. A blanket had been laid out on the grass and was covered in Styrofoam take out boxes. A bottle of wine and two wine glasses sat in the middle, completing the dinner in a classy way.

“I have to confess,” Tom began sheepishly. “I’m not much of a cook.”

“Well that makes two of us,” Jane laughed. She plopped down on the blanket, and began to pick through the boxes, which she was surprised to find were all filled with different kinds of Italian foods. Tom sat next to her, stretching his legs out on the blanket, and digging in with her.

The food was excellent, and Jane wished she had more room in her stomach to eat it all. She had spaghetti, ravioli, and some of the most delicious Italian bread she had ever eaten. Tom was surprisingly good company, and proved to be quite intelligent. They talked about everything from physics to literature, Tom proving that he could not only understand her thought process, but expand on it as well. To say that she was thoroughly enjoying his company was an understatement.

“Favorite classic novel?” Jane asked him, as they finished eating.

Tom hummed thoughtfully for a moment before answering. “I would have to say I quite enjoyed The Count of Monte Cristo. It was an interesting tale, and a beautiful story of vengeance. Have you read it?” 

“I have,” Jane admitted. “Though I have to say that it didn’t really sit well with me.”

“How so?”

“Well, at the beginning you have Edmond Dantes, who is a really good guy, and he has everything taken from him. It sucks, and I’m totally not trying to downplay how shitty his life was,” Jane added. “But then he gets out of prison and just starts destroying everyone. Not just the people who hurt him either. He destroys their entire families. Innocent people who’s only crime was being guilty by association are now having vengeance acted out on them. I guess what I don’t like about it, is that Edmond Dantes is a good person doing bad things. I want it to be clear-cut when I read a story. Good guys do good things, and bad guys do bad things. Heroes shouldn’t be flawed, and bad guys shouldn’t be likeable.”

“The world is far from black and white,” Tom said softly. “The sense of right and wrong is different for every person. A person steals, and though it’s wrong by most moral standards, maybe he’s doing it to feed his family. It’s wrong to you, but right to him. Good guys do bad things to survive, and bad guys do good things if it benefits them. There is no clear-cut black and white, only shades of gray.”

Jane sighed, but before she could think on it any more, Tom tapped her on the shoulder.

“Look!” he exclaimed suddenly, pointing upwards. Jane looked just in time to catch a shooting star travel across the sky. 

“Oh!” she breathed, and she felt Tom scoot closer to her as star after star shot across the sky. “No matter how many times I see this, it never gets any less beautiful.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Tom mumbled, and Jane felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she realized that he was looking at her instead of the stars. 

They sat there for some time, neither speaking as they watched the meteor shower. When the last star had long since shot across the sky, Jane rose from the blanket, her legs cramping from lack of use. 

Tom sprang up and caught her just as she stumbled forward. Jane held on to his forearms as her legs adjusted, and smiled sheepishly at him when she noticed just how close they were. Tom smiled back, and Jane realized with certainty that there was a spark between them. She liked Tom, and the revelation was disconcerting. 

Tom pushed a stray hair back from her face gently with his forefinger, and she shivered involuntarily at his touch. His hand trailed slowly down her jawbone, and came to rest under her chin. He pulled her face up with the softest of touches, and when her eyes met his she was both excited and terrified by what she saw there.

The look her gave her was intense, smoldering, and passionate. Jane felt her knees go week with the effort to keep looking into his eyes. He pressed his forehead gently against hers, and suddenly he was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. 

He wanted to kiss her. She could feel it in the way he moved his body against hers. She wanted so badly to kiss him. She almost did, but stopped herself just before her lips met his.

“Tom,” she whispered. “Thank you so much for tonight. I loved every minute of it, but I can’t do this right now.”

He pulled away from her, and Jane steeled her resolve, determined to do what she knew was right.

“There’s someone else,” she admitted honestly. “And I don’t know how everything is going to turn out, but I need some time to figure out what I want. It’s not fair to you or to him if I don’t.”

“I see,” Tom mumbled, something akin to disappointment playing across his face. “Well, let’s get you back then.”

Jane knew that she had done the right thing, but a part of her was cursing her inability to just go with it. Maybe things would work out with Thor, and maybe they wouldn’t. If they didn’t, Jane worried that she had already lost any chance she might have had with Tom. They rode back to the compound in relative silence, Tom still sitting close to her, though his arm was no longer around her. He walked her through the compound like a perfect gentleman, and dropped her off at her door.

“Thank you for tonight,” she told him honestly. “I had a great time.”

“As did I, Jane Foster,” he smiled at her. 

Jane slid her key in the door and turned around to apologize for the way she had acted earlier, but Tom was already gone. She felt a strange sinking in her stomach at the fact that he would probably never want to see her again, and she pushed open the door to her quarters feeling defeated despite the wonderful evening she’d had.

Loki’s eyes found her the moment she walked inside, and she noticed with some surprise that he sat at their small kitchen table with a bottle of Captain Morgan’s and two glasses already filled. 

“Jane Foster,” he greeted her warmly. “Come and drink with me.”

Against her better judgment, Jane found herself plopping into the chair next to Loki, and taking the glass of rum he offered her. She threw it back in one swig, trying to forget the huge mistake she might have just made. Loki refilled her glass without being asked, and she sipped the second one more slowly. 

“Where did you get this?” she asked him, pointing to the bottle of Captain Morgan’s that sat on the table. “I didn’t think we had any.”

Loki gave her a wicked smile that was so wide it caught her off guard. “This particular bottle of spiced rum came directly from the stash of our dear Director, Nick Fury. He sends his regards.”

“There’s no way he gave this to you,” she frowned. “What did you do, sneak into his quarters and steal it?” The triumphant look on his face, and the way his eyes lit up at her accusation confirmed that was exactly what he had done. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” he grinned, and Jane felt dizzy from wideness of his smile. Loki truly grinning was a sight to behold, and for just a moment she wished that he would do it more often.

“I have to admit that makes me a little angry with you,” she frowned.

The grin dropped from Loki’s face, and settled into a half smirk. “Why my dear Jane, I thought that there was no love lost between you and Director Fury. Didn’t he take all of your research and force you to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“That’s not why I’m angry with you, Mr. God of Mischief” Jane groaned. “I’m angry that you didn’t invite me to join you. I would so love to wreck Fury’s stash.”

Loki laughed, catching Jane off guard for the second time that night. The sound was light but heartfelt, and she felt as though she could listen to it all day and not tire of it.

“So you wish to join me in causing mischief?” he grinned, his mesmerizing green eyes lighting up in delight. “My dear Jane, I shall make a naughty girl of you yet. I promise on what little honor I have, that I will seek out your assistance in my next venture.”

“Good. You better,” Jane scoffed as she finished off her second glass of rum. Loki was there immediately to pour her another, and began to feel lightheaded as he handed her the glass, and stood up to get more ice for his own.

She watched him as he moved, his gracefulness surprising her. The god of mischief was not as bulky as Thor, but he was still unarguably a large man. His height was impressive, and Jane knew firsthand just how strong he was, but when he moved it was like nothing she had ever seen. Everything was quick, graceful, and fluid. Jane didn’t know if it was her curiosity or the rum that made her stare, but she watched him with rapt fascination.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” she began uncertainly. “It’s mostly true, but that doesn’t mean I should have said it, especially not since you’re trying to help me.”

Loki said nothing, but his eyes met hers with a sudden intensity that she didn’t quite understand. He just watched her, as though he wanted to respond, but he didn’t know how.

“I guess I just don’t really know how to feel about you yet,” Jane admitted. “A part of me wants to actually kind of like you a little bit, but most of me still hates you for New York and for Erik. He won’t even speak to me, you know? He’s terrified of you, and he hasn’t been the same since you were in his head. Losing the Erik I knew was like losing my father all over again. I don’t have the Erik that was like a father to me at a time when I could really use his love and support. I’m alone. Erik won’t speak to me, and Thor doesn’t care enough for me to stay. I have Darcy, but she’s not here right now. I know that Thor’s not your fault, but Erik certainly is, and I hate you for taking him from me.”

Loki stood silent, a thousand different emotions playing across his face. When he finally spoke, it was so quietly that Jane could barely hear him.

“Do not doubt that Thor’s affections for you are genuine,” he mused, no venom or sarcasm in his words. “He cares for you far more than you believe. As for Erik, he was a means to an end, and it was not my intentions to cause you pain. If it pleases you, bring him to me and I will right his mind.”

“You would do that?” Jane scoffed.

“I would.”

“And what do you want in return?”

“Why would you think that I want something in return?” Loki asked.

“Because I know you. You don’t do nice things unless it benefits you in some way.”

“True,” he admitted. “I rarely do anything for free, but I ask for nothing in return this time.”

“I would thank you,” Jane mused. “But I know you better than that. You’re probably not asking for anything in return, because you’ve already done something else that you know I’m going to be angry about, and this is your way of trying to smooth it over. Am I right?”

“Well…” Loki began tentatively, his long fingers twitching against his glass of Captain Morgan’s. “When I stole this rum from Director Fury’s quarters, I left him a little gift in exchange. Something of yours.”

“What did you give him?” Jane growled, her vision beginning to grow spotty.

“I left him a pair of your undergarments, panties, I believe they are called on this realm. But do not fear. I left him your least attractive pair, the white ones with the little leaves on them.”

“You left Fury my four leaf clover panties!” Jane gaped. “Those were my lucky underwear!”

“They are Fury’s lucky underwear now.”

“Son of a bitch!” Jane growled. “I’m going to kill you right now! You are so dead!”

She stood up and moved to grab him, not entirely sure what she was going to do with him after that, but her head started spinning before she took more than a step. Black spots took over her vision, and she struggled to focus on Loki. Jane grabbed onto the kitchen table to keep herself from falling, but the urge to blackout was taking over.

“Loki,” she tried, her words coming out slurred. “I-I’m still going to kill you, but I really k-kind of need your help right now…”

The room spun, and Loki’s concerned face swam in and out of focus. Jane slipped, losing her grip on the table, and the last thing she felt was Loki’s arms around her as her world went black.


	7. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 7: Her

Earth

Thor’s strong arms encircled her, holding her close to him. She nuzzled her face in his chest, inhaling the scent of earth, books, and another masculine smell she couldn’t quite place. She felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest with each breath, and heard the low hum of a strange language he mumbled low and fast. She sighed and her body relaxed in his arms.

“Jane, you need to wake up,” he said softly.

She refused to open her eyes, not when she had been waiting so long for this moment. If he wanted her to wake up, he would have to make her. 

“Stay here forever…” she mumbled. “You can’t make me leave.” She felt the soft rumble of his chest as he chuckled, and she smiled against him. 

“While the prospect of having an attractive woman in my lap, vowing herself to stay with me for all eternity is enticing, I fear that you will soon hate yourself if you don’t open your eyes.”

Jane’s eyes fluttered open as she recognized that voice she was hearing did not belong to Thor. She looked up to see Loki’s face above her, his trademark smirk having been replaced by a frown.

She had just cuddled up to Loki and told him that she was going to stay there forever. Jane was utterly mortified. She tried to push away, but Loki held her tight. Her head began to spin, and she felt as though she was going to be sick.

“Don’t move,” he commanded her. “You are not well. You need to rest. I am sorry I woke you, but I was afraid…” he trailed off and Jane was surprised to see real fear in his eyes.

“What happened?” she asked, her head still spinning. She closed her eyes, and rested her head against Loki’s chest again, trying to find her bearings.

“You collapsed,” he explained. “At first I thought you might have had too much to drink, but it wasn’t the alcohol. I used my magic to assess your condition, and it appears that your body is rejecting the Kree DNA.”

“Fantastic,” Jane deadpanned. “What wonderful news. Just so you know I would prefer to cremated, and if you could spread my ashes about the nine realms that would be great.”

She opened her eyes again to see Loki’s jaw set so tightly he looked as though he was grinding his teeth together. “You’re not taking this seriously,” he growled.

“My entire life is a joke,” Jane groaned. “Why should I take dying seriously? I mean, I have a doctorate and I’m spending my life trying to make a portal that opens to other worlds, I ran over the god of thunder with my car, and an entire criminal organization wants me dead. It’s hilarious. At this rate, you should just put me down in a hole and lower me down a basket with some lotion in it while you sharpen your knives to skin me. We’re at that level of ridiculousness. “

“What are you talking about?”

“Asgardians…” she groaned, ready to make a quip about how they had never seen any good movies, but winced as another sharp pain in her head crippled her. 

“Where do you hurt?” Loki asked her gently.

Jane pointed to her head, but kept her eyes shut tightly. She felt his cool hands on her face, and she heard him mumble once again in a language she didn’t understand. The light rumble of his chest against her as he spoke was oddly soothing, and Jane’s headache soon bled away into nothing, almost as though it had never existed. 

“Sleep, Jane,” he commanded her softly. “I will find a way to fix this.”

“I don’t want to—“ she started to argue, but found herself drifting off anyway.

When she woke the second time, she was in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s infirmary with Darcy, Erik, and Tony Stark at her bedside.

“Jane!” Darcy practically screamed the second she opened her eyes. Erik gave her the happiest and most genuine smile she had seen from him in years, and Tony high-fived Darcy.

“I told you she’d make it,” he joked. “These two were taking bets on if you would ever wake up or not.”

“Liar,” Darcy grinned. “He was the one trying to incite us to take bets.”

“I’m hurt you would accuse me of such a thing.”

“It’s good to see all of you,” Jane smiled as she tried to sit up. “Even if you did take bets on my survival.”

“I told them you would make it,” Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re tough. They were worried for nothing.”

“When did you and Erik get here?” Jane asked Darcy, as she noted with some surprise that she felt absolutely fine. 

“We flew in last night,” Darcy replied. “I wanted to surprise you. S.H.I.E.L.D. drove us out here, blindfolded of course because they’re assholes like that. When we got here Fury told us you collapsed. I’ve been so worried, Jane, and I’m so sorry I wasn’t here sooner.”

“It’s okay,” the astrophysicist assured her. “I’m glad you came. It’s good to see a friendly face.”

“Have you been alright staying with you know who?” Darcy almost whispered. Jane stiffened, keeping a close eye on Erik, but to her surprise he didn’t even react.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “He’s been fine. It hasn’t been as bad as I expected at all. Where is he? Have you seen him?”

Darcy pursed her lips and gauged Erik’s reaction before speaking. The older astrophysicist frowned and waved her off.

“Stop treating me like I’m fragile,” he scolded. “I’m absolutely fine.”

“You haven’t been fine for a long time.”

“Well I am. I don’t need you to tiptoe around me. If you want to say something, just say it.”

Jane and Darcy exchanged concerned glances at Erik’s outburst. Darcy gave him an odd look, but did as he asked, and continued speaking.

“The medic told us Loki brought you in here last night. He said that he stayed here for a long time, just watching you, and he left right before we got here. I haven’t seen him and don’t know where he is.”

“Oh…” Jane mumbled, slightly disappointed that he hadn’t stayed. She wanted to thank him for helping her, but it appeared that she would have to wait. 

The door to the infirmary slammed open, and a very pissed off Nick Fury came storming in. His eyes swept the room, immediately landing on Jane and her visitors. He brandished a pair of four leaf clover panties that that astrophysicist immediately recognized as her own.

“Which one of you assholes thought it would be funny to steal my liquor and leave a pair of panties in my room?” he bellowed. “You better come clean now, because I will find out, and when I do there will be retribution.”

Jane unconsciously began sinking down on the infirmary bed, trying to make herself as invisible as possible. Her face was flushed crimson, and she knew that there was no way her poker face was good enough to hide her extreme embarrassment. Tony Stark caught her discomfort and gave her a second glance, his face lighting up in a wicked grin.

He knew the panties were hers. Great….

“They’re mine,” Tony said suddenly, his grin so wide it nearly split his face. 

“You mean to tell me that these panties are yours?” Fury growled. “What kind of idiot do you take me for?”

“Well, they’re Pepper’s actually,” Tony amended. “I just wear them on some of our wilder nights. They’re surprisingly comfortable.”

“Besides the fact that you’re disgusting, why in the hell did you leave these in my room?”

“Well I took your liquor, so I thought I would at least be nice and leave you something to brag about. You look like you haven’t been laid in years. I’m just a nice guy trying to help a brother out.”

“We are not brothers,” Fury seethed. He was so angry, a vein bulged from his forehead, and for a moment Jane feared for Tony’s life. “The leave I gave you for Pepper’s birthday, consider it canceled. You’re not going anywhere for awhile. And the special room service, consider that canceled too.”

“How am I going to get my filet mignon and pay per view?” Tony pouted.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you snuck into my room and defiled it.” Fury threw the pair of panties at Tony, who caught them with ease. “And I don’t ever want to hear about your sex life again.”

“Are you sure? You might learn something.”

Fury ignored him and slammed the door shut on his way out. After the initial shock wore off, the room burst into laughter, all of them laughing so hard they almost cried. Tony subtly slipped the panties under Jane’s pillow and winked at her. When Darcy and Erik weren’t looking, he bent down and whispered in her ear.

“You owe me,” he told her matter-of-factly. “I’m going to need your Netflix password so I can ride out my punishment in relative comfort. Also, why in the hell were your panties in Fury’s room? You owe me an explanation after I took the rap for you.”

“I didn’t do it!” Jane whispered back. “That was Loki.”

Tony blinked, a strange expression crossing his face, before whispering in her ear once again. “Now I’m really curious. Why did Loki have your panties? Something you’re not telling me?”

Jane blushed hard, and shook her head. “No! It’s not like that. He just took them!”

“Sure,” Tony whispered back playfully, giving her another wink, before straightening up. “Well, I’ll be getting out of here,” he said, addressing them all. “I’ve got some work to do. I’ll be back to check on you later, Jane, but I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better. Call if you need anything.”

Jane nodded, still mildly mortified from the panty incident. Darcy gushed on and on about how wonderful it was to meet him. Jane could have sworn she winked at him at least ten times, and to Tony’s credit, he was entirely professional with her. Erik gave him a firm handshake, and then Tony left.

“Hey Erik, could you go get us some coffee?” Darcy asked sweetly. “I’m going to see about getting Jane a shower and change of clothes, ‘cause she looks awful.”

Jane stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. It was juvenile, she knew, but she couldn’t help it. Darcy merely rolled her eyes. “Fury or one of his minions left you a change of clothes, and the doc says you can use the shower here in the infirmary. So let’s get you up and moving. You think you can stand?”

“Yeah,” Jane mumbled, as she slipped down from the infirmary bed. She was wobbly for only a moment, but she soon found her bearings. 

“I was going to tell you,” Darcy grinned as she made sure the astrophysicist could walk unassisted. “Erik’s been weird ever since we got here, but it’s a good weird. It’s almost like we got the old Erik back. He’s not paranoid or freaked out about being here. He put his pants on when we walked in the door. I didn’t even have to tell him to, Jane! The last week he’s been babbling on about mind control and how you’re going to lose your sanity, like every two seconds. I couldn’t get him to shut up, and when we got here he just kind of stopped. It’s so weird.”

“That is strange,” Jane admitted. 

“Yeah, super weird. Anyways, get yourself cleaned up, and call if you need me. I’ll be right out here.”

Jane nodded and stepped into the tiny bathroom that the infirmary housed. It had only room for a toilet, sink, and the smallest shower the astrophysicist had ever seen, but she was so glad to see it. She stripped down and took advantage of the hot water, soap, and shampoo, scrubbing the feeling of sickness off of her. When she finished showering, she dried herself and pulled on the clean pair of jeans and t-shirt that Fury’s minions had left for her. 

She was tucking in the pockets of the jeans when she felt something inside. She reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper with writing on it. She opened it, and saw the same neat lettering she had admired from the books she had read on Asgard.

Jane the note read. I hope that you are feeling well and are in good spirits. I have placed a few healing spells on you to ensure that you feel no pain. These will have to be renewed occasionally, so it is important that you inform me if you hurt or feel ill in any way. Enjoy your time with Erik. I will be close, so simply call if you need me.  
-Loki

Jane inhaled sharply, her feelings on the man in question as murky as the sky on a cloudy night. The double meaning in his note was apparent. He had fixed Erik, or so he claimed, though Jane hadn’t seen enough to know for sure. 

Loki and his motives were an enigma to her. One minute he could have her stark raving mad and ready to tear him limb from limb, and the next he would do something so shockingly nice that she was left reeling in the aftermath. She couldn’t say that they were friends, but she couldn’t say that she hated him either. He was somewhere in the murky place in between.

Jane finished dressing, her thoughts drifting between Loki, Erik, and the revelation that her life would be cut drastically short. It was enough to make her head spin. When she exited the bathroom she found Darcy and Erik waiting for her with coffee on the infirmary’s small table. She joined them wordlessly, gulping down the hot cup of heaven that Erik had brought for her.

The three of them talked and laughed, discussing old memories, awkward moments, and failures in the lab. It was just like old times, except that Jane kept thinking about how it could be the last time they got together like this. 

Erik picked up on her discomfort, and placed a hand on hers from across the table. “It will be okay, Jane,” he told her sincerely, his mouth lilting up into the fatherly smile she remembered so fondly. “Whatever happens, we’re here for you. You are not alone.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, her voice breaking at the thought of losing them.

“Have you told Thor yet?” Darcy asked. 

“Not yet,” Jane admitted. “I just… I don’t know. I need to get myself together before I tell him.”

“You need to tell him. He would want to know.”

“I know… I just… I need a day to get myself together. I’ll call for him tomorrow, I promise.”

Darcy nodded, seemingly pleased by her answer. “You ought to tell him soon. Maybe he’ll let you conquer that sexy bod of his if he knows you’re not going to make it. I wonder if it’s possible to have sex until you die? That would totally be the way I would want to go.”

“Darcy!” Erik growled sharply. “That’s enough.”

“It’s okay,” Jane sighed. “We can ignore my fate all we want, but it’s still going to happen. I have to face it at some point.”

“But you don’t have to face it today,” Erik said gently. “Thor will come up with something. I know it.”

Jane gave him a small smile, hoping that he was right. 

S.H.I.E.L.D.s resident medic, Dr. Roberts, came scurrying into the infirmary. He was tall and thin with wire-rimmed glasses and mussed hair that was a dull brown in color. His lab coat was wrinkled and unkempt, giving the appearance that he had slept in it for several days. 

“Out you two,” he shooed Darcy and Erik. “Dr. Foster needs to have her bloodwork done and she needs some rest. You can come back tomorrow.”

Darcy made a face, but Erik merely nodded, rising to his feet. Darcy threw her arms around Jane, nearly knocking her over in her enthusiasm. 

“We’ll be back to see you in a day or two,” Darcy promised. “We have to get our things moved into the apartment we’re going to be staying in, but I promise we will be back here as soon as we can. You have to fight, Jane. I can’t lose you. Promise me you won’t give up.”

“I promise,” the astrophysicist swore to her. “I’m not ready to die yet.”

Darcy gave her one last squeeze, and then Erik was there, embracing her tightly like he had the day her father died.

“I want you to know how very proud of you I am, Jane,” he said softly. You’ve accomplished so much, and grown into a lovely young woman.. I know your father would be proud too if he could see you now. I need you to hang in there and fight, Jane. You have an Einstein-Rosen Bridge to finish, and a Nobel Peace Prize to claim. Your work is going to change everything. And you have to find yourself a nice young man, because I am determined to give you away at your wedding. You can’t go until you’ve lived a long life and found happiness. Do you understand me? You fight, because you have to live.”

“I will,” Jane promised, as she embraced him, tears threatening to spill. “Thank you for everything. I don’t think I could have survived the last ten years without you.”

“It’s been my pleasure, Jane. I won’t be far, so call if you need me for anything.”

He gave her one last hug, and then he and Darcy left. Dr. Roberts kindly told her to lay down, and she did as he asked. He took samples of her blood, and ran it through a centrifuge, separating it out into several test tubes and running a myriad of tests on it. He clicked his tongue in disappointment as he observed the results, and when he finally turned back to Jane, his mouth was set in a firm frown.

“You’re not any better than you were last night,” he scowled. “Your white blood cell count is off the charts, your enzyme levels are nowhere near normal, and your blood is slowly going septic. Your organs are going to start shutting down if this continues. I don’t like this at all.”

“What can we do?” Jane asked him, a hint of desperation in her voice. 

“Not much,” Dr. Roberts admitted. “We can treat your symptoms. When your blood gets polluted enough we can give you give you blood transfusions, but we can only slow it down. I can’t fix this.”

“Oh…” Jane sighed, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Dr. Roberts said sincerely. “I have to go check on an agent who got hurt today, but I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you. I want to keep you here overnight so I can monitor you, but if you’re doing okay in the morning I’ll release you back to work.”

“Thank you,” she responded without really hearing him. He left but she never noticed. 

Her mind spun around a thousand different thoughts. Her future had been cut painfully short, and it left her grieving for all that could have been. She grieved for the project she might not ever get to complete, for Darcy and Erik and the years that they wouldn’t have together. She grieved for the man she might have loved and the family that she would never have. She grieved for a life that she would never get to live, and the legacy of fringe science that she would leave behind.

Jane found her laptop, which had been left in a bag along with her change of clothes. She opened it up, and went to her video logs, pressing record when she thought that she could hold herself together.

“This is Jane Foster,” she began slowly. “Day fifteen. First symptoms appeared last night. I became dizzy and lightheaded. Loss of vision was experienced. I passed out.”

She inhaled sharply. “Loki used his magic to assess my condition, and he has informed me that my body is rejecting the Kree DNA. Blood tests by Dr. Roberts confirm this. My white blood cells counts are high, my enzymes are not normal, and my blood is slowly going septic. It’s not looking good for me at all. Loki has put a few spells on me to keep me functioning, but my prognosis is grim. This is Jane Foster signing off on day fifteen.”

She turned off the computer and stared into space for some time. She cried, her tears spilling down her face, and blurring her vision. She finally laid down and closed her eyes, exhausted both mentally and physically. Jane barely noticed when the room shook, and the lights flickered on and off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What can we do for her?” Loki demanded, his green eyes sharp enough to cut through the doctor’s pretense. “Your Midgardian medicine can’t be completely useless. There has to be something that we can do.”

“There’s not much,” Dr. Roberts admitted, the slight tremors of his body giving away his fear. “Her blood is going septic. We could give her transfusions when it gets worse, but her organs are going to start shutting down and once that happens it’s over. We can prolong her life some, but this isn’t a quick fix, if there’s even a fix for it at all. I’m sorry.”

Loki’s fist slammed into the wall, mere inches from Dr. Robert’s head, putting a crater in the drywall. The doctor gave an undignified shriek and flattened himself as hard as he could into the wall. 

“Get out of my sight,” the god of mischief demanded. 

The doctor slipped under his arms and ran down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him. Loki sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 

His plans for Asgard and his entire future was crumbling in front of him along with Jane Foster’s frail, mortal body. She was dying. He had seen it clearly when his magic touched her. Her blood was becoming contaminated, and her organs would begin to shut down one by one. His time to save her, and in turn save himself was limited. He could treat her symptoms for now and keep her functioning, but long term….

He didn’t know. Something had to be done quickly but he didn’t know how to handle the problem. Every book he had read and all the information he had gathered had been nothing but dead ends. No current information, and certainly no useful information. 

Loki clenched his knuckles until the blood drained from them. If he failed in this endeavor he would lose Asgard and his head. Odin would make certain that he paid for his crimes. And Jane… Jane Foster, the most brilliant mortal he had ever encountered would die, which would be a terrible shame for the realm of Midgard. 

None of this sat well with him. He would have to fix this. Somehow, someway, he would fix this. 

The walls shook around him and the lights flickered on and off. Loki looked around sharply, and finding nothing resumed his thoughts of how to save Jane Foster, and in turn save himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

“Who is this Mad Titan?” Odin questioned. “Who is he that thinks he can break the peace of the realms and take life as he pleases?”

“I do not know, Father,” Thor admitted. “The creature I questioned was one of the very same creatures that the Avengers and I fought on Midgard. They are the creatures that rode with Loki in his conquest.”

“Do you think that your brother has something to do with this?” Odin seethed, his weathered face contorting into a scowl. “Do you think he also serves the Mad Titan, just as these creatures do?”

“I do not know. I want to think better of him, and a part of me believes that he is not involved in this, but I do not know for certain.”

“I would not put it past him,” Odin mused. “Your brother often deals in unsavory tactics to achieve his goals. I must ask myself what would he have to gain by this. I cannot think of a reason at the moment. Perhaps he just enjoys watching the realms burn.”

“Father,” Thor admonished. “It is not fair to blame Loki for this unless we have proof. I choose to think the best of him. I do not think he was involved.”

“Your brother is a snake and your faith in him will cost you your life one day. I only hope that I can deal swift justice to him before he ruins you as well. In any case, Loki will have many questions to answer when you return to Midgard.”

“May I go soon?” Thor asked. “I wish to check up on Jane. I worry for her.”

“All in good time my son,” Odin chuckled. “You will go to Midgard soon, but you are needed here right now, and will be for some time. If the attack on Vanaheim was just the beginning, it is time to mobilize our forces. You and Lady Sif will be training our warriors for the foreseeable future. They are in need of a crash course on war, and I think that you are ready to lead them. You will see your woman in good time, but for now I need you to be patient.”

“Yes, Father,” Thor ground out, bitter and impatient. He was a prince of Asgard, and his title came with duties he often didn’t like. He would simply have to ride it out until he could see Jane, and he hoped with all his might that it would be soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Jane sat in the infirmary once again, letting Dr. Roberts take yet another blood sample. It was a useless exercise, as her results came back exactly the same every time. According to every test her body was slowly shutting down, though she felt absolutely fine.

Loki’s doing, she reminded herself, and she was thankful to him for that. It seemed that she had been thankful to him several times over the past day. Jane hadn’t seen him since she woke up on his lap and made a fool of herself. Part of her wondered if that was why he had been avoiding her. She hoped that she had not made things too awkward between them. Her life was already complicated enough as it was. She could call for him and try to smooth things over, but her pride kept her from doing so. She would not call for him unless she had to. 

The same applied to Thor. She would not call for him until she was ready. She didn’t need his pity, and she didn’t want to be a burden to him or anyone else for that matter. 

“Your blood work looks the same,” Dr, Roberts announced. “It’s a miracle you’re even functioning.”

“Yeah,” Jane responded absentmindedly.

The walls of the infirmary shook, and the lights flickered on and off for a few minutes before plunging the infirmary into darkness. 

“That’s strange,” Dr. Roberts remarked. “We have a generator. This isn’t supposed to happen.”

Jane felt a cold shiver travel up her spine. She slid off the table and walked out of the infirmary, ignoring Dr. Roberts calling after her. The corridor outside was dark as well, so she felt her way along the wall, following it until she reached the door to the stairwell.

The inside was dimly lit from a few emergency lights located on the walls. Jane made her way down the stairs carefully, following the lights all the way down. When she reached the bottom floor where her lab was located, she noted that the doors had been barred with two large metal rods that had been slipped through the handles. The astrophysicist took them both off, setting one on the floor and keeping the other as a weapon. Whoever had barred the door was obviously not friendly.

Jane opened the door to the basement floor slowly, searching for any sign of life. There was a faint glow from the emergency lights and flashlights shined everywhere. She saw movement in her lab and heard voices that she did not recognize. Walt, the older guard, lay dead on the floor, dark blood pooling beneath him.

She almost screamed, but covered her mouth with her palm before she made a sound. Jane inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to stay calm. She forced her mind to focus on what she knew was happening.

Walt was dead. There were people in her lab. They wanted her Einstein-Rosen Bridge.

Her rationality returned to her along with a sense of purpose. She would avenge Walt, and she would retrieve her Bridge, before these slimy pieces of shit could get their hands on it. 

Jane stepped forward, creeping towards her lab with every intention to save her work and avenge the fallen guard. She raised the metal rod in a defensive posture and stalked towards the intruders, but was suddenly stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. 

“No, Jane,” Loki hissed in her ear. “We need to leave now.”

“I have to get my Bridge,” she whispered sharply. “And Walt… I have to stop them.”

“No,” Loki growled harshly. He spun her around, and Jane tried to get away, but only succeeded in backing up into the door she had come through. Loki boxed her in with both hands on either side of her face, reminiscent of the first night they had stayed together. His jaw was set tightly, and his green eyes pierced hers with an animalistic intensity.

“You are strong willed, stubborn, and defiant,” he hissed. “It is who you are, and on any day I would be glad to challenge you in an argument, but I can’t have you fighting me right now. Too much is at stake. Do you want to live, Jane Foster?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“I can help you build another Bifrost and I can avenge your guard, but I can’t bring you back from the dead. I need you to fight with me and not against me, and I need you to do exactly as I say if you want to live. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Jane growled. 

He gave her one final glare, and stepped away to release her when the walls around them shook violently. The men in her lab shouted in panicked voices, and few began moving their way, weapons drawn. 

Loki conjured an image of his armor around him, making him look even taller and more imposing than usual. He charged the men, disappearing before her very eyes, and reappearing behind one of the men. He drug a wicked looking dagger across the man’s throat as he tried to fire at him. 

Bullets ricocheted off of the ceiling and Jane dove for cover. The man’s blood spilled and he fell, his pistol sliding a few feet away from Jane. She scrambled to pick it up as she watched Loki slit another man’s throat, a wicked grin splitting his face and his knife gleaming in the semi-darkness. 

He was deadly and graceful, his movements capturing Jane’s complete attention. Some of the men fired on him, but he was always gone before the bullets could hit their target. Loki disappeared and reappeared, striking each time, the emerald green cape on his armor barely more than a blur as he moved.

His blades were sharp, and spilled blood with each strike. Jane watched man after man fall at Loki’s hands with mute fascination. The walls shuddered around her, and the ceiling began to crack above her. A few pieces of drywall and rock fell around her, and Jane scrambled for cover once again.

Loki was by her side instantly, bloodied knives in hand. “Time to go,” he said, and Jane followed him without hesitation.

They went back into the stairwell as the ceiling continued to crack above them. The god of mischief spun to face her, extending his hand in her direction. “I’m going to take us up closer to the surface so we can get out before this place collapses. I need you to hold on to me so I don’t lose you in transit.”

Jane felt both fear and excitement at the prospect of breaking the laws of physics. She tucked her stolen pistol into her belt and took Loki’s hand. He pulled her into his chest, and Jane gasped lightly with the contact. She could feel through the illusion of his armor to his solid, but undoubtedly real flesh. The god of mischief wrapped his arms around her tightly, and they disappeared.

The trip was like nothing Jane had ever experienced. It was as though her entire body was compressed and then drawn back out again. Visions of light and darkness invaded her senses. Her breath came in short gasps and time seemed to stand still. For one long moment it was just her and Loki, locked in an embrace as space and time ceased to exist. 

And then it was over, just like that. Jane was left gasping for air and wanting to throw up simultaneously as they materialized on one of the upper floors. A fire fight surrounded them and a bullet whizzed past her head, nearly taking her ear off. Before the astrophysicist even had a chance to react, Loki scooped her up and ran for cover. 

Around them battle raged. Jane saw Tony in his Iron Man suit, Director Fury, Hawkeye, and some of the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents firing on men dressed as soldiers and wearing a symbol with which she was all to familiar.

Hydra.

Panic set in and she wanted to run. They were here for her. She was sure of it.

Bullets whizzed past them, and Jane tried not to shriek as she clung more tightly to Loki. She closed her eyes, hoping they wouldn’t get hit, when she felt her body compressing again. The light and darkness invaded her senses, and time stood still. Once again it was just her and Loki adrift in nothingness. Out of curiosity she opened her eyes and brought her hand up slowly to his face. The scientist in her wondered if he was frozen during their travel or if he could move and react to her. She barely touched his face, her fingers grazing along his cheek, and was both surprised and embarrassed when he smirked at her and tightened his grip around her body. 

Yep. He definitely felt that. 

They materialized outside this time, the sun high in the sky and glaring down on them. Jane blinked, trying to set her vision right, and trying to keep from vomiting as her stomach flipped from the travel. It appeared that they were right outside of the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Black SUVs were parked in a line outside of the building, and Loki made a beeline to the nearest one. He opened the passenger door and placed Jane inside before climbing into the driver’s seat. 

“Start,” he commanded the SUV. “Drive.”

“It doesn’t work that way!” the astrophysicist exclaimed as several black sedans with Hydra hood ornaments came barreling towards them. 

“Useless piece of machinery,” Loki scoffed as he hammered his fists against the steering wheel.

“Move!” Jane growled as she crawled over the console and directly into his lap. She missed seeing his shocked expression and the way his eyebrows shot up to his hairline, but she certainly didn’t miss his knee-jerk reaction.

Jane grabbed the keys from behind the pull down mirror and started the SUV. Loki sat, stunned beneath her, his breath hitching at their position. “Move!” Jane shouted at him again. “I don’t have time to give you a lap dance. I’m trying to save our asses.”

He scrambled out from under her, his cheeks burning bright with mortification, as Jane put the SUV in gear and slammed the gas pedal to the floor. They took off, the black Hydra sedans in hot pursuit. Jane rode the SUV hard, swerving onto the interstate as soon as she had a chance. She zig-zagged, speeding up and switching lanes often, trying to lose their pursuers. Hydra followed her every move, diligently speeding up and changing lanes as she did, riding her so closely she feared that they would wreck.

The god of mischief sat in the passenger seat, taking one deep breath after another, his eyes still wide with shock. “Loki! Do something!” Jane shrieked, breaking him from his catatonic state. He whipped around, and the car behind them suddenly blew a tire out. It swerved out of their lane, and was struck by an oncoming semi in the next lane over.

“Shit!” Jane shouted, as the pieces of the Hydra sedan flipped over into her lane. She swerved hard, barely missing the charred remains of the motor, as a second Hydra vehicle moved up behind her. They bumped the side of the SUV, causing them to lurch forward. Jane swerved to compensate, almost flipping them over sideways.

Loki shot her a look and Jane rounded on him immediately. “Say one word about my driving and I will hurt you,” she growled. “It’s not like you could do better anyways.”

“I can,” he replied smugly.

“Yeah right.”

“Watch me.”

Loki turned around and the second Hydra sedan exploded, shooting flame and smoke into the air.

“Okay, you win,” Jane conceded, earning her a wicked grin from Loki. 

“Jane!” he shouted suddenly, and she barely had time to look before the man with the metal arm stepped out directly in front of them, extending his arm as if to stop them from moving.

The SUV hit the man at full speed and stopped immediately. Jane felt Loki pull her into him as they went through the front windshield. Everything was a blur from there. She never felt the glass. Loki must have taken the brunt of that, but she certainly felt the ground as they landed and rolled. Loki held onto her, lessening her impact, but it was painful all the same. 

When they stopped rolling, Jane tried to get up off the ground, but her entire body hurt. Loki lay on the ground next to her, eyes closed, and every inch of him that she could see covered in blood and lacerations. 

She was afraid he was dead until she saw him open his eyes and groan. He rolled over, pushing himself off of the ground. He rose up to his full, impressive height and reached down to help Jane up. She was able to stand with his help, but not easily. The god of mischief supported her against his shoulder and he muttered something under his breath. The astrophysicist’s pain bled away, just as her headache had the day before. 

She was about to thank him when the man with the metal arm stepped out towards them. He sauntered their way with a blade in each hand, and Jane began to hyperventilate as Loki drew his own blades in response. 

“There is no need for us to fight,” the man with the metal arm drawled. “Give me the girl and you walk away. She’s the one I’m after.”

Loki stepped in front of Jane protectively, blocking her from the man’s view. “Jane Foster belongs to me,” he snarled. “If you want her, you will have to kill me first.”

“Very well then,” the man sneered.

“Run, Jane,” Loki commanded her, as he stalked forward to meet the man with the metal arm in battle. 

For the first time since she had met him, Jane didn’t argue. She did as she was told and ran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki ran at the man with the metal arm, brandishing his knives and grinning wickedly. His adversary dived at him, but he had already moved. He flitted in and out of space and time, appearing and disappearing. Every time his adversary came at him he was one step ahead. 

He appeared behind him, and drove his blade into the soft place between his arms and chest, where armor often failed. The man groaned and threw him off, coming at him again.

The man with the metal arm was fast, faster than Loki had expected. He faked the god of mischief out, bringing his second blade around to slash his side. With no true armor, the blade cut his skin with ease. 

 

Loki growled in pain and kicked his adversary’s legs out from under him. The man with the metal arm fell, and he was on him in a second, slashing where he saw no armor. He pinned the man to the ground with his knees, and threw his fists at him, delivering blow after blow. The man’s nose shattered under his fist and blood sprayed everywhere.

His adversary kicked him in the chest, pushing him off, and in an instant their places were reversed. He stabbed Loki beneath the ribs with his blade, and turned the handle. Loki growled in pain and grasped the knife tightly, pulling it from his chest. He aimed it towards the man’s thigh. He fought back, but Loki was stronger, and he pushed the blade into his thigh between his armor. 

The man with the metal arm jumped off of him, and extracted a grenade from his armor. He pulled the pin and threw it at the god of mischief. Loki caught it in one hand, and lobbed it back at him, smirking at the look of shock that crossed his face as the grenade landed at his feet. 

Fire consumed them as the grenade exploded, and Loki dove for cover, the force of the blast knocking him off of his feet. When the smoke cleared, he scrambled to his feet, and went straight for his adversary. The man with the metal arm was struggling to get up, and Loki kicked him back down, and leaned over him, and put a knife to his throat.

“Who have you made a deal with?” he growled. “Who wants Jane Foster dead?”

And suddenly Loki was thrown to the ground, his head spinning from impact.

“Buck!” a man shouted behind him, and he turned to see Captain America catch his star spangled shield as it returned to him. “Buck! It’s me, Steve! Don’t run!”

The man with the metal arm bolted, and the Captain gave chase, leaving Loki to his own devices. The god of mischief pulled himself off of the ground once again, his body battered and bleeding. He needed to find Jane, but putting one foot in front of the other was exhausting. His magic was nearly drained, leaving none to heal his wounds and block his pain. He forced himself to grit his teeth and keep moving. He had healed Jane, and the remnants of his magic clung to her, making it easy for him to follow her trail.

He heard her shout his name, and he ran for her, ignoring the sharp pain beneath his ribs. He didn’t have to travel far before he saw her. It appeared she had tried to take refuge behind an abandoned warehouse on the side of the road. Four of Hydra’s men surrounded her. Jane raised her pistol and shot one, dropping him instantly. She turned the gun onto the next man and shot him too, blood spraying everywhere. She aimed for the third, but her barrel slid open as tried to fire. She was out of bullets.

The other two men moved on her, one hitting her and the other securing her wrists. The next second Loki was there. He appeared in front of the man who had hit Jane, and thrust his dagger deep in the man’s chest. He pulled it out and slit his throat with one easy motion, feeling the bite of steel as it sliced through his flesh. 

He threw a dagger at the other man, the knife finding its mark and piercing his heart. He dropped instantly. Loki caught his dagger and took a deep breath, his entire body hurting. He went to Jane, who was breathing heavily, still in shock. He saw the red mark on her face from where the man had hit her, and his hand rose to touch the mark unbidden.

“Are you –“ he didn’t even have time to ask her if she was alright before she threw her arms around him, taking him by surprise. He stiffened at first, but then slowly relaxed into her touch.

“Loki,” she whispered, her voice breaking. The sound of his name spoken softly on her lips was strange, but not unpleasant. He closed his eyes for just a moment as sheer exhaustion began to set it, and when he opened them again he saw a man walking towards them with a large metal box on his wrist. He instantly had a bad feeling.

“Jane,” he murmured softly against her ear. “You need to run again.”

By the time she turned around to see what was happening, it was too late. The man pressed a button on the box and a beam of purple light shot out. Loki had only enough time to pull Jane to the ground before the beam of light passed over their heads and tore apart the warehouse behind them. The building crumbled and began to collapse as Loki and Jane ran. The ground shook and they tried to keep their footing as they ran. The building behind them collapsed, parts of it raining down on the spot where they were only moments before.

Loki shoved his mother’s dagger into Jane’s hands and used his own to curl hers into a fist around the blade. “Go, Jane. Run and don’t look back.”

She gaped at him, his eyes wide with terror, and he lost his patience. “Go!” he snarled.

She nodded reluctantly and took off. Loki turned back to their attacker as he pressed the device on his wrist again. The god of mischief summoned all of the magic he had left and struck back, the green light of his magic slamming against the purple of Hydra’s weapon. 

They stayed locked for several long moments, both determined to be stronger and victorious. The purple light of Hydra’s weapon gained an inch and then another, and suddenly Loki realized that his magic would not be enough. He fought it for as long as he could, but the weapon struck him and sent his tattered body into the ground.

The man approached, a smirk of victory on his face as his beady eyes met Loki’s. The god of mischief lay on the ground, battered, bloodied, and finished. He raised his chin defiantly, thinking with some amusement that he would die with honor like the warriors of Asgard he had come to hate so much. 

“Hail Hydra,” the man drawled as he pressed the button on his wrist once again. 

The impact of the weapon drove him into the ground, his body feeling as though it was tearing itself apart. He took one last breath, preparing to die, but suddenly the pain stopped. 

Loki’s eyes blinked open to see her. Jane Foster drove his mother’s dagger through the man’s neck. She shrieked, tears running down her cheeks, and drove the dagger in his neck again and again. When he fell, she took several deep breaths, her small body shaking violently, and her face splattered in blood that was not her own. 

In that moment, mere seconds before the darkness took him, Loki thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. And when his eyes closed, surrendering him to nothingness, his last word was her name whispered on his lips.


	8. Gifts and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 8: Gifts and Curses

Earth

Loki opened his eyes to the dullest bedroom he had ever had the displeasure of seeing. The walls were a plain white with bits peeling near the ceiling. Portraits of farms, cattle, and flowers hung on the walls in an attempt to make the plain space seem more cozy. He felt scratchy blankets on top of him, made of some sort of wool, and he pushed them off slowly. 

With a start he realized that he was very nearly nude, his body covered by only a pair of undergarments. His chest, arms, and legs were littered with healing cuts and bruises, and it felt as though he had been run over by a Midgardian vehicle.

The memories came tumbling back to him. Hydra. The man with the metal arm. Jane. His breath caught at this last thought. Jane Foster had saved him. She had disobeyed him by coming back after he told her to run, which irritated him. He had told her to run for a reason, and she very easily could have been killed for her stubbornness. 

But she had come back for him. She had saved him.

Loki frowned with the realization that he now owed Jane Foster his life. It was not a position that he ever thought he would be in, nor one that he particularly relished the idea of. Regardless of what anyone said, nothing was ever truly free. Jane had given him his life, and he would have to give her something of equal value in return. He could not, and would not allow himself to stay indebted to her.

Loki climbed out of the bed carefully, his body sore and protesting the movement. And then he saw her.

Jane Foster sat slumped in the corner, her knees tucked into her body and her head down. It looked as though she was asleep. He approached her carefully, moving with quiet purpose until he was less than a foot away from her. He crouched down, wincing with the effort, and let his eyes roam over her sleeping form. 

He had seen her, truly seen her, for the first time when she saved him. She was stronger than he had given her credit for, and as brave as any warrior he had ever known. As awkward as she was, the god of mischief was convinced that Jane Foster was the very best of Midgard. 

Her chestnut hair hung over her face, and on impulse Loki gently pushed it behind her ear, his long fingers barely stroking her cheekbone. Jane’s lashes fluttered open and she inhaled sharply, her hazel eyes that she had once seen as nothing special now sparkling and full of life.

“Loki,” she breathed, and he felt something strange stir within him at the sound of his name on her lips. A small pang of want startled him, and he found himself wishing that she would say his name again, preferably with his lips buried in her neck. He briefly wondered what she tasted like, and found surprisingly that he wanted to know. But she was Thor’s, and she had made it clear that she had no interest in him.

She blinked once, pursing her lips, and Loki realized that he had been staring for far too long. 

The door to the bedroom opened, and Jane looked away as Captain America walked in.

“You!” the god of mischief snarled, as he lunged for him.

His attack took the captain by surprise, and he tackled him to the ground. He threw his fist into the captain’s face, and was pleased to hear bone snap. 

“Loki!” Jane screamed. 

The captain hit him in the chest, and forced him backwards, and suddenly the tables were turned. He threw a punch, catching the god of mischief in the throat and causing him to wheeze in pain.

“Steve!” Jane screamed again. “Stop!” She ran between the two of them and Loki stopped the captain’s fist before he accidently hit her. The three of them stayed locked that way, murder in their eyes. Loki wheezed, struggling for breath and the captain panted, blood running down the side of his face. Jane was not amused in the least with their antics.

“That’s enough! Both of you!” she snarled. “I will not have you fighting!”

“He started it,” Loki growled. “I had the man who kidnapped you and hurt you right there. He was beneath my blade, and I was about to find out who hired him to destroy you when this Midgardian trash decided to knock me out with his inferior star-spangled weaponry.”

“First of all,” Steve countered. “My shield is not inferior, because it works. I knocked you flat on your face, and I know it hurt. Second, Bucky is my friend, and I’m not about to let you kill him.”

“Do you see?” Loki exclaimed. “He is no friend of yours, Jane! He would free the man who has sentenced you to death!”

“He’s brainwashed! He doesn’t have a choice!”

“Enough!” Jane shouted, drowning out their argument. “I will hurt you both if you don’t stop it right now!”

“Why does no one invite me to brawls anymore?” a deep voice sounded out from the door. “First your Midgardian civil war, and now this. I’m beginning to feel that you spit on our friendship, Captain.”

“Thor?” Loki questioned, and turned to see his brother standing a few feet away.

“Jane called for me,” Thor said simply. “She was worried for you and with good reason. You were gravely injured. I must say, brother, that I am glad to see you awake and moving around.”

Loki blinked slowly, all of this feeling like a strange dream. “Where are we?” he finally asked.

“We’re at a hideout Steve uses,” Jane said softly. “I didn’t know what to do with you, so I called for Thor and when Steve found me and offered us sanctuary I took it. We’re going to stay here for a few days until S.H.I.E.L.D. can move us to one of their safe houses.”

“Did you tell Thor?” he asked her, meeting her hazel eyes with his own. He noted how her lip trembled, and she blinked a few times to keep the tears at bay.

“Yes,” she finally said. “He knows I’m dying.”

And suddenly, he understood exactly what it was he wanted to give Jane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smoke and fire from the wreckage of the SUV invaded her senses, choking her and stinging her eyes. She screamed, but no one came for her. Hydra’s men ran through the smoke, chasing her, their jackets adorned with grotesque versions of the red and black patch they always sported. 

Jane ran as fast as her legs would allow, her lungs burning from smoke and lack of oxygen. She tripped, and tumbled to the ground, broken glass and shrapnel beneath her. Hydra’s men were on her in a second, grabbing her, hitting her, and thrusting their guns into the back of her skull. She fought them, trying to get away, but they held her even more tightly.

She desperately grabbed for the pistol she carried on her belt. Jane brought the gun up, her hands shaking and she shot the men, one after another they fell, their blood splattering her hands and face. She cried as their bodies dropped to the ground and hung limply like ragdolls. She did this. She killed them. 

The astrophysicist scrambled to her feet, running once again. A man with a metal box on his arm stepped out in front of her, and shot a beam of purple light at her face. She ducked, the light barely missing her. Loki lay at his feet, and the man laughed as he aimed the box at him. Jane pulled a dagger from her pocket and she attacked him savagely, driving the blade into his neck.

Blood covered her hands as drove the dagger in again and again. The man’s skin yielded under her attack and she could feel the strength leave him as she shrieked. “Murderer” he snickered as his body went limp. She screamed, tears forming in her eyes and dropped to her knees, right next to Loki. 

Except he was dead. His body was covered in blood. She screamed his name, begging him to wake up, but he lay lifeless, his fathomless green eyes glassed over. She shook him, crying and pleading, though she knew he would not answer. 

The man with the metal arm grabbed her by the shoulder roughly, and hoisted her up eye level with him. “You can run,” he drawled. “But wherever you go, I will find you. His hands tightened around her, and she screamed.

Jane woke, thrashing in a cold sweat. Thor was at her side, wrapping his arms around her and trying to still her. 

“Shh…” he soothed. “It’s alright, Jane. You were having a nightmare. I came in here to check on you, and you were screaming.”

“I’m sorry…” she said, shivering, noting that Thor had climbed into the bed with her. He lay on top of the covers, respecting her personal space. He was dressed in sweatpants and one of Steve’s old t-shirts, and if she wasn’t so freaked out she might have laughed at how comical he looked.

“Shh… There is nothing to be sorry for,” he scolded as he wrapped her tightly in his arms. He pulled her into him, encircling her body with his. Jane stopped flailing and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. “That’s it, Jane. Relax. Everything is okay. Go back to sleep.”

Jane lay next to him, willing her heart to quit pounding in her chest. She lay there for a long time until she felt Thor’s breathing grow steady and heard his soft snores as he fell asleep. She tried to follow him into sleep, but she lay wide awake for long after. Part of her dream came back to her, and she saw Loki’s lifeless body, covered in blood. A shiver ran down her spine, and she was unable to shake the image from her head. 

She needed to see him. She needed to know that he was alive.

Jane slowly wriggled out of Thor’s arms, careful not to wake him. She slipped off of the bed and padded silently across the house, to the room Loki was sleeping in. She would look at him, convince herself that he was still alive, and then she would go back to sleep. That was all. 

She knew that she should knock, but she didn’t want to wake him. How in the hell would she explain to him that she was just making sure he was still alive? I had a nightmare. So lame. He would probably think she was sneaking into his room for a late night booty call, or something equally disgusting and was too embarrassed to tell him the truth. No, she would be in and out, and she would not wake him.

Jane slipped in his door quietly, moving with stealth and purpose. A lamp was on next to his bedside, but Loki lay sprawled out on the bed, his long legs nearly hanging off the end. He wore normal clothes like Thor, and it was strange. Steve had loaned him a pair of black sweatpants that rode low on his waist and a gray t-shirt. The way he was laying on the bed caused the t-shirt to ride up, giving her a very nice view of his lower abdominals and… Looking too low, Jane. Stop it. 

She blushed even though she knew he would never find out she was admiring his physique, and turned her eyes to his face. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, his dark hair splayed out beneath him in unkempt curls. He was handsome, she had to admit that. She also had to admit that she enjoyed looking at him, though she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

Jane watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He was alive. She kept watching, repeating to herself Loki is alive. Loki is alive. He was alive. She could go now, but as she turned to leave, she heard his silky voice behind her. 

“What brings Jane Foster to my bedroom at such a late hour?” he asked, his voice pure seduction.

And… she officially wanted to die. Could she hide? Maybe pretend she wasn’t there? She turned around to face him, her face a picture of absolute mortification. He sat up on the mattress, his lips curved up into a smirk, and his green eyes dancing with mischief. Nope… Definitely too late to hide. Shit.

“Perhaps you have come to have a rousing discussion about physics, or maybe you’ve come for an entirely different reason.”

“I couldn’t sleep!” Jane blurted out. “Definitely not…that… I would never!”

“Come now Jane, surely I’m not that hideous?” he pouted, and she worried on some level that she might have hurt his feelings.

“No! You’re not! I mean… ugh… Why did you have to go and make this awkward?”

“I made this awkward?” he laughed. “My dear Jane, I was not the one staring at you as you slept.”

Jane growled in frustration, and turned to storm out, but Loki’s voice stopped her.

“Jane,” he said softly, all teasing gone from his tone. “Come here.”

She wasn’t sure why she went back to him. She should have walked away and pretended nothing had happened. Thor was waiting for her in her bed across the house. She had accomplished what she came here for, and she should have left, but she didn’t.

Jane walked back to his bed and sat on the edge, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She sighed as he looked her over.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Loki asked her. “Thor snore too much?”

Jane laughed in spite of her embarrassment, and quickly cupped a hand over her mouth to avoid waking Thor and Steve. “No,” Jane said between giggles. “I mean, yes, but that’s not why I can’t sleep. I was having a nightmare.”

“About Hydra?” he pressed.

“Yes,” she responded. “And you were in it.”

“Oh?” his brows shot up suggestively. “You dream of me, Jane Foster? I’m flattered.”

“You were dead,” she continued on as if he hadn’t said anything. “It felt so real, and I just… I had to see that you were alive with my own eyes, so maybe I could forget about it.”

“I’m alive because of you,” he noted. “Though I wish you had listened to me and ran like I told you to. You could have easily been killed.”

“I wasn’t going to leave you there. I started to run, but I just couldn’t leave you.”

Loki sighed deeply. “Stubborn mortal,” he growled, but Jane sensed the endearment behind his words. “I want to give you something.”

“Oh?” 

“Would you like to learn magic?”

Jane’s eyes went wide at his offer, and she could feel a wide grin splitting her face.

“The entire universe can be at your fingertips, my dear. You need only say yes.”

“Yes,” she replied without hesitation.

Loki gave her a genuine grin that had her stomach doing a strange flip. “It will change you,” he warned her. “You will never be just a mortal again. Are you sure that you want this?”

“Yes,” she said again with no hesitation, the thrill of mastering something that belied all logic and that no one else had ever experienced too appealing to turn down. “I want this.”

“MIdgardians are not born with the natural ability of magic like those of other realms. I will have to impart that ability to you before I can teach you to use it.”

He picked up the dagger she had used the day before and he touched the edge to the skin of his palm. He drug the blade across his skin, earning a gasp from Jane. Blood welled to the surface, staining his palm. He did the same to his other palm, cutting a twin gash in the skin. He flipped the blade over and extended it to her handle first.

“Your turn.”

Jane took the dagger from him and looked between the blade and Loki’s bleeding palms. “Can you do it?” she asked. “I’ve never been very keen on the idea of self inflicting wounds.”

“It must be you,” Loki responded softly. “This is a gift that you must take willingly.”

Jane nodded, took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and pressed the blade to her palm. She applied pressure, the blade cutting through her skin like butter. She gasped as the blood welled to the surface. She moved to the other palm, her hands shaking slightly, and made a clean cut across the center. “Now what?” she asked nervously.

“Now we bind our palms together,” the god of mischief replied. He pulled a thick strip of emerald green cloth from seemingly out of nowhere. “Put your palms in mine,” he commanded softly.

Jane hesitated, her eyes meeting his and drowning in the fathomless depths of his green orbs. “Do you trust me, Jane Foster?” he asked, his voice smooth as silk.

“Everything in me says that I shouldn’t,” the astrophysicist responded slowly. “But I think I do. You protected me from Hydra. I don’t think you would hurt me.”

“If you trust me, take my hands.”

Jane hesitated for only a moment before she put her palms in his. He wrapped his fingers around her hands, and Jane felt her stomach flip again at the contact. His hands were cool but strong, and they gripped hers tightly, their size dwarfing her own small hands. 

You know what they say about men with large hands… she remembered Darcy’s lewd stories, and immediately regretted thinking about it. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and Loki smirked.

“Why Jane, you seem a bit flustered… Has Thor never touched you like this before?”

“Shut up,” Jane growled, her cheeks still burning bright. Loki gave a genuine laugh that had her stomach flipping yet again, and she began to wonder If something was wrong with her. What the hell was going on?

“Take the ribbon and wind it around our hands on one side,” he commanded her. “When you’re finished, I’ll tie the other. 

She nodded, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself again before taking the green silk ribbon from him. She wound the ribbon around their entwined hands, her left and his right. When she was finished, she placed her right palm back in his, and gasped in surprise when the ribbon wound itself around their hands with no assistance. Loki merely smirked at her awed expression.

“Have you ever done this before?” Jane asked nervously. 

“No.” Another smirk twitched at his lips. “Are you afraid, Jane Foster? You still have time to change your mind.”

“Absolutely not,” she growled. “Get on with it.”

He chuckled and closed his eyes, speaking rapidly and in a strange language that she had come to associate with his magic.

“What are you saying?” she asked breathlessly.

“Magic’s darkness, magic’s light,” he said in English. “I give my gift to thee on this night. Mortal’s weakness flee on sight. My gift is yours for all your life.”

It was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. Loki gripped Jane’s hands tightly with his own, and Jane gasped as her very blood began to burn. It felt as though fire had crept into her veins and was burning her from the inside. Just as suddenly as the burning began, the fire turned to ice. Her body shivered, and she focused on Loki to keep herself from pulling away. 

His eyes were closed, and his lips pursed in concentration. Jane wondered if it was painful for him as well. He squeezed her hands gently, and then suddenly it was over. No more fire. No more ice. Just her and Loki sitting on a bed in Steve’s hideout, fingers entwined.

Loki’s eyes snapped open and he gave her a small smile. “How does it feel?” he asked softly, his voice velvet to her ears. 

Jane took a deep breath, feeling the raw power that flowed through her veins. She felt strong, like nothing could touch her. The power within her itched to be manipulated, and she found it upsetting that she didn’t know how. “It feels…” she began slowly. “It feels like I need to do something.”

“Excellent,” Loki grinned as he pulled his hands out of hers and untied their bonds. “Now what I want you to do is take that power and try to manipulate it. Put out your hands.”

Jane did as she was told, and placed her hands out, palms up. “Loki! Look!” she exclaimed, both shocked and thrilled to see the cuts on her palms healing before her very eyes. 

“It will scar,” Loki warned her. “A side effect of blood magic.”

Jane waved him off. “I don’t even care. This is so cool! How do I manipulate it?” Loki held out his own palms, which were also starting to heal. “Will you scar too?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” he responded, the hint of a smile on his face. “We will match. I believe you Midgardians refer to it as twins. Now, feel the power within you. Focus it. Your goal is to get that power in your palms as a tangible force. Don’t overthink it, just feel it and make it obey you.”

Jane focused on feeling the power within her. She shut everything out, except for the feel of it running through her veins. She coaxed it with her mind, trying to bend it to her will, but nothing happened.

“Relax,” she heard the god of mischief’s smooth voice in her ear. “Think of whatever inspires you most in this world. Whatever makes you powerful. Be confident. The power is yours, and it will obey you.”

“The power is mine,” Jane whispered. Her thoughts turned to all of the things that inspired her. The Einstein-Rosen Bridge. The halls of Asgard. The stars on a clear night. Traveling through space and time and defying physics and the S.H.I.E.L.D. complex. Loki’s smile. 

She wasn’t sure how Loki’s smile had invaded her thoughts, but it did inspire her. Jane felt the magic come alive in her veins and she guided it using her mind.

“Yes, Jane!” Loki exclaimed.

She opened her eyes to see green wisps of light swirling above her palms. “Oh!” she gasped, and Loki shot her the most beautiful grin she had ever seen. His green eyes danced with pride and delight, and she found herself returning his grin tenfold. She wiggled her palms, and the light moved up and down in a frenzied manner. Jane gasped with delight once again, and on impulse she threw her arms around Loki.

‘This is so amazing! Thank you!” She hugged him tightly and felt him shift uncomfortably beneath her. When she pulled back, she was surprised to see that his eyes were wide, and his breathing had become labored. “Loki?” she asked softly. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I know you’re still recovering and –“

“No,” he responded as he inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “I just need some time…alone…”

“Oh…” Jane breathed, feeling slightly disappointed that he would dismiss her. “Okay, I’ll go.”

She started to slide off of his bed, but Loki stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Jane,” he said softly, and she heard another sharp intake of breath. “I did not mean to slight you. I just need some time alone. Practice manipulating your magic tonight and I will teach you to use it tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Loki,” Jane told him again. “This means a lot to me.” She gave him a small smile, before sliding off the bed and heading back to her temporary bedroom where Thor’s sleeping form waited for her. She sat in a chair that occupied the corner of the room, not wanting to wake Thor, and summoned her magic. She smiled to herself as the now familiar green wisps of magic danced in her palms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Jane,” Thor’s voice broke into her panicked dreams of Hydra chasing her and Loki dead at her feet. “Jane, are you alright?” Her eyes blinked open to see Thor standing over her with a frown on his face. “And why are you sleeping in this chair?”

“Oh yeah,” Jane replied sheepishly, taking in her surroundings. She was indeed sleeping in a chair in the corner of the bedroom. She remembered sitting there after she left Loki, and manipulating her magic for several hours, but it appeared as though sleep had finally taken her. “I couldn’t sleep, so I walked around for a little while. When I cam back, I didn’t want to wake you up, so I slept here,” she told him, her words partially true.

“Do not worry about waking me up,” Thor said softly. “Next time come back to my side. I always want you here.

“Okay,” Jane promised, giving him a small smile. 

He leaned over, his lips meeting hers in a chaste kiss. He stroked her cheek gently with his hand, and stood up to his full height. He extended a hand to help her up, but before she could take it he stopped. His face clouded over in a stern expression, and he frowned. 

“What is that on your palm, Jane?” he asked suspiciously. “You did not have that yesterday.”

Shit. Something told her that he was not going to like her explanation. Jane glanced at her palms, both of which had healed and scarred. “Well…” she began slowly. “Loki gave the ability to use magic. No big deal.”

Thor’s expression shifted from suspicion, to shock, and then to anger. It was scary, and Jane really wished that she hadn’t told him.

“That is blood magic, Jane! How could you let this happen?”

“Relax, Thor! It’s not a big deal. I’m fine.”

“Jane, do you know anything at all about blood magic?” Thor asked impatiently.

“No.”

“Then listen to me. It is a big deal. Blood magic is not free. There are always side effects. Someone will pay for it, be it you or Loki.”

“I feel fine,” she argued. “There’s no need to worry about me.”

“Jane,” Thor said gently as he crouched down to her level and took her hands in his. “I know that my being gone has not been easy for you, and I know that you and Loki have formed a friendship of sorts. It pleases me greatly to see the two of you getting along, but never forget that Loki is not a kind man. Everything he does is either strictly for his benefit or his amusement. I believe that he is a better man than Father and the rest of Asgard think he is, but I am not fooled by him. I know his tricks, and I never completely trust him unless his agenda is aligned with mine.”

He met Jane’s eyes with his striking blue orbs, and she saw nothing but concern for her there. “What I’m trying to tell you, Jane, is that I want you to be careful with him. He is called Silvertongue, and with good reason. Promise me that you will not do something so foolish again.”

Jane’s looked into Thor’s bright blue eyes once again, and swallowed. “I promise,” she agreed. “But you’re wrong about Loki. A few days ago, I would have agreed with you, but I’ve seen him do things that have been of no benefit to himself. He is not as heartless as he seems.”

“I hope that you are right,” Thor said fondly. “I truly do.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Loki!” Thor’s voice boomed through their hideout. “We need to talk! Now!”

He heard him before he saw him, his boots stomping heavily on the floor. Thor rounded the corner, and approached the god of mischief where he lounged on the couch in Steve’s living room. 

“Yes, brother,” he responded, his voice clipped with irritation.

“What have you done to Jane?” the thunder god growled, as he came to tower over his lounging form. 

“Whatever do you mean, brother?” Loki feigned innocence.

“You know of what I speak,” Thor growled. “The scars on her palms. The blood magic you used on her! Why? Answer me!”

“It was not anything that she did not want,” the god of mischief smirked. “I certainly didn’t force it on her. Jane Foster practically jumped at the chance to learn magic.”

“Maybe so, but you did not tell her everything, did you?” 

“No, I did not,” Loki responded slowly. “But the cost is mine to bear. Jane will no negative effects. In fact, the magic may very well save her life. Her body will be able to heal itself while the Kree DNA tears her apart. I’ve given Jane a fighting chance. You should be thanking me.”

Thor sighed, Loki’s logic overpowering his anger. “You will teach her to use magic?” he asked quietly as he took a seat next to his younger brother. 

“Yes.”

“It will be strange, Jane having your powers. It will take some time to grow accustomed to it.”

“Jane is eager to learn,” Loki acknowledged. “She will be a worthwhile student. I will teach her all that I know, and perhaps one day she will be stronger than both of us.”

“I have no doubt of that,” Thor chuckled. “It pleases me that the two of you are getting on well. Thank you for looking after her in my absence.”

Loki merely nodded. “I will need my armor if you wish for me to continue keeping her safe. As you well know, I nearly died protecting her. This Hydra has weapons beyond the capacity of anything I have ever seen. I need my armor to stay alive. If I fall, they will take Jane easily.”

“I anticipated that you would say that,” Thor mumbled thoughtfully. “I brought your armor with me from Asgard. Father was none too pleased, but I took it anyway. I will retrieve it for you in a moment.”

Loki nodded once again. “How are things in Asgard?” he asked slowly.

“Not so good. We’re mobilizing for war. Vanaheim was attacked by the Chitauri. You know the creatures well.” Loki froze, and Thor turned to face him, his ice blue eyes boring into the god of mischief’s green ones. “Tell me true, brother. Do you know anything about the Mad Titan who commands them?”

Loki inhaled slowly, and closed his eyes for a moment, as though gathering the words to respond. “His name is Thanos,” he said slowly. “And he is not to be trifled with.”

“Did you serve under him when you tried to conquer Midgard?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

And there it was, the question he knew Thor had been dying to ask from the moment he had arrived. “Does it matter?” he spat bitterly.

“It does to me.”

“Did you ever wonder why I would want to conquer a backwater realm like Midgard in the first place? What would I have to gain by being ruler of nowhere?”

“A crown perhaps.”

“A crown for what? A realm of people who can be squashed as easily as bugs. Without your Avengers, Midgard is defenseless.”

“Then he bribed you somehow,” Thor deduced. 

“Thanos is very persuasive.”

“Do you work for him now?”

Loki laughed, the sound deep and heavy with bitterness. “If Thanos saw me now he would tear the flesh from my bones. We are not exactly on speaking terms at the moment.”

Thor gave a long exhale in relief. “Does he have any weaknesses? Anything that we could exploit in battle?”

“No,” Loki mumbled. “You fight Thanos, you die. There will be no happy end for you if you pursue him.”

“Thor! Loki!” Jane shouted. “Come quick! Steve’s made pancakes!”

She ran to them with a dazzling grin on her face. Even in her usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt, Loki was left breathless at her beauty. 

“Come on!” she exclaimed, taking them both by the hand. Thor smiled widely, and Loki gaped at the feel of her hand in his. Her skin was soft and he absentmindedly caressed it with his fingers as he allowed her to lead them across the house and into the kitchen.

The smell of an unfamiliar food overpowered him, and he saw Steve with some strange round bread pieces on a cooking device. Jane urged him to sit at the small table in the kitchen, and he did, his mind still spinning from things that were now seemingly out of his control. 

“You’ll like these, brother. They’re delicious!” Thor laughed, but Loki barely heard him. He hardly noticed when Jane put a plate in front of him. He was too busy watching her every move, memorizing her curves, and wondering what it would be like to feel all of them. He very much wanted to touch her. He was also fairly sure that he was going mad.

Jane plopped down in the chair between him and Thor and began to eat. Loki took a bite of his pancakes, doing his best not to think about her, until he saw Thor. His brother wrapped an arm around Jane’s waist and leaned over, giving her a soft kiss.

The god of mischief felt an intense anger rise up within him that was both surprising and unbidden. He didn’t like Thor touching Jane, and he certainly didn’t like him kissing her. He ground his teeth together in anger, and growled audibly. His hand twitched slightly at the hilt of his dagger, and he wanted nothing more than to do away with his brother, who had so quickly become his rival in competition for Jane’s affections. 

What in the hell was going on? Where was his self-control?

Loki’s blood boiled at the mere thought of his brother touching Jane. Jane Foster belonged to him. He should be the only one touching her. 

“Oh, Loki!” Jane exclaimed. “I’m so sorry. I forgot to tell you that you’re supposed to put syrup on those.”

His head snapped towards her. She was looking at him, her pretty hazel eyes locked with his, and her cheeks dusted with slightest amount of embarrassment. He thought to himself all the things he could say to her that would make those cheeks burn bright. 

Jane cut a piece of her pancake off with her fork. “Here,” she said quickly, extending the fork along with the piece of pancake to him. “Try mine and see if you like it.”

“Why thank you, Jane,” Loki purred seductively, his attitude improving significantly with her attention. He leaned over the table and took her fork in his mouth, very slowly pulling the pancake off with his teeth. He sat back and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor as Jane awaited his response. Thor watched him carefully, his golden brows furrowed in equal parts confusion and irritation.

“It’s quite delectable, my dear Jane,” he purred.

“I knew you would like it!” she grinned triumphantly. “I’ll put some on your pancakes.”

Loki watched as she took the bottle of syrup and drenched his pancakes. When she was finished, he caught her hand in his and brought her knuckles up to his lips. He planted a kiss there, smirking when she blushed. 

“My dear Jane, how would I ever eat Midgardian fare properly without your assistance?” He turned his smirk to Thor, who was gaping at his behavior.

“Okay…” Steve interrupted from across the table, clearing his throat. “I hate to interrupt…whatever that was… but I need to talk to all of you about an idea I had.”

“As you Midgardians say, fire away,” Thor grinned, his brother’s strange behavior apparently forgotten.

“Well…” Steve began. “Hydra is after Jane, correct?”

“Correct.”

“And I’m after Buck, who is working for Hydra. If I can catch him and unarm him, I can talk to him and get him to remember me. He can tell us where Hydra’s compound is and S.H.I.E.L.D. can go in and do the rest.”

“You trust that lunatic?” Jane questioned skeptically. “He kidnapped me! And he tried to kill Loki!”

“And me as well,” Thor threw in.

“Okay, so Bucky hasn’t exactly done a great job of making friends,” Steve conceded. “But he’s been brainwashed by Hydra. He can’t help what he does. He’s not in his right mind.”

“He’s dangerous,” Loki growled. “He needs to be taken care of.”

“You don’t understand,” Steve cut in. “I’ve gotten through to him before. I can do it again. He knows me. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone. They’re making him do all of it.”

“So you think you can turn him to our side?” Thor asked skeptically. “Seems like a long shot.”

“I can do it,” Steve assured him. “I just need some time and a way to lure him in. I need Jane.”

“Yes,” Jane responded.

“No,” both Thor and Loki growled in unison.

“You are not using Jane as bait,” Thor frowned. 

Loki rose to his full impressive height, and glared at Steve. “If you even think about putting Jane Foster in danger, I will rip your entrails out with my bare hands and feed them to the dogs that roam your streets as you watch.”

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, and Jane was at his side, putting those deliciously soft hands on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Loki,” she pleaded. “Please don’t threaten him.” Loki huffed indignantly, but allowed the astrophysicist to push him back down in his seat.

“What if I can come up with something where Jane is guaranteed not to get hurt or taken by Hydra,” Steve compromised. 

“If you can keep me safe, I’d be glad to help,” Jane agreed. “If we can find Hydra’s compound, S.H.I.E.L.D. can take them out.”

Steve nodded. “Are you guys okay with this?” he asked the two Asgardians. 

“Yes,” Thor responded. “As long as you can promise Jane’s safety. I must return to Asgard soon, but I will stay for as long as I can to help.”

Loki grumbled, but nodded his reluctant assent.

“Very good then,” Steve smiled. “I’ll get to work on a plan.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki stood outside of Steve’s hideout, his location cloaked. He took several deep breaths, willing his erratic heart to calm down. 

It was impossible. It was unbelievable. And yet, it simply was.

He remembered visiting the kennels of Asgard as a child, a young prince who preferred the company of the hunting hounds to most of the other boys his age. The hounds were loyal, they never teased him, and they were always happy to be around him. 

He remembered one day in particular when he had gone to the kennels, Fandral and Volstagg had accused him of cheating in battle training because he used his magic. They challenged him to a fight with no magic, saying that if he ever wanted to amount to anything as a warrior, then he must not use magic, because magic was considered a coward’s tool. The young raven-haired prince, who had been so desperate to please, had agreed and soundly gotten his ass kicked. 

He went to the kennels afterwards, lip bloodied and eye blackened, looking for an escape from the hell of never being enough. He remembered vividly that the stud hound was in a riot that day. He was a big dog with enough power and weight to him that he could take down larger game than most other dogs. His name was Bor after Odin’s father, and he had always been one of Loki’s favorites. 

Bor had torn his face up with blood and missing hair across his long nose and above his eyes. His paws were bloody and torn. His cage was bent, the metal twisted violently, and he howled incessantly. Everything Loki normally enjoyed about Bor was gone, to be replaced by a dog near madness. 

He remembered running to the kennel master, afraid that Bor was sick. The man had laughed him off, explaining to the young prince that a few of the bitches were in heat and he was not allowing them to breed. Bor was not sick, he had simply torn himself up trying to escape his cage and get to the females.

The young prince had been horrified that such a change could overcome the usually even-tempered dog. But now, standing outside Steve’s hideout watching Jane, he began to understand.

He had been attracted to Jane for some time, but had written it off. She was a mortal. Her life was short and insignificant in comparison to his. When she had saved him, he knew that he wanted her, but still he could control himself. She was not interested in him, and she was clearly in love with Thor. He could live with that.

Something had shifted within him when he gave her his magic. He had felt the beginnings of the shift when she had hugged him last night. It was as though his body came alive at her touch. He was hyperaware of everything that she did, and every touch felt as though electricity was running rampant through his system. 

He wanted to touch her. He wanted to bury his face in her neck and kiss her entire body, just so he could feel her skin on his lips. He wanted to be inside of her, feeling her body as she writhed beneath him and screamed his name in pleasure. He wanted her, all of her. And he did not want to share. 

He had lost his cool this morning when Thor had kissed her. The very idea of anyone but him touching her was enough to drive him into a blind rage. 

He would have to win her. Somehow he would have to make her see that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Like the hound in the kennel, Loki was overtaken with the urge to claim her and make her his own. Thor be damned. He would make Jane Foster fall in love with him. He would steal her away from Thor, and she would be his.


	9. Secrets, Intentions, and Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 9: Secrets, Intentions, and Rivalry

Earth

“Relax, Jane,” Loki said softly in her ear. She took a deep breath and leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his chest against her back. One of his hands was cupped beneath hers, and the other placed a dagger in her palm. “Now command your magic into the dagger, but don’t put too much thought into it.”

“Are you sure I’m ready for this?” she asked skeptically.

“You’re ready.”

She took another deep breath and coaxed her magic from her, willing it into the blade in her palms. “Please, magic,” she asked softly.

“Do not beg,” Loki cut in sharply. “You are master of your magic. Command it.”

And so she did. She felt the dagger rise from her palm, her magic bringing it to life.

“Yes, Jane!” the god of mischief encouraged her. The dagger floated above her hands, waiting to be commanded further. “Now bury it in the tree right in front of us. Try to hit the center.” Jane inhaled sharply, trying to calm her nerves. “How many times must I tell you to relax?” Loki sighed.

“I’m trying,” Jane countered.

“Don’t try. Just do.”

Jane closed her eyes and focused on the steady rise and fall of Loki’s chest against her back. She matched her breath with his, inhale for inhale and exhale for exhale.

“Very good,” she heard him whisper in her ear, so close his lips grazed her skin. She shivered involuntarily, and she could have sworn that the god of mischief touched his lips to her skin again, but the sensation was gone before she could prove it happened. “Now put the dagger in the tree.”

And she did, or tried anyway. The dagger shot right out of her hands, and whizzed past the tree. 

“We need to work on your aim.”

“I did that?” Jane asked in awe.

“Well I certainly didn’t do it for you,” Loki chuckled. “If it was me, the dagger would have hit its mark.”

“Ass,” she scoffed, earning a genuine laugh from the god of mischief. 

“Try again,” he urged her, placing another dagger in her palms. 

Jane leaned back against his chest, matching her breath with his until she felt her entire body relax. She let her magic flow into the dagger and it left her palms like a rocket. She hit the tree this time, but it was nowhere near the center.

Loki clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Again,” he commanded.

Jane practiced throwing the dagger again and again, her magic coming more easily each time. Her aim however, was terrible. 

“I think we need to change this up,” Loki finally said. He moved from behind her and she instantly missed his warmth. He walked over to the tree she had been trying to hit for what seemed like hours, and planted himself right in the center of her target. “It’s obvious that you lack proper motivation to hit the target, so I will be that motivation. I want you to throw the dagger as close to my face as you can, without harming me. If you choose to miss the tree entirely, or do not give an effort to aim the dagger, there will be repercussions, do you understand?”

The astrophysicist gaped at him, hardly believing what he was asking her to do. “I am not using my magic to throw knives at you.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“If you find yourself drawn into a battle, the ability to aim a weapon and hit your intended target could be the difference between saving a friend or letting him die,” Loki reasoned. “If I were engaged in battle with an enemy and you were to see that I was losing, you may very well need to be able to throw a dagger and take out my adversary without harming me. If you want me to live, that is.”

“Do I really have to do this?”

“Yes. It is imperative that you can properly aim a weapon.”

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you,” Jane admitted. “You’ve seen my aim.”

“Visualize where you want the dagger to go,” he instructed her. “Your lack of confidence is your biggest obstacle. Overcome it, and you can put the blade wherever you want. I trust that you will not damage my face too badly.”

He squared up in front of the tree and Jane became very nervous. She gripped the dagger in her palms and tried to relax, but she felt strangely unsettled without Loki behind her.

“In a battle I will be out in front of you, not behind you. You must learn to relax without my assistance,” Loki called out. Jane took a few deep breaths, her heart pounding in her chest. “Relax, Jane,” she heard his voice in her head as clearly as if he had been standing behind her. A peace came over her, and she felt her body relax despite her fear.

She felt the dagger come alive in her hands, and she released it, focusing on where she wanted it to go. She almost screamed when it found its mark in the tree, the edge slicing a clean gash in Loki’s cheek.

“Getting better,” he remarked casually as he tried to wipe the blood from his face. “A little too close for my taste though. I would prefer not to be maimed next time.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jane gasped. “I didn’t mean to cut you. Can we please not do this anymore?”

“Again,” he commanded, ignoring her request. “And this time, don’t hit me.”

Jane held the dagger, her hands shaking. “Relax, Jane,” she heard his voice in her head once again. Her eyes found him, taking in his calm and collected stance. The gash on his face was bleeding, but his eyes were focused on her and her alone. He nodded once, almost imperceptibly and Jane felt a sense of serenity come over her. She let the dagger fly. It buried itself in the tree an inch from Loki’s face, and he grinned his approval. 

“Excellent, Jane!” he shouted. She threw a few more at his insistence, each making their mark in the tree about an inch or two from his face. The god of mischief grinned proudly, and motioned her over, showing her how close her daggers had all hit. “This is good, Jane,” he told her as they observed her strike pattern. “Your aim is much better. You just needed some motivation.”

“Can you find some other way to motivate me next time?” she groaned. “That was terrifying.”

“Part of being ready to defend yourself is to think through the panic and be able to react,” Loki said simply as he turned to face her. “Fear is a natural response to attack. It’s how you deal with your fear that defines –“

He stopped suddenly as Jane gently pressed her fingers to the gash on his cheek, the wound she had given him. She felt him stiffen under her touch and he sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes fluttering closed. 

It was strange to her, seeing him this way. She had spent the last two years thinking of him as a monster, some power-hungry, bloodthirsty beast who was incapable of anything but destruction and pain. Over the past few days, however, he view of him had changed drastically. He was most definitely not a monster, though Jane couldn’t say with certainty that he was a good man either. Loki was somewhere in the space between. To some he was still a monster, but to her he was a teacher, a protector, and a friend.

“How do I heal it?” she asked him softly. For a long time he was quiet, and when he finally did speak, his voice was low and ragged.

“Command it,” he ground out. “You can do whatever you want if you have enough confidence.”

“Heal,” Jane said simply, allowing Loki’s presence to relax her and give her the confidence she needed. To her delight, the gash became smaller and smaller under her touch until it sealed up completely, leaving only a little dried blood to prove that it had ever been there. She swept her fingers gently over the healed wound, and was surprised when Loki’s hands suddenly gripped her waist.

Jane gasped as the magic in her veins danced at his touch. The scientist in her was instantly intrigued. Was this a reaction to his magic? If so, did he feel it too? How close did they have to be? She had to run some tests on this. The thrill of discovery made her grin, but when her eyes caught Loki’s she stopped. His green eyes drilled through her with a smoldering intensity that caused her heart to stop.

“Loki! Jane! Where are you?” Thor called out. “Steve has a plan!”

Jane pulled away and shouted back to him. “We’ll be in a second!”

She glanced back at Loki once more, his brows furrowed in irritation, and left to follow Thor inside. She tried to shake off the remnants of whatever it was that had just happened. She had a lot of things to sort out, but it was clear that she had formed some sort of bond with Loki through their magic. Her magic was inherently his, so it made sense she supposed, though she needed to know more. That was definitely something that she was going to test at a later time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve’s plan was a little shaky, but Jane felt it could work. The idea was to get her out in public, but to get her to an area that could easily be defended by Steve, the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony Stark was holding a benefit gala the following week for a local cancer research team, and Steve suggested that this was their best opportunity.

The event was to be at Stark Tower, an easily defendable location, with the most up to date military gadgets. His plan was to send Jane into the gala with either Thor or Loki as her date for her protection. A team would check all guests to make sure no one got in uninvited. Tony Stark would be inside as well, in case things went south. Outside, Steve, whichever Asgardian did not go as her date, and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s forces would wait for Hydra to show up. 

Steve’s goal was in incapacitate and capture Bucky Barnes, and S.H.I.E.L.D. would take out any Hydra agents they saw. It was dicey, but it would be most controlled chance they would have to capture the man with the metal arm. 

After talking it out some time, they all came to an agreement. Arrangements would be made for Jane and a date to attend, and word would get out to the general public that she would be there. She was nervous, but she trusted both Loki and Thor to keep her safe. Perhaps it was unwise of her to put so much faith in two men from another realm, but Jane was never one to be held down by the constraints of normalcy. That was why she was also working on a plan of her own.

While the men talked battle plans, the astrophysicist searched through Steve’s hideout, looking for anything that could be useful. She checked under beds, in closets, in the shed behind the house, and even under the sink in the bathroom. She found a few old metal boxes, the kind that you could store bullets in, some old gun parts that had seen better days on a working weapon, and a broken down motorcycle that she intended to raid for wiring.

She set to work outside under a few tall oak trees, using a torch she had found in the shed behind the house, and began construction on her newest idea. She was deep in concentration when she felt Loki’s eyes on her. 

“How long have you been watching me?” she asked casually, her eyes sweeping up to meet his. He stood a few feet away from her, leaning on one of the trees, and watching her work.

“Long enough,” he smirked. “What are you doing?”

Jane looked proudly at the two small, rectangular metal boxes she had built and was now wiring, before turning her attention back to Loki. 

“I’m leveling the playing field,” Jane said simply. “Hydra has a weapon and we need one too. I’m building a device similar to theirs. It can be worn on our wrists if we so desire, for easy access. I have to ask Tony about obtaining some arc reactors to power it, but do want to hear the cool part?”

“I am dying of anticipation,” the god of mischief smirked. 

“I’m wiring it so that there are no switches or buttons. In order to use them, they have to be activated by magic.”

“So these weapons will only respond to you and I?” Loki asked, impressed.

“Precisely,” the astrophysicist grinned. “If they fall into the wrong hands we have nothing to fear.”

“Clever mortal,” Loki grinned. “But I must ask, why just make one for you and I? Why not make another set for Thor and Steve?”

Jane frowned and looked away, trying to decide if she should be upfront with him about her reasoning. She knew that neither Thor nor Steve would be pleased if he decided to repeat her words.

“Thor will most likely be gone before we ever get to use these,” Jane told him simply. “His duties to Asgard will not allow him to stay much longer.”

Loki nodded, agreeing with her assessment. “And Steve?” he asked. She was silent, not wanting to voice her thoughts out loud. “You don’t trust him, do you?”

“His loyalties are unclear,” she finally admitted. “This Bucky guy, the one who sentenced me to death and tried to kill you, is a friend of his. Who’s to say that if he had to choose, he wouldn’t let us die to save Bucky? I don’t want to arm him, and I don’t want him knowing about these weapons at all. If it came down to us or Steve, I choose us, and I want the element of surprise. I have to tell Tony, because I need those arc reactors, but other than that could you keep this between us? Thor is well intentioned, but he trusts Steve and I’m afraid he might accidently say something to him if he knows.”

“Of course,” he replied easily.

“What are the two of you doing out here?” Thor interrupted as he came sauntering up.

Jane scrambled to hide the weapons, but to her surprise they were already gone. Loki gave her a wink, and she knew exactly what had happened to them. 

“Nothing,” Jane lied. “We were just talking. Loki was telling me embarrassing stories about you.”

“There are multitudes,” the god of mischief threw in, smirking. “I do believe our dear Jane prefers my company to yours.”

“Watch yourself brother,” Thor cautioned. “And do not listen to his lies, Jane. His childhood was far more embarrassing than mine.”

And as Thor commenced telling her a story of a time that Loki got in trouble for breaking their mother’s favorite vase, Jane laughed, though her laughter was hollow. Inside she wondered if she was making the right choice in keeping the secret of her weapons from Thor. The secrets and unspoken feelings were beginning to pile up, and Jane knew from personal experience that it was only a matter of time before they drowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki sat back and watched as Steve began to cook some sort of flat piece of meat in a skillet. He also had some round edible things he called potatoes cooking as well. If he was less selfish, he might have asked how he could help, but as it was he was perfectly content waiting for Jane to get out of the shower.

“Are you just going to sit there and watch me cook?” Steve asked, pointing an accusing glance at him.

“That is exactly what I intend to do,” Loki responded dryly. He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back into Steve’s couch to show him just how not helpful he intended to be.

“What are you cooking?” Jane asked as she walked into the living room. Her hair was wet, and she was dressed comfortably in a t-shirt and plaid flannel pajama pants. It was not her most attractive outfit, but it seemed that many Midgardians wore sleepwear around the house on a regular basis. Quite a change from Asgard, where you did not even leave your quarters, especially with others present, unless you were fully dressed.

“Garlic chicken and potatoes,” Steve responded, proudly. “My mother’s recipe.”

“Can I help?” the astrophysicist volunteered, walking into the kitchen with the star spangled idiot. 

“Sure,” he grinned. “I have some stuff in the pantry if you want to make cookies. I’ve got the main dish under control.”

Jane jumped in, pulling things out of the pantry and adding them into a bowl one at a time. Thor walked in and immediately made a beeline for Jane. 

“Can I help?” he inquired, getting entirely too close to her. 

Jane handed him the bowl and told him what to add. He followed her instructions religiously, and Loki almost laughed at sight of Thor being domestic. It was so ridiculous he could barely handle it. 

The thunder god put an arm around Jane, and offered her his spoon to taste the dough. She ate from the spoon as he held it, and Loki could feel the blood boiling in his veins. This stopped now.

He rose from his position on the couch so fast it made his head spin and stomped over to the happy couple. “What can I do to help you, Jane?” he asked her sweetly, shooting a smirk at Thor.

“We have this under control, brother,” Thor waved him off. “No need to trouble yourself.”

“Actually, Loki, could you bring me the flour?” Jane cut in as she added eggs to the mix.

Loki smirked at Thor and went looking for the flour. He searched the counter tops until he saw a small square bag with the word on it. He took to Jane, making sure to squeeze between her and the thunder god. 

“Your flour, my lady,” he said, bowing with a flourish. Jane laughed and opened the bag, dumping some into the bowl with the cookie dough. 

“We need to taste it,” Thor commented, as he grabbed for the bowl and dipped the spoon in. He ate some, and offered the spoon to Jane next. She ate from his spoon, noting that the dough was almost ready to cook. “It is a good thing you let me add the ingredients,” Thor remarked slyly. “Loki cannot cook. He once burned a pheasant so badly it was unedible. The kitchens smelled like charred hair for months.”

Jane laughed, and the god of mischief immediately struck back. “Once Thor had so much to drink at a feast that he began dancing on the table and vomited all over the hog we were to eat. Those closest vomited from the smell alone, and soon enough the entire hall was gagging and emptying their stomachs all over the table and the floor. It took the servants an entire week to clean the mess from that fiasco.”

“I thought we agreed never to speak of that?” Thor gaped, slightly hurt. Loki merely shrugged. 

“Loki once had too much to drink and insulted Volstagg’s mother,” Thor laughed. “Volstagg got even by cutting Loki’s pants so that they would fall off of him. All of Asgard saw him in his undergarments.”

“Thor once had a woman in his bed who belonged to another man.,” Loki began. “He did not know that at the time, but the man came looking for her and nearly beat down Thor’s door. Everyone woke up, and Thor came out of his quarters completely naked and swinging. All of Asgard might have seen me in my undergarments, but they have seen much more of their beloved prince, Thor.”

“At least I can get a woman without deceiving her,” the thunder god retaliated.

“Boys! Enough! You’re both pretty!” Jane intervened. “Now get your heads out of your asses and help me, or get out of the way.”

Loki and Thor shot one last heated glance at each other, before helping Jane scoop out the cookies on the baking sheet in silence. Jane glanced at them furtively, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth, and before Loki knew what was happening, she nailed both him and Thor with a handful of flour.

Thor sputtered inelegantly, and Loki shot her a murderous glance. “You are dead, Jane Foster,” he growled.

She let out a shriek, and took off. Loki gave chase, determined to make her pay for the flour that now coated his hair and clothes. 

“If you assholes destroy my house, you’ll be sleeping outside tonight!” Steve shouted from the kitchen, but he paid the star spangled Avenger no mind. He was on the hunt. 

Jane kept ahead of him, taking the corner of the hallway sharply, and running straight into her temporary bedroom. She tried to shut the door, but Loki plowed through it with ease. The astrophysicist ran for the bed and he lunged after her, barely missing as she rolled across. She shimmied underneath the bed, and he grabbed for her. He managed to snag one of her legs and he dragged her out from underneath the bed, pinning her wriggling form beneath him.

They stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily from the chase and their current position. There was no fear in Jane’s eyes, only mischief and amusement. Everything he had planned to do once he caught her was forgotten, and all he could think about was how much he wanted her in that moment. He leaned down, intending to capture her lips with his before she could come to her senses and push him off. He closed his eyes, and felt a sharp pain in his left side before he was thrown off of Jane and across the room.

“My Jane, are you alright?” Thor asked, concern in his voice. “Loki did not hurt you, did he?”

He pushed himself off the floor, and glared at Thor, who now kneeled next to Jane where he had been only a moment before. 

“I’m fine,” she assured him, as she took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. 

Thor embraced her, kissing her fiercely, and Loki felt his blood boil. His hand twitched, reaching for the hilt of his dagger, and his entire body was tense with rage. “My Jane, you are a bit mischievous I see,” Thor laughed as he brushed flour from his hair. “I shall never have a dull moment with you. How did I ever get so fortunate as to find you?” 

He pulled back, still holding her in his arms and smiled at her. Jane smiled back at Thor, and Loki felt as though he would vomit if he had to watch the two of them together any longer. She looked away from Thor, and her eyes caught his, concern filling them. She closed her eyes, and then he heard her voice in his head as clearly as if she had been standing next to him.

“Loki,” she spoke to him. “Relax.”

He gaped at her, shocked and thrilled that she was learning his tricks so quickly. She gave him a tentative smile and he grinned back at her, anger washing away to be replaced by pride. No matter what she had with Thor, he could never come close to this. Magic was strong, and binding in a way that even love was not.

He thought about rubbing it in Thor’s face. Jane speaking to him in his mind was impressive, but to the thunder god it would be maddening. They could say anything to each other, and he would never know what had passed between them. He almost did it, but stopped himself before he spoke. He would keep this a secret between him and Jane, just like her weapons. He would eventually tell Thor, but not until they had been speaking like this for some time. The secret would drive a bigger wedge between Jane and Thor than the knowledge of her gifts could ever hope to do. 

“Well done, Jane,” he spoke back to her, and was thrilled to see her hazel eyes light up at his recognition. He would destroy her relationship with Thor, and he would win her if it was the last thing he did. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red Skull focused on the garget in front of him, his powers itching to be unleashed. A dummy stood behind a brick wall, waiting to be destroyed. 

He cut himself. A drop of blood spilled was all it took, and he felt the power flow freely through his veins. He ran at the wall, his lightning speed putting him there in under a quarter of a second. Red Skull kicked, using his momentum to plant his feet into the wall. He felt the wall crack beneath him, and he used his enhanced reflexes to land on his feet in front of the wall. He threw a right hook, so fast he could barely see his fist until it broke the wall down, the brick crumbling at his feet.

In less than a second, he had ripped the dummy into pieces, his blood thirst barely satiated with the victory.

“Red Skull, sir,” one of his comrades called out hesitantly. “I’m here to brief you on the outcome of the S.H.I.E.L.D. raid.”

He turned to face the man, and he must have looked wild, for his comrade shrank back in fear. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you sir,” the man apologized. “Von Strucker gave me orders to report to you immediately.”

“Then report,” Red Skull growled, his patience wearing thin.

“Sir,” the man began hesitantly. “We’ve retrieved the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. It’s in our research facility.”

“And the astrophysicist?” Red Skull prodded. 

“We…uh… we lost her, sir. She had an Asgardian protecting her.”

“And why was this Asgardian not destroyed?” he growled, his patience about to snap. “We are capable of that, in case you have forgotten.”

“I don’t know, sir,” the man apologized. “Henry had the weapon. Somebody stabbed him to death. We found his body after it was all over. We recovered the weapon, but I don’t know what happened.”

“Imbeciles.”

“But sir, I have more news. I’ve received word that Dr. Foster will be attending one of Tony Stark’s galas next week.”

“And this is on good authority?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well then,” Red Skull sighed. “We take her at the gala. “I want Jane Foster alive. Put the weapon in the hands of the most competent soldier we have. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” the man nodded nervously. “What would you have us do with the Asgardian?”

“Kill him.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane lay awake, exhausted but fearful of going to sleep. 

What if the dreams returned?

She wasn’t sure she could handle another night of Hydra nightmares. It seemed that even when she dozed they were there. She curled up to her pillow, intent on trying to sleep anyway, when a soft knock came at her door.

“Come in,” she called softly, doing a quick once over to ensure her t-shirt and pajama pants were not too revealing. 

Thor entered, the wisp of a hopeful smile on his face. “I am sorry if I woke you,” he said sheepishly. “I just wanted to spend some time with you. It seems that with all of our planning and your training with Loki, I have not been able to see you as much as I would like.”

Jane scooted over to one side of the bed and motioned Thor to sit beside her. He did, his weight sinking in the mattress, and causing the astrophysicist to slide into his side. Like her, he was dressed casually in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and she could feel his muscled biceps in her side.

“I cannot help but feel that things have been strained between us since I have returned,” Thor noted thoughtfully. “Are you angry with me?”

“No,” Jane began to lie, but then thought better of it. “Well, yes… I mean, I was a little bit, but I’m okay now.”

“I am sorry that I had to leave you. It was not my choice,” Thor sighed. “I will have to go back soon, maybe even as early as tomorrow. I can sense my Father’s impatience with my absence.”

“Then you must go,” Jane replied, her voice hollow.

“Please do not be angry with me, Jane,” the thunder god pleaded. “Everything I do, I do for you, including this.”

He took her hands in his, and Jane decided to be bold. “What are we, Thor?” she asked.

He gave her a quizzical look, clearly not understanding the question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, are we together? Am I your girlfriend? Are we friends? Casually dating? I don’t know, and I need to know, because it’s driving me crazy!”

Thor let out a riotous laugh, and Jane felt a bit slighted that he could so easily blow off something that had been bothering her for years, literally.

“I am sorry I laughed at you,” the thunder god said sheepishly, once he realized that she was beginning to get angry. “But I thought you already knew. In Asgard when a man, especially a prince, shows public physical interest in a woman; He will hold her, kiss her, touch her, that is him claiming her as his own. If the woman returns the physical contact publicly, then they are intended, which is one step below betrothal. Not all Asgardians take the step from intended to betrothed, but most do. A prince especially, must be careful of whom he bestows his affections in public. He is held to a higher standard than others. Is that not how things work on Midgard?”

“Not at all,” Jane shook her head. “It’s quite different here.” Her mind spun with the new information, and it was almost too much for her to take in at once. “So we are intended?” she asked slowly.

“Yes,” Thor replied frowning. “Unless you don’t want to be. One can hardly fault you for not knowing our customs.”

“No, I just… need some time to wrap my head around my head around all of this,” Jane told him honestly. “Intended is a big step, and way more serious than I thought it would be.”

“Take all the time you need, my Jane, and if you choose not to be intended yet, then I will understand.”

“Thank you.”

Thor leaned over and kissed her slowly, his lips claiming hers completely. He pulled her to him, holding her against his chest. “I have been a perfect prince with you, Jane,” Thor mumbled between kisses. “But I can give you physical pleasure if you so desire it.”

His lips trailed down to her neck, and Jane’s magic instantly recoiled. It was the strangest thing she had ever experienced. It was subtle, but enough to cause her to pull away, a sense of wrongness tugging at her mind. 

“Thor,” she said slowly, putting some space between them. “Can we take it slow, I don’t think I’m ready for this yet.” She didn’t tell him about the subtle pull of her magic, and she truly didn’t think it mattered. Even without it, Jane would still need time to decide what she wanted her relationship with Thor to be before she gave herself to him so completely.

“I am sorry, Jane,” the thunder god apologized. “I got carried away. Please forgive me. You wish to keep your honor in tact. I can respect that.”

“It’s not a big deal,” she assured him. “But if you want me to be your intended, I deserve to know something.”

“Anything,” he promised.

“How many women have you shown private affections towards?”

Thor’s face colored red, and Jane crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for a response. It took everything within her power to keep from snickering at his obvious discomfort.

“A few,” he responded cautiously.

“How many is a few?”

“A thousand years is a long time.”

“How many is a few?” Jane repeated. 

“Well… maybe three hundred or so, give or take a few dozen.”

“Wow…okay…”

“Are you angry?” he asked tentatively.

“No, they were before we met, or at least I hope they were, but wow…”

“They were,” he assured her.

“Wow….” she breathed, still trying to take in a number that large.

“Are you alright, Jane?”

“Yeah… I just need some time to process that.”

“I should go,” Thor declared as he kissed her on the forehead. “We can talk about this at a later time.”

“Yeah,” Jane nodded. “We will. Wow…”

“If you need me come and find me,” Thor mumbled, his embarrassment obvious. “Goodnight, Jane.”

“Goodnight, Thor,” she responded, but he was already out the door, leaving her to her own thoughts. 

Jane curled up into her pillow, still trying to get her head around everything Thor had told her. She fell into a light sleep, her dreams plagued by Hydra, the men she had killed, and Loki dead at her feet. She woke in a cold sweat, shrieking and flailing about. 

The astrophysicist took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She remembered Loki telling her to relax as she learned to throw the knives. She took herself that place in her mind, imagining him behind her, his chest firm against her back. She tried to slow her erratic breaths, matching them to his calm, steady ones. But the images of the men she had killed, and of Loki dead and unresponsive, were too much, and she was unable to calm herself. 

Jane slipped out of bed, her legs shaky and tears in her eyes. Her breath came in short gasps, and for a moment, she feared that she would hyperventilate. She made her way out of her room on shaky legs with the intentions of taking a walk to calm her nerves. 

She thought about going to Loki’s room again, but decided against it. He would probably not take kindly to two nights of interrupted sleep in a row because she couldn’t get over her nightmares. Also, it looked really sketchy, and gossip about the nature of their relationship was the last thing she needed right now. She was walking around the corner that would take her into the living room of the house, when she ran into what felt like a brick wall.

Strong arms encircled her waist, and a hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from shouting. She looked up in surprise to see Loki towering over her. He put one finger over his lips to signal her silence before taking his hand off of her mouth. He grinned at her, mischief dancing in his green eyes. 

He pulled her snugly against his chest, and Jane felt her body compress as he took them somewhere. Time stood still, and it was just her and Loki adrift in space. He leaned down suddenly and pressed his lips to the bottom of her jaw, kissing her gently there. Jane’s heart leapt into her throat, and she gasped in surprise at the sudden contact. His lips were soft, and she felt the magic dance in her veins as they pressed against her skin.

“Payback for last time,” Loki whispered, amusement in his voice, and then she felt the stretch as they came back into existence once again. Jane stepped back and the god of mischief caught her before she fell. “Careful my dear,” he cautioned, and she looked around to see that they stood on a wooden platform high off the ground, and in the branches of a very large, old tree. Above her the stars shined brightly, taking her breath away. “Does it please you?” he asked her softly.

The astrophysicist vaguely noted that he was still holding her tightly, but she was too stunned by the trip, his unexpected kiss, and the beauty of the stars above her to care. “Yes,” she said honestly as he slowly loosened his grip on her. “This is…wow… “

“For you, Jane Foster, the entire universe,” Loki grinned as he gestured to the sky. 

Jane sat down on the platform, all her terrifying dreams forgotten as she looked up at the night sky. The god of mischief joined her, their knees touching from their closeness.

“How did you know I wouldn’t be asleep?” she asked him, taking her eyes away from the stars to look at the man beside her. He was breathtakingly handsome beneath the light of the moon, his raven hair as dark as the night sky that she loved, and his pale skin a beautiful contrast. Even his haughty features seemed to soften in the moonlight, and the way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat.

“I heard you screaming,” he frowned. “I thought about waiting to see if you would come to me, but I know that you have your honor, so I decided to seek you out instead. I hope that all of this helps you forget about your nightmares and remind you that I am very still very much alive.”

“Thank you,” Jane told him sincerely. “This is just what I needed, though I have to ask… when are you going to teach me to teleport through time and space? I bet I would be faster than you.”

“Soon,” he smirked. “You’re a fast learner, but you’re not ready for that yet.”

“I’m going to pay you back for that by the way,” Jane promised.

“For what?” Loki feigned innocence. “I know not of what you speak.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Mr. God of Mischief. There will be retribution for that stunt you pulled.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” he purred. Jane blushed and he laughed softly. “Tell me about your stars, Jane,” Loki prodded. “I want to know about them.”

“You do?” Jane exclaimed almost too eagerly, earning her a smirk from the god of mischief.

“I do. Educate me.”

Jane pointed above them, tracing the constellations with her fingers. “That one over there is the Big Dipper. See how the stars curve and then go into a square shape that looks like a cup?”

Loki squinted, and brought his cheek to rest against hers as she guided him to the stars she had been speaking about. “I see it,” he said softly.

“And there’s the Little Dipper,” she pointed to a smaller version of the pattern she had just pointed out. “And over there is Orion, the hunter. The two brightest stars in the sky are in that constellation, and see those stars in a straight line? That’s his belt.”

“I see it,” Loki assured her. “These stars are unfamiliar to me, but still just as beautiful as Asgard’s.”

“Can you tell me about the stars in Asgard?” Jane asked him softly. “I read your books in the observatory. They were beautiful, and I would love more than anything to hear about them from you.”

“You read my books?” Loki asked her skeptically. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry if they were supposed to be private, I just… I picked them up and couldn’t stop reading.”

“That is okay,” Loki chuckled, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I am glad that you enjoyed them. Not many in Asgard find astronomy to be a worthwhile pursuit.”

“It’s a shame,” Jane lamented. “There are few things in life more beautiful or more constant than the stars.”

Loki closed his eyes and mumbled something in another language. He extended a hand to the stars, and then suddenly they shifted. Constellations fell apart and reformed in different patterns, causing Jane to gasp.

“I have not changed the stars,” Loki assured her. “It is merely an illusion of the stars in Asgard.”

Jane pressed her cheek against his this time as he pointed out the different constellations he had memorized when he was a boy. “That one over there is named after Bor, Odin’s father,” he told her softly. “It looks like the spear he carried into battle.” 

The astrophysicist looked and she did indeed see a constellation that looked like a spear. “The blue one over there is Jotunstar,” he continued, pointing to a large bluish star directly to their right. “It is said that when the Jotuns possess the Casket of Ancient Winters, their relic of old, that the star will lend light to the casket, powering it to be indestructible.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Jane commented.

“Indeed it is,” Loki chuckled. “The one over there is called Sachrimnir. It looks like one of the hogs the royal family is known for hunting. Once when we were boys, Thor and I tracked one down and wounded it. The beast was angry and charged us. I was young and inexperienced with my magic, so I climbed a tree to get away from his tusks. Thor however, planted his feet, and faced the hog head on. The boar speared him and tossed him around, so I jumped on the hog’s back to rescue Thor. That was a mistake. The beast threw me off, and cut me across the side with his tusks, nothing that couldn’t be fixed with some minor care. Thor managed to kill the hog, but he couldn’t sit straight for a week afterwards. It was quite the sight.”

Jane burst out into riotous laughter, and Loki laughed with her. Laughing felt good and the astrophysicist felt all of her cares disappear. She listened to him point out constellations and tell stories for hours, until she could no longer keep her eyes open. She leaned into Loki, burying her face in the crook of his neck and fell asleep.

“Sleep well, my Jane,” Loki whispered to her before she surrendered to oblivion. This time when she slept, there were no nightmares.


	10. Matters of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 10: Matters of the Heart

Earth

 

“Day nineteen,” Jane narrated. “I’ve been feeling great. No symptoms whatsoever. The magic Loki has given me seems to be keeping the Kree DNA at bay. I will be going to have my blood work tested again next week and I will know more then. Loki is teaching me to use my magic. It is… the coolest thing I have ever been a part of.”

She raised her palm, so the camera on the laptop could capture the green wisps of magic floating above her skin. “It’s absolutely incredible learning to use this magic, control it, make it mine. The excitement of discovery is what I’ve always hoped for, ever since I was a little girl. This is my dream, and I’m so thrilled that I get to experience this.”

Jane took a deep breath before she continued. “There has been an interesting side effect to my magic though. It does strange things when I’m around Loki. It’s like… almost like the magic itself wants to be near him. It draws me to him. We can speak to each other telepathically, and when he touches me… I can’t think.”

“It’s like the feel of charged electricity before a lightning storm,” she said thoughtfully. “I can’t breathe, but it’s not unpleasant… just strange. I want to run some tests, but I don’t want to rush into it and freak Loki out. What am I supposed to say, ‘Hey Loki! I know I’m kind of dating your brother, and I know we just started being friends and all, but can I touch you? For scientific purposes of course.’ Yeah… like that would go over well, but I digress... I will update again when I know more. This is Jane Foster, signing off on day nineteen.”

She sighed and leaned back against her pillow. She knew that she should have been up and out of bed hours ago, but her mind was in turmoil. Her conversation with Thor the night before kept playing in her head. 

He had said that they were intended if she wanted to be. Thor might not have told her that he loved her, but his intentions were clear.

He wanted to marry her at some point in the future. 

This was all Jane had wanted for the past two and a half years. All her hopes and dreams finally come to fruition. She knew that she should be beyond thrilled, but instead she was torn. 

She loved Thor, but did she want to commit to a future betrothal and marriage between them? She didn’t know. Things with Thor had been a bit turbulent as of late, and despite the fact that she was alive and hopefully would be for some time, she still resented him for leaving her when she needed him the most. 

And then there was Loki. They had become somewhat close, and he had given her his extraordinary gift. Jane knew that he was not a good man. Loki had killed more people than she could count, and she doubted that he was remorseful for his crimes. But even knowing how terrible he could be, she had grown to care for him. 

Jane knew without a doubt that she did not want Loki to die. From what she had heard on Asgard, Odin was going to kill him, and Thor either would not or could not stop him. Could she in good conscience marry Thor, knowing that Loki would die at the hands of her future father-in-law? Could she see Odin every single day and be a loving wife to Thor if Loki’s blood was on their hands? Or would anger eat away at her until she couldn’t stand the sight of either or them? She didn’t know. 

There were many things she wasn’t sure of, and it seemed premature to promise Thor forever until she figured these things out, and her heart was in it one-hundred percent.

Jane sighed and decided she’d spent too much time avoiding Thor. It was time to leave her room. The astrophysicist dressed herself in jeans and a t-shirt and headed outside, where she heard the men talking and laughing. They were practicing their skills throwing knives.

Steve was in a casual white t-shirt and slacks, Loki in a green tunic and black pants, and Thor was shirtless, which somehow didn’t surprise Jane at all. They were throwing knives and ninja stars at targets they had placed on the few trees that were in the yard of Steve’s hideout, and it appeared as though they were making a competition of it. 

Loki met her eyes and gave her a small smile. “Hello Jane” she heard him greet her in her head. “Hi Loki” she told him as she returned his smile.

“Jane!” Thor shouted as he waved her over. “We are having a competition. Come and watch!” 

The astrophysicist waltzed over, taking in the sculpted form of Thor. He was massively ripped, every girls wet dream. His muscles rippled beneath his skin with every move. He was pure, raw power, and all of that could be hers if she would only say the words. But to say the words simply because he was nice to look would be foolish, and very not her. She averted her eyes, only for her gaze to fall on Loki, who was now removing his tunic.

Wait, what?

The god of mischief removed his shirt and tossed it aside, revealing an upper body that was just as impressive as the thunder god’s. Jane gaped, and found her eyes roaming his body despite her attempts to look away.

Loki was not as muscled as Thor. His upper body was cut in a leaner, more subtle way, but hot damn it was nice. His black pants hung low on his hips, and the astrophysicist had trouble dragging her eyes away from his belt line. She let her eyes wander up his body, taking in the way his raven hair hung loosely over the top of his oh so nice shoulders, and when her eyes finally reached his face, he was smirking at her.

Oh shit… He totally wasn’t supposed to see her checking him out.

“See something you like, Jane?” she heard his voice in her head again. Her face lit up scarlet, and she tried not to panic. 

“Jane?” Thor said gently. “Are you going to watch us?”

“Yeah…” she mumbled as she pulled her eyes away from Loki, who was smirking victoriously. “I’m sorry. I was…thinking…”

“Well take a break from all of that thinking you do and watch this!” Thor laughed. “I’m about to teach Loki and Steve a thing or two about throwing knives.”

Thor gripped a dagger tightly in his hands, leaned back, and threw his body forward. The knife completely missed the tree, and Jane burst out laughing.

“Loki!” Thor sputtered. “You did that!”

“Whatever are you talking about, brother?” Loki purred. “I would do no such thing.” The mischief that danced in his eyes told Jane otherwise. He was one-hundred percent responsible for Thor’s poor aim.

“Perhaps if you spent more time practicing and less time bragging, your aim would be better,” Jane teased. 

Loki smirked, and Thor threw up his hands in defeat. “Ubelievable! You have even turned Jane against me. I cannot win with the two of you!”

The astrophysicist laughed, and Loki grabbed a knife and set himself up to throw. “Take note of how a skilled wielder of magic throws a knife, Jane.”

He winked at her, and she instantly had a wicked idea. She fully intended to show him just how skilled he was. 

The god of mischief held the knife in his palm and sent it flying forward easily. Jane focused on the knife in flight, bending it to her will, and the knife buried itself in the tree, far above the intended target.

Loki threw her a skeptical look, which quickly turned into a scowl. Thor practically rolled on the ground with laughter. “It would seem that you are not the only trickster, brother,” he chuckled.

“Well I have learned from the best,” Jane teased, winking at Loki as he had done to her earlier.

His scowl turned into a playful smirk. “I could teach you a few other things as well,” he said playfully.

“Huh?” Before Jane had a chance to explore Loki’s off-colored comment any further, a woman’s voice shouted out from nearby.

“Thor!” They all turned to see Sif striding towards them, decked out in battle armor.

“Sif!” the thunder god greeted her happily, embracing her with fervor. “It is good to see you, my friend, how fares Asgard?”

“Not well,” Sif sighed, her face pulled into a scowl. “Vanaheim has been threatened again, as has Alfheim. I don’t know what game this Mad Titan is playing at, but it’s far reaching, and for reasons I do not yet understand. Our warriors are restless. They want to fight. Odin has sent me to bring you back to Asgard. He cannot have you loafing around on Midgard while the realms are in disarry. His words, not mine,” she added quickly. 

“That sounds like him,” Thor sighed. “Allow me to say goodbye and I will go with you to Asgard.”

“Very well. Heimdall has left the Bifrost open, so we must move quickly.”

“I will only be a moment,” Thor assured her.

Sif nodded, and walked away to give him some space. Thor embraced Steve first, hugging him so hard it was a miracle his bones didn’t snap. “Thank you, my friend, for sheltering us. I hope to see you again soon.”

He released Steve, who took in a few deep breaths, before turning his attention to Loki. He enveloped his brother in a tight hug as well, though the god of mischief held up considerably better than Steve. “Thank you, brother, for protecting my Jane. I will be back for both of you as soon as I am able.”

He released Loki and moved on to Jane. He embraced her, though not nearly as tightly as he had the two men. Thor’s arms were gentle around her, and his bright blue eyes met hers with warmth and love. 

“My Jane,” he said softly. “Our time together has been far too short. I hope that you have thought about what I spoke of last night. You need not answer today, but think on it and decide what it is that you want. Would it be too forward to ask for an answer next we see each other?”

“No,” Jane told him. “I will think on it, and I will have an answer for you the next time I see you.”

“Thank you, Jane,” Thor grinned. “Promise me that you will be careful while I am away. Stay close to Loki. He will keep you safe.”

“I promise,” Jane said sincerely. “Promise me you will be careful too. If you have to fight, take care of yourself, and don’t be a hero.”

“I promise that I will not be too terribly reckless,” Thor laughed. “Goodbye, my Jane. I hope to see you very soon.”

He kissed her, his lips soft on hers, and the stubble of his beard rubbing against her chin. And then he was gone, walking away with Sif, who discreetly ran her eyes up and down his shirtless body.

Part of Jane wanted to run after him, to kiss him again and ask him not to leave her, ask him to put her first and screw everything else. But another part of her, the part that housed her pride, refused to let her chase him. That part of her kept telling her that if he loved her, then he would stay. She shouldn’t have to ask. She wouldn’t ask.

Loki appeared by her side as she watched him leave. “Asgard will always be Thor’s first and most important love,” he mused as though he had been reading her mind. Jane scowled at him, but deep down she knew that he was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki moved his pawn with precision, knowing exactly what he intended to do in the next two moves in order to win. His opponent was intelligent and unpredictable, but not impossible to defeat. He sat back, taking a sip of the finest scotch New York had to offer, while he waited for his opponent to make a move.

Tony Stark moved his pawn forward, coming dangerously close to Loki’s queen. The god of mischief jumped his knight over Tony’s queen, getting in a position to clench the game for the second time. 

“For the record,” Tony stated as he finished off his glass of scotch and poured them both another. “I still hate you for what you did. I almost died because you decided you wanted to enslave the Earth, but I have to say…” He jumped one of his pawns, taking Loki’s queen. “You’re a damn good chess player.”

Loki made the final play, taking Tony’s king with his knight. “As are you,” he admitted. “It is difficult to find a worthy adversary.”

He drank his glass of scotch, and Tony poured him another as he set them up for their fourth game of chess. “So tell me,” Loki began cautiously. “How does one properly woo a woman on this realm?”

Tony stopped moving the chess pieces and gaped at him inelegantly. “You didn’t seriously just ask me that did you?” he laughed. The god of mischief shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Oh, wow… You’re serious,” Tony mused. “Okay, who is it?”

Loki shifted uncomfortably once again, his face growing hot at the Iron Man’s line of questioning. “That information is not important,” he growled.

“Oh, I see… Well in that case, I’ll give you some general advice. Most men will tell you that the woman is always right, and you should do whatever she wants you to do and spare no expense to make her happy. Also, apologize for everything. Women are always mad at you about something.”

“And what if said woman is highly intelligent, thus requiring a challenge? And what if I wish to woo her without emasculating myself in the process?” Loki snorted.

“Intelligent, strong-willed women are a different game entirely,” Tony acknowledged. “I would know. Pepper is one of them. “For starters, I would definitely avoid stealing their panties and giving them to other men.”

Loki’s head snapped towards him, shock written on his face. “I don’t know of what you speak,” he denied, but it was already too late. Tony had seen his shock.

“I know all about you stealing Jane’s panties and putting them in Fury’s room. I think it was brilliant, but Jane wasn’t too thrilled, so you have to stop doing that. If you feel the urge to steal her panties again, keep them for yourself, and don’t be creepy about it either. You seem like the kind of guy who could make a souvenir seem really creepy. Be casual.”

“So I should steal Jane’s undergarments?” Loki asked skeptically, way more confused about Midgardian souvenirs than he believed he had any right to be. 

“Yes, but I didn’t tell you to do it,” Tony added. “Go out for awhile and don’t tell her where you’re going. If she calls to check on you she’s into you, if she doesn’t then you may have to take more extreme measure to get her attention. That’s how I knew Pepper had a thing for me.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Loki frowned. “Are you certain there is not something wrong with you?”

“Make her jealous. Let her see you with other women, and then when she gets upset about it, tell her you just wanted her attention. Let her take charge, and ride you like a –“ 

“I have definitely chosen the wrong mortal seek advice from in this endeavor,” Loki sighed.

“Just be yourself,” Tony continued. “Jane already sort of likes you. And gifts. Women love gifts.”

“Actually,” Loki began. “I could your help with something.”

“And what would that be?”

The god of mischief leaned over and whispered, careful that no one else could hear. He had concocted an idea over the last few days, and wanted to surprise Jane. He only hoped that the Iron Man could keep his mouth shut. He would not stand for his surprise to be ruined.

“I won’t have it ready for her by the gala,” Tony frowned. “It’ll take a few days to get the materials, and another few for me to shape them.”

“But you can do it?”

“Of course I can do it. I’m Iron Man, and a genius as well I might add. Why would you ever doubt me?”

“Because you clearly have an overinflated ego, and you are but a mere mortal.”

“A mortal that kicked your ass a few years ago if I recall correctly,” Tony countered. Loki grumbled, but remained silent. “Hey,” Tony added. “Against my better judgement, I actually kind of like you. It’s not every day I find a man that can outplay me in chess, so I’m going to help you out. I’ll get you what you need to surprise Jane, and I’ll give you a bottle of my best scotch to put her in the mood.”

“And it works?” Loki scoffed.

“Every time. Get her drinking, sweet talk her a little bit, and then move in for the kill.”

“I do not wish to harm Jane.”

“It’s a figure of speech,” Tony groaned. “Take the scotch. You’ll need all the help you can get trying to win her from Thor.”

“I appreciate your sentiment,” Loki deadpanned.

“Anytime. Advice is free for the first half hour. After that I start to bill you.”

“You have problems.”

“And you’re an asshole,” Tony replied cheekily. “Now shut up, and let’s play another game of chess.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he’d had enough of chess with Tony, Loki set out to find Jane. He carried two glasses of Tony’s scotch with him, one for himself and one for his clever little mortal. It was aged well and he knew that she would be pleased with his offering. He was tempted to drink with her one evening soon until she lost her inhibitions. Perhaps he could reap the benefits of any poor choices she might make. 

That thought made him smile, and he promised himself that he would have to try that soon. Perhaps he would be so good that she would never even consider returning to Thor. 

The Research and Development lab of Stark Tower loomed large before him, the doors thick and layered with steel. One was propped open to avoid being locked in, while the other remained closed. Loki slipped in quietly, watching Jane work as he had done in the underground S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. 

She was lovely. Her dark hair hung loosely over her shoulders, and her pink lips were pursed in concentration. Her brows were furrowed, and she held one of her weapons in between one of her tiny hands and her hip. Even in jeans and a t-shirt, he could still make out the shape of her curves, and his hands itched to grip her hips tightly and put his lips on every one of them. 

She was working on trying to wire up the arc reactor in her weapon, and it appeared as though she was having some trouble. Loki set the glasses of scotch down on a nearby worktable and drifted over to her quietly. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn’t even notice his approach. The god of mischief slipped his hands around the metal box that housed the weapon, and held it steady for her.

Jane’s hazel eyes met his, and a dazzling smile lit up her face. Loki felt a pang of want slice through his chest and burn in his very veins. He itched to touch her, to kiss her, to take her, but instead he merely smiled back. She was not ready. 

The astrophysicist worked quickly with his help to wire up the arc reactor. When she finished with one, he held the other and she wired it up as well. “Finished!” she declared excitedly. “Let’s try them out!”

He stood still as she strapped the small metal box onto his arm with some sort of thick, leather straps. Her petite fingers ghosted over the skin of his wrist and forearm, and he shivered involuntarily at the contact. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, touching his forearm once again. 

“Yes… I’m fine,” he groaned as she pulled away. Having Jane touching him was nearly unbearable, but it was worse when she stopped. Need flared within him, and he fought the urge to touch her everywhere.

The astrophysicist held out her own wrist, and he strapped her weapon on, allowing his fingers to ghost across her forearm as she had done to him. She gasped, her breath quickening, but he doubted that she felt the same intensity in their touch. He met her eyes once again, and she blushed under his gaze. 

“Let’s… Let’s test them,” she said softly, but he could tell her mind was miles away. 

Jane lifted her wrist, and aimed at a target she had set up across the room. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Loki could see the box on her wrist begin to glow as it powered up. It fired, the white light from the arc reactor funneling through an opening at the front of the box and blasting into the wall next to the target. The light diminished, before going out completely.

“Holy shit,” Jane murmured. “Tony’s going to kill me.”

A large hole gaped where the wall had once been, and Loki laughed. “This is not the first time Stark Tower has been destroyed. Your destruction is mild in comparison.”

“Yeah, because you destroyed it the first time,” she shot back. “Maybe a targeting system would be –“

Loki’s weapon powered up and fired before she could finish, blasting another hole in the wall on the opposite side of the target.

“Whoa!” she shouted. “You knew the aim was off, what if there were people on the other side of that wall?”

“Then they are now pancakes,” Loki grinned. “Like the kind your friend Steve makes.”

“First off, he is not my friend,” Jane corrected him. “He’s Thor’s. And second, we most definitely need targeting systems. I’ll get to work on that. I can do it at our new hideout. Shouldn’t take more than a day or two.”

The god of mischief plucked the two glasses of scotch from the table, and offered one to Jane. “Targeting systems would be effective,” he admitted. “But first, we celebrate. Your weapons work, and they appear to be very powerful. The rest can wait.”

She took the scotch from him and clinked her glass against his. “To us,” she declared. “To our magic, our friendship, and our survival.”

“I can drink to us,” Loki winked suggestively, before downing his glass. He watched as Jane’s lips touched her glass, and she drank hers as well. Yes, he most definitely could toast to the two of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“This has to be considered torture,” Loki sighed. 

The two of them sat on the couch of yet another temporary home outside of New York that S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided them with. It was just the two of them once again, and the god of mischief had decided that he preferred it that way.

Jane punched him lightly in the shoulder, feigned displeasure on her face. “Quit being a baby,” she chastised. “This movie’s really good. Besides, I’m educating you.”

“On what?” he scoffed. “How foolish Midgardians can be? Jack is a poor, aspiring artist. His wages would hardly support himself and Rose, much less a family if they desired one. She is foolish for even considering a future with him.”

“You don’t always get to choose who you fall in love with, Loki,” Jane sighed.

“Sentiment makes you blind.”

“Here,” Jane growled, shoving a bowl full of popcorn at him. “Eat this and be quiet. I’m trying to enjoy the movie.”

Loki took the popcorn begrudgingly and ate a few pieces to appease her. He waited until Jane’s attention was back on the movie, and he flung a piece at her, nailing her right on the nose.

“You jerk!” she growled. “Give me that!” She lunged for the bowl, but he moved it above his head so she couldn’t reach it. If he thought that would deter the stubborn mortal, he was wrong. 

Jane practically climbed on top of him to reach the bowl. Her body pressed against his, and the god of mischief couldn’t breathe. His nerves were on fire, and every impulse within him begged him to take her here and now. But he knew that she would never agree to that, at least not yet. The astrophysicist grabbed one end of the bowl and accidently set her other hand on his upper thigh. 

The result was instantaneous, and Loki reacted before he could stop himself. He bore down on Jane, driving her backwards into the couch, and straddling her. 

“Loki!” she gasped beneath him, and the tiniest bit of his senses returned to him. His Jane lay beneath him, her hazel eyes wide with shock. 

She was not ready. As much as it pained him, quite literally, he had to get himself under control, or he would lose his chance with her for good. 

Loki reached for the bowl of popcorn that had ended up on the couch and threw a few pieces at Jane half-heartedly. “I win,” he declared, as he struggled to find the willpower he needed to remove himself from her. Luckily, Jane seemed oblivious to his internal struggle. She grabbed a handful of popcorn, and threw it back at him as she scrambled to find cover.

Half an hour later, Loki leaned back on the couch, his feet kicked up on the small coffee table in front of him. Popcorn littered the couch and the floor around him, evidence of their playful antics. Jane sat next to him, her small body tucked up against his side. They had just finished watching Titanic.

“Jack could have fit on that raft,” the god of mischief noted irritably. “That tragic ending could have been avoided completely.”

“Thank you!” Jane exclaimed, yawning loudly. “I’ve been saying that for years. Okay, next movie.”

She rose from his side to find them something else to watch, but Loki stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Jane,” he said softly. “You haven’t slept much the last few days. Aren’t you tired?”

“No,” she replied immediately, but he could see right through her lie. 

“Are you afraid to sleep because of the nightmares?” he asked softly.

“No! I mean… maybe… okay yes,” she told him, coming clean. She sighed, her entire body shivering. “I just… I can’t get all of that out of my head. Hydra, the men that I killed, you… Does it ever get any easier?” she whispered, so quietly that he almost didn’t hear her. 

Loki sighed deeply. Sentiment, his mind scoffed, but at that moment in time, he knew what needed to be done. He stood from his place on the couch and scooped Jane up into his arms. Her body stiffened in protest only for a moment, before relaxing against him.

“It gets easier with time,” he told her honestly, as he walked with her to the one bedroom the safe house boasted. “The first man I ever killed was a Jotun. A band of their warriors tried to attack Asgard when I was a boy. I slayed him with a dagger to the heart. I was defending myself, but it made no difference. I saw his face every night in my dreams for months. The dreams went away after some time, and I am only haunted by them occasionally now. It will get better. I promise you.”

He deposited her on the bed, and noted her frantic expression. “I will stay with you until you fall asleep if that would please you,” he offered.

She nodded, and he kicked off his boots, and crawled onto the bed next to her. He wanted to undress her, to kiss every inch of her soft skin. He wanted to take her, to claim her, and to possess her completely. He wanted to show her how to properly share a bed with him. He wanted all of these things, but for now, he merely sat on the bed next to her as she relaxed into the pillows. 

With a flick of his wrist, he created an illusion of Midgard’s stars on the ceiling, and was rewarded by a smile from the astrophysicist. “Sleep, my Jane,” he commanded her softly.

“Thank you, Loki,” she whispered, as her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off. He stayed for some time afterwards, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept. She did not stir, and he let his eyes roam over her features appreciatively in the soft light from his illusion of stars. He dared not touch her, lest he lose control again, so he simply watched her.

He kept watch over her long into the night, sitting next to her like a silent sentinel. Only when he could no longer keep his own eyes open, did he rise from her bed and leave her to sleep. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So how do I look?” Jane asked nervously, running her hands over the green silk dress for the hundredth time. She had chosen the dress out of a selection Pepper Potts had sent for her. Loki was to be her date, so she thought he might appreciate the choice of color, but now she was beginning to wonder if that had been a mistake. The dress was strapless with emerald green silk that flowed down to her ankles. A slit was present on the side, showing off her legs quite nicely, and the dress hugged her curves in all the right places. 

It was sex appeal, and everything Jane was not. She felt foolish for even trying to pull this off. She should have gone with the more modest dress, even if it wasn’t green. Darcy had taken a curling iron to her hair, and it hung in thick curls down her back and shoulders. Three inch emerald heels completed the look, which she was already struggling to stay upright in. She felt like a duck out of water, stumbling over herself, and awkward regardless of how she looked.

Her stomach was in knots, and she felt as though she was going to be sick. Thinking back, the astrophysicist wasn’t sure she was even this nervous on her very first date, and that was saying something. She had gone into a mild panic attack at the thought of going out alone with an attractive man. But that was years ago and with a man she really liked. She shouldn’t be this nervous about a fancy party with Loki. Should she?

“You look sexy,” Darcy said bluntly. “If I were a lesbian, I’d totally do you.”

“Darcy!”

“Just kidding, but not really. You look hot, boss lady. Tall, dark, and surly is going to freak out when he sees you. I’m pretty sure this is the first time that I’ve seen you and haven’t wondered if you’re homeless.”

“Really, Darcy?” Jane groaned. 

The younger girl laughed. “You never told me what happened with Thor,” she grinned wickedly. “Did you end up having a DTR?”

“DTR?” Jane asked, utterly confused. This time it was her intern who groaned.

“Define the Relationship!” Darcy exclaimed, exasperated. “I swear you need to get out more.”

“Yes,” Jane told her hesitantly. “We defined the relationship.”

“And…”

“And he says we’re intended if I want to be.”

“Indentured? Isn’t that like slaves?” Darcy snorted. 

“Intended,” the astrophysicist corrected her. “Meaning eventually we will be betrothed or engaged, and then married. If I want it, that is.”

“Congrats, Jane!” Darcy practically shouted. “You’ve finally met someone who wants to spend their life watching you do sciencey stuff and eat pop tarts!” The younger girl stopped her celebration, to give her a quizzical look. 

“Why am I picking up the vibe that you’re not all that excited about this?” she asked, her brows furrowing. “Thor wants to marry you, and you’re like…meh… The Jane I knew a month ago would be jumping for joy and picking out her wedding dress. Your lady parts should be screaming at you to ride that fine specimen of a man until you both die of exhaustion, and I have a quirky feeling that he probably has the stamina of a jackrabbit, so what’s the problem?”

“You did not just compare Thor to a jackrabbit,” Jane groaned. 

“Avoiding!” Darcy shouted. “Stop redirecting this conversation. I asked you a question. What’s the problem?”

Jane sighed. “I don’t know, that’s the thing. I mean, I love Thor, I really do, but I don’t know if I want to be intended or not. Thor’s number one love is Asgard. I’ll never be first with him, and I’ll be honest, it stings a little bit.”

“Have you told him this?” Darcy asked.

“Well… Sort of. I told him that I wasn’t happy he left me, but he just said that everything he’s doing, he’s doing for me. How do you argue with that?”

“You can’t.”

“And I just… I don’t know what to do. If I agree to be intended with him and it doesn’t work out, then he either looks foolish in front of his entire realm, or I’m stuck in a relationship that isn’t working for all eternity. He wants an answer the next time I see him, and I don’t have one for him right now, so what do I do?”

“I think,” Darcy began thoughtfully. “I think that you need to relax. Nerdy Jane needs to go take a vacation, ‘cause she’s seriously way too strung out right now, and I think you need to let go of trying to figure it out and just follow your heart. When Thor asks you what you want to do, don’t think, just respond. Whatever you really want is what you’ll say first. I know you want everything to make sense and line up perfectly, but life is messy. Follow your heart instead of your head, and you won’t regret your choice.”

Jane nodded, taking her friend’s advice to heart. “By the way, I forgot to ask, but did you bang him?”

“Darcy!” the astrophysicist exclaimed, heat rising in her cheeks. 

“So that’s a no…How about his brother? Surely you two have gotten a little frisky, being cooped up together.”

“We’re friends!” Jane declared adamantly. “There has been no funny business whatsoever.”

“You’ve been living together for a month, are you sure you’re just friends?” the younger girl pressed. “Cause I think you kind of like him.”

“We’re just friends, that’s it.”

“That’s good news,” Darcy smirked wickedly. “I’m a single girl with needs, and Loki was looking mighty fine when I walked in earlier. My lady parts are begging for a piece of that. When he comes to get you, I’m going to see if he would be interested in having a friend with benefits.”

“Darcy! No! You are not going to hit on Loki!” Jane protested, feeling sick inside. 

“Oh yes I am,” the younger girl smirked. “I bet they call him Silvertongue for a reason, and I intend to find out all about that.”

“Darcy, please don’t,” Jane begged. She was panicked, though she didn’t understand why. Loki was her friend, why should she care? But she did care, and it made her sick to think of him with Darcy, so sick that she was getting dizzy. Was this another effect of her magic? That she felt the need to keep that special bond between Loki and herself, because he was the one who had given it to her?

“Relax, Jane,” Darcy smirked. “I’m not actually going to do it. I just wanted to see what you would say. You totally like him.”

“I do not. We’re just friends.”

“Look me in the eyes and say that like you mean it.”

The door to the bedroom opened, and Loki stepped in, his eyes widening at the sight of her. He was speechless, but in her head she could hear his thoughts clearly.

“You are beautiful.”

She blushed hard, her cheeks feeling as though they were on fire from the compliment. Her eyes raked over his form appreciatively. He wore a black tuxedo jacket and shirt, with an emerald green vest and tie to match her dress. His raven hair was slicked back, but fell into loose curls near the ends. A devil-may-care smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, and his bright green eyes were full of mischief. He looked every bit the prince that he was, and for a moment Jane was breathless.

“You kids have fun,” Darcy waved as she left, leaving her and Loki alone once more.

Loki swooped in and offered her his arm. “My lady,” he practically purred, his velvet smooth voice causing her heart to hammer against her chest. She took his arm, feeling the metal and leather of his armor beneath the well-dressed illusion.

“Do you have the weapons?” she asked breathlessly. 

“I do,” he responded as he gave her a small smile. “And daggers for us as well. Do not fear. I will arm you covertly when and if the occasion calls for it.”

“I didn’t get to test the targeting systems,” she rambled worriedly. “I didn’t have time.”

“They will be fine,” he reassured her. “You are brilliant. They will work.”

Another wave of blush spread across her cheeks from yet another compliment. She hoped that he wouldn’t notice, but she had the terrible feeling it would be impossible to miss.

He shifted, his features morphing into a somewhat attractive, but unrecognizable man. His raven hair shortened and turned a dull brown, his sharp, aristocratic features smoothed until they became plain, and he lost a half-foot in height. The only features that remained the same were his sharp, green eyes, which were fixed on her.

Jane gasped at his transformation, and panic crept into her. “W-What are you doing?” she sputtered inelegantly.

“In case you’ve forgotten,” he reminded her gently, his voice no longer sounding like the Loki she knew. “I don’t exactly have a plethora of fans here. A disguise will keep some of the unwanted attention away from us.”

And she had forgotten to a certain extent. She had grown used to Loki as she knew him, and painful memories of the man she had spent years hating had begun to fade. She had almost allowed herself to forget how cruel and terrible he could be. To forget would be foolish, but perhaps foolish described her perfectly. Here she was, headed to Stark Tower with a criminal organization trying to kill her, and she was depending on a homicidal man from another realm to protect her. 

Yeah, when you put it that way it sounded like the crazy train had left the station and she was on it. Her level of crazy must have been off the charts, because Loki’s disguise was seriously causing her to freak out.

She followed Loki outside, where a limousine was waiting for them. She climbed in the back, and Loki slid in beside her. Despite all of the room that they had back there, the god of mischief sat so close to her, that Jane could feel the warmth of his body on hers. She closed her eyes and focused on that, trying to forget where they were going, and just how much danger they would be in. Jane tried to breathe, but she found herself slowly starting to hyperventilate as they drove.

“Jane,” Loki said softly in a voice that was not his own. “Relax.”

But she couldn’t relax. She was beyond terrified. Hydra would come for her. The man with the metal arm would come for her. They would take her.

“Jane,” Loki addressed her sharply. “Look at me.”

The astrophysicist turned to look at him, but the face she saw gave her no comfort. She tried to focus on his eyes, the one feature about him that was familiar. She breathed deeply, meeting his green eyes with hers frantically. She tried to calm herself.

Loki, she thought. He’s Loki. He will protect me. Everything will be okay. 

The god of mischief sighed and shifted, his features returning to their normal state. Jane could have cried with relief. 

“Do you trust me, Jane Foster?” he asked her softly.

She nodded, and he took her small hands in his. “Whatever waits for us tonight, know that I will protect you. They will not take you, and you will be okay. Stay close to me. Everything will be okay.”

Jane could feel the fear leave her little by little as he spoke to her. He had protected her before, and he would protect her now. She trusted him. The limo slowed as they pulled up to Stark Tower, and Loki began to shift back.

“No!” Jane nearly shouted, stopping him before he could change form. Loki gave her a quizzical look, and she felt foolish for showing weakness. “Please don’t… I can’t do this without you,” she admitted. “I need you to be you and not someone else.”

He said nothing, but he didn’t shift his appearance, and he offered her his hand. They climbed out of the limo together, the crowd outside of Stark Tower instantly going silent at the sight of them. Loki wrapped one arm protectively around her, and pulled her close to him as they walked. 

Around them, the crowd began to grow uneasy. Some of the people backed away, others glared, and a few brave ones shouted obscenities at the god of mischief. Jane could feel his body tense beside her. His hand that was not around her found the hilt of his dagger, ready for a fight if it came to that. It was the longest walk of Jane’s life, and when they finally reached the door she breathed a sigh of relief. 

Inside, people were milling about, talking and laughing. Very few noticed their entrance. Everyone was dressed in floor length gowns and tuxedos. A band had been set up on the opposite end of the main lobby, playing soft music on acoustic guitars. Some of the partygoers danced, while others merely talked to acquaintances. A refreshment table sat at the back of the room, full of champagne and finger foods. Lights flashed, and it appeared as though they would be able to mingle without making too much of a scene.

“Jane Foster!” Tony greeted as he shoved through the crowd to get to her. He wore an all black tux, his dark hair slicked back, and a grin lighting up his face. He threw his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. “I’ve been missing our time together in the lab,” he winked. “Jarvis is not nearly as pretty as you, and his jokes are terrible.”

“I heard that, sir,” an English voice responded over the intercom that was on the wall next to the door. 

“The truth hurts, Jarvis,” Tony snapped back. He shook hands with Loki, giving him a hard look. “I’ve been brushing up on my chess. Next time I’m going to destroy you.”

“I highly doubt that,” the god of mischief smirked. “Though I look forward to seeing you try.”

“Challenge accepted.”

A woman with strawberry blond hair and the most gorgeous black dress Jane had ever seen walked up to them, a smile on her face. She was fairly young, but the astrophysicist could tell from the confident way she carried herself that she was mostly likely light years more sophisticated and mature than she could ever hope to be.

“Oh!” Tony grinned when he noticed the woman. “Jane, this is Pepper, my girlfriend slash business partner. She runs all of Stark Industries singlehandedly, and still has time to try and keep me out of trouble. Pepper, this is Jane Foster, the astrophysicist who’s trying to build the world’s first Einstein-Rosen Bridge.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Jane,” Pepper smiled as she shook the astrophysicist’s hand. “Tony’s told me so much about you. He’s very impressed with your work.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you too. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“And this is Loki,” Tony pointed out. “I believe you remember him from here in New York a few years ago.” Pepper shook his hand fearlessly. 

“A pleasure,” Loki drawled, giving her a dazzling grin.

“I want one,” Pepper teased, giving Tony a pointed look.

“Nooo,” he responded. “You don’t want one of those.”

“I do.” 

“Absolutely not.”

“I think yes.”

“Please excuse us,” Tony sighed. “I need to take Pepper upstairs and show her what it is she really wants.”

“I like the sound of that,” she agreed. “It was lovely meeting you. If you ever need anything, Jane, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I won’t,” she promised. 

Jane watched the two of them walk away, laughing and touching each other, and felt a pang of jealousy for what they had. She felt Loki’s hand on the small of her back, and she allowed him to lead her across the room. She stumbled a few times in her heels, but the god of mischief held her tightly, keeping her upright. 

He was looking around, his body tense as they made their way over to the area where the band was playing. Couples around them danced, and Jane was surprised when Loki pulled her into his chest.

“Dance with me, Jane,” he commanded, and she rolled her eyes.

“You could ask nicely,” she corrected him. “I don’t like to be told what to do.”

“Please dance with me, Jane,” he sighed, and she humored him. 

Her body pressed tightly to his, taking comfort in the metal and leather she felt beneath the illusion. She was normally a terrible dancer, but with Loki it was easy. He moved quickly and gracefully, his movements so fluid that Jane just followed the rhythm of his body. She closed her eyes, and buried her face in his raven hair, absentmindedly breathing in his scent. With him she was calm, and she could think clearly. Another side effect of the magic? She didn’t know, but her feelings had been blurred to the point that it was hard to know what was her, and what was her magic.

“What do you think of me, Jane?” he asked her softly, his voice so low she could barely hear him. “When you look at me, what do you see?”

She pulled away from him, just enough to see his face. His bright green eyes searched hers, full of anticipation. He genuinely wanted to know what she thought of him, and though her feelings were unclear, she would try to explain it to him as simply as she could. 

“I don’t know,” she said softly. “Some of it, I’m still trying to figure out. You’re not a good man, but you’re not a bad man either. You’re somewhere in between. You can do the right thing if you want to, but you won’t sacrifice yourself to be a hero. You protected me. I feel a connection with you that I don’t entirely understand, but I want to. And the magic. It’s a dream of mine come true, and it’s all because of you.”

He regarded her for a moment, his green eyes sweeping over her gently. “I am to be executed upon my return to Asgard,” he noted, his voice low and full of an emotion she couldn’t place. “Penance for my crimes. Will you be glad to see Odin take my life after what I have done to your realm?”

“No,” Jane answered immediately. “I could never be glad for that.”

“My dear Jane,” Loki smirked. “It sounds as though you might actually care for me.”

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, though she knew she had no real need to be embarrassed. It was perfectly normal to care about your friends, but the strange flutter in her stomach made her wish that she could hide from his view.

“Come now, Jane, there’s no need to be shy,” he prodded. “Caring for me is not so terrible.” He rested his cheek against hers, and whispered in her ear, his hot breath ghosting over her neck. “Will you weep for me at my execution?” 

“I won’t go.”

“And if Odin allows Thor to take my life? Would you still love him knowing that he killed his own brother whom you’ve grown to care for?”

“I don’t know,” she mumbled, becoming uncomfortable with his line of questioning. 

“Place your right hand on my belt,” he commanded her softly, earning a scowl from the astrophysicist.

“Excuse me?” she asked sharply, not believing his nerve.

“Do as I ask if you want to live tonight,” he growled in her ear. 

Jane placed her right hand on his belt, mortified at how close she was to touching another, far more private part of him. She felt something wrap around her wrist, and looked down to see her weapon in the space between them. 

“Look around, but be discreet,” he whispered, his face still pressed against hers. “There are six Hydra agents in this room. They’ve been watching us for some time. See if you can spot them.” Jane nearly panicked, but Loki’s firm grip on her kept her grounded. “Relax, Jane. Find the men.”

She looked as they danced, their constant movement making it easy to be somewhat discreet. She spotted several men standing back against the walls. They wore tuxes, like the other guests, but their hands were in their pockets, and they were observing their surroundings far too keenly to be guests.

“I see some of them,” she whispered back. 

“Good. Now pretend as though we are lovers. Touch me while reaching for one of the daggers on my belt, then laugh as though I’ve told you something unbearably humorous.”

“What, like my life?” Jane deadpanned. “That seems to be unbearably humorous as of late.”

“Ha ha,” Loki growled. “Now is not the time for jokes, my Jane. Get your dagger, but be discreet.”

Jane did as he asked, trying to picture him as a lover to make the act seem more realistic. She smiled at him, giving him a dazzling grin, and touched his face gently. Her heart leapt in her throat at his sudden intake of breath. The sensation was electric, and the magic within her came alive at even so simple a touch. 

She urged her hands to move downwards, over his angular jaw, down his throat, and over his chest lightly. He groaned softly at her touch, and a strange want burned within her, the intensity shocking and desperate. Jane gasped, but forced her hands down further, all the way to his belt. 

She felt for the dagger, plucking it from his belt. She pressed against him, both for show, and because her traitorous body begged her to. Jane laughed, pretending that he said something that was unbearably funny, and her heart pounded in her chest. 

Loki groaned at their contact, and when he whispered to her again, his breath was labored. “Wait until they move toward us,” he cautioned. “Do not grant them mercy. Kill them all.”

The sound of gunfire rang outside the building, and Jane saw the Hydra agents step towards them, raising their firearms. A woman in the crowd screamed at the sight of the weapons, and the room turned to mass chaos. People around them screamed and scrambled to reach the exits, nearly trampling those who moved more slowly. 

Hydra’s men opened fire in the crowded room, and without thought, Jane let her dagger fly, cutting one of the men down where he stood before he was able to hurt anyone. She used her magic to call her weapon back, and the dagger eagerly found her again. 

Beside her, Loki stood tall and imposing in his armor, all traces of his illusion gone, and his face quirked up in a wicked smirk. He moved so quickly it shocked her, disappearing, and reappearing in the middle of the fray, gunfire barely missing him as he moved. He appeared behind one of the Hydra agents and dragged his dagger across the man’s throat, blood dripping down his chest and spraying everywhere.

Another of the Hyrda agents tried to fire, but the god of mischief was on him. He sliced him cleanly through the abdomen, and his guts spilled out onto the floor and he fell, screaming.

The other men fired, and Jane dove for cover. Before the bullets found their mark, Loki was with her again. He threw his body over hers, shielding her from their fire. She heard the ping of bullets bouncing off of his armor, and heard him grunt when one struck flesh.

From the corner of her eye, she saw one of the men advancing towards Loki, and she coaxed her dagger to life with her magic. The blade twirled in her hands, eagerly awaiting her command. She let it fly, and watched in awe as it sliced through the man’s chest like butter, emerging on the other side, and finding it’s way back to her as the man fell limply to the ground. 

She barely had time to celebrate before Loki pulled her roughly off of the ground, and shoved her behind him. She soon saw why. The man with the metal arm was there. Bucky she reminded herself, was there. On his arm was a box, and her eyes went wide as she realized that it was the very same box she had seen the soldier who nearly killed Loki carry. 

The astrophysicist barely had time to register what it was before Loki shoved her to the ground and once again used his body to shield her. Purple light from Hydra’s weapon danced overhead, barely missing them. Loki scrambled off of the ground with Jane close behind, and powered up the weapon she had made for him. He locked on with the targeting system and fired back, the blinding white light from the arc reactor catching the man off guard, and throwing him against the wall. 

Jane focused her magic, her own weapon powering up, and scanned the crowd of terrified people who had been unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire of their feud. She saw one of Hydra’s men raise a wicked looking gun at Loki, and she turned on the targeting system. The astrophysicist lit the man up with the red laser target, and willed her weapon to fire. 

The arc reactor responded beautifully, firing a stream of white light from her wrist and into the man she had targeted with little to no recoil. She let out a whoop of victory as the man smashed into the wall, taking parts of the drywall out in the process. 

She swept the crowd with her laser targeting system and found the man with the metal arm up and moving again, chasing and fighting copy after copy of the god of mischief. He would stab one only to have it disappear. Then he would turn Hydra’s weapon on another to meet the same disappointing results. An arm wrapped protectively around her, and she turned to see the real Loki at her side, his endless green eyes roaming over her and assessing her condition. 

More screams were heard, and the walls around them began to shake and start to cave as the man with the metal arm continued to fire Hydra’s weapon. Gunfire rang out, and Jane was both surprised and relieved to see Captain America, Iron Man, and the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. charge into the fray from a hole in the walls of Stark Tower that had definitely not been there before. They began to fire on the man with the metal arm, who fired back mercilessly. 

“Time to go,” Loki mumbled as he pulled her into his arms, and disappeared. 

Before Jane could even protest, she felt her body compress as he took her somewhere. Time stood still, and once again it was just her and Loki adrift in space. The astrophysicist remembered her promise of revenge, and grinned wickedly. She pressed her body against his, and ran her hands down his chest until they came to rest on his belt. She stood on her toes and kissed his neck, right above the collar Odin had bestowed him. 

She grinned mischievously at him and he gaped at her, his eyes wide with surprise, and then it was over. 

When they reappeared, it was in the middle of a war zone. 

Bullets whizzed past them from all sides as S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra waged war on the open streets. Loki scooped her up and ran. Jane felt her body compressing once again as he disappeared, and time stood still.

She expected him to retaliate, but when he didn’t, she noticed that the shirt beneath his armor was stained with blood and his face was far paler than usual.

“Loki?” she said gently, becoming concerned. How could she not have noticed earlier?

When they reappeared, it was in an alleyway a few blocks from the war zone. Jane immediately set to work looking at his wound. The blood came from a gunshot wound in his side, beneath his arm where his armor did not cover. 

“Oh, Loki,” she gasped as she saw just how much blood stained his shirt.

“I’m fine,” he growled. “It’s not anything that hasn’t happened before. I can heal, I just need some time.”

“Take it off,” Jane commanded. “I’m going to fix it.”

“We don’t have time for –“

“Take it off NOW!”

“Stubborn woman,” Loki sighed, but removed his armor carefully. When he was down to his shirt, Jane helped him remove it, and took a look at the wound.

It was deep and he had lost a lot of blood, but when she inspected it closely, she could see where the bullet went in through his side, and out below his shoulder blade. Clean exit, no shrapnel. That was a good thing. She set her hands on him, ignoring the tingle of her magic, and the strange ache she felt in her gut at their proximity. 

Jane closed her eyes, and willed her magic to heal him, focusing on the wounds and imagining them closed up and the bleeding stopped. 

She had very few memories of her mother, but she found herself humming a lullaby that she remembered her singing as a small child. She hummed while she worked, feeling the magic drain from her and into Loki. She could feel the splintered bone reattach beneath her touch, and the muscle tissue weave itself back into place. 

It was incredible, really. Knowing just how much power flowed in her veins was both terrifying and liberating. She could use her magic to kill her enemies as she had done in Stark Tower, and then turn around and heal Loki from a gunshot wound. She could use it to heal or to harm, for good and for evil. Or the gray areas in between, she thought with a frown. Her choices were not as clear-cut as they had once seemed, and she found herself wondering if Loki felt the same. Being hunted and having your life threatened was definitely an effective way to loosen your morals.

When she finally opened her eyes, Jane saw that the wound looked much better. The skin hadn’t healed all of the way, but the bleeding had stopped, and Loki wasn’t looking quite so pale. 

“You’re a fast learner,” he noted with pride.

Jane was about to make a comment about how superior she was, and how she would soon rival him, but he shoved her behind him protectively before she could respond.

At the end of the alleyway stood the man with the metal arm, and he was looking absolutely murderous.

He powered up Hydra’s weapon, and Loki mirrored him, powering up his own weapon. The man fired and the god of mischief tackled Jane, tucking and rolling with her, to avoid getting hit. The building to the right of them began to crumble beneath the onslaught bricks and mortar raining down on the alleyway. 

Loki fired back, the white light from the arc reactor, slicing through the place where the man stood only a second previously. He was impossibly fast, and he rolled and fired his weapon simultaneously. The god of mischief returned fire, and the two beams of light met halfway, both fighting for dominance.

“Jane!” Loki ground out, his brows furrowed in concentration. “The box that houses his weapon! Use your magic and disassemble it!”

She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but if Loki thought she was capable of doing it, she would try. 

Jane focused on the box that housed Hydra’s weapon, calling on her magic to help her. She saw the wiring, the power source, the switch that controlled the weapon, and she bid her magic to tear it all apart. 

She felt the wiring tearing, the screws of the box loosening, and she felt the power source itself. When her magic touched that, it felt as though she was being ripped apart from the inside. She tried to scream, but she was numb to everything on the outside. Her entire body burned and white-hot pain seized her chest. She felt as though she would either black out or die at any moment, and it was most terrifying and desperate feeling she had ever experienced. Jane used all that was left within her and focused one last time on the wiring in the box, feeling it rip apart completely under her magic. 

Completely spent, she struggled to stay standing as she tried to focus on the outcome of her efforts. The box died, and the man with the metal arm ran at the god of mischief but collapsed before he made it. She saw Captain America jump down from the rooftops, and saw Loki shouting something as he ran for her. 

The world spun as he scooped her up into his arms, and Jane was just a little bit angry that she was unable to feel his gloriously shirtless chest as he held her. Life could be such a bitch sometimes. 

She felt his magic pour into her, and heard him call her name as her vision swam and then went black.


	11. Win the Battle, Lose the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 11: Win the Battle, Lose the War

Earth  
7:45 a.m.

Nick Fury sat at the end of a long table, drumming his fingers impatiently against the dark mahogany wood. The American government had spared no expense on the décor. Fury had been informed by one of the General’s secretaries that the table he now sat at had been imported from Cuba, the wood originating from the collection of one of the finest carpenters in the Northern Hemisphere. 

As if he asked or even cared. It was all part of the dog and pony show. Impress the guests with your illusions of grandeur so they don’t ask too many questions. It might have worked on a lesser man, but Nick Fury had no intentions of backing down.

Across the table from him was a video projection of the United States Secretary of Defense, General George McClinton. He was dressed to the nines in a suit that most likely cost him thousands, his mouth set in a perpetual sneer, and his knuckles nearly white from gripping the pen in his hands tightly. He sneered at Fury, haughtiness dripping off of him, and the purest disdain in his tone.

“So let me get the story straight,” McClinton sneered. “You have procured Hydra’s weapon, and are holding it at a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility?”

“Correct,” Fury responded, trying to keep his voice even when all he could think about was knocking the son of a bitch’s teeth out.

“And you also have Dr. Foster, the war criminal, Loki, the Winter Soldier, and Captain America in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody as well?”

“Yes,” Fury acknowledged. “They are all being held in a secure location.”

“Good,” McClinton sneered. “They’ll be easier to pick up. Expect an army-escorted team to pick them up at zero-eight-hundred tomorrow morning. They’ll be moved to a more secure location.”

“Excuse me?”

“Those are orders Fury.”

“Who’s orders?” Fury demanded. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is tasked with the safekeeping of the Avengers and all advanced prisoners of war. This is our duty.”

“Not anymore,” the Secretary of Defense growled. “Orders of the President himself. I can show you the paperwork if you’d like.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Don’t be so sure. There’s been a lot of negative press coverage for your rag-tag team of super freaks lately. S.H.I.E.L.D. can’t keep their dogs on leashes, it would seem, and the administration is sick of seeing the fallout from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s defense program. The Avengers can’t all seem to agree on setting laws in place to keep this planet safe, so we’re doing it for them. S.H.I.E.L.D. is being dismantled, and a new organization is being set up in its place, one that focuses on prevention instead of reaction. Fallout from destruction during the Avenger’s battles will be minimized if we focus on getting rid of known problems before they have a chance to create more problems.”

Fury glared at the screen, seething. He wished the Secretary of Defense had the balls to be in the room with him, because he was certain that he would kill the man on sight.

“Don’t be so cross, Director Fury,” McClinton sneered. “In time you will realize this is for the good of all mankind.”

“Say I hand them over,” Fury began thoughtfully. “Jane Foster, Loki, the Winter Soldier, and Steve. What will you do with them?”

“Saber, the organization that will soon be replacing S.H.I.E.L.D., has plans for Loki, the Winter Soldier, and Captain America. They will be utilizing the same techniques Hydra has used for decades to reprogram them as obedient soldiers, loyal to whatever cause we deem worthy. As for Dr. Foster… she has become a liability. Hydra is currently in possession of her Einstein-Rosen bridge, and we have intel that suggests they want her to finish it. That cannot happen. The Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a danger to our planet, and needs to remain unfinished at all costs.”

“Jane Foster is not in any condition to travel right now,” Fury pointed out. “She doesn’t need to be moved across the country to a new location until she’s recovered.”

“Then we simply won’t move her,” the Secretary of Defense replied easily. “She can be easily dealt with at your facility. In fact, take care of her yourself, and I may be able to get you transferred to Saber to continue your work.”

“Kiss my ass,” Fury growled. “Jane Foster is innocent, and I’ll have no part in her murder. She stays with S.H.I.E.L.D. and I will protect her if you come looking for trouble.”

“So noble,” McClinton jeered. “But I fear your intentions are only that, noble intentions. Not everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. works for you, you know. Hydra has infiltrated your ranks, along with a few men who work for me as well. You’ll never know who, but they’re there. The job will get done, so you can keep Dr. Foster. I want the infinity stone and the other three out in front of your facility and ready to go by zero-eight-hundred. And you’ll do as I ask, or I can have the military drop a few bio-weapons on your facility, and kill all of you. Your choice, so choose wisely.”

“You worthless, scheming, low-life, son of a bitch!” Fury shouted, but the screen in front of him went black, leaving him alone in the posh government room. 

Nick Fury stood from the table, his hands trembling in rage. He crossed the room slowly, and exited to find Natasha waiting for him outside. 

“What happened?” she asked him immediately, taking in his trembling form. 

“Walk with me,” he growled. “I’ll explain everything once we get to the car.” Natasha followed him, and only when they were safely inside of the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued SUV did Fury speak. “Remember when I told you the Secretary of Defense was not on our side and we needed to be wary of him?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Natasha responded, her eyes meeting his with concern. “What happened in there, Nick?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s being dismantled. The government’s forming a new organization called Saber. They’re coming to take Hydra’s weapon, Steve, Loki, and the Winter Soldier tomorrow morning. They also want Jane Foster dead.”

Natasha’s shocked expression morphed into anger. “Surely you didn’t agree to this?”

“Hell no. I’ll fight them on all of this, but we have to give them what they want, or at least look like we’re giving them what they want.”

“You have a plan?”

“Sort of,” he admitted. “But it needs some work. I need you to call our facility and set me up a meeting with Loki wherever Jane’s being kept. I’m going to need his help. Also, I’m going to need a few volunteers, so get the Avengers on the phone for me. I intend to make them regret this decision very much.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10:30 a.m.

Loki sat on the edge of Jane’s mattress in the tiniest room S.H.I.E.L.D. had kept them in to date. There was barely room for a mattress and a chair, without tripping every time he moved around. He assumed that this had been thrown together as a living quarters of sorts because they had nothing else for them. 

He watched Jane sleep from the corner of his eye, never losing sight of her. She was still pale and weak from her ordeal at the gala, and he felt somewhat responsible for her current condition. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. had collected Hydra’s weapon after the battle, and to their surprise, had discovered that it was an infinity stone. Hydra had harnessed it to be used as a weapon without ever touching it. Had he known what it was, he would have never asked Jane to dismantle it. She could have easily died, and the god of mischief was irritated with himself for almost allowing such a thing to happen.

She would live. He felt it in her magic, though she would need his assistance and protection for a short time as she recovered. He had informed one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s medics of this during the night, when the man had come to take yet another vial of blood from Jane. He did not succeed. Loki had threatened to put his mother in a blender if he touched Jane, and promptly showed him the door. His Jane did not need doctors. She merely needed to sleep it off and allow her body to heal. He smirked at the thought of just how strong she was becoming. To say he was proud would be an understatement. He was absolutely thrilled with her progress.

“Loki, are you listening to me?” Fury growled, grabbing his attention once more. “Look, I’m going to be straight with you. I don’t like you. In fact, I hate you. If it wasn’t for Thor, and the very real possibility of triggering an interstellar war, I would kill you with my bare hands. I would strangle you and watch the life leave your eyes, and I would laugh the entire time. I hate you that much. Now that we’ve established my feelings for you, let’s talk about what needs to happen next.”

Fury scooted his body forward, perching on the edge of the room’s only chair, and trained his eyes on Jane. 

“Jane’s in trouble,” he said simply. “People higher up the chain than I am want her dead. They see her as a liability now that Hydra has the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s been compromised. Not everyone who works for me can be trusted, so I wouldn’t be surprised if an attempt on her life is made very soon.”

Loki looked to Jane, who lay sleeping, her face smooth and worry free in her slumber. “They may try, but they will not succeed,” he growled.

“I was hoping that you would say that,” Fury nodded. “Jane will need your protection now more than ever. The only problem I have is that the military wants you, Captain America, and the Winter Soldier in a program they’re developing. They’re going to be here first thing in the morning to collect you, and as much as I despise both you and the Winter Soldier, I refuse to hand the two of you over to be turned into weapons, and I sure as hell don’t want a war with Asgard over your sorry ass. The problem is, I have to give them what they ask for. You’re a master of magic. I was hoping you might have an idea.”

“You will need to deceive them with a decoy of some sort,” Loki mused. “I could create illusions, but they are not solid. The military would not be deceived.”

“What if I could get some men to volunteer,” Fury asked. “Could you illusion them to look like yourself, the Captain, and the Winter Soldier?”

“I could,” Loki acknowledged. “But even my magic has limits. The illusions will not last forever, maybe a week at the most, and they can dissipate with too much contact. They would not hold up long in battle.”

“That’s okay. You can do it?”

“You severely underestimate my skills.”

“Good,” Fury acknowledged, fixing him with a glare. “I don’t think I need to tell you that if you double cross me, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“And if you betray myself or Jane, I will disembowel you,” the god of mischief retorted. 

“Very well,” Fury sighed. “Do we have a deal?”

“We do.”

“I’ll send instructions when I figure out how the hell to get all of you out of here safely. Be ready to move when the time comes.”

Loki nodded, and Fury got up to leave him alone with Jane, shaking his head as he left. “I’m tired of these motherfucking aliens on this motherfucking planet,” the director mumbled, causing Loki to smirk at his back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4:15 p.m.

Steve tried not to cry in frustration as he watched his best friend struggle against the chains that held him until he was bleeding. Dark blood trickled down his wrists and arms, his ankles and shoulder blades. His bare chest heaved as he thrashed, and his dark eyes were wild with hatred. Sometimes his screams were intelligible and in English, other times they were in Russian, and sometimes he would simply scream. It hurt Steve to see his friend this way.

“Buck,” he approached the table he was bound to slowly, trying not to make him struggle against the metal bonds that held him any further. The Winter Soldier’s eyes snapped to him, murderous rage in their depths. 

“Buck, it’s me Steve,” he tried again, his voice barely loud enough to carry past his friend’s ears. “I need you to remember who you are. It’s important. You’re Sargent James Buchanan Barnes of the one hundred seventh infantry regiment. You were best friends with a shrimpy, little kid named Steve Rogers. That was me.”

The Winter Soldier snarled, and lunged at Steve, the metal digging into his bleeding flesh. 

“You used to fight anyone that even looked at me funny,” Steve continued. “You were a brother to me. When we were sixteen, we used to sneak out and try to pick up girls at the movies. Well, you picked up girls. I just went with you. Your mom used to make lasagna that would just blow us away. She made it every Sunday, and I always came over and stayed the night with you. Do you remember any of that?”

The Winter Soldier snarled and lunged for him once again, but his brow furrowed, and Steve thought he saw a hint of confusion in his eyes. 

“You do remember some of it, don’t you?” he pressed. “It’s all still there, isn’t it? You just need to be reminded. I won’t give up on you, Bucky. I know you’re still in there, and I’ll keep trying to find you for as long as it takes.”

Steve sat beside the Winter Soldier, who was slowly starting to calm down, no longer struggling against his bonds. He began to tell him stories from their childhood, all the way up until he had fallen from the train and into the hands of Hydra. He felt Bucky’s eyes on him the entire time, and when he finally turned his way, he saw the concerned face of his very best friend. 

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and then opened it once again. “I know you, don’t I?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11:00 p.m.

“Why is it so difficult for you to relax?” Loki sighed. “For the record, I advised against this since you are still recovering, but you are very persistent when you wish to be.”

“Persistence is one of my best qualities,” Jane smirked playfully. “Perhaps one day, I will teach you to be as skilled as I am.”

“I can be persistent if the goal is worth my time,” Loki rolled his eyes. “You mortals know nothing of true tenacity. Your lives are but a grain of sand on the ocean. You know not what it’s like to wait for thousands of years, hoping that you can achieve a goal you set out to accomplish.”

“Oh yeah? Educate me.” she challenged. “Tell me what that’s like. What do you want more than anything? What would you spend thousands of years fighting for?”

Loki’s usually composed face went blank, and Jane knew she had him. “Aha!” she shouted triumphantly. “You don’t even know what you want out of life, do you? My life may be a grain of sand, but at least I have a general direction.”

She felt light headed, and she sat down slowly, ignoring Loki’s frown.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked skeptically. “You need to rest.”

“I’ll rest when I’m dead,” she smirked. “Now teach me something cool.”

He chuckled at her persistence. “First you must relax, which seems near impossible for you.”

“I can totally relax,” she shot back. “It just kind of feels like we’re being watched, and it makes me nervous.”

“I took care of the cameras while you were sleeping,” Loki assured her. “All they’re getting is a constant feed of you sleeping and reading, and me attempting to pace the room with what little space is available.”

“So there are cameras in here? Those dirty bastards.”

“Were,” the god of mischief smirked. “They are not anymore.”

“Well aren’t you clever?” Jane gave him a grin as he mock bowed. 

“Truly, my Jane, would you expect any less?”

“From you, no,” she laughed. “You cover your bases pretty well.”

“I am no stranger to being hunted,” he remarked dryly. “Now relax so I can teach you something cool.”

Jane closed her eyes, and focused on her breathing, trying to slow her heart rate down. She stood up, and focused on keeping her body still and calm.

“See if you can create a small rift in the fabric of space and time,” Loki commanded her. “Very small, just large enough for you to access.” 

The astrophysicist took a deep breath, and felt her body relax completely just as Loki came up behind her to whisper in her ear. “Very good,” he encouraged her. “Now make your surroundings obey you. Make a rift.”

Jane took another deep breath and readied herself to break the laws of physics, though it seemed those laws no longer really applied to her. She imagined creating a rift, separating space and time. 

“Good,” Loki whispered. “Now find where the rift opens. Put your hand on it.”

Finding it was a little more difficult. It was invisible, but Jane felt around with one hand until she felt a strange sensation. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and it was as if the very air beckoned her to reach forward into nothingness. The air around her felt as though it was being pulled towards an invisible center, and it delighted her. “I think I found it!” she exclaimed excitedly.

The god of mischief placed a dagger in her hand, curling his long fingers around hers in a way that made her heart skip a beat. His skin felt divine on hers, and when he withdrew his hand, she felt a tangible loss that she couldn’t explain. “Now put the dagger in the rift,” he commanded her softly.

The astrophysicist reached out uncertainly and held the dagger to the place where she felt the air pull.

“Now let it go.”

She did, and the dagger disappeared before her very eyes. “Wow!” she exclaimed. “That was cool! Give me something else to put in there!”

Loki handed her a book, and then a pen, both of which she made disappear like the dagger. Jane laughed in delight, only stopping to shiver when she felt Loki’s breath ghost over her ear.

“Now get them back,” he commanded softly.

“Huh? I can do that?”

The god of mischief chuckled. “Yes, you can. Now find the rift and bring my dagger back.”

Jane reached for the place where the air around her pulled into the rift. She reached into the center, and there it was. The dagger appeared in her hands, and she thrust it into the air victoriously.

“Excellent, Jane!” Loki grinned at her, looking very pleased.

“Is this where you put our weapons when you made them disappear?” she asked in awe. He nodded slowly, and Jane could feel the wheels turning in her mind. “Do we share the same rift?” she asked, curiosity burning away at her.

“No,” he said. “You have your very own space for whatever you want to put in there.”

“What do you keep in yours?”

“Weapons, valuables, whatever I find useful.”

“Do you have a name for it?” Jane asked, turning around to face him. “Or do you just call it a rift?”

“I don’t have a formal name for it,” he admitted. “But I occasionally call it the space between spaces.”

“What?” Jane teased. “No cool name like the pocket of destiny, or something along those lines?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am certainly glad that you didn’t have this magic first,” he snorted. “I would hate to have to spend the rest of my life calling my storage space ‘the pocket of destiny’.”

“It’s an awesome name and you know it.”

“I am going to have to disagree with you on that one.”

Jane made a face at him. She knew it was juvenile and childish, but she didn’t really care. “Oh, hey, you never told me what Fury said to you earlier,” she noted, changing the subject. “What’s going on?”

“You are in danger,” he said simply, not bothering to lie to her, and for that she was glad. “Someone high up in your government rankings wants you dead. They see you as a liability now that Hydra has the Bifrost.”

Jane stiffened, and felt Loki put one hand reassuringly on her shoulder. 

“Obviously, they will not succeed. I will be with you at all times. They wanted me, along with the Captain and the Winter Soldier for some sort of testing as well. A decoy will be sent in place of the three of us. Director Fury is going to get us all to a safe location soon, but we need to be on guard until then.”

“Do you think we can trust Fury?” Jane asked skeptically.

“I don’t know,” Loki told her honestly. “But you can trust me.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7:30 a.m.

Loki touched Tony Stark’s shoulder lightly and closed his eyes, speaking in hurried tones. He recalled clearly every word of the illusion charm. He had used it on Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three on two separate occasions when they needed disguises to sneak into enemy territory. The charms had worked well in the past, and he saw no reason why they wouldn’t work now. 

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at the mirror image of himself, arrogant smirk and all. “Do I look pretty?” Tony asked him sarcastically.

“You look devastatingly handsome,” Loki smirked. “Not unlike someone else I know.”

“The hair looks better on me,” Tony quipped, running his hand through black curls. “What kind of conditioner do you use? Your hair is soft.”

“Stark! Stay focused!” Fury growled. “You can talk about salon products with Loki when you get back. I’m about to hand you over to the enemy in less than half an hour. Are you ready to do what needs to be done?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Tony snickered.

“Watch yourself, Stark. Do you have the drive?”

“Thumb drive is hidden in my belt,” he acknowledged. “It can download a super computer’s data in under a minute, and I have it programmed to send that data directly to my handheld device, which will in turn send the files directly to you.” ”

“Excellent,” Fury said. “We’re going to see exactly what those bastards are up to, and if necessary, expose them to the world. Romanov, Barton, are you two ready?”

An exact replica of Captain America and the Winter Soldier stood at attention. “Yes, sir,” Natasha responded, her Winter Soldier disguise hiding any evidence of her true identity. “Once Clint trips the electricity, I’ll secure weapons for the three of us and we’ll meet you at the rendezvous point.”

“And the trip switch, Barton? Are you comfortable with it and know when to use it?”

“Yes, sir,” the Captain America look alike stepped forward. “As soon as Tony gets the data, I trip the electricity and we get out of there.”

“If it gets rough where you’re going,” Fury said. “Get out of there. Even if you don’t have the data, save yourselves. That’s an order.”

“With all due respect, sir,” Natasha cut in. “We will succeed, and S.H.I.E.L.D. will continue on for many years.”

“I hope you’re right,” Fury mused. “Loki, tell them what you told me about their disguises.”

“I have put an illusion charm on the three of you. It should last almost a week if you are careful,” the god of mischief began slowly, his eyes sweeping over his immaculate work with pride. “Sometimes, if you are drawn into battle, an injury or prolonged physical contact can cause the illusion to fade away, so don’t engage in battle unless you must. These disguises are simply illusions, and will not last forever. Once they are gone, you’re exposed, so tread lightly.”

“Take care of Jane while we’re gone,” Tony commanded, turning a stern look to Loki. “Don’t let any of those halfwit bastards lay a hand on her. And for the love of God, if you see Pepper, don’t tell her what I’m doing. She thinks I’m away on a business trip.”

“I will not reveal your whereabouts,” Loki promised, his mouth curling up into a smirk. “And Jane is safe with me. I will destroy anyone who tries to harm her.”

“That’s my boy,” Tony grinned, extending a hand to him. “You two stay safe.”

“And you as well, Tony Stark,” Loki replied, shaking the hand of his mirror image. “You must return so that I can beat you at chess again.”

“You will rue the day you challenged me, space man.” Tony pulled him in for a hug and Loki stiffened as he put his arm around the god of mischief’s back. Tony patted him on the back a few times and sighed. “Awkward?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay then, I’m going to let go and we’ll just pretend this didn’t happen.”

“Agreed.”

Tony let go, and gave Loki one more handshake, slipping a key in his hand. “That stuff you asked for is ready,” he said nonchalantly. “It’s in B-five, men’s locker room. This key will get you what you need.”

“Thank you,” Loki told him, impressed by the speed with which his request had been met. “Good luck.”

“I don’t need luck. I have skill,” Tony joked, but the nervousness in his voice was audible. 

Loki left him, turning his attention to Jane, who waited for him across the room. He rolled the key Tony had given him around in his hand, already making plans to retrieve his items from the locker. He wondered if he had made a friend in Stark, though a strange friend he was. He hoped that he would have a chance to see him once again, if only to show him his superior chess skills.

“God speed, Tony Stark,” he whispered, as he left his new friend to his fate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8:00 a.m.

Tony Stark shot Natasha a grin as they were cuffed by soldiers and led towards a government issued armor-plated truck. Men in suits belonging to an organization called Saber had just loaded up the infinity stone in a steel box, and placed it in an SUV that was parked next to the van.

From the corner of his eye he saw Nick Fury glaring at the Secretary of Defense, playing his part to a tee. The soldiers shoved them into the back of the truck and shut the door, leaving them in darkness. 

“Well this is fun,” Tony said sarcastically. “The least they could do is give us a tablet and some wifi.”

“What exactly were you thinking, volunteering for this?” Natasha growled, elbowing him in the ribs. “It’s extremely important that we stay in character and fool our captors for long enough that we can find what we want and get away. What crazy notion would make you think that you’re capable of being quiet for long enough to fool them?”

“I don’t have to be quiet,” Tony retorted. “I’ll just spout off some nonsense about how I’m so much more powerful than all of you mortals, and they’ll buy it. Loki’s no good at being quiet either.”

“At least promise you won’t run your mouth too much,” Clint sighed. “Don’t make it any worse on us than it’s already going to be.”

“I’m perfectly capable of being quiet, I just choose not to.”

“Then prove it,” Natasha challenged. “Starting now.”

“I don’t want to be quiet now. I’ll prove it to you when we get there.”

“That’s because you’re incapable of being quiet,” Clint sighed. 

“Am not,” Tony responded.

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Shut up!” Natasha growled. “Before I hurt you.”

“Wow, you two are boring,” Tony sighed. “This is going to be the longest few days of my life.”

The driver of the truck started the engine and they began moving forward. Clint and Natasha sighed, and Tony muttered under his breath. “Party poopers.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Training was going well. The men were catching on quickly, and Thor knew without a doubt that in a weeks time they would be ready for battle on Alfheim and Vanaheim. 

According to his father, the situation had not changed. Enemy forces threatened invasion of these two realms, and Asgard had pledged her loyalty to both. Asgardian warriors were spoiling for a fight, and Thor, along with Lady Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg were itching to engage the Chitauri in battle. 

Thor’s group of warriors were deep into their fifth round of hand to hand combat when he ordered them to take a break. It would not do to wear them down too far. He needed them to keep their energy and spirits up for the battles ahead.

He watched them walk away, laughing and teasing each other, when he realized just how tired he was. It had been almost two days since he’d slept, and it was beginning to take a toll. The thunder god decided that he too would take a break and get some rest before his men reconvened for training.

He headed into the palace, intending to go straight to his quarters when Fandral and Volstagg caught up to him.

“Thor! Come and join us!” Volstagg grinned at him, trying to groom his unruly beard, as he matched the prince’s strides. “We are going to eat in the hall of feasting. There is to be many delectable foods this evening.”

“I suggested sparring,” Fandral laughed. “But Volstagg thinks of nothing but his stomach.”

“Aye, but the boar’s legs are to die for. Valhalla can wait until after I’ve eaten.”

“I would love to join you, my friends,” Thor laughed. “But I am far too weary to enjoy myself feasting. I intend to sleep for awhile first.”

“Perhaps you should bathe before you head to your quarters,” Fandral suggested. “You smell worse than the stables.”

Thor stopped walking and lowered his head to his shoulder, sniffing himself cautiously. “Aye, it would seem that you are right, my friend,” he admitted sheepishly. “Perhaps a bath is in order. I will see the two of you on the morrow, and we shall feast together then.”

With that, Thor left them, taking a detour down the halls of the palace to the warrior’s bath room. He would bathe, and then he would sleep. Nothing would stop him. 

When he entered the bath room it was quiet, the large, golden arches opening up to reveal a dozen hot spring tubs. He did have a tub in his quarters, but often times he would bathe here, so that he could build rapport with his fellow Asgardian warriors. He liked showing them that their prince was not too arrogant to mingle with them. Being around them in places other than the training grounds strengthened their trust in him as both a prince and a leader.

He walked to the nearest tub, and was about to take his armor off, when he saw a figure rise from the water in one of the tubs across the room. His eyes went wide and his mouth nearly dropped when he took in the lush form of a very attractive woman.

Her legs were long and flared out at perfectly sculpted hips. Her ivory skin lay flat over her stomach, and her breasts were large, perfectly shaped, and very enticing. He found himself staring for far longer than was appropriate, when her voice finally cut through his thoughts.

“Thor,” she greeted him, and his eyes finally snapped up to her face. 

Long, dark hair hung past her shoulders and down her back. Her dark eyes were fixed on him with both amusement and something that he couldn’t place. It was Sif.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she teased.

“Sif…you’re…” Thor struggled to find words. “You’re… you’re a woman.”

“An excellent observation, Prince Thor,” she smirked. “I see you’re as sharp as ever.” 

She reached for a towel and covered herself, tying it loosely enough that the thunder god could still see a good portion of her cleavage. His face burned with blush, but he couldn’t stop staring. 

“I’ve wanted you for a very long time,” she admitted softly as she slowly walked towards him. “But you’ve never noticed me, really noticed me until today. I’ve seen you take women whose names you didn’t even know to bed with you. You’ve known me your entire life, and you’ve never once taken me into your bed, or even considered me as a proper match. Why?”

“I must admit, I’ve never thought of you in that manner before,” Thor replied sheepishly. “I am truly sorry if I have slighted you.”

“What is so special about Jane Foster?” Sif asked. “What is she to you?”

Thor gave her a quizzical look, taken aback by the nature of her question. Sif glared at him, full lips pouted, and dark eyes full of scorned pride. She was beautiful, and Thor found himself wondering why he had never noticed before. 

“Jane is kind and intelligent,” Thor explained. “She makes me see the world differently than anyone I’ve ever met. She is my intended, at least, I’d like her to be if that is what she wants.”

“That’s wonderful,” Sif groaned, rolling her eyes. “Though you’re forgetting something very important. She’s mortal! Do you truly think that the Allfather will allow her to eat one of Idunn’s apples? If not, your lives together will be but the blink of an eye. Will she want to uproot her entire life on Midgard to rule at your side, knowing that her life will be over long before yours? Even if she does gain an Asgardian’s life span, she will never be one of us. She will be a misfit, just like Loki, living among us, but never belonging.”

Thor was about to argue, but she silenced him with a look.

“If Jane Foster is as smart as you claim she is, she will come to her senses and find a lover on her own realm. As future king of Asgard, it is your duty to do what’s best for your realm, even if it’s not what you want. I would be a good wife to you, Thor, if only you would give me a chance. Think about it. I know that you will do what you think is best for Asgard.”

She left him then, dropping her towel to give him a nice view of her shapely backside as she walked away. 

“Sif is a woman?” Thor mumbled softly as she shut the door, leaving him very confused about what just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth  
3:15 p.m.

“So you and I are friends?” Bucky asked suspiciously. “And Hydra captured me during the war, enhanced me with drugs to make me virtually ageless and turn me into a killing machine, and they brainwashed me so I wouldn’t remember who I was?”

“That’s the gist of it,” Steve acknowledged. They sat side by side on the floor. Steve having freed Bucky from his bonds earlier that morning. He was still confused, but he was no longer the Winter Soldier.

“How long have I been doing their bidding?” he asked slowly, fearful of the answer.

Steve gave him a pained look, pursing his lips as he tried to judge exactly what to tell him. “A long time,” he finally said honestly.

Bucky shook his head, pain and shame coloring his face. “I killed so many people…” he mumbled. 

“You were brainwashed,” Steve countered. “You didn’t have a choice.”

“Maybe I was, but those people begged me for their lives, and I still pulled the trigger. Brainwashed or not, I was the one that killed them. That kind of evil doesn’t just get wiped away because they made me do it. Their blood is still on my hands.”

“We’ll get through this,” Steve promised, gripping his friend’s shoulder tightly. “Director Fury’s going to get us to a safe place, and then we’ll get through this together.”

“I don’t deserve to live after what I’ve done,” Bucky mumbled. “I should just turn myself over and let them kill me.”

“You can’t do that,” Steve said sharply. “If you turn yourself over, they’re not going to kill you. They’ll just use you like Hydra did. You’ll kill even more people, and those deaths will be on you because you gave up. You can’t do that, Buck. I can help you. I can help you remember who you are. I can help you get your life back together. I can even help you right some of your wrongs, but I need you to fight. I need you to not give up. There is a way back from this. You can redeem yourself, but you can’t give up. Promise me, Buck.”

Bucky Barnes met his best friend’s gaze with the sorrow of decades he wished had never happened. “Okay,” he promised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7:42 p.m.

Jane watched him silently as he read A Song of Ice and Fire. She was feeling much better, and had decided to practice her magic by storing some of her things in what she had jokingly come to call the pocket of destiny, only keeping the asinine name because she knew that it irritated him.

Loki lay sprawled out on a chair next to her mattress, having forgone his armor for black pants, shin high boots, and a green tunic. His long legs hung over one arm of the chair, and his shoulder blades leaned back against the other, giving him a relaxed appearance. 

Against her better judgment, she found herself admiring his features. His green eyes scanned across the pages, the intelligence in them readable, even from her distance. His nose was sharp, giving him the appearance of a proud and noble man, the kind most women swooned over. And his lips… her cheeks burned as her eyes fixated on them. They were thin, and nothing noteworthy, but she could still feel them kissing along her jaw line as though the sensation would be ingrained there forever. 

Things with Loki had become intense ever since Jane had saved him and he had given her his magic. She liked him, she trusted him, and on some level she even desired him. 

It scared the shit out of her.

She loved Thor, didn’t she? She wasn’t supposed to think about what his brother’s lips felt like on her skin. In every movie she’d ever seen, when two people were in love they didn’t want anyone else, and nothing could tear them apart. Unless every love story she’d ever seen was wrong, Jane knew that she wasn’t supposed to feel this way. 

And then there was the question of her magic. It drew her to Loki, so she had to wonder how much of her strange desire for him was her, and how much was her magic. Would this desire leave her once they parted ways? Would it ever go away at all? Would she have to give up her magic to get rid of it? She knew in her heart that she would never do that. She would live with it if she had to, but she was keeping the magic. 

Jane wondered if Loki felt the same way, and if so, was there anything they could do about it? She was certain that he didn’t like it any more than she did. After all, she was only a mortal. Perhaps when she found her courage she would ask him about it, and maybe together they could figure something out. Having the hots for Loki was not exactly something that she wanted after all. Was it?

As a scientist, Jane didn’t like not knowing about this weird attraction she felt for Loki. She preferred to deal in absolutes instead of gray areas, and everything about the god of mischief screamed ‘gray area’.” 

“My dear Jane, if you want to stare at me, there’s no need to be shy,” Loki smirked, bringing her thought process to a horrific halt. “Merely ask, and I will be happy to accommodate your needs.” 

He made a show of stretching his long limbs, and brought one leg down to sit in a much more provocative position. Oh dear God, she needed some serious help. And he had totally caught her oogling him again. Embarrassed didn’t even begin to cover her level of mortification. He gave her a devilish grin, and Jane struggled to find anything to divert his attention from her.

“What part are you to in your book?” she blurted, grabbing for the only distraction she could find. 

The god of mischief frowned in disappointment, but allowed her to change the topic. “Khal Drogo died and Daenerys made a deal with a questionable woman of magic to bring him back to life, but at a cost of course.”

“Oh yeah,” she mumbled. “Not her brightest decision.”

“Would you do such a thing for Thor?”

And again, he had put her at the center of their conversation, though this question she sensed, was loaded. He was testing her. He was waiting for her response to see exactly how loyal she was to Thor.

“Maybe,” she responded cryptically. “That would depend on the situation. Are you capable of bringing someone back from the dead? I would imagine that would take some seriously strong magic.” And again she diverted, playing his game by simply turning the conversation back to him.

“You are correct,” he said simply. “It takes a great deal of powerful magic, magic that I do not possess. However, there are beings that can do such a thing. They call them the Norns.”

Jane was immediately fascinated. She sat down on the mattress, focusing on him intently, wanting to know more. “Who are the Norns?” she asked.

“They are powerful creatures,” Loki told her. “Said to live in the center of Ygdrasil itself. No one knows how old they are, but they’ve been there for thousands upon thousands of years. It is said that between the three of them they know past, present, and future, and can tell you some of what they know for a price. I have heard tell that they can give the dead life again, though I have never seen it myself. I have also heard that they ask for far more than they give in return, so it would most likely be better to allow the dead to stay that way. I would imagine that one would deeply regret asking for their assistance.”

“That’s so cool,” Jane breathed. “Have you ever seen them? Or been to the center of Ygdrasil? What does it look like?”

The god of mischief chuckled. “My dear Jane, I have not ever seen them. I heard stories as a boy of men who had, and that was enough to make me decide that I never wanted to. I’ve been to the center of Ygdrasil once, and it was breathtaking. It’s as though everything you’ve ever experienced plays before your very eyes, and occasionally you can see different paths your future might take. All speculation of course, as ultimately you are the master of your own destiny. All the realms can be seen from Ygdrasil’s center, and the stars are endless. It feels as though the universe will swallow you whole, and you’ll never want to leave.”

“Can you tell me more?” Jane asked in awe. “Thor drew me a picture and told me a few things, but I’d like to hear about it from you.”

“Seeing as Thor knows little about anything that doesn’t concern battle or feasting, and his drawing most likely looks like that of a child, I would be glad to share my knowledge with you.”

Jane pulled a pen and a notebook seemingly out of thin air, and handed them to Loki who was grinning proudly. “My pocket of destiny has a few cool things in it,” the astrophysicist smirked as the god of mischief rolled his eyes.

“How long are you going to keep calling it that?”

“As long as it annoys you,” she responded cheekily. “Now tell me about Ygdrasil.”

Loki moved onto the mattress next to her and drew a picture of the world tree that did indeed make Thor’s look childish. He began to tell her stories of things he had learned about the realms as a boy, and Jane listened intently. 

A small piece of paper slid under the door as they talked, catching Jane’s eye. She moved from her spot on the mattress to retrieve the paper, and sat down once again next to Loki, where they unfolded the note and read it together.

Parking Garage 5:00 a.m. sharp. Make sure no one see you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1:37 a.m. 

Loki watched Jane as she slept, her small body strewn haphazardly across the mattress. She stirred occasionally, but her dreams were not the nightmares she had been plagued with lately. He thought to join her. Perhaps she would be receptive to him in her dreams, and he could be rid of the near constant desire to have her. 

Rational thought returned to him, and he decided against it, at least for tonight. He needed to be vigilant, and he could not keep her safe if he was busy seducing her in her dreams. 

He reached into his space between spaces and withdrew his gift to Jane. Tony Stark had come through for him and attained a high carbon metal he had never seen before. It was light, much lighter then the metal on his armor. According to Tony Stark it was incredibly strong, and the very best Midgard or any of the realms had to offer. 

Loki took his dagger, and began to carve in the metal, making his marks neat and precise. Being from Midgard, Jane Foster did not have her own rune, symbolic only to her, so Loki was going to make one for her. He carved her name into the metal carefully, using the universal symbols he had learned as a boy. He made a crest for her that was similar to his own, seeing as they shared the same magic, and engraved it beneath her name. He would have to list her deeds, as many warriors did, and he had mixed feelings at the thought of inscribing her brush with the infinity stone. He was proud of how strong she was becoming, but he was also irritated with himself for allowing it to ever happen in the first place. He could have lost Jane and his chance at the throne because he made a mistake.

The god of mischief was working on the metal, when he heard the soft click of the door opening. The metal disappeared, and he went invisible with it, watching and waiting to see what would happen. 

One of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s agents entered, dressed in his standard issued S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and holding a syringe in his hands. He was clean-shaven, and had a face that could easily blend into a crowd. There was nothing remarkable about him at all. 

He entered the room silently, closing the door behind him, and crept towards Jane intently. Loki watched him, silently daring him to try and harm Jane. 

He reached for her, grasping her arm in one hand, while he placed the syringe in a position to pierce her vein. Jane stirred, close to waking, but the man never had a chance to inject her with whatever he carried in the syringe. 

Loki, still invisible, clamped down on the man’s wrist so tightly that he cried out in pain. Jane scrambled off of the mattress, now wide awake, and took in the scene before her in horror. The god of mischief drove the man backwards and shoved him into the wall so hard he heard his ribs snap. He lost the disguise, showing himself to the intruder as he pinned him against the wall and placed a dagger to his throat.

Rage filled him at the thought of this mere mortal trying to harm his Jane. She was his. She belonged to him and him alone. No one would touch her so long as he lived. The rage drove him mad, and he wanted… no, needed to make this man bleed.

The man wheezed in pain, fear filling his eyes as he took in the god of mischief. “You’re…you’re not supposed to be here,” he wheezed.

“Neither are you,” Loki growled. “Who sent you here?” He pressed the edge of his blade into the man’s skin, drawing blood and causing him to whimper, tears pooling in his eyes.

“The S-Secretary of Defense. I w-work for him,” the man whimpered pitifully.

“I have a message for your Secretary of Defense,” Loki snarled. “Jane Foster is under my protection. Anyone who tries to harm her will suffer my wrath.” He took a second dagger and shoved it into the would-be assassin’s side, hearing the crunch of bone beneath the blade, along with the man’s pitiful scream. He withdrew the blade, grinning wickedly. “Do not presume you can ever touch what belongs to me.”

With one quick slice he took the man’s hand, kicking him to the ground as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. The would-be assassin stumbled, trying to rise, but Loki brought the second dagger down on the back of his neck, severing his spine. He flipped the man over then, and sliced his throat open, the knife cutting through his skin like butter. Blood pooled beneath him, and the man struggled to breathe, his breath coming out in a drowning gurgle as he bled out.

Loki turned his attention to Jane, who stood in shock a few feet away from him. The sudden rage he had acted on only moments before left him. The primal urge to kill and maim for what belonged to him slipped away, and in it’s place rational thought returned. 

He reached for Jane and she took his hand slowly, her own small hand shaking in shock against his. For the longest time she refused to meet his eyes, and he feared that in his rage he had frightened her. She had seen him lose control and brutalize a man right in front of her after all. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, she looked at him and he was stunned by what he saw.

There was no fear in her hazel eyes, only a look like the kind a child would have for a guardian, or a woman for her mate. He had seen many look at Thor this way, and his mother would glance at Odin the same during times of trial. It was trust. No one in all the realms had ever trusted Loki Silvertongue. He simply was not trustworthy.

And yet… Jane Foster did. It was a revelation that was both surreal and frightening. 

His chest tightened uncomfortably, and for a brief fleeting moment he wished that he could be the brave and noble man she obviously thought he was. The moment faded however, and he accepted that he would never be that man. He was duplicitous, a liar, and Jane Foster was merely a means to an end. Protecting her was necessary to achieve his goal.

He ignored the tightness in his chest and the dread that pooled in his gut, but even then a voice in back of his head asked if he really felt that way, or if he was merely lying to himself just as he did to everyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3:20 a.m.

The sniveling weakling came to him as he was giving orders to a few of Hydra’s officers with fear in his eyes, and rightly so. Red Skull found himself becoming more hostile and agitated with each passing day. He attributed his changing personality to his new DNA, which seemed to have bonded quite well with his existing genome. He was no longer a mere mortal. He was a god among men, and the more he accepted his new role, the less human fallacy he tolerated.

“Sir,” the young man began nervously. “One of our scouts has intel that S.H.I.E.L.D. is changing hands, and they’ve transferred the Winter Soldier, along with the weapon to a facility in Nevada.”

“Do we have floor plans for this facility?” he growled.

“No, sir, but we can get them.”

“See that you do. I will go myself to retrieve the Winter Soldier and our weapon. I cannot allow either to stay in enemy hands, and I will ensure that the job is done correctly this time. What of Dr. Foster?”

“She’s in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, sir,” the young man winced. “Under guard, though the Asgardian who was protecting her has been moved to Nevada with the Winter Soldier. It will be easier to take her without him there.”

Red Skull sneered at the man who was hardly more than a boy with barely concealed rage. He clenched his hands into fists again and again, squeezing so tightly he could hear his bones pop in and out of socket. He was becoming agitated, and it was difficult to control the rage he felt building within him.

“Did I not instruct you upon our last meeting to place our weapon with the most trustworthy soldier that we possessed? Did I not tell you to kill the Asgardian? And did I not explain how paramount it is that Jane Foster be in our custody?”

“Y-yes, sir,” the boy stammered. “I’m sorry, sir. I wasn’t there. I had no control over anything that happened, I swear!”

“Perhaps you should have been there,” Red Skull sneered as he slowly approached the boy, circling him like a predator dances around its prey. “If you are tasked with a job, is it wise to put others in charge of something that was given to you?”

“No, sir,” the boy squeaked. “But-“

“Silence, mortal!” Red Skull growled. He could smell the fear on the young man, hear his heart race, and he was overcome with the urge to destroy him for his weakness. “You have failed me,” he snarled. “And it will not happen again.”

He moved so quickly, the boy didn’t have a chance to respond. He kicked his legs out from underneath him, and grabbed him around the neck, throwing him to the ground. He held the boy down sideways with the weight of his body, and pressed one palm to the side of his face. 

“I do not tolerate your failure,” he snarled, as he began to crush the young man’s skull beneath his palm. 

The boy cried and screamed, but Red Skull gritted his teeth and pushed downwards, until he felt his skull split apart beneath his hand. The boy flopped around, his body convulsing beneath the irritable leader of Hydra. He glanced down to see the young man’s face caved in under his palm, his features distorted, and blood seeping from his nose and mouth.

“Your weakness disgusts me,” Red Skull spat as he pulled himself off of the boy. His sharp gaze pierced his officers, who had watched the scene in mute horror. “Let this be a lesson to you as well,” he growled. “I do not tolerate failure.”

And with that, he left the boy to die, his officers cowering in fear of his wrath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:00 a.m.

“Your lab results are back,” Dr. Roberts began slowly, his usual good nature somber in the early morning hours. “I was going to wait until later in the morning to tell you, but Fury says you have to go now. After seeing that syringe full of cyanide Agent Martin tried to inject you with, I have to agree with him.”

“What is it?” Jane asked fearfully, her gaze drifting to Loki, who stood beside Steve and the Winter Soldier, watching her carefully. He was in his armor, dressed for battle, and she tried not to let him catch her as she allowed her eyes to run over his lean frame. “Is the Kree DNA gone?”

Dr. Roberts shook his head sadly. “No,” he said. “I tested blood samples from the time we picked you up after the gala to the next morning, and the amount of toxins in your blood is rising. It’s slow, but it’s still poisoning you.”

“So the magic doesn’t work? What does this mean for me?”

“The magic seems to have slowed the process, but it’s not stopping the DNA from trying to bind with your own. Your body is rejecting the merging DNA, and attacking it, causing parts of the Kree DNA and other toxins to poison your blood stream. In short, you’re still dying, just at a slower rate. I’m sorry, Jane.”

She felt as though she could cry. She had hoped so desperately that Loki’s magic would be the key. She had hoped that it would undo what Hydra had done to her, that she could live a normal life. 

She should have known better.

“So there’s nothing at all that you can do for me?” she asked, giving a last ditch effort to hear some good news. At this point, anything would work.

“I’m afraid not. I could give you some drugs to help with the pain as your condition worsens, but I can’t fix this.”

“Jane, are you ready?” Fury waved her over from across the room, anxious to get them moving.

She nodded, and gave one last look to Dr. Roberts. “Thank you for trying,” she said halfheartedly as she headed over to join the men next to a large truck.

Jane bit back her tears, unwilling to let any of the men see her cry. She could cry later when she was alone, but until then she had to hold herself together. She saw the Winter Soldier standing next to Steve, and she felt nothing. Ten minutes ago, she would have refused to go anywhere with that psycho, but now it didn’t seem to matter all that much. If he killed her, would she really lose anything? She was already going to die anyway. Jane found her place next to Loki, who regarded her with concern.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Fury began. “I’m loading the four of you up in supply crates headed to a rendezvous point in Tennessee. When you reach the point, your driver will let you out of the crates, and give you a GPS. There’s a safe house twenty-five miles north east of the rendezvous point.”

He regarded them all, weighing his words carefully. “It’s not safe to take you directly to the safe house. You’ll have to go on foot, over some semi-mountainous terrain. I’ve provided you will several packs full of food, water, and camping supplies. You’ll need to follow the coordinates on your GPS to the safe house. Once you’re there they won’t be able to find you, it’s a veritable fortress. You’ll stay there for as long as necessary. Do you have any questions or concerns?”

The four of them remained silent and Fury nodded in approval. “Load up.”

Jane followed the men into the truck, as their driver directed them four large crates that were open. The bottom of the crates were empty, and the top folded over so that supplies could be stored on top of them while they were hiding. She stepped into her crate, and heard Loki’s voice in her head.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she lied, and she saw from the disapproving look on his face that he knew better. 

The driver motioned for her to lay down in her crate, and she did while he fixed the lid on top of her. It was dark, and confining, but Jane appreciated having some time alone after spending over a month with someone constantly at her side. 

Jane tried to relax, thinking of safety, but she was still reeling from the news Dr. Roberts had delivered to her. She was going to die, and nothing could save her. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the driver start up the truck, and felt the surface beneath her move forward. When they were moving and she was fairly certain the others couldn’t hear her, she finally allowed herself to cry.


	12. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 12: Break

Earth

The truck doors opened to endless desert as far as the eye could see. The sun bore down on him as Tony was dragged from the back of the truck and out in the open. Sand blew in his face, and he struggled to keep his eyes on the compound ahead of him. 

They were quite literally in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but sand and a large fenced in building stood on the horizon. 

The walk from the truck to the compound was short, but the heat made it feel like it was much longer than it really was. Tony could feel sweat dripping down his face and back, and he wondered how any normal people could work out here. 

The gates were opened as they got closer, and the soldiers pushed them forward and into the facility. Men in suits stood outside an almost entirely black building. Tony noted that the outer surface seemed to be made of solar panels, with only a small sword insignia to denote the entrance. He briefly thought about stealing the idea for one of his own buildings. It was both stylish and functional.

The door of the facility opened, and out stepped a man that Tony thought he would never see again. 

He wore a custom tailored suit that was nicer than some of the suits Tony had, and his designer shoes shined in the bright sun. He sported a custom pair of sunglasses that Tony knew adjusted to the lighting, and his brown hair was held immaculate in his trademark comb over. It appeared that he was still king of the Stark-wannabe loser club. Yep, prison hadn’t changed him one bit.

“So glad you could make it all the way out here,” he greeted smugly, looking over them critically. 

“Well, it’s not like we had a choice,” Tony shot back as Natasha gave him a withering glare, her Winter Soldier guise actually making the look even more frightening than usual.

“Forgive me,” the man smiled. “I’ve forgotten my manners. My name is Justin Hammer, lead developer and founder of Saber. I’ve been looking forward to meeting the three of you.”

Tony, Natasha, and Clint stood silent, causing Hammer to shift uncomfortably. “Let’s go,” he muttered, as he turned and entered the building.

The soldiers pushed them forward and into the compound. Tony immediately began to catalog everything he saw.

Guards and tons of men with guns? Check and double check.

Locked doors with finger print ID pads? Yep.

Hammer took them across the main lobby to a small metal door at the back of the facility. He scanned them in with his fingerprints, and continued on through the compound. Their path took them down a long hallway that ended in a set of stairs. They took the stairs down and through another door into what looked like mission control on steroids. 

Computers lined the walls of Hammer’s mission control, and Saber agents were hard at work doing whatever it is that diabolical wannabe masterminds liked to do. A master computer sat in the center of the room begging to be hacked. 

Tony quickly made a note of the number of people working in this section of the compound. Twenty-seven. Should be easy enough to distract them, right? Maybe he could pretend there were free donuts in the break room, or find something equally terrible to lie about.

Justin Hammer opened another door that led down another hallway, and then a second flight of stairs. He opened yet another door, and together they stepped into the Twilight Zone. 

A large, circular open area lay before him with human sized cages along the walls. Some of the cages were empty, while others held men who looked half dead, their bodies propped against the bars or laying flat on the floor. In the center of the room lay half a dozen medieval looking torture devices, and one very large tank of water. 

Their army captors escorted the three of them to empty cells, and before Tony knew it, one man jerked his head back, while another injected him in the neck with a questionable substance. 

“I’m feeling that this is a little personal,” Tony quipped. “Shouldn’t you at least buy me dinner first?”

“Shut up,” the soldier who had injected him growled. 

They shoved him into one of the cells, and locked the door behind him. Natasha was locked in the cell to his right, and Clint to his left. Justin Hammer stood before them, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

“Welcome to your new home for the foreseeable future,” he began. “My intentions are to make you into super soldiers, loyal to Saber and to myself. It’s not unlike what Hydra did to you.” He pointed to Natasha, who was beginning to wobble on her feet. “The first step is to break you down completely, and then I can remake you into what I want you to be.” 

“The first part sucks,” he continued. “It requires a whole lot of physical and mental pain. Everything that you are has to be stripped away, until all you know is pain. Then, and only then, can you be rebuilt.”

Tony felt his vision swim, and Hammer’s form doubled. He felt the urgent need to sit down before he fell. He lowered himself to the floor, trying to keep his attention on Hammer.

“Don’t worry,” he was saying. “When it’s over, you won’t remember any of this. I’ll be sending one of the men down later to get you started. Try to get some rest before then.”

As he left, he turned the lights off behind him, leaving Tony, Natasha, and Clint in darkness. 

“Shit,” Tony mumbled, leaning against the bars of his cell. “Who’s idea was this again? This is most definitely not fun.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was a complete mess. She had cried until all of her tears were spent, and then fallen into a sleep fraught with nightmares. She tried to come to terms with her imminent death and couldn’t. The magic had caused her to forget. She had been so caught up in the wonder of it that she had forgotten she was mortal, and now she was facing the consequences.

She wanted so badly for everything to be okay, but she knew that it wasn’t. She was still going to die, no matter what she did. Nothing was okay now, and nothing would ever be okay again.

The truck slowed, and then rumbled to a stop. Jane stayed silent, waiting to see what would happen. Several minutes later, the crate creaked open, letting light spill over her. The astrophysicist climbed out of the crate, hoping that no one would notice that she’d been crying.

Steve and the Winter Soldier were shouldering backpacks full of gear, while Loki was leaned back against the side of the truck, watching her intently. Jane could feel heat rise in her cheeks at his gaze, and she tried her best to ignore him. 

She joined the men in collecting a pack, choosing the one that felt the lightest so that she wouldn’t slow them down. She was trying to focus on the task at hand, and not think about how close she was to the Winter Soldier. If she thought about it, she was sure that she would freak out. It wasn’t so bad when Steve was there, but when he left to retrieve the GPS from their driver, she was way too close to him for comfort.

Jane felt him watching her, and for a moment she couldn’t breathe. Flashbacks of when he had taken her at the apartment, and when he had come after her time and time again filled her head until she felt like screaming. She was about to hightail it out of there and go stand by Loki, even if he did stare at her too much.

“Jane,” he addressed her softly, his voice rough and hesitant. 

She looked at him, forcing herself to meet his eyes and pretend that she was not afraid. He wasn’t wearing his mask, and she could see him clearly for the first time. 

The Winter Soldier was a striking man, who would no doubt be considered handsome in any circle of women. His features were not as sharp and refined as Loki’s, but he carried an air of rugged masculinity about him that was decidedly appealing. His dark hair hung loose over his armor, and his blue eyes pierced hers with clarity. There was no anger or hatred on his face, only sorrow, and on some level Jane knew that he was a different man than the one that had kidnapped her.

“I owe you an apology,” he began softly. “I am sorry for the things that I did to you, and I am sorry for frightening you. Hydra had me under their control, and I… I was not myself. I apologize for everything.”

“It’s okay,” Jane assured him, and was surprised to find that she actually meant it. “I forgive you.”

“It will not happen again. We’re on the same team now. You don’t need to fear me anymore.”

“No, she doesn’t,” a voice interrupted, and Loki stepped up beside her easily. “Because if you try to hurt her, touch her, or even look at her in a way that does not please me, I will kill you so slowly that you beg me for mercy.”

Silence settled over the three of them as the two men sized each other up. Jane laughed awkwardly. “You have super powers and a metal arm. I have a Loki,” she joked, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Why don’t you tell me about Hydra?” Loki growled. “What do they want with Jane? And who wants her dead?”

The Winter Soldier gave her an odd look before responding. “They want Jane to finish her Bridge. I heard the Red Skull saying that he owed someone a favor, and he needs the Bridge to pay it. As for who wants her dead, I don’t know. Someone powerful. That’s all I know about that. They didn’t tell me much if it didn’t concern me directly.”

“That’s all you know?” Loki prompted.

“That’s it.”

“Where’s Hydra’s hideout? Surely you are at least aware of your location?”

“We were somewhere in the Alps the last time they sent me out,” the Winter Soldier told him. “They will have moved the base by now though.”

“Isn’t that convenient?” Loki deadpanned.

The two men glared at each other, and the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jane shifted uncomfortably, worried she may have to break up a fight if this macho pissing contest continued for much longer.

“Let’s go!” Steve shouted from outside the truck, and Jane silently thanked him for breaking the tension.

They followed him outside, where the dirt road they had traveled on met the edge of a forest, the trees towering high above them.

“According to our GPS, the safe house is approximately twenty-five miles north-east of here. If we start moving now and camp after dark so we don’t get lost, it should take us a couple of days to get there.”

“Then let’s go, Captain Boy Scout,” Loki snorted. “The sooner we get out of sight, the better off we’ll be.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but led the way into the forest, with the other three following. Jane was amazed by the sheer height of the trees above them. Their branches grew together, blocking out much of the sunlight, which was both good and bad. It was nice because it would keep them somewhat protected from the elements, but it also made it difficult to use the sun as a guide. They were almost completely dependent on Steve’s GPS to get them there.

Steve led the way, with the Winter Soldier following closely behind him. Jane kept her distance, but followed the men closely enough that she wouldn’t lose them. Behind her, Loki brought up the rear, keeping an eye out for any unwanted company as they traveled. 

They walked for hours, Jane having lost any sense of direction long ago. She focused her attention on watching the Winter Soldier walk in front of her. His long, confident strides were far faster than hers, and she was pretty sure he could run circles around her on a track. 

She tried to ignore the feel of Loki’s eyes on her back as she walked. She had noticed the frequency of his gaze on her increasing over the last few weeks, and it was both welcome and unsettling. 

Not like she was any different, Jane reminded herself with a bit of shame. She had caught herself staring at him far too often as of late. 

She trudged on, her legs beginning to feel like jello with each passing hour, and her body beginning to hurt in places that she didn’t even know existed, but still she soldiered on. They came to an area of steep rocks around mid afternoon. Their jagged edges pointed forebodingly skyward, and beside them the land dipped down into a valley. Steve consulted the GPS before delivering some highly disappointing news.

“We need to go up,” he informed them, much to Jane’s dismay. “We could go through the valley, but it’ll take us way out of our way. Add an extra three or four days on to our walk. We need to go up if we want to get there faster.”

“Can we take a vote?” the astrophysicist groaned. “My feet are already killing me.”

“The longer we stay out in the open, the easier it will be for Saber, or Hydra, or whoever to find us. We need to get to that safe house as quickly as possible.”

“He’s right, Jane,” Loki stepped in. “We need to reach our destination as quickly as possible.”

“That sounds great, except for the fact that all of you are superhuman and could probably run for days without ever getting tired. I’m just a normal human. I need food, and sleep, and time to rest. Why can’t you just poof us there anyways?”

“Our magic does not work like that,” Loki sighed. “I cannot simply ‘poof’ us somewhere that I haven’t ever seen. You could easily get lost and end up somewhere you don’t want to be.”

“Are you sure you can’t try?” Jane pressed. “It would be so much faster than walking for days.”

“You want me to take you there?” Loki asked suspiciously.

“Yes.”

He smirked at her in a way that immediately told Jane he was up to no good. “That can easily be arranged,” he drawled, his voice velvet seduction. 

“Wait, what?”

She didn’t even have a chance to finish her thought before the god of mischief scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. 

“Seriously, Loki?” she groaned. “Put me down!” She struggled against him, trying to wiggle off of his shoulder, but he held her tightly with his arm, crushing her body against his shoulder as she tried to fight him. 

“No,” was his only reply as he began scaling the rocks, and taking Jane up with him.

“Loki-”

“No.”

Jane sighed, knowing that it was useless to argue with him any further. He held her tightly against him as he climbed, and Jane closed her eyes so she wouldn’t think about falling. When he reached a spot where their trail evened out, he kept walking, Jane still slung over his shoulder.

“Any chance you’ll put me down and let me walk like a normal person now?” she asked hopefully. 

“Not a chance,” he grunted, causing her to sigh once again. “There are more cliffs to climb ahead, and I’ll just have to pick you up again.”

Jane felt ridiculous. It was like one of those stupid movies where the heroine was kidnapped by some bad guy, and she screamed for help as he carried her away. Except she was no heroine. She was just the world’s most awkward astrophysicist. And Loki was sort of a bad guy, but not really. And she wasn’t screaming for help. She was just really annoyed. Okay, scrap that whole thought process. This was nothing like those stupid movies. Only in her hilariously awkward life did shit like this ever happen. 

She wiggled around on his shoulder, trying to get comfortable as she rocked her body back and forth. 

“Less moving,” Loki commanded as he held her legs tightly against him.

Jane sighed, relaxing against his shoulder. She took to observation, trying to occupy her mind. She felt Loki’s hand on the back of her legs, and the fluid movement of his muscle beneath her as he walked. His lean frame hid some serious power. She could feel it every time he took a step, and it was strangely reassuring. He was on her team after all, so all of Jane’s enemies beware! 

The metal and leather of his armor lay cool beneath her hands, and she splayed her fingers across his upper back, feeling the rugged texture. The green cloak he wore with his armor was thick and durable. She ran her hands over it as well, noting with some surprise that the side that faced outwards had a thick flannel feel, while the underside was almost as smooth as silk. Interesting…

The curls on his raven hair bounced as he walked, and Jane was overcome with a sudden desire to see what they felt like. Before she could stop herself, one hand snaked its way into Loki’s hair. She didn’t really know what she had expected, but it wasn’t this. His dark hair was sinfully soft, and curled around her fingers with no prompting.

Jane heard a strange growl in the back of Loki’s throat, and felt the hand he was holding her with slide up her legs, and come to rest on her ass. She panicked, and immediately removed her hands from his hair. He lowered his own hand back to legs, and she heard the light chuckle that escaped him at her reaction.

Asshole…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony Stark had the headache to end all headaches. Every time he opened his eyes his head throbbed. And it didn’t help that he was hanging upside down while some asshat beat him with a baseball bat. 

And he wasn’t even drunk.

The last time something like this happened, he was in college at a frat party. He had a little too much to drink and went skinny-dipping in the old man across the street’s pool. Unfortunately, at the time he had been unaware that the old man was a former cop and a total dick. He ended up getting his naked ass beat with a nightstick and had a flashlight thrown at his head. He had promised himself never again, and yet here he was. Life could be a real bitch sometimes. 

Tony grunted as the baseball bat slammed into his ribs once again, knocking the breath out of him.

“How do you like that overlord?” the guy with the baseball bat laughed. 

“Tickles,” Tony deadpanned. “Hey, next time could you get a little to the left? I think you missed that spot.”

“Got a mouth on him, don’t he?” baseball bat guy chuckled. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll break him of it,” a voice he recognized as Justin Hammer’s answered back. “They never leave here with a sense of humor.”

“What was your name again?” Tony asked mockingly. “Justin Bieber?”

“Hammer,” he answered, no humor in his tone. 

“I’m pretty sure you said Bieber. Look Biebs, I know you want to keep a low profile and all, but you mortals are seriously boring. I need some entertainment. Sing me a song.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

And… three more hits with the baseball bat came in quick succession, leaving Tony breathless and hurting.

“Fry him a little bit,” Hammer growled. “See if he thinks that’s funny.”

The “frying” Hammer spoke of was most definitely not funny. He was dragged and strapped into a metal chair. Hammer’s baseball bat wielding minion attached a device to his head, and flipped the switch on a small remote he carried.

The pain was intense. Electricity coursed through him, jumbling his thoughts until all he could think about or feel was the pain. It felt like his skull would split open from the immense pressure, and just when he thought he would die, it stopped. 

Tony was ripped from the chair and shoved face first into the tank of water. He tried to breathe, but only succeeded in filling his lungs up with water, and began to drown. His lungs burned, and he couldn’t think straight when they pulled him from the water. His vision was blurred, and he felt drugged, struggling to stay upright.

“You think you’re so funny,” Hammer growled as he moved to stand in front of Tony. “Being a failed overlord must be so hilarious… But don’t worry. I have a new purpose for you, Loki of Asgard, and I very much look forward to breaking you.”

Tony laughed, the sound slightly manic as he struggled to stay on his feet. “Good luck with that,” he chuckled. 

Justin Hammer glared at him, his eyes alight with barely controlled rage. “Take him back,” he growled. “I’m tired of looking at him.”

Tony laughed once again, and Hammer reared back in anger. He threw his fist directly into Tony’s face, and everything faded to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had camped a few times to get out and see the stars, but she was by no means an expert at tent pitching or fire building. Loki, it turned out, wasn’t either. 

Sixteen attempts, Jane counted, and he ended up with stakes and rope criss-crossing haphazardly, while his tent was rolled up like a burrito in the center. She wanted to laugh, she really did, but her own tent pitching skills were no better.

The god of mischief kicked the stakes over and ended up laying his sleeping bag out on the ground. The astrophysicist was about to lay hers close to his, when she saw the Winter Soldier digging through the pack she had carried all day.

“Hey!” she addressed him sharply. “What are you doing?”

He stopped digging through her pack, and regarded her with some amusement. “I am setting up your tent for you,” he responded simply, as though she should have already known the answer.

“I can set up my own tent.”

“Can you?” He raised a brow in amusement, the corners of his lips quirking up in a smirk. “You seemed kind of lost, and I don’t think that your Loki is going to be much help.”

“He’s not my Loki,” Jane defended hotly. “He’s just-“

“A friend?” the Winter Soldier finished for her as he began staking up the tent. “Is that what you think? He threatened to kill me if I looked at you wrong. I’d say that’s more than friendship.”

“You – Just who do you think you are, Winter Soldier? You don’t know anything about me or Loki.”

“Please call me Bucky, or Buck if you prefer. The Winter Soldier is a name I would rather forget. And I didn’t mean to upset you,” he apologized. “I’m not so good with people.”

“Jane,” Loki addressed her as he found his way to her side. He gave a Bucky a sharp glare that had the astrophysicist doing a double take at the intensity of it. “Come with me, Jane,” he said softly. “I want to show you something.”

She followed him into the woods around their campsite, and away from Steve and Bucky. They walked until he found a suitable clearing, Jane nearly crashing into his back when he stopped suddenly. 

“I’m going to teach you how to fight,” he told her before she even had a chance to ask. “You will continue to learn magic, but the time has come for you to learn to defend yourself in close quarters when all you have time to do is react.”

“But won’t you be with me?” the astrophysicist asked, concern lacing her tone. 

“Yes, but I cannot be everywhere at once. I fear that your list of enemies is beginning to rival mine. They seem quite persistent as well. They will come for you again. It’s only a matter of time. I will protect you, but if I fall or am otherwise engaged, you need to know how to protect yourself.”

“Okay,” Jane agreed, the idea of Loki being unable to rescue her and having to face Hydra on her own deeply upsetting. 

“Square your body up,” he instructed her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and then on her hips to guide her.

Jane struggled to breathe at his touch, her stomach knotting and her skin tingling pleasantly beneath his fingers. She found herself focusing on his lips again, the familiar pang of want frightening in its intensity. She craved his touch in a way that both intrigued and terrified her. 

Loki stepped back, releasing his hold on her. His eyes lingered on her body for half a second longer before he was all business once again. 

“Now I need you to pretend that I work for Hydra. I’ve got you cornered, and all you have time to do is react. Hit me.”

“What?” Jane spluttered. “I’m not going to hit you.”  
“I am not fragile, Jane Foster. You will not harm me. Now hit me like you would an agent of Hydra.”

The astrophysicist sighed, knowing that she would not win this battle. She swung at him, but he caught her fist easily in his palm.

“Too predictable,” he grunted. “Try again, and surprise me this time.”

Alright then. He wanted a surprise, she’d give him a surprise. Jane threw her left fist out, only to drag it down and strike with her right. Loki stopped her punch an inch from his face.

“Better,” he acknowledged. “But you’re too slow. Try again.”

Jane threw at least a dozen more fakeouts and punches before she was finally able to strike him. To her irritation, he barely flinched as her fist made contact with his cheek. 

“There’s the Jane Foster I know,” he grinned. “Your form is much better. And I believe that this is the third time you’ve struck me since we met.”

“Keeping count?” she asked playfully.

Loki gave her a panty-dropping smile that had her aching with want in places she was far too embarrassed to think about. “I think it wise to keep count so that I can ruminate on exactly how I plan to get even with you later,” he smirked.

And…Jane’s mind went straight down the gutter…. Yep…. 

Her entire face burned as she thought of all the ridiculously appealing ways the god of mischief could get even with her. Before she could refocus, he pushed her back, grabbed her arms, and pinned her to the nearest tree. Loki pressed his body tightly against hers, the intimate contact making her head spin. He lowered his mouth to her ear, his breath causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

“Never get distracted,” he growled, his voice velvet seduction. 

“Okay,” was all Jane could get out. She couldn’t think with him against her like this. She panted, her heart racing in her chest at the feel of his body on hers. She felt his raven hair tickle her cheek as his breath ghosted over her ear once more.

“Training you to throw a proper punch is not the only reason I brought you out here,” he admitted. “You lied to me.”

“What?” Jane gasped, having a very difficult time focusing on this conversation. He pulled away from her, just enough to look her in the eyes. His brows furrowed, and she could see the anger in his eyes.

“I heard you crying on the way down here. You are not fine,” he growled.

He had heard her crying. Shit. She was really, really hoping that he hadn’t heard that.

“Dr. Roberts says I’m still dying,” the astrophysicist admitted softly. “The magic is slowing the process, but I’m still going to die.”

“Did you not think that I would understand and want to help you?” Loki growled. “Do you think so little of me, after all we’ve been through, that you could lie to me and expect me to be okay with that while you’re crying for hours in a crate by yourself? You could have reached out to me at any time over the last two days, so why didn’t you? When were you going to tell me, Jane?”

“I just needed some time to process everything,” she responded, slightly angry that he was trying to make her feel guilty for lying when he did it all the time. “Why are you getting so bent out of shape over this? Why does it matter to you anyways? I’m dying. So what? You’ll just move on with your life after I’m dead, because you’re not dying. You said it yourself; I’m just a weak, silly mortal you could crush with your bare hands, insignificant in every way. So who gives a shit if I die? Why do you care?”

Loki ground his teeth together in anger, his green eyes flashing dangerously. For the first time since she had used his collar against him, Jane felt fearful of him. She had forgotten exactly how brutal and violent he could be when he was angry, but now that anger was directed at her. She suppressed at shiver as his grip on her arms tightened uncomfortably. 

“Why do I care?” he snarled dangerously. “My magic runs through your veins. I have shared a bond with you that no one else can lay claim to. Your magic is my magic. Your problems are my problems. You are mine.”

Jane’s fear quickly turned to anger. She wrestled herself from his grip, and shoved him away from her with as much force as she could manage. She had tolerated his possessiveness when he was protecting her. He was in charge of keeping her safe, and he wanted the bad guys to regret messing with her. She got it. But this was crossing the line, and she wasn’t going to let him claim her like she was his pet or his possession. No way in hell was that going over.

“I do not belong to you!” she spat. “I am not an object! I don’t belong to you. I don’t belong to Thor. I don’t belong to anyone!”

Loki reached for her, but she shrugged him off. “Don’t you dare touch me!” she growled. “I don’t want you anywhere near me right now.”

The god of mischief snarled and turned his back to her. He shifted, taking the form of a monstrous black wolf, and disappeared into the trees, leaving Jane alone in the clearing. 

A myriad of emotions played through her mind as she stared at the place he had stood only moments before. Anger, that he would dare to claim her as if she were an object. Guilt, that she hadn’t been forthcoming with him. Amazement, at the things he could do. And confusion, as the tumultuous state of their relationship continued to surprise her.

Jane didn’t remember much after that. She was far too lost in her thoughts to give much attention to anything else. Somehow she found her way back to Steve and Bucky. She ate with them. She made small talk, smiled, laughed, and pretended that everything was okay. When they asked about Loki, she merely told them that he had taken off, and they accepted that answer with no argument. 

Somehow she made it to her tent and curled up in her sleeping bag, already knowing that she wouldn’t sleep, but needing to be alone with her thoughts. She was angry and upset, and all she could do about it was cry, so she did. When her tears were spent, she fell into a restless sleep, riddled with nightmares. 

Somewhere, out in the woods, a wolf howled. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha was taking a beating. The men of Saber currently had her chained, and were currently in the process of beating her with a crowbar. It hurt, and she was worried about the integrity of her disguise under these conditions. It seemed to be holding up for now, but Natasha feared that long-term exposure would destroy an anonymity she currently had.

“Tell us the words,” one of Saber’s men spat. “Tell us and we won’t have to hurt you. We can skip all of this. All we need are the words that flip the Winter Soldier on. It can all be over.”

Natasha lifted her chin in defiance, and spoke in hurried Russian, just as she knew the Winter Soldier might do.

“What did you just say?” the man growled. “If you’ve got something to say, you say it in English. Next time I hear whatever the hell language that was, I’m going to hurt you worse, you understand?”

“It’s Russian,” Natasha sneered. “And I told you to go fuck yourself, more or less.”

Her boldness earned her a swift backhand from the man. “I think our Winter Soldier needs to be reconditioned,” the man shouted to another who also wore the Saber insignia. He unshackled Natasha and clipped his keys onto his belt loop before manhandling her roughly.

She made a show of resisting, and snagged his keys when he laid his body weight into her. He dragged her across the room as she struggled to slip the keys into the seamless pocket on her belt.

“Stop,” a voice commanded sternly, and the man holding on to her froze in his tracks. “Ethan, do you remember the day I hired you to work for me?”

Natasha dared a glance at the man speaking, and saw a very irritated Justin Hammer watching them. 

“Yes, sir,” Ethan, the man she had snagged the keys from, responded nervously. 

“You remember the part about never letting a prisoner’s hands out of your sight?” Hammer growled.

“Y-yes, sir,” Ethan stammered. He stepped away from Natasha, as Hammer drew a pistol from his jacket and aimed it at her head. She froze, waiting to see how this was going to play out.

“There’s a reason you’re taught to do that,” Hammer continued slowly, his eyes boring into hers with a feral intensity. “How can I trust you to look after our prisoners while I’m away, when I walk in on this? Normally, I would fire you for your blatant disregard of the rules, but you know far too much about our organization for that.”

Natasha saw what was coming before Ethan even had a chance. Hammer swung the pistol and shot him in the head, blood splattering across the room as he fell into a lifeless heap on the floor. He immediately turned the gun back on Natasha, freezing her in place once again. 

“The keys,” he demanded. “Give them to me, soldier.”

Natasha gingerly held their lifeline to escape, knowing that if she handed them over, they would not get another chance. With a split second decision, she moved, running at him full speed.

He whistled, and she came to an immediate stop as dozens of gun-like weapons pushed through false bricks in the walls and aimed directly at her. 

“In case we have a particularly difficult case,” Justin Hammer smirked. “The keys.”

Natasha sighed and threw them at his feet, all hope of getting the information they needed and escaping lost with the keys she had just thrown away.

“Max!” Hammer shouted, and before Natasha could react, the other Saber agent clubbed her over the head, and she knew no more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick Fury helped agent Coulson load a truck with the last of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s equipment. He and a few men he was certain were loyal were going underground for awhile, at least until all of this mess with Saber blew over.

He was positioning a rocket launcher he had acquired in the back of the truck when Maria Hill shouted his name. She was running towards him, her face contorted in fear.

“Director Fury!” she shouted as she approached.

“Agent Hill,” Fury greeted. Before he could say anything else, she was panicking.

“It’s Hydra,” she blurted out. “Our source says they’re headed towards Nevada, and the Red Skull is leading them. I think they caught wind of the Saber compound and want to retrieve their soldier.”

“Red Skull?” Fury mused. “I thought he was dead.” 

“So did I, but our source reports that he is very much alive.”

“How fast can we get to Nevada?” Fury asked immediately.

“With only the cars it’ll take at least fifteen hours,”

“Then load them up,” Fury commanded. “And get Sam Wilson on the phone for me. We leave now.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony counted the tiles on the floor of his cell for the sixty-fifth time. There were seventy-three to be exact, seventy-four if you counted the one that straddled the line between his cell and Natasha’s, but he was an all or nothing kind of guy, so he kept the count at seventy-three.

He had lost count of how long they had been there. Hours, days, weeks… He had no idea. His disguise was still in place, so he assumed their captivity had to fall on the shorter end. 

Their time in the Saber compound consisted of drugging, the second they were removed from their cells, near constant beatings, drownings, electric shocks, and general misery. They were trying to break him, and every time they nearly did, he would remind himself of who he was. He was Tony Stark – billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist – and he would not be broken, especially not by Justin Hammer.

Natasha had failed in retrieving the keys to their cells, but Tony had a plan. One of Saber’s men had brought in some paperwork a few days ago, and had accidently dropped the paperclip on the ground. It had taken him some time, but he had gradually kicked the paperclip across the floor as they brought him in and out of his cell. He had finally been able to get it to his cell, and he had spent the last half hour shaping it to pick the lock on his cell.

“Will you stop fidgeting?” Clint groaned from the cell next to him, his Captain America guise giving Tony a dirty look. 

“Those who are stagnant die, Captain.” Tony retorted. “Always keep moving.”

“I don’t think that whoever said that was referring to a hostage situation,” Clint pointed out.

“How do you know? Have you asked them?”

“Shut up, both of you,” Natasha groaned. 

Tony crawled to the bars of his cell, and began working with his paperclip. Though he preferred his technology, years of being a slightly troublesome teenager had taught him to pick a lock with the barest of materials. He maneuvered the paperclip inside the lock, feeling for that sweet spot that would pop the locking mechanism open. Saber kept them drugged when they worked with them, but after some time in his cell, the drugs would wear off. They would come to give him more drugs soon, so he needed to move now, while he had his wits about him.

A small pop was audible, and Tony grinned at his two companions, who were looking at him in shock. “I’m over this vacation,” he grinned. “The room service is terrible.”

“How long have you had that paperclip?” Natasha asked him as he held up his lock pick in triumph.

“A couple of hours. I’ve been working on getting it to my cell for days though,”

“And you didn’t tell us about it?” She seemed almost mad. Why was she mad? Didn’t she see just how much of a brilliant genius he was?

“I thought it would be a nice surprise,” he shrugged.

“I’m going to kill you when we get out of here,” Natasha groaned.

“Good talk. I’m going to get us our data, and I’ll be back soon.”

Before either of them could argue, he was already leaving his cell. He crept quietly through the room of torture, and headed towards the exit. The door opened before he could get there, and the man who had beat him with a baseball bat walked in, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw his captive out of his cell.

Tony had half a second to react as the Saber agent began to draw his gun. He kicked the man’s legs out from under him, causing him to drop his pistol. Tony rushed him, and tackled him as he tried to rise from the ground. 

The man struggled, but Tony had the advantage and he used it. He hit him in the face over and over, until the man went limp beneath him. When he was certain, the man wouldn’t fight back, he let him go, and began taking off the man’s uniform. 

It was possibly the most awkward thing he had ever done. Tony mentally added undressing a grown man to his list of things he never wanted to do again. 

When he had stripped the man down to his underwear, he undressed himself, shedding Loki’s clothes. He put on the man’s uniform, glad that it was slightly too large instead of too small. The man had been wearing a baseball cap, and he took that too. Tony put on the cap, hiding Loki’s raven hair inside, and pondered his next move.

The doors were fingerprint entry. He could cut the guys hand off, but that sort of brutality wasn’t really his thing. He settled on taking the man up the stairs with him, and threw him over his shoulder. 

The trek was not pleasant, but he managed to make it up the stairs. He used the unconscious man on his shoulder to open the door, pressing his palm against the screen. Once inside, he left the man on the ground, and traveled down the hallway towards mission control. He tried to look casual. If he looked like he belonged, there would be less questions and eyes on him.

The door opened as he approached, and a tall, bearded man in a Saber uniform nodded at him. He returned the gesture as he entered his destination, and was thrilled to see that he was not questioned. 

Tony pulled the baseball cap down, obscuring his face, and made his way through the room, trying his best to act casual. Some of Saber’s agents gave him a look or a nod, but he wasn’t stopped. He made his way to the center computer and brushed up against it casually, inserting his thumb drive into the central processing unit. 

He mingled casually with Saber’s agents as he waited for his technology to do the job. All he needed was three minutes, and it would be done.

Saber’s men were not idle. Some stayed at their computers, while others walked around, but all were working hard on whatever it was that they were supposed to be doing. 

They talked as they worked, and he listened in. He learned that there was supposed to be a storm this weekend, and some guy’s camping trip was going to be cancelled. He learned that Susan in the filing office was an easy lay. And he learned that Justin Hammer was currently absent from the facility on business in Washington. 

It was quite unfortunate. Tony had been looking forward to killing the bastard, or at least capturing him and ensuring that he had a long, miserable life in a cell somewhere. He visualized it every second of every day he had been here. But he had no intentions of staying until Hammer returned. He would get the data, and they would get out of there. That was their mission. He would simply have to settle the score with Hammer at a later time.

One minute had elapsed on his download. He just needed to remain invisible for two more minutes and then he could go. Clint would trip the electricity, he would summon his armor, and they would get the hell out of there. 

He stayed quiet, trying not to draw attention to himself when he saw the bearded Saber agent he had nodded to return. He looked straight at Tony, and then motioned one of his friends over. 

Shit.

The bearded man pointed towards the hallway where he had dumped the unconscious and nearly naked agent, and then he pointed to Tony. 

Two minutes had elapsed. He just needed one more minute, but he didn’t think he was going to get it.

Tony activated the chip in his forearm that would call his armor to him. He needed it, and he needed it now. 

“Come on! Come on! Come on!” he mumbled, as the two Saber agents headed his way. 

Suddenly, there was a terrible screeching noise that had him doubled over in pain. Around him, Saber agents fell to the ground, screaming. His eardrums felt as though they were going to burst from the pressure of the sound wave. Computer screens around the room shattered, and the electricity went out, plunging them into darkness. 

There was no way that was Clint and his trip-switch. Something else was going on, and he sure as hell didn’t want to stick around and find out. 

Tony rose from the ground swiftly as soon as the screeching stopped, and headed for the center computer. He plucked his thumb drive from the central processing unit, and stored it in his belt, just as his first piece of armor found him. The armored glove for his hand snapped into place, and his arc reactor powered blaster warmed up. 

A few of Saber’s men ran towards him, and he blasted them across the room easily. He came to the door that would lead down to Clint and Natasha, and he blasted that open too. Forget the fingerprints. His cover was already blown, so he might as well go all out. His second armored glove found him, and snapped into place as he headed down the long hall, and the staircase, hell bent on rescuing his friends. 

Natasha and Clint were on their feet when he arrived, and he blasted their cell doors open with ease. They ran to him as a third piece of his armor clicked into place. 

Above them, they could hear gunfire and shouting where Tony had been only minutes before. 

“Did you get the files?” Natasha asked, as they cautiously headed up the stairs.

“Not all of them,” Tony told her. “Somebody crashed our party, and I think they’re crashing Saber’s party now.”

“Are they ours?”

“I don’t know.”

Two more pieces of armor clicked into place as they reached mission control. Inside, the room was now mass chaos. Blood splattered the walls, bodies littered the floor, and a war was unfolding before their very eyes.

Men who wore the Hydra insignia were exchanging fire with the Saber agents. Bullets ripped up everything in their wake. Computers that weren’t already shattered were destroyed, and men fell left and right. Two more pieces of Tony’s armor found him, and snapped into place.

Natasha jumped in and punched a Saber agent in the face. When he moved to attack, she jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his neck, forcing him to the ground. She knocked him out with a quick punch to the temple, and retrieved his weapons from him, tossing a gun to Clint and keeping one for herself.

“What are you looking at?” she shot a glare at Tony, who was watching her in disbelief.

“Nothing,” he smirked. “Just didn’t know the Winter Soldier was so…limber…”

“Shut up.”

Tony chuckled as the rest of his armor arrived. His mask clicked over his face, bringing up all of his high tech gadgets he had missed so much. They began taking fire, as both Saber and Hydra agents had become wise to their presence. Tony grabbed Natasha and Clint, pulling them behind his armor as he returned fire with his arc reactor blasters.

Bullets pinged off of his armor as he took out one man after another. The metal on his hands whined with stress as he fired on their enemies again and again. The chaos became even more intense as men from both Hydra and Saber scrambled to avoid Iron Man’s attack. Behind him, Natasha and Clint fired on some of the men that ran, dropping them.

They fought their way out as they moved forward. They made their way up the second set of stair that would take them to the main lobby of Hammer’s lair. Iron Man stayed out front, his armor taking any fire, while Clint and Natasha took shots from the rear. They forced their way up, and emerged into an even worse battle. 

Smoke filled the air, and the building was bathed in desert sunlight. All of the solar panel windows had shattered, leaving the building open to both aerial and land strikes from outside. 

On second thought, maybe Hammer’s design wasn’t something that he wanted to emulate.

A grenade exploded several feet away, nearly knocking Tony off of his feet. Fire and smoke filled the space around him, and he was unable to pinpoint the source. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Clint shouted over the roar of gunfire. “Let these guys kill each other! There’s no need for us to stick around!”

“Agreed!” Tony responded. “Hang on! I’ll fly us out!”

He grabbed on to Clint and Natasha, activating his suits propulsion system, and took off. With all of the windows broken, he was free from the facility, and outside in the hot desert air with little effort. Outside, Hydra’s men breached Saber’s defenses relentlessly. One man shot off a Gatling gun, taking out Saber’s vehicles as they tried to get away. 

The whir of a helicopter taking off from the ground next to the building captured Tony’s attention, and he caught a glimpse of the box that housed the infinity stone inside. He flew past the dueling organizations, and sat Natasha and Clint down safely out of the war zone. 

“They’ve got the infinity stone in that helicopter,” he said quickly. “I’m going to get it. You guys grab a ride, and be ready to pick me up when I come back with the stone.”

Without another word he flew off, heading straight for the rising helicopter. The helicopter was passing the roof of the building when he arrived. He lighted in, landing squarely in the middle of three Saber agents. 

“I’m a little disappointed you guys didn’t invite me to your party,” he pouted, as he snagged one surprised man by the arm and threw him out of the helicopter. The other two drew their guns and aimed at him. “Oops… threw him a little hard. Who’s next?”

The two men’s eyes widened, and it took Tony a moment to realize that they weren’t looking at him. He turned to see a man running across what was left of the roof towards them at an unbelievably fast speed. He jumped, traveling further and faster than any human should be able to do, and latched himself onto the feet of the helicopter.

“What the –“ 

The man rocked the helicopter, tipping it over and spilling out the two men inside the cargo hold. They screamed as they fell to their deaths over ten stories below. Tony held fast to the skeleton of the cargo hold, and came face to face with the infamous Red Skull as he pulled himself into the helicopter.

“Iron Man,” he practically purred. “What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I was beginning to despair from lack of a proper challenge.”

“I’m your Huckleberry,” Tony grinned.

Red Skull charged him, swinging his fist. Iron Man ducked, sending out a burst of energy with his arc reactor blasters. It was a direct hit, but to his surprise Red Skull barely moved with the impact. He laughed, his red face scrunching up in delight, and his eyes dancing with glee. 

He threw a punch, his fist connecting with Tony’s helmet, and sent him flying. He landed hard against the back of the helicopter, feeling it swing through the air with the impact. 

Iron Man fired off several more blasts, both of which barely slowed his adversary as he stalked towards him.

Red Skull gripped his arm tightly, grinning like a maniac. “I have to say,” the leader of Hydra mumbled. “Meeting you in person is such a disappointment.”

Tony punched, hitting him directly in the face, only to be met with laughter as his punch dealt little to no damage. Red Skull tightened his grip on Iron Man’s arm, and threw him across the helicopter once again. 

Alarm systems began to blare, as the copter spun wildly, before finally regaining control. Tony tried once again to blast his adversary with his arc reactor weapons, and was once again met with disappointing results. Red Skull stalked towards him, and Tony knew what he needed to do as surely as he knew he needed to breathe. 

He had to get in the air. It was the only way to tip the scales of this battle in his favor. 

He stood and began to take off when Red Skull moved. His adversary captured his boot and applied pressure, crushing it beneath his palms.

“Left boot propulsion system disabled,” the voice in his suit informed him casually.

Iron Man went airborne, using only one boot and his hands to keep him in the air. He flew out of the helicopter, only to feel Red Skull weight pulling him down as he followed. 

“I thought you wanted a fight,” the leader of Hydra sneered. “I guess I’ll have to clip your wings.”

“Not today,” Tony replied, as he flew upwards and sideways, trying to shake his adversary. Red Skull hung tight, and began crushing Tony’s right boot under his hands.

“Right boot propulsion system disabled,” his suit informed him.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Tony retorted. He relied solely on the propulsion system in his hands, and tried to make it back to the helicopter, which was still rising. 

By sheer willpower alone, he made it to the cargo hold and tried to land, when he felt the Red Skull purposely pull him downwards. He reached for the feet of the helicopter and gripped the tightly, pulling himself up on the feet of the helicopter.

Red Skull was there before he even had a chance to right himself. He threw a punch, hitting Tony squarely in his helmet. He struggled to keep his balance as he returned the punch. 

Hydra’s leader took a step back, and Tony advanced, hitting him with two more punches. Red Skull lunged at him, driving him backwards, towards the tail of the helicopter. His adversary threw several punches, which Iron Man was able to dodge, but caused him to step backwards even further.

Tony threw another punch and Red Skull nabbed his fist. He crushed Iron Man’s right glove beneath his hands, prompting another warning from his suit.

Red Skull pushed Tony backwards, throwing him off balance. Tony fell, barely missing the rear propeller of the helicopter. He tried to get airborne using the one glove he had left, but the propulsion system wasn’t strong enough to support his weight.

He fell, tumbling head over heels towards the ground. Tony closed his eyes, preparing for impact, when suddenly his fall stopped, and he was moving forward through the air.

He opened his eyes to see Sam Wilson holding him tightly, his Falcon wings spread wide.

“Thought you could use a lift,” Sam joked.

“I totally had that,” Tony quipped. “Well, except for the whole Hail Hydra, Red Skull creep. Have you ever tried steroids? I’m about ninety-nine percent sure that guy was on steroids. Hey, can we stop for schwarma? I’m really hungry. I’ve been locked up and tortured for days.”

Sam laughed. “Fury’s here. We’re going to round up the others and bring you guys home.”

“Schwarma after?”

Sam just laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick Fury pulled his SUV up to chaos. Hydra and Saber were in an all out war, both organizations firing on each other with no thought of the fallout. He was searching for his Avengers and trying to analyze how best to get to them, when he saw the Falcon fly ahead of him and catch Iron Man as he was pushed out of a helicopter by Hydra’s leader.

And he knew exactly what he needed to do. The Red Skull must not be allowed to survive this battle. 

Fury threw the SUV in park, and scrambled out into the war zone. He ran to the back of the SUV, threw open the doors, and retrieved his weapon of choice. 

The rocket launcher had some wicked distance to it, and was guaranteed to bring that helicopter down.

He was in the process of setting it up, when he saw the Winter Soldier and Captain America running his way. He reached into the back of the SUV once again and retrieved Clint’s bow and an assault rifle he had brought for Natasha. He threw the weapons to them when they got close enough, and went back to setting up his launcher. 

“Tony has the files. I’m not sure if he got them all or not. The infinity stone is in that helicopter.” Natasha briefed him as she moved to cover him with the rifle.

“That’s okay,” he said simply. “We’ll get the stone.”

“Do you think you can hit the helicopter from here?”

“I’m sure as hell going to try,” Fury responded, as he checked his aim and pulled the trigger.

The launcher roared, spitting smoke as it fired, and a half second later the helicopter burst into flames. It careened downwards, the blades slicing wildly through the air as it crashed to the ground. Flames licked the sky, and smoke engulfed the entire area

Fury, Natasha, and Clint walked towards the crash, Clint holding his bow at the ready. When they got there, everything was in flames and Fury was afraid that they would not be able to retrieve the infinity stone from the rubble that was once a helicopter.

A dark figure rose from the flames, and Clint pulled back on his bow. Fury heard the screech of tearing metal, and Hawkeye let an arrow loose in the flames. The blades of the helicopter came flying through the air towards them, spinning so fast he could barely make them out. Fury watched in horror as the blades sliced through Clint and sent him hurtling across the desert.

A man stepped out from the flames, heading towards them and Fury was surprised to see that Hydra’s leader had survived. His uniform was scorched and falling apart, but his red skin appeared untouched by the flames. He sported an arrow in his chest, which he ripped out with his bare hands. The spot where the arrow had been grew back together before his very eyes, leaving his skin in pristine condition. He carried the box that held the infinity stone in his left hand, and in his right he held a long, jagged piece of metal.

“Longing,” Red Skull murmered. “Rusted. Furnace. Daybreak. Seventeen. Benign. Nine. Homecoming. One. Freight car.” He looked directly at Natasha in her Winter Soldier disguise and grinned. She readied her rifle, aiming it at his heart.

“Red Skull,” Fury greeted, stepping forward. “There’s no need to get anyone else involved. Just you and me, right now.”

“Director Fury,” Red Skull responded lazily. “You must realize that you will not survive this encounter.”

“Try me,” Fury challenged. He engaged him, running towards him as he fired his pistol.

The bullets hit Hydra’s leader squarely in the chest, but he never slowed. Red Skull hit him, the impact nearly knocking Fury off of his feet. Hydra’s leader let out an inhuman shriek that had the hairs on Fury’s back standing on edge. 

Fury ducked, barely missing a punch to the face, and kicked Red Skull’s legs out from beneath him. Hydra’s leader fell, and Fury shot him over and over again. He bled, but just as quickly as the bleeding started, it stopped. His skin healed, just as it had from the arrow, pushing the bullets out as it grew back together. 

He was outmatched and he knew it.

Red Skull scrambled off of the ground and stalked towards Fury. The director, made his way around the SUV, intending to retrieve more weapons from inside and use the vehicle as a shield. He had no sooner made it to the back of the vehicle, when he heard the screech of metal and saw the wheels picking up off of the ground. 

“Surprise,” Red Skull laughed as he picked up the entire SUV with ease. Fury tucked and rolled as he brought the vehicle crashing down on the spot where he had been only a moment before. 

Fury ran, trying to put some distance between himself and Hydra’s leader. He would make to the rocket launcher and hit him close. Surely that would take care of him. 

Red Skull threw the SUV, and Fury couldn’t get out the way quickly enough. The vehicle slammed into him, throwing him to the ground, and dragging him beneath it as it slid across the sand.

When Fury opened his eyes, he was pinned beneath the SUV. He moved his arms, trying to push himself out from under the car. His legs weren’t working. He wasn’t sure if they were pinned or if he was paralyzed. He looked himself over with his one good eye, and was disheartened to see how much blood colored the sand beneath him. He was badly hurt, maybe even bleeding internally. His odds of survival were slim.

Red Skull lifted the SUV off of him, and Fury tried to run, but his legs still were not working. Paralyzed then, the thought sadly. 

Hydra’s leader leaned down towards him, making a show of fussing over his condition. “How the mighty have fallen, Nick Fury,” he purred. “I didn’t want to kill you this way, I really didn’t, but I can’t allow you to take the infinity stone. Hydra will succeed, and S.H.I.E.L.D. will be a relic of the past. You tried your best, but evolution favors me over you. Nothing personal. Do you have any last words?”

Fury reached into his pocket, and felt for his last resort. Once he found it, he held his head high, and prepared to die like a man. 

“Nothing personal,” he growled. “But go to hell.”

Fury withdrew a grenade from his pocket and pulled the pin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha found Clint sprawled out in the desert sand, his Captain America disguise gone, and in its place was a critically wounded Hawkeye. The blades of the helicopter were lodged in his midsection, blood pooling beneath him.

“Clint,” she begged. “Stay with me. It’s okay. We’re going to get you out of here. Everything is going to be okay.”

Clint grimaced, his body shaking from blood loss. “You’re a bad liar.”

Natasha couldn’t decide if she wanted to laugh or cry, so she did both. “Hold on,” she begged him. “I’m going to help Nick, and I’ll be right back for you. I promise.”

She waited for just long enough to see him nod, before she turned back to Fury. Red Skull had him pinned under his SUV, and he was trapped. Natasha ran for him as she watched Hydra’s leader pick up the vehicle with his bare hands. She was almost there when Fury fished a grenade from his pocket and pulled the pin.

He and the Red Skull were swallowed by flame. The noise was a deafening roar, and the blast knocked her backwards. Natasha pulled herself from the ground and ran towards Fury, oblivious to the tears that were now streaming down her face.

Nick Fury was gone. In his place was blood and small pieces of flesh, scattered across the desert.

She searched desperately, looking for any sign that this was a nightmare. She wanted more than anything to wake up and for everything to go back to normal. Her old friend, Nick Fury, was gone. It wasn’t fair, and it wasn’t okay.

A sudden, white-hot pain sliced through her abdomen, causing her to shriek and her disguise to disappear. Behind her, Red Skull growled in disapproval.

“I knew you were not my Winter Soldier,” he mused. “But perhaps you can help me find him.”

He lifted her using the jagged piece of metal he had run through her, and Natasha could do nothing but try and stay conscious as the metal pierced her all the way through. Red Skull walked with her over to the place where Clint lay, carrying her like a trophy from battle.

“She’ll live with medical care,” Red Skull sneered at Hawkeye. “But the next one goes through her heart unless you tell me what I want to know. Where is the Winter Soldier? And where is Jane Foster?”

Clint silently glared at him, his face beginning to look unnaturally pale.

“Tick tock, Hawkeye,” Red Skull growled. “I really don’t want to kill all of your Avengers today, but I will kill her if you don’t tell me what I want to know.”

“If I tell you,” Hawkeye began slowly. “You have to let Captain America live.”

“Clint, no!” Natasha gasped.

“Deal,” Red Skull agreed. “Now where are they?”

“Tennessee,” Hawkeye grunted. “Near the mountains. There’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house they’re headed to.”

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Red Skull sneered as he pulled the jagged metal from Natasha and dropped her on the ground. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

And with that he was gone, leaving the Avengers struggling to survive in his wake. 

“Why did you do that?” Natasha panted as she struggled to stay conscious. Her vision swam, and she saw two of Clint, both images looking on the verge of death. 

“I couldn’t let him kill you,” he mumbled, his head lolling to one side.

Natasha tried to crawl to him, but her balance was off and she ended up rolling onto her side. Clint’s eyelids drooped, and his body began to go limp against the blades.

“Stay with me, Clint,” she begged. “You have to stay awake. You have to – “

He closed his eyes and she struggled to get to him, her own eyes closing against her will. The last thing she heard was Tony Stark calling her name before she slipped out of consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was in a bad mood. They had been walking for days. She was tired both mentally and physically. She hadn’t slept any last night due to nightmares, which only added to her exhaustion. And to top off all of this ridiculousness, she missed Loki terribly.

It was something she never thought she’d say, but she did. Over the past six weeks or so, he had wormed his way into her life as both her protector and her confidant. While she liked both Steve and Bucky, she didn’t trust them, and she felt as though she was alone with Loki gone. Jane could feel his eyes on her from time to time, and knew that he was somewhere nearby, but she would feel much better if he were here.

The astrophysicist had mentally kicked herself over and over again for withholding the truth from him. It was stupid, really. She should have just told him right away, but pride, or grief, or something else entirely had held her back. In hindsight, she should have made a different choice. Preferably one that would untie the knot in her gut at the memory of his handsome face twisted in hurt and anger.

And on top of it all, he had tried to claim her. The magic Jane had was a gift. She owed him nothing in exchange for it, and he certainly didn’t own her. She would not back down on that. It was that little bit of pride that kept Jane from calling for him. Loki would return when he was ready, and when he did they would sit down and have a conversation like civilized adults.

Steve passed her a granola bar, and she ate greedily. “So what does this Einstein-Rosen Bridge you’ve built actually do?” he asked. 

“It bends the fabric between space and time to allow for inter dimensional travel,” she answered automatically. 

“So… you’re talking space travel right?” 

“In a way, yes. I didn’t get a chance to finish it though.”

“Could it do something like the wormhole Loki came through?” Steve pressed. “Could you bring an army through space and time using your bridge?”

“Potentially,” Jane said honestly. “Are you concerned I would have commanded an alien army and conquered Earth?”

She meant it as a joke, but Steve’s furrowed brow told her he didn’t think it was funny. “I’m just trying to figure out why Hydra would want your bridge.”

Bucky sat silent on the other side of Jane, eating a granola bar of his own. His eyes flickered from Jane to Steve, and then back to Jane again, but he said nothing. 

“I don’t know why they want my Einstein-Rosen Bridge,” Jane told him. “But whatever it’s for, I don’t think it’s good.”

“If Hydra has a use for it, it’s not good,” Bucky said absently as he took the last few bites of his granola bar. “It’s probably a good thing you didn’t finish it.”

“Any technology in the wrong hands can be used for evil,” Jane defended hotly. “If scientists never finished their work for fear of it falling into the wrong hands, we would have no technological breakthroughs, ever.”

“And no weapons of mass destruction either,” Bucky commented sourly.

“Things were different before the war,” Steve told her. “Neither one of us is used to world we live in now. Back then, everything was black and white, good and evil. Now, it’s all shades of gray. You never truly know if you’re doing the right thing or not.”

“You’re right,” Jane admitted. “You don’t know. You just have to do what you think is right, and live with the consequences.”

Bucky stood up suddenly, sniffing the air. “Smoke,” he mumbled softly. “We’re not alone out here.”

Jane instantly thought of Loki, and wondered if he had lit a fire somewhere in the woods. The smell of smoke grew stronger, and the men began to get nervous. “I’ll go check it out,” Steve volunteered. “Buck, you stay with Jane. I’ll be back in a minute.”

He left Jane and Bucky at their campsite and headed off into the woods. The two of them waited, anxious to see what was happening. The smell of smoke became more and more prominent, along with a glow that could be seen through the trees. 

Bucky’s eyes widened as he recognized exactly what was happening. “Someone’s found us. They’re trying to smoke us out.”

A loud whir sounded out, as a helicopter swooped overhead, and then doubled back towards them. 

“Go, Jane!” Bucky shouted, as the men in the helicopter opened fire.

She didn’t argue with him. Jane ran, the pinging sound of bullets as they hit Bucky’s metal arm filling her ears. She went into the woods and away from the smoke, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She zig-zagged through trees in case anyone was on her tail, and barely avoided tripping on a massive root.

Jane glanced back to see the fire engulfing the woods behind her, and collided with what felt like a brick wall. She looked up to see a man in a Hydra uniform standing over her. She scrambled to her feet, and reacted just as Loki had taught her.

The astrophysicist faked the man out, and threw a right hook that caused him to lose his balance. Jane hit him again, and then kneed him below the belt, causing him to sink to the ground in pain. She whooped in triumph, only to realize that she was quickly becoming surrounded three more heavily armed men, all of which had her in their crosshairs.

“Loki!” she shouted, praying that wherever he was, he would hear her. 

The astrophysicist used her magic, sending one of her daggers flying, and burying it into the chest of the man closest to her. The man she had punched charged her, and managed to tackle her to the ground before she could kill him. She hit the man, fighting to get up, but he pinned her down with his mass. He extracted a syringe from his pocket and gripped her throat tightly with his free hand. Jane wheezed as she struggled to breathe.

A blur flashed overhead, and suddenly Jane was free. She sent one of her daggers flying, and cut another man’s throat with ease. She turned back in time to see a massive black wolf rip the last man apart. The man was screaming as the wolf’s fangs tore and ripped into his flesh. 

The wolf snarled over the man’s lifeless corpse, before turning its jaws and its blazing green eyes towards Jane.

“Loki,” she whispered in awe.

The wolf shifted until a man stood where it had been. Loki snarled, his rage bleeding away, and his green eyes softening as he looked at her. Neither of them spoke. It was almost as though time stopped, the two of them frozen in place and destined to merely look at each other for all eternity. Just when Jane thought that he was going to shift and disappear again, he finally spoke.

“You are not an object,” he said, his eyes searching carefully for her reaction.

It was as close to an apology as she was going to get, and Jane accepted it wholeheartedly. “I’m sorry too,” she responded softly.

Smoke poured in around them, and the glow of the fire was getting too close for Jane’s liking. “Time to go,” Loki acknowledged, and without another word, the two of them struck off into the woods, away from the fire. The smoke and flame forced them to travel east through the trees.

Jane stayed right with Loki, doing her best to keep up with his long strides. They ran for what seemed like decades, the woods behind them burning, along with Jane’s lungs. Their run and the constant smoke was taking its toll on her, and she didn’t know how much longer she could keep up.

Ahead of them, smoke rose up from another section of the woods, forcing them southeast. The woods around them opened up into a clearing where several Hydra agents waited for them. It was a trap, and they had no choice but to walk right into it. 

In a flash, Loki was gone, reappearing between several of the men. They didn’t even have time to aim their guns at him before he was taking them out. He kicked one so hard Jane heard his spine snap, and slit another’s throat with ease. 

She joined the fray, taking out one of Hydra’s men with her daggers when he turned his gun on Loki, and another who came running for her. He dropped at her feet, when he knife burrowed through his chest and came out on the other side. The god of mischief struck the last man down, earning a shout of victory from Jane.

A slow clap sounded out from the woods, and the astrophysicist was surprised to see the ugliest man she had ever laid eyes on step out of the trees. He wore a Hydra uniform like the others, but his skin was crimson and his eyes feral. His nose was non-existent, and when he smiled, she wanted to vomit. The best way she could think of to describe him would be to say that he looked like death in human form. 

Loki found her and pushed her behind him as the red man approached, clapping and smiling.

“Very impressive,” he smiled, his voice carrying a German accent. “It’s so nice to finally meet you in person, Loki of Asgard. You’ve given my men quite a difficult time over the last few weeks. However, the games are over now and I want Jane Foster. Give her to me, and I will give you a part of this planet to rule when Hydra reigns supreme. You have my word.”

“Your offer insults me,” Loki growled. “If I wished to rule Midgard, I would take it all, not just some part like a lowly mortal. No, I will keep Jane for myself. I’ve grown rather fond of her.”

“Very well then,” Red Skull shook his head. “I was hoping that you would be reasonable, but I suppose I will just have to kill you and take her.”

“Good luck with that, mortal,” Loki sneered. 

“That’s where you’re mistaken,” Red Skull replied. “I am no mortal. We have a mutual friend, you and I. He has gifted me with powers beyond my wildest dreams. He misses you, Loki of Asgard. He told me how weak and cowardly you are. He told me that you screamed when he hurt you.”

Jane watched the god of mischief’s face contort in rage, “Loki! No!” she tried, but he was already moving.

He ran at the Red Skull, brandishing his daggers. He sliced, cutting his adversary’s throat with one clean sweep. Jane saw blood spill from the wound, but it stopped almost instantaneously. To her horror, the skin around the cut began to heal, closing in no time at all.

Red Skull threw a punch, knocking a stunned Loki off his feet. The god of mischief scrambled up, slicing at his adversary again. The daggers dug in, cutting Hydra’s leader across the chest, but the wounds healed within seconds once again. 

Red Skull pushed them further into the woods as the flames from the fire began to spread around them. Jane moved, staying ahead of the fire, and keeping up with the two dueling men. They exchanged and dodged each other’s punches, neither dealing much damage.

Loki hit Red Skull in the face, his neck popping back from the force. Hydra’s leader grasped Loki’s fist with the next punch, squeezing so tightly the god of mischief grimaced. Red Skull pushed him backwards, and then wrapped his arms around the closest tree. Jane watched in horror as he ripped the tree from the ground, roots and all. He held it up, allowing it to catch fire on some nearby trees that had begun to burn. 

He swung the tree, catching Loki by surprise, and sending him sprawling across the ground. Loki’s cloak caught fire, and he discarded it quickly before the rest of him caught fire as well. The god of mischief formed his fingers slowly into a fist, and the trees around Red Skull ripped themselves from the ground, and crashed over him.

Hydra’s leader fought his way out of the trees, and Loki descended on him, pummeling him mercilessly. Red Skull freed himself from the trees, and kicked Loki’s legs out from under him. He fell and Jane cried out as the Red Skull was on top of him as soon as he hit the ground. He hit the god of mischief over and over again, not allowing him to get up. Loki’s head snapped back with a sickening crunch, and Jane could no longer merely watch.

She summoned her daggers with her magic, sending two of them flying. The blades missed Loki by an inch, and buried themselves into Red Skull’s chest with precision and accuracy. 

His head whipped towards her, and she knew that she had most definitely obtained his attention. He dropped Loki and closed the gap between them faster than any human was capable of moving. He plowed into Jane, knocking her off of her feet, and wrapped a meaty red hand around her throat, gripping so hard she couldn’t breathe. He lifted his other hand to strike her, and Jane squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly, his weight and his hand were gone, and the astrophysicist opened her eyes. She scrambled to her feet as Loki began to pummel the Red Skull in a wild, animalistic rage. 

He was absolutely livid, his green eyes bright with murderous rage. He hit Hydra’s leader over and over again, never letting up. Jane heard bone crack and flesh give way. Loki’s knuckles were bathed in blood, and his fury refused to subside. It was both beautiful and terrifying to behold.

Around them, the woods were burning. Trees began to catch fire, and limbs fell as they burned. Smoke filled the air, and Jane had a significantly more difficult time keeping track of the dueling men. 

Red Skull grabbed for the god of mischief, but Loki was faster. He disappeared and reappeared close enough to slash his adversary with his daggers. He vanished before Hydra’s leader could strike him, and reappeared to slash him open again. The two men preformed this dance several times before the flames rose higher around them. 

Loki led the Red Skull further into the woods, and away from the fire. Jane gladly followed, her lungs burning from the smoke in the air. The two dueling men came to the edge of a cliff, the rock below them jagged and promising death. A fast moving river flowed past the cliff about fifty feet below them, untouched by the battle as of yet. 

The god of mischief pulled several more trees down on Red Skull, burying him beneath the branches. Hydra’s leader lifted the trees above his head, and threw them, their trunks striking Loki before he could disappear. 

Red Skull was on him before he could move. He grasped Loki around the neck as he had done to Jane, and pulled him from underneath the trees. He hit Loki several times in quick succession, the sound of bone popping in and out of place sickening. 

Red Skull pulled up the sleeve of his uniform to reveal Hydra’s weapon, spurring Jane to action. She reached into her space between spaces, searching for her own weapon. Hydra’s leader flipped the switch, powering up the purple light inside the box as he held Loki’s throat beneath his palm.

“Every good weapon should have a name,” he mused with a grin. “After today, I know exactly what I’m going to call mine.” He leaned in, pressing the weapon against Loki’s forehead. “God Slayer.”

Jane fired her weapon, sending Red Skull flying. He landed hard against a tree, and Loki buried him under several more with his magic.

“The river!” he shouted. “We have to jump in!”

They ran to the edge of the cliff, where Jane promptly came to a stop. There was no way in hell she was jumping. No. Way. Nope. She wanted to live at least one more day, thank you very much.

Loki held out his hand to her, and looked her squarely in the eyes. “We have to jump. You can do this. Take my hand. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Jane took a deep breath and placed her hand in his. He curled his fingers tightly around hers, and together they jumped over the edge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Jane watched Loki build a fire in the woods next to the river. They had floated far enough downstream that it was unlikely anyone would find them. 

It was also unlikely that they would ever make it to the safe house. 

She had no idea where Steve and Bucky were, or if they were even still alive, and Steve had the GPS. So…they were stranded out in the woods with no GPS and no safe house. Her clothes were soaked, and she was ninety percent sure that she was going to freeze to death. Fun.

Loki used his magic to coax the flames of their fire to life, and Jane watched him with fascination. He stood and removed his armor and all his clothing from the waist up, hanging them on a tree next to the fire to dry. 

He was bruised on both his face and his body, but he was healing, and Jane memorized the hard muscle of his upper body in the fire’s light. She felt a strange heat in her lower body at his exposed skin, and a desire to touch him that was beyond shameful.

Jane shivered in the cold air, and Loki turned his attention to her, pulling a emerald green tunic and cloak seemingly out of thin air. He brought the fabric to her, and placed them both across her arms.

“Put your clothes by the fire to dry,” he commanded her softly. “These should keep you warm enough for now.”

“Okay,” was all she could think to say in response. Her eyes betrayed her as they lingered on his shirtless body, and she felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. 

She sucked in a sharp breath, and walked into the woods to change her clothes behind a tree. A very large tree, she decided. No way was she giving Loki a free show, even if he did save her ass. Not even Thor got that sort of treatment.

Thor… She had barely even thought of him since they left for the safe house. This realization made her both ashamed and concerned. She loved him, but she hadn’t given him a thought in days. What was wrong with her? If she loved him, shouldn’t he be on her mind all of the time? 

Jane slipped out of her wet clothes, and slid the tunic Loki had given her over her head. The green fabric covered her body completely, and stopped somewhere in the middle of her thighs. She was grateful for the dry clothes, but somewhere in her mind it occurred to her that she was wearing Loki’s shirt and nothing else. She quickly wrapped herself in his emerald cloak, and decided not to think about how scandalous her current attire might seem to an onlooker. Her clothes were wet, and she was cold. No big deal, right?

Loki was waiting for her by the fire when she returned with her clothes. He took them from her and hung them in the tree next to his, his eyes wandering over her critically. 

“Green suits you,” he commented offhandedly, though from the slight color in his cheeks and they way he averted his eyes, Jane knew his comment went deeper than he would have her believe. 

She sat down on a log by the fire, too tired to do anything but soak in the heat. Loki sat at her side, his eyes wandering over her once again. He reached for her, but withdrew his hand before his skin could make contact with hers. He sucked in a sharp breath and balled his hand into a fist. Jane looked at him curiously, unsure of what he was doing, or what was wrong.

“May I touch you?” he finally asked. “To inspect your wounds.”

What? Oh… It hit her suddenly that he was asking permission to touch her, because of what she had said to him before he disappeared. 

“Yes,” she said.

He touched her gently, causing her to gasp with the contact. He was careful with her as his fingers cupped the side of her face and chin. He ran his fingertips down her face and her jaw, moving almost reverently over her skin. He looked her over, his brow furrowing at the bruise on her neck.

Jane sighed, her gaze unconsciously traveling to his lips, and remembering the feel of them against her skin. With that memory came a desire to feel them again, but this time pressed to her own lips. 

It was wrong on so many different levels, but the desire was there, and she ached to see what he tasted like. 

Her mind began to come up with excuses to give in to her desire. She and Thor weren’t intended yet. It was just a kiss. It wasn’t like they were sleeping together. Loki had saved her life more times than she could count, and she had certainly kissed Thor for less. Darcy said she should be more assertive.

What the hell, she shrugged inwardly. She was tired, a little out of it, and she was dying anyways. She would never win a Nobel Peace Prize or have a family, so who cared if she gave in to a whim on her deathbed.

Throwing caution to the wind on what she already knew was undoubtedly a terrible decision, Jane closed the gap and pressed her lips against Loki’s. 

He stilled beneath her, and Jane immediately regretted her decision. She pulled away, desperate to forget she had done something so foolish.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped. “I shouldn’t have –“

His lips silenced her, all surprise and shock gone this time. He kissed her with a gentle desperation that had Jane’s lower body on fire. His lips were soft, but demanding, and so very different from the chaste kisses she’d shared with Thor. Loki’s mouth claimed her, and his hands wrapped around her body, pulling her into him. 

Jane couldn’t breathe. Loki’s body pressed against her tightly, and his lips stole her breath with every kiss. She snaked her fingers in his dark curls, and when he moaned, she felt a desperate need for him between her thighs.

She pulled away from him, her breath coming in short gasps. To continue any longer would lead to bad decisions she couldn’t undo, and she was already so very screwed. 

Loki seemed disheartened by her sudden change of heart, but he chose not to comment on it. He allowed her to extricate herself from his arms, but he made no move to help her.

“I’ve been thinking about your condition,” he finally said. “And I might have a possible solution.”

Jane attention was immediately on him. “Wait… What? You can help me?”

“Maybe,” he corrected. “There is nothing that can be done for you on Asgard or Midgard, but that doesn’t mean that you have to die. There are other realms.”

Jane tried to grasp exactly what it was he was saying. “So you’re saying that we might find a way to get this alien DNA out of me on another realm?

“Precisely,” Loki smirked. “How would you like to see all of the universe, Jane Foster?”


	13. Nifleheim - Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 13: Niflheim – Reaper

Niflheim

The fog settled over the land, making travel difficult. Everything here was cold and wet. Jane could feel the cold in her very bones, even with several layers of clothing. 

Loki however, looked just as relaxed as he always did. He wore all of his armor, and even the ridiculous golden head piece with the horns. His long strides were purposeful, and the astrophysicist did her best to keep up, hoping that their brisk pace would warm her. Jane noted the landscape as they walked, or what she could see of it anyway. Most of the land was flat, though she had seen mountainous terrain in the distance before the fog had blocked her view. The ground beneath her was rocky, the jagged edges of hard stone keeping any vegetation from growing.

And let’s not forget wet, she reminded herself as the atmosphere bombarded her with the coldest mist she had ever encountered. 

“What is this place called again?” she asked Loki as they walked.

“Niflheim,” he responded. “The realm of the dead.”

“And… how exactly are dead people going to help us?”

“Not everyone here is dead,” the god of mischief chuckled. “Most of them, but not all. We’re going to see an old friend of mine. She’s skilled in the art of magic, like myself, and I’m hoping that she can help you.”

A stone building rose out of the fog ahead of them, it’s jagged edges a foreboding warning. A shiver ran down Jane’s spine as she realized that part of the building was made of skulls and bone, all of which looked very human. 

A man on the roof of the building aimed a bow in their direction, and motioned for them to stop. “Who goes there?” he demanded as he trained his arrow on Loki.

“Prince Loki of Asgard,” the god of mischief replied. “And his companion, Jane Foster of Midgard. We request safe passage across your lands, so that we may seek an audience with Hela.”

“Welcome, Prince Loki,” the man greeted. “You and your companion may enter the keep. I will inform the Senators of your arrival.”

“Thank you.”

The man shouldered his bow, allowing Loki and Jane entrance to the keep. Jane was fixated on the skulls that were embedded in the walls, and she walked towards them as Loki spoke.

“The men here are called the Ghost Senators,” he informed her. “They were once brave warriors from other realms who dishonored themselves in one way or another before they died. Now they represent Niflheim and see to its business, as they have been denied entrance to Valhalla. When we go inside, stay close to me, and don’t –“ 

He grasped her hand in his own just as she reached out to touch one of the skulls, desperate to know if it was real. “Don’t touch anything,” he finished hotly.

Jane found the inside of the Ghost Senator’s keep to be just as depressing as the outside. Everything in sight was made of rock, bone, or glass. She stayed right with Loki, careful not to touch anything, even though she really wanted to. 

It was slightly warmer in the keep than it was outside, but the air was still frigid. The god of mischief made his way through the keep with confidence, leading them through several hallways until he came to a stop in the center of an open circular space. A few massive rocks sat haphazardly on the ground, and stone chairs lined the walls of the circular room. 

In each chair sat some sort of being. A few of them look like Asgardians, with appearances not so terribly different from her own. Some of them looked like elves, straight out of a Tolkein novel, their pointy ears causing Jane to stare openly. There were dwarves in battle armor, and even a few creatures the astrophysicist couldn’t identify. She tried to memorize all of it, taking in everything so she wouldn’t forget how bizarre it all was.

“Prince Loki,” one of the Asgardian-looking men addressed him as he stood from his chair.

He walked towards them and Jane gasped as the man walked straight through one of the rocks on the ground, his image flickering once or twice before returning to normal.

Loki had called the men the Ghost Senators, because they were actual ghosts. Duh, Jane….

“What brings you all the way to Niflheim, my prince?” the man asked. “And who is your lovely companion?”

Loki shifted, extending an arm to gesture to Jane. “This is Jane Foster of Midgard. We have journeyed here to consult with Hela regarding Miss Foster’s health. She is ill.”

“I see,” the ghost responded. “We will send a message to Hela. If she agrees to meet with you, we will grant you safe passage to the castle of Helheim. Until then, you may stay in our keep. There is a guest room in the far west corner, and we can provide you with a meal of substance if you require it.”

“Thank you,” the god of mischief bowed. “We are grateful for your hospitality.”

“A prince of Asgard is always welcome here,” the ghost replied. 

Another ghost who looked like a dwarf led them through the keep to the guest quarters. The astrophysicist walked right behind the dwarf, noting with awe that she had to be at least a foot taller then him. Loki towered over their host by several feet, giving her a new appreciation of just how tall the god of mischief really was. The dwarf led them to the furthest room in the west corner of the keep. Like the rest of the building, the room was all stone and bones, with only a few small cots in one corner. 

The dwarf bid them goodbye with the promise to bring food for them later on. As soon as he was out of sight, Jane freaked out, all of the questions she had been mentally building up, spilling out the second she and Loki were alone.

“This place is insane!” she exclaimed. “Are the bones in the wall real? How did they build this place? How are these Ghost Senators able to function and speak to us if they’re dead? Who is Hela? What exactly do we need safe passage from?”

“Don’t hurt yourself, my dear,” Loki chuckled. “I will explain to you what I can, but this is not Midgard, and not everything can be explained with your science. You will simply have to take some of the things you see at face value. I know that will be very difficult for you.”

He winked at her playfully, and Jane stuck her tongue out at him.

“I will not claim to know everything,” he began. “But I was taught that Niflheim and Muspelheim were the very first realms in existence. The ice from Niflheim and the fire from Muspelheim met and created Ginnungagap, an abyss,” he added quickly when he saw her confusion. 

“This abyss was the beginning of all the other realms in existence. I do not know who was the first to inhabit this realm, but the Ghost Senators have been here for thousands upon thousands of years. Even Odin can not remember a time without them. This particular building is older than I am, built by the Ghost Senators long ago as an effort to obtain a sense of normalcy. The shelter is not needed, but it gives their realm more legitimacy, I suppose. And yes, the bones are real,” he smirked, anticipating Jane’s question before she had a chance to ask it again.

“It is customary when a warrior dies to burn their body and float them off realm so that they may enter Valhalla,” Loki continued. “it is said that their bones never truly burn and they end up here in Niflheim, where they are collected and used in the building of this realm. In this way, even the boldest warriors who are welcomed into Valhalla become monuments of the dead. The circle of life if you will.”

Jane hung on his every word, trying to process everything in her own way. Much of it seemed a fantasy, and yet here she was. Seeing it first hand was both exhilarating and terrifying. Science couldn’t even begin to explain half of the things Loki had just told her. She was truly on a whole new level. 

“What about this Hela were going to see?” Jane asked, trying to pull her mind away from the impossibility of applying logic to this place. “Who is she? And how does she play into all of this?”

“Asgard has been at war with Jotunheim for thousands of years. Hela was conceived from a love affair between a Jotun warrior and an Asgardian woman. When she was born she was considered an abomination, and was cast out of Asgard as a young child. It is said that she lived alone here on Niflheim, with only her magic to sustain her. Not dead, but not truly living either. Hela claimed this realm for herself and took on the persona of death. It is unclear exactly how she managed to obtain that power, but it is known that she possesses it. She created her very own smaller realm within this one called Helheim. She takes those who are out of time, and sometimes those who are not, and keeps them in Helheim with her. She is very powerful, and skilled in all kinds of magic, even dark magic.”

“Okay,” the astrophysicist acknowledged. “So why do we need safe passage to go and see her? What’s so dangerous here?”

“This land is ruled by the dead, and misery loves company, my dear Jane,” the god of mischief explained. “The dead here are ruled by Hela and the Ghost Senators. If they grant us safe passage, we can travel without fear. If not, the very air we breathe could take our lives. That is why safe passage is paramount.”

“Gotcha,” Jane nodded. “Land of angry dead people equals bad.”

The chill in the keep became more pronounced as they waited for word from Hela. Jane tried not to think about it, and instead opted to do something productive. She pulled her laptop from her space between spaces and uploaded her video log.

“Day thirty-five,” she began, as Loki watched her curiously. “The magic is slowing the progression of the Kree DNA in my body, but I am still slowly dying. No symptoms yet. I’m still functioning normally for now. Loki has brought me to a realm called Niflheim in hopes that we can find a way to heal me. Crossing my fingers that this will work. Will report back as soon as I know something. This is Jane Foster signing off on day thirty-five.”

“Your diary?” Loki smirked, raising an eyebrow playfully. 

“No!” Jane laughed. “Not even close. In a diary you talk about your feelings and silly things like that. This is more of a scientific journal, so I can document everything that’s happening to me.”

Loki stalked over to her, and Jane instantly knew that he meant trouble. His mouth curved up into a delightful smirk, and his bright green eyes danced with mischief. She held her ground, and he promptly invaded her space, his face mere inches from hers. 

“And if it were a diary instead of a scientific journal,” he mused, his fingers snaking through the hair that fell over her shoulder. His eyes met hers with a playful, but strange intensity that caused her heart to beat rapidly in her chest. “What would you say?”

After several moments of nearly coming undone under his intense gaze and touch, Jane realized that he was waiting for a response. She racked her brain, trying to put words together that would answer his question without revealing too much.

“I…uh…well, I…” she mumbled inelegantly.

The door to their quarters opened suddenly, saving her. The Asgardian Ghost Senator who had greeted them earlier stood there, giving their close proximity a wary glance.

“We have received word from Hela,” he addressed them briskly. “She will see you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Tony Stark licked the chocolate syrup off of Pepper’s breasts, making certain that his tongue his all the right places. He was rewarded with a moan from beneath him that had him tingling below the waist.

“I think I’m catching my second wind,” he remarked playfully. “Once more before we leave for work?”

“I don’t know,” Pepper sighed. “My boss is kind of an asshole. He might come unglued if I’m late, and he really might lose it if he knew we were sleeping together. Especially if I told him how much better you were…”

“Not funny,” Tony snorted. “I already told you this will be gone in a few days and everything will be back to normal. No reason to rub it in.” He gestured to his bare physique, which still looked very much like Loki. “Although I have to say, the guy’s got good reason to be proud. Breakfast?” he asked hopefully.

“Not a chance,” Pepper shot him down as she rolled out of their bed. “You may not look like Tony right now, but I’m still very angry with you for not telling me what you were doing. You could have been killed, and I would have never known. Make your own breakfast.”

“It was worth a shot,” he sighed. 

His phone rang, and Tony rolled out of bed and answered it on the second ring. “Stark,” he greeted. “No shit? I’ll be over there in ten.”

He hung up, and gave Pepper a quick kiss on the lips. “That was the hospital,” he explained. “Natasha’s awake.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha groaned in pain as she tried to move. Her body was responding, but her movements were slow and not at all like what she was used to. She felt terrible. Her entire body hurt, and she couldn’t even feel her midsection. It was almost as though she was numb from her chest to her thighs. 

She thought of Nick and Clint, and the tears spilled without her permission. The price they paid for information had been far too high. She wished that she could go back, and spend one more day with them. They hadn’t deserved their fates, and if she could die for them she gladly would have. But life never seemed to work that way. The good men always died, and those who hadn’t earned the right were allowed to live. 

Natasha felt like screaming, but she when she opened her mouth only a hoarse gasp came out. She had been unable to save Nick and Clint. She had failed, and their blood was as much on her hands as it was on Hydra’s.

“Knock knock,” a voice called out, and she turned her head just enough to see Tony Stark, who was still disguised as Loki, walk into her room. “How are you feeling?” he asked, genuine concern lacing his tone.

“Like shit,” she managed to croak. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy from disuse. She tried to sit up, her body shaking from the effort. “Nick. Clint,” she moaned.

Tony pushed her gently back down on the bed, not allowing her to sit up any further. “Nick’s gone, and we need to talk about Clint, but you need to relax first. You’ll rip your stitches trying to move like that.”

“Clint?” she croaked. “He’s alive?” Hope washed over her, the sheer possibility that her friend might be alive threatening to drown her. She had to know. She had to know right now. “Tell me,” she demanded.

“Yes, he’s alive,” Tony sighed. “Just… relax, okay? Take a deep breath.”

Natasha did as he asked and inhaled deeply, fear and hope at war within her.

“Clint’s alive, but he’s in a medically induced coma,” Tony said slowly. “The doctor’s couldn’t remove the helicopter blades from him. They said he would bleed out in less than two minutes. They put him in a coma to keep body functions at a minimum, and they’re trying to remove the metal from him one tiny piece at a time. They don’t know if he’ll make it or not, but they’re doing the best they can.”

“Clint…” Natasha breathed. “And Nick… the price was too high…”

“Yeah…” Tony mumbled. “It was.”

“Did you get the files?” she asked. “Please tell me that we at least got something out of this nightmare.”

“I got some of them, but not everything. They’re all encoded pretty tight. Jarvis is running them through, and is going to call me when he’s finished decoding them.”

“I’m going to kill them,” Natasha growled. “Hydra, Saber, the Red Skull. I’ll kill every last one of them. They’re going to pay for what they’ve done.”

“Get in line,” Tony said bitterly. “I’m just as angry as you are, but we have to be smart about this, Nat. We have to have a plan. I swear we’ll get revenge. We’ll take every last one of them out, but I need you to promise me that you won’t do anything stupid until we have a solid plan.”

She glared at him, anger rolling off of her in palpable waves. She needed vengeance. She needed to kill them all, and Tony was trying to talk her down. On a logical level, she understood his reasoning, but bloodlust blinded her.

“Promise me,” he demanded, his knowing look piercing through her.

“Okay. I promise,” she admitted reluctantly. “But you better have a plan pretty soon, or I’m going rogue.”

“I would never dream of making you wait,” Tony drawled sarcastically. 

“You’re an ass.”

“And you look terrible. Get some rest.”

Natasha rallied all of her strength to flip him off as he left her room, merely eliciting a laugh from her fellow Avenger. When he was gone, she let the anger fill her again. She focused on Red Skull, and thought of all the ways she wanted to kill him. Vision after vision flashed through her mind, each more gruesome than the last.

“You better watch your back, Red Skull,” she whispered to no one. “I will find you, and when I do, I’m going to kill you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Niflheim

They had been granted safe passage across Niflheim, but it was by no means comfortable. The Ghost Senators had provided them with a horse and food for their journey. The horse was possibly one of the most bizarre creatures Jane had ever seen. It looked emaciated, it’s black hair stretched tight over bone. Its eyes were a red color, almost like wine, and when it snorted, tiny puffs of smoke came out of its nostrils. The food was also strange. It was some sort of meat that had Jane worried she was delving into cannibalism, and a few green items that didn’t look like any vegetables she had ever seen. Loki insisted the food was safe, but she intended to watch him eat it first.

She rode behind Loki on the horse, her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. At first she had protested such close and prolonged contact, but after a few hundred feet of riding and nearly falling from the horse, she had caved and wrapped her arms around him.

The cold fog pierced her very bones as they rode. Even with jeans, a long sleeve shirt, a jacket, and Loki’s cloak, she was still freezing. She would occasionally lean forward against Loki’s back to gather some of his body heat. She was inconspicuous about it, or at least she thought she was.

“Varmr,” the god of mischief said softly as she leaned against him. “That is the word for warmth. Use your magic. There is no use in freezing the entire way.”

Jane felt her cheeks go hot with embarrassment. Obviously she hadn’t been as inconspicuous as she had thought. “Varmr,” she whispered, and was surprised when she received near instant relief. The cold left her, and her body began to tingle pleasantly with the infusion of heat. She heard Loki hum in approval, but he said nothing. He kept his eyes forward on the fog-covered path ahead.

They hadn’t talked about the kiss they had shared on Earth, or the strange and uncontrollable urges the magic had given her. Loki mentioned none of it, though she knew that he felt it too. She had wanted him to bring it up, but the waiting was making her crazy. They needed to talk about it. They needed to sort everything out logically, and they needed to figure out a way to gain some form of control over their unwanted attraction before it ruined them both. It had to be done, and if he wasn’t going to bring it up, she would simply have to do it herself.

Jane took a deep breath, building courage, and began what was certain to be a very awkward conversation. “We need to talk about it,” she said simply as they rode.

“About what?” Loki asked, feigning confusion.

“You know… About what happened back on Earth before we came here.”

“And what exactly are you referring to, Jane Foster?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“I’m afraid I do not,” he replied, and Jane could almost see the smirk on his face just from his tone. Stubborn son of a bitch.

“You’re seriously going to make me spell it out for you?” she asked incredulously.

“I’m afraid so,” he responded. “For I have no idea what you speak of.”

“We kissed. Remember that?” she growled.

“Oh yes. A passing whim caused by all of the excitement you experienced just before. A whim of which you are now most likely wishing that you hadn’t acted upon.”

“It’s not just a whim and you know it,” Jane defended hotly. “The magic has done something to us. It draws me to you, and I can’t control it. At first I thought it was just me, but I know you feel it too. Don’t deny it.”

“I do,” the god of mischief responded. “An unfortunate side effect of the blood magic, I’m afraid.”

“Can it be reversed? Or at least dulled?”

“Is wanting me so terrible, my dear Jane?”

“Yes!” she nearly shouted. “When I have no control over it, it is! I’m supposed to be making a decision about my future with Thor, but I can’t do that because I lose control of myself every time you get close to me.”

“If I recall, it was you who initiated the kiss,” Loki growled, all playfulness gone from his tone. “I had no hand in coercing you. You kissed me of your own free will.”

“Well, you certainly didn’t have to kiss me back either,” the astrophysicist pointed out. “You did that because you wanted to.”

The god of mischief was silent, but the tension between them was so sharp it could cut through metal. In order to keep the peace, Jane decided to try a different approach. 

“Look,” she said softly. “Neither of us have any control over this. If we don’t acknowledge it, we’re going to end up doing something that we both regret. You’re not my first choice, and it’s not like I would be your first choice either, Loki. We’re both being pushed into something that neither of us want. We have to stand together, and we have to find a way to fix this. There has to be a way.”

She threw her hands up in the air as she thought about what a mess she was in. “And what am I going to tell Thor?” she asked, exasperated. “He expects an answer from me concerning our relationship status the next time I see him. How am I supposed to tell him that I love him, but my magic makes me want to jump his brother’s bones? That would go over well!”

“We tell Thor nothing,” Loki said sternly. “I will find a way to fix this if one exists, and we will both go on with our lives and pretend that none of this ever happened.”

His response stung in a way that Jane hadn’t expected. She knew that she had essentially said the exact same thing, but it was strangely painful hearing it from Loki. He didn’t want to be attracted to her any more than she wanted to be attracted to him. She knew that she should feel relieved that they were on the same page, but a part of her kept thinking about the kiss they had shared. She realized with some degree of shame that she didn’t want to forget everything, not truly anyways.

“Did you like it?” she asked softly before she could stop herself, her wounded pride needing some sort of validation. “The kiss, I mean.”

Loki was silent for a moment, and when he finally responded it came a straightforward answer, one which he didn’t intend to expand on. “Yes,” he replied simply, causing a strange knot to find it’s way into Jane’s chest. 

She took a few deep breaths, trying to will her heart to beat normally again. She looked around, focusing on their surroundings instead of the man who had her so wound up on the inside, when she saw it. She gasped at the view, and immediately became excited.

“Loki, look!” she exclaimed, pointing to her right. An endless shoreline stretched for miles alongside them, waves crashing onto white sand. He reigned the horse up, and Jane slid off, bundling herself up in Loki’s cloak as she looked around in wonder. 

“There are beaches here?” she asked in awe. “It’s so cold, I would never imagine a beach being here. The waves crashed against the shore once again, and to Jane’s horror a body washed up on the sand, it’s features mutilated and decaying. “What the –“

“It’s called Nastrond,” Loki explained as he joined her in overlooking the water. “It is the Shore of Corpses in your language. It is said that men who are guilty of murder, adultery, and oath breaking are not given a proper burial, and end up here. They are never to enter Valhalla, and instead they will be eaten by Nidhogg, the serpent who guards these shores.”

“Wait,” Jane stopped him. “You’re telling me that this beach is guarded by –“

An earth-shattering screech brought the astrophysicist up short, and her eyes went wide at the sight of a massive snake slithering towards them. It was a pale green in color, almost gray, with scales nearly as large as Jane was tall. 

She went to step back, but the snake was fast. It slithered around them, and trapped them in one spot with its body. Its head towered over them, yellow eyes narrowed to slits and sharp fangs exposed. The fangs themselves were at least eight to ten feet in size, and poison dripped from them onto the sand in front of her feet.

“We are so dead,” she mumbled as she froze with fear.

Loki positioned himself in front of her, facing the snake head on. The massive beast sized him up as a very attractive meal option, which made Jane want to scream and bolt. They were most likely going to be eaten by a massive snake…awesome… 

The god of mischief spoke to the snake in a language she couldn’t understand, and the snake cocked its head to the side, almost as if it were listening to him. It was hands down the most bizarre thing she had ever seen, and she had seen a whole lot of weird stuff lately. 

Loki finished speaking, and to Jane’s absolute astonishment the snake flicked a forked tongue out at them, and the lowered its head. Loki placed a hand on the snake’s head and said something else that caused the beast to look in her direction. Jane froze in fear. The snake looked at her, flicking its forked tongue out towards her. The tongue was so long it rubbed against her arms and chest, and she shivered uncontrollably. 

“Jane,” Loki spoke to her softly. “It’s alright. Come here.”

She shook her head, and he took his hand off of the snake and extended it to her. “I need you to trust me. Come here.” 

He gave her a genuine smile, and Jane took his hand, her entire body shaking. He gently pulled her back into his chest, and she instantly felt less afraid. Still holding her hand in his, he reached up towards the snake.

She halfway expected the snake to bite her fingers off, or maybe to change its mind and eat her, but none of that happened. Loki placed her hand on the snake’s head, his fingers splayed out over hers. She could feel the cool scales beneath her fingers. They were smooth, and she absentmindedly ran her hand over them, enjoying the feeling. The snake’s eyes dilated and then closed for just a moment, and Jane smiled in spite of her fear.

Loki grasped her hand in his once again, and removed their fingers from the snake’s head. The beast gave them one last glance before slithering away towards the body that had washed up on shore. Jane took several deep breaths, her body still shaking from their close encounter, before looking at Loki in awe.

“What just happened?” she breathed. “You speak parseltongue?”

“Park a what?” Loki snorted.

“Never mind,” she groaned. “How did you get that snake to not eat us?”

“I informed Nidhogg that we had been granted safe passage,” he informed her, as though it should have been obvious. 

“So you’re telling me that you told the snake not to eat us, and it just…did what you asked? Just like that?”

“Nidhogg is no mere snake,” the god of mischief corrected. “He is far more intelligent than the serpents on your realm.”

Jane watched as the massive snake took the body on the shore into its mouth and began to swallow the man whole. She shivered uncomfortably just from watching. “Let’s get out of here before he changes his mind and decides to eat us.”

Loki laughed, the sound deep and joyful, and Jane felt an uncomfortable fluttering sensation in her stomach. He led her to their horse, and lifted her up onto its back with ease. He climbed on in front of her, and smirked in her direction before they took of riding once more.

“Nidhogg said that you smelled delicious, and I agreed,” he told her playfully. 

“Asshole,” Jane snorted, trying to feign anger and failing miserably. 

He merely laughed again, and together they set off, riding away from the Shore of Corpses and the snake, and into the fog surrounded unknown.

They stopped only when darkness fell. Loki made a fire, and they camped out on the smoothest ground they could find, laying a blanket beneath them for some comfort. The two of them sat together and soaked in the warmth of the fire. Jane even managed to scarf down some of the food they had been given, after she saw Loki eat it first of course. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as bad as she had imagined. It was edible, and after a long day of riding she was famished.

As she finished up eating, Loki pulled a bottle of scotch and two glasses from thin air, pouring one for each of them. Jane happily accepted hers, and took a long drink from what was perhaps the best scotch she’d ever tasted. She downed the glass, and Loki poured her another.

“Where did you get this?” she asked as she took another drink. “It’s delicious.”

“A gentleman never tells a lady all of his secrets,” the god of mischief smirked. “Unless she reveals some of her own.” He winked at her, and Jane felt the heat creep up into her cheeks.

“You’re totally flirting with me, aren’t you?” she asked him point blank.

“Why, Jane, I would never dream of doing such a thing.”

“You’re not as clever as you think you are.”

“Would you like to see just how clever I really am?” he smirked. “I could show you that, among other things…”

Jane’s blush came back full force, and she searched for anything to take her attention off of his heated gaze. She reached for the scotch that he held in his hand, but he pulled it away from her before she could grab it.

“Make it come to you,” he commanded her. “You are no mere mortal, so there is no need for you to act like one. If you want this scotch, take it from me.”

The astrophysicist focused her attention on the bottle Loki held in his hand. She commanded it to come to her in her mind, and to her astonishment, it did. She barely had time to catch the bottle as it ripped out of Loki’s grasp and came straight for her. 

Jane let out a whoop of victory as she filled her glass with the dark liquid, and the god of mischief grinned in approval. “So I can do that with anything?” she asked as she downed her drink in one smooth drawl. The liquid burned pleasantly, and she could already feel herself getting tipsy. “I can just take whatever I want?”

“Essentially, yes.”

Jane experimented by moving a few rocks around, making them flip upside down in midair, and then catching them before they hit the ground. When she grew bored of rocks, she looked for something else to move. She saw Loki’s ridiculous head piece with the horns on the ground, and she took it. It flew from the ground and into her hands in under a second.

He looked startled, and she decided to mess with him. I mean, he did it to her all of the time, so it was only fair she returned the favor. 

“Jane,” he cautioned, but she wasn’t listening.

She placed his head piece on her own head, and was surprised by the weight of it. She stood, allowing his cloak that she wore to billow out behind her, and grinned at him mischievously. 

“Jane – “ he tried again, but she cut him off.

She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or some weird desire she had, but for the moment she was going to be Loki. She reached for a stick she found on the ground, and pointed it at him with glee. “Bow before me, mortals, for I am Loki of Asgard,” she commanded. She laughed at her terrible impersonation, but stopped when she caught sight of Loki’s face.

His eyes alone could have undressed her and taken her right there. They smoldered with want, and Jane lost the ability to breathe under his gaze. She felt her body respond to him, a heat coiling in her lower abdomen and an aching wetness starting between her thighs. 

“I tried to warn you,” he ground out. “You have no idea what you’ve done.”

“What –“

He was on her in a second. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her body flush with his. She could feel his body against hers, every nerve painfully aware of him. She took in his scent, the smell of earth, books, and something distinctly masculine stealing her senses. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to feel his lips on hers once again, the desire permanently etched into her very soul. She could feel his arousal pressed against her midsection and her own body responded in kind. He tilted her chin upwards so that her eyes met his, and when he spoke his voice was husky and strained.

“In Asgard when a woman gives herself to a man, either in marriage or in a sacred bond, he will place his cloak around her and she will wear his helm to symbolize that he is taking her under his protection and that she belongs to him.”

“Oh!” Jane gasped as the realization hit her. She was wearing both his cloak and his helm. 

Oh shit. 

She removed the helm with lightning speed, too terrified of what might happen if she didn’t. Loki let her go, his expression pained, and balled his fists together tightly.

“I’m so sorry,” Jane mumbled. “I didn’t know.” She sunk down onto their blanket and wrapped his cloak tightly around her, wishing that there was somewhere she could hide out until she didn’t feel like dying from embarrassment. 

Above her she heard Loki sigh, before he sat down to her left. He glanced at her and she refused to return eye contact. She literally wanted to die right now. She had never been so embarrassed in her entire life.

“You are the single most frustrating creature I’ve ever met,” Loki sighed. “But for the record, you look fantastic in my cloak and helm, even if you were wearing clothes underneath.”

He shot her a mischievous grin, and Jane shot him a glare for such bravery. “You’re disgusting,” she told him, not even pretending to be angry.

“But you’re not so embarrassed now, are you?” he asked, offering her another drink, which she took gratefully. 

A howl and a piercing scream rang out over the landscape, and Loki was on his feet in an instant. The screams kept coming, more screams echoing all around them. They sounded far away, but the noise still had the hair on Jane’s neck standing on end. Hours passed, and the screams just kept coming. 

Jane took solace in her companion’s presence. Loki stood at attention, occasionally pacing their campsite and keeping watch. She kept her eyes on him, knowing that he would protect her, and she waited with much anticipation for the dawn.

The screams and howls continued throughout the night, neither of them sleeping. When dawn finally came, the fog returned with a vengeance. She and Loki found themselves on horseback once again, heading towards their destination. 

After riding for what felt like ages, Jane could make out mountainous terrain rising up on all sides of them. They climbed higher and higher, until a dark shape rose up before them. At first Jane couldn’t make out what it was, but as they got closer, she saw that it was a massive castle. It was made entirely out of stone, with no human skulls that she could see. The stone was black, almost as if it had been painted with tar. It rose high above the ground, the sharp points of the tower foreboding. 

Jane shivered as the temperature around them dropped significantly, to the point that even her magic wasn’t helping. A low growl sounded out, and she watched in horror as a massive charcoal gray wolf ran towards them, teeth bared.

“Loki!” she shouted as the wolf jumped.

The god of mischief turned, wrapped his arms around her, and threw them both off of the horse as the wolf’s jaws snapped closed where they had been only half a second before. 

They rolled across the cold ground, and then Loki scrambled up and away from her, facing off with the beast. The wolf charged him, snarling. It jumped, and Loki met it head on, throwing his hands into the animal’s jaws as it bit down.

The wolf cried out in pain as Loki forced its jaws open beneath his hands. He pushed the top backwards, and the bottom forwards, until Jane was certain that he would snap the wolf’s jaws in half.

“Enough Garm!” a woman’s voice shouted from twenty feet away. She let out a whistle and Loki released the wolf’s jaws from his grip. The beast snarled at him, but dipped its head, and found its spot by its master’s side. 

Jane’s eyes found the woman in question and studied her in awe. She was tall, and wore tight black leather that showed off her very impressive figure. She had jet-black hair that was slightly mussed and hung in her face. She wore so much makeup that her eyes appeared black, and when she smiled the hair on Jane’s neck stood on edge. 

“Prince Loki,” the woman greeted warmly. “It’s been a long time. I’m a little disappointed that you haven’t been to visit before now. And who is this?” she asked, her attention coming to rest on the astrophysicist.

“This is Jane Foster of Midgard,” he responded. “Jane, this is Hela, the goddess of death.”

“Hello, Jane Foster of Midgard,” Hela smirked, her voice sending shivers down Jane’s spine. “Welcome to Helheim.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

Thor and Sif walked briskly through Vanaheim’s forests, headed for the king’s tree house. It was massive, the sheer size of it extending over ten of the forest’s oldest trees. It was made completely of wood, with only a few windows to let in light from the outside. 

They climbed the wooden ladder and entered the tree house to find mass pandemonium. Vanir warriors were everywhere, some of them talking, some shouting, and some merely waiting for orders. In the midst of them, an older man with salt and pepper hair and golden armor stood, listening to the words of at least four men at once. He silenced them when he saw Thor and Sif approach.

“Prince Thor. Lady Sif,” he greeted, bowing. 

“King Njord,” Thor returned the bow. “We have come to assist you in any way we can. Have the Chitauri attacked again? Tell us how we can help you.”

“The Chitauri have encroached upon our ruined city, but they have not launched an attack,” Njord informed him. “My son, Bjorn, was out riding this morning. He was checking our defenses and he never came back. One of our scouts claims that he saw Bjorn being loaded on one of the Chitauri ships. I had a mind to charge into the enemy camp, but one of their men has sent us an ultimatum.”

“What sort of ultimatum?” Thor asked.

“They want to meet. Their leader has insisted that it must be only a few men, and we have to go to them. If we refuse to meet with them or bring an army, then they kill Bjorn.”

“And what say your men?”

“They think it’s a trap. They are trying to advise me to let them have Bjorn for now.” He shook his head sadly. “I cannot do such a thing, Thor. Bjorn is my only son. He is heir to Vanaheim.”

“Do not trouble yourself,” Thor commanded him. “Perhaps it is a trap. I do not know, but we cannot allow Prince Bjorn to die. I will come with you.”

“Where Thor goes, I follow,” Sif said. 

“And I will go as well,” Hogun added, appearing near the king’s shoulder. “You have the most skilled warriors in all the realms at your back, my king. We will find Bjorn and bring him home.”

Thor put on his helm, and checked his armor, reading himself for a possible battle if their meeting went south. A young woman wearing leather and simple cotton cloth approached him. He noticed quickly that she wore a silver pin carrying Vanaheim’s crest. She was short, the top of her head only coming up to his chest, and her slim body moved with grace. She had long, dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black, and her smooth brown eyes took him in cautiously.

“Prince Thor,” the woman greeted him. “It’s been a long time. I have not seen you since we were children.”

On a second glance, Thor knew exactly who this woman was. “Princess Mischa,” he smiled. “It’s been far too long. You look much different than I remember.”

“It would seem we’ve both grown up since then,” she returned his smile with one of her own. “I have come to wish you luck.”

“Thank you Princess.”

“Please take care of my father, for he is old. And bring my brother home to us if you are able.”

“I swear to you that I will protect your father, and I will do all that is in my power to bring your brother home. You need not worry.”

“I will worry all the same,” she said simply. Princess Mischa slipped her hand into his, and he felt a small piece of metal in his palm. “A whistle,” she explained. “If you find yourself in trouble, call for help. We will not be far.”

She kissed his cheek lightly, and left him holding a tiny whistle in his hands. He looked to Sif, who regarded him with amused interest. 

“Most women just give you their undergarments,” she laughed. 

“ You have not,” he retorted.

“Perhaps I’m waiting for you to ask,” Sif shot back. “Or don’t. You’ve made poor choices before.” With that she turned and walked away. 

Thor shook his head in exasperation and sighed deeply. Women could be so fickle and confusing sometimes. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Niflehim

Loki sat a long, stone table in Hela’s castle. Jane sat at his side and Hela sat across from them, her loyal wolf at her feet. The wolf’s yellow eyes watched him intently, the occasional snarl emanating from its muzzle.

“So tell me about yourself, Jane Foster of Midgard,” Hela pried. “What is your station on your realm?”

“Station?”

“She wants to know that you do for a living,” Loki clarified for her.

“Oh!” Jane exclaimed, her cheeks burning slightly from embarrassment. “I’m an astrophysicist. I study and report on the planets and stars, alignments, rotation, things like that, and the kind of physical phenomenon they cause.” Hela stared at her blankly, and she tried to condense her explanation. “I make predictions using the stars.”

“Impressive,” the goddess of death noted. “Women of intelligence are increasingly more difficult to find. Though I must know, what exactly is your relationship to Prince Loki? I find the two of your traveling together to be a bit perplexing.”

“He’s…. um… we’re…”

“I have been tasked with the protection of Jane Foster by Thor, and by Odin himself,” Loki stepped in. “She is of value to my brother and must be kept in good hands.”

“Thor Odinson does not value her much if he leaves her in your hands,” Hela snorted. “That’s his most foolish move to date.”

“Loki won’t hurt me,” Jane snapped, taking to his defense.

“I never said anything about him hurting you, girl,” Hela laughed. “Unless you ask him to, that is.”

Jane’s jaw dropped open in shock, and Loki could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Bringing Jane here had been a terrible idea. “Do you have some wine, Hela?” he asked suddenly, desperate to change the topic. “Or perhaps some food? We’re quite famished after our journey.”

“Ah, where are my manners?” she smiled. With a snap of her fingers enough food for a feast was placed in front of them, along with glasses filled to the brim with red wine. 

“So how do you and Loki know each other?” Jane asked as she scooped what looked like some sort of salad onto her plate. 

“She calls you by your first name?” Hela shot him a look. “No title? Interesting… As for how we met, Loki saved my life once. One of Muspelheim’s warriors cheated death in battle and I went to collect him. Their leader, Surtur, set a trap and captured me before I was able to take the warrior’s life. He was going to kill me until Prince Loki showed up.” 

She sighed and gave Loki a knowing smile. “He was barely more than a teenage boy at the time, but he was quite handsome and could have had any woman that struck his fancy. Loki was passing through Muspelheim that day. He saw my distress and came to my aid. He lied to Surtur. He told him that I was his daughter, the result of an experimental fling with an Asgardian maiden. He also threatened thay all of Asgard would destroy Surtur and his realm if they harmed me. They let me go. I owe my life to Loki, and to this day many on Muspelheim still believe that he is my father.”

“Oh, wow…” Jane mumbled as she finished loading her plate up with food. 

Loki took her plate from her before she even had a chance to taste it. He drank from her wine glass, and dipped his fork in her plate to begin sampling her food. 

“Excuse me!” Jane growled at him angrily. “I was going to eat that.”

Loki put the last sample of her food to his lips before passing Jane’s plate and wineglass back to her. Hela laughed lightly as she watched the scene play out before her.

“Where is your trust, Loki?” she asked, feigning hurt. “You truly believe that I would try to kill the girl? I thought we were friends?”

“We are friends when it is convenient for us,” he quipped, ignoring Jane’s shocked expression. “But much like myself, you are not trustworthy. I’ve heard that on occasion you take things that don’t belong to you if they strike your fancy.”

Hela laughed, her dark eyes burning through him with more comprehension than he cared to acknowledge. “And isn’t that exactly what you’re trying to do, Prince Loki?” she chastised. “Taking something that doesn’t belong to you because it strikes your fancy? You have always been jealous of your brother’s toys.”

The god of mischief frowned as Jane glanced between him and Hela, missing the current turn of their conversation. “So you poison other people’s food?” she gaped. “Who does that?”

“Let me ask you a question, Jane Foster of Midgard,” Hela began. “Let’s say that you and Prince Loki were not on friendly terms. Let’s say that he wanted to kill you. Do you believe that you would be able to physically overpower him if you had no choice but to kill him before he killed you?”

Jane’s eyes wandered up his body, before looking back at the goddess of death. “No,” she answered simply.

“For the most part women are not as physically powerful as men,” she explained. “So therefore we must outsmart them. Poison is the perfect tool for a woman who needs to take the life of a man she can’t hope to overpower. It’s easy to give, and they die fairly quickly. I use poison because I am intelligent. There is no honor in dying on some battlefield, when you can take your enemies out without all the trouble of a fight. Remember that, Jane Foster. It may serve you well someday.”

“Now tell me why you’re here, Loki,” Hela demanded, turning to him. “I know it’s not merely for my cheerful company.”

Loki explained Jane’s condition while they ate, though his eyes never wandered from the astrophysicist. He worried for her safety in a way he never had before. Hela was far more powerful than any Midgardian enemy she had back home, and he did not like the way that the goddess of death looked at her. It was sly, but the glances were there, and it did not please him.

“So you think that I can save her?” Hela asked him, impressed. “I’m in the business of taking lives, not saving them. I’m touched that you would place such faith in me.”

“Can you help her or not?” Loki growled, not in the mood for her games.

“I will have to see,” she replied. “You say your magic runs through her veins?”

“Yes.”

“Then I do not know if I will be able to help her. Your magic is just as powerful as mine. If you can’t save her, I doubt that I will be able to, but I will look all the same. If I can help her, you have my word that I will.”

She stood from her place at the table and made her way over to Jane who watched her curiously. She held her hands out to the astrophysicist, palms up. Jane paused, unsure of what to do. She looked from Hela to Loki, as if waiting for him to guide her. He nodded, and Jane put her hands in Hela’s. The goddess of death closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

“Death hangs over you, my dear,” she told Jane softly. “Your affliction runs through your very DNA. Though your magic fights it, your body slowly succumbs to death’s call. You have some time, but not much.”

She stepped away, dropping Jane’s hands from her own. “My magic is no stronger than yours, Loki. I cannot help her without destroying her. You’ve already done all that can be done for her. I am truly sorry.”

Jane’s countenance fell, and the god of mischief could sense her despair. “You know of nothing that can help her?” he tried one last time.

“Not on this realm,” Hela responded. “In Muspelheim they have a cleansing of blood and fire that is said to cure any ailment. I’ve seen it myself. It’s quite barbaric, but the fire giants swear by it. Stay here as my guests tonight, and tomorrow travel to Muspelheim.”

“You think this cleansing would work?” Jane asked hopefully. 

Hela merely shrugged. “It’s certainly better than doing nothing,” she said simply. “Come, I’ll show you to the guest room, and then I would have words with you, Loki.”

The god of mischief frowned, not knowing exactly what she wanted to talk with him about, but already dreading the conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane crept down the halls of Hela’s castle, following the soft sound of Loki’s footfalls. He had instructed her to stay in the guest room that the goddess of death had provided for them, and to touch nothing. The astrophysicist had never seen him so uptight before. Truth be told, his paranoid behavior was making her nervous.

She should have listened to him, she knew that. The bed in the guest room looked amazing after over a week on the run and in Niflheim. Normally, she would have stayed there and slept for days. She was certainly tired enough, and she had fully intended on doing just that. 

The sense of dread that had kicked in the second he left her would not allow it. Everything about Hela and this castle felt wrong. It was like she had fallen asleep to a nightmare, and she couldn’t wake up from it. Her nerves screamed at her to run and never look back. 

And Loki had gone to meet with the goddess of death, alone. He was in danger, she felt it at the very core of her bones. Loki had played her protector since they had arrived, and now it was her turn to do the same for him.

Jane gripped her dagger tightly, ready to use it if she needed to. She followed the sound of his footsteps down dark corridors and through dusty doorways until they stopped. She peeked around the corner to see the castle open up into a large living space. A fireplace dominated the area, the flames crackling and lighting up the darkness, allowing her to see the goddess of death.

Hela lay sprawled out on what looked like a stone bench, dark eyes half closed in the firelight. She motioned for Loki to take the stone seat next to her as he approached. He sat down and she regarded him coolly. Jane hid on the other side of the wall, peeking around the corner to watch their conversation carefully. Loki seemed on edge, his eyes darting around the room, but Hela seemed completely at ease.

“So tell me about this mortal,” she began. “Whatever possessed you to share your magic with her?”

“The magic was a gift,” he replied, choosing his words carefully. “I owed Jane a debt.”

“Whatever she did to earn your gift, it couldn’t have been enough for you to tether yourself to her as you’ve done. Surely you knew the consequences beforehand?”

Loki was silent, and Hela laughed, sending a shiver down Jane’s spine. “Oh, you didn’t, did you?” she preened. “Foolish prince. When you gave her your magic you gave her a piece of you. You will be tied to her until death.”

“Is there a way to negate the effects?” he asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“You could give her to me,” Hela practically purred. “You would be free from your bond with a mortal, and I would have a new friend. It does get lonely here sometimes.”

“Absolutely not,” Loki growled. “As long as I breathe, you will not have her.”

“And if you can’t help her?” the goddess of death pointed out. “You are powerful, my friend, but you can’t cheat death. When her time comes, I will take her and you cannot stop me.”

“Did you bring me here to gloat?” the god of mischief growled. “If you cannot help me and you cannot help Jane, then why did you wish to speak with me?”

“The mortal is not the only one with death’s shadow over her. I sense it on you as well.”

Loki’s brow furrowed, and he turned to look at her directly. “You lie,” he stated flatly.

“I am not known for my lies as you are.”

“You can see my death?” 

“Yes,” she responded. “You saved my life once, so I’m giving you warning. Consider us even after this. Leave the mortal to die as she inevitably will, and join me. I won’t take you when your time comes. You can live forever. I only ask one favor in return.”

“And what would that be?”

“Help me take Asgard. Death’s shadow hangs over the Allfather. He is old and he is weak. The time to strike is now. Take Asgard with me. Help me kill Odin and Thor and I will grant you immortality. You shall never die.”

Loki was silent and Jane was stunned. Please say no she begged him in her head. She thought she saw his eyes flicker to her position for a moment, but he didn’t acknowledge her presence. Hela stretched and stood from the stone bench she had been sitting on. She approached the god of mischief like a lion would stalk its prey. She leaned against his back as he sat still, her dark hair spilling over his shoulders. She touched him, her fingers dancing across his arms and chest with purpose

“Perhaps you need a more immediate incentive,” Hela breathed. “It must be so very frustrating for you to want something you can never have. I can give you what you want, all of it. A lover, a crown. It can be yours.”

“Only a fool would climb into your bed. You would have him and then take him as you please. He would never draw another breath for loving you.”

“Loki, you insult me,” she feigned hurt. “On my honor, I would not take you. You would survive our encounter and live to see another day. What say you?”

Jane felt sick. Her body shook uncontrollably, and she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She felt hurt and betrayal that Loki would even consider this, and she also felt anger at herself for believing he was a better man than everyone else thought him to be. 

She forced herself to watch as Hela whispered in his ear. Jane hated her. She hated her duplicity, hated her cavalier attitude about death, and most of all she hated the way she was touching Loki. Her hatred burned through her veins like a disease. She had never wanted to kill anyone until now, but Jane wanted to kill Hela. She gripped her dagger tightly, trying not to wretch or cry as she looked back to Loki.

The god of mischief stood, shaking Hela’s hands from his body, and Jane could have cried tears of joy. Relief washed over her, and she tried to get control of her shaking limbs.

“Thank you for your offer,” Loki told the goddess of death calmly. “But I have an obligation to Jane that I must fulfill. And thank you for your hospitality as well. We will leave at first light.”

“You would refuse my generous offer,” Hela asked skeptically. “I will not grant you another.”

Loki turned to meet her gaze directly, a pained expression on his face. “I would refuse,” he said simply. “Though I am grateful for your consideration.”

He turned to leave, but Hela spoke before he could take a step. “Don’t you want to know how you die?” she baited him. “I’ve seen it. I could tell you everything you want to know.”

“Some things are best left unknown,” he responded slowly. ”Goodnight, Hela. Sleep well.”

Jane scrambled down the corridors back the way she came as the god of mischief headed her way, her heart pounding in her chest. Had she looked back, she would have seen the small, knowing smirk that graced Loki’s face as he followed her not so silent footsteps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

Thor, Sif, Hogun, and King Njord walked side by side into the enemy camp. Chitauri forces flanked them on all sides, their weapons drawn to show their strength. 

They were funneled into the ruined city, and Thor noted that the destroyed remains of buildings had been arranged so that Chitauri soldiers could stand atop the walls and aim their weapons downward. For all intensive purposes, they had the tactical advantage. 

The Chitauri prodded them along until they came to the center of the ruins. A circle of Chitauri warriors parted before them to reveal another Chitauri who wore a golden helm on his head and golden bands on his arms. He approached them slowly, his long limbs swinging as he walked. He got close enough that the thunder god could smell him. His odor was that of a long dead fish, combined with the smell of grease. It was disgusting, and he had a hard time focusing on the creature’s face.

“We call, you come,” the Chitauri leader laughed. “You do as we tell you.”

“Where’s Bjorn?” King Njord nearly shouted, stepping forward. “Where is he!”

Thor pulled him back, trying to keep things under control. The situation was tense, and he feared that they would be in a bad situation if they couldn’t keep calm.

“Gone,” the Chitauri leader laughed again. “On a ship with the master.”

“Where is your master taking him?” Thor asked. “I was under the impression that you wished to negotiate.”

“We will negotiate your surrender,” the Chitauri growled. “That is all. Give yourself and your warriors over to the Mad Titan. Then maybe the rest of your realm can live.”

“I refuse to negotiate until Bjorn is here with us, safe,” Njord demanded. “Those are my terms.”

“Then you will be forever waiting,” the Chitauri responded. “The Mad Titan has taken the prince as a gift to his lover. He believes that she will be most pleased.”

“You son of a bitch,” Njord growled.

Above them, Chitauri soldiers surrounded the ruins, aiming weapons in their direction. It was a trap, and they had fallen for it.

The Chitauri leader stepped back and laughed. “Love makes you blind,” he spat. “That is why your kind will die. You love too much to look out for yourself. That is why Vanaheim will lose its king on this day.”

The Chitauri began closing in, some jumping down beside them, while others readied their weapons. There were hundreds of them. They were severely outnumbered and out gunned.

Thor felt the whistle Mischa had given him in his palm, and pressed it to his lips. He blew it, the high-pitched noise echoing out over the ruins. The thunder god reached for Mjolnir, pulling it from his belt and readying it in his hands. He swung the hammer around, looking at his companions with a wry grin.

“For Asgard and for Vanaheim!” he shouted, before hoards of Chitauri descended on them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Niflheim

Loki watched her sleep as he had nearly every night. She faced towards him, and he watched the quiet rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled, letting it calm his frayed nerves. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after laying down, her exhaustion forcing her into a deep sleep. 

The god of mischief stayed awake, despite the urge to close his eyes and rest with her. He shouldn’t have brought her here, he thought grimly. Too much danger. He should have known that Hela’s magic would not be any more competent than his own. But he had hoped…

He was fighting sleep when he heard a woman’s voice call his name from beyond the walls of the castle’s guest room. He was wide-awake and on his feet in an instant. 

“Loki!” the voice came again, more insistent this time.

He opened the door to the guest room and swept his gaze along the corridor, seeing nothing. 

“Loki!” the voice called from down the corridor and around the corner. He glanced at Jane, who was sleeping peacefully. He reached for the door, intending to close it and stay with Jane. 

“Loki!” the voice called again, and this time he was gripped with the desperate need to follow it. He tried to close the door, but ended up walking outside of the guest room without his consent. 

He walked down the corridor against his better judgment. He was like a man possessed. He had to follow the voice wherever it went. He had to. It was a primal impulse, like breathing or eating, and he followed. 

The woman’s voice kept calling to him and he kept following. It led him through the castle, down corridors, and around corners, until it became recognizable.

“Loki!” she called again, and this time he knew. It was Frigga calling for him.

“Mother?” he gaped as the turned the corner.

Frigga stood waiting for him, tall and regal in a blue satin dress, her hair perfectly coifed and a smile on her face. 

“Loki,” she smiled softly when she saw him. “My son, I have missed you dearly.”

“How can this be?” Loki stammered. “You died. How are you here?”

“In Niflheim the dead are not bound by physical limitations. I can do as I please here, and it pleases me to see my son after so long. Are you happy?”

Loki looked at her blankly, as though he had never truly stopped to think about it. “I… I don’t know,” he told her honestly. “Contentment is not in my nature.”

“Magic tends to do that to you,” Frigga told him softly. “Knowledge and power lead to restlessness. You’ll never be content to stay on Asgard all of your life as Thor would. You’ll always need more. That is why I loved you most. You are not your brother. Stay here with me, Loki. We can be reunited once again. I can show you things that will astound you.”

She extended a goblet to him, filled to the brim with wine. “For you, my son,” Frigga smiled. “Drink with me.”

Loki took the goblet from her, and pressed it to his lips. He tipped it back, but stopped before he drank from it. His mother stared at him, her face full of kindness and longing. She smiled at him and he was reminded of Jane’s smiles, all joy and warmth. He thought of her, and remembered that his mother was dead. She was not here, not truly anyways.

He felt the pull to take a drink, to stay with his mother here and forget everything else. It was strong, and nearly overpowered him. The god of mischief fought back, battling the urge to drink inside of him. This wasn’t right. Something was off, and he was certain that it was Hela’s doing. The wine in goblet called to him, and his body ached for a drink, just a taste even. He craved it like a drowning man craved air.

With all of his willpower he removed the goblet from his lips, closed his eyes, and let out a sharp breath. “As enticing as that sounds, I cannot,” he told Frigga. “You are dead, Mother. No matter how much I wish it otherwise, that is our reality. You may be here, but you’re not here.”

“Yes I am,” she argued. “Come with me, Loki, please.”

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Loki apologized. He threw the goblet, spilling the wine on Frigga. She screamed at him in anger before her image melted away and disappeared. The floor sizzled and was eaten away in the spots where the wine had touched. Acid of some sort, he thought grimly. Acid that he had been so close to drinking.

Jane he thought suddenly, his mind halting all thoughts except for those of fear. He had left her alone. He should have never left her alone.

“Jane!” he shouted as he scrambled back down the corridor, nearly running in his haste to find her. He ran until he found his way back to the guest room they shared. He ran inside, his eyes sweeping the room for her, only to find the bed she had been sleeping on empty. 

Jane was gone.

Panic began to build up inside of him, along with an anger that was directed at himself. He had been weak. He had given in to his weakness, and as a result Hela had taken Jane right from under his nose. 

“Jane!” he shouted again as he took off in the opposite direction. He had to find her. He had to get to her before Hela claimed her. Loki ran as fast as his legs would carry him, corridors passing in a blur as he turned corner after corner, blowing through the maze that was Hela’s castle. “Jane!” he continued to shout, desperately listening for any sort of reply, but none was forthcoming.

Loki could feel himself breaking out into a cold sweat as he ran, adrenaline fueled panic pushing him forward. Logical thought processes ceased to exist. All he could focus on was finding her. Everything else was inconsequential in that moment. He rounded another corner and came to a screeching halt when he saw her. “Jane!” he called out again, trying to hide the desperation that he felt. 

She stood in the center of a small, open space between two corridors. Hela stood behind her, grinning wickedly, her dark eyes alight with glee. In front of Jane stood the figures of a man and a woman. Loki had never seen them before, but he knew who they were without being told. The man was tall and thin with dark hair, and the woman was nearly a carbon copy of Jane. Her parents, he realized. Just as his mother had appeared to him, her parents had appeared to her.

Jane held a goblet in her hands, and the ghosts of her parents were encouraging her to drink. 

He shouted her name again, trying to gain her attention before she touched the goblet to her lips. She heard him shout and turned in his direction, but it was like she looked straight through him. The god of mischief felt despair well up inside of him, which quickly turned to anger. He rounded on the goddess of death, the rage he felt eating through him like a disease.

“Let her go, Hela,” Loki snarled. “She’s not yours to take.”

“And you think she’s yours?” the goddess of death laughed. “”You truly believe that she would choose you when your perfect brother has already laid claim to her. You’re pathetic in comparison. She would never choose you over the golden prince of Asgard. You should have accepted my offer when you had the chance.”

“You know nothing of me, and you know nothing of Jane,” the god of mischief growled. “She trusts me and cares for me, even after Thor has laid claim to her. She is mine.”

“Then you shouldn’t have a problem,” Hela challenged. “Let her choose. Appeal to her, I’ll allow it. If she chooses you, I’ll let you both walk away. If she chooses to stay… well… she’s mine. Do we have a deal?”

“Do I have a choice?” Loki growled.

“No. You try to take her by force, and I’ll end her life right now,” Hela smirked. “If she truly trusts you and cares for you, then the choice should be easy for her. Unless you don’t trust her to make the right choice?”

Loki glared at her, seething. The goddess of death had called his bluff. His insides knotted in anxiety at the thought of Jane choosing wrong, but what choice did he have but to appeal to her and let her choose.

“She will choose me,” he stated flatly, She had to. He did not want to contemplate the other alternative.

“Go to her,” Hela smirked. “Appeal to your mortal half. Let us see exactly how strong your bond is.”

Loki approached the astrophysicist slowly, the panic building within him suffocating.

“Jane,” he began hesitantly. She turned to look at him, and this time her eyes met his. “Jane, I need you to give me the goblet.” He held out a hand towards her, but she shook her head. “Jane, please.”

“No,” she shook her head again. “This is mine. I have to drink it… I want to drink it. My parents gave it to me. They’re proud of me, Loki, and I’ve missed them so much…” 

She pressed the goblet to her lips, and desperation clawed at Loki’s insides. He gripped her arm tightly and nearly lost his breath from their contact. Jane gasped, and he stared into her hazel eyes, internally begging her to listen.

“You can’t stay with your parents, Jane,” he tried. “They’re dead and you’re not. What you’re seeing is only an illusion. If you drink from the goblet you will die. Hela is playing with your mind. She wants you to drink, because she wants to take you. Don’t do it. Stay here with me instead. I will keep you safe.”

Jane pulled the goblet away from her lips only slightly, and studied him. She cocked her head to the side as though unsure of something. Loki held out a hand towards her once again, hoping that she understood. “Give me the goblet, Jane,” he tried again. “I want to keep you safe.”

“If Hela is playing with my mind as you suggested, how do I know that you’re not an illusion too?” she asked bluntly. 

“I’m not,” he insisted.

“Then prove it. Tell me something only the real Loki would know.”

He thought for a moment, and when he spoke it was with purpose. “You love coffee,” he began. “You hate S.H.I.E.L.D. for blackmailing you into working for them. You keep a scientific journal that you claim is not a diary, but I have my doubts. You always sleep on your side, never on your back. Sometimes when you look at me, I get the distinct feeling that you want to stab me in the neck, and other times I feel that you’re quite fond of me. Your true love is the stars. When everyone around you is looking right in front of them, you’re always looking up. And if that isn’t enough and you need visual proof, look at your hands.”

Jane turned one palm up, exposing the long scar that lay across her skin, and Loki did the same. 

“Now look at mine,” he commanded. “We carry matching scars from the gift that I have given you. Is this proof enough?”

The astrophysicist regarded him with shock and recognition, so he made the final push to save her. “I’ve protected you from Hydra and I will protect you now, but I need you to trust me. I need you to choose me over your parents. I know that the goblet calls to you, but I’m asking you to listen to me instead. Can you do that?”

Jane studied him intently and he saw the indecision flicker in her eyes for only a moment before her hands began to shake. She slowly lowered the goblet and placed it into the god of mischief’s outstretched hand. 

Loki threw it immediately, the goblet landing with a loud clink and the dark liquid spilling out over the stone floor. The acid began to eat away at the stone, and Jane placed her small, shaking hands in his. The god of mischief wrapped his fingers around hers, relief washing over him. He pulled her into his chest as she stared wide-eyed at the disintegrating stone. Her entire body shook, and he tried to calm her as he held her close to him. 

The ghosts of Jane’s parents melted away and Hela stepped towards them, a deep frown gracing her lips. Loki put himself between Jane and the goddess of death. He gripped the handle of his dagger, ready for a fight if need be. 

“We had a deal, Hela,” he growled. “You let us walk away now.”

“I’ll honor the deal,” Hela snapped. “But my debt to you is paid. I owe you nothing, and I want you off my realm by daybreak.”

With that she departed, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, and leaving behind a very relieved Loki.

Jane still shook in his arms, and she looked to him for answers. “What just happened?” she asked, fear still very real in her voice.

Loki chuckled, a small smile breaking over his face. “I believe, my Jane, that we just cheated death and lived to tell about it.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hela watched as he came to her yet again, his golden armor bright with the rising sun, even in the fog of Niflheim. He was carrying a man beneath one purple arm, the man’s dark hair obscuring his face. 

He walked until he stood before her. He bowed deeply, the gesture amusing with his size. “I have brought you a gift, my love,” he grinned, revealing a row of perfectly white teeth. He dropped the man at her feet, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him into a kneeling position. “I give you the crown prince of Vanaheim, King Njord’s only male heir.”

“Thanos,” Hela grinned. “You shouldn’t have.” She began to look him over, ignoring the fear in his eyes and his pleas for mercy. “He’s a pretty one,” she purred. “I shall enjoy taking him very much.”

Thanos shifted from one foot to the other, the movement of his mass capturing the goddess of death’s attention. “I thought we might discuss the terms of a betrothal,” he began hesitantly. “I will soon have Vanaheim, and from there I will take Asgard. With their forces scattered it will be an easy victory. The revenge you covet will soon be yours, and the nine realms will be at my command once I take the Bifrost. All I need now is a queen.”

“And you will have one,” Hela assured him. “But there’s one more gift I want in addition to Asgard.”

“And what would that be?”

“Prince Loki,” she told him. “I want his head for my collection.”

“I intended to flay him alive when I catch the coward,” Thanos informed her. “I have a score to settle with him. Would it displease you if I gave you his head after?”

“No, but his face must not be marred. Flay only his body.”

“Very well. Consider it done. Do what you please with the Vanir prince. My forces are setting a trap to take the king as well. With only the princess to rule, Vanaheim will fall quickly. Should my forces fail, could I count on you to take Vanaheim’s king?”

“With pleasure,” Hela purred. 

She knelt down before the prince, so that they were eye level. The goddess of death stroked his face gently, until he finally met her eyes. Hela gave him a smile, and then pressed her lips to his. She kissed him passionately, forcing him to kiss her back using her magic. When she was finished, she broke her lips away from his and stood.

The prince watched her for only a moment before his face contorted in pain. He fell to the ground, and seized, foam spilling from his mouth, and blood running from his eyes and nose. 

Hela laughed as his body flopped on the cold ground, and she watched him until the life left his eyes and his body went still.


	14. Muspelheim - Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 14: Muspelheim – Fire and Blood

Muspelheim

The smell of sulfur filled Jane’s lungs as soon as they arrived. It was hot, really hot, and Jane could feel the sweat beading on her brow. 

“Kala,” Loki mumbled softly. “The word for cool.”

“Kala,” she repeated, and was instantly relieved from the heat. The astrophysicist took in her surroundings as she followed the god of mischief. 

The sky was dark and hazy, only letting in the tiniest bit of light. It was uncertain if it was day or night, and Jane briefly wondered how anyone was able to live without the sunlight she had grown used to. The ground beneath them seemed to shift on occasion, allowing steam to escape from the cracks Pools of lava covered much of the surface as far as the eye could see, oozing out from the tops of what appeared to be volcanos, and settling into the low spots on the surface of the realm. 

The pools bubbled and churned with restless anticipation, the lava occasionally catching fire on the earth around it. Vast cavernous structures stretched across the land that wasn’t covered in molten lava, the ceilings on them so tall that Jane was unable to see the top of the caverns as they got closer. 

From inside the caverns, creatures arose, watching them with curiosity. The creatures were huge, their bodies easily taking up half the space in the enormous caverns. They looked as though they were made of burning rock, their bodies crumbling and rebuilding beneath flame as they moved. Their eyes were hollow and haunting, the flames that danced there all consuming. 

“Do not stare,” Loki warned her as they walked. “Only look at them if you have to. The fire giants are wary of strangers, and regard eye contact as a threat unless they are speaking to you.”

Jane forced her attention forward, focusing instead on Loki’s back. She watched the smooth movement of his shoulders as they walked. How was he so calm? Did he not see the giant fire people? Maybe he just didn’t care. Either way, the astrophysicist envied his ability to be so relaxed. Her entire body felt as though it was wound tightly. 

They entered one of the caverns and what little light there was became extinguished by darkness. Jane reached for Loki on impulse and found his solid form. She didn’t crowd him, but she kept her hands on his arm as they stood in the darkness. 

The god of mischief lit a torch, the flame providing her with just enough light to see his face. His features were softened in the firelight, and Jane absentmindedly found herself admiring the view. Loki was most definitely an attractive man. In the firelight he seemed calmer, his handsome face taking in their current position with some amusement.

“Are you afraid of the dark, Jane,” he smirked. “Or do you just want to be close to me?” 

“Definitely the dark,” she halfway lied. “You’re not that smooth, Casanova.”

“I happen to be very smooth,” he purred, his velvet voice dripping seduction. “I could show you if you’d like.”

Jane merely rolled her eyes. “You talk yourself up so much, any woman is bound to be disappointed. Perhaps you’re compensating for something?”

“When you decide to take me up on my offer, and you will, I think you will find my assets to be quite impressive.”

“Someone is severely deluded,” Jane snorted, “What makes you think I would ever crawl into bed with you? No assets, no matter how nice, would be worth that headache.”

“You wound me, Jane.”

“Then prove me wrong.”

“Perhaps I will,” he mused as he linked his arm into hers and began leading her into the darkness.

Jane held tightly to him, trying to focus on the fire from the torch and how the light played over Loki’s face, instead of on the crippling darkness surrounding her. “So tell me about this place?” she began, trying to distract herself. “What’s up with all the lava? Do any people like us live here, or is it just the creatures we saw in the caverns?”

“The lava is caused by the molten core of this realm,” Loki explained. “Not unlike Midgard, but the layers of earth between are much thinner. The ground heats up exponentially, causing fissures that run all the way down to the molten core. This is the cause of the pools of lava you see. This realm is inhabited by fire giants, which are the creatures you saw when we first arrived. People, as you call them, visit occasionally, but they do not live here. The atmosphere is not conducive to their well-being. Their blood would boil in under ten minutes without magic.”

“Okay,” Jane hummed as they continued to walk through the darkness. “Can you tell me about the fire giants? What are they like?”

“The fire giants are a proud race,” the god of mischief told her. “Nearly as old as time itself. Their life spans are far longer than an Asgardian’s. When I am dead and gone, most of the fire giants you encounter today will still have many years left. Because of their longevity, they’re connected to the elements in a way that most races can’t begin to fathom.”

“How so?”

“The magic they possess is primitive, but very powerful. Our magic allows us to accomplish tricks that the fire giants will never be able to successfully do, but of the feats they are capable, their magic surpasses ours tenfold. It has something to do with the connection they share with the elements. They are a part of the very earth beneath them. The fire giants are superstitious and often cruel. As a result, they are considered savages by many of the more civilized realms.”

Loki took a deep breath before continuing. “Their leader, Surtur, once controlled much of Ygdrassil. He is highly intelligent and his strength is well known throughout all the realms. He would take whatever pleased him, destroying anyone or any realm that got in his way. Surtur once tried to destroy and conquer Asgard as well. Odin was a foolish young man at the time, and challenged him to a duel for the fate of Asgard. Surprisingly, he won. He imprisoned Surtur on this realm with every bit of magic Asgard possessed, so that he could never conquer again. As a result there is no love lost between Asgard and Muspelheim.”

“We are going to see Surtur,” the god of mischief informed her. “He is not a friend to either of our realms, so I will have to convince him to help us. When we speak with him, I need you to follow my lead, regardless of what I say. Your life may depend on how well you follow my directions and play along with me. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Jane answered. 

Ahead of them, the cavern opened up into a volcano. Rock walls climbed up as far as the eye could see, and only the smallest bit of light shined through at the very top of the rock. A massive pool of lava bubbled in the center of the volcano, heat rising off of the liquid, and the smell of sulfur overpowering. 

“Surtur!” Loki shouted. “It is Loki Laufeyson! I seek an audience with you!”

The lava bubbled and swirled, and Jane watched in awe as it began to create a whirlpool. A creature rose from the center of the whirlpool, its massive form absolutely terrifying. It was made of crumbling rock and fire, like the others she had seen, but it was much larger, and a pair of horns jutted out from either side of its head. Its hollow eyes of flamed fixed on them and its gaping maw spit fire. It stood to an impressive height, its body filling the entire volcano, and it glared down at them in what Jane could only describe as malice.

“Loki Laufeyson,” the creature growled, the deep timbre of its voice causing the very ground to tremble beneath their feet. “The last I saw you, you were Odinson. You claimed the Allfather would destroy my realm if I did not obey you. Threatening me like the sniveling, useless child that you were. Why do you come to me now with a different name?”

Loki released Jane’s arm and stepped forward boldly. “Surtur,” he greeted. “Things have changed since we met last. Odin is not my true father, and I have disowned him. I come to you seeking an alliance.”

“Alliance?” Surtur growled, his deep voice jarring the astrophysicist. “King Laufey of Jotunheim is dead, at your hands, or so I’ve heard. I’ve also heard that Odin is quite angry with you. Do tell me why I would wish to make an alliance with a fallen prince who is no one’s son?”

Jane saw the slightest twitch of Loki’s eyes, but he recovered nicely and answered without hesitation. “Asgard will soon be under my control. I have consulted with Hela, who has seen the Allfather’s death at my hands. The time to strike is quickly approaching, and I was hoping to create an alliance between our realms before I ascend the throne.”

Jane tried to hide her surprise at the elaborate lies he was spinning. She had heard from Thor on several occasions how deceptive he could be, but it was nothing compared to seeing it first hand.

“And with what army do you intend to take Asgard, Silvertongue?” the fire giant growled.

“I have an army,” Loki countered. “I have made an alliance with the Mad Titan. His army stands at my command.”

“You are a liar,” Surtur spoke plainly. “And a skilled one at that. I have believed your lies once before, but not this time. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…Shame. On. Me.”

“I do not lie.”

“You do. And I will make no alliance with you. However, I am curious as to your presence on this realm. Dispense with the lies, Silvertongue. Do not insult my intelligence in such a way. Tell me why you are really here.”

“I am here because of her,” the god of mischief finally responded. He reached for Jane and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. The astrophysicist tried to breathe as Loki pulled her into his side. Her hands splayed across his chest impulsively. She felt the cool metal of his armor beneath her fingers, and his raven hair brushed against her cheek. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, his breath ghosting hot against her skin. Jane could feel the heat rise in her cheeks at their contact. It was intimate, and it shamefully made her want so much more.

“I have made what many consider to be a terrible mistake,” Loki admitted, his usually confident voice cracking with pain. He pressed a kiss to Jane’s collarbone, that had her shivering with want, before he removed his lips from her skin to speak to Surtur. 

“I have fallen in love with a mortal,” he lamented. Jane nearly snorted at his blatant lie, but caught herself before she made a noise. And were those tears? She gaped as Loki openly began to cry.

You have got to be kidding me… 

“She is very ill,” he continued. “I fear that she will not survive this sickness. Hela told us of your blood cleansing ceremony, and I came here hoping that you could help her. I lied because our love is shameful, and because I knew you would not help without something in return. I love her, so very much. I cannot lose her.”

He turned towards Jane with a look of desperation that she had never seen before. Tears streaked down his pale face and his bright green eyes were wild and haunted. His despair looked legitimate in every way.

He was disturbingly good at this, she had to give that to him. 

Loki glanced at her as though he expected something from her, but she wasn’t sure what.

Pretend that you love me if you want to live, his voice resounded in her head.

Oh.

Oh. 

That’s what he wanted.

Jane reached a hand up with as much confidence as she could muster and played along. She touched his face gently, using the pads of her fingers to wipe away his tears. Loki closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. Her magic came alive with their intimacy and urged her on. It was a strange feeling, pretending and then not pretending at the same time. She did not love him, but she certainly didn’t mind their contact.

She stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. He sighed and she felt his arms wrap around her midsection, pulling her closer to him.

Surtur leaned towards them, trapping Jane in his all-consuming gaze. She shivered involuntarily, and Loki’s grip tightened on her hips.

“She’s a pretty one,” Surtur mumbled.

“She is,” the god of mischief agreed. “Her illness has me very distraught.”

The fire giant leaned in closer, studying her closely. Jane held fast to Loki, her heart nearly stopping in fright. “What is your name, little mortal?” he asked her.

Jane froze, and he waited. She took a deep breath, trying to build her courage, and then responded. “Jane,” she answered. “Jane Foster.”

“Tell me, Jane Foster,” Surtur growled. “Does Silvertongue tell the truth? Answer carefully, little mortal. Lie for him and I’ll flay you both.”

She paused for the briefest moment, and Loki froze. If she told the truth, he would no doubt be punished for his lies. If she lied with him, it would be a farce that she would have to keep up for the duration of their stay on this realm, which could prove to be dangerous. She was already growing far too fond of his touches. She took a deep breath and made her decision.

“It’s the truth,” she told the fire giant. “I am very ill. And Loki and I…we love each other, just as he says.”

“She certainly clings to you as a lover would,” Surtur noted. “I will take you at your word for now, Silvertongue, and I will help you if you prove yourself worthy.”

“Worthy?” Loki blinked.

“I have heard tales of your intellect and your feats on the battlefield. I wish to see if you are truly as skilled as they say you are. I challenge you to a battle of wits and strength. If you win, I will perform the ceremony of fire and blood on your lover. If you lose, you leave my realm never to return. Our battle will give me a brief respite from my boredom, and you have only your pride at stake. What say you?”

Loki grinned. “I accept your challenge.”

Surtur stood once again to his full height, towering over them with ease. “Good,” he growled. “Let’s begin.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Steve approached the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility tired, dirty, and empty-handed. He had been out searching for food he and Bucky could eat that wasn’t freeze-dried.

Not that he wasn’t thankful for the safe house, or the survival foods within, but if he had to eat freeze-dried chicken noodle one more time he was going to lose it. 

He attached his shield on his back and scaled the stone wall that hid the facility from view. A watchtower stood above the wall, and he spotted Bucky on top with a strange woman. He instantly went on alert.

Had Hydra or Saber found them? If so, how?

He watched for a few moments and noted that Bucky’s body language seemed to be a bit tense, but not ready to fight. 

“Everything alright, Buck?” he called out hesitantly. 

His friend gave him a thumbs up and began climbing down the ladder of the watchtower, the strange woman following closely behind him. Steve met them at the foot of the tower, eager to see what was going on. 

Bucky took one step towards him, an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry. She’s relentless,” he managed to get out before the woman tore into him.

“Where is she?” the woman demanded. “Where’s Jane?”

Bucky threw his hands up in surrender, and Steve was left to face the woman on his own. She was short with dark, curly hair. She wore a crocheted maroon hat and a scarf that hid both her neck and her worn t-shirt. Her brown eyes bored into him with an uncomfortable intensity beneath her black-rimmed glasses, and her pretty face was set in a disapproving glare.

“Well Captain, are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to tell me where Jane is?” she asked angrily. “And why is there dirt on your face?”

Steve wiped his face with the sleeve of his t-shirt, and saw that there was indeed dirt on his nose. “Jane’s not here,” he told her bluntly. “I don’t know where she is.”

“You’re Captain fucking America and she’s she world’s clumsiest and most awkward astrophysicist,” she ranted. “How in the hell did you lose her?”

“I’m sorry,” hoping to calm the woman down by avoiding confrontation. “Things got out of control and I lost her.”

The woman sighed, and Steve saw the anger leave her to be replaced by worry. “S.H.I.E.L.D. says Hydra doesn’t have her. You don’t have her. Where could she possibly be?”

“Miss…” Steve began uncertainly.

“Darcy,” the woman supplied.

“Darcy. I know you’re worried about Jane,” Steve said softly. “But I’ve scoured what’s left of these woods, and I’ve seen no sign of her. I think somehow she found Loki and they left together. I don’t have any other explanation.”

“You don’t think she’s dead?” Darcy asked hopefully.

“I don’t. I would have found some sign of her by now. It’s been days. I think she’s holed up with Loki somewhere.”

He watched in fascination as Darcy’s concern evaporated away to be replaced by irritation. “Dammit, Jane!” she groaned. “She’s probably on Asgard right now, having an awesome time, and I’m here thinking she’s dead… again… uggghhh!”

“This has happened before?” Steve asked curiously. 

“Yes!” Darcy nearly shouted. “She took off and hung out with Thor for several days one time. I called the cops! I thought she was dead! I was furious with her when I found out she was just fine!” Darcy threw her hands up in frustration. “Dammit, Jane!”

She stormed off, leaving Steve confused in her wake. “Erik!” Darcy shouted as she threw open the door to the safe house. “I’m going to kill Jane!”

Steve glanced at Bucky, who shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t look at me,” he warned. “Sam Wilson flew her in and she started tearing me up the second she got here.”

“Is Sam still here?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. He’s inside.”

“Good. I’m going to make him take her back. We’ll never get any peace with her here.”

“Too bad,” Bucky chuckled. “I kind of like her.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muspelheim

Loki stood in the midst of a giant coliseum. Rock walls rose up on all sides, stretching and forming into arches so high he could barely see the top. Fire giants lined the walls, their hollow eyes watching the scene before them. Some perched ominously on top of the wall, like vultures waiting for a meal. 

Jane stood beside him, her pretty mouth set in a straight line. She held his helm underneath her arm, looking very much like a goddess of Asgard. She watched him carefully, but Loki did not return her glances at this time. His gaze was set firmly on his opponent.

Surtur stood before him, his very size intimidating. Loki was careful to not show any weakness. If he had any hope of getting Jane the help he so desperately needed, he must prove himself an equal to Surtur in every way.

“Are you ready for a challenge of wits, Silvertongue?” Surtur growled, the deep timbre of his voice shaking the god of mischief to the very bones. 

“Yes,” he responded simply.

“We shall exchange riddles,” the fire giant proposed. “If you can stump me, you win.”

“Fair enough,” Loki acknowledged.

“If I drink, I die. If I eat, I’m fine. What am I?” Surtur asked, his all-consuming eyes locked on the god of mischief.

Loki laughed, any tension he felt spilling out as he threw himself into his element. “I thought this was to be a challenge, Surtur, but you’ve given me an easy riddle. The answer is obviously fire.”

“Very good, Silvertongue,” the fire giant conceded, opening his mouth in what appeared to be a grin. “Let us see if you are any more clever in choosing a riddle.”

“If I have it, I don’t share it. If I share it, I don’t have it.” Loki smirked.

Surtur hummed to himself as he thought. His wide mouth curved up into a smile, the flames licking his face greedily. “You speak of secrets,” he grinned. “I’m certain that you have plenty, but do your secrets make you clever enough to outsmart me? What has one eye, but cannot see?”

Loki thought for a moment, and felt a grin stretch across his face as the answer came to him. “A needle,” he responded. “It would be easier for you to fit through the eye of a needle than it will be for you to defeat me. What is so delicate that the mere mention of its’ name will break it?”

“Surely you do not speak so lowly of your mortal lover,” Surtur laughed. “The answer is silence. What has a head, but never weeps. Has a bed, but never sleeps. Can run, but never walks. Has a bank, but no money?”

The god of mischief was silent as he ran the riddle through his brain, the answer coming to him with sudden clarity. “A river,” he said simply, a smirk breaking across his face. “Had enough yet?”

“I’ve only begun, Silvertongue,” the fire giant laughed. “You haven’t stumped me yet.”

“Then perhaps now is the time. What gets broken without being held?”

The fire giant growled, the flames licking at his face and body. He was silent, his hollow eyes drifting between Loki and Jane in thought. “A promise,” he finally said slowly. “They come out at night without being called, and are lost in the day without being stolen. What are they?”

Loki gave it thought, his mind coming up empty. For the first time since they had started this game, he dared a glance at Jane. Her hazel eyes were fixed on him with something akin to awe, and she blushed at his gaze. Based on her earlier reaction to his intimate touches, and her current inability to hide what was clearly desire, he was fairly certain that it had been quite some time since she had taken a lover. She was always too busy with her stars to live as a normal human would. 

Stars. 

He gave her his most genuine smile and was rewarded with an even darker blush that made his pants feel just a little bit tighter than they should have been.

“Stars,” he mumbled, never taking his eyes off of Jane. “The answer is stars.”

“Very good, Loki Laufeyson,” Surtur growled. “You are proving to be a worthy opponent.”

“Poor people have it. Rich people want for it. And if you eat it, you die. What is it?” Loki asked, finally turning his gaze back to the fire giant.

The creature sat in silence, thinking. The silence stretched on, and the god of mischief could see the irritation building in his adversary. Surtur opened and closed his fists angrily, a growl emanating from deep in his throat.

“Come now, Surtur,” Loki coaxed. “Surely I haven’t stumped you?”

The silence stretched on for a little longer before the fire giant slammed his fists into the ground. The earth shook, rattling Loki’s teeth with the impact. 

“I do not know,” Surtur growled. “What is the answer?”

“Nothing,” Loki replied. “The answer is nothing.”

The fire giant glared at him, and then stood up to his full, impressive height. “Perhaps you are as clever as they say you are, Silvertongue, but you will not beat me in combat.”

The fire giants in the coliseum roared loudly and banged their fists on the stone walls and the ground, rattling the god of mischief. The rocks that made up the their fists collapsed and reformed in mere seconds. Their hollow, flaming eyes fixed on him with bloodlust, and he forced himself to look at Surtur instead of the angry fire giants around him.

The leader of the fire giants looked positively gleeful. He gripped a sword made of metal called Scabrite that Loki had heard stories of as a child.

“Perhaps you’ve heard of Twilight,” Surtur grinned. He gripped the sword tightly and the steel burst into white-hot flame from tip to guard.

“I have,” the god of mischief acknowledged.

“This sword has killed countless Asgardians,” the fire giant boasted. “Are you certain that you wish to challenge me?”

“I am no mere Asgardian. I think you will find defeating me in battle to be a difficult task.”

“I look forward to testing your mettle, Silvertongue.”

One of the fire giants closest to them tossed Loki a sword, which he caught with ease. The god of mischief removed his cloak and turned to hand it to Jane. The astrophysicist stood with his horned helm in hand, and he lowered himself to one knee so she could put it on him. 

Jane’s hands were shaking as she placed the helm on his head. “This reminds me of stories I used to read as a kid,” she told him softly, trying to hide her fear with words. “You wouldn’t know them, but there are these men called knights who ride horses and fight enemies with swords to protect their lands and their ladies. They’re brave men, always handsome and chivalrous. Before they go off to battle the women they protect have to help them put on their armor and wish them luck. This kind of feels like that.”

“Are you saying that you find me attractive and you wish to be my lady?” he teased, giving her a playful wink.

“Yes…I mean, no…” Jane stuttered. “I mean, you’re attractive, but – “

Loki stood and caught her lips in a kiss, silencing her quite effectively. The magic in him came alive, and it felt so right. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like sweet wine. The very feel of them nearly undid his resolve, but he managed to pull away, leaving her breathless, surprised, and very obviously wanting.

“That was payback for surprising me last time,” he whispered. “Like the chivalrous knights in your stories, I will be back to sweep you off your feet as soon as I vanquish our enemies. Wait for me, my Jane.”

He smiled when her cheeks burned with the blush he so enjoyed seeing. He thought for the briefest moment on how lovely she would be flushed, naked, and writhing beneath him before turning his attention to Surtur who waited impatiently.

His sword burned brightly, the flames from his body feeding into his blade fluidly. The roars and screeches of the fire giants filled his ears as they cheered on their fearless leader.

Sutur made the first move. He swung Twilight fiercely, nearly taking Loki’s head off. The fire giant was strong and ruthless, but Loki was fast, and he intended to use speed to his advantage. He was gone before the sword touched him, and reappeared on the other side of Surtur. He swung his blade, and met the fire gaint’s in mid swing.

The heat from Twilight was intense, and he could see his own sword glowing red beneath the blade. It started to burn his hands and he fought through the pain with only a small grunt. 

Surtur swung Twilight at him again, and he parried the blow. Metal skated off of metal with a resounding clink. Loki swung his own sword, only to have Surtur stop his blade mid swing. They swung and parried each other’s blows several more times before the god of mischief could feel his arms wearing down. He did not usually do battle with a sword, and it was taking its toll, especially against Surtur’s strength.

He flung the weapon down and unsheathed his daggers to the deep sound of the fire giant’s laughter. 

“Foolish prince,” he roared. 

Loki disappeared and reappeared so close to Surtur that he could touch him. He plunged his daggers into the rock-like body of his adversary with ease. The rocks shifted as the fire giant roared in anger, and the god of mischief retrieved his daggers just as the rocks slammed back into place, intending to crush the weapons. 

Surtur tried to swing his sword, but Loki was too close. He stepped back, and as if on cue, the god of mischief disappeared again. He played this game several times, using his daggers on the fire giant, until his adversary counter attacked.

Twilight spit flame, forcing him back. Surtur charged and swung at him, throwing fire off of his sword. It was all Loki could do to keep himself from getting burned. He moved with surprising speed, staying one step ahead of the angry fire giant. He misstepped, and the flaming sword seared his back and side. 

Loki felt the burn instantly blister. The pain was near unbearable, and every move was agony. He didn’t cry out, though he heard a muffled groan escape his lips. Surtur swung his sword again, making a circle around his body, but this time there was no flame. 

The very fabric of space and time came undone under his blade. Surtur held fast while the world around him began to crash. The ground beneath him began to warp, and rocks not secured to the earth rose from the ground and were lost in the rift. Loki could feel the pull as he tried to close the distance between them once again, and abandoned his efforts. He used his magic to disappear before the rift took him, and reappeared far enough from Surtur that he no longer felt the pull. 

The fire giant laughed and came at him once again. Loki duplicated himself, and sent his replicas in to confuse his adversary. 

Surtur swung his flaming sword, ripping the fabric of space and time. The ground beneath him trembled and seemed to twist as the rift everything to its center. He watched as one by one his replicas fell into the rift. The ones that were not, were consumed by fire as the giant unleashed the full power of his weapon.

His adversary saw him watching and grinned widely, the flames licking at his face. He plunged the tip of Twilight into the ground, and the earth beneath him began to fall apart. Molten lava bubbled up as the dirt shifted and burned. More of his replicas were lost as the ground shifted. Loki could feel the heat of the lava beneath his boots, and he jumped from one high point or rock to another to avoid being burned. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Jane. The ground beneath her buckled, and the lava spilled beneath her feet. She glanced around, panicked, as she looked for anywhere she could go. 

Loki disappeared and materialized by her side in an instant. Surtur locked onto him and smashed his fists into the earth. He began digging rock away from the surface, oblivious to the lava that flowed over his hands. The god of mischief watched in mild fascination as the fire giant dug a massive hole in the earth in mere seconds and forced his rock-like body beneath the surface, buckling what was left of the earth where he had been digging.

The ground beneath them began to buckle and crack open even further, lava spilling all around them. Loki wrapped Jane up in his arms and was about to vanish when the ground directly beneath them exploded. 

Surtur pushed through what was left of the rock and lava, shooting upwards with surprising speed. Jane and Loki were thrown backwards with the impact. Loki shielded her as they landed, feeling his back and right hand side immediately flare with white-hot pain as he was thrown into molten lava. He grunted in pain, his vision blurring, and he nearly passed out.

He could feel Jane’s hands on his chest and back. She screamed at him to get up, and so he did. Loki scrambled to his feet, holding Jane tightly. The pain was excruciating, and he knew that if he survived, the burns would take some time to heal completely, and that time would be agonizing. It was not something that he was looking forward to. 

He could feel the lava burning his hands and his feet through the soles of his boots as he moved towards high ground. Jane clung to him, her death grip nearly cutting off his airways, but she appeared unharmed. He had just enough time to pull himself and Jane onto a dry rock before Surtur was on him.

Loki pushed Jane behind him as the fire giant threw a mighty fist. The god of mischief caught his fist in hand, trying to hold him back. His adversary was impossibly strong, and he struggled to keep his fist from moving forward. Loki saw his hand turn blue as he fought back, and ice crystals began to form on Surtur’s fist. The ice traveled up the giant’s arm, and the creature roared in pain.

The god mischief pressed his advantage and moved forward, driving Surtur back as he held tight to his fist. The observing fire giants roared in disapproval as this turn of events. The ice traveled up Surtur’s shoulder and began to cover his chest as Loki continued to drive him back.

“Stop!” the leader of the fire giants commanded, and Loki let him go.

He looked upon his hands, noting that they had taken the blue of his Jotun form. From the corner of his eye he saw Jane’s shocked expression, and he turned his head away from her in shame. His chest tightened uncomfortably, and he felt the urge to destroy something, anything would do, as long as he could disintegrate it into a thousand pieces. He did not look at Jane. He couldn’t bear the disgust he knew that he would see. Somewhere inside he knew that it shouldn’t bother him that she had seen his Jotun form, but it did, and he hated himself for allowing her to see it.

Surtur growled and fixed his hollow eyes on the god of mischief. “You are truly as clever and as powerful as they say you are, Loki Laufeyson. I concede victory to you on this day. As per our agreement, I will cleanse the blood of your lover. We will hold a ceremony in a few days time when the moons fall dark. I will kiss her veins with fire, and if she is capable of being healed it shall happen. Until the ceremony you are free to wander about the realm as you like, and a cavern will be prepared for you and your lover.”

“Thank you,” Loki bowed deeply, noting with relief that his hands were no longer blue. He turned and was nearly knocked off his feet as Jane Foster plowed into him.

She threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his neck. To his surprise she did not seem to be disgusted by him in the least, however, he did began to worry when he felt tears leaking from her eyes onto the skin of his neck. He immediately worried she had been injured, and he tried to push her away so he could look her over. She held fast, refusing to let go of him, and his fears of injury were dispelled when she began to laugh.

“Thank you, Loki!” she laughed softly. “You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you.”

There was no fear of him in her, no disgust at the monster he had briefly become. The only emotions he could discern were joy and adoration. 

Jane Foster, intended of the mighty Thor adored him. It was almost too good to be true, and Loki realized with some surprise that he liked it. For once he was not feared and reviled. For once he had the respect and adoration he had fought for since the day he was born, and it felt good. Perhaps it was the magic within him, perhaps it was something, but he only knew one thing for sure.

He wanted more. 

It wasn’t enough just to have Jane physically anymore. He wanted her in totality. He wanted her respect. He wanted her adoration. He wanted her body. He wanted to please her so completely that she would forget that Thor had ever existed. He wanted to occupy her every waking thought until all that was left of her was him. Only then would he be satisfied.

Loki inhaled sharply, and pressed his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. Yes, he would have Jane. The process had already begun. She didn’t know it yet, but soon enough she would beg him to take her, and when she did he would ruin her with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

Thor blew the whistle and swung Mjolnir, taking out the Chitauri closest to him. He became lost in his own world, connecting his hammer from one foe to another. One of the Chitauri took aim for the king, and the thunder god threw his hammer, knocking the Chitauri to the ground.

The sky above them turned dark as arrows rained down on the Chitauri forces. Thor looked up in time to see the forest surrounding the ruined city come to life, Vanir warrior riding horseback spilling from the trees. They shrieked out a battle cry as they aimed their bows at the Chitauri and loosed their arrows. Their adversaries tried to escape as arrows rained down on them once again, and Thor laughed with glee.

Laser shots were fired directly at his head, and he turned too see that some of the Chitauri had engaged the Vanir with their flying warcraft. Some of the Vanir fell, their horses kicking wildly before falling still. More enemies were pouring in, responding to the calls of their commander, and the large flying behemoth ships he had fought in New York so long ago began descending from the sky.

Thor turned his attention to Sif, Hogun and King Njord, who were fighting off some of the Chitauri who got too close. “You two get King Njord to safety,” he shouted. “If he falls, the Chitauri win. We cannot allow that to happen.”

Sif, who was ever the obedient soldier, nodded. They moved quickly. Thor threw his hammer in the air, knocking two Chitauri from their flying warcraft, while Sif and Hogun ran with Vanaheim’s king.

One of their adversaries flew at him, guns bared down on his position. The thunder god ducked, right as the enemy flew over him. He brought Mjolnir down on the back of the creature’s flying warcraft and was pleased to hear the metal tear beneath his stroke. The Chitauri shrieked before spinning out of control. His warcraft hit the ground and exploded, bursting into flame upon impact.

Another flew towards him and he jumped as it approached. He brought his hammer down on the front of the flying warcraft and it shattered beneath him. The Chitauri went down, and Thor used his momentary freedom from battle to scout out Sif and Hogun. 

They were surrounded by Chitauri on all sides. The large flying beasts descended upon them, and Chitauri soldiers aimed guns at their heads. They fought bravely, but the enemies numbers were too high.

Thor twirled Mjolnir and took off into the air. The sky above him grew dark, and clouds swirled ominously. He called upon the lightning, and it responded. He could feel the static in his hair and his clothes, and he grinned. The white-hot electricity descended from the sky, and struck Mjolnir head on. 

He aimed it at their enemies, and was pleased to see the lightning rip into the massive flying ships with ease. They fell, catching fire on impact. The Chitauri who were hit with the lightning were burned to ash, blown away in the winds of Thor’s storm.

The thunder god descended from the sky and touched the ground as the Vanir warriors rode in. Some of them were still trying to calm their horses from the lightning strike, while others moved forward brazenly. Sif, Hogun, and King Njord were helped up onto the backs of horses, while Princess Mischa came for Thor. He hoisted himself up behind her, and they rode off, the Vanir forces all disappearing back into the forest.

The Chitauri did not follow them and they were wise for it.

Hundreds of Vanir warriors were positioned in the trees, their bows poised to fire. The party rode deep into the forest, never stopping until they reached the king’s tree house. Thor looked to Sif and Hogun, who smiled widely at him.

They had done it. They were alive.

The next few hours passed by in a blur for Thor. There was sadness for the lost prince, and merriment for the safe return of their king. It was a strange mix of emotions that made for a bittersweet evening in the great hall of Vanaheim.

Thor was deep in his third tankard of ale when Sif came to him. She had discarded her battle armor in favor of a Vanir style cotton and leather dress. It was black, and it hugged her body tightly. The neckline dipped low, revealing the curves of her breasts. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulder, accentuating her supple breasts even more. She wore makeup that made her dark eyes look softer, and her lips were rouged with red wine. Thor’s eyes fell on her and he could not look away. To see the Lady Sif like this was a rare treat, and a beauty that was not to be taken lightly.

“Why so sullen, Prince Thor?” she asked as she sat at the table next to him. “You are a hero on this realm. You kept their king safe. Both he and the princess have been singing your praises all evening. You have a tankard of ale in hand, and excellent company. What is there to upset you?”

“It is not a true victory,” Thor replied. “The prince is lost.”

“You could not have saved him,” Sif corrected sharply. “Don’t worry yourself over something that you cannot change.”

Thor sighed and Sif reached for his hand. She laced her fingers with his, surprising him. He looked at her curiously, and she gave him a small smile. “The Allfather would be proud of you,” she told him softly. “You fought bravely today.”

“And you as well, Lady Sif,” the thunder god smiled, his eyes never leaving hers. “You are right,” he finally admitted. “We should not be glum on this night. Let us drink some ale and enjoy ourselves.”

And so they did. 

Thor and Sif drank together, talking and laughing until well into the morning. When they finally decided to part ways, the thunder god barely realized that his arm was wrapped around her, and their bodies sat nearly entwined.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muspelheim

Jane sighed as Loki led her through the darkness, his hands held over her eyes, effectively blinding her. It was dark, and she occasionally stumbled, only to have the god of mischief wrap his arms around her and right her before she fell.

“You don’t have to cover my eyes, Loki,” she sighed. “I promise I won’t peek. I’ll look at the ground, honest.”

“Not a chance I’m willing to take, my dear,” he practically purred, sending pleasant little shivers down her spine. “This must be a surprise. We’re almost there. Be patient only a short while longer.”

Jane was patient, but it killed her. 

He led her further into the darkness, until he finally stopped. When he dropped his hands from her eyes, Jane gasped. 

They were in some sort of underground cavern. Torches were lit along the walls, and large equipment that looked similar to pickaxes and wheelbarrows littered the space. The rock around them contained shards of metal scattered throughout. The metal had a rounded pattern to it, and shined brightly with grays, silvers, and blues, giving it an almost multifaceted look. It was the most beautiful metal Jane had ever seen.

The astrophysicist approached the walls of the cavern carefully, and brushed one finger against the shiny metal. “What is this?” she asked in awe. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s called Scabrite,” Loki informed her. “It’s the strongest metal in all of the nine realms. Surtur’s sword, Twilight, is made out of Scabrite. It is said that the metal has magical properties, and in the right hands can be very powerful. The fire giants mine it and use it for many different purposes. Their weapons are unparalleled in the battlefield.”

“It’s cold,” Jane noted as she ran her hands over it. “The rock around it is warm, but the metal is cold. Why?”

“It’s part of the steel’s inherent magic. It is impervious to fire. A necessary strength here on Muspelheim. That is why Surtur was able to wield his sword and even light the blade on fire with no ill consequences.”

The astrophysicist was astounded by the metal, the possibilities endless. Did it respond to changes in temperature? What made the patterns in the steel? What sort of molecular structure did the metal have that made it so strong? She wanted to take a piece and she wanted to study it. The applications something like this could have were endless.

“Jane,” Loki said softly, capturing her attention. She turned to find him shifting from one foot to the other uncertainly. “For your ceremony you will need a token from Muspelheim on your person. I spoke with Surtur and he has allowed me to take a small piece of the Scabrite to do with as I wished. I’ve made a token for you.”

He held out a fist, and opened it, revealing a small piece of metall on a chain. Jane’s eyes went wide at the necklace, shining brightly even in Loki’s palm. 

“You made that for me?”

“Does it please you?” he asked, his green eyes searching hers curiously. 

Jane was speechless. She’d never received a gift like this before, and she wasn’t quite sure how to respond. She felt a strange flutter in her abdomen and she could feel her cheeks heating up under the intensity of his gaze. He waited patiently as she struggled to regain control of herself, her mind spinning in a thousand different directions.

She stepped towards him slowly, her eyes traveling between the necklace to his handsome face, and lingering on his lips just a little too long. She reached out and grasped the steel in her hands, a smile stretching across her face without thought.

“I love it,” she told him simply, settling for the least complicated truth she could manage. “Thank you. Will you help me put it on?”

She shouldn’t have asked him. In hindsight it was a terrible idea, but at the moment it seemed right.

Jane turned around and Loki draped the necklace across her chest from behind. She felt him run his long fingers through her hair and gently push it out of the way. His nimble fingers brushed her collarbone like a caress, and clasped the necklace with ease. His touch on her shoulder blades was gentle and intimate, like a lover’s kiss. The magic within her came to life unbidden, the sensation of his fingertips causing her to feel an aching desire for him between her legs. She sucked in a sharp breath, and he leaned his chest against her back. He groaned softly and she knew that he felt it too. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear, and she nearly lost her resolve to his touch.

“I have something to show you,” he whispered softly in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. “Come with me”

He moved from behind her and extended his hand. She took it, his smooth, cool skin sliding in between her fingers. Everything in her body responded to his touch. If felt right, even if it wasn’t. The part of her mind that normally reminded her of how terrible he was, had become uncharacteristically silent. His good deeds could never outweigh his bad, but perhaps it no longer mattered to her. The Loki she had spent years hating was buried beneath countless moments she had shared with the Loki she knew now. It was as if they were two different people and the latter had completely overshadowed the former. 

The god of mischief led her deeper into the mine, lighting their way with a torch. His hand never left hers as they traveled. He led her along through tunnels that had been dug quite some time ago, the Scabrite having long been harvested. Jane stayed close to him, drinking in the light from the torch he carried. 

They walked for what seemed like hours, until they finally came to the mouth of a cavern that led outside of the mine. Jane could see the faint glow of lava, and Loki led her out onto what appeared to be the lip of a volcano. She nearly lost her balance as she saw the molten lava below them, and above them the hazy night sky. He led her further out, until they came to an area littered with rocks. He motioned for her to sit on the rocks, and she did.

“Look up at the sky,” Loki commanded her. “Use your magic to clear the haze.”

Jane had once doubted her abilities, but now she knew that if Loki asked her to do it, she was capable. She raised one hand in the air, and internally commanded the haze to depart. It slipped away like the fog at dawn, leaving her a clear view of stars. She gasped at what she saw.

“This is insane! Theres –“

“Two moons,” Loki finished for her as he lowered himself down at her side. Above them two crescent moons shone brightly, the stars around them pale in comparison. “When the moons are dark, I believe you call them new moons on Midgard, Surtur will perform your ceremony.”

She looked at the moons in awe, and she felt Loki’s gaze burn through her. Blush crept into her cheeks, and she met his gaze reluctantly. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, her voice barely more than a whisper. “Thank you for what you did. All of this is amazing…. You’re amazing. What you did with Surtur… the riddles and the fight… absolutely incredible…just…wow.”

“Do go on,” Loki purred, his mouth curving up into a smirk. “Tell me more about how incredible I am. Was it my wit or my feats of strength that finally made you realize you were in the presence of greatness? Perhaps it was my charming personality?”

Jane laughed. “That ego of yours is out of control. I might just have to take you down a peg.”

“I’d like that,” Loki purred, his voice velvet seduction. He winked at her playfully and the astrophysicist rolled her eyes.

“Men…” she groaned.

“There are no other men like me, Jane,” the god of mischief responded. “If you make the mistake of marrying my brother, I think you’ll come to find him quite dull after being in my company for so long. You’ll spend thousands of years wishing you had more mead to drown out the sounds of his battle stories, believe me, I know.”

“Thor is not that bad!” she exclaimed.

“He is. I’ve spent a thousand years with him, and you’ve only had all of a week. He is charming and easy to love, but beneath the surface there is nothing. He could not satisfy you intellectually, Jane. You would eat of Idunn’s apple, and you would be alone in a strange world for the remainder of your days. You would never see your friends again, Odin would not allow Midgardians in Asgard any more than he would allow goats at a banquet table. You would wish to travel, but Thor will be much too busy seeing to the affairs of the realm. Odin will take my head, so you would not even have my excellent company to give you respite. You would be all alone in a realm that would not ever truly accept you and does not value your thirst for knowledge. And Thor… He will put Asgard first as he has always done. You fancy yourself in love with Thor, because he is easy to love, and because you do not know him.”

Jane wanted to lash out at him, to tell him to fuck off, and slap that stupid smirk off of his face. Instead she sat silent, because she knew that he was right. Well, at least about her not truly knowing Thor. Did she even know his favorite food or his favorite hobby? She wasn’t sure that she did. And he was right about Asgard being Thor’s first priority. He had left her to die alone with Loki because his realm needed him. If she expected him to change with marriage, then she would be a fool.

“I will take that into consideration when I make my choice,” she finally said, settling on a response that would not lead to an argument. 

The astrophysicist wanted to ask Loki why he had turned blue during his fight with Surtur, but she had gotten the vibe that it was a touchy subject when he wouldn’t even look at her afterwards. Perhaps that was a question for Thor when she saw him next. 

Jane looked up at the moons once again, smiling at their beauty. She thought of Thor and of Loki, the two brothers who had taken over her life so completely. She didn’t know either of them as well as she wanted to, and that was something that she would have to change. Loki’s gaze was on her again, and she decided to start with him.

“Of the nine realms, which is your favorite?” she asked him, meeting his gaze with a smile. “Excluding Asgard of course.” Any hostility he harbored slipped away, and he returned her smile with ease.

“A difficult choice, but I would have to say Alfheim. It’s quite beautiful. I will take you there next.”

“What if this ceremony works?” Jane asked, feeling for the first time a hint of sadness that their adventure might be coming to an end.

“Then I will take you anyways,” Loki smirked. “Thor and your Midgardian friends can suffer without your presence for a little longer.”

“Do you think…” she began uncertainly, not quite sure how to phrase her request without sounding needy or desperate. She took a deep breath and swung for the fences. “Do you think you could take me to see all of the realms?” she asked, cringing at how truly desperate she sounded. 

Loki’s smirk widened considerably, and his green eyes danced with mischief. “That could be arranged,” he practically purred. “What would you give me in return for such generosity?”

“Whatever you want,” she replied immediately. “It would be worth it.”

“Are you sure of that?” he smirked. “There are quite a few things that I would like from you.”

His eyes raked over her body in a way that made Jane feel naked. She blushed hard at the implications of his offer intensity of his gaze. She loved Thor, but her first love would always be the stars, just as his first love was Asgard. She would do unspeakable things to see the universe, and it shamed her that she would even consider taking him up on his offer, but she would. Jane Foster would do whatever he asked, and it would be worth it to see the stars. She only hoped that she wouldn’t destroy herself in the process.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

“You have got to be kidding me.” Steve growled as Sam Wilson just shook his head. “You can’t leave them here.”

“I have to,” Sam sighed. “S.H.I.E.L.D. wants them here. Hydra’s hunting them. I think they’re looking for a way to get Jane Foster out in the open. We can’t let Hydra take them, and we can’t let Hydra find Jane Foster. They’re safer here than they are anywhere else.”

Steve closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. 

He saw Darcy and Bucky setting up a television across the room. His friend looked perplexed and Darcy just grinned widely as she hooked up the wires. 

“Hey Erik! What’s our Netflix login?” Darcy shouted. “I need to educate the Terminator on seventy years of awesome movies.”

“Terminator?” Bucky scowled.

“You’ll see. He’s got a metal arm like you.”

“The username is Darcy Kicks Azz, with two z’s” Erik shouted back as he looked up from building some sort of device out of used car parts. “And the password is Jane needs to get laid, all lowercase, no spaces.”

“Thanks dad!” 

“Do you see what I’m saying?” Steve groaned. “This is a terrible idea.”

“Our other option is to let Hydra take them, and they will kill them to get at Jane Foster. Do you want that blood on your hands?” Sam asked sternly.

“No,” Steve conceded. 

“Then it’s settled. I have to report back to S.H.I.E.L.D. With Nick Fury gone it’s been difficult… I’ll keep in touch though. Just let me know if you need anything.”

Steve sighed and turned his attention to his friend and their new houseguests. Bucky was looking more and more confused by the second as Darcy flipped the television on. Erik Selvig continued to work on his device, ignoring the others. 

“Hey Cap!” Darcy shouted. “Do you have any poptarts around here?” 

Bucky scrunched his nose up in confusion. “What is a poptart?”

Steve sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muspelheim

Jane could feel herself shaking as Loki braided her hair. He is not pleased by her nervousness, she could hear it in his breaths, and feel it in the way he stood behind her. 

To his credit, he was very gentle with her. Jane could feel his hands in her hair, softly tugging at the strands, and weaving them into a pattern. It felt beyond amazing, and if she hadn’t been so nervous, she might have found herself reveling in his touch. 

His hands faltered a few times, as though he had never done this before. Jane appreciated the effort even more for it. She shivered involuntarily, and she felt Loki’s hands on her bare shoulders.

“Relax, Jane,” he commanded her. “It will be alright.”

She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself as Loki finished tying off her hair. He came to stand in front of her, and pulled out one of his daggers. He rolled up his sleeve, and pressed the tip of the dagger to his flesh.

“What are you doing?” the astrophysicist questioned, feeling the anxiety returning already. 

The god of mischief cut himself with the dagger. Blood welled at the surface of the cut, and Jane watched in fascinated fear as he dipped his right pointer finger into the blood. 

“For your ceremony you must be marked for each of the nine realms. As your lover, it must be my blood that marks you,” he informed her casually, as though it was a completely normal topic of conversation.

“Well that doesn’t sound creepy…”

“It is tradition on this realm,” Loki noted. “No different than me partaking in your poptarts on Midgard.”

“Poptarts aren’t a tradition,” Jane countered. “Christmas is a tradition. Birthday parties are a tradition. Poptarts are food. Besides, we’re not actually lovers.”

“Semantics,” he waved her off. “It does not matter.”

He touched her cheek with a bloodstained finger and she froze, anxiety welling up in her once again. He applied streaks of his blood to various points on her face and arms. He touched her forehead, her cheeks, and her forearms. When his blood began to clot, he cut himself again. He marked her nine times in all, one for each realm. 

When he was finished, he stepped back and pulled a small mirror out of thin air. “You’re ready. Take a look.”

He handed the mirror to her, and Jane nearly gasped when she saw her reflection. She wore a red silk dress that had been made for her by the fire giants. It was tight, and hugged her curves in all the right places. The neckline plunged a little too low for her liking, but her Scabrite necklace took some of the attention away from the curve of her breasts. The metal shined brightly on her chest, and she found her fingers curl around it unbidden. Her hair was braided and hung loosely over her shoulders, and Loki’s blood was streaked on her face in a manner that reminded her of war paint.

“Now,” the god of mischief instructed her. “We will go to the feast Surtur is holding in your honor. You must eat of the food, and drink from the cup that you are given. It’s tradition and a vital part of the ceremony. Do you understand?”

He held out a hand for her, and Jane took it without hesitation. “Yeah, sure,” she replied. “Eat the food, drink from the cup. I’ve got it.”

The god of mischief gave her a wicked grin and began to lead her towards the feast.

“Wait? What’s in the cup?” Jane asked, panic overcoming her. “Is it drugs? Cat urine? Loki!”

He laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muspelheim’s great hall was located in a monstrous cavern. Stone tables and chairs large enough to seat giants lined the cavern in its entirety, and fire giants filled the chairs. They ate, drank, and even brawled across the massive stone tables. It was like no formal dinner Jane had ever seen.

There were no lanterns or torches in the cavern, but the glow of the fire giants lit up the area. Jane sat at the head of the hall, with Loki at her side. Surtur sat on her other side, his massive bulk making her more than a little nervous. He radiated heat, and Jane had already used her magic twice to cool herself since she had arrived.

The chair she sat in was massive, and both she and Loki looked like children at a banquet. The food spread out before them was more than Jane could eat in a week, and all of it looked char-broiled. 

She picked at the food, trying to eat around the burned places, and also trying to determine exactly what it was that she was ingesting. She was unsuccessful in the second endeavor.

She reached for her wineglass, and had to use both hands just to lift it from the table. A tiny piece of charred meat deflected off her elbow, and she turned to see Loki grinning at her, mischief gleaming in his green eyes. He used his magic to lift his wineglass from the table, and winked at her playfully. 

“Showoff,” Jane scoffed as she used her magic to lift her own wineglass. When he turned his head, she tried to be inconspicuous and hit him with a piece of the burned meat. She missed…terribly… So terribly in fact, that she almost hit the fire giant on the other side of Loki. She gasped, and the god of mischief laughed, his mouth curving up into a genuine smile. 

The fire giants around them ate quickly, partaking in seconds and then thirds. They devoured the char-broiled whatever with gusto. When Surtur had his fill he stood from the table and gestured to one of the fire giants across the hall. 

Twilight was brought to him, along with a small dagger, a cup, and a cage with what looked like a dove inside. 

“On this night of darkened moons,” Surtur boomed, effectively silencing all within Muspelheim’s great hall. “We cleanse the blood of Jane Foster, mortal lover of Loki Laufeyson.”

All eyes snapped to her, their hollow sockets ablaze. It was unnerving, and Jane wanted nothing more than to sink under the table so they would stop staring. 

“This dove that we have raised in captivity symbolizes the pure blood that we hope to achieve in Jane Foster by evenings end,” Surtur continued. “Jane Foster will now take the dove’s pure blood as her own, symbolizing her return to health. She and her lover will share the cup.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Jane breathed when she realized exactly what they expected her to do. She turned on Loki, who met her gaze with an amused expression. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Would it have done any good?” he retorted. “You were already nervous, and you’re going to go through with it anyways, are you not?”

A small cup no more than thimble size to the fire giants was set in front of her. Surtur handed her a dagger that was the size of her forearm, made of Scabrite like the necklace Loki had fashioned for her. The fire giant held the dove in his fist, and lowered it until it was in front of her face.

“Take the bird’s life,” Surtur commanded. “Fill the cup, drink from it, and let the blood cleanse your own.”

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

This was a joke, right?

She looked to Loki who merely nodded. Not a joke…okay… She was strong. She could do this. She had to do this. It was either the bird, or her, and she picked her. The astrophysicist took a deep breath and pressed the blade to the dove’s throat.

“I’m so sorry,” she cringed as she closed her eyes and sliced the edge of the blade along flesh. When it was over and the flapping of wings had subsided, she opened her eyes to see the dove’s blood spilling into the cup. Surtur held the bird until the cup was completely full.

“Drink,” he commanded.

Jane glanced at Loki again, hoping that he would somehow save her from this, but there was no such luck. 

“I’ll go first,” he volunteered, and Jane mouthed “thank you.”

He pressed the cup to his lips and drank. If the astrophysicist hadn’t spent so much time with him, she might have missed the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, or the lines that formed across his noble nose in disgust. He handed the cup to her, now only half full of blood. “Your turn,” was all he said as he immediately reached for his wine.

Jane stared at the cup for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds. She would do this fast. She wouldn’t think about it. If she thought about it, she would throw up, and she couldn’t do that here. Loki did it, and there was no way she was going to let him show her up.

The astrophysicist threw back the cup and swallowed the blood in one motion. It was thick, and nearly choked her. This was by far the most disgusting thing she had ever done. The copper taste the blood left behind in her mouth had her gagging, and she struggled not to throw up.

Loki wrapped an arm around her, and pressed his wineglass to her lips. She drank greedily, desperately trying to get the horrid taste out of her mouth. Beside her, Surtur beat a massive fist on the stone table and shouted “Fire and blood!”

The other fire giants shouted “Fire and blood!” back at their leader with gusto. The stone beneath them shook with the excitement in the hall. 

“It is time,” Surtur declared. “Rise, Jane Foster. Step into the fire and be cleansed.”

She rose on shaky legs, the god of mischief holding her tightly so she wouldn’t fall. She was an absolute wreck. Her nerves were shot, and she shivered uncontrollably. Loki was gentle with her as the entire hall rose to follow Surtur deeper into the cavern. She leaned on him and took a few deep breaths, calming her nerves as best she could. This was it. It was do or die, quite literally.

They walked until the cavern opened up into the very heart of a volcano. Above them the sky was completely dark, the moons eclipsed into shadow. Only the pool of molten lava in the center of the volcano provided light. The fire giants gathered in the lava, walking into the center like it was no big deal. Their eyes were on her, and Jane felt incredibly self-conscious. Surtur stepped forward, stopping at the edge of the lava. He brandished Twilight, and motioned to Jane.

“Come forward, Jane Foster,” he commanded. 

She took another deep breath, and looked to Loki for assurance. The god of mischief entwined his fingers with hers, and stood directly in front of her, his sharp, green eyes searching hers intently. She focused on him, memorizing the details of his face; the exact curve of his nose, the slight twitch at his lips, the raven hair that hung over his shoulders. She focused on him, trying to engrain his image into her brain in an effort to calm herself.

Loki leaned forward and pressed his lips to her hairline. He planted a soft kiss there, and rested his forehead against hers. Jane closed her eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies that took flight in her stomach at his touch.

“Be brave, my Jane,” he breathed. “I will be here waiting for you.”

She nodded and he pulled away, leaving her feeling rather empty without his presence. She took one last breath, and stepped forward, focusing on the task at hand.

“Stop,” Surtur commanded her, when she was a few feet away from him. 

The fire giant brandished Twilight, bringing the massive blade to rest at the skin on her throat. “With this blade I will let the diseased blood flow,” he boomed. “Symbolizing the removal of all impurities.” 

Before Jane could ask questions, he had cut her. She felt the bite of the steel on her neck, and saw a tiny nick near her collarbone. She marveled at the amount of control the fire giant had over such a large weapon. The blood welled up and spilled over her collarbone, eliciting what looked like a grin from Surtur.

“The diseased blood has spilled,” he growled. “Now I will take this blade and kiss her veins with fire, cleansing her of her sickness.”

Twilight erupted into flames from tip to guard, just as it had during his fight with Loki. Surtur touched the blade to her throat so swiftly that Jane had no time to argue. She flinched as the fire burned her, and felt a strange heat in her veins. She had never been one to believe in magic until she saw it with her own eyes, and she had been skeptical about this ceremony as well, but perhaps there was something to it after all. 

Surtur removed the blade, and the fire was extinguished. The astrophysicist noted with amazement that her wound had been perfectly cauterized, and there were no burns anywhere else on her. 

“On this day you are healed from your illness, Jane Foster,” Surtur growled. “Go and live.”

Jane wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously. Everything was just so unreal. The fire giants roared with approval, and the very walls of the volcano shook with their excitement. Loki was by her side before she sought him out. He entwined his fingers in hers once again. He closed his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Did it work?” Jane asked him, unable to contain her grin. “Am I healed?”

She felt his magic entwining with hers as he searched. It was soothing, almost like two halves coming together to make a whole. He searched her, and Jane watched in horror as smile tugging at his lips became a frown. She felt his hands tighten against hers, and saw the clench of his jaw. He opened his eyes, and Jane saw hopelessness and despair. Loki searched her eyes with his own, the raw pain she saw in them nearly making her sick. When he finally spoke, it was the one word she had dreaded hearing ever since she asked her question.

“No.”


	15. Alfheim - Part 1: Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without

Chapter 15: Alfheim – Part 1: Catalyst

Alfheim

Jane followed Loki through the most bizarre city she had ever seen. Buildings made of crystal in a thousand different colors rose up to the skyline, the crystal clear air above inviting after the hazy skies of Muspelheim. Strange flying machines like she had never seen before zipped through the sky overhead, some flying so low she feared that they would have to duck to avoid being hit. 

On the streets below elves bustled about, giving it the appearance of a very large city. Some of the elves walked, dressed in their finest linens. Jane assumed they worked somewhere in the city and had a fancy job. Elves of all sorts waited at a transportation stop about fifty feet away from them. The flying machines touched down, picking up some of the elves, before taking off again. Vendors lined the streets, elves selling whatever strange product they had with flashy signs and overly aggressive tactics. Jane swore she even saw several nearly naked elves hanging on those who passed by. 

It was like stepping into an industrialized Tolkein novel. The elves were all tall and impeccably groomed. Not even the shadow of facial hair could be seen on their chins. Their skin was alabaster white, and their hair a perfectly straight, platinum blond that hung loosely over their shoulders and halfway down their backs, with only their pointed ears sticking out. Their clothing was minimal. The women wore tight, low-cut linen clothes, and the men wore no shirts at all. Jane glanced at Loki, noting that the two of them stuck out like sore thumbs with their fully clothed bodies and dark hair.

A few of the elves they passed glanced at them with interest, but most carried on with business. Jane imagined that they must get quite a few visitors to their realm to have such a booming city.

The astrophysicist nearly broke her neck trying to look at everything. There was so much to see that she could have spent days just in the city alone, looking at stuff. The god of mischief entertained her curiosity and allowed her to stop at a few places. One elf ran a stand that sold some sort of candy that reminded her of ice cream on Earth. Loki bought her some, and she squealed with delight when it tasted even better than ice cream. Another vendor was selling winged kittens that frolicked and played in their cages, flapping their tiny wings happily. Of course Jane had to stop there as well. She picked up a gray striped kitten with silver wings, and rubbed its ears in awe. It was possibly the coolest thing she had ever seen.

Loki acted as though he were bored, but Jane could tell by the slight upturn of his lips that he was amused by her delight. After ten minutes of playing with kittens and the promise of seeing things that were much cooler, Jane finally parted from the vendor’s booth. 

They walked down the crowded streets at a brisk pace, the astrophysicist still breaking her neck trying to look at everything. She felt her shoulder brush up against someone else’s and she stopped to apologize, only to find herself looking at an elf who was nearly naked save for a thin linen bra and shorts, and a golden pendant marked with an X. Her porcelain shoulder rubbed against Jane’s suggestively, and she dropped what little she had of her linen top to reveal her breasts. 

“She’s not interested,” Loki growled, moving to stand between her and what Jane had deduced was obviously a prostitute of some kind.

“And you?” the elven woman winked, rubbing herself against the god of mischief in a way that made Jane feel sick. 

“Not in the slightest. Move along, temptress.”

The woman gave an indignant snort, but let them be. Loki looped his arm around hers, and led her down the street once again, his eyes firmly fixed on her as they walked. 

“What was that about?” Jane asked. “Was she a prostitute?”

Loki raised a brow at her, and it occurred to her that he might not know what a prostitute was. “She was a pleasure elf,” he told her simply. “There are many on this realm, both male and female. Where there is excess, pleasures of the flesh will always follow. They are said to be triple jointed. Some are born that way, while others are surgically modified. The better to please their clients.”

“Oh...”

“The pleasure elves wear a pendant with an X on it. If you see their mark, do not make eye contact.”

“Oh.”

“We are here,” he announced as they came to stop at one of the places she had seen the flying machines land. 

“Are we going to fly in one of those machines?” she asked hopefully. 

Before he even had a chance to answer her, a flying contraption made of metal, plastic, and some sort of crystal flew low in the sky, and tipped back to land. The plastic wings shifted to catch the wind as it touched down. The machine whirred with stress as it slowed to crawl, coming to stop directly in front of them. Two elves climbed out of what she assumed was the cockpit, tipped the pilot, and walked away from the machine. 

The pilot looked to be a fairly young elf. He wore a golden pendant with a propeller in the center, and goggles that reminded her of the ones she used to wear in her college physics labs. He urged them forward, and Loki helped Jane up into the cockpit, and took a seat in the chair behind her, his long legs on either side of her seat.

How the flying machine didn’t fall apart, she would never know. It was made of metal of all shapes and sizes in the cockpit, some of the parts barely touching beneath her feet. It made her nervous, but neither Loki nor the pilot seemed concerned.

“Where to?” the pilot shouted over the roar of the machine’s engines. 

“Ljosalfgard,” Loki answered.

They were in the air less than a minute later. The flying machine rolled for about thirty feet, and then tipped back and went airborne. The cockpit rattled around her, and Jane found herself gripping Loki’s knees as she tried not to think about falling out of the air as they rose higher and higher. They rose up into the clouds, a myriad of colors reflecting off of the metal parts of the machine. Just as soon as they had reached the clouds, they were descending back down to the earth. A castle large enough to rival Asgard’s rose up before them. Every color imaginable danced across its crystal clear surface, giving it an ethereal feel. Jane immediately wondered if the castle was made of crystal, or if the elves had their own special building materials.

The flying machine tipped backwards, and the astrophysicist gripped Loki’s knees once again as the ground rose up to meet them. The landing was a little bumpy. They rolled across the earth, the cockpit of the machine rattling from the impact. They slowed and came to a complete stop several hundred feet from the castle. Loki paid the pilot, and helped her out of the cockpit, not seeming to mind that she clung to him gratefully. 

“This is Ljosalfgard,” Loki told her as he led her towards the castle. “The capital of Alfheim. I stayed here for several years as a young boy learning magic. Their mages are some of the most prestigious in all the realms, and it is a great honor to be chosen to study under their tutelage.”

“You lived here?” Jane asked incredulously, her eyes going wide.

The god of mischief gave her a genuine smile and chuckled, causing her heart to beat erratically. “Yes,” he grinned, his voice teasing. “I can show you everything you would ever want to see. Prepare to have your mind blown, Jane Foster.”

An elf rode up to them on horseback, his face set in a stern line. He was shirtless and wore linen pants like nearly all of the elves she had seen in the city. He wore his long platinum blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, and Jane saw a golden pendant with the image of a castle hanging from his neck. When the elf was close enough to see Loki, all the sternness left him and he broke into a smile.

“Silvertongue!” he greeted warmly as he reined his horse in to a stop before them. “It’s been a very long time, my friend. What brings you to Alfheim? Please tell me that you’re here to set fire to the Senator’s undergarments again. His ego is getting out of hand.”

“You still speak of my pranks?” Loki smirked. “That was hundreds of years ago. Surely there is some other form of excitement for you here.”

“None so good as you,” the elf laughed, his silver eyes dancing with delight. “They still speak of you at the academy. You’re something of a legend to the children, I’m afraid. Their tales of your deeds have gotten quite out of hand.”

“Have they now?” he grinned before turning to her. “This is Jane Foster,” he told the elf. “She is traveling with me. Jane, this is Harwan, one of my friends from the academy.”

The elf in question dismounted from his horse and extended a hand towards her. Jane took it with ease. “Any friend of Loki’s is a friend of mine,” Harwan smiled. “Welcome to Ljosalfgard, Jane Foster.”

“We need to speak with Queen Aelsa as soon as possible,” the god of mischief interjected. “It is a matter of great urgency.”

The astrophysicist saw Harwan’s frown return and was immediately worried. “Queen Aelsa is not here,” he sighed. “You have come at a difficult time. Some of your realms forces are stationed here for the foreseeable future. Asgard has pledged her warriors to Alfheim. Enemies challenge our strength. There are rumors of all out war with an enemy who’s face we’ve never seen. Aelsa has gone to meet with representatives from every caste of the light elves. They’re planning our realm’s next move. I do not know when she will return. It could be tomorrow, or it could be weeks from now. You and the lady are welcome to stay for as long as you like, but I cannot promise a quick return of our queen.”

“Who is in charge in Aelsa’s absence?”

Harwan’s frown lifted into a half smirk, his silver eyes twinkling. “That would be Senator Milkmane.”

Loki groaned. “Still holding a grudge?”

“The very mention of your name in his presence results in a string of profanity that would not be appropriate to repeat in front of the lady. Of course, he would never turn you away,” Harwan quickly added. “Especially after your involvement in the destruction of Malekith, but I would not expect a warm welcome or any favors from him.”

“So we stay here and wait for Queen Aelsa to return,” the god of mischief decided. 

Jane was ecstatic that they would be staying for awhile. There were so many really cool things she had to get her hands on and study. The first of which was what the castle itself was made of. Was it crystal? If not, what was it? Did it naturally put off colors like this, or was it merely reflecting light from the sky? She fully intended to find out.

She followed Loki and Harwan towards the entrance of the castle when another question begged to be answered. 

“Why exactly are you a legend around here?” she asked as they walked. 

Loki just grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ljosalfgard was beautiful. The hallways of the crystal castle boasted high, arched ceilings with murals painted on them. It reminded her of pictures she had seen of Michelangelo’s Sistine Chapel. Murals of elves, unicorns, winged cats, gardens, and fields of candy canes, littered the ceilings, their artist showing off his or her talent with vivid colors and clean lines. The walls were a pristine white, with gold accents throughout the castle, giving it a traditional and regal feel. Every so often, she would see an image of an elf, a hologram standing where she would have expected a statue.

The great hall was no exception. The floor was made of marble that shone in a thousand different colors, The ceiling housed an impressive mural of a beautiful elven woman wearing a golden crown and setting atop a white horse. Behind her was the castle of Ljosalfgard, shining brightly. Jane assumed that this was Queen Aelsa. There was more gold in the great hall, everything was made of gold, even the tables on which they ate. 

Around them elves and Asgardians alike ate together, feasting on more food than she could eat in a lifetime. There was roasted hog, fruits of all kinds, leafy salads, and candy strewn over the golden tables. Warriors would eat, but the supply of food never seemed to dwindle. The wine was clear and sweet, tasting almost like white chocolate with a hint of peppermint. Elves played with handheld hologram devices with technology unlike anything she had ever seen on Earth. Even the servants had hologram devices, which they played on when their duties were complete. Jane noted with interest that all the elves she saw wore a golden pendant carrying the symbol of Ljosalfgard. The Asgardians were as she remembered them, loud and boisterous. They talked and laughed as they ate, their voices carrying over the great hall with gusto.

Fandral and Volstagg sat a few seats down the table from her, their smiles making her feel more at home. They were pleased to see her, and tried to make conversation over the roar of the hall. She didn’t hear much of what they said, but occasionally she would nod and they would smile at her. She assumed she was doing enough to not offend them. 

Loki sat next to her, talking and laughing with some of the elves, but his eyes wandered to her from time to time. He anticipated her needs, and made certain that she never ran out of food or wine.

The only person who was not having a good time was Senator Milkmane. He glared at Loki from across the golden table, his bright blue eyes full of hate. The senator was built, tall like the other elves, but wider. His physique reminded her of a proud warrior. His hair was white and stood out among the platinum blond of the other elves. It spilled down his back and over his shoulders, giving Jane a good guess as to why he was called Milkmane. A white pelt lay over his broad shoulders, the hide shining even in the fluorescent magical lighting in the castle. He scowled, his long features growing sharper by the second. He was not happy to see the god of mischief at his table, or even on his realm.

Loki gave him a sly grin, and if possible his frown became more severe. It was so awkward, and the astrophysicist tried her hardest to ignore his glare and focus on her food. 

“I’ve noticed all of the elves wear golden pendants,” she tried, hoping to break the tension. “How many different kinds are there, and what do they all mean?”

Harwan, who sit on her other side, opened his mouth to answer, but Loki swooped in. “It’s a caste system,” he explained. “The elves that have bound themselves in oath to serve Queen Aelsa and Ljosalfgard wear pendants that depict the castle, like Harwan’s.” He pointed to the pendant that his friend wore. “Their duty is to protect the queen and the castle. Most of the time it is a safe duty, however, in times of war elves, have lost their lives protecting the capital.”

“The sea elves wear shell pendants,” he continued. “They fish and grow vegetables in their gardens. The air elves wear propeller pendants, and they are in charge of transportation on this realm. The moon elves wear pendants marked with the crescent moon, and they supply Firefly wine to vendors and businesses. The elves of the vale wear sickle pendants. They capture and tame wild unicorns, and sell their hair for clothing. The ice elves wear snowflake pendants, and they supply ice and certain frozen goods to the rest of the realm.”

“So castes…” Jane said thoughtfully. “Are there differences in their culture, or how did these castes come about?”

“The castes are the result of thousands of years of careful selection. The very first Light Elves divided themselves over the realm based on their interests, abilities, and occasionally political beliefs. It was not so different than your countries on Midgard. Over time, they did indeed develop their own culture of sorts, though they all still answer to Queen Aelsa and Ljosalfgard. When a young elf comes of age, he or she must choose the life that they wish to have. Some choose to stay within the caste in which they were raised, while others strike out into the unknown. It’s a coming of age in a way, and it keeps the realm connected, peaceful, and productive.”

“Can we see them all?” Jane asked hopefully, fixing him with what she hoped was a winning smile.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and Jane felt giddy with excitement. “I certainly hope you don’t value your sleep,” he chuckled.

“Sleep is for the weak. I want adventure.”

“Then you shall have it.”

He smiled at her in a way that nearly took her breath away, his bright green eyes promising her everything she had ever wanted. She felt a strange sensation in her chest, and the magic that usually came alive in his presence now burned through her veins in a slow ache. She felt heat rising in her cheeks and she looked away. When she chanced a glimpse of him again, he was not looking straight at her, but he was smirking all the same. 

Across the table, Senator Milkmane’s mood seemed to have improved somewhat. He was no longer glaring daggers at the god of mischief. He motioned to one of the elves that were attending their table. 

Scantily clad male and female elves with golden pendants affixed with X’s funneled into the great hall. The women were clad in only silk thongs, the rest of their bodies free for all to view. They scattered out, entertaining the men at the table. Several congregated around the senator, and the rest danced around the room, rubbing themselves against the men with abandon. Fandral and Volstagg grinned at the presence of the women, and sat back so they could work. Two of the women pressed themselves up suggestively against Loki. 

Jane felt sick and angry. They shouldn’t be touching him. She didn’t want anyone to touch him, especially not these women.

Loki’s body stiffened uncomfortably and his hands curled into fists at his side. The astrophysicist couldn’t take it anymore. She was about to give the women a piece of her mind, when she felt soft flesh rub up against her back.

She turned to see a male elf dressed in only a silk man thong rubbing his body against her. Jane nearly freaked. Her magic urged her to leave, the pull to move so strong it made her nauseous. Before she could even get up, Loki was on his feet, his face contorted in rage. 

“DO NOT TOUCH HER!” he snarled, and Jane ducked as his fist flew over her head and struck the elf directly in the face.

Everything blurred together after that. She remembered Harwan pushing her out of the way as Loki and the nearly naked elf brawled. It was an absolute shit show. The elf got one good punch in on the god of mischief before being laid out. 

Watching Loki fight with his magic and his dagger was deadly and graceful, but watching him fight with his fists was something else entirely. He was wild. His swings were powerful and uncontrolled, like a loose cannon. His lips were pulled back into a snarl, and his green eyes were all passion and fury. Jane wondered if it was the magic. She wondered if it pulled him to recklessly keep her untouched by others as it did to her. 

The god of mischief struck the elf again and again, beating him until he bled. When he brandished his dagger, Volstagg jumped into the fray and tried to pull him off of the elf. When he was unsuccessful, Fandral joined and together they restrained him. 

Only then did he seem to calm down. He took a few deep breaths, his eyes focused on her. She saw the anger bleed from his features to be replaced by worry.

A few feet away Senator Milkmane watched the scene with mild fury. His eyes narrowed to slits, and Jane could see him gnashing his teeth together angrily. “Even after all these years, you are still a petulant little boy,” he sneered. “You do whatever pleases you with no thought to anyone else. If Queen Aelsa would not be angry with me, I would turn you away for your insolence.”

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault,” Jane interrupted, speaking to the senator for the first time since they had arrived. Milkmane looked at her quizzically as though he had never heard a woman speak before. “He surprised me,” she continued. “I freaked out and Loki thought he was protecting me. It won’t happen again.”

The senator regarded her coolly before turning his back to them. “Have someone show them to their rooms,” he commanded. “And have our guards keep an eye on them. They don’t need to go anywhere without an escort, and I don’t want the castle destroyed while the queen’s away.”

Jane sighed, hoping that Queen Aelsa liked Loki more than the senator did. If she didn’t they were totally screwed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

Mischa traveled through Vanaheim’s forests with practiced ease, headed towards her father’s tree house. It was late, but he would still be awake. He had not slept much since Bjorn’s disappearance and neither had she. The fate of her realm was uncertain, and it kept her up at night. She had spent countless hours trying to determine how they could get the upper hand on their enemies, and how they could prevent this sort of disaster from happening again in the future. If there was a future, that is.

A rustle in the trees to her right caused her to freeze. Mischa whipped her head around to see a pair of yellow eyes peering at her through the darkness. A low growl sounded out, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in warning. She reached for the knife she always carried on her hip, and gripped the handle tightly.

“Princess Mischa!” a voice rang out behind her. Heavy footfalls made their way to her side, and Thor came to stand next to her, looking off into the forest. “What troubles you, Princess?” he asked curiously. “Has the enemy found our location?”

She glanced into the trees again, only to find the yellow eyes gone. 

“No,” she replied, not wishing for the crown prince of Asgard to think her crazy. “I just… I thought that I heard something.”

“It is unwise for you to travel on your own this late at night. Allow me to accompany you to your destination.

He extended his arm to her, and Mischa locked hers into his easily, happily accepting his offer. “Thank you.”

The thunder god walked with her through the forest, his presence dispelling any fears the watching yellow eyes had invoked. They were silent for some time as they walked, until the princess gathered the courage to broach a topic she was particularly curious about.

“I have something that I need to ask you, and I hope that I’m not being too invasive,” she began slowly.

“Anything,” Thor smiled. “There is not much I consider to be overly forward.”

“It’s about your brother, Loki. I overheard a few of your men talking about how he gave his magic to a mortal. I was curious to know if that rumor was true.”

Thor regarded her carefully, and when he finally spoke his words were guarded. “It is true.”

“I used to hear stories as a child of mages giving their gift to others, but I did not know it was truly possible. It is impressive.”

“It is.”

They arrived at her father’s tree house and she bowed to Thor. “Thank you for your escort, Prince Thor. I truly appreciate all you have done for my family and for our realm.”

“The pleasure is mine, Princess.” He bowed and kissed her knuckles before leaving her. 

Mischa turned over the implications of what the thunder god had told her as she began to climb the ladder to the tree house to see her father. King Njord was fully dressed and standing alone on his balcony, the moonlight throwing him in shadow. She climbed up and came to stand next to him wordlessly. 

“He’s not coming back,” she said quietly.

“I know.”

She draped her arms over the wooden railing and sighed. “All of this has kept me up at night. I worry constantly. We’re weak. This invasion has revealed how defenseless we truly are. Without Asgard we would have already fallen. You know this to be true.”

“Aye,” Njord agreed. “We owe much to Asgard. Our ancestors used to wield magic as the elves do. Ever since our magic disappeared we have not been the same. Vanaheim is not mighty as it once was.”

“What if we could be mighty again?”

“What do you mean?” her father asked. 

“I have heard murmurs among the men of Odin that Prince Loki has given his magic to a mortal. I asked Prince Thor, and he revealed that these rumors were true. Think of it, Father! We could convince him to give his magic to you and I, and we could share it with others on our realm. We would no longer be defenseless. We could be a mighty realm once again.”

“A grand plan, my daughter, but you are forgetting something very important. What you seek is blood magic. There would be a cost, and Prince Loki would not give you such a gift for free. The mortal he has shared his magic with most assuredly gave him something very valuable in return. We have nothing to offer him. You would be better off taking a well-bred mage from Alfheim for a husband and letting your children inherit his magic.”

Njord sighed deeply. “If you are interested in such a thing, I could arrange it for you when the time is right, but Prince Loki sharing his magic is not the answer. His blood is tainted now. Between you and I, Odin has sentenced him to death for his crimes. It is not well known, but the mage prince will soon lose his head.”

“A shame,” Mischa commented. “I rather liked him when we were children.”

“Aye. The world is not what it used to be and many have changed.”

The royals of Vanaheim stood silent for some time, both looking at the moon through the canopy of trees. Mischa knew that her father’s logic was sound, but she had never been one to sit by and let others have what she desired. She was no brood mare. Marrying a mage would be advantageous, but it would not get her what she truly wanted. 

She wanted to wield magic like her ancestors did long ago before the ability was lost to their realm. Prince Loki had given his gift to a mortal. He was capable of giving it to her as well, and he would give it to her. 

She only needed to offer him something that he couldn’t refuse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfheim

Jane followed a young and very pretty elf to her quarters. The walk was not long, but there was plenty to see. Hologram statues littered the hallways, and portraits on the wall depicting former rulers of Alfheim came to life as she passed. She saw an elf delivering food to a few of the rooms, and he didn’t even have to touch the cart or the trays on it. Everything floated and moved on its own. Every hologram and photo was enchanted. It was a realm ruled by magic, and it was the coolest thing the astrophysicist had ever seen.

The elf stopped at a large oak door, and opened it for her without even touching the handle. “Your quarters, Lady Jane,” she bowed. “If you want for anything, you need only call my name. It is Tamara.”

“Thank you, Tamara,” Jane smiled. “Where will Loki be staying? I wish to see him later this evening.”

Tamara frowned. “We have been instructed to keep watch on the two of you,” she admitted. “And you are not allowed to leave your quarters after dark. The Senator has stationed guards to ensure that you are where you are supposed to be.”

Jane felt a flash of anger at this treatment. “Are we guests or prisoners?” she growled.

“I am sorry, Lady Jane,” Tamara said weakly. “I do not agree, but the Senator is in charge while the queen is away. I must obey his orders.”

The astrophysicist immediately felt guilty for taking her anger out on the elf girl. She had done nothing wrong. “I understand,” she replied, trying to smooth things over. “You do what you have to do.”

Truth be told, she was angry, but she wasn’t worried. She knew Loki, and there was no way he was going to obey those orders. He would find some way to sneak out, and he would come for her, she was sure of it. 

Tamara left her and Jane looked over her temporary quarters with awe. The ceiling was high, and painted with murals like the hallways. Gold pillars rose up from marble floors to support the ceiling, giving her room a very Roman feel. The bed was huge and looked insanely comfortable. It was made of white wood, the knots and markings of the tree still visible, and the sheets and pillowcases were a gold satin. A closet bigger than any she had ever had on Earth claimed an entire wall, and was filled to the brim with elven clothing of all kinds.

Massive windows took over one wall, giving her a nighttime view of the castle’s garden several stories below, and the grounds beyond it.

When she saw the adjoining bathroom she was in heaven. A clawfoot tub stood in the center, with soaps and shampoos of all kinds strewn along its edges. A vanity and mirror stood in the corner, their very size larger than the entire bathroom she had owned in London. Golden towels lay fluffed and ready for use to the side of the vanity. 

And she absolutely intended to use them.

The astrophysicist decided that a bath in the glorious clawfoot tub was in order while she waited to see what Loki would do. She ran some water and found a golden silk robe hanging on the other side of the tub. When the water was to her liking she stripped and slid in, sighing as the water relieved all of her tension. She relaxed and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

A ping from her bedroom caused her to open her eyes in alarm. Another ping sounded out, and then another. Jane rose from the tub and grabbed the golden robe, wrapping it around her as she went into the bedroom. 

A rock hit one of her windows and bounced off, pinging with the impact. She walked to the window and looked down, only to find Loki looking up at her with a handful of rocks and a wicked grin on his face.

Jane found the latch and opened the window before he could throw another rock. Faster than she thought possible, he scaled the wall, grabbing onto anything and everything he could find until he reached her window ledge. How he made the climb in his armor she would never know, but he did. 

Loki let himself into her quarters like he owned the place. He regarded her silk bathrobe with mild amusement, and to her surprise he reached out and playfully lifted the hem near her thigh. 

Oh hell no. He was not going to ruin her bath and then try to cop a feel. Not happening.

Jane slapped his hand so hard he was momentarily stunned. She expected him to be angry with her, but he just smiled sheepishly like a boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Did you miss me?” he smirked, but she ignored him.

“It’s been ten minutes, Loki! Ten minutes! I knew you would find a way to get over here, but I thought I would at least have time for a bath first.”

“That could be arranged. I’ll join you if you’d like. You need only ask, my dear.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re the one that asked to see all of Alfheim.” He pointed out. “I’m just here to oblige you.”

“Are we leaving now?”

“We can,” he smirked. “Unless you’d rather have a bath.”

“Screw that,” the astrophysicist laughed. “Let’s go on an adventure.”

She changed back into her t-shirt and jeans in the bathroom while Loki waited patiently outside. When she was dressed, she joined him. “So how are we getting out of here, and where are we going?” she asked.

“The destination is to be a surprise. We have to lose our shadows before we can leave. They can detect the use of magic in our quarters, so we’re going out the same way I came in.”

The god of mischief found his way to the window and climbed outside. He hung from the window’s ledge, jumped, and landed gracefully in the grass several stories below. Jane stared at him.

“There’s no way I’m jumping,” she declared adamantly. “I’ll break my legs.”

“You want adventure, you have to jump,” Loki told her. “I’ll catch you, and you won’t break those pretty legs of yours.”

The astrophysicist sighed, and reluctantly hauled herself outside of the window. “Why do I do this to myself?” she muttered, before she let go of the edge.

He caught her as she fell, pulling the breathless astrophysicist into his arms with ease. “Wow,” she gasped, grinning. “I always forget how strong you are.” He held her for a few seconds longer than necessary before letting her down. 

“Now that were out of the castle we can use our magic,” he began. “We are going to apprehend a ride and escape from the castle grounds, but there are guards that keep watch at night. We need to use invisibility to escape their sight. You’re ready to learn, but that would require you to relax for longer than a mere second.”

“I can relax,” Jane scowled. She took a deep breath and tried to relax the tension in her shoulders. Loki sighed. 

He moved to stand behind her, placed his hands firmly on her elbows, and pulled her back into his chest. Jane could feel the calm, steady rise and fall of his chest against her back and she instantly began to relax. The tension drained out of her shoulders and she leaned against him, emptying her mind of all anxiety and excitement. 

“That’s it, Jane,” he murmured in approval. “Now focus on becoming invisible. You don’t want to be seen, so don’t let anyone see you.”

The astrophysicist matched her breaths to his, focusing on being in the moment. She thought of invisibility, and then commanded it. She felt the slightest brush of air against her body, and when she looked down she could no longer see her hands or feet.

“Very good, Jane,” Loki whispered, so close his breath tickled her neck. “You’re a quick learner.”

He released her and took her hand before disappearing alongside her. It was a strange sensation following him. She couldn’t see him and she couldn’t see herself. She could feel him though. His long fingers entwined with hers, and he led her gently, slowing his pace enough that she never felt as though he was dragging her. 

They stole through the castle grounds, passing by guards who gave no inclination they even knew the two of them were there. It was exhilarating, and Jane felt as though she understood why Loki had developed a mischievous streak. If she could have snuck around like this as a child she would have. It was fun. 

He led her to the stables, and the astrophysicist immediately lost her invisibility and gasped when she saw the animals within. 

Winged cats as large as horses stretched lazily within the wooden stalls. They spread their wings, flapping them occasionally as they paced the ground. Their yellow eyes observed her with boredom as she openly gaped at their size.

“These are…This is… Oh my god! These cats are huge! And their wings are massive!” Jane nearly shouted as she mentally freaked out. “Are these grown up versions of the ones I played with in the city?”

“Yes.”

“This is incredible!” 

She went into scientist mode, practically hanging from the door of one of the stalls as she tried to get closer to the cats. The orange cat with golden wings inside of the stall she was hanging on stalked toward her curiously. Jane extended her hand, uncurling her fingers towards the cat. The beast touched her fingers with its nose and purred loudly. She laughed and gently stroked the cat on the forehead, running her fingers through its soft fur as it closed its eyes and purred.

“Would you like to ride him?”

Jane’s head whipped around to stare at the god of mischief wide-eyed. 

“What?” she gasped. She couldn’t have heard that correctly, but the mischievous grin on Loki’s face told her that he said exactly what she thought he’d said. “Um… Yeah, I would like to ride him! What sort of question is that?”

Loki smirked and shifted, taking the form of an elven guard. “Make yourself invisible,” he commanded her. “Once we get him outside of the castle grounds, we will be free to do what we want.”

Jane’s grin was so wide, she feared it might tear her face in half. She focused, calming herself, and then disappearing with much less effort than her last attempt. She saw the pride Loki held for her in the way his eyes lit up watching her master her magic. In a strange way she wanted him to be proud of her, and it made her heart flutter in her chest to know that he was, even if he didn’t say it. 

The god of mischief attached a rope to the cat’s collar and led the beast outside. She followed. There were only two guards on duty between the stables and the gates, and neither questioned the guard leading the winged cat. 

Just another absurd day on Alfheim, she supposed. 

When he was safely clear of the castle, Loki shifted back, and Jane became visible at his side. “They didn’t even look at us!” she grinned. “This is so cool!”

They led the winged cat into the trees and Loki let out a low whistle. The cat bowed, pressing its face to the ground, and lowering its shoulders to Jane’s thighs.

“Get on,” the god of mischief encouraged her. “He’s waiting.”

Jane inhaled slowly, trying not to be too overly excited. She knew she was making a fool of herself in front of Loki, but she almost thought that he enjoyed it. Maybe her reaction was as strange to him as the sights of Alfheim were to her. 

“Breathe, Jane,” Loki laughed. “Your mortal heart will give out soon if you don’t.”

She took a few deep breaths, managing not to further embarrass herself. She placed her hands on either side of the cat’s neck, and with a nod from Loki, she pulled herself onto its back. She sat on top of the beast with barely contained glee. Loki gave her a genuine smile that nearly stopped her heart. He threw one of his long legs over the cat’s neck and positioned himself in front of Jane.

“Hold on tight,” he commanded her before clicking his tongue. 

This time the astrophysicist didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his waist. His body was warm and solid, and she pressed her face against his back as she gripped him tightly. 

Beneath her, the winged cat rose to his full height and took off at a sprint. She tightened her grip around Loki’s waist as she struggled to keep her balance. Ahead of them, a massive tree rose up, and the cat ran straight for it. Before Jane had a chance to scream, the cat flapped his wings and went airborne. Jane buried her face in Loki’s back, her shouts muffled by his cloak, and she heard him laugh.

The cat soared, taking them higher and higher into the air. Jane looked down, only to immediately regret that decision. The trees below them shrank to tiny pinpoints, and the castle lights became more and more distant. Loki shouted and laughed again when Jane burrowed into him. 

The winged cat leveled out as they touched the stars. The astrophysicist finally allowed herself to relax her hold on the god of mischief, smiling at the sky around them. She looked down at the clouds, and lunged for Loki’s waist once again. 

“Holy shit!” she shouted. “This is insane!”

The massive cat cut through the air with a speed rivaled by none, leaving a trail of clouds in his wake. Jane whooped in victory and let go, only to wrap her arms around Loki more loosely and lean into his back.

“When you lived here did you do this all the time?” she shouted above the wind.

“When I could sneak out I would,” he shouted back. “I wasn’t supposed to ride the cats, but that never stopped me.”

“You’re a bad influence! Now you’ve got me breaking the rules!”

“I could turn this cat around and take you back, Jane Foster,” he threatened playfully. “Or you could take a chance at getting in trouble and go on an adventure with me. Your choice.”

“I’d choose adventure with you any day,” she smiled, and knew it was true. Jane Foster sat atop the back of a flying cat, and when she reached out, she touched the stars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the land beneath them changed to gardens, sand, and water, Loki whistled. The cat dove down, causing Jane to grip him tightly once again. They descended through the sky, and the winged cat angled itself so that they flew alongside a body of water. 

The cat landed, his wings flapping more and more slowly, and his legs running in stride with his speed. He decreased his speed until they came to a stop alongside the water. 

The god of mischief dismounted the beast, landing on sand, and helped Jane down behind him. He clicked his tongue twice, and the cat stretched, relieved of its duties for the moment. The astrophysicist ran her hands through the feline’s soft, orange fur, laughing when he purred under her touch. 

“Walk with me?” Loki asked as he extended his hand. 

Jane gave him a shy smile that he had been seeing quite a bit over the last few days. Her cheeks flushed with color as she placed her hand in his. Loki laced their fingers together and sighed, the sheer feeling of rightness at her hand in his surprising. It was as if everything he had ever known or believed in was muddled except for this. It was right, it was true, it was the purest feeling he’d ever known. 

Of course, it was only the magic, he reminded himself. Their bond ran deep, and it felt right because she held a part of him. Nothing more. But he couldn’t deny that her skin felt deliciously good against his.

They walked along the sand at the water’s edge. The water, which was crystal clear during the day, was an inky blue under the moon’s light. The moon illuminated their path, casting the sand in a pale silver light. It was a beautiful evening, and he walked with an arguably beautiful woman. The moonlight played across Jane’s face, giving her an ethereal look, almost like a Valkyrie come to take him to Valhalla. He had to admit that if the Valkyries were so beautiful, he would not hesitate to leave with them.

“This is Hummingbird Bay,” Loki informed her. “The sea elves live here in their houses of shells, as do more hummingbirds than you could ever count. The elves make their living fishing, and growing fruits, vegetables, and flowers in their gardens. The hummingbirds drink from the bay and pollinate the plants. At night they reside in the gardens. I will take you there, but first I thought you might like to see the bay, and hear the mermaids sing.”

“Mermaids?” Jane gaped. “You mean like the mythical humanoid creatures with tails like fish?”

“Those are the ones.”

“I just rode a cat with wings,” she sighed. “At this point, I’m not sure why I’m surprised that there are mermaids here.”

“Would you like to hear them sing?”

“Absolutely.”

“You have to sing to them,” the god of mischief told her. “Sing, and they will answer you back.”

“Sing?” she froze. “Oh no… There’s no way I’m singing.” Her face grew dark with blush, even in the moonlight. “Can’t you sing to them?”

“I could,” he acknowledged. “But I wish to hear your voice.” The truth tumbled from his lips before he even thought to lie, the admission surprising them both.

“Why?” Jane asked warily. “So you can tease me?”

“I will not laugh. You have my word.”

She looked him over skeptically, her cheeks bright with blush, and sighed. “Okay, I’ll do it,” she conceded. “But no laughing.”

“Never. You have my word.”

“When she was just a girl,” Jane sang hesitantly. “She expected the world. But it flew away from her reach. So she ran away in her sleep, and dreamed of para-para-paradise, every time she closed her eyes. In the night, the stormy night, she’ll close her eyes. In the night, the stormy night, away she’ll fly.”

Loki listened, not once even tempted to laugh. Jane’s voice was not the most beautiful he had ever heard. She could not make a living as a singer, but it was soft and comforting, much like Frigga’s lullabies had been when he was a child. He listened, trying to commit her voice to memory, so that he would be able to recall it at a later time. When she stopped singing, he resisted the urge to ask her to continue. It would not do for Jane to think him so eager to hear her voice.

Jane dared a glance at him, her face bright with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I don’t remember all of the words, and I can’t sing.”

“It matters not. You sing well enough, and it would be unfair if you were endowed with intelligence, beauty, and a songbird’s voice. You can’t have everything, Jane Foster,” he smirked.

“Was that a backhanded compliment?” she smiled wryly. “Why Loki, I believe you just called me brilliant and beautiful. Is that what you think of me?”

This time it was the god of mischief that blushed. 

In the bay beside them a melodic sound arose, saving him from a response. It was like the wind caressing metal chimes in a light afternoon breeze. The mermaids of Hummingbird Bay sang to them, their voices rising as one from the water. Beside him Jane grinned, her hazel eyes lighting up beneath the moonlight.

“It worked!” she exclaimed happily. “Listen to them! They’re singing to us!”

They listened for a few minutes, until the sound of the mermaid’s voices died down to a quiet chatter. The astrophysicist practically jumped up and down with childish excitement.

“That was so cool! Sing to them, Loki! I want to hear them again!”

“Why don’t you sing to them?” he suggested. “They seem to enjoy your voice.”

“I already did. It’s your turn now. It’s only fair since you made me sing. And besides… I wish to hear your voice.” She said the last part so soflty that the god of mischief questioned if he’d even heard it. Jane looked out over the bay, as if she were embarrassed by her confession.

Loki knew many songs from his feasts as Asgard’s tables. There were songs of war and songs of lust, songs of pride, and songs of the blood of enemies, but only one song came to his mind in this moment.

“How long must I pine here, my sad vigil keeping,” he sang softly. “Uncheered by one love-word, one love-touch of thine. Art thou living indeed or beneath the waves sleeping? Oh, living or dead, love, bequeath me a sign. If I were afloat on the wide gleaming ocean, and thou waiting here at the edge of the sea. No lure of the tropics could blunt my devotion. Nor death and his terrors could hold me from thee.”

He was aware of Jane’s eyes on him as he sang, watching him intently. It was strange to sing for her, and he found himself wondering why he had chosen to indulge her. Had his heart grown so soft that he aimed to please her? He stopped singing when the mermaids returned song, their melodic voices filling the air and riding on the waves. 

“An old Norse song sung in the halls of Odin,” he told her. “I sang in your language so you could understand.”

“Thank you,” Jane said softly. “That was… really nice.”

Loki slipped his hand in hers once again, enjoying the way her fingers curled around his automatically. “I have something else to show you.”

The god of mischief led her further down the sandy bay until they came to the sea elves homes. Houses made of shells stood off the water’s edge, enchanted lanterns giving the shells a soft, golden glow. A few elves were outside, processing their catches from the day to trade when they went to the market at dawn. The elves waved as they passed, and Jane was determined to say hello to all of them. 

They managed to pass several dozen shell houses with only minimal stops to speak with the locals. Those they did speak with were happy to share local lore, songs, and customs with the curious Midgardian who had caught the eye of Prince Loki. 

He was surprised to realize that Jane’s curiosity didn’t bother him in the least. He was pleased to see her taking interest in all he had to show her, and he enjoyed sharing his knowledge with her. She was intelligent and eager to learn, and he found that he enjoyed her company very much.

When they reached the gardens that were kept behind the sea elves’ homes, Jane gaped in awe. Rows of vegetables and flowers stretched as far as the eye could see. Climbing flowers and grape vines of vivid reds, oranges, yellows, and purples climbed ten feet in the air, their branches filling in empty spaces between crops and creating a wall of green on all sides of them. Fruit trees planted behind the vegetables hung over the paths between rows, creating an almost cavern-like feel. The moonlight shone through the branches, bathing the path before them in silver luminescence. 

The astrophysicist ran ahead of him, stopping to smell a nearly fluorescent orange lily. “These are beautiful!” she exclaimed. “I had no idea flowers came in colors like this! It makes our flowers on Earth seem dull in comparison.”

Loki smirked, and while she was busy trying to sniff all of the flowers, he took the liberty of wowing her yet again. He reached for the nearest fruit tree and grabbed hold of the branches, shaking them lightly. 

Hundreds of hummingbirds exploded from the foliage around them, their colors shimmering in the moonlight like a thousand iridescent rainbows. Their tiny wings beat so fast that they were a blur. The hummingbirds flew through the air, whipping around the two of them. Jane laughed as her hair flew wildly, grinning from ear to ear, and Loki couldn’t help but smile. 

He reached a hand out, palm up, and let the green glow of his magic swirl around his fingertips. Several of the hummingbirds flew to him and landed in his palm, flitting their tiny wings and extending their thin beaks to touch the glow.

“They just come to you like that?” the astrophysicist asked in awe.

“Try it,” he responded simply.

Jane held her hands out, palms up, and her magic swirled across her fingertips. The hummingbirds started to flit towards her, and Loki placed his hands underneath hers to keep them steady. 

“Do not move,” he instructed her. 

Several tiny hummingbirds landed on her palms, flitting their wings and reaching for her magic. Jane’s face lit up in wonder and awe, and Loki found himself smiling in a way he was unaccustomed to. She was so easy to please, and even the simplest of things had her gawking in childlike fascination.

Her eyes left the hummingbirds and met his, the joy and awe he saw there taking his breath away. He felt his chest tighten uncomfortably and a flutter of nervousness seize his abdomen. 

The god of mischief had taken his share of lovers, but none of them had ever looked at him the way Jane Foster did. It was as though he had hung the moon, or created the very stars she so liked to observe. It was as though he were the prince he could have been if he had not grown up in Thor’s shadow. It was as though he were the only man she had ever laid eyes on. 

The look was fleeting, and Jane turned her attention back to the tiny birds in her hands, but the damage was already done. 

She said something about the hummingbirds, but Loki was no longer listening. His mind was reeling. He thought of why he was here with Jane. Her sickness. His promise to Thor. He thought of Asgard’s throne, which would be his if he could save her. He thought of his brother, Thor, who loved her dearly and would marry her as soon as he could. And lastly, he thought of the way she had looked at him, and wanted so much more. Suddenly, he felt sick.

“Loki?” Jane cut into his thoughts, her hazel eyes fixing him with worry. “Are you alright?”

He waved off her concern as the last iridescent hummingbird flew from Jane’s hands. “It’s nothing. Let me show you the rest of the garden.”

And he did. The two of them spent hours walking through rows of flowers, vegetables, and fruit trees, the hummingbirds flitting around them as they walked. They talked and laughed. Jane stopped to sniff the flowers and tried to catch more hummingbirds with her magic. It was fun, and Loki hadn’t felt so relaxed in a long time. Only when Jane yawned, did he suggest heading back to the castle.

The ride back was easy. Jane was less fearful on the winged cat, and though she still gripped his waist tightly, she was no longer worried they would plummet to their deaths. When they made it back to Jane’s quarters she was giddy and exhausted. 

Loki had intended to leave her for the few hours that remained of darkness, but somehow he found himself removing his armor and sitting on one side of her bed, while the astrophysicist laid down on the other.

He did not know why he felt the need to indulge her, but he would stay until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep, he would leave. That was all. 

Loki watched Jane until her breathing slowed and then evened out. He watched the way her forehead smoothed out, and her lips curved up into the slightest of smiles. 

He would stay to watch her for a few more minutes, and then he would leave.

The god of mischief felt his eyes grow heavy from weeks of little to no sleep. He would get up. He would sneak back over to his quarters, and he would sleep.

Except he didn’t.

Loki closed his eyes and fell asleep next to Jane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Tony Stark sat with Natasha in the hospital for the very last time. She was looking and getting around much better than the last time he had come to visit. She moved about the room with strength and surety, collecting everything she knew to be hers. The Black Widow was due to be discharged that afternoon, and it was clear that she thought it was about damn time.

“That disgusting mess of food they gave me on Wednesday, you know… the one that was supposed to be chicken,” she threw up her fingers in air quotations at the word chicken. “Yeah… There’s no way that was chicken. That was some mutated bird meat that they tried to flavor like chicken and failed. I’ll probably get cancer or grow an extra head for eating it.”

“It was probably payback for putting that poor nurse in a chokehold last week,” Tony retorted. “I don’t think you were their favorite patient after that.”

“She deserved it,” Natasha defended hotly. “Coming at me in the middle of the night with a needle, like some sort of assassin. What did she expect?”

“She was just taking some blood. I don’t think she expected you to rip out your IVs and attack her.”

Tony’s tablet chimed with a new message, and he retrieved it from his bag. “Jarvis is finished decoding Saber’s files,” he said as he read the title of the file that had been emailed to him. 

Natasha threw down her collection of travel pillows and was at his side instantly. “Let’s see it.”

Tony opened the file. Pages worth of information and photos spilled out over screen. He and Natasha began to read through the file, each page sounding more and more ominous. 

The photos showed prototypes for handheld nuclear weaponry, the likes of which Tony had only imagined building when Stark Industries was in the weapons trade. There were several photos of special made armor and small, long-range weapons with silencers. Files filled with photos and information on leaders of defense around the world, along with monetary figures displayed over the screen. 

Beneath all of this information was another file labeled Project Catalyst. Tony clicked on the file and began reading. Photos of himself, Natasha, and Clint in their disguises, beaten and bloody were included, along with photos of around ten other men in the same condition. Some he recognized from his time in Saber’s compound, and others he didn’t. 

A video was included at the bottom of the file, and he clicked play. One of the men from the photos was instructed by someone off camera to kill a man with a razor blade. He did so without hesitation, slitting the throat of a man who screamed for help. That same man was then asked to turn the razor blade on himself. He did, not even blinking. The man cut his wrist and bled out, while the man off camera mentioned words like subjects, obedient, investment potential, sales, and test run.

“Oh my God,” Natasha breathed as they finished reading the file. “We have to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. They have to see this now.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfheim

Jane opened her eyes to daylight streaming through the curtains of her temporary bedroom on Alfheim. The whites and golds of the elvish décor sparkled in the morning sun, giving the whole room a surreal feel.

A soft exhale caught her attention, and she turned over to see Loki sleeping next to her. He was dressed in his green tunic and black pants, his bare feet stretching over to claim her side of the bed. His raven hair splayed out across one of the pillows, and his face was smooth and relaxed. The sunlight played across him, bathing his face in soft golds, and making him look like an angel in human form.

She sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of him. She had not expected to wake with him next to her. The scandal this would cause if anyone were to see this was unimaginable, even if there was nothing going on between them. And Jane was certain that Thor would not approve if he discovered his brother had shared a bed with her for any reason at all.

But even knowing that, Jane had no desire to wake him. 

His presence was soothing, and her magic hummed excitedly in her veins when he was near. It was like a soft burn, heating up her whole body and making her tingle with pleasure in all the right places. It was addicting in a way. 

It helped that she enjoyed his company as well. Traveling with Loki had been more fun than anything she had ever done in her life. He seemed to be having a good a time with her as well. She had seen him laugh and smile more and more often, giving her a small glimpse of the man Thor had grown up with.

The scary part was that she really liked the man she saw. 

She liked him so much that she had begun to wonder what would have happened if she had met him before Thor was banished from Asgard, before he set into motion events that would drive him past the point of no return. Would she have spent over two years of her life hating him? Would she have chosen his company to Thor’s if she’d had the chance to meet him first? And if she would have, what did that say about her relationship with Thor? Did she truly love him as she believed she did? Or was Loki right when he said that her feelings for Thor were merely lust that would fade in time once she grew to know him better?

So many questions and no answers.

Jane watched Loki sleep, letting the steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath lull her into contentment. She felt the urge to touch him, but she resisted, knowing that he would wake if she did. 

Her eyes landed on the metal collar she had used against him so long ago, and she briefly wondered if Loki would be here with her right now if he wasn’t under duress. She liked to think that he would, but the logical part of her brain insisted that he would bolt if he could. 

She frowned, the thought of him leaving her to die alone stinging like betrayal. 

She turned her mind to the workings of the collar, pondering if there was a way she could remove it. Obviously, neither magic, nor strength had any effect on it, or Loki would already be free. If it had a weakness, it had to be something else. 

Curiosity got the better of her, and the astrophysicist reached her hand out slowly. She barely touched the collar, letting her magic flow through it. She could feel the magical ties that kept it in place. They pulsed and thrummed like a living being. They were strong, and resisted her magic with ease. She probed them, looking for weaknesses and found none. It seemed hopeless, but if she could find some way to break the bonds, or even briefly disrupt them, they might be able to get the collar off.

“I believe I gave you a necklace on Muspelheim,” the god of mischief grunted, his eyes still closed as though he were sleeping. “This one is mine. You can’t have it.”

The corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile and Jane laughed.

“Wouldn’t you like to get rid of it?”

“Obviously,” he snorted, opening his bright green eyes to focus on her. “But it can’t be done. No magic in all the realms can undo the Allfather’s command.”

“Maybe not magic, but what about science?”

“Science,” he groaned. “Always science… Don’t you realize that they’re one and the same?”

“No they’re not,” Jane countered. “Science is based on research and the laws of nature. Magic is will power and control of the laws of nature. They’re not the same.”

“Still won’t work.”

“Is that a challenge?”

The turning of the doorknob had Jane scrambling off of the bed. A quick glance at Loki proved that he was gone, the golden sheets of the bed crumpled where he had been only a moment before. The door opened to reveal the slender form of Tamara, who held a tray of muffins and what looked like bacon and eggs.

“Good morning, Lady Jane,” she greeted cheerily, as she sat the tray on the table next to the bed and retrieved a small vase of purple flowers from a cart she kept outside. “Prince Loki asked that these be brought to you this morning,” she said. “He also informed me to tell you that he requests your presence in the castle gardens after breakfast.”

She handed the flowers to Jane, who sniffed the appreciatively. They smelled like a mixture of lilac and honeysuckle, sweet and delicious. “He’s full of surprises, isn’t he?” the astrophysicist asked, more to herself than to the elven girl. 

Tamara smiled. “He’s quite handsome,” she noted. “More so than I thought he would be. You’re truly lucky. Most elven women would gladly give their magic to be with him. How long have you and Prince Loki been together?”

“Huh? Oh… Oh, no…no, no, no… It’s not like that… We’re not… We’re not together.”

Jane could feel the heat in her cheeks at the girl’s assumptions. 

“Oh,” Tamara said thoughtfully. “I see…” 

From the look on her face, Jane could tell that she most definitely did not see. 

“Thank you for bringing these,” the astrophysicist threw out quickly. “And if you see Prince Loki, please let him know that I will meet him after breakfast.”

“Is there anything else I can help you with, Lady Jane?”

She was about to say no, but the closet full of clothes caught her eye and the t-shirt and jeans she’d been wearing for the last two days didn’t exactly scream classy. 

“Actually,” she began hesitantly. “How much do you know about clothes?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamara led her out to the gardens, and Jane began to feel strangely self-conscious. The cocktail dress the elven girl had chosen for her was pretty, and she was aware that she probably looked ridiculous in it. It was a powder blue and made of some sort of shiny linen. It felt so light it was almost like wearing nothing at all. The neckline was too low for her liking, but showed off the Scabrite necklace Loki had given her quite nicely. It was short too, barely covering her thighs, and she constantly felt the need to pull it down. Tamara insisted that she looked stunning, but Jane felt more like an awkward preteen than a beautiful woman.

The castle gardens were breathtaking, and the astrophysicist was at once delighted. Flowers of all kinds and every color stretched as far as the eye could see. Fountains littered the landscape, their white stone carvings of elves, birds, and unicorns shining brightly and moving beneath the sunlight. Streams of water poured out from the carvings, and spilled into the bowls beneath them. Birds flitted past, their songs echoing in the air, and the whole world seemed at peace.

Jane entered the gardens, looking for Loki. The flowers seemed to turn as she passed, swiveling their heads to face her. At first she had imagined it, but after the fourth flower turned right in front of her eyes, she couldn’t deny it. It was strange, but thrilling to see magic at work where she hadn’t expected it.

She passed a fountain with a stone unicorn carving. The unicorn threw it’s head back and kicked out its front legs as she passed. Water sprayed all around her, each droplet taking on a rainbow of color before it hit the ground. She watched the fountain move in awe, the sheer, unbelievable ingenuity of it overwhelming. 

Jane felt branches brush the right side of her body, and then push her forward. She stumbled, and fell into a solid wall of flesh. She flailed backwards, feeling a strong pair of arms grip her elbows and right her balance before she fell. 

“Careful, Jane,” Loki said softly, his voice velvet to her ears. 

“Oh!” she gasped. “I’m glad it’s you and not someone else. I know this is going to sound crazy, but the plants…” she trailed off, because Loki was most definitely not listening.

His eyes roamed her body boldly, and she found herself wishing she had worn her t-shirt for a third day, even if it was gross. Those bright, green eyes that she had come to love roamed her chest and neck hungrily, and the astrophysicist felt the heat in her cheeks at his gaze. 

“The elven clothing will take some acclimation, but it is quite striking on you, Jane.”

Was it possible to die of embarrassment? She was about to find out. Before she had a chance to self implode, the god of mischief was taking her hand. 

“The garden is enchanted,” the explained simply. “And you’re not crazy. The plants did indeed push you into me.”

Oh… He was listening. “I knew it!”

He chuckled softly as he led her through the garden. The flowers turned to face them as they passed and fountains danced in the sunlight. It was all very surreal. 

“This particular garden is called Death’s Kiss,” he began. “Legend has it that several thousand years ago the princess of Alfheim was betrothed to a prince of Svartalfheim, or what you know as the Dark World. The prince was cruel, and the princess looked for a way out. She decided that she would rather die than marry such a sadistic elf, so she began to grow her own poison. She took the nightshade plant,” he narrated, as he pointed out a small plant in the garden with drooping, purple flowers. 

“And she enchanted it so that the poison was lethal at any dose and worked almost immediately. No waiting hours for death, and no under dosing. It was to be a quick and near painless experience. The princess planted her improved nightshade in the garden, and let it grow.”

“Several moons before she was due to be wed, she met an elven warrior from her own realm,” he continued. “Legend says that he was strong, handsome, and he loved her fiercely. The princess gave the warrior her heart, but their love was forbidden because he was not of royal blood. They tried to run away together, but they were caught before they could leave the realm. Desperate to escape her betrothal and be with her lover, the princess was out of options. She and her warrior met in this garden and took of the nightshade together the evening before her wedding. They died in each others arms, their lips pressed together in one last kiss.”

He plucked one of the flowers and handed it to Jane. She held the deadly bloom with caution. “Wow… That’s really sad…”

“Love often is, or so I’ve heard. Come, I have more to show you.”

He led her out of the garden and across the castle grounds, his fingers entwined with hers. Jane noted with some concern that several elves followed them at a distance, not letting them out of sight. She suspected they had been saddled with the duty of keeping an eye on them. She didn’t like it one bit, but Loki barely seemed to notice their company.

The two of them walked until they came to a large stone structure on the edge of the castle grounds. In the grass beside it, several dozen children of all shapes and sizes trained in the art of magic while the Senator and a few other elves watched, stepping in to guide them when needed. 

All of the children wore elven robes made of white linen, but they were not all elves. There were a few elves, along with children that looked much like Loki and Jane. There were even a few dwarves. The children were busy making objects move without being touched when they approached. 

“This is Alfheim’s academy of magic,” Loki told her proudly. “I came here when I was a boy to learn from the best mages in all of realms. These children possess magical abilities that surpass that of other children their age, and some are from royal families. They will live here for a decade, quartering in a small barracks, training in the yard as they are now, and only venturing out occasionally to see the realm. They will learn until they earn the rank master of magic. It is a coveted title that only a few will obtain. Those who do not make the cut are cast out and sent home.”

“You’re a master of magic?” Jane asked, slightly in awe.

“Come now, Jane,” Loki scoffed. “Do you think my skills mere party tricks? Of course I am a master of magic.”

“You’re only master of magic until I surpass you,” Jane teased. “Then I will be the master.”

“You would dare challenge me?” he asked, his green eyes dancing with the sort of excitement that promised trouble. 

She embraced it wholeheartedly. “Bring it on.”

Their verbal spar was interrupted by the sound of children’s voices shouting with excitement from nearby. 

“It’s him!” one shouted. “That’s Prince Loki! He’s here!”

The magic lesson descended into chaos as at least thirty children dropped what they were doing to gather around the guests. The pointed and shouted, their excitement overbearing.

“Did you really set Senator Milkmane on fire, Prince Loki?”

“Is it true you rode a unicorn through the castle?”

“Did you transform into a dragon and eat the people you didn’t like?”

“Is it true you cut off all of Queen Aelsa’s hair and made a magic potion so you would never get old?”

“Did you really make Firefly wine?”

“I heard you climbed the walls to the very top of the castle without your magic.”

“I heard you beat the senator in a duel.”

“Did you really turn Lady Sif’s hair black?”

“I heard you can turn people to stone just by looking at them.”

The questions poured out rapidly, the children’s faces lighting up as they spoke. It was all a bit overwhelming. Loki held up his hands and the kids quieted. 

“All of this is true,” he responded simply, and the children exploded with excitement. Loki gave Jane a crooked grin as the kids blurted more and more questions at him.

“You are such a liar,” the astrophysicist groaned as he soaked in the attention with glee. 

“Show us a trick!” an Asgardian child shouted.

Loki shifted, taking the form of one child after another, his magic working so fast that Jane could barely keep up with his transformations. He shifted again, this time taking the form of a raven, and flew straight up into the air. The kids shouted with glee and pointed upwards as he somersaulted through the air.

The god of mischief landed on her forearm, the green eyes she was so familiar with present even in this form. He flapped his wings once and looked at her expectantly.

Without thinking, Jane reached for him with her free arm and ran her fingers gently across his feathers. They were smooth and incredibly soft. The raven closed his eyes at her touch and cawed loudly. She removed her hand and he took flight, shifting in the air. Before she could even blink he was Loki again, and the kids were going wild.

“Time to go,” he remarked, and Jane turned to see Senator Milkmane stalking angrily towards them. 

“Can you teach me to do that?” Jane asked in awe as he began to lead her away from the academy where the senator was attempting to rein in the excited kids.

“You’re not ready to shift yet, but there is something else I think you’re ready for. I’ll teach you if we can shake our shadows for awhile.”

“I’m game.”

“I’m going to project copies of myself, so when I give you the signal you need to go invisible.”

He took her hand once again, and she nodded in understanding. What happened next was possibly the most mischievous act of rule breaking she’d ever taken part in. 

“Now,” Loki whispered, and she disappeared. He made three other copies of himself as the elves who had been following them started running forward. The copies took off in three different directions and the elves split up to give chase. The real Loki gripped her hand tightly and ran for the edge of the castle grounds. Behind them the elves shouted obscenities, and Jane resisted the urge to laugh. 

The god of mischief ducked behind the stables, pulling her into him. He made another copy of himself and went invisible as one of the elven guards gave chase. The guard passed right by them, chasing the copy and swearing loudly. 

They both struggled to catch their breath as they lost their invisibility. Jane vaguely realized they were leaning against the stables in a tight embrace, but she had too much adrenaline to care. She began to laugh, and Loki covered her mouth with his hand to keep them from being discovered. She could feel the silent laughter in his chest as well, and they stayed like that for some time, neither letting go. 

When the coast was clear and they had caught their breath, he led her outside the castle grounds and into the woods, much as he had the night before. 

“Where are you taking me?” she asked as they traveled out of earshot. 

“I’m not taking you anywhere,” the god of mischief scoffed. He came to stand in front of her, less than a foot away from her face. “You’re taking me somewhere.”

“Huh?”

“You’re ready,” he said simply.

Jane suddenly felt very nervous. “What if I can’t do it? And what if I mess up? Will we be lost in space and time somewhere?”

“You can do it, and you won’t mess up,” he assured her. 

“You have an awful lot of faith in me.”

“And you don’t have enough faith in yourself. You’re a natural, and a quick learner. Magic is becoming on you, Jane Foster. Now quit wasting time with your baseless worry, and relax..”

She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing. She felt Loki’s hands slip into her own, his fingers entwining with hers effortlessly. A calm began to settle over her and he hummed with approval.

“Now, Jane, picture somewhere that you’ve been before, preferably somewhere on this realm. It will be difficult to jump realms until you have more practice. Do you have a place in your mind?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“The hummingbird garden we visited last night,” she smiled.

“Think only of the garden. Try to remember the things you saw, the smell, the feel of the wind in your hair. Think of that and nothing else.”

Jane saw the garden. She remembered the hummingbirds, the flowers, and the vegetables. She remembered the smell of the salt water and the wind in her hair. 

“Now find your magic,” he commanded.

She did. She felt it traveling through her veins. She called for it, and it came to dance on her fingertips.

“Now make the distance between us and the garden disappear. Command it, and it will be so.”

Jane thought of being there, willing away the distance between them. She felt her body compress and she became giddy with delight. She opened her eyes to a void. All she could feel were Loki’s hands in her own, and all she could see was his face. He was grinning triumphantly, pride evident in his features and in the way he looked at her. 

The void changed and a thousand different images tumbled before her eyes. All places she had been before. She saw her lab in Puente Antiguo, the apartment she had lived in when she was in London, Asgard, the dark world, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Ljosalfgard. All flashed before her eyes. She watched in fascination as the images kept tumbling in front of her. 

“Jane,” Loki warned. “Focus.”

The astrophysicist saw the hummingbird gardens of Alfheim, but then the image shifted to the bay, and then to the stables where the winged cats were kept.

“Jane!”

She felt the god of mischief wrap his arms around her and the images stopped. She felt the compression on her body stop, and they came into existence in the hummingbird gardens, just where she had wanted to go.

“You have to focus when you’re in the rift,” he scolded her gently. “You can’t let the images sidetrack you. You let yourself lose focus, and you end up lost. When you’re lost it’s difficult to find your way back.”

“You’ve been lost before?” she asked curiously. 

“Once or twice.”

“That was… intense,” Jane breathed, having no other word for what had just happened. 

“You’ll get better with practice,” he promised. “That’s enough for today though. I have somewhere I want to take you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane grinned in delight as Loki handed her a goblet. Behind them a seven-foot tall waterfall flowed gently into a golden pool. “You’re kidding me, right?” she asked incredulously.

“I do not kid about such things,” the god of mischief smirked as he gripped his own goblet and moved towards the waterfall.

“So you’re seriously telling me that this is champagne?”

“What else would it be?” His eyes sparkled, and his voice took on that mischievous tone she had grown used to hearing.

“I don’t know… Maybe water, because that’s what normal waterfalls are made of.”

“Would I waste my time bringing you here if this was a normal waterfall?” Loki scoffed indignantly. “You wound me, Jane.”

“That’s true,” she conceded. “I forget your incessant need to show off.”

“When an individual is as clever and magnificent as myself, there is no showing off. There is only revelation of that magnificence.”

“Your ego is the only thing I see that’s ‘magnificent’ and I am not stroking it for you.”

“I would very much like it if you did.” 

Loki shot her a wicked grin that had her blushing at her unintentional suggestive choice of words. If she could jump in the pool of champagne and drown herself, she probably would. Why did she have to be so awkward all of the time? Why couldn’t she just be normal?

“Are you going to daydream about my superior manhood all day, or are you going to drink this champagne with me?” the god of mischief smirked.

“Superior my ass,” Jane snorted. “Give me some champagne.”

She joined him at the waterfall, watching the golden liquid spill over into the pool below. It was a breathtaking site, even if they weren’t going to drink it. 

“So do I just lean forward and fill up my goblet?” she asked, feeling foolish. 

When he nodded, she scooted as close to the edge as she was able and leaned over. The golden liquid filled her goblet, and she smiled. As she pulled away, her foot slipped on the rocks. The astrophysicist flailed wildly, trying to catch her balance before she tumbled into the pool below.

She felt Loki’s arms wrap around her waist and stop her fall. He pulled her safely off the rocks and into his chest. Jane splayed her hands across his armor, catching her breath. He made no move to let her go.

“I’m sorry,” she laughed breathlessly. “I’m so clumsy.”

“There is no need to apologize, my Jane,” he told her softly.

Jane dared a glance at him and immediately wished she hadn’t. His raven hair was mussed and hung over part of his face as he looked down at her. His lips were pressed in a tight line, and his eyes… Jane gasped, and her heart nearly stopped when her eyes met his.

They smoldered. Every look of longing she had ever wanted to be directed at her was there in his eyes. It was like a thousand years of passion brought forth in one single moment.

She couldn’t breathe. The magic within her burned through her veins, and she felt a desperate need between her legs. She felt his hands roam over her back, carefully, as though he expected her to stop him at any moment. She didn’t, and his hands traveled down and gripped her hips tightly. Jane unconsciously pressed her body against his, and the evidence of his want pressed back against her. She gasped.

In that moment Jane Foster wanted more than anything to have him. She wanted to kiss him, really kiss him until he stole the last of her breath. She wanted to feel his lips and hands roaming her body, and she wanted to touch him in return. She wanted to look into those smoldering green eyes as he took her gently, and she wanted so badly to see what pleasure she could give to a god.

Loki pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps. He wanted to kiss her, she could feel it. She wanted him to kiss her. 

Her magic urged her to press her lips to his. It wouldn’t take much at all to close the gap between them.

Suddenly, she became very angry. Everything she was feeling for Loki wasn’t real. I wasn’t real for her, and it wasn’t real for him. 

If she followed through with her desires, she would allow him to take her, and then what? At the end they would both be left spent, angry, and slaves to something that they couldn’t control. Neither of them would choose the other on their own, and it was important that she remember the truth, especially since the lines between what she felt and what her magic wanted were beginning to blur.

Whatever she felt for Loki wasn’t real, and she couldn’t control it. Part of her, the more rational and logical part, wanted it gone. Another part of her that was beginning to surface, wished very much that all of this was real. 

Living in a fantasy she couldn’t control made her bitter and angry in ways she had never before experienced. She couldn’t give in to this. She had to regain control. She had to fight it, or she would lose every ounce of respect she had for herself as a woman.

Jane gently pushed away from him, regret slicing through her chest like a knife. 

He let her go.

“So… she began awkwardly, trying to diffuse the tension. “Are we going to try this champagne?”

If he was angry he didn’t show it, and she was grateful for that. Loki filled his own goblet from the waterfall, and held it up in a toast. 

“To us,” he said simply. “May Yggdrasil be our grounds for play, and may we never hunger for adventure.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Jane replied, feeling a smile tug at the corners of her lips. “To us!”

She clinked her goblet to his, and they drank what was perhaps the most delicious champagne that had ever graced the astrophysicist’s lips. Loki followed her lead, and took a long swig from his goblet, the corners of his mouth turning up in a knowing smile.

Jane couldn’t help but return his smile wholeheartedly, even without the pull of her magic aiding her. His bright, green eyes found hers and never wavered. She could feel her heart skip a beat under his gaze, and she found herself wishing in that moment that everything between them could be real.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

“What is this terrible game called again?” Steve grunted as Darcy moved her left leg forward, putting her well-shaped rear directly in his face.

“It’s called Twister,” she replied as Bucky threw his metal arm over both of them to place his left hand on the red circle. “It used to be really popular, but not that many people play it anymore.”

“I can see why.”

“I think we need to bring it back.”

“Right foot blue!” Erik Selvig called out from his place at the desk in the far corner of the room. He was working on some sort of radio, the parts scattered across the desk and floor haphazardly. He held a glass of scotch in his hands, and only bothered to look at them when he spun a small piece of cardboard with an arrow attached to it.

Darcy flipped around, nearly planting her breasts in his face before finding a blue dot on the other side of his body. They were now face to face, and she grinned at him with a look he was already beginning to know meant trouble. Bucky chose to situate his leg beneath Darcy, giving them both a spectacular view of his backside. Steve was unamused.

“I think it died for a reason,” Steve groaned. “Perhaps we should leave it that way.”

“Bucky’s ass tells me otherwise,” Darcy countered, her eyes mentally molesting his friend with glee. “Do you work out? ‘Cause that thing is nice.” Bucky grinned, but not before turning five different shades of red. “Forget Jane and her Asgardian hot boys club. I’ve got my own now.”

Erik spun the plastic arrow once again, and Steve dreaded whatever inappropriate move he would have to make in order to stay in the game. 

“Left hand yellow,” the astrophysicist announced. 

Steve moved his hand easily to the yellow dot. Darcy stretched past him. Her breasts touched his face and it was game over. He lost his balance, taking Darcy down with him. They both landed on top of Bucky, tumbling into a pile of limbs and bodies. 

Bucky laughed as he pulled himself out from beneath the pile. “I was the last to fall. Does this mean I win?”

“Duh!” Darcy grinned. “You’re the Twister champion, bro!”

The two of them high-fived, which was something that Darcy had taught them a few days ago. 

Darcy was without a doubt the strangest woman he had ever met. She had won Bucky over quickly, leaving him the only sane person remaining in the safe house. 

Madness would ensue. It wasn’t a matter of if, but when. He could only survive so long before he lost his mind. He wondered if anyone would remember the man he was, or if they would only remember the crazed manic he would soon become. Either way it wasn’t looking good for his sanity. 

“Time for more education!” Darcy declared. “Today’s topic, Ghostbusters! You will learn about the great Bill Murray, and you will like it!”

“Who’s Bill Murray?” Steve asked, and immediately regretted asking. 

Darcy shot him a hurt look, full of incredulity. “We have so much work to do,” she muttered under her breath. “Sit down, young grasshopper. I’m about to blow your mind.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfheim

Loki took Jane to one of his favorite places in Alfheim, the library of Queen Aelsa. 

It was the biggest library in all of the nine realms. Golden arches spanned upwards to the massive mural ceiling. Pristine white walls were interrupted by books that spanned from floor to ceiling for what seemed like miles. Fluffy, golden chairs were scattered across the marble floors, creating a comfortable space for the residents of Alfheim to relax and read. Books from all corners of the nine realms sat on the countless shelves, their words telling the story of Yggdrasil itself.

Jane gasped at the sheer size of the library, bringing a small smile to his face. 

“Alfheim’s library,” he told her. “Any book worth reading in all the realms can be found here.”

His quirky astrophysicist leapt forward and immediately began looking through the books with excitement. She picked up books of all different colors, some bound with magic, and others bound with gold and silver thread. He waited patiently for her to sift through the books and realize what he already knew.

“None of these are in English,” she frowned.

There it was. He smirked, pleased with how this outing was going exactly according to plan. He could teach her to change the runes she saw to English if it pleased him, so that she could read in the library on her own as often as she wished. However, that was not part of his plan. He intended to do something else entirely.

He searched the shelves until he found a book he thought would interest her. He plucked a book with a maroon hardback and golden twine off of the shelves.

“The history of Alfheim,” he remarked easily. “This one should entertain you. Come, my Jane. Sit with me and I will read it to you.”

He found an empty golden chair in the library and sat down, holding the book over his lap. The astrophysicist pulled another chair up next to him, and looked on over his shoulder as he began to read. 

“The War of Realms on Alfheim,” the god of mischief began slowly. “Malekith the Accursed, whom I’m certain you remember, invaded Alfheim several hundred years ago. Queen Aelsa tried to negotiate with him, but he brainwashed her and forced her to take his hand in marriage. He was trying to unify the Light Elves of Alfheim and the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim. Of course, the brainwashing and forced union was a terrible idea, and Aelsa eventually regained her wits.”

Loki leaned the book ever so slightly away from Jane, forcing her to lean over his shoulder to get a better view of the runes and the pictures. She readjusted herself where she was nearly sitting on the arm of his chair so that she could see.

“When the queen regained her wits, she was imprisoned in the dungeons of Alfheim, and Malekith ruled in her stead,” he continued reading. “But there was unrest among the people of Alfheim. Malekith began to raze the realm, burning everything in sight. Eventually, he tried to put Aelsa to death to quell the resistance, and he threw her off of the tallest cliff in the realm.”

Jane was now sitting on the arm of his chair, leaning over him to see the pictures. It was only a matter of time now.

“As she fell, Thor swooped in with Mjolnir and saved her. The warriors of Asgard joined together with Alfheim’s warriors and defeated Malekith’s forces, but not before much of Alfheim was burned to the ground.”

“Could I sit in your lap?” Jane asked him earnestly, her cheeks bright with blush. “If that bothers you, I won’t, but I really want to see the pictures.”

He smirked, pleased that his plan had worked so well.

“Of course,” he responded, his eyes taking in her flushed form with glee. She crawled into the chair with him and positioned herself directly on his lap, her back leaning against his chest and her head beneath his chin. Loki moved the book so that she could see the pictures, and began reading to her once again.

He told her more stories about Alfheim’s history, resting his chin on her head and wrapping his arms around her tightly as she asked questions and commented on what she heard. 

They stayed like that well into the afternoon, curled up in each other and reading book after book. Jane listened until her eyes refused to stay open, lack of sleep finally catching up to her. She began to drift off and her breath evened out. Loki waited until he was certain she was asleep before he gave into temptation.

He buried his nose in her hair, closed his eyes, and inhaling her sweet scent. He closed the book and sat with her, having no desire to move or to wake her, and despite his hatred for sentiment, he found himself placing the softest of kisses on the top of her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fandral watched the scene before him with righteous anger. Prince Loki sat in Alfheim’s library with a book in his hands and Jane Foster sitting comfortably in his lap. It was obvious both from the scene at dinner the evening before and the way he held her now, that the two of them were intimate. A prince of Asgard simply did not touch a woman in such a way unless he was fucking her, or intended to take her as his wife. 

Normally Fandral would not concern himself with Loki’s conquests, however, this particular conquest was not his to take. 

He felt his hands ball into fists at his side. Thor would be furious if he knew that his brother was so intimate with his intended. 

“Are you coming to check on our warriors?” Volstagg asked from behind him. “They will be waiting for us.”

“In a moment,” Fandral responded. “Come and tell me what you make of this.”

He waved Volstagg over to look in on the prince and his love interest. His friend whistled low at the scene before them. 

“Prince Loki is quite intimate with our dear Thor’s intended,” Fandral said flatly. “I do not like this turn of events in the least.”

“Perhaps customs are different on Midgard,” Volstagg supplied. “I hear women are more free with their affections there. Perhaps they are merely good friends.”

“Or perhaps our black prince has bewitched her to wound Thor.”

“You believe he would do such a thing?”

“I know he would do such a thing. And even if Midgardian customs are different, a prince of Asgard knows our customs. Prince Loki is aware of his actions, and still he chooses to flaunt Jane Foster as his consort. She is bewitched. She must be to let him touch her in such a way.”

“Perhaps you should ask her,” Volstagg suggested. “Surely Prince Loki would not be so cruel to his own brother.”

“I intend to ask her when I can catch her alone,” Fandral replied. “If she is betwitched, it is my duty as a friend to report Loki’s misdeeds to Thor. This mockery will not continue if I have anything to say about it.”


	16. Alfheim - Part 2: The Spoils of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Everyone in this town is seeing somebody else. Everybody’s tired of someone, our eyes wander for help. Prayers that need no answer now. I’m tired of who I am. You were my greatest mistake. I fell in love with your sin, your littlest sin. Was this over before, before it ever began? Your kiss, your calls, your crutch. Like the devil’s got your hand. This was over before, before it ever began. Your lips, your lies, your lust. Like the devil’s in your hands.

-Feel Good Drag   
Anberlin

Alfheim – Part 2: The Spoils of War

Alfheim  
2 ½ weeks later

Jane stood, mouth agape as she took in the scene before her. Unicorns pranced about the wooden lot, their manes glowing beneath the moonlight. They whinnied and pawed at the dirt, occasionally clashing their horns together in a show of strength. It was breathtaking.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Loki remarked, a knowing smirk on his face. “The elves of the vale capture them wild and add them to their herd. These are trained to ride, so that they can use them to capture other unicorns. Most are merely ran on pasture and left wild. They round them up and shear them twice a year to sell their hair for clothing. When the unicorns shed their horns in the summer, the elves collect the old horns and sell it to mages in the realm. There are many magical potions that require ground up unicorn horn.”

“So they don’t kill them or eat them?” Jane asked curiously. 

“Not at all,” he chuckled. “It’s bad luck to kill a unicorn.”

“Oh…”

“Would you like to ride one?” Loki asked her, a sly grin on his face.

“Seriously, Loki? What sort of question is that? Of course I do!”

“These unicorns are trained to ride, although they are not like a normal horse. They were captured from the wild, and therefore are still somewhat unruly. You must be careful not to startle them when riding.”

“Be gentle. I got it.”

The god of mischief gave a low whistle and held out his hand to reveal an apple. One of the unicorns whinnied and trotted over towards them, shaking its mane as it moved. It bit into the apple and ate from his palm. Loki stroked the unicorn’s face as it ate, making soft noises to calm the animal. 

“Easy, girl,” he muttered when the unicorn stomped her hooves into the dirt. The unicorn lifted her head to meet his eyes, and the intelligence the astrophysicist saw there was surprising. “This is Jane Foster,” Loki told the mare softly. “She’s a friend of mine, and she’s mortal. I need you to be gentle with her. Can you do that for me?”

The unicorn whinnied, and Loki ran a hand down her face, scratching her chin. He extended his other hand to Jane, and she took it easily. “Come and talk to her,” he said. “She wants to meet you.”

Jane approached the animal slowly, and placed a hand on her nose, smiling when the unicorn licked her palm. Loki laughed, and the pleasant sound of his voice warmed her. She grew bolder, and rubbed the unicorn’s nose and forehead gently, even bringing her fingers to wrap around the horn. The mare snorted, and shook her head, before pressing her nose against Jane’s face. 

“Hi,” she smiled. “I’m Jane. I think you’re beautiful and I would love to ride you if that’s okay?”

She felt a little silly speaking to an animal as if it could understand her, but she could have sworn it did. The unicorn nibbled at the sleeve of her t-shirt, and shook her head up and down. Loki retrieved a fluorescent white rope from his belt, and placed it on the unicorn’s nose. It curled around the nose on it own, tying itself on one side. He stretched the rope up and over the unicorn’s face and Jane gasped when it curled around behind the unicorn’s horn as well. He dropped the rope, and she was surprised to see that it had made a bridle for riding on the unicorn’s face.

“The unicorns do not like saddles, so you will have to ride bareback,” Loki explained. “However, she has allowed the bridle for your safety.”

“Thank you,” Jane breathed, though she didn’t know if she was speaking to Loki or to the unicorn. He helped her up onto the unicorn’s back, and she buried her hands in its soft mane. “Wow… This is so cool! No one is ever going to believe me when I tell them about this.”

Loki chuckled. “You’ll have more to tell them when you ride her. Tell her where to go.”

“Um… around the lot,” she commanded hesitantly. She picked up the enchanted reins and the unicorn responded immediately. She trotted around the lot, picking up speed in the straight areas and slowing down around the corners. Jane grinned. “To Loki!” she commanded, and the unicorn broke into a run. 

Jane held on for dear life, her heart pounding in her chest, as the unicorn ran and jumped the fence, coming to stop right in front of the god of mischief. The astrophysicist laughed in delight. “I think I need more practice,” she admitted.

A horn sounded out, and Jane saw several elves riding unicorns racing towards them. “Unicorns!” they shouted. “We need to go now!”

A dozen elves poured out of nearby houses and barns, heading straight for the corral. One of the elves on the unicorns rode towards them, a wicked grin on his face. He was dressed in riding clothes, his attire thicker and more modest than most of elves she had seen. He wore boots that came up just below his knees, and a golden pendant with a sickle on it, depicting him as an elf of the vale.

“Prince Loki! Lady Jane!” he shouted. “We’ve spotted a herd! We must move quickly if we want to collect them. Will you ride with us?”

Loki looked to Jane awaiting her answer. “Absolutely!” she grinned. “Let’s go catch some unicorns.”

“She’s a tenacious one, Silvertongue,” the elf laughed. “You best hang on to her.”

Jane swore she caught him blush, but the color in his cheeks was gone before she could say for sure. He caught an unruly stallion from the corral of unicorns, and Jane watched with fascination as he spoke to the animal and it calmed almost immediately. He mounted the stallion and smirked at her disbelief. “Magic,” he merely stated as though she should have already known.

The other elves mounted their own unicorns, jumped the fence, and took off into the woods. Loki fell in behind them, and Jane followed, her unicorn seeming to know exactly what she wanted of her without having to speak a word. 

When they hit the tree line, the world went dark, the trees so tall that they blocked the moon out entirely. The elves at the front of the party used their magic to throw out small lantern-like lights to light up the path before them. The deeper into the woods they rode, the tighter the tree around them became. They were forced to ride single file in order to proceed. 

Jane rode behind Loki, focusing on the solid form of his back as they traveled. It was nearly pitch black, and she had only a small amount of light and the soft click of the unicorn’s hooves ahead to guide her. They rode single file with the elves for what seemed like hours, until the trees around them began to clear. 

The land ahead of them opened up into a clearing where a large herd of unicorns grazed. They were majestic in ways she couldn’t even begin to describe. The moonlight reflected off of their white pelts, making them appear as though they glowed in the dark. Their horns were at least two feet long, and they rubbed them against each other as they grazed. 

The elves around them began to spread out, positioning their mounts at the opening of the trees. The leader of the elves of the vale who had asked them to join, counted down on one hand as their group surrounded the unicorn herd. 

When he reached zero the trees exploded as their group charged forward. Jane dug her hands into her unicorn’s mane and held on for all she was worth as the mare broke free and moved forward with amazing speed. 

The sound of frantic unicorn hooves and whinnies filled her ears, along with an elven war cry, and Jane whooped enthusiastically as they closed in on the herd.

The unicorns panicked and reared back before bolting, their screams nearly louder than the elves war cry. 

Loki rode next to her, his eyes traveling between the unicorns and her. Vigilant of her safety, as usual, though his attentions were reassuring to her now. The elves around them began to draw out ropes that reflected bright, white light, like the bridle Loki had put on her unicorn. The ropes cracked and glowed as the elves flung them forward.

Some of the ropes snagged the fleeing unicorns, wrapping around their necks and stopping them in their tracks. The wild unicorns screamed and reared back, while the elves moved in swiftly. Jane saw the elves jump from their mounts and onto the backs of the wild unicorns. They gripped the animal’s manes tightly as they wrestled for control. 

“Holy shit,” Jane breathed.

Beside her, the god of mischief grunted as he gripped a glowing rope tightly in one hand, and placed another between his teeth. His unicorn caught up to one of the wild ones, and he flung the rope. It twisted around the wild unicorn’s neck, wrapping around it three or four times and going tight.

The wild unicorn screamed and reared back. Loki stood, balancing his weight on the back of his stallion with very little struggle. Jane saw him throw his arms out and crouch, his boots rolling forward on his mount. 

“Loki!” she shouted, but he had already jumped. 

The god of mischief lighted atop the back of the rearing unicorn, entwining his fingers in the beast’s mane to keep his balance. He used one hand to retrieve the rope from between his teeth, and flung it towards the unicorn’s face. The rope wrapped around its nose several times, and fell loose on the other side. He took both ends of the rope and used it as a makeshift bridle, controlling some of the wild unicorn’s movements. The animal bolted, taking Loki with it.

“Jane!” she heard him shout, and she spurred her mare to a run, desperate to catch up to him. 

It was hard to see in the dark, but she kept the wild unicorn’s glow in her sights. Her mare was fast and surefooted, and with Loki slowing down the wild unicorn, she was able to catch up to him. The two unicorns ran side by side, and Loki extended a hand to her.

“Jump, Jane!” he shouted. 

She shook her head. “No way! I don’t have a death wish!”

“I’ll catch you! Trust me!”

The astrophysicist took a deep breath, already regretting what she was about to do. She pulled her knees up underneath her on her unicorn, and tried to keep her balance as she rose to stand on the mare’s back. Her entire body shook with fear as she struggled to stay upright.

“Look at me, Jane!” Loki commanded, and she forced herself to focus on him. His mouth was set in a tight line, and his eyes were focused on her intently. His hand was extended and waiting on her. “Don’t look at anything but me. Jump to me, my Jane. I will not let you fall.”

Here goes nothing the astrophysicist thought to herself as she took a deep breath and jumped. 

For a brief moment she flew, fear paralyzing her. Jane felt her chest hit Loki’s thigh, and she panicked as she began to slip down. His arms were around her before she could fall, and he pulled her upwards with ease. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. He wrapped one arm around her, holding her tightly, and used the other to pull back on the makeshift reins. The unicorn reared back, screaming, and when it set its feet back on the ground it stopped.

Jane could hear the beast pawing at the earth and hear its distressed whinny, but it no longer ran. She heard Loki whispering reassuringly to the unicorn and she allowed herself to breathe again. Around them she cold hear the thundering of hooves and the whooping of the elves of the vale. She glanced at Loki to find him grinning at her proudly.

“She jumped?” their leader asked as he rode up next to them, his lips curved up in a smirk.

“Damn straight I jumped,” the astrophysicist replied proudly, channeling her inner Darcy. Her intern would be thrilled. The god of mischief just laughed. 

“I like her,” the elf grinned. “From this day forward you, Jane Foster, are an honorary elf of the vale. If you ever tire of Midgard, you are always welcome here. And if you ever tire of Silvertongue…” he teased. “I would be happy to take you under my protection.”

Loki laughed, but there was no humor in it. She felt his grip on her tighten, just enough to be uncomfortable.

He touched her more than usual that night, his attentions deliberate in their nature. His hands were on her as they rode with the elves to take the unicorns to pasture. He brushed his body against her as they dismounted and put equipment away. He kept her in his lap, his lips brushing her cheek as they drank with the elves afterwards.

Jane knew what he was doing, and she found that she didn’t care. If he wanted to claim her as his in front of the elves she would let him. After all, she wouldn’t even be there without him, and it wasn’t doing any harm. 

At least she thought it wasn’t.

When they arrived back at the castle, he stayed with her as usual. Normally, he would lay on his side of the bed, not touching her, but still close enough that she could feel his body heat. Tonight however, was different. 

Whatever mood he had been in with the elves remained, even back at the castle. He kept her closer, his body nearly pressed against hers as she began to fall asleep. When she did finally begin to nod off, she felt his hand snake around her waist and his face press into her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Maria Hill looked exhausted and far older than the last time Tony had seen her. Dark circles had taken up permanent residence under her eyes, she was wearing a suit that obviously had not been washed in several days, and her hair was mussed and frizzy. He seriously doubted that she’d had the chance to take care of herself properly since Fury had died.

Maria looked through her updated files on her tablet in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s newest hideout, scowling as she read the information. “We’ve had no activity from our men in the field. Saber’s been quiet after that whole fiasco in Nevada.”

“Keep them on,” Tony told her. “It’s going to happen. It was all in the files.”

She sighed. “You know I want to believe you, Stark. I really do. It’s just so….farfetched. I mean, assassinating public officials…. It’s not unheard of, but with security I just don’t see it happening. It would take months of strategic planning, and they would have to have someone on the inside.”

“They do.”

“You don’t know that. And even if they did, using the publicity to sell some kind of super soldier weapon… The last time I heard something so ridiculous, it was about Hitler still being alive and hiding out in the Bahamas.”

“Just keep them on, Maria. Promise me. Saber’s going to make a move, and it’s only a matter of when.”

“You better be glad I like you,” Maria scowled.

“Any word on Jane Foster and Loki?” Tony asked hopefully, changing the subject. 

Maria shook her head. “We haven’t heard anything from either of them in weeks. If they’re still alive, they’re doing a good job of staying under the radar.”

“What about Cap and Buck?”

“They’re fine for now. Hiding out with Darcy Lewis and Doctor Selvig, last I heard. No news is good news.”

“And Hydra?”

Maria pursed her lips. “Laying low. I haven’t heard much from them either. It’s probably too optimistic to hope that we won’t hear from them for awhile, but they’re quiet for now.”

“Natasha’s getting restless,” Tony told her. “I’m afraid she’s going to try and go after them soon. She’s tired of waiting, and she wants to make them pay for Fury.”

“Do what you can to keep her here. It’s too dangerous to have her charging in on her own. We need her.”

“Understood.”

Agent Coulson ran to them, his eyes wide, and his face ashen. “Director Hill,” he addressed her. “You need to see this.”

The three of them rushed to what was being assembled into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s control room. It was no bigger than a small office, but monitors already lined the walls, and topnotch technology was being installed as they spoke.

“We stopped receiving transmissions from our men in Beijing almost ten minutes ago,” Coulson said sadly as he turned one of the monitors to channel five. 

On the monitor, Chinese officials talked with reporters, their faces ashen and their words disbelieving. The words at the bottom of the screen read ‘Chinese President and Prime Minister assassinated at local rally. Russian operative to blame.’

“Holy shit,” Maria gasped. “Is this?”

‘Saber’s doing,” Tony finished for her. “It was all in the file. Russia will deny their involvement. The world will begin to take sides, and then America will sell their obedient super soldier to the highest bidder. They’re going to start a war, and profit as the world rips itself apart.”

“We have to stop them.”

“Can we stop them?” Coulson asked. “The damage has already been done.”

“We can stop them. It won’t be easy, but we can do it.” Tony replied. “We can do it, because even though Saber has succeeded so far, they’ve made one really massive mistake. I fully intend on using that mistake to destroy them.”

“What mistake?” Maria asked.

Tony grinned. “They hired Justin Hammer instead of me.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfheim

Jane woke to an empty bed as she did most of the time. Loki only slept in her bed occasionally, and when he did she was pretty sure it was accidental. Not that she cared, she reminded herself, lest she forget what their relationship really was.

She stretched and reached for the books she kept under her mattress. Tamara had been kind enough to have them translated to English for her, so she could read them without Loki’s watchful eyes on her. She didn’t exactly think that he would be thrilled she had chosen these for her personal reading, but she was too curious to pass them up.

The books she had chosen were all about Asgard’s royal family, with a particular focus on Thor and Loki. At first it had merely been a fun fascination, but she had quickly become engrossed with learning as much as she could, both good and bad, about the brothers. 

Most of the information she had found about Thor involved war and bloodshed. Odin’s first born was a highly skilled warrior and his name was feared across the nine realms. Loki on the other hand… the information on him was far more… interesting.

It seemed that even the writers of the books she read could not distinguish fact from fiction. It was told that he was the father of Hela, which she already knew was not true. There were stories about him being of Jotun blood, being tied up and having a snake’s venom drip on him, tricking people into doing whatever he wanted, giving birth to a wolf, causing Ragnarok, and transforming into a mare and giving birth to an eight legged horse. It was this last one that weirded her out the most, and she intended to ask him about it.

She normally did not see him until after breakfast, but she couldn’t wait. Jane had been practicing a lot over the last two weeks, both with Loki and alone. Jumping came easily to her now, well at least on the same realm. She hadn’t yet tried to jump realms, but she was confident that she could go anywhere on Alfheim. 

Jane brushed her teeth and hair, threw on her jeans and a t-shirt, and focused. She thought of the room Loki was currently staying in, and willed herself to join him there. 

The astrophysicist felt her body compress, and she was in the void. Images flashed before her eyes of places she had been before, but she focused on Loki’s magic. She found and held the image of his bedroom in Alfheim in her mind. It took no more than a second after that. The void disappeared, and she felt her body decompressing and returning to her normal state.

She materialized in a guest quarters that looked very similar to her own. Loki’s armor lay on the floor next to his bed, and the golden sheets spilled over the side from recent use. Jane swept the room and saw no sign of him.

Perhaps he had left already? 

The open bathroom door caught her attention, and she walked in without preamble. She froze the second she stepped in the door.

Loki’s back was to her, and he was completely naked. The muscles in his shoulders rippled and glided beneath his skin as he dried his raven hair with a towel. His ass was positively glorious, and his entire backside was like something from one of Jane’s naughty dreams. 

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, and her heart pounded in her chest. If Loki heard her, he didn’t let on. He continued to dry his hair, and other parts of himself, with the towel. 

Jane knew that she should leave. She should jump back to her room and forget that she ever came here, but her body was not responding to her thoughts. Her body was way too hung up on how good Loki looked naked. 

She was frozen in place, her breath coming in shallow gasps, unable to tear her eyes away from his body. He began to turn towards her and she panicked. Jane threw her hands up over her eyes, and made a noise that was somewhere between a screech and a yelp. 

“Jane!” 

“I’m so sorry!” the astrophysicist blurted out. “I shouldn’t have just come over here. I’ll leave.” She focused on her own room, and was about to jump when he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s quite alright, Jane,” the god of mischief said gently. “No harm was done.”

Jane nodded, wishing she could disappear so she didn’t have to face him. She had just oogled his naked and very nice body, and he had caught her. It was literally the most embarrassed she had ever been in her entire life, and she was absolutely certain that she would rather die than let him see how embarrassed she was.

“You can uncover your eyes now,” he laughed. “I am decent.”

She opened her eyes to find Loki smirking at her, his brow quirked in amusement. The towel that he had been drying with was wrapped around his waist, loosely covering any parts below the belt. He was bare from the waist up, his pale skin taut over lean muscle. His raven hair was still damp and curled over his shoulders. He was very attractive, and Jane found it difficult not to stare. 

“What did you come here for, Jane?” he asked, amusement in his velvet voice. “Surely it was not to see me stripped, though I would gladly show you if you liked.”

Yes, her mind thought without her permission. She would like that very much.

She tried to remember why she had come, but her mind was blank. All she could think about was how nicely he was put together, and how her magic itched for her to touch him. 

“I apologize,” he smirked. “I know that I can be rather distracting.”

Jane gaped for only a moment before she found her bite. “You wish you were distracting,” she responded, trying to play off her obvious interest in his body with sass she didn’t feel.

“Oh, I am. I can see it in that pretty blush of yours.” He touched her face gently, his fingertips dancing along her cheeks, and making her heart race. “I have a secret for you, Jane Foster,” he whispered as he closed the distance between them.

She found her hands rising to his chest unbidden, and splaying across his skin. It was different without his armor there. It was far more intimate. His body was cool to the touch, and she could feel the slow, steady beat of his heart beneath her palms. Loki pressed his forehead to hers and she could feel his breath on her face, slow and steady, just like his heartbeat.

“A secret?” Jane managed to mumble as she felt his hands find purchase on her waist. She couldn’t breathe, and she was getting dizzy from their contact. 

“Yes,” he whispered. “My secret is that I find you quite distracting as well. It is a problem that we will need to find an answer to fairly quickly, lest we both lose ourselves to frustration.”

Her very blood felt as though it was on fire. His hands wandered up her sides, and her own hands explored his chest eagerly. They wandered down, feeling the taut muscle there, and stopped just above the towel on his waist. She felt his sharp intake of breath and the eager pull of his hands at the bottom of her t-shirt. 

A knock at the door interrupted a moment that might have gone further. Loki cursed, but let her go to answer the door. 

“What?” he snarled, as he pulled it open just enough to see who was there, but to hide Jane from view. An elf stood outside, looking as if he wished he could be anywhere else. 

“Prince Loki,” he greeted nervously. “I am sorry to bother you this early, but you are needed with the Asgardian warriors.”

“Can it wait? I have some pressing business to attend to.”

“I’m afraid not,” the elf apologized profusely. “The senator has requested your presence there. He is waiting for you right now.”

Loki cursed again. “Fine. I will go.”

He practically slammed the door on the elf, and stalked over to his clothes. Jane handed him his pants and tunic from the pile of clothing on the floor, and turned her face away until he was decent. 

“So tell me, Jane,” he mused as he dressed himself. “What did you come by for?”

“Oh!” she gasped, her brain finally functioning enough for her to remember why she was there. “I almost forgot. I was reading some books about you – “

“That sounds dangerous.”

“And I wanted to know if any of the things I read were true. I read that you were tied up and had a giant snake drip venom on you. Did that happen?”

He snorted. “Hardly. Don’t believe everything you read, Jane Foster.”

“What about giving birth to a wolf? I think it said his name was Fenris.”

“I turned into a wolf on the battlefield once. I lack the proper parts to give birth to anything. You would know this if you hadn’t shielded your eyes earlier.”

The astrophysicist rolled her eyes. “What about Ragnarok? It says that you bring about the end of Asgard and the gods.”

“Considering that Asgard still stands, I would consider that one a falsehood. What sort of rubbish have you been reading?”

“What about this Eldred guy? He was supposedly your teacher, and you sold his soul to Surtur to obtain power.”

“That one is… partially true…” the god of mischief admitted sheepishly. “I sold him to Surtur in exchange for some of the fire giants’ elemental magic. He’s not dead,” he headed off Jane’s inquiry before she had a chance to ask. “And he deserved it. He was jealous of my power, so he betrayed me, and tried to have me killed.”

“I see…” Jane mumbled, though she really didn’t. “Are you a Jotun?”

He froze, his lips nearly disappearing and his brow furrowing. “No.”

“Liar,” Jane accused. “You hesitated.”

“Why does my heritage matter to you?”

“It doesn’t,” she replied. “Not really. I’m just curious, and you’re being awfully defensive.”

“Jotuns are monsters. Savage, ugly creatures who raze and plunder the realms, killing all who stand in their way. I am not one of them.”

“Okay then,” Jane sighed, giving up on that particular line of questioning for now. “What about you turning into a mare, breeding with a stallion and giving birth to an eight legged horse? Did that happen?”

Loki sighed. “Remind me to never let you read any books about me ever again.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane took a walk through Alfheim’s Death’s Kiss garden. It had become one of her favorite places ever since Loki had brought her there several weeks before. Most of the time they came here together, passing the time until they could sneak off the castle grounds for adventure, but today Jane was alone. Loki was off meeting with Asgard’s forces, leaving her to entertain herself for awhile.

The astrophysicist would never admit it to him, but she had grown used to his presence, and missed him when he was gone, even if it was only for a little while. She tried not to think of the way his vivid green eyes never left her, or the way her blood had burned with desire at his touch. Instead, she focused on the beautiful blooms the garden had to offer. They were especially nice today. She bent down to smell one, when a voice from behind her startled her.

“Good morning, Jane.”

She jumped, and turned to find Fandral watching her. “Fandral!” she gasped. “You scared me.”

“I am sorry, Lady Jane,” he began as he came to stand beside her, his tone apologetic. “I did not mean to frighten you. I just wanted to speak with you and see how you were enjoying Alfheim.”

“Oh!” she grinned sheepishly. “I love it! I’ve never seen anything like it before. Do you ever get used to it?”

“Not truly,” he responded, smiling. His grin was warm, but never quite reached his eyes, almost as though he were faking it. “Magic has always been out of my grasp, and I am unable to comprehend it, so this realm is a little like witchcraft to me. Being from Midgard you should understand, although your new found magic seems to have changed you somewhat.”

“It has,” Jane admitted, smiling fondly. “Things that I never thought were possible before are now nothing but a mere flick of my wrist. It’s quite incredible.”

“Aye,” Fandral acknowledged. “But perhaps it’s not all good.”

She observed him quizzically. His handsome and noble features were twisted up into what looked like concern, disdain, or a combination of the two. His bright blue eyes watched her with distrust, and all manner of friendliness was gone from his features. It was as though he transformed from the friendly warrior she knew into a man on a witch-hunt, and she was the witch.

“I need to ask you something, Jane, and I hope I’m not being too forward.”

“Okay…” the astrophysicist mumbled, finding herself on guard with him.

“Is Loki treating you well?” he began uncertainly. “Thor would be most displeased if he was not.”

And there it was. He was suspicious about Loki. She should have known. “Loki treats me well,” she assured him. “There’s no need to worry about me.”

“He hasn’t…” Fandral fumbled for words. “I don’t know how to ask this delicately, but he hasn’t forced himself on you, has he? You can be honest with me, Jane. I’m your friend, and if he’s forcing you to do anything, I want to help you.”

“No!” she nearly shouted, appalled that he would even think such things. Loki was the prince of Asgard, after all. 

“Listen, Jane!” Fandral hissed, motioning for her to keep her voice down. “I need you to tell me what’s going on. Before you say it’s nothing, I know that’s a lie. I’m sure he’s fed you some story to tell people when they try to help, but you don’t need to lie to me. I’ve seen the way he looks at you and touches you. The two of you spend nearly every waking moment together. He takes your hand when you go places. He holds you in his lap when you read in the library. I’ve even heard that one of the palace elves caught him climbing into your window at night. Is he forcing you to play the part of his lover? Has he bewitched you? Tell me so I can help you!”

“Nothing is going on,” she growled. “And I’m not ‘bewitched.’ Why would you think that?”

“Because if you were not bewitched, you would never allow him to touch you in such a way! It’s a disgrace to Thor as your intended, and it’s a disgrace to Asgard for one prince to cuckold another!”

Jane was absolutely furious. Before she could stop herself, she struck Fandral, slapping him across the face hard enough to leave a mark. He gaped at her, as if he hadn’t expected her to defend her honor so violently.

“First of all,” she snarled. “If I say there’s nothing going on, there’s nothing going on. Loki is my friend. He reads to me because I can’t understand the runes, and I sit in his lap because I want to see the pictures. He sneaks into my room occasionally,because I want to see Alfheim and he’s promised to take me. Second, Thor is not my intended, not yet anyway. I’m free to do whatever I want with whoever I want, and he is too. If his honor is so important, then where the hell is he? I’m dying and he leaves me in the care of his brother. He’s off saving Asgard. Always Asgard, never me. I’m so sick of it.”

Jane could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, and she struggled to keep from crying. 

“Thor loves you,” Fandral insisted. “What sort of nonsense has Loki been filling your head with? Everything he does, he does – “ 

“For me,” Jane finished bitterly. “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before. I want to believe it, I really do, but words aren’t enough anymore. I’m tired of being lied to. You all say Loki lies, but I’m beginning to think that he’s the only one that’s been telling me the truth. If Thor loves me as you say he does, then he will prove it. I’m done with words. I need actions, and you can tell him I said that.”

She stormed off before Fandral could see her cry. Everything she had been holding in for years came tumbling out. She couldn’t and wouldn’t be second place, not even for an entire realm. Her life was too short for that. If Thor truly loved her as Fandral said, then he would prove it. When she saw him next and he asked for her answer, she would tell him to prove his love to her. If he couldn’t, then she would know exactly what to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Darcy sat around the small table with her unofficial new family. Erik sat across from her with a beer in his hand, looking very distraught that he wasn’t working. Hot guys one and two sat on either end of the table, giving her some nice eye candy.

It had started as a simple question, and led to an all out war. Darcy had asked Steve how much he could drink before he became inebriated and loosened up a little bit. It was obviously for research purposes…duh… But when he told her that he was unable to get drunk, no matter how much he drank, she felt compelled to test that theory. I mean, seriously, the guy had to get drunk and loosen up at some point. So she had challenged him to the most hardcore drinking game she could think of: King’s Cup. 

Throughout the course of the game, Steve and Bucky had probably drank two thirty packs between the two of them and they both still looked stone cold sober. 

Lucky bastards.

Darcy had just finished her ninth beer. She was very drunk, and she was very aware that she was very drunk. But hey, the guys didn’t need to know that right? She flipped her card over and grinned in triumph at the king of spades.

“King!” she shouted. “I get to make up a rule!”

Steve groaned. “Another one? The last one was terrible. I swear Bucky said ‘what’ fifty times, just so I would have to say ‘chicken butt’.” 

“What did I make you say?” Bucky asked innocently from across the table.

“Chicken butt.”

“Drink!” Darcy demanded, slamming her fists on the table. “The Terminator is the Question Master!”

“Oh for crying out loud,” Steve groaned as he took a drink of his beer. “This game is ridiculous.”

“That’s the point,” Darcy responded simply. “And this rule is going to be better, I promise. I invoke the Viking Master rule! That means I’m the Viking Master now. Whenever I put my Viking hat on, like this,” She raised both of her index fingers to the sides of her head, almost like antlers of some sort. “That means you’re my Viking slaves, and you have to row the boat!”

“Row the boat?”

“Like this.” She demonstrated, making fists and waving them in circles next to her body. “Row the boat. The last person to row has to wear the hat of shame until the next person loses the Viking Master challenge.”

She raised one of the empty thirty packs and placed it on her head to show the boys what she was talking about. “Hat of shame.”

“Have you done this quite a bit?” Steve asked curiously.

Darcy shrugged. “Yeah. Why?” She grinned and put up her Viking Master hat. Bucky instantly began rowing the boat, and Erik made a halfhearted gesture. By the time Steve started rowing, it was too late. 

“Cap gets the hat of shame!” Darcy exclaimed as she passed the empty beer box to Steve. 

He sighed and placed it on his head as she had showed him. Darcy slipped her king of spades with the other cards under the tab on the community beer can, and squealed when it began to spew. 

“Well shit…” she mumbled. “I guess the universe is telling me that I need to keep drinking…”

An hour later, Darcy sat on the safe house’s couch, sandwiched between Steve and Bucky, watching Independence Day. 

“You’ll like this one,” she yawned, her head still spinning from the alcohol. To her dismay neither one of her boys even seemed remotely buzzed. “It has aliens and tons of explosions.”

She had intended to stay awake and educate her hot boys, but her eyelids grew heavier with every moment. She leaned over on Steve’s shoulder, and was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her. Darcy smiled before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfheim

The moon elves’ winery was impressive to say the least. Grape vines wrapped around tall fence posts, spreading as far as the eye could see. Even the small bar that the moon elves operated was covered in grape vines. 

Large wooden barrels full of fermenting wine stood behind the bar, their process of making alcohol surprisingly similar to that of Midgard. Even with magic at their fingertips, wine still tasted the best when fermented. 

Fireflies flitted about, glowing fluorescent red, yellow, green, and blue beneath the moonlight. Jane tried to catch a few, and Loki watched with amusement as she gasped when they landed in her palm.

“Beautiful,” she breathed as she held some of the tiny bugs in her hands. 

“Indeed,” Loki responded, and saw her blushing when she noticed that he was looking at her. 

An elf dressed in blue silk robes with a golden half moon pendant brought them both a glass of wine. Jane drank hers greedily, commenting on how delicious it tasted. It was sweet, almost like a Moscato, but with a honey flavor blended in. The god of mischief drank his more slowly, savoring the taste.

“How do they make this?” she asked. “This is amazing!”

“The moon elves make their firefly wine here on this plantation,” the god of mischief explained. “The grapes they grow are magically enhanced to produce larger grapes, earlier in the season, and with the sweetest flavor they can have. Fireflies fertilize the grapes, and the wine produced is sweetened with honey from Alfheim’s honeybee population. Not quite enough honey to be considered a mead, but just enough to give it a uniquely sweet taste.” 

“It’s perfect. I have to take some of this home with me.”

Loki chuckled. “Do you want to see the best part?” he grinned, baiting her.

“Why do you even bother asking? Of course I want to see the best part.”

Loki tapped a finger to her wineglass, and a dozen tiny swirls of color zig-zagged across the light liquid. They expanded, filling up the entire glass and the wine lit up with every color imaginable. 

“Wow,” she breathed, picking up the wine glass and studying it. “How does it do that?”

“I would simply say magic, but I know that answer would not please you. Suffice to say that the fireflies that pollenate the grapes are infused with magic. The magic is what causes them to light up with all of the colors that you see. They leave behind some of their DNA with the pollen. When the firefly DNA becomes fermented, the magic reacts by lighting up at any stimulus, which is what you see here.”

“It’s incredible,” she smiled as she took another drink. 

They had several glasses, the wine tasting sweeter with each sip. Loki could feel the warmth the alcohol provided spreading through his chest, and the pleasant buzz that it caused in his brain. 

Jane was much more affected by the alcohol. She clung to him excitedly, her face lighting up at each new discovery. She was warm and soft against his side, and smelled of vanilla and roses. His magic urged him to touch her, and he did. He wrapped an arm around her possessively, and whispered in her ear.

“I have something to show you,” he said softly, and grinned when her face lit up. He led her away from the moon elves’ winery and into the trees, careful of Jane’s steps. When she began to stumble, he would catch her, and revel in the unguarded smiles she had for him.

For only him. His magic burned with pleasure in his veins. No one else could have her. 

They walked for several minutes until the trees cleared to give view to a waterfall and river, surrounded by wildflowers of all different colors. Jane gasped as he knew she would, and stumbled forward to investigate.

She sniffed the flowers, her hazel eyes alight with glee. She skipped rocks across the river, and she tried to touch the waterfall without falling into the water. When she had her fill of exploration, the astrophysicist sat in the flowers, overlooking the water with a dreamy smile on her face. Loki sat next to her, a strange sort of pride overcoming him at the joy he could bring her.

“I used to come here quite often when I was in the academy,” the god of mischief told her softly. “It was always one of my favorite places.”

“Thank you for bringing me here,” she replied. “This is…perfect.” They were silent for some time before Jane finally spoke again. 

“I have to ask because I’ve been curious, but all of this,” she gestured widely, her arms stretching to encompass the beauty around them. “You said you lived here for ten years. The elves obviously love you. Well, all of them except for the Senator, but he seems like a party pooper anyways. Why would you ever go back to Asgard? If Thor was in line for the throne, and everyone loved him so much more than you, why would you go back? Why not stay here and make a life for yourself?”

“It is not so simple,” he responded slowly, bitterness in his tone. “I am a prince of Asgard. I had to return to my realm. At the time, I had hoped for a chance at the throne, but it was always meant to be Thor’s.”

Jane gave him a strange look and leaned against him, startling him with the sudden contact. She pressed her lips to his ear, and snaked her hand into his curls in an intimate sort of gesture. She was obviously drunk. The Jane Foster he knew would never be so bold.

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe you’re the lucky one?” she whispered, her breath hot against his ear. He could feel his body responding without his permission, and his pants suddenly became very uncomfortable.

“What do you mean by that?” he managed to choke out, feeling slightly flustered under Jane’s touch.

“Why would you want to be a king, stuck in a palace, and doing diplomatic things all day when you could have all of Yggdrasil? Why would you ever want to do anything but travel the universe?”

“To be king of Asgard would be the ultimate prize. The power, the respect, and the unending legacy I would gain would be worth any sacrifice.”

“Would it?” Jane snorted. “Sounds like a snooze fest to me. You’d take the throne and die of boredom within a few years.”

“Do not presume that you know me,” he said flatly, though he couldn’t find it in himself to muster any venom in the words. 

“So that’s how it is,” the astrophysicist remarked as she pulled away from him. “We’ve been living together for months now, and I don’t know you at least a little bit? Alright then. I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to sneak out with me at night and see Alfheim, since I don’t know you. Maybe your friend, Harwan. He seems like he would be fun. Or the elves of the vale…. I bet they would show me a good time.”

A rage came over him at the thought of Jane spending time with other men. She was his and his alone. He would not share her with anyone.

Before he could stop himself he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled the astrophysicist to him, nearly into his lap, and buried his face in her hair roughly. Loki pressed his lips to her ear, enjoying the way she gasped at the contact. “You will do no such thing,” he hissed.

“Don’t presume you know me,” Jane retaliated.

The god of mischief felt a flash of anger as she used his words against him. How dare she speak to a prince of Asgard in such a manner?

“The drink has made you bold,” he growled. “Best be careful of your words, Jane Foster. Women of Asgard have lost their tongues for less.”

“I’m not of Asgard,” he could hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke. “And you like it when I call you on your bullshit.”

“I do,” he smirked, the anger he had felt earlier gone to be replaced by a strange sort of admiration for her courage. “You are mine, Jane Foster. Every time you use your magic, every time you look at me, every time your magic begs you to touch me, you become a little more mine.”

“I don’t belong to anyone.”

“But you want to. Your magic begs you to let me claim you, but your mind won’t allow it.”

“I have to have a choice,” she insisted. “I won’t let it control me. I refuse to do something that I don’t want to do.”

“And if you want to do it?”

“I don’t.”

“Perhaps I haven’t tried hard enough to persuade you,” he purred, trying his best to seduce her. “Let me kiss you, Jane. No pulling away, no teasing, and no interruptions. Let me really kiss you, and I assure you that you will want no part of my brother once you have tasted my lips.”

“More magic,” Jane argued. “I want something real.”

Loki gave it thought for a moment, remembering some of the shows of courtship he had seen on Midgard. 

“On your realm do the men not relentlessly pursue their love interest until she agrees to give him a chance? Is this not tradition on Midgard?”

“Well…yes,” she admitted reluctantly. “For some anyways.”

“Then let’s make a wager. A relentless persuit between you and I. Something real. You use your magic to run from me to the places you know, and I’ll follow blindly. If I get lost in the void I will meet you back here, but if I manage to catch you… then you owe me a real kiss.”

“And if you don’t?”

“Then you may accept me or send me away for good, and I will respect your decision. The magic makes it difficult, but you do have a choice.”

She gave him a skeptical look, and he could see that brilliant mind of hers processing his wager. “Okay,” she finally agreed, extending her hand to him. 

He took her small hand in his, and gave her his word with a handshake. 

“So when do we start?”

“Right now,” he smirked. “I’ll give you a head start. You have five seconds.”

A look of panic crossed her face, and then she was gone. Loki sat in the wildflowers by the waterfall and counted to five, or four because it was close enough, before giving chase.

His magic guided him as he went into the void, searching for the missing part of him. Images of places he’d been in the past flashed before him, but he chose none of them. Instead, he focused on Jane, and his magic did the rest. 

He followed her, and materialized in her room on Alfheim. He took no more than one step towards her before she was gone again. He followed, this time materializing in a flat in London. A clock rang loudly behind him, and he stalked towards the astrophysicist in what looked like a apartment laboratory. She disappeared again, but he was gaining on her with every jump. Each second she took to decide on a location was one extra second he had to catch up to her. 

They materialized in an underground laboratory somewhere, and he almost had her. The sound of glass breaking behind them filled his ears as they both jumped again. In Muspelheim he got close enough to touch her hand and inhale her scent, but it was in Puente Antiguo that he caught her.

He materialized in her makeshift lab, and grasped her hand before she could disappear. He jumped, taking her back to Alfheim with him. They ended up where they had left, next to the waterfall and in the patch of colorful wildflowers, the moon above them painting everything in a silver light.

Jane sat amongst the flowers, catching her breath from the chase, and Loki sat next to her. When her breathing returned to normal, the god of mischief moved in to claim what she owed him.

“Lean back,” he instructed her softly. He could see the blush spread across her face at his request, but she laid back in the flowers as he asked. 

Loki positioned his body over hers carefully, supporting his weight with his arms, and noting with pleasure the way her breath quickened when he let his body lean against hers. She looked up at him, her hazel eyes wide with anticipation, and her delicate throat exposed to him. He pressed his lips to her throat, and she gasped.

“Now, Jane Foster,” Loki mumbled softly against her neck. “I am going to kiss you.”

He claimed her lips with his, reveling in their softness. She tasted like firefly wine and vanilla. Jane kissed him back, her lips moving against his eagerly. He felt her hands snake into his hair, and he kissed her harder, taking her bottom lip in between his teeth. 

Jane let out a soft moan, and he eagerly sought entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She let him, and he plundered her mouth with a desperation he had never experienced before. The god of mischief unconsciously rubbed his body against hers, and she arched up into him, lighting his veins on fire. His blood burned pleasantly as the magic within him came alive.

One of Loki’s hands found the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up. He ran his fingers along the soft skin of her midsection and along her sides. He ground himself against her once again. Jane gasped. She ran her hands down his chest and to his belt, kissing him harder. 

He couldn’t breathe, and when he tried he could only inhale her scent and taste her lips and tongue under his. He was lost to her, desperate to bring her closer and kiss her harder. When he heard her panting for air, he pulled away, but only for a moment. 

He allowed her to catch the breath before kissing her again. The second kiss was soft and chaste, nothing like the first. He tasted her lips, exploring their soft texture gently. He used the back of his hand to caress her cheek as he kissed her, letting his body lean against hers. 

When he pulled away the second time he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, exhaling a shaky breath. He allowed himself to stay that way for only a moment before placing one last kiss to her jaw line and rolling to his side. 

She had only promised him a kiss, nothing more. It would not do to press her further and have her reject him. Jane Foster would ask him to take her of her own free will, and in her own timing. Until then, he would not risk losing everything he had done to win her.

Beside him, Jane panted softly, her face and neck flushed from his attentions. Loki wasn’t sure of what he had expected from her after their kiss, but it certainly was not what happened. 

Jane rolled over to face him, and motioned for him to lie on his back. He did, only quirking a brow at her request. She threw one arm over his chest and held her body over his as he had done to her earlier. She gave him a look that took him back to the Hummingbird gardens, though this time there was a smoldering passion that hadn’t been there before. 

Jane claimed his lips with her own, and they kissed again with only the moon bearing witness to what they’d done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Red Skull growled low in his throat as he paced the floor of his quarters, the animalistic sound surprising him.

It seemed that many things had been surprising him lately. 

His senses were sharpened. His eyesight, hearing, smell, and balance impeccable. When he truly wanted to move he was wicked fast, and stronger than he had ever been before. That in itself would be great if it hadn’t come with the other…

His temper was out of control. He became angry far too easily, and when he did, someone usually got hurt or something was destroyed. It was becoming a habit, and his fellow Hydra members were increasingly fearful of him. 

At first he hadn’t thought much of their frequent emergencies, or their extreme attention to their work when he was around, but it had become clear to him now. They were avoiding him, most likely because they wanted to live. And he found that he no longer cared if they did or did not.

Any empathy he might have possessed had vanished, leaving him to focus on the ultimate prize with no misplaced sentiment to stand in the way. He could have lived with that, he really could have, if it wasn’t for his…other problems…

A knock at his door captured his attention, and he was there faster than humanly possible. He opened the door to find one of his lower level commanders shivering. For the life of him, Red Skull couldn’t remember the man’s name.

“Red Skull, sir,” the man muttered. “I was told to inform you that we still have not located Jane Foster.” He flinched, only opening his eyes when no strike was forthcoming. “However,” he added quickly. “We believe that we know the general location of her friends, Darcy Lewis and Dr. Erik Selvig.”

“How soon can we capture them?” he growled. 

“Soon. We just need a little more time to pinpoint their exact location.”

“However long you think it will take, do it faster,” Red Skull demanded. “Jane Foster is running out of time and so are we. We need to draw her out in the open now.”

“Yes, sir,” the man stuttered. “I was told to ask… But do you think Dr. Selvig can finish the bridge, instead? It would be much easier to simply capture him instead.”

“No!” Red Skull snarled. “I’ve seen it. It has to be Jane Foster. She is the one.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“Dismissed,” he growled.

His commander ran, and Red Skull found himself laughing at his fear. “Worthless mortal,” he chuckled. 

He closed the door and made his way to the refrigerator, suddenly famished. He cracked it open and extracted a saran wrapped pound of raw ground chuck, his…other problem…He opened it up and inhaled the scent greedily. Some of the blood dripped onto the saran wrap, and he licked it off with his tongue.

Red Skull was tempted to devour the meat right then and there, but he wasn’t an animal. He would eat at the table like he always had. The leader of Hydra barely made it to the table before he began devouring the raw meat with his bare hands. 

It was a primal urge, and one he was finding harder and harder to resist. Somewhere between his third and fourth package, when he was unable to make it back to the table to eat, it became clear to him what he needed to do.

It was time to talk to Thanos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfheim

Jane sat in the floor, her knees pulled into her chest, and staring out the window of her bedroom on Alfheim. It was a beautiful day outside, but she hadn’t left her room all day. 

Loki had called on her after breakfast as he usually did, but she had instructed Tamara to tell him that she was not feeling well. He had stood outside and threw rocks at her window several hours later, but she didn’t open it for him. Eventually, he had given up and let her have the space she needed.

Right now she needed a lot of space. She couldn’t see Loki right now, at least not until she had time to sort some of her feelings out. 

The astrophysicist had cried until there were no tears left to shed, and then she’d merely sobbed until her voice grew hoarse. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. None of this should have ever happened.

She thought of Thor, who was kind, gentle, and good. He was the very sort of man she would be lucky to spend her life with. 

She felt nothing for him.

The usual giddiness and exuberant love she’d felt towards him were gone, to be replaced by a hollow emptiness. Whether it was her magic, or merely an epiphany of her own feelings, she was certain that even if Thor could prove that he loved her, she did not love him. 

“Perhaps I should marry Thor anyway,” she mumbled to herself. “Perhaps I could learn to love him. People do that all of the time, right? He’s the right choice. He’s good and he’s kind, and he’s…”

Not Loki her mind finished for her. 

Jane would have cried again if she had any tears left. She wanted Darcy and Erik. They would know what to do, because obviously she didn’t. 

She wished that she wasn’t bonded to Loki by magic. She couldn’t see clearly, and it made everything so much more complicated. The memory of his lips on hers seared through her mind, and her heart hurt at his absence. 

Somewhere between the nights spent under the stars, the adventures in strange realms, the mischief, their playful banter, and those bright green eyes she could lose herself in, Jane had started to fall. Now it was too late to pull herself back up. She wouldn’t go so far as to call it love, and she wasn’t even sure that it was real, but it was most definitely something. And whatever that something was, he felt it too. She knew that he did.

But even if Jane could simply write off all of the terrible things he had done, she would still have no future with him. She and Loki were both already dead.

She was dying, quite literally, and Odin would never agree to spare Loki’s life. Even if they managed to find a cure for her, any happiness they might have would be short lived. It was a dangerous path, and one that could only end in tragedy for both of them.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts as Tamara entered with dinner on a tray. Jane barely even looked at her. 

“Lady Jane,” the elven girl said softly. “I hope that you are feeling better. I’ve brought you dinner, and I’m to deliver a message to you from Prince Loki. He requests your presence at the stables immediately.”

“I don’t feel well,” Jane lied. “Please tell him that I’ll see him tomorrow. I need to rest for awhile.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, Lady Jane,” Tamara apologized. “He’s leaving with the others this evening.”

The astrophysicist whipped around to face her, all self-loathing forgotten. “What?” she gaped. “He’s leaving?”

“Get dressed, Lady Jane. Come with me and I will explain everything.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane felt sick as she walked with Tamara down to the stables. Loki was leaving with an army of elves and Asgardians on a mission to rescue Queen Aelsa. The Chitauri had made a move on the leaders of the realm, and they were all trapped inside a stronghold, trying to survive long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

According to Tamara, the Chitauri army was massive, and she feared that many would die in an attempt to save the queen. The astrophysicist’s head was still spinning from all of the information when they arrived at the stables. 

Elves and Asgardians were strewn about the castle grounds, saddling mounts and saying goodbyes. They formed a massive force, and she estimated their numbers to be around five hundred or so. She searched for Loki among them, although it was difficult to find him with so many warriors. 

A massive black horse among the bays and grays caught her eye, and it was there she saw her prince. Loki was busy strapping on his armor, his lips set in a tight line and his brows furrowed in concentration.

“Loki!” she shouted as she fought her way through the crowd towards him. Those green eyes found her, and his lips quirked up in a half smile at the sight of her. Elves and Asgardans nearby gave her room to move as she made her way over to him. She stopped when she was an arms length away, not quite sure what she wanted to say or do, or what would even be considered acceptable in this situation.

“My Jane,” the god of mischief greeted her fondly. “You came.”

“Of course,” she practically whispered. “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?”

“I tried to. Several times, I recall. You weren’t feeling well.”

He gave her an odd smirk that told her he didn’t believe that for one second, and Jane suddenly felt guilty for lying to him. “I’m feeling better now,” she said halfheartedly. He nodded, and went back to securing his armored chest plate. Jane stood there, looking and feeling very much like an asshole.

“I had hoped to take you to see the candy fields today,” Loki commented absently. “But perhaps you can go while I am gone. I am certain Tamara would be happy to take you.”

Biggest asshole ever award goes to Jane Foster, she thought bitterly.

“I want to go with you. Could we go when you get back?”

“We’ll see.”

“Do you have to leave?”

Loki sighed. “Yes, I have to leave. Queen Aelsa is under attack. As a prince of Asgard, I am duty bound to assist in her rescue. Also, you forget that she may well be able to save your life. If she dies, she cannot help you.”

A trumpet sounded from somewhere near the gates of Ljosalfgard, and the men began to put on their helms and climb atop their mounts. The god of mischief placed his own horned helm over his head, and turned to mount his horse. 

“Wait!” Jane panicked. They couldn’t leave it like this. She wouldn’t let that happen. 

He stopped, and she closed the distance between them. The astrophysicist wrapped her arms around him, not caring who saw, and buried her face in his chest. She felt the metal of his armor against her cheek, and breathed in the smell of weathered leather. She felt one of his arms wrap around her waist, and the other found her chin. Jane felt the soft caress of his fingers against her jaw line as he tilted her head up to look at him.

“I won’t be here to protect you over the next few days, so I need you to listen to me, Jane,” he told her sternly. “There are many Chitauri on this realm. Stay inside the castle while I am gone unless you have protection. If Ljosalfgard is invaded for any reason, get out.”

He closed his eyes, and she saw in her mind the image of a bedroom. It was fit for a king, with a large four-poster bed, decorated in emerald green and gold. A stone fireplace stood at one end of the room and fur carpets lined the floor. The ceiling was patterned with Asgard’s constellations, and the walls were painted in the same emerald green as the bed. 

“I’ve shown you my quarters on Asgard,” Loki told her softly. “If you flee, go there. It is enchanted and will not open for anyone that does not possess my magic. If all of Yggdrasil fell, you would be safe there. If there is still breath in my body when this is over, I will come for you. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “But you can’t –“

His lips silenced her. Loki kissed her like he had the night before, his lips soft, but demanding. His hand slid gently down her jaw and into her hair, while his other hand pressed against the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. The magic in her veins danced with life, giving her the sensation of an aching burn. 

He pulled away from her, leaving her breathless, and pressed his forehead against hers. “In the event I am unable to do that again,” he mumbled even though she hadn’t asked.

Jane didn’t know what to say, so she said the only thing that mattered. “Come back to me.”

“Always.”

Her head was spinning and she felt sick. Loki left her and mounted his horse, riding out with the war party. She watched him go, her heart thudding in her chest. As he rode out the gates of Ljosalfgard and nearly disappeared from view, he looked back and gave her a wink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki rode alongside Asgard’s forces as they headed towards the ice elves’ city on Alfheim. He did not know what awaited him there, only that there would be enemies to fight and the queen of Alfheim to rescue. Fandral and Volstagg rode beside him, both looking more morose than he’d seen them in a very long time.

“Why the long faces?” he jested. “Do you not relish battle as you used to?”

“It is not the same without Thor,” Fandral replied, shooting him a strange glance. “Nor Hogun and the Lady Sif.”

“True,” he admitted. “This is not like our usual battles.”

“I wish to go and speak with Senator Milkmane concerning our plan of attack once we arrive,” Fandral announced. “Prince Loki, would you be so kind as to accompany me?”

“Certainly.”

He moved his horse to ride alongside Fandral’s and two of them trotted down the line of warriors together. When they were out of earshot of their fellow Asgardians, Fandral turned on him so quickly that it caught him offguard.

“I saw you with Jane Foster,” he growled in a way that was very unlike him. “I saw her sitting in your lap. I saw you sneaking out with her night after night. I saw you climbing into her bedroom window, and I saw you kiss her before we rode out. I spoke with Jane, and she insists you’ve not bewitched her. She slapped me for even suggesting such a thing – “

“She slapped you?” Loki interrupted with a wicked grin. “I find myself liking Jane Foster more and more.”

“How could you do this?” Fandral hissed. “How could you hurt Thor like this? Have you no care for your brother? Thor loves her!”

“Thor has loved many women,” Loki countered. “Jane is just another of his conquests. He will tire of her soon enough, and she of him. What does it matter if I choose to claim her for my own?”

“She is Thor’s, and it is not your place to bewitch her and take her from him.”

“Jane give me her affections of her own free will. There is no bewitching needed. Is it so hard to believe that she might possibly prefer my company over Thor’s?”

“Perhaps that is because it has been some time since she has seen Thor. Jane Foster has grown desperate. Thor is off at war, while you play nursemaid to a mortal. Your brother fights for our realm, while you steal what is rightfully his. You are king of nothing but the spoils of war. If Thor were here, Jane Foster would not give you a second glance.”

“Are you certain of that?” the god of mischief challenged. “Jane is quite fond of me. Perhaps if Thor were truly as great as you say, then his attentions and promises of return could keep his woman from falling into the arms of another, but we both know that hasn’t happened.”

“You’re awfully certain of yourself,” Fandral responded. “Pride always comes before the fall. I would watch your back, Silvertongue. Men die in battle quite often.”

Before Loki could even respond, Fandral rode off, leaving him with only a few harsh words and an ominous threat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

Vanaheim’s great hall was full of meade and feasting. The warriors celebrated another small victory over the Chitauri forces. They were driving them back. It was a slow process, but it was still a victory. 

Thor laughed and shared battle stories with some of Vanaheim’s warriors. The mood in the great hall was exceptionally good that evening. Even King Njord, who had been quite sullen as of late, had taken up with a young, blonde maiden. He was currently, and very obviously, trying to wine and bed her. 

Sif appeared at his side, bringing him another tankard of ale with a smile on her face. “You fought bravely today, Prince Thor,” she smiled, her dark eyes alight with respect.

“Aye,” Thor returned her smile. “And you as well, Lady Sif. Fighting with you is always a pleasure. When I take the throne, I intend to make you head of all of Asgard’s forces. I believe they would benefit under your leadership.”

“You truly think so much of me?” she asked, a hint of awe in her voice. 

“I do. You are a fine warrior, the finest in all of Asgard. I would be proud to have you serving as commander of my forces.”

“And I will be proud to call you my king,” she smiled, raising her tankard in a toast. “To us.”

“To us,” Thor echoed, clinking his tankard with hers. 

They drank through the night, laughing and talking about battles past. When the sun began to rise, Thor escorted Sif to the tree house she was staying in. He linked her arm in his, and they walked through the forest with only the pale light of the rising sun to guide them. 

When they arrived at the tree house, he bid Sif goodnight, and was surprised when she leaned in and kissed him. 

Thor pulled her into his chest, and kissed her. Her lips were soft, which surprised him, considering how fierce she was on the battlefield. Sif kissed him passionately, pressing her body up against his, and the thunder god held her tightly. 

Realization overcame him and he pushed away, shocked by what he had done. It had to have been the drink, to muddle his mind so. There was no other explanation. 

“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I did not mean to do that. I mean… not that I didn’t like it, or wouldn’t want to kiss you, it’s just – “

“Jane,” she finished for him. “I understand. I should not have kissed you. It was foolish of me. Please forgive me, my prince.”

“There is nothing to forgive.”

“Thank you for walking me back to my quarters,” Sif said quickly. “I had a lovely evening.”

She bowed and left him. Thor knew that he had made the right decision. Jane was to be his intended. There was no room in his heart for other women. But even knowing that, he still felt a sense of disappointment that he had sent Sif away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfheim

The bone chilling cold seeped through the armor of the warrior. Elves used their magic to keep warm, while Asgardians suffered through, the clacking of their teeth the only sign of their misery. Loki however, felt right at home.

The forces of Asgard and Alfheim stood together on the outskirts of the ice shelf, the ice elves’ city in sight and the night closing in fast. Chitauri surrounded the city in numbers that rivaled the amount he’d commanded on Midgard. 

The metal flying beasts claimed the sky, hovering over the city of ice ominously. The lizard-like Chitauri soldiers swept through on the ground, gathering up the elves that lived there. Across the ice shelf, bodies of the elves assigned to protect the queen were maimed and scattered, their blood staining the ice, the only imperfection on an otherwise beautiful landscape.

“Can you control them?” Volstagg asked. “You were able to control the ones on Midgard. What about these?”

“I cannot control them without the staff,” the god of mischief informed him. “I am no more in control of them than you are.”

“Pity.”

“We will send a party in underground to get the queen and Alfheim’s representatives out safely,” Senator Milkmane commanded. “We will use the ice elves tunnel. It doesn’t appear that the Chitauri are aware of it. A team will go in while the rest of us provide a distraction.”

“What sort of distraction?” Volstagg asked. 

“How do you feel about war, Volstagg of Asgard?”

“I feel like it’s about time,” he grinned. 

“Prince Loki,” Senator Milkmane growled, giving him a hard glare. “You have ample experience sneaking about and being places you are not supposed to be. You will lead a team into the city to rescue the queen.”

“With pleasure.”

A team was assigned to him, with Fandral, Harwan, and eight other elves and Asgardians. The plan was simple. They would travel through the tunnel, and then those of them with magical abilities would go into the city and find the queen. If they got in a jam, they would have magic to protect themselves. The Asgardians would stay in the tunnel, and keep their way back clear from enemies.

The door to the underground tunnel was located inside a cave a mile off of the ice shelf. The ice elves and those who visited often knew of its existence, but to most it was no more than a myth. It was usually only used during the realm’s summer months, when the ice shelf became too thin to travel safely. Loki had been through the tunnel many times in his youth, using its privacy to a great many things that he probably should not have been doing.

Armed with torches, spears, and their magic, Loki and his team entered the underground tunnel. Inside, it was dark and damp, and smelled strongly of earth. The god of mischief led the way through the tunnel, with only the light from the torches to guide their way. They traveled through the winding tunnel until they made it to the ice shelf. 

The tunnel opened up into nothingness, every vestige of earth disappearing. It was made entirely of ice, enchanted to withstand the warmer summer temperatures of Alfheim. It would never melt, and it was strong enough to withstand travel. The water around it was suspended motionless beneath the ice shelf, stretching so far there was no end in sight.

“Torches out,” Loki commanded, as they began their walk through the ice tunnel. The sudden absence of light was momentarily blinding, and the god of mischief found himself reaching for the walls of the tunnel to guide him. His eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, and he led his team beneath the ice.

Above them, the ice shelf was devoid of life, save for the bodies of Queen Aelsa’s guards. She would be alive somewhere in the city, and it was up to his team to find her. 

The god of mischief and his team traveled beneath the ice shelf, their progress fairly slow in the semi-darkness. After what seemed like hours, the ice shelf above them ended, to be replaced by dirt passageways once again. The elves and Asgardians lit their torches and they followed the markings in the tunnels to guide them in their search for an exit. 

Red arrows represented homes, yellow arrows represented businesses, and green arrows for the city square. It was a simple and effective system that had been used for thousands of years. They walked until they found the green arrows, which opened up to a vertical tunnel with a ladder for easy travel.

Outside of the tunnel, the war cry of hundreds of elves and Asgardians rang out across the ice. The shrill sound of creaking metal echoed beneath the ground as the flying Chitauri beasts moved to meet the enemy forces. The thud of resounding Chitauri weapons firing, and their shouts as they panicked signaled the team that it was time to move. Their distraction was in full swing.

“Everyone ready?” Loki asked quietly. A nod of assent was all that he needed.

“If we fall on this day,” Harwan added. “We fall as warriors, and may the Valkyries take us to Valhalla, where we will feast eternally with the warriors who have fallen before us.”

“For Asgard and for Alfheim,” Loki finished as his team saluted him with a fist.

They climbed the ladder and exited the tunnel system into the city square. Loki and the elves spread out, while the Asgardians stayed in the tunnel. The square was empty except for a few ice elves who ran for the safety of their homes. Bodies of elves and Chitauri alike were strewn about in the square, some of their bodies so mangled that they were unrecognizable. 

Several blocks away, he could hear shouting, and he motioned for the elves to follow him. They moved silently, like wraiths in the night. The homes and businesses made of ice provided them cover as they pressed forward, and they tried to minimize the crunch of snow beneath their boots. The sound of battle on the ice shelf masked some of their movement, and kept Chitauri guards out of their way.

Several blocks away, the group found what they were looking for. A small team of Chitauri soldiers stood in the middle of the icy streets. Elves sat around them, their hands and feet cuffed with some sort of glowing metal. In the center of the street a female elf was spewing profanities at her captors as they held a knife to her throat. 

Queen Aelsa was beautiful and regal, even at her worst. She wore lightweight elven armor, the silver metal matching the hair that hung down to her thighs. Her porcelain skin was smeared with blood and dirt, and her silver eyes were full of fire.

“You think you can take my realm, because you come here with guns and threats?” she sneered. “The people of Alfheim will not surrender. They are out destroying your forces even as we speak. You may be able to take a city with your technology and your party tricks, but every last elf will die before we let you take our realm. You can cuff me and take my magic. You can kill me, but you’ll never take Alfheim!”

“Big words for an elf in your position,” the Chitauri who held a knife to her neck scoffed. “It seems as though your subjects don’t care if you live or die. Bringing a fight to us was foolish.”

“Then do it,” she challenged. “Slit my throat, and see what hell my people will bring to your doorstep.”

The Chitauri bit his blade into her throat and pulled back to slash. Loki was there before he could cut her. 

The god of mischief materialized behind the Chitauri and drove his dagger into the creature’s back. It screamed, and dropped its blade. 

Queen Aelsa dove to the ground and rolled as the Chitauri soldier began to fire. The elves jumped into the fray, taking one Chitauri after another. Loki kicked over the Chitauri he had stabbed, and threw his dagger into the next target. The knife made a sickening thud as it buried itself in one of the soldier’s ribs. 

With the majority of the Chitauri forces fighting on the ice shelf, the squabbled for the queen was over quickly. Loki helped Aelsa off of the ground, and the elven queen gave him a genuine smile.

“Prince Loki,” she mused. “I never thought I’d be so happy to see you.”

“Are you not always happy to see me?” he jested. “I thought you rather enjoyed my presence.”

“It has been rather boring over the last several hundred years. I believe the Senator might have even cracked a smile.”

“I suppose I will have to remedy that.”

“I suppose you will.”

He used his magic to free her from her cuffs, and she rubbed her wrists together. “Those cuffs inhibit our magic. The Chitauri are too cowardly to face us without them.”

The elves with Loki freed the other captives, as they heard the steady thud of boots running towards them. 

“Go!” the god of mischief commanded, and they took off for the tunnel. The Chitauri fired on them, and glowing energy whizzed past their heads. 

“Keep going!” one of the elves shouted. “We’ll hold them off.”

Several of them turned around and headed straight for the Chitauri, shouting their war cries proudly. Loki and the others kept running, keeping the queen and the representatives of Alfheim between them. They ran past the buildings made of ice, zig-zagging around them to keep themselves less open to enemy fire.

They found their way to the tunnel, where Fandral and the Asgardians waved them in. Once inside, they climbed down the ladder single file, and moved through the dark tunnel. Loki was near the rear, keeping an eye out for company. They made it to the ice shelf, and they kept running. The sound of several dozen boots echoed off the ice tunnel, and the stillness in the water around them seemed at odds with their frantic scurrying.

They had almost made it to the other side when the sound of gunfire behind them rang out. The elves threw up a magical shield as the Chitauri’s fire bounced off the walls of the ice tunnel and the shield. The tunnel held, though a few small cracks began to appear in the surface. 

“We have to move!” one of the elves shouted. “The shield won’t hold forever. If we stay here, we’ll die!”

“Go,” Loki said, his voice calmer than he felt. “I’ll hold them off until you can get everyone out of the tunnel. I’ll be right behind you.”

He shielded himself as their enemies continued to fire. He waited until he could no longer hear the footsteps of his team, and then he struck back. He let his daggers fly, reveling in his enemies’ screams as the blades found their mark. The shooting lessened and then stopped as he called his daggers back to him. He caught them and turned to follow the others.

A knife bit into his shoulder blade between the plates of his armor, the sting surprising him. Fandral was at the other end of the knife, his brows set in concentration and a grim look of determination set his lips in a straight line.

“You fool!” he growled. “You had to let your petty quarrel with me get the best of you. Don’t you know that I could destroy you with my magic faster than you could cut my throat? Why would you do something so foolish as to try and kill me?”

“I’m not going to kill you,” he said simply. “I just needed to cut you. The hallucinogen will do the rest. I could not bear to kill my prince. Men die in battle all of the time. Your death will be no different, and it won’t come at my hands.”

Loki lunged at him, withdrawing his daggers and slashing at his fellow Asgardian. Fandral ducked, and the blades went just over his head. He slashed again, and felt the steel bite into Fandral’s arm. The blond cried out in pain, and the god of mischief kicked his legs out from underneath him. 

Fandral fell, and Loki was on him, his daggers at the other Asgardian’s throat. He was angry and the betrayal stung worse than he thought it would. 

“Kill me,” Fandral challenged. “Let us see if you are truly as ruthless as all of Asgard believes.”

“Why?” Loki demanded. “I am your prince! You are sworn to protect me!”

“Aye,” Fandral responded. “But I am also sworn to the good of Asgard. You are my prince, but Thor is soon to be my king. He has been a good friend to me for a very long time. I love him. We are not brothers of blood, but we are brothers nonetheless. I will not have your jealousy destroy him. What I do, I do for Thor and for the good of Asgard.”

Chitauri weapons fired from inside the tunnel, their shots barely missing the god of mischief. He turned to see a dozen enemies pouring down the tunnel, their weapons trained on him and Fandral. The ice tunnel was beginning to crack in several places from their fire, and wouldn’t hold for much longer He couldn’t fight back the Chitauri, kill Fandral properly, and escape. And then there was the hallucinogen to worry about. There wasn’t enough time. 

The cracks in the ice tunnel caught his attention, and a wicked plan began to form in his mind. He reached out with his magic, and widened the cracks.

“What are you doing?” Fandral shouted. “The water’s freezing. You’ll die!”

“I have magic,” Loki scoffed. “And you’ll die first.”

The tunnel gave, the ice breaking in half, and water poured in. The Chitauri were swept away, and Fandral’s eyes went wide as they were pulled under.

The water was cold, but not cold enough to incapacitate him. Loki kept his wits about him, and swam upwards towards the ice shelf. He left Fandral to drown, only vaguely aware of the air bubbles that floated up when his fellow Asgardian took water in his lungs. 

He kept swimming, oblivious to the freezing temperatures of the water. He saw Jane Foster. It was just a flicker of a memory that played on the edges of his consciousness. She was laying in a field of flowers as she had the night he kissed her. She smiled at him, and then she was gone. 

He kept swimming, almost to the ice. He saw Jane again. This time, she had a hummingbird in her hands, beaming at him in wonder. 

He began to falter, his strokes smaller. He nearly breathed water into his lungs.

The hallucinogen Fandral had given him was beginning to take effect.

Loki reached the ice, and drove his dagger into it, using his magic to break it apart. He saw Jane again. This time she was sleeping, her face relaxed and her chest rising and falling softly with each breath.

The ice broke, and the god of mischief sucked in air greedily. He began to swim for the shore. Across the ice shelf, the elves and the Chitauri fought relentlessly, their screams and shouts filling his ears.

Jane was there again. This time she sat on her bed in Alfheim, wearing that checkered shirt she sometimes wore. It was unbuttoned nearly to her navel, and he could see the outline of her breasts. She reached for him. 

Loki coughed as he nearly went underwater again. He swam harder until he felt his palms touch the surface of land. He struggled to pull himself up.

The astrophysicist unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way, and let it hang loosely. Her pants were now missing and she wore only the slightest vestiges of undergarments. She was a ravishing sight to behold. She beckoned him to come closer.

The god of mischief pulled himself up on land, and tried to get up and walk. He failed. He tried to crawl. The screams of elves and Chitauri dying in battle came closer.

He was with Jane, and she was removing his armor. The astrophysicist expertly removed each piece until she came down to his tunic and pants. Loki removed those himself, baring his body to her.

She kissed him, her lips tasting like sweet wine and vanilla. Her breasts brushed against his bare chest eagerly. Loki let out a moan. He removed her checkered shirt and undergarment, so that she was bare before him. He broke their kiss long enough to look upon her with desire. 

She was beautiful. Her body was well proportioned, her skin was soft, and the curve of her breasts had his body responding in tantalizing ways. She smiled at him, the soft curve of her lips and the wonder in her hazel eyes baffling him.

He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled Jane into his lap. She responded without hesitation. He groaned as she straddled him and took him inside of her. He had never felt anything so wonderful. She moved against him, the sensation almost overpowering. He struggled to hold out as she rode him with skill.

He used his hands to please her. One grasped her breast, manipulating her nipple, while the other snaked down to touch her intimately. Her eyes widened in surprise, and he pressed his lips to her neck. He planted kisses from her neck all the way down to her breasts, pleasuring her as she continued to ride him. 

He could feel her coming undone, and when she whispered his name he lost himself in her. 

Loki pressed his forehead to hers and held her as they both came down from the high. Jane panted, her breath hot on his face, and her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Come back to me, Loki,” she whispered.

He kissed her, desperate to reassure her that was not going anywhere.

“Always.”

Jane smiled at him and he held her tightly. Around him, the sounds of battle raged, but nothing mattered except her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

King Njord took the young maiden to his bedchambers, thrilled with how the evening had turned out. 

It had been quite some time since he had bedded a woman, especially one as beautiful as this maiden. His wife’s passing several years prior had left him quite alone in more ways than one.

The girl was not shy, and rather eager to bed a king. Perhaps he should be thankful for that. He was not usually open enough with his advances to win the hearts of many women. 

His chambers were fancy for Vanaheim’s standards. Everything was decorated in gold and silver, finery he had collected throughout the centuries displayed proudly on the walls and shelves. His four-poster bed had not seen much action since his wife had died, but it would still hold up to any activities he had planned for the evening.

Njord turned on the bedside lamp, and pulled down the sheets for the young woman. He still didn’t know her name, but she was beautiful. Blonde hair spilled down her back and her body was volumptious beneath her thin shift. Her eyes were dark, so dark they almost looked black, but she carried an allure to her that drew him in.

Before he had a chance to make small talk, she was kissing him, her lips claiming his with ferocity. He found his clothes being thrown on the floor, piece by piece, and hers with them. 

She pushed him down on his back, and took him without preamble, her body atop his absolute heaven. The king closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure.

“I was always told that a woman’s power is between her legs,” the girl laughed. “How true that is. Kingdoms have fallen over lust and sex. Men are enslaved to it. And women… we laugh at your foolishness as we take everything you have. I will take everything you have. I’ll start with your life, and then I’ll take your kingdom.”

King Njord’s eyes flew open to find the young maiden he had taken to bed shifting. Her blonde hair turned black, and her features became sharper and more sinister. Her body remained naked, and her lips curved into a wicked grin.

“Hela,” he gasped, as he recognized the goddess of death even in this state.

“You know me?” she grinned. “I’m touched.”

“Why are you here?” he asked, trying to get out from under her. “What do you want?”

“I want a great many things,” she purred. “I want your kingdom for my lover. I want Odin and Thor dead, and I want all of Asgard to fall at my feet. That is what I want. All big dreams start small, and I’ll start with you.”

King Njord felt like his skin was on fire. Everything burned from his head to his toes. He started seeing double, and he felt dizzy.

“The poison is fast,” Hela promised. “You will not suffer long. That is my gift to you.”

Njord opened his mouth to respond. He wanted to tell her to go to hell. He wanted to scream. Anything. But he was unable to speak. 

His body started to shake, and he could feel bile rise in his throat. He couldn’t move, and when he retched, he was unable to turn sideways. 

Hela grinned down at him as he struggled to breath, and choked on his own vomit. Blackness closed in on the edges of his vision, and he began to feel desperate. In his mind he struggled, but his body wouldn’t move. The blackness closed in, and his mind began to grow fuzzy.

The last thing King Njord saw was Hela’s grinning face as he died of asphyxiation. Only the howl of a wolf in the woods outside marked his death for all to know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfheim

“Do you know who I am?” the elf asked her, glancing at her in mild interest.

She was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful elf Jane had ever seen. Her silver hair hung loosely over shoulders and down her back. She wore blue linen that hugged her curves and somehow also managed to look regal. She carried the air of someone who was in charge, and was used to being in charge.

“You’re Queen Aelsa,” Jane responded, her voice sounding strained. She hadn’t slept in days, her nightmares keeping her awake until long into the night, and her nerves were completely shot. It had been four days since she had last seen Loki, and an entire day since the war party had begun to return from their costly victory. The queen and her guard arrived first, followed by the wounded, then the dead, and finally the uninjured or mildly injured warriors. They were still trickling in, but the majority had arrived, and Loki was not among any of them.

“I am,” the queen smiled. “And you are Jane Foster. I’ve heard much about you since I’ve returned.”

They sat together a small wooden table, which was ornately carved with unicorns and flowers. Aelsa handed her a cup of what looked like tea, but smelled like peppermints. Jane held the cup hesitantly to her lips.

“Drink,” the queen commanded her. “It will calm your nerves.”

The astrophysicist took a sip, and found it to be pleasing. She felt the muscles in her shoulders and back relax considerably as the drink flooded her senses. 

“I owe my life to Prince Loki,” Aelsa continued. “It pains me that he has not yet returned. I know that you think the worst, but I believe that he is still alive. We surely would have found his body by now if he was not. Silvertongue is clever. I believe that he will show up when he can.”

“I hope you’re right,” Jane mumbled, as she took another sip of her drink.

“I’ve been told that you have an ailment, and that you were hoping I could help you,” Queen Aelsa said gently. “If I am able to help you in any way, I will.”

“Thank you.”

She motioned for Jane to hold out her hand, and she did. Aelsa took one of the astrophysicist’s hands in hers and closed her eyes in concentration. 

Jane could feel the queen’s magic on her. It was different that Loki’s. It didn’t burn her veins pleasantly, like his did. Instead, it was like a light touch, a simple force of curiosity mingling with her own magic. 

“They have destroyed you,” the queen frowned. “I cannot tell your genetic material apart from the Kree’s. It is embedded so deeply, no magic that I know of will be able to remove it. You need something different. An elemental force perhaps, or an ancient power.”

She let Jane’s hand go and frowned again. “I have heard the dwarves of Nidavellir boast of a root on their realm that can cure all ails. You might try that. I have also heard that the Jotun healers on Jotunheim use potions from the Casket of Ancient Winters to heal their sick. Perhaps that is worth a try as well.”

“So there’s nothing you can do for me?” Jane asked, feeling deflated.

“I never said that.”

The astrophysicist blinked. “What?”

Queen Aelsa gave her a soft smile. “I cannot heal you, Jane Foster, but I do have something for you.”

She reached into a drawer on the table and withdrew a small vial with a chain attached to it. A golden liquid was in the vial, and it sparkled in the sunlight. 

“Life water from the fountain of youth,” Aelsa explained as she handed it to Jane. The astrophysicist took it from her gently, fearful that she would drop it. “Keep it on you. When you feel your body failing you, take it. It won’t save you, but it will buy you some time.”

“Thank you,” Jane whispered, not really knowing what else to say. ‘Thank you for everything.”

The queen smiled gently. “It was a pleasure to meet you Jane Foster. You are truly a treasure to your realm. Perhaps you will return some time when we are not on the brink of war? I would love to show you some things on Alfheim that Prince Loki might have missed.”

“I would love to,” she responded truthfully, hoping that she would indeed have the chance to return. 

She rose from the table intending to head back to her room until she could figure out where to go from here. She could wait, hoping that Loki would return, or she could leave and try to save herself. It was a decision she was not looking forward to making.

“Don’t worry yourself too much,” Queen Aelsa told her before she could leave. “Prince Loki has a way of showing up when you least expect him. If he is alive, he will find his way back.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane dreamed of war. Bright lights, screams, and dead bodies littered her imagination. The stench of scorched flesh stuck in her nose. She looked for Loki on the battlefield, but couldn’t find him. Everywhere she looked, she saw only death.

“So this is what you dream of when I’m away,” a velvet familiar voice filled her ears. She turned to find Loki smirking at her, those green eyes that she had grown to love searching her carefully. “A bit morbid don’t you think?”

Jane tried to breathe, and was unable to. On some level she was aware that she was dreaming, but his presence felt real.

The god of mischief snapped his fingers and they materialized on a mountaintop, far from war and death. The view before them stretched on for miles, and the countryside was painted with reds, greens, golds, and blues of all the hues known to man.

“This is much better,” he declared, as he leaned back against an outcropping of rocks behind them. Jane followed his lead and did the same.

“You lied to me,” she told him, trying to keep her voice even. “You told me you would come back.”

“I’m here now. I kept my promise.”

“But this is a dream. It’s not the same,” she frowned.

“Is it?”

“Yes it is.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes?” Jane answered, her determination beginning to waver. 

“Why don’t you open your eyes and find out.” 

“If I wake up, will I see you again?”

Loki shrugged. “Do you want to?”

“What sort of question is that?”

“The only one that matters,” he mumbled, his voice so low she almost missed it.

“Will you stay with me for awhile?” she asked, feeling the blush creep up in her cheeks even though she knew it was a dream.

He nodded and she leaned against him, taking comfort in his solid form. They stayed like that for some time, neither speaking, both just looking at the view and enjoying each other’s company.

The god of mischief leaned down, and pressed his lips to her ear.

“Open your eyes, Jane,” he whispered, and she did.

Her room on Alfheim was dark, the sun having set long ago. One of her windows was open, as she had left it, in case Loki came back during the night. She turned over, and her heart stopped when she saw him. Her eyes teared up, not truly believing that he could be there, but so glad that he was.

The god of mischief was cut and bruised, his handsome face looking worse for the wear. His upper body was covered in dark bruises, and one particularly nasty cut below his arm. He smirked at her, and she was lost in his gaze.

“Hello Jane Foster,” he said softly. “Did you miss me?”


	17. Nidavellir - Sleepwalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 17: Nidavellir – Sleepwalkers

Nidavellir

Jane was in awe of the jagged mountains that rose up before her, their tops seeming to pierce the gray sky. It was dark here, and as far as she could tell, the land was not graced by sunshine very often. The landscape was barren in most places, though she had seen some evidence of small amounts of vegetation before they had began the trek into mountainous terrain. She walked beside Loki, hyper aware of how his eyes were constantly traveling from the path ahead to her.

“So… Queen Aelsa recommended coming here or to Jotunheim,” she began slowly, testing the waters. “Why did you choose Nidavellir? Do you think we have a better chance of finding what we’re looking for?”

His green eyes landed on her and sharpened considerably. Uh oh… Maybe she hadn’t been as subtle as she initially thought… 

“My presence is not welcome in Jotunheim,” the god of mischief explained, his tone daring her to press the subject further. “I killed their king several years ago. To step foot on their realm now would spell doom for the both of us. Nidavellir is much safer.”

“Oh…”

“The dwarves are friends of Asgard. They have had a long, fruitful relationship for many millennia. The dwarves have an underground furnace and forge, where they build weapons beyond compare. They trade these weapons to other realms in exchange for food and wine.”

“Do they not grow their own food?” Jane asked.

“Nidavellir is a dark realm, as you can see. It’s very name means Dark Fields. The lack of sunlight limits what can be grown naturally. They have a greenhouse on the other side of the realm that is watched over by their healer. They grow a few crops that feed some of the people, but most of their goods they acquire through trade. Ulu metal and gems of all kinds are plentiful in the mountains here. The dwarves themselves are greedy creatures, and would raze their resources until there was nothing left if not for their king. He is charged with the sustainability of the realm and all of its resources, and though the dwarves cannot grow their own food, business on the realm is booming, and I do not forsee their fall anytime soon.”

“Can we see the furnace?” the astrophysicist asked hopefully.

“Where exactly do you think I’m taking you, Jane Foster?” Loki teased. “The dwarves of Nidavellir live deep in the heart of the mountains. That is where the furnace lies also.”

They walked for several hours. Loki told her stories of the dwarves and their weapons business, and Jane listened in complete rapture. He led her up a steep mountainside, their path precarious, but his eyes were always on her, and he never let her fall. A tunnel protruded from the mountainside at the top of their trail, and he led her inside. 

The rocks beneath them slanted downwards and led deep into the mountain. They followed them down, deeper and deeper until the darkness of the mountain cavern blotted out all light. 

The god of mischief lit the path ahead of them with his magic, painting the rocks beneath their feet in a soft, green glow. They walked for what seemed like days, following the soft glow of Loki’s magic, until they reached the bottom of the passageway. 

A large, metal door stood framed in the heart of the mountain. Loki knocked twice, and a slot at the top of the door slid open. Shrewd eyes peered out at them from the slot, and a gruff voice drifted through the door.

“Who goes there?”

“Prince Loki of Asgard,” the god of mischief replied. “And his betrothed, Jane Foster of Midgard.”

Before Jane had a chance to correct his lies concerning their relationship, the eyes on the other side of the door disappeared, and a loud click sounded out. 

The door opened to reveal a dwarf dressed in armor. He was shorter than Jane, only coming up to her shoulders in height. He had dark hair that was braided on the ends and hung down his back, nearly touching his wide, black leather belt. He had a beard that rivaled the most dedicated redneck’s, and earned the astrophysicist’s immediate respect. His beard was braided into tiny swirls that reminded her of a spiral staircase. A scar no more than two inches long in the shape of a Y stood out on his neck, the flesh pink and slightly puckered. The dwarf’s dark eyes looked over her disdainfully before traveling to Loki, who compared to this man, was a giant.

“You’re taller than I remember, Silvertongue,” the dwarf mused, his accent something that Jane had never heard before. “And uglier. I thought for certain that you would be able to grow a proper beard by now.”

“And I had hoped that you would appear less like a street beggar, but it seems we’re both to be disappointed,” Loki quipped, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth.

The dwarf laughed, the sound echoing in the mountain. “It seems that you have not lost your wit. Eitri will be pleased. He still speaks of your skill with both words and the dagger on occasion. It seems no one here can match your banter.”

“It is an acquired skill. I doubt that you will ever compare.”

“I suppose it’s compensation for your face,” the dwarf grinned. “But tell me, Silvertongue, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“Jane is sick. I had hoped to see Eitri and gain passage across the Valley of Avalanches. I seek an audience with Hardol in hopes that he might be able to heal my betrothed.”

The dwarf’s eyes roamed over Jane, and he grabbed her hand without warning. The astrophysicist fought the urge to yank her hand away with all the willpower she possessed. She did not know the customs of this realm, and the last thing she wanted to do was start some kind of interstellar war. 

The dwarf looked over her hand for a moment, before reaching out and grabbing the Scabrite necklace Loki had given her. Jane froze, though internally she was freaking out. The dwarf looked over the necklace critically, and clicked his tongue in approval.

“Scabrite from Muspelheim,” he commented. “A strong metal, but not as good as Uru. Still very valuable though, and difficult to obtain. Would you consider a trade? I have some lovely trinkets you might enjoy.”

“No,” Jane breathed, her body leaning as far away from the dwarf as she could get without being obviously rude. “I want to keep this.”

“Careful, Screwbeard,” Loki cautioned. “You’re making my betrothed uncomfortable.”

To her relief, the dwarf let her go and backed away. “My apologies, Silvertongue,” he bowed. “Both to you and to your lovely bride. I forget that Asgard and Midgard have a more restricting social etiquette. Come, Eitri will be pleased to see you. I believe that he is overseeing the forge at this time.”

He walked off without another word, and the two visitors followed. Jane voiced her thoughts, loud enough for Loki to hear with their connection.

“So I am your betrothed now?” 

He smirked at her before sending his own thoughts in return. “You saw the way he pawed at you, knowing that you are mine. Imagine what he would do if you were not. Is that something you want?”

It was both reassuring and a challenge. “No.”

“You are mine.”

Loki laced his fingers between hers as they walked, and Jane was struck by the rightness of it once again. It felt almost as though they had been lovers in a past life, and they were finding each other again in this one. It was a sense of déjà vu and familiarity that lulled her into a sense of security, whether it be true or false. She liked the way his touch made her feel. She craved it.

The god of mischief smiled at her. It was a real smile, and not one of the ones she’d seen him use to charm people. She could feel the blush slowly creeping up into her cheeks, and she looked away, determined not to let Loki see how much he affected her. She focused instead on the dwarf who led them into the cavern. 

“Is Screwbeard your real name, or is it a nickname?” she asked, attempting to make small talk.

“It is a nickname,” the dwarf said proudly. “My beard is the most majestic in all the realm, and it is what I am known for. I come from a long line of nicknames. My father’s nickname was No Ears. He had his ears chopped off and eaten by Rock Trolls. A nasty business, that. My grandfather’s nickname was Headwound. He took an axe to the back of the head during battle. Bastard survived somehow, but he had a wicked scar.”

“That’s… nice….” Loki smirked at her lack of eloquence, and the astrophysicist shot him a glare. 

Ahead of them, the tunnel opened up into a vast mountain cavern. Dwarves traversed the cavern along rock staircases that lined the walls. They went in and out of smaller cavern openings that existed within the walls, giving the area a beehive-like feel.

In the middle of the cavern, far below them, large tanks filled with molten metal sat in various spots on the cavern floor. Massive furnaces made for forging metal roared to life, the fire within escaping through the unsealed ends, and the flame licking the air outside eagerly. 

Dwarves wielded hammers that seemed far too big for their bodies. They struck the hammers onto anvils, moving and shaping glowing steel into usable weapons. When the steel went cold, they would use tongs to place it back inside one of the furnaces. The dwarves worked, forging the steel into blades, hammers, scythes, and spears. When they had finished pounding out a shape that they liked, they would heat up the metal once again, and quench it in small tanks of some sort of oil that sat next to their anvils. They paid no mind to those who passed, focusing intently on their work. 

Other dwarves on the cavern floor below deposited precious metals into the tanks, allowing them to melt before pouring the metal from the tanks into molds. They scooped residue off of the top of the molds, and allowed the metals to cool until they took the shape of whatever mold they had been placed in.

A third group of dwarves cut and polished gemstones of all sizes, shapes, and colors, adding them to jewelry and decorative pieces. Watching the dwarves work was mesmerizing, and Jane found herself fascinated by their precision and skill. 

“Thor’s hammer Mjollnir was forged here, as was Odin’s spear Gungnir,” Loki told her as she watched the dwarves work. “Their weapons are just as strong as Muspelheim’s, though the magic they contain is quite different.”

“It’s amazing to watch them work,” she breathed. 

“Yes. They are very skilled at what they do.”

A lone dwarf stood still on a precipice, overlooking the furnaces and watching the other dwarves work. Screwbeard led them towards the lone figure, a smile stretching across his face.

“King Eitri!” their guide greeted as they approached the lone dwarf. “You have visitors!”

The dwarf king turned to greet them, his dark eyes lighting up with recognition. He was taller than Screwbeard, but still shorter than Jane by a few inches. He had unruly red hair that shone like fire in the cavern’s dim lighting. His beard was half the length of his chest and was braided intricately. He wore silver armor that almost completely covered his small body, and a wicked looking battle-axe hung from his belt. Jane noticed with interest that he bore the same Y shaped scar on his neck that she had seen on Screwbeard. The dwarf king looked her over with interest before turning his attention to Loki.

“Prince Loki,” Eitri grinned. “I was just speaking of you last week. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit? And who is your lovely companion?”

“This is Jane Foster of Midgard. She is my betrothed.”

Eitri stepped into her personal space, just as Screwbeard had, and took her hand in his. The astrophysicist tried not to flinch as he brought her knuckles up to his lips and closed his eyes. She could feel the magic that ran through him, and she felt it mingle with hers. It was not the pleasant feeling she got when her magic mingled with Loki’s, but it was not unpleasant either. Just an awareness of another magic being, one that sifted through her, and tested her abilities with a mere glance inward. 

He chuckled. “Are you certain that she is only your betrothed, Silvertongue? I cannot tell where you end and she begins. Her magic and yours are the same. You did this, did you not?”

“I did.”

The dwarf king released her hand and grinned. “Then you must truly be the most clever mortal alive for Silvertongue to bind himself to you so.”

“She is indeed,” Loki responded with a touch of pride that surprised her. A small smirk played across his face, and she felt heat rise in her cheeks once again. “She is certainly more clever than you.”

Eitri laughed. “I should hope so. She will have to be to keep you satisfied. But tell me, Loki. What brings you here to my realm? Certainly you did not come all this way to show off your betrothed, beautiful though she may be.”

“No, I did not,” the god of mischief admitted. “Jane is ill. I have come to your realm to seek the help of Hardol. I was hoping that some of your men could guide us safely through the Valley of Avalanches.”

Eitri’s brow furrowed as he took in Loki’s words. “You ask a great deal of me and my people,” he responded simply. “The Valley of Avalanches is no easy path to traverse. Many dwarves have died in their quest to reach the healer. If I help you, and risk the lives of myself and my men, I will expect something in return.”

“Name it and it is yours.”

“We use the bone and the skin of mares to make handles for our blades, and their blood is used to etch the pattern into our steel. We are running low on resources from our last hunt. The two of you must join myself and the other Sleepwalkers on a hunt. Take a few mares and add to our numbers, and we will see you and your betrothed safely past the Valley of Avalanches.”

Loki gave the dwarf king a hard stare. “What you ask is dangerous. I will not put Jane’s life at risk. I will hunt with you, but she stays here.”

“No,” Jane snapped, surprising him with her anger. The god of mischief glared at her, but she refused to back down. If he was going, so was she.

Eitri laughed. “It seems that you and your betrothed need to discuss this alone. Screwbeard will show you to your quarters for the evening, and fetch you for the feast we are to have in a few hours time. Freshen up and talk things through. You can give me your answer at the feast.”

Screwbeard led them away towards one of the tunnels in the vast cavern. Jane followed, but was unaware of her surroundings. All she could focus on was the feel of Loki’s eyes boring through her, and the anger that practically radiated off of him. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Screwbeard showed Loki and Jane to a guest quarters deep in the mountain. The door was small, and the god of mischief had to duck to gain entrance. It had been some time since he had been on Nidavellir, and he had forgotten how tiny and uncomfortable everything seemed to be on this realm. 

Once he made it through the threshold, the room opened up to be tall enough that he could stand comfortably. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, and the walls were made from the rock of the mountain, giving the room a natural, underground feel. A bed sat in one corner of the room, and a small bathroom connected to the space. Jane marveled at the stalactites and the cavern walls, the scientist in her taking over. He came to stand behind her, angry, but trying to keep his temper in check.

“Why must you always challenge me?” he growled. “I agree to risk my life in the hopes that we can find a cure for you, but that isn’t enough. You have to make it even more dangerous by refusing to stay here. I cannot protect you while hunting the mares. Your stubbornness has put us both in danger.”

Jane turned around to face him. He was standing so close that her chest brushed against his, and she raised her chin in defiance, meeting his eye with her own.

“If you’re looking for an apology, you won’t get one,” she defended fiercely. “And I won’t change my mind either.”

“You would have us both die,” he growled. “Why is your pride of such importance that you cannot stay here?”

“It is not my pride,” she snarled. He watched as she began to shake, her hands twitching at her side. She bit her bottom lip, which began to tremble, and she stared him down, defiance in her eyes. “I watched you ride off into battle on Alfheim,” she continued slowly, some of the anger leaving her. “I worried for you every day you were gone. I thought I’d lost you when you didn’t come back with the others. If you go, I go with you. I won’t lose you again.”

Loki was momentarily stunned. It felt as though all of the air had been drained from his lungs. He had expected her pride. He had expected her defiance. But he hadn’t expected this. 

He blinked once, and then again. He curled his curled his fingertips into a fist and then uncurled them. He repeated the gesture several times in quick succession, trying to make sense of what was going on.

The astrophysicist met his gaze, a strange mix of defiance and pleading in her hazel eyes. 

Had he not wanted this from the very beginning? He had been charming in the hopes that Jane would grow to care for him, so that he could have her. And now she did, the proof it before him, but the victory felt hollow and bitter. His chest tightened uncomfortably to the point where he struggled to draw breath. He was torn, and he could not find his words.

“Please, Loki,” she said so quietly he almost didn’t hear her.

He stood silent for some time, unsure of how to proceed. “Okay,” he finally conceded. “We will go together, but only if you promise not to leave my side. You must follow my commands exactly as I give them. If I tell you to run, you run. Do you understand?” 

Jane nodded. 

“Then I will inform King Eitri that we will join them in their hunt. In the meantime, I have something that I would like to give you.”

He reached into his space between spaces and withdrew the armor he had made for Jane. The golden metal shone brightly, even in the dim lighting. He laid the golden pieces of armor, a green long sleeve shirt, a black leather vest, black leather pants, boots, a green cloak, and a small horned helm similar to his own on the bed in the corner of the room. 

Jane immediately looked over the items he had laid before her. “This is armor,” she commented as she touched the golden metal.

“It’s made of something called titanium and another metal that I can’t remember,” Loki explained. “Tony Stark assured me that there was no stronger metal to be found, and it is light enough that you can wear it without it inhibiting your movements.

She ran her fingers over the metal, pausing at the hand inscribed rune marks that decorated the shoulder pieces and arm cuffs. “What are these?” she asked curiously.

“Your rune marks,” he responded. “In Asgard, it is common for warriors to rune marks on their armor. These marks tell their name, their surname, their deeds, and their social status.” He pointed out a few of the runes. “This one is your name. The circular one over here means that you practice magic. These depict your deeds; master of the stars, realm jumper, cheating death, blood and fire, honorary elf, unicorn rider. I will add to it as you accomplish more.”

“And this one?” she asked, pointing to a circular carving in the metal. “It looks like the crash site Thor made in Puente Antiguo. It’s not exactly the same, but it reminds me of it.”

“Your own personal rune mark,” he said simply. “The one you saw in Puente Antiguo was Thor’s. This one is mine.” He pointed to a circular mark on his own armor. “That is yours.”

“You made all of this for me?” she asked skeptically. 

Loki merely nodded. She gaped at him for a moment, unable to respond. “Thank you,” she finally managed to get out.

“Would you like to try it on?”

“Absolutely,” Jane grinned.

She changed into the long sleeve shirt, black leather pants, and boots in the bathroom, but allowed Loki to help her with the rest. He was gentle with her as he helped the astrophysicist slip the black leather vest over the green long sleeved shirt. He let his hands glide over her body as he worked, smirking at the way she shivered beneath his touch. 

He snapped her golden armor into place on her arms, legs, shoulders, and chest. He clicked the green cloak into place, making sure that it hung correctly across her back, the hem nearly dragging the ground. Lastly, he set the small, horned helm atop her head, and stepped back to admire his work.

The breath left him at the sight of her, and he felt his control slipping. She was beautiful, and he desired her. The armor and leather hugged her body tightly, showing off her curves. The fact that she wore a replica of his armor, and carried a rune mark that was nearly his own was enough to send him over the edge. Even with her Midgardian upbringing and her mortal body, she would put any Asgardian woman to shame.

She was born for this, he thought with pride. And his colors looked striking on her.

She moved around, trying out the armor and leather eagerly. “It’s lighter than I thought it would be. Do I look okay?” she questioned, the blush he had grown to love coloring her face.

“Perfect,” he purred. “Now you are ready to follow me into battle.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The great hall of Nidavellir was noisy and bustling with life. Dwarves filled the cavernous hall, their raucous laughter bouncing off the interior of the mountain. It was so noisy that in order to be heard, one had to shout.

Jane sat at the king’s table, wearing her new armor, and sandwiched between Loki and Screwbeard. Dwarves lined the table, laughing and bickering, many of which she noted with interest boasted the same Y shaped scar she had seen on Screwbeard and Eitri. A feast was laid out before them, consisting of more food than Jane had ever seen in her life. Roasted duck, stewed potatoes, wine, fresh vegetables, some sort of mutton, cheeses, and a pudding dessert. 

Despite all of the food available, the dwarves ate like there were only table scraps. They reached across each other, scarfing down whatever food was closest like ravenous wolves. If it were not for Loki, Jane would not have been able to eat anything. He reached across the table, gathering up enough food for the both of them, and swatting away any dwarves that tried to steal the food he’d laid claim to. Jane laughed as he filled her plate with a sample of everything on the table. 

Loki ate with the decorum fitting to a prince, and Jane used her manners, but she felt as though they were the only ones. Next to her Screwbeard shoveled down his food, not caring that half of it was lost in his beard. 

“So what are these mares?” Jane finally asked as they ate. “Are they some sort of wild horse? And why are they so dangerous?”

Loki met her eyes as he took a long drink from his wine glass. “They are nothing like horses,” he began. “Mares are fabled creatures that live in the dark recesses of caves on the other side of the realm. They have six eyes and elongated jaws filled with dozens of razor sharp teeth. They walk on all fours and their skin is slimy and cold. They’re fast, and have been known to incapacitate a man in under a second. If they get close enough to you, they can put you in a dream state, where you relive your worst nightmares over and over again. If you scream, they kill you.”

Jane gaped, and Loki continued. “The mares are difficult to kill, because it’s nearly impossible to keep them out of your head. The dwarves hunt them in pairs, so that when one man enters a nightmare, the other can pull him out. Those who manage to kill a mare earn the title of Sleepwalker, and are honored with a brand of mare blood on their necks to show their bravery.”

“Oh!” Jane gasped. “That’s what the scars are! I was wondering why I saw so many dwarves with the same scar!”

“They are Sleepwalkers.”

“And it’s a damn difficult title to earn m’lady,” one of the dwarves sitting across from her jumped in. He was fairly tall and thin, with dark hair and a crooked nose. He boasted a mean looking scar across his nose and mouth in addition to the Y shaped scar on his neck. 

“I’m certain that it is,” she shouted, so that he could hear her. 

“It’s a rite of passage for all young dwarves hoping to become warriors. We train for a very long time before the journey. Partners are chosen for us based on who our magic is most compatible with. When the mares come at us, they almost always put one of us in a dream state. Seems like it’s difficult for them to get you both unless there are several of them coming at you. Whoever is still in the present uses their magic to go into the other’s dreams and pull them out before they scream. It’s wicked fun, especially when you outwit the bastards and put a blade through their skulls.”

“Don’t listen to him,” the dwarf next to him rolled his eyes. He was possibly the smallest dwarf she had seen in Nidavellir, but judging from the necklace of teeth that hung around his neck, the astrophysicist would dare to say he was fierce. “Splitlip couldn’t kill a mare if he tried. I always kill them and he watches.”

“You lie, Brokk,” Splitlip growled. “I killed a mare. How do you think I earned my title? It certainly wasn’t from watching your pathetic attempts at hunting.”

“You killed that mare because she fell on your blade,” Brokk countered. “It hardly counts.”

“Does too.”

“Does not,” the small dwarf took a long drink from his wine glass. “How would you like me to tell our guests about your nightmares? Those spiders were hardly terrifying, yet I had to save you from screaming like a child.”

Splitlip threw a bone at the other dwarf, hitting him square on the nose. He rose from the table, fighting mad. 

“Enough!” the king pounded his fists on the table, demanding quiet. The hall instantly fell silent. The two dwarves across from Jane sat, their bickering forgotten. “Our guests, Prince Loki of Asgard and his betrothed, Jane Foster of Midgard, have agreed to hunt with us!”

The hall exploded with cheers and shouts, and the dwarves around them raised their glasses in toast. 

“As per tradition,” Eitri continued. “Your queen will mark our warriors for luck, and we will share from the goblet of mutton meade!”

More shouts rang out, as a pretty dwarf woman stood from their table. She wore a golden crown amidst a tangle of dark curls, and her sapphire satin dress stood out at the table full of armor-clad men. 

She held a bowl in one hand, and began to make her way around the table. Every dwarf who was marked as a Sleepwalker stood, and she approached them one by one, dipping her fingers into the bowl, and removing them covered in blood. The queen ran her fingers down the foreheads of the dwarves and across both cheeks, marking their faces with the blood. 

“Your queen decorates our warriors with the blood of the rock trolls, our sworn enemies!” the king shouted. “Just as we have defeated these monsters, so will we defeat the monsters to come!”

The queen made her way over to Loki and Jane. The god of mischief stood, and motioned for Jane to do the same. The queen dipped her fingers into the bowl, and marked Loki with the blood. A line was marked straight down his forehead, and one across each of his cheekbones. Loki bowed to her, and she turned her attention to Jane.

She dipped into the blood once again, and smiled when she marked Jane’s forehead. The blood was cold, and she suppressed a chill as it dripped down onto her nose. The queen marked each of her cheeks, and the astrophysicist bowed as she had seen Loki do.

The king motioned for them to sit, and they did. A massive goblet was brought to their table by another dwarf. One by one the warriors who had been marked with blood drank from the goblet, passing it to the next warrior when they were finished. The goblet traveled down the table and when Screwbeard was finished, he passed it to Jane. 

“Drink up!” the dwarf grinned. “There is no comparison to our mutton meade. It’ll put hair on your chest!”

Jane chuckled uncomfortably as she took the goblet from him, hoping that he had only been teasing about the hair. She took a drink, her taste buds recoiling from the flavor. It tasted of meat, and pure alcohol. It burned the second she took it in her mouth, and she forced herself to swallow, immediately regretting it when her throat caught fire. She coughed, and passed the drink to Loki, aware of Screwbeard’s laugher next to her.

The god of mischief took a drink of his own, and Jane was pleased to see him wince as he swallowed. Misery loves company after all. He passed the goblet down the table, and when all the warriors had a drink, the king stood again.

“We will travel to the other side of the realm on this night! We will be gone for some time, but when we return we hope to have an abundance of mares for all! May the Norns bless our trip, and may we return victorious!”

The shouts of dwarves filled the hall, and the king led them in some sort of chant. The dwarves around her raised their wine glasses, and she and Loki toasted with them. Jane drank deeply from her wine, taking in the raucous celebration around her, and hoping that they would be able to return after their journey into the unknown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanos’ Sanctuary

Red Skull approached the throne slowly, gathering his courage. The being known as Thanos sat in a floating golden chair, his throne overlooking the ruins of an asteroid field. 

Blue, gold, and purple hues lit up the otherwise inky darkness, the colors swirling without laws of gravity governing them. Broken pieces of rock hung suspended in the sky around him, and he was halfway concerned that they might fall on him at any time.

A woman with green skin and dark eyes watched him as he approached. She wore black leather, her black hair tipped with maroon highlights. She was chained at the base of Thanos’ throne, and looked furious.

He ignored the woman, and spoke directly to the man he had come to see. “Thanos,” he began carefully. “I have asked for an audience with you concerning certain side effects that I have noticed with my enhanced powers.”

“I have made you a killing machine, and you come to me with complaints?” the purple hued being growled. 

Red Skull bowed, trying to ease the being’s anger. “Surely it is a simple fix,” he supplied. “I have noticed that I have a craving for meat… raw meat… and my will power is disappearing. I have no control over my actions as of late. I had hoped that you might enlighten me as to why that is, and perhaps help me to overcome it.”

The woman at Thanos’ feet laughed, the sound slightly manic. “You have made a deal with the devil,” she laughed. “Would you expect anything else?”

“Quiet, girl!” Thanos boomed, as he unsheathed a sword and placed it at the woman’s throat. She glared at him, appearing unfazed by his unspoken threat. “I apologize for my daughter, Gamora,” he continued. “She has not yet learned her place. As for your loss of control… Consider it as insurance.”

“Insurance?”

“Do you truly think that I would grant you such power for free?” Thanos laughed. “I expect payment for my gift, and you have not delivered that payment to me yet.”

“I am trying,” Red Skull growled. “But Jane Foster is proving to be elusive. Must it be her? Would not Erik Selvig suffice? It will be far easier for me to obtain – “

“It has to be Jane Foster,” the mad titan interrupted. “Magic runs through her veins. Magic you will need to complete your end of the bargain. It must be her. There is no other way.”

“She is running out of time.”

“And so are you. Her imminent demise is your doing. Perhaps next time you will choose your allies more carefully, Red Skull. You are the one who has given Jane Foster an expiration date, and you must live with your choices.”

“She is not on Earth,” the leader of Hydra argued. “She will come to me, but I do not know how long it will take to lure her in once I capture her friends.”

“I. DO. NOT. CARE!” Thanos roared. “This is your problem. Figure it out. I expect payment for my gift, and if I do not receive what you have promised me, then I will take my payment with you complete obedience. You will give me the Bifrost, or you will spend an eternity mindlessly serving me. The choice is yours.”

Red Skull growled, but said nothing. Without another word, he turned to leave, anger at how he had been played consuming him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nidavellir

The mountains surrounded them on all sides as they traveled, the gray skies above them swirling with the promise of storms. Jane rode next to Loki among a dozen dwarves. They all rode ponies, the size of them fitting to the dwarves’ small stature, and only Loki looked out of place on the tiny horse. 

They were armed to the teeth with more knives, axes, and war hammers than the astrophysicist had ever seen in her life. The ponies had all been packed down with food and wine to last nearly a week as they traveled, and they all carried tents and blankets to sleep on. 

Truth be told, Jane was nervous. She feared that she would slow the dwarves down, or that she would get both herself and Loki seriously injured or killed. Her right hand shook unbidden against the reins of her pony for several seconds, before returning to normal. Nerves she supposed. She certainly had a lot to be nervous about.

She stayed close to Loki as they rode, feeling his near constant gaze on her. The dwarves they rode with talked and laughed with her, seeming genuinely pleased to have a woman in their company. They told her stories of the realm and their past battles. They were an animated bunch, and she quickly learned to enjoy their company.

Splitlip spun tales of the dwarves’ blood feud with the rock trolls that lived on Boulder Road. Brokk told her of all the different kinds of drinks that were made on the realm, and he claimed that the mutton meade they had partaken of could make even women grow beards of epic proportions. Screwbeard tried to keep some of the rowdier dwarves from bothering her too much, but eventually he gave up, and they bombarded her with questions.

Jane tried to explain Earth to them, discussing their customs and what sort of business they were known for, and the dwarves listened intently, asking even more questions for every one she managed to answer.

Only King Eitri behaved himself with decorum, but Jane suspected that it was only because he was too busy scouring the path ahead. 

They rode through the night and well into the morning, the peaks of the mountains growing smaller and smaller the further they went. Trees began to rise up before them, and soon a large forest was in view. 

Eitri turned his pony around before they reached the trees and threw a fist into the air. The dwarves around her withdrew weapons of all kinds, gripping their handles tightly. Loki withdrew one of his daggers, and the astrophysicist followed suit.

“The Forest of Nightmare Plants,” the god of mischief told her. “The name is, unfortunately, quite literal. There has always been magic in this forest. Long ago the plants within were said to have unparalleled healing capabilities. That is not the case anymore. The first dwarves built their furnace and discarded its waste here several thousand years ago. The result was catastrophic. The plants were warped by the waste from the furnace. The forest itself took on life and fought back against the dwarves that desecrated it. The plants inside are highly volatile and will attack at a moments notice. It is best to stay close to me and have your dagger at the ready.”

Jane followed his advice and unsheathed her dagger as they rode their ponies into the forest. The canopy above them closed in slowly, and after only a few minutes of riding, the daylight was blotted out completely. The dwarves lit torches with their magic, which provided some light, but the darkness of the forest was still nearly overwhelming. 

A shiver crept up the astrophysicist’s spine, and she realized suddenly that there was no sound from the trees and plants around them. The wind died, giving her the eerie thought of being trapped and vulnerable. Only a dead, suffocating silence hung over the party as they traveled. 

The ponies whinnied nervously, and began to spook. Jane talked softly to the buckskin pony she rode, rubbing behind her ears and on the side of her neck. The animal calmed some, but still whinnied with displeasure. 

Beside her, Loki gripped his dagger and the reins of his roan pony tightly. His eyes darted across the forest before them in anticipation. 

A sudden rustle through the leaves in the trees around them had Jane’s breath catching in her throat. Her pony stomped and whinnied, fighting her for control. Then came the screams and shouts from all around.

Thick, black, thorn-covered vines burst from the trees, grabbing for the intruders. The ponies screamed and reared back as the forest around them exploded with life.

Jane urged her pony forward as a vine reached for her, and barely missed its dangerous grasp. Dwarves all around her brandished their weapons, cutting and hacking away at the vines as they reached for them. Ahead of her, she saw Screwbeard move too slowly, and vines wrap around his chest and neck, eliciting a string of curses and grunts as the thorns tightened and torn into his flesh. The dwarf struggled to cut the vines with his dagger, and failed.

Without thinking, Jane rode for him. She brandished her dagger, and let out a fierce shriek as she slashed at the vines that held the dwarf. A blood-curling screech nearly deafened her as the vine recoiled from her blade. Screwbeard urged his pony forward, and away from the vine.

To her right, another dwarf was pulled off of his pony by the vines. She watched in mute horror as the dwarf screamed and was dragged further into the woods. Loki arrived on the scene just as he was about to slip into the darkness and cut him free. He turned his pony towards her, and urged him forward, a steely determination setting his jaw.

The astrophysicist cried out in pain as a vine whipped out from the trees and wrapped around her. The thorns dug into her skin, hooking her flesh. She felt a trickle of blood on her neck and hands, where her armor did not protect her. The vine squeezed, forcing the air from her lungs, and dug into her skin even deeper. 

She clung to the saddle of her pony, desperation beginning to claw at her insides. She could feel her skin ripping beneath the thorns as the vine began to pull, and her fingers began to slip away from the saddle. She brought her dagger up to the vine with the intention to cut it, but was stopped short when the plant tightened its hold on her hands and wrists, the thorns digging in so hard that blood colored her skin. 

The blade fell from her grasp, and she screamed as the thorns ripped her flesh, desperate to hang on to the saddle. She shouted for Loki, but he was already there.

His dagger glinted brightly in the fire light from the torches as he hacked away at the vine that held her. She barely had time to right herself before he slapped the backside of her pony. 

Her mount took off, leaving Loki and the dwarves behind her. Jane shrieked and tried to stop, but the pony was too terrified. The animal ran as if the devil himself were on its heels. Behind her she heard the thundering of hooves and the shouts of the dwarves as they followed her. 

She flew through the forest, the trees themselves seeming to close in on her. The vines reached for her, and she urged her pony to move even faster, the animal gladly complying to her command. It was like being in a nightmare, nothing else could come close to describing the terror that she felt. 

The astrophysicist closed her eyes, and urged the pony forward. Behind her, she heard shouting, screaming, cursing, and the cries of the other ponies. When she finally forced herself to open her eyes, she could have cried in relief. The trees in front of her became farther and farther apart, the light from the overcast sky cutting through the canopy. She burst forth from the forest, commanding her pony to stop as the landscape became a sparsely vegetated plain. 

She glanced behind her to see the Nightmare Forest at the foot of the mountains. On the horizon, she saw the dwarf king ride out of the tree line, followed by the others. Some of the dwarves were tangled in vines, and others had blood on their skin and armor, but all appeared safe and relatively unharmed. Jane let out a shaky breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding when Loki emerged from the trees. He appeared untouched by the plants, except for a smear of blood on his cheek.

Screwbeard shouted her name and whooped in victory, and the others joined in. The god of mischief rode over to her side, his bright green eyes taking in her injuries. He rode around her, and headed back towards her, stopping his pony next to hers where he could look her over. He cut the vines that were still wrapped around her, and threw them on the ground. He looked over her wounds, running two fingers gently over the torn flesh. She felt her skin healing, even before his magic invaded her senses.

Jane shivered under his touch, and he smirked at her reaction. “Thank you,” she breathed, trying not to let him see how his touch affected her. “For saving my ass back there.”

His eyes danced with mischief, and his mouth curved up in a crooked grin that made her heart skip a beat. 

“I could think of a more appropriate way for you to thank me if you’re truly grateful,” he purred.

Ahead of them, the dwarf king signaled for the group to keep moving, and Jane grinned wickedly.

“Cutting a plant with your dagger is hardly worth that sort of gratitude. You’ll have to do better than that before I’ll beg for you.”

His brows shot up to his hairline in shock at her boldness, and she was instantly pleased with herself for catching him off guard. She didn’t wait for a response. She rode off, following the dwarves, and leaving Loki to stare. 

He caught up to her, her flippant response only encouraging his ever-persistent nature. 

“You’ll beg for me, Jane Foster,” he smirked. “I’ll earn your eternal gratitude one way or another, and when I do, you’ll wish you’d thrown yourself at me sooner.”

“We’ll see about that.” She pulled ahead of him, and he followed, in pursuit of her once again.

The party rode for awhile longer, the dark plains around them becoming less and less vegetated, and the sun sinking lower on the horizon. Twilight was upon them when Jane saw a vivid glow rising up from the ground. The plains dipped down ahead of them and opened up into desert as far as the eye could see. The ground itself glowed beneath the pale moonlight, making it easy for her to see, even in the darkness.

“The Glowing Desert,” Loki informed her. “It is said that the first dwarves would have perished here if not for this desert. They were able to see their surroundings well enough that they could travel at night as well as in the daytime. It took them three days to traverse the desert, but they made it across and built their mountain home on this realm soon after.”

Jane was taking in the beauty of miles of glowing ground when Eitri dismounted his pony. “We camp here for tonight,” he declared. “Tomorrow we will travel the shortest path through the desert.”

The dwarves all dismounted their ponies, and began the task of setting up camp. Tents were erected for sleeping, and Eitri made a fire. Jane, Loki, and the dwarves roasted meat from some sort of animal Loki described as similar to a turkey. They ate together, and once again the astrophysicist was struck with how informal the dwarves were. 

There was no formality with them. They feasted, told stories, sang songs, drank until they could barely stand, and caused a general ruckus in everything that they did. Jane found herself laughing at their antics, and even the god of mischief seemed amused. 

When it was acceptable to excuse themselves, Loki led her away from the perpetual party and into the tent that they shared. He busied himself setting up their sleeping arrangements, and removing his armor, and the astrophysicist reached into her space between spaces, extracting her laptop and starting it up to make a journal entry. She sat on the ground in their tent, and pressed record on her video log.

“This is Jane Foster on Day Seventy-nine,” she began slowly. “Loki and I are on a realm called Nidavellir. There is a man called Hardol the Healer that we wish to visit. I am hopeful that he might be able to help me. We have agreed to hunt creatures called mares in exchange for passage to the healer. Hopefully this will not be my last log. Still feeling okay. No symptoms yet. Will keep this log updated. Would you like to say anything for the log?” she asked, turning to the god of mischief.

He moved to sit beside her, adjusting the laptop so that he was on the screen. “I am Loki of Asgard,” he spoke to the screen. “I am a prince of the realm eternal, and protector of Jane Foster. On what little honor I have, I swear to protect Jane Foster and save her if I am able. This is not to be her last diary entry – “

“It’s not a diary!” Jane groaned, commandeering her laptop. “It’s a scientific journal.”

“What’s the difference?”

“You’re hopeless…” she sighed, turning back to her video log. “This is Jane Foster… and Loki… signing off on Day Seventy-nine.”

When she put her laptop away, she turned her attention to the sleeping arrangements and gaped. There was one blanket laid out on the ground, and Loki had made himself at home on three quarters of it. He lounged in a position that was borderline seductive, and motioned for her to join him. 

“Don’t you think we should sleep closer than that?” she remarked sarcastically as he made a show of stretching.

“My betrothed wishes to be closer to me,” he purred. “I am truly a lucky man.”

Jane sat next to him on the blanket, and pushed him playfully. “Move,” she commanded. “At least give me my half.”

He complied, his eyes dancing with mischief and his lips curved up in a smirk. “Are you ready to begin your training, Jane Foster?” he asked.

“Training?”

“To hunt the mares. Our magic binds us, but we must train together if we wish to survive. You’re going to have to get used to letting me in your head.”

Jane frowned, thinking of all of the things she did not want him to see. Namely thoughts about him. She was already awkward enough as it was, she didn’t need all of her thoughts known to him.

“I will not violate the darkest recesses of your mind, my Jane,” he reassured her, almost as though he knew what she was thinking. “You have my word. I will merely do what I must to wake you from your nightmare.”

“Okay,” she breathed. “So what does this training entail?”

“We will start slow. I’ll use my magic to get inside of your head. Don’t resist me. If you resist me when the mares have you, I won’t be able to help you.”

“Okay, so don’t resist,” the astrophysicist repeated. “Got it.”

He closed his eyes, and she felt his magic tickling at her brain. Her first and most primal response was to push him out.

“Stop fighting me, Jane,” he chastised. “If you do this when we’re hunting the mares, you’ll put us both in danger. Let me in.”

She took a deep breath and felt her body relax. The familiar sensation of Loki’s magic tickled her senses, but this time she didn’t fight it. She knew it when he entered her mind. It was a feeling of losing control, similar to what she felt when her and Darcy drank far too much wine. It was not unpleasant, just strange. He withdrew almost immediately after she felt him.

“Good, Jane,” he praised her. “That is what it feels like when I enter your mind to pull you from your nightmares. When you feel my magic, let me in. Now it’s your turn. See if you can enter my mind. It will take some concentration. Focus on getting in my head and nothing else.”

Jane closed her eyes, and imagined herself entering Loki’s mind. It was almost like having an out of body experience. She essentially became her magic. She could feel the steady hum of the magic running through her veins. She could feel Loki’s magic mingling with her own, one and the same, the sensation calming her further. She willed herself inside of his mind.

Jane felt only the slightest resistance before he let her in. Once in his mind, she was immediately overcome with thousands of memories. 

Loki as a boy, climbing a tree and waiting for Thor so he could throw a snake on him. Loki as a young man, riding winged cats with the elves. Loki leading an army of Chitauri soldiers. Her sleeping as he watched. The two of them beneath the moonlight in Alfheim, kissing by the waterfall. The two of them, naked and making love, her name rolling off his lips in pleasure.

The last memory wasn’t truly a memory, and it took her by surprise. She pulled herself out of his mind, gasping when the images disappeared. 

“We need to work on your focus,” the god of mischief frowned, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. “Only stay in for as long as you need. Remember Erik Selvig? That is what happens when you occupy someone’s mind for too long.”

“Sorry,” she muttered, her cheeks heating up as images of the two of them entwined flashed through her mind.

“Don’t apologize. Just improve. The purpose of this was so you could know how to enter my mind, and you could see what it feels like when I enter yours. The next step is more difficult. When the mares are near, they will put you in a dream state. You must learn to wake from that dream state when I come for you, and you must learn to wake me as well. This can only be taught while you are sleeping, so as you sleep tonight, I will enter your dreams and try to wake you.”

“So…um… do I have to go to sleep now?”

“Not necessarily,” Loki smirked. “There are other things that we can do if you prefer.”

The mischievous glint in his eyes told her all she needed to know. “Alright, sleep it is then,” she declared, heat rising in her cheeks once again. He merely laughed.

Jane was exhausted after a day of travel, but it was difficult to find sleep. Loki lay next to her on the blanket in their tent, his body heat warming her, and his soft breaths helping her to calm herself. She relaxed, and after some time she finally drifted off.

She was working in her lab in Puente Antiguo when he appeared. She felt his magic testing the defenses of her mind and she relaxed, letting him in.

“Hello Jane Foster,” Loki said softly as he came to stand directly behind her. She leaned into him, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest. He did not wear his armor, and she was glad for it. His chest was solid against her back, but it was warm and built like a mortal man’s. She frowned as she thought of just how long it had been since she had a lover.

The god of mischief placed his hands on her waist. She felt his lips on her neck, and his raven hair spilled over into her face. “It’s time to wake up,” he mumbled, his breath hot against her ear. She shivered with the contact.

“Can I show you something first?” she asked as she turned around to face him. 

He scowled. “You’re defeating the purpose of our training.”

“It won’t take long, and I promise I’ll wake up after.”

He regarded her for a moment before consenting. “Alright.”

The astrophysicist took his hand and led him through her lab. She found the ladder that led to her roof, and she climbed, urging Loki to follow her. “You’ve showed me so much of your world,” she explained. “I want to show you some of mine.”

The ladder opened up to a rooftop. Two lawn chairs sat around a fire pit beneath a sky full of stars. Jane led him to the fire pit, and with a flick of her wrist, green flames engulfed the wood inside. He smiled at her use of magic.

“Sit down,” she commanded him. “You’ve got to see this.”

She expected him to make some sort of remark about how they were wasting time, but none was forthcoming. The god of mischief sat in her run down lawn chair, his regal features looking very out of place on her rooftop. She sat next to him, pulling her lawn chair so close to his that the arms touched. She pointed to the sky, the stars above them twinkling in the night sky.

“When I lived in New Mexico, I used to sit out here every night,” Jane told him softly. “Sometimes I would stay out here looking at the stars until I fell asleep. Darcy would be so angry with me.”

She laughed at the memory of her assistant lecturing her. “She used to tell me all the time that I needed to sleep in a bed like a normal person, and that I would eventually either have arthritis or get abducted by aliens if I kept sleeping here.”

Loki didn’t speak, he just listened, his bright green eyes fixed on her with interest.

“I secretly always hoped she was right,” the astrophysicist admitted. “I’ve believed in life on other planets for as long as I can remember. Of course, it was just a crazy thought until Thor showed up, but I always knew… Somehow I knew…”

“Midgard does not suit you, Jane Foster,” the god of mischief chuckled next to her. “Had you been born in Asgard, you could have accomplished far more than this realm’s resources allow. Here you are brilliant, but ahead of your realm’s technology. There… the possibilities would have been limitless…”

“Look!” Jane pointed to the sky. A star shot across the inky blackness, leaving a trail of white behind it. “A shooting star. You’re supposed to make a wish.”

She wished that their trip on Nidavellir would not be for nothing, and that they would be able to find a cure so she could live. Loki watched the star thoughtfully, and Jane would not allow herself to ask him what he wished for, even though she wanted to. It was bad luck to do such a thing. 

“So you never told me…” she began hesitantly, breaking the silence between them. “How did you survive on Alfheim? And why did it take you so long to come back?”

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity, a mix of emotions playing across his expressive eyes, though his face remained nearly stoic. 

“It is difficult to explain,” he finally said. “I’m not even sure I completely understand the circumstances of my survival, except to say that it was not my time to enter Valhalla.” 

He was silent for a moment longer, as if trying to find words for his thoughts. Jane waited patiently, afraid to push him.

“I saw you,” he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. “I was poisoned in battle by an enemy’s blade and left to die. I fought to stay conscious and find shelter, but I was delirious, and enemies were closing in on my location. I saw you in my state of delirium. You told me to come back to you. And I just did… I don’t know why or how. Perhaps it was a side of effect of our shared magic, or the will to live. I do not know, but at the time all I could think of was surviving. Every inch I moved, and every moment I was conscious was a victory, and I kept surviving until I was clear of the battle. It took me several days to return because my magic was spent, and I was badly wounded, but when I could jump, I did. That is all I know.”

Jane sat silently, pondering what he had just told her. “This bond we share,” she mused. “There’s so much about it that I don’t understand. It bothers me that I don’t know exactly how it works…”

Loki chuckled. “Ever the scientist,” he teased. “Not everything has to have an explanation.”

“Maybe not,” she admitted. “But I want to know and understand so much more than I’ve been told throughout my life. I am the first Midgardian to travel Ygdrassil after all. It’s my duty to learn as much as I can.”

“You are insatiable.”

“Sounds like you’re talking about yourself.”

He chuckled once again, and his lips turned up in contentment.

They watched the stars for a little longer, until Jane had had her fill. “I’m ready now,” she finally said. “But you should visit my dreams more often. It’s better to watch stars when you’re not alone.”

“Perhaps I will,” he smiled back at her. He took her hand, and she opened her eyes to their tent in Nidavellir. “Very good, Jane. You’re a quick learner.”

He smiled at her again, and she smiled back, her heart skipping a beat and the heat in her cheeks reminding her of just how screwed she truly was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

Mischa took several deep breaths, trying not to cry. This was never supposed to be her destiny, and yet here she was. With her father dead and her brother gone and likely to never return, she was all Vanaheim had left. She had no choice but to ascend the throne and be the queen her people so desperately needed. 

She ran her thumb and forefinger over the crown her mother had worn when she was alive, the very crown that would be placed on her head in a few mere hours. The gold metal was twisted and braided into an intricate pattern, the V shaped crest of Vanaheim standing out on the left and right of the green stone in the center. 

She nearly touched the stone, but stayed her hand before she did. Her mother had kept it for nearly a century, cherishing it so much that she had it placed as the centerpiece of her crown. It had been her greatest hope to rebuild Vanaheim into the sprawling metropolis it had once been long ago. 

We were not meant to live in the trees like primitive beings, her mothers voice rang out in her mind. We will rebuild the old city. Vanaheim will return to its former glory once again.

That had been her greatest wish, and the stone was going to help her achieve it. Except it hadn’t. Her mother had used the stone with good intentions. Part of the city had been rebuilt. And then she had died, torn apart by the very thing that she hoped would save her people and their way of life.

Her father hadn’t been the same after that. Some wounds were too deep to heal. Like the ruins of the old city, her family was never to return to its former glory. 

The crown had been hidden away after that. Deep in the forest it was buried beneath an old oak tree, the memories of the pain it had brought them buried with it, until today.

Mischa let her forefinger graze across the green stone, feeling the power within. It begged to be used, to be unleashed, but to do so would mean certain death. 

She would fulfill her mother’s wish, and she would bring glory back to Vanaheim, but she could not use the stone. She would have to fulfill her vision in another way.

“They’re ready for you, Princess,” Hogun announced from the doorway. 

Mischa took another deep breath, and followed him out to ready herself for the ceremony. Her servants helped her bathe, apply makeup, and dressed her. When they were finished, she looked in a mirror and gasped at what she saw.

She looked like a queen. A long, forest green, leather and silk dress clung to her curves, giving her a fuller figure than what she was used to seeing. Her makeup was done perfectly, making her brown eyes seem larger and more feminine. Her hair was pulled back and braided in the same style her mother used to wear. She looked every bit the queen she was about to become. 

The next hour passed in a blur. She followed the servants to the tree house that held Vanaheim’s great hall. They led her inside, and in front of the entire realm.

Everyone she had known for her entire life looked upon her with mixed emotions. Sadness at the death of their king, and hope at the crowning of a new queen. They would be hers to care for now, hers to protect and govern.

She saw Thor’s face in the crowd, and she tried to smile at him. He grinned back, forming his hand into a fist and throwing his thumb in the air in a strange gesture she had not seen before.

Her father’s oldest friend, read the ceremony for all to hear, only pausing for a response from her when he asked if she agreed to defend the realm with her talents, her honor, and her very life. 

She agreed, and the crown that had been her mother’s long ago was placed on her head. 

All eyes were on her as the people of Vanaheim kneeled to their queen. Even the Asgardians kneeled, paying her homage. She tried to smile, and met the eyes of those she knew best. 

But there was one pair of eyes that she didn’t notice. Sharp, dark eyes, so dark that they were nearly black watched her from the back of the crowd. The goddess of death smiled, and then disappeared, having found exactly what she’d come for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Tony Stark came forth from what seemed like an everlasting, liquor induced sleep to a beautiful red head frowning at him. Pepper shoved his shoulder so hard that he nearly toppled from the chair he had been sleeping in. She shouted something at him, but he couldn’t hear her over the sound of Metallica’s Death Magnetic album blaring on the stereo. 

Tony reached for the remote that sat next to the computer on the table he had spent the better part the evening drooling on. He clicked the off button, and the music stopped, only to be replaced by shouting.

“You’ve been down here for days!” Pepper growled, her face practically turning red with anger. “I called you fifteen times, and you didn’t answer the phone! I thought you were dead! I flew back here from my meeting with the board, because I was afraid that you were dead in a ditch somewhere! Do you have any idea how much I worried? And then I come home to find you in the basement, drunk off your ass and playing Gallega!”

He glanced at the computer screen to see the game of Gallega he’d been playing before he passed out. He’d lost, which was rather irritating to him. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Pepper shouted. “You’re such an asshole!”

Tony stumbled to his feet, and moved towards her. He gripped her elbows in his hands, ignoring her when she tried to pull away from him. 

“And you are beautiful when you’re angry,” he countered. “Have I told you that lately? Because you are.”

“Complimenting me is not going to make you less of an asshole,” she snarled. 

“But you like it, at least a little bit. I know you do.”

“Maybe.”

“Is that a yes?” Tony asked as he pressed his lips to hers. She resisted for only a moment before kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him. He deepened the kiss and she responded eagerly.

“I’m still pissed at you,” she told him as they pulled apart just enough to breathe.

Tony kissed her neck, eliciting a small moan from Pepper. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“You better.”

“I will.”

He kissed her from her neck to her breasts, and before he knew it, he was removing the tight, black dress she wore eagerly. His clothes followed soon after, and everything he’d done over the last few days was immediately forgotten.

After half an hour, and possibly the most mind-blowing makeup sex Tony had ever experienced, they lay in the floor of his basement lab together, naked and laughing.

“So you’ve been bugging Saber’s computer systems for the last several days?” Pepper asked in mild disbelief. “You haven’t just been drinking yourself to death.”

“Drinking, yes,” he admitted. “However, I am still very much alive, so I will disagree on that accusation.”

“So what exactly does this bug do?”

“Well… I’m working on digging through the United States government encrypted files to pinpoint the location of Saber’s base. Turns out their spyware isn’t as up to date as they claim it is. Once I pinpoint their location, that’s where S.H.I.E.L.D. comes in. They’ll send a team to surround the base, so no one escapes once the shit storm starts. I’ll then activate the virus I’ve planted in their system, and they’ll lose all control of their files. Ever heard of a game called Battle Cats?”

“Battle Cats?”

“Yeah, it’s a tower defense game with cats. It’s actually pretty awesome. Their computers will all play Battle Cats at the same time, and there’s nothing they can do to get back into their files. Meanwhile, I’ll dump all of their top secret information onto the internet for everyone to see. They’ll try to run as soon as they figure out what’s going on, but S.H.I.E.L.D. will capture them and take them in. Pretty cool, huh?”

“You are a genius,” Pepper snorted. “Is that what you want to hear?”

“Always.”

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I’ll make it up to you when all of this is over. How does vacation in Hawaii sound?”

“You’re paying for it. And I’m going to be the one getting drunk while we’re there.”

“You’re beautiful when you’re drunk too.”

“And you’re prettier when you’re not lying.”

“Touche.”

The computer above them beeped urgently, and Tony pulled himself off of the floor to look at the screen. He broke into a wide grin at what he saw there.

“Yes! I found them!”

“Oh good…” Pepper sighed. “Maybe this will all be over soon.”

Tony fished into the pocket of his pants and dug out his cell phone. He called Natasha, waiting for her to answer. The phone rang again and again with no answer from her end. Her message system beeped and he left a message for her to find later.

“Hey Nat, it’s Tony. We got Saber. Meet me at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters tonight around seven, and we’ll set a trap for them. I promise after this is over we’ll go after Hydra together. See you tonight.”

He hung up the phone, and turned his attention back to Pepper, who was lounging in his chair and still very naked. He grinned wickedly at her, and when she returned his grin he knew that everything was going to work out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nidavellir

It took them two days to cross the Glowing Desert. Their journey was tedious, and Eitri charted their path using the position of the sun. It was hot, but not hot like the deserts Jane had grown used to on Earth. It was nowhere near as hot as New Mexico. It was definitely dry though. She could count on one hand the number of plants she had seen over the last two days.

The trip across the desert was fairly uneventful, with only a few stops to eat and to sleep. Just when she was beginning to wonder if she would ever seen anything besides sand again, the desert ended.

A few small pieces of brush dotted the landscape ahead of them and the ground turned from sand to soft clay. They rode on until they came to an area where steam seemed to rise from the ground. Eitri stopped the party with a fist as he had before they traveled through the forest.

Jane gasped as she caught sight of the path before them. The ground looked as though it were wet. The earth bubbled and churned, sending steam into the air around it. It was a bizarre sight, and she wasn’t quite certain what to make of it.

The dwarves lined their ponies up along the bubbling ground, calming their mounts as they whinnied nervously. Loki and Jane lined up beside them, and the astrophysicist suddenly became very nervous when her pony stomped in protest.

“This is the Boiling Plains,” Loki explained. “Heat from the flaming chasm and the volcanic caves the mares live in warms the ground and causes it to boil, hence the Boiling Plains. You’ll want to push your pony as fast as she’ll go when we cross. The ground occasionally pops as it boils, and the burns can be quite painful.”

“Wonderful,” Jane forced a smile, though she was anything but confident.

“Your armor should protect you. Keep your hands and face as far away as possible and don’t look down.”

“If that’s supposed to make me feel better, it’s not working.”

“I will race you to the other side,” Loki challenged. “That is, if you think your mortal skills can compare to mine.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“It is a challenge.”

“Then prepare to lose,” she declared. 

“We’ll see about that.”

He smirked at her once again, and Eitri gave the signal to move. As one the dwarves burst over the plains, their ponies moving with amazing speed. Jane pushed her mount as fast as she would go, keeping neck and neck with Loki as they ran. 

Beneath her the ground bubbled and churned, popping occasionally, and sending her pony into a panic. She struggled to keep control as the god of mischief pulled ahead of her, shooting her a wicked grin as he passed. 

There was no way in hell she was letting him beat her. 

She pushed harder, flatting herself against her pony and flew through the plains. The air around her heated up as the ground grew hotter. Beside her, she saw Loki smirk as she pulled up neck and neck with him once again. He pulled ahead, pushing his pony to the max. 

A bubble from the ground beneath them popped, burning his pony’s front legs. The animal reared, and he held on to the mane to keep from falling backwards. 

Jane used this to her advantage as she pulled ahead of him, laughing in triumph. He was hot on her heels as they hit dry ground, the dwarves whooping in victory. Jane brought her pony to a stop and threw one fist in the air, grinning. 

“I presume that I will hear of your victory for years to come,” Loki teased.

“Absolutely.”

They camped out yet again that night, the earth beneath them warm and welcoming. Jane waited until Loki fell asleep, before slipping into his dreams in practice for the challenge ahead. 

The first time had been somewhat difficult, but it came easily now and he didn’t fight her. 

In his dream he sat on Asgard’s throne, golden scepter in his hand and his horned helm atop his head. He looked regal and absolutely miserable. Jane approached him boldly.

“King Loki of Asgard,” she teased. “Why so somber? Is the throne not all that you thought it would be?”

His eyes found her, and she was surprised to see the warmth there. “Do you mock me, Jane Foster?” he scolded. “I am your king, and I feel that I must inform you that it is treason to mock your king.”

Jane smirked and came to stand next to him as he sat on the throne. “I am not of Asgard, and you are not my king.”

Emboldened by the fact that this was a dream, the astrophysicist reached for his helm and lifted it off of his head. He let her, his bright green eyes watching her intently. She placed the helm on her own head playfully, and when she looked to Loki again his green eyes smoldered with want. Her breath caught in her throat and the raw desire she saw there.

He stood to his full height, towering over her. “Perhaps you have forgotten that wearing my helm signifies that you belong to me,” he growled, the slender fingers on one hand tangling in her hair, and the other gripping her waist tightly. 

“I have not forgotten,” Jane whispered.

“You would be my queen?” 

It’s only a dream, Jane reminded herself as her heart nearly jumped out of her chest and she struggled to breathe. None of this is real. I can say or do anything, and it doesn’t matter outside of this dream.

“I would,” she replied boldly, and was rewarded with a mischievous grin that promised nothing but trouble.

The throne room disappeared, and they reappeared in what she immediately recognized as Loki’s room on Asgard. The fireplace cracked with flame, and the emerald green silk sheets on the four-poster bed looked very inviting. 

Loki’s lips met hers as he laid her gently across the sheets. They were familiar to her now, and she kissed him back eagerly. His kisses were passionate and all consuming, demanding every nerve in her body to react. 

He kissed her neck, eliciting a small moan from her as she buried her hands in his raven hair. His lips traveled down her neck and to her chest, leaving her flushed and begging for more. 

She sat up and helped him remove her shirt, leaving her only in a bra above the waist. She demanded he lose his shirt as well, and was rewarded when his chest was bare before her. 

Jane touched the muscle there, letting her hands explore the expanse of his chest thoroughly, like the scientist she was. He let her touch him, his green eyes watching her every move. 

The astrophysicist wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him down to her, pressing his bare chest against hers. She kissed him, and gasped when she felt his hands slide into her bra to cup her breasts. 

He kneaded them gently, playing with her nipples as he kissed her lips and then her neck. His lips traveled down her chest and her stomach, stopping at the belt on her pants.

It’s only a dream, she thought again as she felt his hands on the belt of her pants. None of this is real. I can do whatever I want and give into whatever desires I have, and it has no bearing on the real world.

Loki stopped, and Jane looked at him expectantly.

“I want you,” he told her simply, his voice deep with lust. “And I will have you, but not here.”

She sat up, feeling very confused.

“I am a selfish man, Jane Foster,” he explained slowly. “When you give yourself to me, I won’t have you rationalizing it. You won’t be able to say it didn’t happen, or that it meant nothing. When I take you, it will be in the flesh, and not in our dreams, so that you cannot justify it except to say that it was exactly what you wanted. Consider this a preview of what could be yours.”

He winked at her, and then the room around them disappeared. Jane opened her eyes to a smirking Loki. They were both fully clothed, and the sound of dwarves laughing hung heavy in the air. 

She had never been so sexually frustrated in her entire life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Flaming Chasm was just that, a giant chasm over lava. It spanned well over a hundred yards. On one side lay the path from which they came, and on the other lay the caverns where the mares resided. 

A rickety bridge spanned over the chasm, hanging over a lake of lava that stemmed from an active volcano several miles away on the other side. Fire spewed from the lake occasionally, nearly reaching the bottom of the bridge. It was not ideal by any means, and Jane was not thrilled that they would have to cross the bridge to get to the other side.

They left their ponies, and traversed the bridge in a single file line. Eitri led, followed by a few of the dwarves. Jane was somewhere in the middle of the pack, and Loki followed closely behind her, his arms nearly on her hips and ready to catch her if she fell.

It was nerve wracking, and the astrophysicist tried her best not to look down. 

One foot in front of the other. Keep walking. You can do this.

And she did. She could have cried when she made it to the other side and solid ground replaced the lava chasm. She followed the dwarves across a black lava field into what appeared to be a series of caves made from lava rock. Jane followed the lead of the others, and unsheathed her dagger, holding it at the ready.

The cave was dark, and split off into dozens of tiny caverns inside that stood only about six feet tall and led downwards into the earth. The dwarves split off into pairs, each pair choosing a different cavern to traverse. 

Jane stayed close to Loki, and they separated from the group, choosing one of the caverns to their right. The god of mischief used his magic to light a torch, the green light of the fire guiding their steps in the otherwise inky blackness. She walked upright and he hunched slightly as they entered the smaller space. They didn’t speak, and Jane was afraid to. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they traveled the cavern. Every step she took seemed painfully loud in the stifling quiet, and like it might just be her last.

They walked through the darkness, the air around them heating up as they descended further into the earth. Ahead of her she could hear the sound of lava bubbling and steam shrieking through cracks in the ground. It was as if they were traveling downward into the very heart of the volcano. 

The further they went the more nervous she became. The god of mischief seemed unaffected as they inched closer to the mares den, but she was inwardly panicking.

Scuffling of rocks in the darkness ahead of them had her stopping in her tracks. She brandished her knife in preparation to defend herself, straining to see in the darkness. Loki motioned for her to stay still, and they listened for the source of the sound.

Jane felt a strange sense of vertigo, like she had just stepped off of a ship onto dry land. She began to lose her balance as the world around her began to spin. Her surroundings changed, and suddenly she was twelve years old, wearing her pajamas and slippers. It was dark out, and the night sky was hazy, obscuring the stars.

The flames from the car licked the sky, crawling across what was left of the wreckage. Blood stained the pavement, and glass crunched beneath her slippers. The metal on the car twisted unnaturally, and though she was young she knew what that meant. 

Jane could feel the tears streaming down her face as the police officer informed her that she was an orphan, and that her father’s friend, Erik Selvig, would be coming to pick her up. 

The coroner passed by pushing a stretcher, and stopped right in front of her. A body that she recognized as her mother’s lay still on bloody sheets. Her face was mangled and burned, the flesh peeling from her nose, cheeks, and forehead. Her limbs bent in unnatural angles. 

She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over her lips. A man’s voice whispered softly in her ear. “Shhh, my Jane. It is only a nightmare.”

She turned to see Loki dressed in his armor, his raven hair whipping around in the wind, and his jaw set tensely. “You cannot scream,” he reminded her softly. “This is nothing more than a nightmare. Come with me now. We will leave all of this behind.”

The tears still streamed down her face as he extended a hand to her. She looked at the wreckage that had claimed her parents, and then back at the god of mischief who waited patiently with his hand extended. 

She placed her hand in his, the familiar feel of his fingers entwining with hers calming her. She woke up, the hazy night sky shifting into the interior of a dark cavern. Loki pulled her up off of the ground and urged her forward. She shook off the memories of the nightmare, the reality of their dangerous situation returning to her. 

It had seemed so real. She could have sworn that she was truly there. The power these creatures had exceeded what she ever could have anticipated.

“Don’t think about it, Jane, keep moving,” Loki cautioned as his grip on her hand tightened. 

They traveled further into the cavern, not seeing an enemy, but hearing the scuffling of something moving in the dark, stalking them, watching them, and waiting to strike. The astrophysicist’s heart pounded in her chest, and her breath came in short gasps. A strange scream sounded from deep within the cave, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up in terror.

Next to her, the god of mischief froze, and then went limp. He dropped the torch and her hand, as he fell to his knees. Jane nearly screamed, but stopped herself at a whimper, remembering how dangerous it would be to so such a thing. 

She jumped into action, doing what Loki had taught her to do. She focused, becoming her magic and finding her way into his dreams just like she’d practiced. He didn’t resist, and her surrounding shifted as she entered his mind.

Trees as tall as ten story buildings rose up on all sides of her, a lush meadow sprawling beneath her feet. Two small boys ran, their short legs pumping for all they were worth, and their eyes were wide with terror. 

Jane recognized them immediately. Thor wore armor that was far too large for his small frame, and his blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Loki was dressed in only a shirt, pants, and worn out boots. His bright green eyes and raven hair were unmistakable, even if his features seemed too large for his slender face. 

The boys ran from an invisible pursuer, heading straight towards the tallest tree. Thor started climbing first, his armor making the climb difficult. Loki trailed after him, his lithe frame scaling the tree with ease. 

“Can’t you climb any faster, you bumbling oaf?” the younger prince huffed. 

Above him Thor looked as though he wanted to retort, but came up empty. He grasped a low hanging limb and used it to propel himself upwards. Loki climbed the same branch and took the lead, leaving his older brother to try and keep up as they climbed higher. 

Below them a strangled bellow sounded out, and a creature burst through the trees, pursuing the boys. It was massive and scaly like a reptile. It ran on all fours and had a set of antler that would rival an elk’s on Earth. The creature ran straight for them and rammed the tree they had climbed.

“Ahhh!” Thor shouted as he reached for the next highest limb. He grabbed it, and it cracked beneath his weight. He fell, screaming all the way down. He hit the ground with a thud, and rolled out of the way seconds before the creature nearly stomped him.

“Hold on brother!” Loki called out as he jumped from the tree. 

He landed on the creature’s back and drove a dagger into its flesh as it charged Thor. The creature bucked up, and threw Loki to the ground. The young prince stared wide-eyed as the creature reared up to stomp him. He almost screamed.

But Jane was there. 

She used her magic to bury a dagger in the creature’s neck, and another directly between its eyes. It staggered back and fell, twitching as it died.

The two young princes gaped at her, their eyes shining with admiration. 

Thor approached her first, putting on his most dashing grin. “Hi there,” he greeted. “Are you new? I have not seen you around this realm. I am Prince Thor, son of Odin. I would love to get acquainted with you.”

Jane ignored him, having only eyes for Loki. The younger prince stared up at her from the ground, watching her with interest.

“It’s time to go, Loki,” she told him as she extended a hand. 

He took it warily, and she pulled him out of his dream as he had taught her.

When they returned to the cave on Nidavellir, the god of mischief took a few deep breaths as he shook off the nightmare. When he came to his senses once again, he stood and regarded her with pride. “Well done, Jane,” he acknowledged as he took her hand once again.

They kept walking, their steps careful and silent. The cave curved ahead of them, and Loki checked around the corner for any sign of the mares. He saw none. Jane was becoming concerned that they were hunting an enemy that she had not even seen, and they were still fighting for their lives. 

Further down into the earth, the cave glowed in certain spots from lava deposits beneath the ground. A rock rolled in front of her feet, and something big moved through the dark passageway. 

Loki spun, shielding Jane and faced the threat. Half a dozen eyes reflected light from the torch that they carried, and a chilling scream sent shivers down her spine. 

The god of mischief moved fast and let one of his daggers fly. The creature dodged, its luminescent eyes whipping around in the dark. Loki threw another dagger as the creature charged, snarling and screaming.

Jane tried to get a good look at their pursuer, and the same sense of vertigo she had felt before plagued her once again. 

Suddenly, she was on the streets of Puente Antiguo. Darcy, Erik, Sif, and the Warriors Three stood beside her, as Thor walked forward to meet the Destroyer in the middle of the town’s main street. 

Buildings all around had been decimated, smoke, flame, and ashes all that remained. People fled, screaming and taking whatever they could with them as they left town. 

The machine glowed as it powered up, and Thor stepped forward, trying to reason with it. The astrophysicist begged him to come back, but he didn’t. The Destroyer turned, seeming as though it was going to leave, before hauling back a fist and hitting the thunder god squarely across the face. He flew, his body hitting the pavement with a sickening thud.

Jane ran for him, tears streaming down her face as the machine stepped towards her. She felt something tug at her brain as the machine’s core turned bright orange.

A burst of light exploded from its chest, and Jane shielded her eyes, throwing her arms up in a last ditch effort to protect herself.

The pain she expected never came. 

She opened her eyes to see Loki standing in front of her, holding back the blow from the Destroyer. His eyes were shut tightly, and he shook from the effort of holding it back. He growled and pushed against the Destroyer’s light with his magic. He was able to deflect it, and it smashed into the local pizza joint, completely leveling the building. 

Loki strode towards the Destroyer as it aimed to fire yet again. He shouted something in a language she didn’t understand, and the machine suddenly stopped. It powered down, the head leaning forward to slump against its chest. 

The astrophysicist stood there, her entire body shaking from the close call. She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t. Her mind was shutting down. She closed her eyes, her breath coming in quick desperate gasps. She wanted to scream. She wanted to do something other than standing there, paralyzed in fear.

Arms wound around her, and pulled her into a solid chest. She inhaled the scent of leather, sweat, and masculinity that was undoubtedly Loki. Jane held onto him tightly, fearful that if she didn’t, he would be gone. He stroked her hair, his slender fingers gently combing her scalp and calming her.

“What took you so long?” she sobbed, her ability to think slowly returning to her.

“I’ve was otherwise engaged,” he smirked. “You’ll see for yourself when we make it back to reality. Hold on to me, my Jane.”

She did, and he brought her out of her nightmare and back into reality. The bodies of two mares lay strewn across the floor of the cavern. They were gray and scaly, almost like a reptile. Their limbs were long and gangly with digits that curled like tree roots. The jaws were elongated into a snout and clasped together at the ends, while sharp teeth gleamed between the upper and lower jaws. Their throats were cut, and their entrails were hanging out from wide slashes in their midsections.

Loki’s armor looked slightly tattered, and parts of the cave sizzled and smoked, as blood from the creatures seemed to eat through the rock. The smell was terrible. It was like a combination of rotting flesh and sewage. Jane struggled not to vomit.

“I did tell you I’d been busy,” the god of mischief chuckled as she gaped at the mess. 

“So… we did it?” Jane asked hopefully.

“Yes. The dwarves should be quite pleased with our contributions to their hunt.”

He tied a rope around the creatures, piling them together to drag back. A scraping against the rock from deeper in the tunnel caught their attention. Together they turned, but saw nothing.

Jane shivered, and her hands began to shake of their own accord. Loki gripped his dagger tightly, before going limp and dropping to his knees. The astrophysicist closed her eyes to enter his dream, when the scuffling became louder, and was followed by an ear-shattering scream. 

Too late, Jane saw the mare on the roof of the cavern. The creature lunged, flipping over mid fall, and tackled Loki to the ground. Jane was on it before it could do any real damage to the incapacitated prince. 

She stabbed the mare in the side with her dagger, spraying her armor with black acid. It burned, but did little damage to the metal. 

The mare lunged at her, knocking her back, and spraying acid on the rocks around her. Jane scrambled to her feet as the creature wrapped its gnarled front digits around her leg. It pulled her down and straddled her, bringing its jaws less than an inch from her face. It screamed, saliva dripping from its jaws.

Jane found another dagger on her belt, and drove it through the mare’s bottom jaw, just as it bared its teeth to her. 

The creature screamed again, and acid blood spewed from its wound. Tiny droplets hit the astrophysicist’s face, and the pain was nearly unbearable. She shrieked as it burned her, and she writhed in pain. 

Somehow she managed to pull the dagger from the mare’s jaw and strike again. She thrust the blade into its throat as it reared back in pain. This time she rolled to the side as she stabbed, and when the black acid blood rained down, she was safely out of the way. 

She righted herself and ran at the mare as it writhed on the ground in pain. She summoned her dagger, and it flew into her hands with ease. With one clean sweep, she plunged it directly into the mare’s brain. It screamed again, deafening Jane. She twisted the knife, and the mare struggled and flailed beneath her. After what seemed like an eternity, it went still. She stood over it for several long moments, shaking and ready to fight again if it moved. It didn’t.

The astrophysicist could feel a few tears running down her cheek as her body began to come out of fight or flight mode. Her heart rate finally began to slow, and her face and hands throbbed from the acid burns. She saw several dark spots littering her hands, and she was afraid to even look at her face. 

Beside her, Loki lay still on the ground, still trapped in his dreams. She took a deep breath, and used her magic to go in after him.

She materialized on a rock in the middle of nowhere, quite literally. Space stretched out on all sides of the rock, giving it the illusion of being a smaller space than it really was. A large, humanoid creature sat on a golden chair that floated above the rocks. He wore golden armor, and purple skin peeked out from beneath his helm.

Loki bowed before him, down on one knee in the dirt. He looked downward, the slump of his shoulders signaling defeat. The purple humanoid creature spoke to him harshly, his deep voice reverberating off of the rocks.

“You are nothing, No One’s Son,” he jeered. “I rescued you from the void. I restored your dignity and gave you power beyond your wildest dreams. Am I not merciful? I am your master, and you will serve me.”

“Yes,” Loki responded, finally bringing his face up to look at the creature. 

Jane gasped. His handsome face was dark with bruises. His lower lip was split, and dried blood caked his scalp. He shifted on his knee, the ginger repositioning of his body telling Jane that his face was not the only part of him that was bruised. 

“Yes, what?” the humanoid growled.

The god of mischief glared at him, his eyes challenging the creature, before they fell to the ground. “Master…” he ground out, setting his jaw tightly in anger.

“That is better,” the creature laughed. “I have had enough of your pride, No One’s Son. If I cannot persuade you to serve me by physical means, then perhaps I will have to take your mind. That would truly be a shame.”

Loki frowned. “That will not be necessary. I will do it.”

The purple humanoid stood from his chair and held out a scepter that the astrophysicist remembered all too well from Loki’s conquest of New York. The god of mischief rose to his feet.

“Take the scepter. Take my army. Take Midgard. Once you take Midgard, I will take Asgard in the confusion. Once I sit on the throne and offer a gift to the lady death, I will reward you handsomely for your service. Perhaps I will even make you ambassador to your realm.”

Loki reached for the scepter, but withdrew his hand before he touched it. “It is an infinity stone,” he spoke slowly. “I can feel its power even now. Though I will not be touching it directly, if I wield it, it will eventually destroy me.”

“That is your problem, and not mine,” the creature growled. He moved the edge of the scepter to where it was almost touching Loki’s chest. “Take the scepter or I will take your mind. The choice is yours.”

Loki reached for the scepter, and Jane jumped into action. 

She threw a dagger, knocking the scepter from the creature’s hands. He turned to face her, murder in his eyes, but she had already disappeared. When she reappeared, she drove another dagger through the purple humanoid’s neck, and moved as the swiped at her. 

The astrophysicist appeared next to Loki, and took his hand in hers. “Move!” she shouted as the creature pulled her dagger from his neck and threw it at them. It barely missed as they dodged the blow. Jane tackled Loki to the ground, and they rolled, barely missing another dagger. 

“I’m going to get you out of here,” she told him as the beaten man she had grown to love looked up at her in terror. “Hold on to me.”

He did, and they disappeared before the purple creature rained down an army of Chitauri soldiers on them.

They reentered the real world to a dead mare, and whole lot acid burned cavern. Loki shook unpleasantly, before examining her work with pride.

“You killed this mare?” he asked skeptically. 

“Yes,” she answered curtly. “But I need you to tell me what the hell I just saw. Who was that?”

“You did this?”

“Yes. I did this. Now answer my question.”

“This is incredible…How did you -”

“Answer me!” Jane shouted. “Who the hell was that?”

The god of mischief glared at her, and for a moment she thought he was going to lose his temper. Finally, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“His name is Thanos,” he said slowly. 

“Why in the hell would you let him control you like that?” 

“He’s the most powerful being in the universe. It is hardly like I had a choice.”

“So New York was because of him?”

He met her eyes carefully before responding. “Yes,” he finally admitted.

“Why did you fight Thor and the Avengers?” Jane demanded. “Why didn’t you tell your own brother about this Thanos? He could have helped you!”

“Thor and I were not exactly on good terms.”

“Then you should have sought me out. You knew who I was. I could have helped you harness the energy from that infinity stone, so it wouldn’t mess with your mind. I am an astrophysicist after all.”

“Do you mean to tell me that if I showed up on your doorstep, after everything I’d done to try and destroy Thor, that you would have been glad to help me?” Loki scoffed.

“Yes!” Jane nearly shouted. “I mean, I probably would have slapped you first because you deserved it, but then I would have done everything in my power to help you.”

“Then you are truly foolish if you would extend kindness to me knowing who I was, Jane Foster. I would have brought you nothing but pain and destruction. ”

“And your pride is any better than my kindness? If I’m foolish, then so are you.”

“You know not what I was up against.”

“You may be afraid of this Thanos, but I’m not,” Jane growled.

“You should be.”

“Just who in the hell does this big purple asshole think he is anyway?” she snarled. “He better hope that we never meet, because if we do I’m going to kill him for what he did to New York, and for what he did to you.”

Loki glanced at her strangely, an odd mix of emotions playing across his face. He surprised her when he laughed suddenly, the sound desperate and almost manic in nature.

“My Jane,” he laughed, grinning widely. A hint of affection crept into his voice as he spoke to her. “My fierce little Jane… I find myself more and more delighted by you with every passing day. I believe you to be the most spirited woman in all the nine realms, and I pity the man who tries to tame you. Though for all your spirit, you are unaware of Thanos’ power. He cannot be killed, and to try would mean death for you.”

“Everyone can be killed,” Jane countered. “It’s just a matter of finding out how.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

“She’s too quiet… I think she’s up to something,” Steve frowned as Bucky lounged on their community couch, playing a game called Call of Duty that Darcy had introduced them to.

“Whoever made this game has obviously never been in a real war,” his friend remarked as he picked up a pistol and began to melee some German soldiers. “This is not an accurate representation.”

“What do you think she’s doing? She took pictures of us this morning, and she’s been holed up in her room all day.”

Bucky shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal. Steve on the other hand was highly anxious. What could she possibly need a picture of him for anyways?

Just as he was beginning to go through possible scenarios in his mind, Darcy emerged from her room. “You guys are going to love me forever,” she proclaimed proudly.

“Do I want to know?” Steve groaned.

“I just set you guys up with some Twitter and Tinder accounts. You can thank me later.”

“What is Twitter and Tinder?”

Darcy grinned wickedly and retrieved her laptop. She opened it to a page that had Steve’s picture and a box to type something. Beneath it was a line that read Hanging out with my best friends! #bestdayever #captainamerica #kickingassandtakingnames.

“You already have four hundred and seventy two followers, which is amazing considering that I made this page for you an hour ago. Emo Kylo Ren is following you too. I’m super jealous. I’ve only been stalking his twitter page for like two years now.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Did you make one for me too?” Bucky asked, putting his game on pause to look over her shoulder at the laptop. 

“Of course I made one for you!”

Darcy pulled up a second page with Bucky’s picture, and showed it to him. “I haven’t tweeted on yours yet. You have fifty-three followers though, but a few of them are kind of sketchy. They’re like Hydra001 and names like that.”

“Can I write something?”

“Sure!” 

She handed him the laptop, and he stared at the keys thoughtfully. “What should I say?”

“Anything you want.”

He began typing, and showed it to her once he was done. “How’s this?”

Darcy read it and laughed. “Hydra sucks? That’s short, sweet, and to the point. You’re Hydra stalkers are going to hate you.”

“Good.”

“What is the point of all of this?” Steve sighed. “Why do people waste their time with this Twitter. I don’t understand.”

“It’s social media dude. Everyone wastes their time on social media.”

“What exactly is social media?”

Darcy sighed. “Social media is any kind of website where you can put your thoughts, pictures, or videos out there for other people to see.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“To stay in touch with people you know. Let’s say you have a cousin or something that you haven’t seen in awhile. If you follow them on social media, then you can see what they’re up to. I guess it makes you feel like you’re a part of their life, even if you’re not.”

“Why wouldn’t you just go visit them?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Look, maybe you’ll like Tinder better. I made you a profile on there too.”

She took her laptop back, and pulled up another tab with some kind of website that had pictures of him, and of women he didn’t know. “What is this?” Steve asked.

“It’s a dating website. It has your picture and few things about you. You go on and it shows you pictures of women in your area. If you like the way they look you swipe right, and if you don’t you swipe left. If you swipe right on them and they swipe right on you, then it lists you as matches and you can message them.”

“Well that seems kind of petty to judge women by how they look.”

Darcy sighed again. “I was going to get you on eharmony or match, but that shit costs money, and I have…” she dug in her pocket , and counted some change. “Forty-two cents and a couple of tic tacs. Tinder’s free, so get over it. I made one for you too, Terminator.”

She pulled up another account, and oogled the picture of Bucky shirtless and giving his most smoldering look. “I love this picture, and I’m glad you did the sexy pose for me. Someone else wouldn’t do it. The women are going to freak over you.”

Bucky took the laptop once again, and started swiping. After a few minutes he stopped, and grinned mischievously.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a Tinder yourself, would you Darcy?” he smirked.

“Umm… maybe… “ she admitted. “I’m single and don’t want to be forever alone with forty cats, okay! I don’t even like cats, I’m allergic to them. Hey, what are you doing!” she shouted as he swiped. 

She wrestled the laptop back from him, and stared openmouthed at what she saw. “You swiped right on me,” she remarked, a smile smirking at the corners of her lips. “You’re not just messing with me are you?”

“Nope.”

“That’s so sweet! I would swipe right on you too, Terminator.”

Steve groaned and walked to the doorway of his room in the safe house. “I’m just going to go in my room for a little while. If you two need me, you know where to find me. Guys?”

Bucky and Darcy were too busy staring at each other with goofy smiles on their faces to even notice him. Steve just rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nidavellir

The night sky on Nidavellir seemed clearer than he’d ever seen it. The god of mischief sat next to Jane around a fire on the other side of the mare’s caves. They had decided to camp for the night and celebrate their victory before they headed off into the dangerous territory of the rock trolls. 

Spirits were high as the warriors celebrated. Jane was hopeful that a cure awaited her on the other side of the Valley of Avalanches, and he hoped for the sake of both of them that they would find what they were looking for. 

Dwarves around them drank tankard after tankard of mead, and both he and the astrophysicist had their own tankard as well. Jane claimed that she did not like the taste, but with a little coaxing on his part, she drank anyways. He could see the beginnings of the blush he enjoyed so much beginning to color her cheeks, and he encouraged her to drink some more. He drank as well, but her mortal body was far more susceptible to the alcohol than his was.

It was almost not even fair, except that she didn’t seem to mind the buzz at all. Her body sat close to his, so close that their thighs were touching, and even through their leather and armor, he could feel her magic tugging at his, begging for his touch.

“Tonight we celebrate our newest Sleepwalkers, Prince Loki of Asgard, and Jane Foster of Midgard!” Eitri shouted, pulling Loki from his not so pure thoughts. The dwarves around them exploded in shouts and raised their glasses of mead in toast to the newest proven warriors. “If they choose, we shall mark them as Sleepwalkers, and they will forever be a part of our brotherhood!”

More shouts could be heard all around as the dwarves celebrated. The dwarf king nodded to Loki and Jane, who sat together on a log around the fire. 

“Prince Loki of Asgard, do you wish to be marked as one of us?”

“Aye,” the god of mischief answered immediately.

“Jane Foster of Midgard, do you wish to be marked as one of us?”

She hesitated, and Loki leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“It is an honor to wear the mark of a Sleepwalker, however there is no harm in saying no if you do not wish to take the scar,” he said gently. “You are not a dwarf, and you do not have to bear their rite of passage.”

“I’ll do it,” she spoke up. “I want to.”

Eitri grinned, and the other dwarves whooped in excitement. The dwarf king spoke a blessing over the ritual, and retrieved a metal bowl from beside the campfire. He took the bowl to the bodies of the mares that lay in a pile by their tents. He cut one of the creatures, collected the acid blood in the bowl as it oozed out, and came to stand before them.

“Prince Loki of Asgard,” Eitri boomed. “Rise and accept your warrior’s mark.”

The god of mischief stood, and raised his chin so that his neck was exposed. He brushed his raven hair behind him, and held perfectly still while the dwarf king dipped a small push dagger in the blood. 

“The brotherhood of Sleepwalkers welcomes Prince Loki into our ranks. May your daggers always strike true, may your nerves never falter, and may you and your house prosper.”

Eitri pressed the tiny dagger into the side of his neck, and Loki instantly felt as though his skin was on fire. It was difficult not to cry out, and he grunted with the pain. The dwarf king dipped the dagger a second time, and pressed it perpendicular to the first mark to make the characteristic shape of the Sleepwalker scar. The second time was better, because his neck still ached from the first.

Screwbeard brought a second bowl filled with water to the king, and he doused Loki’s neck liberally with the liquid. The burning dulled to an ache, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jane Foster of Midgard, the mortal who slayed a mare,” Eitri boomed once again, turning his attention to the astrophysicist with a grin. “Rise and accept your warrior’s mark.”

Jane got up slowly, and he could feel the anxiety rolling off of her. She stood up straight, and lifted her chin, exposing her neck. Loki moved to sweep her hair back, his fingers brushing the exposed skin of her neck intimately. She sucked in a sharp breath at his touch, and he felt some of the anxiety leave her as she shivered.

“The brotherhood of Sleepwalkers welcomes Jane Foster into our ranks. May your daggers always strike true, may your nerves never falter, and may you and your house prosper.”

Eitri pressed the tiny dagger to the side of her neck, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She shut her eyes tightly as the acid burned, and the dwarf king was quick to mark her the second time and apply the water. 

The god of mischief watched as the intense pain subsided to a dull ache, and she opened her eyes once again. A small Y shaped burn decorated her neck, and he knew that his looked the same. In a weeks time, they would carry the scars and look like the other Sleepwalkers.

She smiled at him, and he handed her the tankard of mutton mead. He laughed when she drank it down and asked for more, the pain seeming to subside as the alcohol took its effect. He retrieved more mead for her, and more himself as well. Around them the dwarves drank until they became quite boisterous, celebrating the new members of their group. They ate, laughed, and drank together as the night wore on, telling stories of their battles with the mares and asking for all the details of how a mortal managed to kill one with only a few daggers.

Loki watched Jane as she drank and laughed with the dwarves. She told them the story of her conquest, and drank another tankard of mead. She was flushed, very obviously drunk from the mutton mead, and she was beautiful. 

He had wondered for nearly two and half years now what Thor had seen in her, and why he had fallen in love with her after only a short amount of time. Over the past several months he had spent nearly every hour of every day with her. He had studied her and weighed her strengths, weaknesses, and quirks without bias. 

It was difficult to put in words, and despite his eloquence he doubted that he would be able to explain it if someone had asked, but he believed in that moment that he finally understood. 

Thor loved Jane Foster, not because she was an easy conquest or a beautiful trophy. He loved her because she was so much more. Jane Foster was brilliant, passionate, and lovely in a way that defied traditional beauty. Her very essence was life itself, and to be near her was to be alive. 

She smiled at him, her hazel eyes shining with the sort of admiration he’d always wished others would feel for him. He was so close to winning her, he could taste it.

He leaned into her, and touched his fingertips to her rosy cheeks. He heard her intake of breath, and felt the way her magic tangled with his, calling him, asking for his touch. Jane’s chest rose and fell as she took a deep breath, and her hazel eyes regarded him with want

Without another thought, Loki pressed his lips to hers and stole her breath away with a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Valley of Avalanches loomed before them ominously. The path ran between walls of rock on either side, the stone obviously loose. It would take only the smallest of movements on top of the wall to send the rock tumbling down onto the path. 

It was a dangerous, and it was right in the middle of the rock troll’s territory. It was a well-known fact that the rock trolls and the dwarves despised each other, and their blood feud was legendary across the nine realms. If the rock trolls found them in the valley, a bloodbath would surely ensue.

The dwarves switched their weapons from axes and blades to bows and arrows for the journey. They used their magic to enchant their arrows so that they would fly true and hit any rock troll they could find. 

Jane rode behind Loki on his pony for this part of the journey, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He held the reins of the pony tightly, ready to urge it on at any given moment. If things went south, they would need to move quickly if they wanted to live.

They entered the Valley of Avalanches together. Screwbeard and another dwarf took the lead. Eitri, Loki, and Jane rode side by side behind them. The rest of the dwarves rode behind their king with Splitlip and Brokk bringing up the rear. 

Silence hung in the air as they rode their ponies slowly through the valley. The rocks above them slid a little every time someone’s mount stomped or whinnied. The dwarves held their bows at the ready, arrows already placed for firing. 

The valley was several miles long, and the perilous journey felt as though it was taking a year. Loki grew more and more impatient with every minute they spent between the rocky cliffs. Jane held onto him, her touch the only thing to distract him from their peril. They were about a half mile into the valley when he heard a scuffling from above.

“Rock trolls!” Brokk called out from the back of their party. 

Loki looked up to see the hairy, ugly beasts above them, stomping up and down in excitement. There were over a dozen of them, and they surrounded them on both sides of the valley.

He didn’t wait as the dwarves loosed their arrows. The god of mischief kicked his pony hard, urging him forward. The animal let out a shriek and ran as the world around them fell apart.

The entire earth shook as boulders above them began to fall from above. The dwarves shouted, shooting arrows at the rock trolls as they created a rockslide. Loki focused on the path in front of him, feeling Jane’s grip on his waist tighten as they rode. 

Eitri rode at his side, pulling back his bow and loosing an arrow. Above them a rock troll shrieked and fell, his body tumbling down into the valley as the arrow hit its mark.

A boulder bounced down the side of the rock wall, and the god of mischief pulled on the reins, slowing his mount just in time to miss being smashed by the massive rock. The pony screamed, and he kicked it again, urging it forward. 

“Troll!” Jane shouted from behind him, and he looked forward in time to see the creature standing on the side of the cliff ahead of them, pushing on another massive boulder.

Loki stood, his boots hanging tightly in the stirrups. He threw one of his daggers, and clipped the troll right across its neck. The troll fell, its limp body crashing against the rocks below.

Screams from trolls and dwarves alike sounded out as they rode, and it was impossible to tell who was still alive and who was not. Jane pointed to another troll above them, and he struck this one directly between the eyes with his dagger.

Another rock rolled down in front of them, and the pony slid to the side, barely missing being crushed. He felt the astrophysicist’s grip on him tighten, and heard her shriek of panic as she nearly fell. 

“Hurry!” Eitri shouted at them as he rode past. “We’re nearly out!”

Loki followed the dwarf king, pushing his mount to maximum speed yet again. 

Ahead of them, another troll jumped down the side of the cliff, causing the rocks to tumble. Jane stood behind him and threw her dagger, disemboweling the creature, while he zig-zagged the pony to avoid hitting the rocks. 

He let out a whoop as the pony burst forth from the valley and out into the open, leaving the dangerous rock slide behind them. 

Eitri and Screwbeard rode up to his side, along with Splitlip and half a dozen other dwarves. It was obvious that some were missing, and while he felt guilty for their deaths, it was a risk they had agreed to take.

Those who still lived quickly prayed to the Norns that their fallen companions would enter Valhalla, and a moment of silence was had by all in respect to their memory.

They rode on. The remainder of their trip was short and more relaxed than any leg of their journey thus far. They arrived at the healer’s home shortly before dusk, the sudden change in scenery alerting them that they had made it.

Jane, who had been leaning against his back since they had made it out of the valley alive, perked up and immediately began to study their surroundings.

The dark, dry land rose to a plateau that grew lush with green. A large lake, stretched out for what seemed like miles, the water still in the evening light. Trees and shrubs seemed to grow everywhere. Rows of crops and plants of all kinds were thriving, and among it all sat a small castle. It was like finding a paradise in a wasteland.

The party rode up into the paradise, and straight to the castle. A dwarf stood at the door, almost as though he was waiting for them. He wore a linen tunic and leather pants, and his hair was white as snow. He was old, and his face was wrinkled from many years of struggle and laughter. He carried a staff that was taller than he was, and he watched them with interest as they approached.

“Hardol!” Eitri shouted as they came to a stop in front of the castle.

The old dwarf walked towards them slowly, his eyes trained on Loki and Jane. “Welcome my king,” Hardol greeted. “Welcome Sleepwalkers. Welcome Prince Loki and Lady Jane.”

“How does he know my name?” Jane whispered to the god of mischief. He was about to respond when the old dwarf’s eyes landed on her once again. 

“I know a great many things, Lady Jane,” he said cryptically. “Come inside, and I will tell you some of what I know. Perhaps I can even give you something to ease your ailment.”

The old dwarf turned away and entered the castle without another word. The dwarves dismounted and began to follow him. Loki did the same, helping Jane off their pony. She raised a brow at him, confusion evident on her face.

“Who is this guy?” she asked in awe.

Loki laughed. “Come inside with me, my Jane, and all will be revealed.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Natasha sat at Clint’s bedside, telling him everything that had been going on since the doctors had put him in a coma. His eyes were closed, and he didn’t respond, but she liked to think that he could hear her.

“There’s something that I have to do,” she told him softly. “You’re not going to like it, but I have to do it for me. I can’t let those bastards get away with this. I won’t let that happen. Even if I have to do it alone, there will be justice.”

Clint lay silent, only the steady blip of his heart monitor making any noise. 

Her cell phone rang, and she pulled it out of her pocket. The caller ID read Tony Stark. She ignored it, and placed it back in her pocket.

“I have to go now, but when this over I’ll come back, I promise. Get better soon, and thank you for being such a good friend.”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before leaving him. She looked back only once, her steely resolve pushing her forward to do what needed to be done. She took a taxi across the state, to a home she had discovered that was most likely affiliated with Hydra. 

According to her sources, the home had been occupied by various men over the last several years, all of which seemed to keep to themselves. It was rumored that neo nazis lived there, and one of the neighbors had spotted a swastika flag in the window while they were snooping. Further investigation showed that the title of the house was registered to Baron Von Strucker. Natasha figured this place was as good as any to see if she could discover Hydra’s whereabouts.

The house was old and the outside needed some serious work, but the structure was livable. The lights were off, and it was dark inside. Her sources had informed her that the man who was living there left every night around five and didn’t return until two in the morning. It was currently eleven, so that gave her three hours to look through the house and see if she could find anything useful.

Natasha snuck in through the back. She picked the lock on the back door, and let herself in with practiced ease. 

Though it was dark inside, she managed to find her way around the home, and using a flashlight, she began to look through anything she thought might be important. 

A desk sat in what looked to be a study, and she walked to it with purpose. She sifted through the papers on top of the desk, and started going through the drawers when she found nothing. She was halfway through when she found a letter from Von Strucker himself, instructing the man who lived there to meet him at coordinates that were provided.

Natasha took the letter and shoved it into her pocket with the intention to look up the coordinates later. She dug through the desk once again, looking for anything she might have missed, when a deep voice spoke from across the room.

“It seems that I’ve caught a spider.”

She swept the flashlight across the darkened room until she landed on the source of the voice. Red Skull rose from a chair in the corner, eyes gleaming with feral delight. 

“Don’t scream and I might let you live.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nidavellir

The healer’s castle was massive for housing only one person. It was not nearly as opulent as the castle on Alfheim, but it was beautiful in a more natural sort of way. The walls were made of stone from an old structure that had been found on the realm. The vaulted ceilings were held in place by massive logs, and the floors were made of sculpted lava rock. 

The guest rooms of the castle were small, but beautifully crafted with stones of all shapes and sizes building the walls, and a bed made of logs decorating the interior.

The great hall of the castle was built for a small amount of company, maybe a few dozen men in total could fit comfortably. It too was made of stone, lava rock, and logs like the rest of the castle. 

Jane sat between Loki and Eitri at one of the log tables in the main hall as they waited on dinner to be served. Hardol the healer sat directly across from her, his hands extended over the table.

“Give me your hands, child,” the old dwarf commanded.

Jane placed her hands in his, and he curled his fingers around hers slowly, the movement stiff and uncomfortable. Hardol closed his eyes, and she felt his magic running through her veins. Like Eitri’s it was not unpleasant, just strange. The old dwarf hummed as his magic felt her out. 

“How do you know me?” Jane asked as he quietly studied her.

“I know a great many things,” Hardol said slowly. “Some I am permitted to speak of, and others I am not. It is said that the gift of foretelling is only present in the magic of a few. I carry the gift, as does the goddess of death, and a few other old souls in Yggdrasil. I know who you are because I saw your arrival in a vision.”

“Are your visions always correct?” 

Hardol chuckled. “She is an inquisitive one, Prince Loki. You’ll have your hands full keeping her satiated.” He gave Jane’s hands a small squeeze. “Sometimes they come true, and sometimes they do not. The future is always changing, and even the smallest decision can change the course of many things.”

The old dwarf sighed. “I can see your illness now, Lady Jane. It runs deep. It is not something that I possess a cure for.”

“Oh…” the astrophysicist breathed, a feeling of helpless disappointment washing over her. Of course… It was just her luck that no one could help her…

“However…” the healer continued. “I have some plants that I’ve raised for medicinal purposes, and I believe that I could make you a supplement that would lessen any side effects you might experience. It would not save you, but it would ease your pain and allow you some quality of life.”

“Thank you,” Jane told him, trying not to let her disappointment show.

Hardol waved his hands, and a meal appeared on the table. It was mostly fruits and vegetables grown from his personal gardens, but there was some meat and mead available as well. Jane took her share of all of it, even the mead. If she was going to die, then the least she could do was enjoy what little time she had left.

Loki was quiet beside her, but she felt his eyes on her as she ate, and she tried not to cry out in frustration at her hopeless situation.

“Prince Loki and Jane Foster,” Eitri addressed them both. “As part of our brotherhood and honored guests of our realm, we would be honored to marry the two of you here on Nidavellir if that is something that you would like.”

Jane nearly choked on her mead. She coughed and looked to Loki, who seemed just as shocked by the dwarf king’s offer.

“Thank you for your most gracious offer,” the god of mischief responded for the both of them. “But Jane has her heart set on a wedding in Midgard, and I will not disappoint her, don’t you darling?”

He wrapped an arm around her, and leaned into her, pressing his forehead against hers. Her magic jumped to life at his touch, and Jane struggled to breathe.

“Yes, my love,” she said softly, her heart pounding in her chest at having to be intimate with him once again.

“Aye, well perhaps I could make the trip the Midgard when the two of you decide to bind yourselves. I would be honored to oversee your union.”

“I will let you know as soon as we set the date,” Loki promised with a grin. Jane merely rolled her eyes at his lies.

They went back to eating, and Jane thought her embarrassment was over for the time being. She was wrong.

She felt a hand on the lower part of her thigh beneath the table, and she looked up in time to see Loki shoot her a mischievous wink. Before she had time to wonder what he was up to, she felt his hand slide up her thigh.

Oh shit.

Her magic begged him to move higher, and Jane flushed with embarrassment as her body reacted to his touch. He moved even higher, and to her horror and absolute mortification, he began to lightly massage the uppermost part of her thigh.

The god of mischief continued to eat and drink with the dwarves as if there was nothing going on and he wasn’t trying to get her off under the table.

Jackass…. Two could play at this game.

Jane placed her own hand on his thigh beneath the table, and leaned forward to eat as though nothing was happening. 

“So, Silvertongue,” Screwbeard began from across the table. “Tell us of this magic you and Jane Foster share. What is it like? I’ve been wondering ever since I learned of it.”

“It’s a constant connection,” Loki responded. “Sometimes it’s good, and sometimes it can be… quite a nuisance,” he finished as Jane moved her hand higher on his thigh. 

She could see a trace amount of blush rise in his cheeks, and she inwardly rejoiced at getting him flustered. 

“Can you see her thoughts?”

“I don’t pry, but – “ 

Jane moved her hand even higher and instantly felt the heat light up her face as she encountered a very hard Loki. She had not meant to go that far.

“Would you excuse us?” the god of mischief barely managed to get out as he stood from the table faster than she’d ever seen him move. “I must speak with my betrothed immediately in private.”

The dwarves gave him a sly glance, but said nothing. He gripped the astrophysicist’s arm so tightly that she feared he might leave a bruise, before hauling her up and away from the table.

Jane was practically dragged across the castle. Loki said nothing as they walked and she began to worry that she had gone too far and made him angry.

They made it to the room that had been assigned to them, and the god of mischief slammed the door shut behind them. He rounded on her, and she expected him to explode with anger, but he didn’t.

Loki crushed his lips to hers, and pulled her into him. His grip was tight, and his kiss was desperate, like that of a starving man. He kissed her so hard that she could feel his teeth clash against hers. His hands kneaded her hips and waist, and he pressed himself against her, letting her properly feel what she’d started.

He broke the kiss to draw breath, and immediately kissed her again. His fingers snaked into her hair and behind her head, pulling her even closer to him. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked, eliciting a sound of surprise from the astrophysicist.

This spurred him on, and he kissed down her jaw line before turning his attention to her neck. He kissed her softly, occasionally using his teeth to nibble the sensitive skin there. 

It felt incredible, and Jane moaned with pleasure as her magic begged for more.

Loki moved back to her lips, and claimed them once again with his own. He moved her backwards, until the back of her knees hit the bed, and then he gently laid her over it. 

Jane barely had time for her foggy brain to comprehend what he was doing before he was on top of her. 

The god of mischief supported his weight on his elbows, while he pressed his body against hers, kissing her harder. He let her lips go, and moved his attention to the belt of her pants.

He unlatched the belt, and pulled her pants down to her knees with a speed that surprised her. Her panties soon followed.

“You touch me as though we are intimate,” he panted as he lay over her. “Perhaps it is time that we should be.”

Loki growled before thrusting two fingers into her. Jane gasped. He moved them slowly, a wicked grin spreading across his lips.

“Why, my dearest Jane, you seem ready for me. Do I truly affect you so?”

She whimpered in response, and he thrust his fingers deeper into her, finding the right spot and stimulating it eagerly.

She couldn’t think. The pleasure overtook any refusal she might have had. In that moment she could only feel. 

Her body responded to him in a way that was almost shameful. She arched into him, and felt herself trying to undo his belt so that she could pleasure him as well, though her fingers slipped. She moaned when he doubled his efforts to please her, feeling her body tighten around his fingers involuntarily. 

Jane could feel the tension building in her core, threatening to overtake her at any moment. Loki leaned over her, pressing himself against her with purpose as he continued to please her.

“Look at me, Jane” the god of mischief panted as he worked. “I want you to look into my eyes as I pleasure you. I want you to know that it is Loki, and no other man who commands your body so.”

She looked up at him, his bright green eyes boring into her very soul. She wanted him so very badly. It would be so easy to give in to her desires, to give herself to him on this night.

“Let me have you, my Jane,” he growled. “I feel the need for you in my very core, and I know you feel it too. Let me take you. I could give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. You will never be able to take another man in your bed without thinking of me. No one will ever be as good. You will be ruined to me for all eternity.”

He thrust his fingers into her and she came undone, the sheer pleasure of her orgasm washing over her. She cried out, his name on her lips, and he kissed her again. 

Jane kissed him back, her entire body on fire from his touch. She struggled to remove his armor, wanting to get closer to him. Her hands would grip the armor, and slide off without moving it. She nearly laughed, assuming that she was nervous.

“Jane,” Loki pulled away from her, frowning. “You’re shaking. Are you alright?”

She was shaking. She hadn’t realized. 

“Yeah…” she breathed. “I’m okay… I think. Maybe I’m just nervous. It’s been a long time…”

He gave her a curious glance. “You and Thor?”

She shook her head, and he gave her a wicked grin. The shaking continued, and Jane tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself. “Can I just take a minute to relax and get myself together?” she asked. “I think maybe a bath or something like that would help me stay calm.”

Loki stood from the bed and helped her up. Jane pulled her pants back on, and walked slowly to the bathroom. The shaking still continued, though it seemed to be less severe than it had been a few moments before. She managed to find her way to the massive clawfoot bathtub inside, and began to run some hot water under the god of mischief’s watchful eye.

A knock at the door interrupted the quiet, and Loki attended to it. The astrophysicist heard voices, but could not make out what they were saying over the running water. Loki returned to her after only a few minutes, a deep frown etched on his face.

“The healer wishes to speak with me immediately. Will you be alright if I go while you relax?”

“I’ll be fine,” she promised him as she finished filling up the tub.

“When I return we will pick up where we left off, if that is what you desire?”

He waited for her answer. Now was the time to admit that they had gone too far and forget the things that had happened between them, or to fully embrace what had transpired and finish what they had started. The tension between them would either explode or be snuffed out entirely depending on what she said. She had to commit one way or the other. There would be no mistakes made, and no regrets that resulted from the throes of passion. He waited, because he wanted her to make a conscious choice.

Jane was afraid, more afraid than she had been in a very long time. What she wanted and what she knew to be good for her were two very different things. She did not know the outcome of either choice, but she had to choose. If Darcy were here, she would tell her boss to suck it up and do what felt right, so that was exactly what she did.

The astrophysicist went with her gut and mustered to courage to tell him exactly what she wanted. “That is what I desire.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

Thor was searching for the missing stone around the queen’s great hall when Volstagg found him. His friend was distraught, and there was none of his usual humor about him.

“Thor,” he greeted dully. “I have need to speak with you.”

“My friend,” Thor smiled at him. “I would be glad to speak with you as soon as we find the stone from the queen’s crown. She took the crown off as she slept, and it has gone missing. No one seems to know where it is.”

“Thor,” Volstagg tried again. “I need to speak with you now.”

“In a moment, Volstagg. I wish to fishing searching the hall first.”

“Fandral is dead, and Jane is in trouble.”

Thor stopped what he was doing and stared at his friend in disbelief. “Fandral dead? Jane in trouble? What is this lunacy?”

“Come with me and I will explain everything.”

Thor allowed Volstagg to lead him out of the great hall and away from Vanaheim’s tree houses and any prying ears. When they were deep in the forest, his friend felt safe enough to speak.

“Alfheim was attacked. Fandral, Loki, and I joined the warriors in battle against the Chitauri –“

“Loki?” Thor asked. “Is my brother not on Midgard with Jane?”

“Jane was with him on Alfheim. She stayed at the castle while Loki rode into battle with us. Fandral did not make it back. Loki did, but he returned several days later and with wounds from an Asgardian knife. I think Loki might have killed Fandral. They argued before the battle.”

“Loki would not do such a thing.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yes… I think he would not. Why would you say such a thing?”

“Fandral confronted him about Jane, which is the other reason that I am here.”

“Jane?”

“Yes,” Volstagg said softly. “I have seen the way he touches her. Fandral and I did not like what we saw at all.”

“Speak plainly, friend,” Thor growled. “What do you mean by all of this?”

Volstagg took a deep breath as though he were mentally steeling himself for what came next. “I have reason to believe that your brother is intimate with your intended,” he said slowly.

Thor stared at him before bursting into laughter. “Volstagg,” he laughed. “I believe that you have spent too much time with the elves. Their paranoia is wearing off on you. Loki and Jane, intimate? That’s absurd.”

Volstagg didn’t laugh. He didn’t even smile. “I don’t think it is as absurd as you believe. You have not seen them together. I have.”

“Explain yourself.”

“He touches her constantly. His hands are always on her as if he is claiming her. I saw Jane sitting in his lap in the library on several occasions. She slept there once as well, her head laid against his chest. Fandral saw them sneak out of the castle together after dark, and several of the servants spotted Loki climbing into her window at night. I believe that they might possibly be lovers.”

Thor stared at him for some time, not wanting to believe any of what Volstagg was saying. If Loki and Jane were truly lovers, then his heart would break for he loved her dearly. 

“I…” he began uncertainly. 

“I am sorry, my friend,” Volstagg said softly.

“I must know for certain. I would have words with my brother immediately. Is he still on Alfheim?”

“I do not know.”

“I will speak with Heimdall. I will find Loki, wherever he may be, and we will have words.”

Thor left the forest and walked out into the clearing, all thoughts of finding Mischa’s stone forgotten in his quest for truth. “Heimdall!” he shouted. “Open the Bifrost!”

The portal opened on top of him, and felt himself lift off of the ground and speed upwards and out into the universe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nidavellir

“Prince Loki,” Hardol greeted as he approached him in the great hall. “Thank you for meeting with me. I have much to discuss with you, but I could not do so in the presence of your betrothed. Far too much is at stake. Walk with me?”

Loki walked side by side with the old dwarf down the halls of the castle, curious as to why he needed to speak with him alone.

“I have herbs for your betrothed,” Hardol told him as he handed him several large leaves. “Grind them up and put them in some sort of hot liquid for her when she experiences symptoms. It should give her some relief.”

Loki put the leaves in a pocket, and jumped right to the point. “Why have you called me here away from my betrothed?” he asked. “Could you not have given these to her?”

“I had a vision of her,” Hardol admitted. “I do not think it is wise to share this vision with her, because I cannot risk changing what has to be.”

“What sort of vision?” Loki asked carefully.

“In my vision I saw Yggdrasil, and Jane Foster was at its center. She called to the nine branches, and they answered her call, uniting together.”

“What does that mean?” the god of mischief asked, perplexed.

“ It was foretold long ago that the nine realms would come together for a common cause, and I believe that Jane Foster will unite the realms. I do not know how or why, but I believe that she will unite them all.”

“You think that this is a vision of the future?”

“I do.”

“Is she in danger?”

“I do not know.”

Loki sighed. “You have left me with more questions than answers.”

“I am telling you of my vision, because it is imperative that you keep her safe. Can I trust you to do this?”

“Always.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat in the bathtub with water up to her chin, trying to relax. It wasn’t working. The shaking hadn’t stopped, and she was beginning to feel cold, despite the scalding hot water she sat in.

She wished that Loki hadn’t left. 

Jane felt her nose run, and she reached up to wipe it with her hand. When she moved to put her hand back in the water she saw the blood.

“No…” she murmured to herself, knowing now that she was not merely nervous. 

Jane reached for her clothes that sat a few feet away from the bathtub. The vial Queen Aelsa had given her was there. She only needed to grab it. 

Her head spun from the effort and her vision blackened at the edges. She reached until she grabbed hold of her leather pants. She had placed the vial on top of them. She remembered doing that. Her fingers touched the bottom of the vial as her vision darkened.

Jane grasped the vial in her hand and pulled back into the bathtub. She was lightheaded, and fumbled with the cork on the top. She almost had it, when she blacked out.

Jane Foster sank down in the tub, the water taking her under.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki walked back to the room he shared with Jane Foster, a great many problems tugging at his mind and demanding his attention. 

He did not know what would become of Hardol’s vision, and he worried for Jane’s safety. To bring the nine realms together would most certainly result from life threatening peril. It was not a peril that he wished to see her in, and he feared that he would not be able to stop the healer’s vision from coming true. 

He thought of his spirited little astrophysicist who was waiting for him. He thought of the night that they would share, and how he would lay claim to her, taking her in entirety. It was what he had been working towards for several months now, and all of his efforts would soon come to fruition.

But what will become of the two of you after you claim her?

The persistent, niggling thought ate at him, tainting his victory. What would become of Jane? Could he step back and allow Thor to have her once he ruined her? That had been his initial plan, after all. Ruin Jane Foster, and hand her back to Thor damaged. It was the ultimate insult and challenge to his perfect older brother, that he could finally compare, that even Thor’s intended would choose him first.

Except he no longer wanted that.

His hands curled into fists at his side, and his teeth ground together at the very thought of giving Jane back to Thor. He couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that. Jane Foster belonged to him, and no other man would touch her.

This new and very strong train of thought left him with very few options, and none of the options were attractive.

If he could not save Jane, then they would both die. He could have her all he wanted, but in the end she would die and Odin would take his head. 

If he managed to save her, he would take the throne as king of Asgard. As king he would be duty bound to marry and have heirs. A Midgardian woman would never be accepted as a proper queen, regardless of how brilliant she was. He would have to choose a woman of Asgardian blood as his queen. 

That left him with only two choices. He could take Jane under his protection as his mistress, and marry a woman who would turn a blind eye to the extramarital affair. He doubted that Jane would approve of such an arrangement, which troubled him.

His other option was to leave her. He would, of course, visit on occasion to claim her and keep her to himself, but she would be nothing more than a prize to him. She would most likely lose the spirit he enjoyed so much with this course of action, and that was also troubling to him.

There was no happy ending for the two of them together with any of the choices he had. Jane would always lose if he kept her, but he knew in his heart that he could not simply let her go. 

Loki pondered his options until he arrived back at their shared room. He opened the door and called out for Jane as he entered. 

No response.

“Jane?” he tried again, as his eyes swept the room and didn’t find her. 

He ventured towards the bathroom where he had last seen her. The bathtub was full, and some of the water had spilled over onto the floor. 

“Jane?” he called out again, as he approached the tub.

She was at the bottom.

Loki panicked. He dove headfirst into the tub and scooped her up in his arms, pulling her out of the water. 

“Jane!” he shouted as he poured his magic into her. 

She was weak, he could feel it, and her heartbeat was slow and erratic.

“No, no, no….You have to wake up….” he shook his head. 

The god of mischief laid her naked, limp body on the bed, and pressed his lips to hers, breathing for her. After several minutes of breaths and chest compressions, she still did not stir.

He reached for her hand, and found the chain of a vial wrapped around her wrist. The rubber stopper was almost removed, but still held fast to the glass. Loki removed it, and pressed the vial to Jane’s lips, pouring the liquid down her throat and forcing her to swallow.

“Come on, my Jane. Come back to me,” he begged of her, but still she didn’t move.

Loki growled. The magic wasn’t working, and he couldn’t wait any longer to see if the vial would bring her back. Jane would die if he did not take action. 

He found her clothes, and dressed her to the best of his ability. He pulled her into his arms, letting her head rest on his chest. He closed his eyes and jumped, taking her with him.

The trip was short, and he knew he had arrived at his destination when cold wind hit his face, seeping into his very bones. He used his magic to keep Jane warm, and he began the long trek over the snow and ice towards a place he had never thought he would return.

Jotunheim.


	18. Jotunheim - Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 18: Jotunheim – Worthy

Jotunheim

The icy wind stung his face as he trudged through knee-deep snow drifts. Jane Foster was cradled in his arms, wrapped up in his cloak. He used his magic to warm her, hoping that it would be enough in this harsh environment. Her breath was shallow and labored, and he worried for her.

“Breathe, my Jane,” he spoke softly to her as he walked. “You must live. Who will learn my magic if you leave me? You are my legacy. No one else is worthy. One day, perhaps you will be even more skilled than I am, but you must live. Do you understand?”

Loki received no response. Only the astrophysicist’s weak exhale against his neck, and the soft caress of her magic against his reminded him that she was still alive.

He didn’t know how to feel. He had spent his entire life believing Midgardians to be sad, pathetic creatures, unworthy of even his thoughts. And then there was Jane. 

Brilliant, beautiful, and his. A hundred Asgardian women could try, and they would all fail to measure up to her. She was truly one of a kind. And he was slowly discovering that even if Asgard’s crown were not at stake, he would still not wish for her to die. 

A spear whizzed past the god of mischief’s face, coming so close that his raven hair was disturbed by its travel. It buried in the snow next to him, and he froze. 

The war cry of several dozen Frost Giants rang out, and before he had a chance to react, he was surrounded. Blue skinned giants with crimson eyes sneered at him as they held up spears in warning. He could fight them, but he was outnumbered, and he had Jane to think of. Instead, he placed one hand up in a sign of peace, using his other to hold the astrophysicist tightly against his chest.

“I come in peace,” he said simply. “I am not here for trouble.”

“Then why are you here at all, Loki Odinson,” one of the Frost Giants sneered. “Where you are, trouble follows. Both Jotunheim and Midgard have nearly burned for your presence.”

“I need to speak with Skadi,” Loki continued, as if he hadn’t heard them. “My companion is very ill. She has done no harm to Jotunheim. Please, I ask you to take me to Skadi on her behalf.”

“The sound of a horn broke through the roar of the wind, and the Frost Giants grinned. “No need,” one chuckled. “Skadi will come to you. She will decide your fate, and perhaps if you beg, she might spare your companion.”

They stood in silence for several minutes until the figure of a woman came skiing down towards them. She moved quickly through the snow on skis made of a lightweight wood. She wore a cloak and cowl made from white fur and leather, and beneath it was lightweight silver battle armor. She brought herself to a stop outside of the circle of Frost Giants, and extricated herself from her skis.

Skadi removed her hood to reveal platinum blond hair in braids that was so light most would call it white. She wore black paint on her face to depict her status among the Frost Giants. She shook her hair out of the hood, and raised a spear in the god of mischief’s direction. It was tipped with ice, and the magic infused in it was noticeable.

The Frost Giants parted to let her through, and Skadi approached him boldly. She stopped a few feet from him, and put her spear to his throat in a show of power.

“Kneel,” she commanded. When he refused, the butt of a spear was thrust into the back of his knees, bringing him down against his will. Skadi towered over him, her spear nearly nicking his major artery.

“Prince Loki of Asgard,” she growled. “Liar, turncoat, and king slayer. Why are you on my realm?”

“My companion is very ill,” he explained. “I hoped that you might be able to help her.”

“And why would I do such a thing?” she laughed. “Are you truly so foolish?”

“She is innocent of all my crimes, I swear it. She has no quarrel with Jotunheim. Have pity on her, and do what you can to save her.”

Skadi glared at him, her crimson eyes narrowing to slits. “Laufey listened to you,” she snarled. “I advised him against it, but he did anyway. You lied to him. You led him into Asgard, and you murdered him. I respected Laufey. He was a good Jotun and a great king.”

“Would you feel the same of him if you knew he had abandoned his son to die a thousand years ago?” Loki countered, finding his bite. “Your king left an infant to the cold, knowing full well that he would starve to death if he did not die of exposure.”

“You lie.”

“Do I?” he challenged. “Touch my skin and see for yourself. I am one of you. Laufey left me to die, and I ended up killing him instead. Justice was served.”

Skadi dug the edge of her spear into his neck. Loki could feel the ice nick his skin, and the slight trickle of blood. 

“If you frostbite, I will cut your pretty head from your shoulders, Asgardian. I will hang it on a pike outside of Utgardhall for all to see, and then when all of Jotunheim is done laughing at you, I will box your head up and send it to Odin as a gift. Do you understand?”

Loki merely nodded. Skadi pulled his sleeve up above his elbow, and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. The cold flooded his senses, and felt it when his skin reacted. Blue spread out beneath Skadi’s palms, and up his arm. Her crimson eyes widened in surprise, and she released his wrist as though he had burned her. She stepped away, her hands shaking as she raised the spear towards him.

“It can’t be,” she muttered.

“It is true.”

“What sort of vile magic is this?”

“No magic. I told you, I am Laufeyson.”

Skadi shook her head in disbelief. “I need time to think on what I’ve seen,” she declared, gesturing to the other Frost Giants around her. “Cuff Prince Loki and put him in the holding cell. See to it that he’s quite uncomfortable. I will decide his fate once I’ve had time to consider our options.”

“What of the girl?” one of the Frost Giants asked.

Skadi glanced at the astrophysicist wrapped in Loki’s cloak with mild interest. “Bring her to me.”

The Frost Giant stepped forward, got down on one knee, and reached for Jane. Loki unconsciously held her closer to him, and Skadi snorted.

“I will not harm her, you have my word. My quarrel is with you.”

Reluctantly, the god of mischief handed her over. The Frost Giant took her into his arms, and stood to join the others. Loki’s chest tightened uncomfortably, and he fought the urge to take her back. Before he had a chance to consider it further, the butt of a spear hit him between the eyes, and the world around him disappeared into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane gasped for air. She was unbearably cold, and her entire body shook. She panicked, struggled, and fell. She landed on a hard surface, and grimaced as her shoulder took the brunt of the fall. Her body slid, and she was briefly aware of someone pulling her up in a sitting position.

Her vision swam in and out of focus, until she was able to make out some of her surroundings. She was in a cave of some sort made out of ice. Icicles hung from the ceiling and walls, and she could feel the ice beneath her as she sat on the ground. It was cold, and she could see her breath as she panted.

“You need to stay still,” a woman’s voice reprimanded her. “You are very sick, and it will take some time for your body to adjust to the temperature of your blood.”

“W-What?” Jane ground out, her words coming in a slur.

A woman moved to crouch in front of her. She had blue skin, red eyes, and white hair. She wore some sort of fur gloves on her hands. Her silver armor glistened in the pale lighting of the ice cave, and she observed Jane with interest. The woman was beautiful in a strange sort of way, and mesmerizing to look at. She had never seen anything quite like her.

“You are very sick,” the blue woman began, forming her words slowly as if she were speaking to a child. “Your organs were shutting down when you were brought to me. I felt elf magic in you, and I believe that was the only reason you were alive at all. I used my magic to put ice in your veins, and slow the progression of your disease, allowing the magic you took from the elves to repair your organs. A quick fix. It will not last, but it will buy you some time. What is wrong with you, mortal? I have never seen anything like this.”

“W-Who are you?” Jane asked instead, her teeth chattering. “And where’s Loki?”

“My name is Skadi,” the blue woman replied. “I am a healer, a hunter, and the unofficial ruler of Jotunheim. Our king, Laufey, was murdered several years ago, and the burden of rule has fallen to me. What is your name, little mortal?”

“Jane Foster. Why am I in Jotunheim?” Jane demanded. “Where’s Loki?”

“Do not worry yourself over the illegitimate son of Odin,” Skadi growled, her mouth setting in a tight line. “He is alive, for now. He brought you here, begging me to try and save you.” She began to laugh, as though the memory amused her. “How the mighty have fallen. I might find his fondness for you to be sweet if he hadn’t tried to commit genocide against my realm.”

Skadi leaned towards her, and before Jane could react, she clipped a thick metal bracelet around each of her wrists. The astrophysicist instantly felt as though her senses were drugged. She could see, hear, and feel everything, but it was weak and muffled.

“To keep your magic at bay,” Skadi smirked. “I can’t have you running away on me. Though I absolutely have to know how you’ve come to possess Prince Loki’s magic. That is a tale I would love to hear at a later time.”

She stood, and began to walk away. Jane struggled to follow, but only ended up falling and sliding across the ice. She grunted in frustration and tried again, this time making it to her feet.

“Stop!” she demanded. “Loki! I have to see him, please!”

“You will see him when the time is right,” Skadi promised with an air of glee that Jane didn’t like in the least. “Until then, rest. You’ll need your strength. You and I are going to be wonderful friends.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

“No,” Steve replied, his resolve unwavering. “Absolutely not.”

“I say yes.”

“I don’t care. She’s crazy! I’ve heard nothing but babbling about social media, beer, and something called an eye pod. I’m ready to beat my head against the wall, and you want her to live with us permanently? Like we’re taking in some sort of stray cat?”

“First of all, an iPod is something that you play music on,” Bucky defended. “You would know that if you hadn’t been playing with your twitter account when Darcy gave us life lessons a few days ago. And second, I like her. She’s way better than a cat, and she’s our link to the present. You talked before about wanting to quit this whole Avenger thing and live a normal life. How are you going to do that if you don’t even know what an iPod is? Who’s going to hire a guy that’s perpetually stuck in the forties? We need her.”

“Are you sure this isn’t because you find her attractive?” Steve asked, lowering his voice, so Darcy couldn’t hear them through the door of his bedroom. 

“And you don’t?” Bucky shot back.

Steve could feel his face burn bright with embarrassment. “I… um…she’s… Well… She is attractive in her own sort of way I suppose. Seriously, Buck, why are you even asking me this? The girl is sixty years younger than we are and wears sweaters that could have been knit by my grandma.”

“She wears those sweaters well,” Bucky added. “And we may be sixty years older than she is, but we don’t look it, and we lost those years anyways, so technically they don’t count.”

“You’re serious about this?”

“Yes.”

“You’re unbelievable, Buck,” Steve sighed. “I thought I’d lost you and I was alone in this strange, new world I couldn’t understand. Then I found you, and I knew that together we could do this. We could find our place, and work through what happened in the past together. Everything in my life was so much easier knowing that I wasn’t alone. It was supposed to be you and me to the end of the line, remember?”

“It still is you and me till the end of the line,” Bucky countered. “I’m not talking about throwing away our friendship at all, don’t you understand? I’m just talking about adding her to our plans. You, me, and Darcy till the end of the line.”

“I don’t like this.”

“She’s good for us, and you know it. Both of us have been more relaxed since she’s been around. You pretend like she gets on your nerves, but I’ve seen you smile when you think no one’s looking. You like her. Admit it.”

Steve sighed. “I like her. There, are you happy?”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s just… It’s not appropriate for a young woman to live with two men who are much older than she is. What would people say of us? Her honor must be protected.”

“Then protect it,” Bucky snorted. “She’s safer with us than anyone else, and you know that. Besides, I don’t think she gives a shit about what other people think.”

Steve’s lips curled up in a knowing smile without his approval. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Then it’s settled?”

“I’ll ask her what she thinks of the idea tonight.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jotunheim

The icy wind nearly took Jane’s breath away as they traveled to the ice canyon. She had been chained to the railing on a sled that was pulled by dogs. Skadi skied beside her as they traveled, the grace with which she moved surprising to the astrophysicist. 

Jane burrowed in Loki’s cloak, trying to stay warm. The cuffs Skadi had put on her inhibited her magic. She was unable to even use a simple warming spell, so the Frost Giants had bundled her up in oversized furs. Those, combined with Loki’s cloak that she had refused to give up, kept her warm enough to function, but not toasty.

“Are you enjoying the ride, Jane Foster?” Skadi grinned. 

The astrophysicist was jostled around roughly as they sled accelerated. She grasped for the small handholds and held onto them with a death grip just to keep herself from falling overboard. 

“Can we stop now?” she shouted over the howls of the dogs. 

Skadi only grinned wider. “We are almost to the canyon. We will stop when we get there.”

Almost was an understatement. Jane endured nearly fifteen minutes more of hanging on for dear life and staring at the backside of half a dozen dogs before they finally arrived.

The sled skidded to a stop, and the astrophysicist was thrown overboard. The chains on her wrist snapped taut, and she took a nosedive into the snow. The world around her spun and her face burned. Skadi laughed.

The Frost Giant stopped her own skis a few feet away, and unlatched them. She unhooked Jane’s cuffs from the sled, and put a longer chain on them. She held the end of the chain in her hands, and tested its strength.

“We will walk now,” she announced. “Keep up.”

Skadi walked across the snow towards a drop on the horizon without another word. Jane had no intentions of following, which earned her a sharp tug on the chain that was attached to her cuffs. 

Frost Giants were way stronger than she thought they would be. She nearly face planted in the snow again, barely catching herself before she fell.

“I said keep up,” Skadi hissed in annoyance as she tugged on the chain once again.

Jane followed, her choices limited. The Frost Giant led her through knee-deep snowdrifts until they reached the edge of a massive canyon. Below them the earth dipped into an icy abyss that was so deep she couldn’t see the bottom. On the sides of the abyss, were icicles that jutted out, their tips a bright crimson.

“Bloodcicle Canyon,” Skadi told her. “The Beast of Jotunheim often roams here. It is said that the bottom is so cold that even the Jotuns cannot travel there. Anyone who tries never returns. Those who are sentenced to death are often thrown into the abyss to either be impaled or to freeze to death.”

“Are you going to throw me in?” Jane asked, pulling Loki’s cloak tighter around her body, as if an article of clothing that belonged to him could somehow protect her like he would.

“Don’t be foolish, mortal,” Skadi snorted in disdain. “I thought you more clever than that. If I intended to kill you, you would already be dead. You hold no political value on any realm.”

“Then why are we here?”

“You are from Midgard, and you have spent a good amount of time with the god of lies. I’m certain that anything you’ve heard of Jotunheim has not been good, and I wish to show you our realm for what it is.”

“So let me get this straight…” Jane muttered. “You chained me up and dragged me out here so you could give me a tour of Jotunheim?” 

“More or less.”

“Why?” Jane asked, exasperated. “If you hate Loki as much as you claim, and I’m nothing but a useless mortal to you, why would you waste time saving me and then taking me sightseeing?”

Skadi pulled the chain harshly, causing the astrophysicist to stumble forward. She put a fur glove on one hand and reached for her, pushing the hair away from her neck, and placing her index finger on the scar Jane had acquired in Nidavellir.

“This is why,” the Frost Giant growled, as if it should have been obvious. “And your magic. I have never seen a mortal carry the mark of a Sleepwalker or possess magic. You have both. I am a female warrior in a world ruled by the whims of men, Jane Foster. You are too. That is why I saved you, and that is why I wish to become acquainted with you. You interest me.”

“Oh…” Jane breathed, not knowing what else to say. 

And just like that, Skadi was ready to move on. “Come, Jane Foster,” she commanded. “I have much to show you.” She tugged on the chain, and once again the astrophysicist was forced to follow.

She was dragged through a massive ice cave several miles down the canyon, where she saw more Frost Giants than she could count carving bright blue stone into weapons and figures of all sorts. They gave her interested glances as Skadi dragged her along, but their eyes would always travel back to their work. 

“Jotunheim, like many other realms has a booming business,” Skadi explained as she kept a tight grip on the chain. “We are not savage monsters as the Asgardians would have you believe. We work with Snowstones, which are a rare gem that lies beneath the mountains here on Jotunheim. Jotuns mine the stones during the day, and turn them into beautiful pieces of art. Weapons, sculptures, jewelry, we make it all here.”

“The stones are beautiful,” Jane said softly. 

“They are the only true source of trade that Jotunheim has. We use them sparingly, so that our realm may last for all eternity. Come, Jane Foster, I have more to show you.”

As if Jane had any choice in the speed of their travel, she thought sourly. Skadi jerked on the chain, and they were off again. 

The Frost Giant led her back to the sled where they started from. The astrophysisict’s legs were tired from the rough ride and all of the walking, but she dared not complain. Skadi chained her to the sled once again, and donned her skis. The dogs took off, nearly throwing the astrophysicist over the side of the sled in their haste to move. They barked and jumped as they ran, pulling her along without her consent. It was all she could do to hang on and keep Loki’s cloak tight around her so she would not freeze. The icy winds had picked up since they had visited the canyon.

The ride was shorter this time, and when she felt the dogs slow, she gripped the sled tightly. She was pleased when she only rolled forward instead of falling over the side of the sled. 

Skadi grinned at her efforts. “You’re learning,” she said simply, before taking the astrophysicist’s chains in her hands once again. “Get up.”

Jane stood from the sled, and the Frost Giant began dragging her along through the deep snow. She would most assuredly have bruises on her wrists after today.

Skadi led her to a small pool of red liquid that stood out starkly against the white snow. The liquid swirled in a strange clockwise rotation, and wasn’t frozen despite the frigid temperature. 

“The Jotuns are a proud race,” Skadi began slowly. “For a thousand years we have been the monsters Asgardian parents tell their children about. We have been called primitive savages, beasts, and evil creatures. We do not take lightly those who mock our realm, or think that they can destroy us at will. This is the Well of Crimson Waters. It runs red with the blood of a thousand Asgardian men. It is a reminder for those who wish to cross us, and a well of hope for our warriors in these dark times.”

“How does the blood of a thousand men bring you hope?” Jane asked, feeling anger and little sadness at the blatant lack of respect for the dead. “Don’t you want peace with Asgard?”

Skadi turned on her then. She jerked the chain, throwing Jane into the snow, and gripped her around the neck with a gloved hand, lifting her up until she was eye level with the giant. The astrophysicist struggled in her grip to no avail.

“There will never truly be peace with Asgard,” she growled. “Not so long as they sneer at us from their gilded city. You should understand, for they sneer at Midgard as well. Your love for their prince is misguided, Jane Foster. He will earn your trust, and then stab you in back as he did our king. Asgardians are not the benevolent gods you believe them to be.”

She dropped the astrophysicist, letting her land hard on her shoulder in the snow. The wind picked up even further and snow rained down on them. Jane gasped and staggered to her feet. Skadi jerked the chain that was attached to her once again, sending her lurching forward as soon as she’d found her feet.

“Let’s go,” the Frost Giant growled. “We need to get back to Utgardhall before the storm makes it impossible to travel.”

Against her will, Jane was chained to the sled once again, and they began their long trek back to the capital of Jotunheim. By the time they arrived at their destination, Jane could barely feel her lower body from the cold and the jarring ride on the sled, and the snow was falling so heavily that it was impossible to see anything more than a foot in front of her face.

She was dragged through the snowstorm, and it crossed her mind that Skadi might leave her for dead, but her fears were assuaged when the snow stopped suddenly. They had ducked into a tunnel that led to the castle of Utgardhall. The tunnel was fairly short, and they exited out in front of a massive ice castle. It was tall and foreboding, promising cold and darkness to all who entered. 

Skadi nodded to two Frost Giants who guarded the entrance and they moved to let them pass. Once inside, the astrophysicist gasped in awe.

Ice walls rose up on all sides, their size and design breathtaking to behold. Whoever had carved the arches of ice that formed the ceiling, or smoothed the walls until they polished and were nearly translucent had some serious talent. Skadi allowed her to look just long enough to see the architecture before forcing her to follow once again. 

They traveled through the castle at a brisk pace, and Jane was surprised to see that the entire structure was made completely of ice, nothing else. She didn’t know what she had expected, maybe a piece of furniture here and there, but everything was made of ice. It was incredibly cool, but different than anything she’d ever seen before.

Skadi led her through the ice castle, and Jane tried to keep track of where they were going, in case she had a chance to run. It was difficult. Everything looked exactly the same, and there were no markers to help her remember the way. They stopped when another Frost Giant came to intercept them. Skadi handed over the chains, and gave the Frost Giant instructions in a language the astrophysicist didn’t understand.

Before she knew it, Skadi had left, and the other Frost Giant was tugging her around. She was forced to follow down a few more ice halls, before the Frost Giant led her into a room that was cut out of the ice. Inside, there was not much to look at, just more ice, but Jane did note that there was a metal table like structure that jutted out of the wall. It was covered in furs, and she presumed it was for sleeping. 

The Frost Giant didn’t give her any time to investigate, before throwing some gloves on and changing out Jane’s furs without her permission. 

It felt as though she was some sort of doll. The Frost Giant was surprisingly gentle with her, unlike Skadi. She removed the furs that Jane wore, and replaced them with white furs, that were the softest Jane had ever felt. 

The Frost Giant didn’t speak. She merely dressed Jane and picked up her chain once again. The astrophysicist rolled her eyes in annoyance as she was dragged through several more hallways made of ice, before finally coming to a stop outside of a large open area.

A small wooden table sat in the middle of the area, covered in food of all kinds. Jane could see some sort of meat, fruits, and wine. Skadi sat at one end of the table, wearing white furs that matched hers, and an empty chair sat at the other end. She motioned for the astrophysicist to join her. 

The Frost Giant moved forward and clipped the chains to the table, leaving Jane no choice but to sit and eat with Skadi. She sat down in the empty chair before she could be forced to sit. Across the table from her, Skadi loaded up a plate with food and a glass with wine. She pushed both towards Jane expectantly.

Jane stared at it in unease and the Frost Giant laughed. “It is not poisoned if that’s what you fear,” she chuckled. “I have already told you that I have no wish to take your life. Eat, for we have much to discuss.”

The astrophysicist picked at the food, eating only enough to appease her host. When Skadi was pleased with what she had eaten, she finally addressed her.

“I would like to know how you came to have Loki’s magic,” she stated simply. “It is not customary for those who are gifted with such skills to share them with others.”

Jane was silent, and the Frost Giant banged a fist on the table, and reached for her chains. “You will speak when you are spoken to, mortal,” she growled. 

“Let me see him, and I’ll tell you everything you want to know,” Jane bartered, holding her chin up in defiance.

Skadi laughed, her mood lightening immediately. “You are spirited, Jane Foster,” she grinned. “Another aspect of you that I quite enjoy. I can allow you to see Prince Loki, but I doubt you will appreciate the circumstances.”

“I want to see him.”

“Very well then. Tell me what I want to know, and I swear that I will take you to see him tomorrow.”

“Tonight,” Jane countered.

“Tomorrow,” Skadi growled. “And you’re lucky I’m allowing you to see him at all. Agree or I’ll get the information I need in a less savory manner.”

The astrophysicist frowned but nodded in assent. “He gave me his magic because I saved his life,” she said softly. 

“Interesting… And the bond between the two of you?”

“What of it?”

“Is it strong? Do you desire him?”

Jane frowned, not liking this line of questioning. “I do,” she finally responded.

Skadi clicked her tongue in disapproval. “Did you desire him before you were bonded?”

“No,” Jane answered honestly.

“Would you like to cut ties with him?”

Jane froze, suddenly feeling frantic. “What do you mean?”

“I can make you a mixture of herbs and magic that is said to cut ties between those who are bonded against their will. You will still keep your magic, but the urge to have him will subside. You will be free to make your own choice concerning who warms your bed.”

Jane was dumbfounded. It couldn’t be possible, could it? Her mind raced. She could have the freedom to choose that she had wanted since Loki had gifted her his magic. She could do what was right for her, and what she wanted to do. There would be no confusion about her feelings, and no unseen force to change her path. She would know if she truly loved Loki, and if he loved her, or if it was all just some magic driven force that they couldn’t control. 

“I…”

“Think on it, Jane Foster,” Skadi told her. “You need not answer me immediately. I offer this to you, because I would not wish a bond with Prince Loki on anyone. You have a choice, little mortal. Break ties with him, and live your life.”

“You haven’t told me what you’re going to do with him yet,” the astrophysicist said. “What will happen to Loki? Will you let him live?”

“You will see for yourself very soon,” the Frost Giant promised. “Though I do promise that he will live.”

Jane breathed a sigh of relief, before catching the wicked grin that spread across Skadi’s face. Perhaps there were punishments worse than death, and if so she dreaded discovering what they were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Thor walked swiftly across the Rainbow Bridge, his stride matching his desperation for the truth. Heimdall waited for him on the other side. He watched the thunder god with interest, his golden eyes piercing. 

“You come looking for her,” the gatekeeper said matter-of-factly, forgoing pleasantries.

“Aye. Can you tell me where she is?”

“I cannot.” Heimdall shook his head in defeat. “Your brother has hidden her from my view. I have not been able to see Jane Foster for some time. It has worried me, but I know you have entrusted Loki to care for her, so I’ve said nothing of the matter to Odin.”

“Volstagg has informed me that my trust has been ill placed,” Thor told him. “He believes that Loki and Jane have been intimate in my absence. He has never been overly fond of Loki, so perhaps he has misconstrued some of what he believes he has seen, but if he has not, I worry that my brother has warped Jane’s mind, and I must find them.”

“I will inform you if and when I am aware of their location,” Heimdall promised. “The last I saw them, they were on Midgard, but that was several moons ago.”

“Volstagg saw them on Alfheim a few weeks ago, but he does not know if they are still there, or if they have fled.”

“Then I suggest you start with Alfheim,” Heimdall replied. “Go, and I will let you know if I learn anything of their presence.”

Thor nodded, his heart heavy with dread. He stepped into the Bifrost, and Heimdall activated it, sending him flying through the cosmos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jotunheim

Jane was chained to a metal bar that extended out of the ice. Her wrists were bruised and bleeding from struggling against the cuffs that bound her, and every movement was painful now. 

Skadi sat next to her in a seat of honor in what appeared to be a coliseum of some kind. Ice walls rose up around the edges, and Frost Giants had shown up in droves to sit on ice benches that overlooked a field made of….you guessed it… ice. 

Two massive beasts were on the field battling for dominance. They were both large and gray, with spikes on their back and tails that carried spikes on the ends. They had massive claws and teeth, and their faces jutted down to look almost like warriors with helmets. Their bright red eyes glowed with savage anger, and they let out gutteral roars as they ripped each other to shreds.

The Frost Giants cheered and chanted in a language she didn’t understand, but Jane was not amused. 

“You made a promise to me,” she reminded Skadi angrily. 

“And I will keep it. Be patient, Jane Foster.”

Below them, one of the beasts flipped the other over on its back, and disemboweled it with a sharp claw. The crowd went wild, and the very ice beneath them vibrated with their cheers. Several Frost Giants filtered out onto the field and tried to wrangle the living beast with little success. Several of them were nearly trampled before they were able to remove the beast from the coliseum.

Several Frost Giants carried out a steel plate and laid it in the center of the coliseum. They retrieved a chain and opened the gate to what looked like a holding cell beneath the coliseum. A man was removed in shackles, and pushed down onto the ice for all to see. As soon as Jane caught sight of him, her heart stopped.

Loki.

He wore a pair of black pants, but was naked from the waist up. His face was bruised and his raven hair matted. His pale skin shone brightly on the light reflected from the ice. All of Jotunheim cheered, and Jane wanted to vomit.

They dragged him to the steel plate that lay on the ground, and Skadi stood. The Frost Giants turned their attention to her and she spoke to her people with glee.

“Fellow Jotuns!” she announced. “Prince Loki of Asgard has been charged with the murder of our king, and the attempted annihilation of our realm. He has pled guilty of both charges. In light of recent discoveries I have decided against execution. He is to endure venom instead.”

The Frost Giants went wild, and Jane saw a massive black snake with crimson eyes slither out into the coliseum. Its scales were easily as large as a man’s arm, and when it reared back to look around it was at least eight feet tall. 

The snake slithered over to the steel plate, and waited patiently as the Frost Giants began to secure Loki with the chains. 

“Loki!” Jane screamed as soon as she realized what they would be doing to him. 

Her outburst earned her a quick backhand from Skadi, and Loki’s complete attention.

The god of mischief stared at her as if he’d seen a ghost. A quick smile lighted on his lips, and the green eyes she had come to love softened at the sight of her. Just as quickly as it happened the moment was over. The Frost Giants shoved him forward, and began chaining him to the steel plate. Both arms and legs were shackled. He was chained so tightly that he was unable to move at all. 

The Frost Giants chanted and cheered as they had when the beasts fought. Skadi shouted something she couldn’t understand, and the snake reared up, placing its head over Loki’s chest. It hissed, and opened it mouth to reveal sharp fangs that were at least two feet long. 

Beneath the snake, Loki struggled, but was unable to break out of his bonds. The snake began to hiss again, and poison formed droplets on its fangs. The droplets slid down to the bottom, and Jane felt her heart clench as they fell. 

The poison hit Loki’s chest and he grunted in pain, gritting his teeth tightly. Jane’s magic, or what she could feel of it with the cuffs inhibiting her, burned in her veins, the pain slight and most likely only a fraction of what he felt. She lunged forward, screaming and cursing, the metal of her bonds digging into her wrists and making them bleed. She didn’t know that she was crying until she could no longer see. 

The snake hissed again, and more venom slid down its fangs. 

“No, no, no!” Loki shouted, struggling once again.

The venom fell and splattered against his chest. 

Loki screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

“Then I would take you to the top of Stark Tower, bend you over, and show you just how spectacular the view is,” he purred over the comm system of his suit. 

“Maybe I want to see the view from on top of you instead,” Pepper responded playfully. 

“That can be arranged.”

“I’ll wear those leather pants you like.”

“Do that, and I’m guaranteed to rock your world.”

“Stark, come in,” Maria Hill cut into his fun time with Pepper. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

Tony groaned. “Yes I heard all of it,” he lied. “Is everything ready to go?” He waited patiently outside Saber’s hideout, ready for the all clear to shut down their computer systems.

“Roger, Stark,” Maria Hill answered back, her voice coming in loud and clear through the suit’s radios system. “We’re finished setting up, commence shut down in two minutes.”

Tony waited for what seemed like an eternity, counting down the seconds in Mississippis as he’d been taught when he was a child. When the two minute time period had elapsed, he grinned. “Shut ‘em down, Jarvis.”

Saber’s new hideout was quite similar to the one in Nevada; out in the middle of nowhere Wyoming, tall building, sleek glass windows that were so dark you couldn’t see inside, and the clever little sword insignia hung over the door. A large chain link fence with barbed wire hung over the top guarded the building, and kept out any unwanted guests. It was almost as if someone had cloned the original facility. 

Unfortunately, the dark glass on the building meant that he couldn’t see inside. 

He waited patiently, until he saw signs that his computer program was working. A man in a blue jumpsuit walked outside, cursing and grumbling. The man headed around the side of the building towards a small shed-like structure that sat behind it.

“We’ve got a maintenance man out and about,” Tony reported. “Time to move in.”

The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. moved forward, their weapons at the ready. They closed in on the compound, cutting the chain link with bolt cutters, and sliding inside. 

A black SUV tore through the fence of the backside of the facility, and hightailed it out of there. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Tony Stark rushed the facility, anxious to catch the rest before they got away. 

Gunfire met them at the door, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents returned the fire. Tony went airborne, and used his hand cannons to disarm the agents of Saber, who were pooling into the main lobby with automatic weapons to greet the unwelcome guests. He fired at them one at a time, and they shrieked in pain as they dropped their guns. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents moved in as soon as they were disarmed, securing their adversaries.

Some of the agents of Saber tried to flee, and were apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D.’s forces that waited for them outside. 

Someone threw a smoke grenade, and the main lobby became impossible to navigate. Tony acted fast, and used his Iron Man suit to make wide circles around the room. He flew as fast as he possibly could, his circles around the room wide at first, and then narrowing. Some of the smoke began to rise up and away from the fray.

Tony used his cannons to break the glass on the building, and the smoke began to waft outside. Below him, Saber was slowly losing the war for their compound. 

Bullets ricocheted off of his armor, and he returned fire. A bright, blast of light nearly took off a Saber agent’s arm as he dropped his weapon. 

Tony saw Maria Hill and Phil Coulson slip through the main lobby and into one of the hallways of the facility. He followed, taking out two bad guys along the way. 

The hallway was long and had dozens of doors up and down both sides. Hill and Coulson began kicking down each door one by one, and extricating the agents inside by gunpoint. The Iron Man assisted them, providing them cover, and helping them kick down a few of the more difficult doors.

They kicked down the second to last door on the right side of the hallway when he heard Maria gasp.

Tony ducked in to see the President of the United States sitting at a table, surrounded with members of the government’s cabinet, his hands raised in surrender. He was wearing his finest suit, his face freshly shaved, and showed no signs being there against his will. A tablet sat next to him, the screen still alight from use, and a glass of scotch sat next to the tablet, ice still floating on the top.

“I had nothing to do with this,” the president declared as the cabinet members also raised their hands in surrender. “They forced us to be here.”

“Sure doesn’t look like it,” Tony remarked. “You look pretty comfortable to me. They give you free Netflix here? All the booze you can drink? Maybe some other incentives for supporting their warmongering? Or maybe Saber works for you –“

“I’ve never heard such accusations –“

“Shut up!” Maria demanded as she approached him. She put a gun to the president’s head, and motioned for him to get up. He did, and Coulson put zip ties on his hands to keep him from being a threat. Other members of S.H.I.E.L.D. filtered in and began securing the members of cabinet. “I’m sure the American people will want to hear all about this. You might as well all resign now, before you’re impeached and prosecuted.”

“You can’t prove anything,” the president growled.

“Actually we can,” Tony jumped in. “Jarvis has all of the data we need to convict Saber, and I’m sure there’s something we could use on that tablet of yours to connect the rest of the dots. It’s only a matter of time before you’re sitting on the inside of a prison cell.”

“Hammer assured me that this would not be traceable.”

“Hammer’s an amateur,” Tony scoffed. “That’s what you get for hiring him. Speaking of the failure, where is he?”

“He left when the computers started playing some kind of video games with cats,” the president frowned. “Said he would be back.”

“He’s running,” Tony said matter-of-factly. “I’m going after him.”

He didn’t wait for a response. He went airborne, and flew back down the hallway, into the main lobby area, and out of the broken glass window. He took to the sky, heading in the direction he had seen the SUV go. 

The landscape was fairly barren, and it was easy for him to follow the closest road. He flew at top speed, hailing Jarvis for help.

“Jarvis, find heat signatures nearby. Anything warmer than body temperature. I’m talking some sort of transportation. Car, plane, boat, you get the picture.”

Jarvis was silent for a moment, before he came over the suit comm with news. 

“Scan shows a vehicle traveling north-northeast at eighty-seven miles per hours just five miles away from you. I’ll send coordinates to your suit.”

“Jarvis, you’re so wonderful I could kiss you,” Tony grinned.

“I would not recommend such a show of affection, sir,” Jarvis sighed. “People already question your sanity as it is.”

“Let them question. I do what I want.”

“As you wish, sir.”

“I love you too, Jarvis.”

He followed the coordinates that Jarvis gave him, keeping an eye out for any activity ahead. A lone, black SUV and a helicopter came into view on the horizon, and he flew towards it. Men ran back and forth between them, pulling crates of supplies from the SUV and placing them into the helicopter.

The second he flew within range, the helicopter lifted off the ground. The men loading it shouted, and tried to jump into the cargo hold. One succeeded. One fell, and a third hung onto the legs as the copter rose, until he could hang on no longer. He fell, and snapped his neck on the ground below. 

Tony flew for the helicopter and was immediately met with gunfire. The bullets bounced off of his armor, and he zig-zagged back and forth to minimize damage. He returned fire, and the helicopter leaned sideways, avoiding his shot.

They rose higher and higher into the air, and the Iron Man followed. Someone in the helicopter was firing an assault rifle at him, the damage barely registering on his suit. 

Tony fired on the copter once again, and this time scored a hit. The bird spun, flames erupting from beneath the blades. He heard screaming from inside, and he fired again.

The lift mechanism disintegrated in a spectacular light show. The helicopter blades stopped spinning, and the bird nosedived. 

Tony saw three men leap from the cargo bay, one of which he recognized as Justin Hammer, and pull the pin on their parachutes. He flew for them immediately.

Below them, the helicopter crashed into the dirt, the metal warping and crunching with the impact. The blades dragged the ground, kicking up earth, and digging down until the edges stuck in the soil and ceased to move.

Iron Man snagged the first parachuter with his right hand, and held him tightly as he squirmed and cursed. He flew for the second, snagging him with his left hand. He flew for the nearest tree, which was almost a quarter mile away, and hung the two men from the branches where they would be unable to escape. 

He flew back after Hammer, who had now landed on the ground and shook free of this parachute. He ran and Tony followed. 

It didn’t take him long to catch Hammer. Despite his desperate sprint, he was no match for the Iron Man’s speed. Tony scooped him up, right before he made it back into the SUV. 

Hammer struggled, but Tony held him tightly, nearly crushing his ribcage with the force of his suit as he flew back towards Saber’s compound.

“Damn you, Stark,” he cursed.

“That’s what happens when you’re second best,” Tony quipped. “You always lose. But I think you’ll be alright. I’ve heard prison’s not that bad. Three square meals a day, exercise, all the boyfriends you could want…”

“You’ll pay for this!”

“You should just embrace it,” Tony continued as though he hadn’t spoken. “With hair like yours you’ll get claimed fast. Don’t worry, I’ll write.”

Saber’s compound came into sight and he landed next to one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s vehicles. Hill and Coulson were already waiting for him. He landed, and handed Hammer over to them. His adversary was cuffed, and placed in the back of one of the SUV’s. 

“Good job, Stark,” Maria smiled. “I didn’t think this crazy plan of yours would work, but you proved me wrong. S.H.I.E.L.D. owes you.”

“Would a private jet be out of the question?” Tony asked mischievously.

Maria rolled her eyes. “We’ll see,” she groaned. “You coming back to HQ with us?”

“Maybe later,” he frowned beneath his helmet. “I’ve got a friend to check on first.” 

He took to the sky, heading in the direction of Natasha’s current residence. With any luck, he would find her doing reconnaissance or wrapped up in some sort of project and unable to answer the phone, because he certainly didn’t like the alternative.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jotunheim

Jane cried until all of her tears were spent. Days passed, and Loki’s screams were incessant. She was forced to watch for hours as the massive snake dripped venom onto his chest, and she could do nothing for him. 

That was the worst part. 

The Frost Giants kept her cuffed at all times, rendering her magic useless. Skadi would take her out to see bits and pieces of the realm, and she would fight her the entire way. The astrophysicist sported bruises all over her body from her defiance, but still she fought. 

“Eat,” Skadi commanded her angrily, as they sat together at the designated table for meals. 

Jane glared at her, daring her to enforce the command. 

“You are difficult, Jane Foster,” the Frost Giant grinned, all anger draining away. “I like your spirit.”

The astrophysicist said nothing, conveying all of her hate in a single glance. Never did she think that she could hate someone before now, but she hated Skadi.

“You don’t have to hurt for him,” the Frost Giant reminded her. “He must suffer for what he’s done, but you don’t have to.” She pushed a goblet with a dark, sweet smelling liquid towards her. “I had this made for you. Drink, and cut ties with him. You’ll feel nothing for him afterwards, and you’ll be free.”

Jane glared at her once again, and then looked at the goblet in front of her. The dark liquid swirled, and almost seemed to glow beneath the ice ceiling. In one swift motion, she threw her arm into the goblet, and knocked it over onto the table. The liquid spilled across the wood, staining it red, and dripped into Skadi’s lap.

The astrophysicist spat on the floor for show, and glared at the Frost Giant once again.

Skadi’s crimson eyes flashed with anger, and she stood from the table. Her mouth twisted from frown to a smirk. To Jane’s utter surprise, she began to laugh. 

“Perhaps we will try again tomorrow,” she declared, chuckling. “I will win you one way or another.”

Another Frost Giant escorted her back to the room they had assigned her and chained her to the steel plate that was supposed to serve as her bed. How they expected her to sleep, she didn’t know, but they had chained her there for the last several nights anyway.

Outside of the ice castle, Loki’s screams could still be heard, breaking the otherwise silent night. 

It was maddening. And she couldn’t take it anymore.

Jane pulled back against her bonds once again, the metal cuff on her hands digging into the already cut and bleeding flesh from days of constant struggle. The wounds on her wrists were deep and very painful. She suspected that if she ever did manage to escape, she would most likely carry scars from this experience. 

The astrophysicist grit her teeth and jerked backwards against the chains. The pain was excruciating, but still she kept pulling. She fought against her bonds until tears spilled from her eyes and her body shook with the pain, and then she fought some more. 

She briefly remembered watching a movie called 127 Hours, and came to the sick realization that she might possibly cut her own arm off in order to escape if she could summon her daggers.

But she had no magic, the ever annoying voice of reality reminded her.

She fought for some time against the cuffs, making no progress, until she had an idea. A really sick idea, but it just might possibly work, and that chance was all she needed.

Jane pushed the cuff up as far as it would go on her wrist, and climbed up onto the steel plate. She sat down, and placed her right hand down on the steel beneath her legs. She took a deep breath, and raised her right leg, positioning it directly over her hand. The position was awkward, but if her idea worked, she wouldn’t have to hold it for very long.

The astrophysicist brought the heel of her boot down against the back of her wrist with as much force as she could manage.

The pain was sharp and she nearly cried out, but she kept going. 

She crushed her wrist with her boot several more times, until the crack of bone was audible. She leaned back, forcing herself to breathe, as the pain racked through her body.

When the intense pain dulled to a throb, she sat back up and extricated her now broken hand from the cuff that held it. Instantly, she could feel some of her magic return. She focused it, trying to heal her wrist before moving forward. It took some time, but her wrist gradually set back in place, and the pain lessened until it was virtually nothing. 

Jane took a deep breath, and placed her left wrist underneath her leg. The second break was faster and easier. It didn’t hurt any less, but she had regained some hope of escape that made it easier to bear. She slipped her broken left hand from the cuff, and the full force of her magic returned immediately. 

She could have cried in relief.

Her wrist repaired itself much more quickly the second time, and she summoned her daggers as soon as she knew she could wield them. 

The astrophysicist crawled off of the steel table, and left the room the Frost Giants had imprisoned her in. She moved stealthily, her daggers at the ready. The hallways of the ice castle were empty, the residents having gone to bed some time ago. 

Jane followed the path Skadi had taken her on every day for the last several days, thankful that she had paid attention. The halls of ice twisted and turned, and she followed them until she came to the passageway that she knew led to the coliseum. She took it, thankful for the late hour and the lack of witnesses. 

When she reached the end of the passageway, it opened up to the outdoors. The wind howled, and snow fell in thick flakes, covering the ground in several feet of drifts. Jane shrugged Loki’s cloak around her, and stepped out into the snow. 

Loki’s screams echoed across the barren land, piercing even over the wind. Jane followed them, towards where she knew the Frost Giant’s coliseum to be. The walk was not long, but it felt like it was. The bitter cold bit through to her very bones, and the snow stuck in her hair and eyelashes.

As she got closer, two Frost Giants ran towards her, spears brandished and ready for a fight. Jane threw her hands up in mock surrender, while using her magic to command her daggers. 

The Frost Giants severely underestimated her. 

They lowered their spears and grinned right before the astrophysicist’s daggers buried in their necks. They didn’t even have time to scream. They fell to their knees, as Jane called her daggers back. She stepped over the Frost Giants as they bled out on the snow, and kept her current course into the coliseum.

It was dark, but what little light there was, glinted off of the ice, revealing an empty coliseum. In the center of the structure, Loki lay chained to a steel plate, the massive snake still poised over him. 

A drop of venom splattered onto his chest, and he screamed, his entire body shaking uncontrollably. 

In every memory she had of him, Loki was always strong, always collected. To see him like this was painful, and she had to hold back tears that threatened to spill. She had to be strong for him now, as he had been for her on countless occasions. 

Jane took a deep breath and shouted at the snake. “Hey!” she addressed the beast angrily, jutting a finger out in its direction. “How about you pick on somebody that can fight you back?”

The snake ignored her, and another bead of venom began to form on its fangs.

“I’m talking to you, snake!” she shouted again.

The beast continued to ignore her, and the venom rolled down to the bottom of its fangs.

“Alright then,” Jane growled. “I hate snakes. I’d rather kill you then talk to you anyways, you scaly bastard.”

With confidence she didn’t truly feel, she approached the snake and brandished her dagger. The beast was ten times her size, and towered over her. Jane walked directly up to its body, and noted that it was still ignoring her. The venom was about to drip onto Loki, who writhed in pain beneath it. 

Mustering all of her courage, Jane did the only thing she could think of to do. She stabbed the snake, and ripped the blade of her dagger along its sensitive belly.

That got its attention.

The black snake, whipped its head around, and the venom flew off of its fangs, landing a few inches away from the god of mischief. It hissed, and its red eyes locked on her.

“Oh shit,” Jane mumbled as the snake lunged. 

She vanished right before the snake barreled into her, and reappeared on the other side of its body. She thrust the dagger into its side, and it screamed in pain. It lunged again, spitting venom. 

Some landed on Jane’s left arm, and she felt as though she was dying. The venom burned through her skin, and seemed to eat through her very bones. She shrieked, and fell, and the snake was on top of her. It lunged, its fangs aimed to bury in her chest.

The astrophysicist swung her dagger, and made contact with one of the fangs, redirecting the snake’s bite. It lunged again, and she rolled out of the way. 

She scrambled to her feet, and jumped right before the snake took out her legs with its massive tail. She reappeared on the other side of the beast again, but the snake was getting smarter. It was already waiting for her before she could drive her dagger into its flesh.

She jumped again before it could bite her, and focused her magic to use a trick she had seen Loki do before. 

Jane copied herself, and reappeared on both sides of the snake. The beast whipped its head back and forth in confusion and hissed. It moved closer to her, and flicked a forked tongue out to catch her scent.

Jane lashed out and drove her dagger into the snake’s skull. It reared back, and took her with it. She gripped the dagger tightly, and held on as the snake shook its head from side to side, trying to dislodge her.

The astrophysicist reached for another dagger and thrust it into the snake’s eye. The beast screamed in pain, and she pulled the dagger out, before stabbing it again. She continued the process, withdrawing the dagger, and stabbing in another spot on the snake’s head. She did it again and again, until the creature could no longer fight her.

Jane sliced one of her blades across its throat, and grinned in glee as black blood stained the snow and ice below them. The snake made a strange, gargling noise, before sinking down onto the snow and laying still.

She sat on top of the snake for a moment, catching her breath. Movement from Loki brought her attention back to the task at hand. He was convulsing and thrashing about even with the snake gone. His eyes were shut tightly, and his teeth ground together as he thrashed. 

Jane went to him, and placed and hand gently on his cheek. “Loki,” she spoke softly. “You’re okay now. I’m going to get you out of here.”

He didn’t look at her. He didn’t even acknowledge her presence. He just kept thrashing wildly. 

“I’m going to get you out of here, I promise.”

The astrophysicist looked around for anything that could get the cuffs off of him. She noticed that the steel plate beneath him had deep grooves eaten out of it from the snake’s venom, and it gave her an idea. She reached into her space between spaces, and withdrew a cup. She approached the snake once again, and placed the cup beneath its fangs. Venom dripped uncontrolled into the cup, and Jane moved quickly from there.

She took the cup over to Loki, and dripped the venom on his bonds one at a time. The metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles disintegrated under the poison. She was careful to move his hands and legs before the venom burned his skin. 

Loki had ceased thrashing, but his body still shook. . Jane pulled him off of the steel plate, wrapped his cloak around him, and tried to help him stand. 

The god of mischief was much heavier than he looked, and she struggled to keep him upright. His eyes were closed tightly still, and he leaned his head against her chest. His breath was shallow, rapid, and uneven. 

Jane held onto him tightly, as though she would lose him if she didn’t. She had always heard people in shock could hear their loved ones speaking to them, even if they couldn’t respond, so she talked to him, even if it seemed silly to ramble.

“We’re going to get out of here,” she told him softly. “Where would you like to go? I’ll take you anywhere. We could go back to Alfheim, just the two of us. Or maybe Nidavellir. I’m sure the dwarves would love to see us again. Or Earth. You could stay with me for as long as you like. We can travel. I’ll show you all of the cool stuff us Midgardians have to offer. I’ll even make you breakfast every day if you want. I’m a terrible cook, but I can make some waffles that would blow your mind.”

She wrapped her arms around his shaking body and prepared to jump. She closed her eyes, and felt sharp pain pierce her shoulder. 

Jane fell backwards, taking Loki down with her. Her eyes snapped open to see a spear lodged in her shoulder, blood pooling over the furs she wore and the snow beneath her. 

In the coliseum dozens of crimson eyes stared down at her from the icy seats, their owners armed with more spears. The crowd of Frost Giants parted, and Skadi walked down towards her, her eyes blazing with anger and her jaw set in a firm line.

“I wish you hadn’t done that, Jane Foster,” she growled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanos’ Sanctuary

Hela approached the most powerful creature in the universe with confidence. He smiled at her, his lopsided grin looking strange on his usually stoic face.

“I did not expect you so soon, my love,” Thanos told her.

“You underestimate my skill,” Hela scoffed. “I would think that by now you would have a proper appreciation of what I can bring to the table.”

She ran a hand up his chest suggestively, and he shivered beneath her touch. 

“I’ve brought you a gift.”

The goddess of death removed her hands from him to extract a small, green stone. “The princess of Vanaheim had it in her possession. I believe this is one you’ve been looking for.”

Thanos took the stone from her reverently. He looked it over and smiled. “It is. You’ve done well, my love. I will repay your kindness tenfold.”

“You better,” Hela smirked. “I’m still waiting on your gifts.”

“You will not have to wait much longer,” Thanos promised. “I will have what I need very soon.”

He placed the green stone in one of the two empty places on his gauntlet. It shone brightly with magic. “Red Skull has obtained the final stone. He has not shown it to me, but I can feel its power on him. When he delivers the Bifrost, I will take it from him, and complete my gauntlet. Then Asgard and all of the nine realms will be ours.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jotunheim

Jane sat on a massive block of ice, while Loki lay beside her. His head rested in her lap, and she found herself stroking his raven hair gently. 

He still had not opened his eyes since she had extracted him from his chains. His shaking had subsided, but he was still visibly in pain. His breathing remained shallow and rapid, and he twitched occasionally, his muscles contracting and his teeth grinding together. 

His upper body looked as though it had been scalded where the venom had touched him. His skin was red and blistered, and Jane was careful not to touch his injuries. 

Her own injures had been treated by the Frost Giants, and she sported a bandage layered with salve over her shoulder where the spear had pierced her. They had refused to treat Loki, despite her pleas. 

She had not been cuffed again. Instead, they had placed her in some sort of holding cell that seemed impervious to magic. There were no windows, and the only door was sealed and guarded. The constant sound of footsteps outside was enough to tell her that it was not lightly guarded either.

Loki stirred beside her, and his eyes fluttered open to stare up at her, unfocused. He grimaced, and then closed his eyes once again. 

“You came for me, my Jane,” he muttered, his voice hoarse and raspy from days of pain. 

“Of course.”

She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but the words wouldn’t come. She merely breathed a sigh of relief that he was alive and lucid.

The door to their holding cell opened, and Skadi walked in, a frown on her face, and her spear in her hands.

“You’ve put me in a difficult position, Jane Foster,” she began. “You have interfered with justice, killed two of my guards, and slayed my serpent. I must admit that I’m impressed. I like you very much, and I do not wish to execute you. But I am ruler of this realm. Allowing you to walk free makes me look weak, and I cannot have that.”

“I’m not sorry for anything I’ve done,” Jane told her, her arm reflexively curling around Loki as though she could protect him. “I would do it again if I could, but I would make sure to move just a little faster.”

Skadi surprised her by laughing. “It would seem that I’ve been wrong about Midgardians all these years. You’re full of fire and defiance. And Silvertongue’s heritage was a surprise as well. As a son of Laufey, former king of Jotunheim, it feels wrong to merely execute him for his crimes. That is why I have come to offer both you and Prince Loki an alternative to execution.”

“What sort of alternative?” Jane asked skeptically.

“A trial by combat. A duel to the death, between myself and Loki,” Skadi said. “He must take up his Jotun form, and he must not use magic. If the Norns find him to be worthy and he wins, he will be free to walk by Jotun law, and his freedom will extend to you, as the two of you are bonded. If the Norns find him unworthy and he loses, I will kill him in battle, and you will be executed shortly after so that you may join him in the afterlife. He is a Jotun, even if he has betrayed his realm, and this is how Jotuns settle disputes.”

“No,” Jane snarled. “He’s barely conscious. He’s not strong enough to face you in battle. It wouldn’t be a fair fight. Leave him out of this. I will face you in battle.”

The Frost Giant laughed, causing Jane’s blood to boil with rage. “I admire your courage, Jane Foster, but without your magic you are nothing. Even if Jotun law extended a fair trial to Midgardians, you would not be able to stand against me in combat.”

“I will fight,” Loki ground out, his eyes still closed in pain.

“Good,” Skadi grinned. She tossed Jane a small jar of what looked like Vaseline. The astrophysicist caught it easily. “For his wounds,” the Frost Giant explained. “Treat him, and allow him to heal. I will face him in combat at sundown tomorrow.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nidavellir

The more Eitri told him, the more Thor’s heart sank. It seemed that Loki had indeed enchanted Jane.

“And they were together?” he asked halfheartedly.

“The entire time,” the dwarf king replied. “Said they were betrothed, and acted like it too. They shared a tent and a room together. Splitlip even told me that your brother must live up to his nickname, because he had her screaming pretty good.”

Thor could feel his blood boil at the dwarf king’s admission. “Do you know where they are?” 

“I don’t,” Eitri shook his head. “They disappeared a few days ago. Haven’t seen them since.”

“Thank you for your time,” Thor told him, before calling out to Heimdall. He would go back to Asgard and see if the gatekeeper had any news for him. If and when he found his brother, blood would be spilt for this betrayal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jotunheim

Jane helped Loki with his armor for what she prayed would not be the last time. He was able to stand and move around now, but he was still in pain. The salve that Skadi had given her helped to ease the inflammation and some of the pain,making his skin look less blistered and more normal. Even so, he still grimaced when she put his armor into place over his chest.

“If I fall in battle,” Loki told her softly. “Call for Heimdall, call for Thor, and run if you can. Keep moving until one of them comes for you. Do not try to save me from execution, and do not mourn my loss until you are safe in Asgard. Do you understand?”

“Loki –“

“Do you understand?”

Jane nodded, and he took a knee. She placed his helm on the top of his head, and he stood once again, towering over her. Loki took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together. Her magic burned in her veins with his touch, and the breath left her when she met his eyes. Their emerald depths smoldered with lust and desperation. He licked his lips and inhaled deeply as his eyes burned into her very soul.

“I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night,” Loki whispered, as he brought a hand up to cup her jaw gently. His velvet voice washed over her, making her knees weak. “For even in the darkest moments, there will always be a light. You, my Jane, are that light.”

The astrophysicist shivered beneath his touch, never breaking contact with the smoldering green eyes she had come to love. “Don’t die,” she said simply.

“You’re in luck. I don’t die easily,” he smirked.

“Come back to me,” she told him, just as she had done on Alfheim.

“Always, my Jane.”

He pressed his lips to hers, the kiss gentle and full of passion. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned his affections, a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks without her consent. 

He pulled away from her, and she felt him wipe the tears from her cheeks with the back of his palm. He smiled at her, and then the moment between them was over.

The Frost Giants came for him and whisked him away to the coliseum. Jane was cuffed once again, and they dragged her off in chains. 

She was afraid. She was afraid for her fate, and for Loki’s. She was afraid to watch him fight, and she was terrified to watch him die. She was afraid of a life unlived, and a death born of ice.

The Frost Giants took her to the coliseum and chained her to the same piece of metal Skadi had chained her to day after day. Around her, the coliseum was full of Frost Giants. Men, women, children, it seemed all had come to watch the trial, and they all screamed for Loki’s blood. 

The crowd quieted, and on the floor of the coliseum below Jane could see Skadi enter. She wore lightweight, silver battle armor, and a white wolf’s pelt across her shoulders. Her white hair was braided back to stay out of her face, and her cheeks and arms were covered in marks from black paint. She sat her spear down and continued on to the middle of the coliseum floor. The crowd around her cheered for their leader enthusiastically, their hands raised in the air.

Skadi raised one fist into the air, and the cheering stopped. She began to speak. “My fellow Jotuns!” she shouted. “May the will of the Norns be carried out today in this trial by combat. Prince Loki of Asgard claims that he is Laufeyson, and that his act against us was one of righteous revenge, since our beloved king Laufey left him to die as a babe.”

A murmur of disapproval and shock went through the crowd, and Jane saw the angry faces of more Frost Giants than she cared to count.

“He is one of us,” their leader continued. “I’ve seen it. I’ve touched his skin, and he did not frostbite. If he is Laufeyson as he claims, and if his act against us was truly righteous, the Norns will allow him to live and to slay me on this day. If he lies, the Norns will curse him, and he will fall in battle.”

The Frost Giants around her screamed for blood, their voices shrill in the icy wind. 

Skadi bowed to her fellow Frost Giants, and Loki was escorted out onto the floor of the coliseum. His eyes sought the astrophysicist out in the crowd, and when he found her, he gave her a lopsided grin and winked. The Frost Giants around her booed and jeered at the sight of him, some barely containing themselves enough to stay in their designated seats.

Skadi sneered at him from across the coliseum. “Assume your true form, traitor,” she commanded. “You mock us with your haughty disguise.”

The god of mischief came to a stop, facing his adversary. He closed his eyes in concentration, and Jane watched as his pale skin began to turn blue. It started in his hands, and slowly moved up his arms. His neck turned blue, and then his face. When he opened his eyes they were crimson like the other Frost Giants’. He was still Loki, but he wasn’t the Loki she was used to seeing.

Ice began to form on his right arm, coating it from top to bottom, the tips of his fingers turning to any icy blade. Skadi followed suit, her arm also turning to ice. The two combatants faced off, both glaring at each other, their determination set on their faces.

In the blink of an eye they were fighting to the death. Skadi swung at Loki, and he ducked beneath her weapon of ice, barely avoiding decapitation. She swung again and again, and each time the god of mischief avoided her blows.

He swung at her, and she ducked, jabbing her ice-covered arm at him as she moved. The ice slammed against his armor, driving him back. She advanced, slicing his left arm open with the ice. 

Loki staggered back, grimacing in pain. Skadi advanced on him again, and swung at his chest. He caught her blow ice to ice, and pushed forward. Skadi stumbled and he turned the tide in his favor. 

The god of mischief swung at her, and sliced her collarbone open. She bled onto her wolf pelt, the scarlet liquid staining the white fur in ill omen. He advanced on her again, and thrust the ice against her armor, sending her sprawling into the snow.

He was on her when she kicked his legs out from underneath him. Loki fell face first onto the ground and rolled, barely avoiding Skadi’s attack. She was on her feet now, and she charged him, swinging her ice-covered arm madly.

He kept rolling as she swung her weapon at him again and again, missing by half an inch every time. 

Loki stopped, and swung at her before she could hit him. The leader of the Frost Giants jumped to avoid having her legs taken out, and he scrambled to his feet in her moment of uncertainty.

Skadi slammed her weapon of ice against his armor, driving him backwards. She hit him again and again, his armor continuing to take the brunt of the abuse, but his weakened body beginning to fold under the repetitive, jarring blows. 

He met her ice with his own midair, the crackle of ice chipping unmistakable, and used what strength he had, coupled with sheer determination to drive her back. She stumbled, and he began raining down blows against her armor, just as she had done to him. 

The god of mischief struck her over and over, and Skadi winced with every blow. She ducked and rolled, causing him to strike air and nearly lose his balance. She kicked his legs out from under him as he stumbled, and Loki was once again face down in the snow. 

Skadi swung at him, knocking the helm from his head with her ice-covered hand. He lunged for it, and she hit him hard in the ribs. He doubled over, and she hit him again, this time in the side of the head.

The ice cracked against his skull so loudly that Jane could hear it from where she was standing. Skadi hit him a third time, cutting open his cheek and scalp with the edge of the ice. Blood splattered over his face and onto the snow below him.

Jane screamed at him to move, terrified that the next blow would kill him. 

He stayed immobile, and Skadi swung her ice-covered arm at him again, grinning in victory. Right before the ice struck his skull, he ducked and plowed into her.

Skadi fell backwards, and Loki was on top of her before she had a chance to recover. He sliced her across the face, cutting her from scalp to chin. She blocked his next strike, and their ice-covered arms cracked together loudly. 

The god of mischief slid the ice down, and met her next blow again in midair. The leader of the Frost Giants struggled to gain the upper hand from lower ground, and he took full advantage of his better position. 

She moved to swing at him again, and he thrust his icy blade into the space beneath her chin, the sharp end point nearly piercing her throat.

Skadi glanced at him in disbelief. “The Norns have found you worthy, and your cause righteous,” she panted as blood from her wounds dripped down her face. She closed her eyes, prepared to meet her fate.

Loki paused as if contemplating his next move. To Jane’s surprise, he removed the ice from her throat. The ice on his arm retracted and disappeared. His face shifted color from blue to a pale cream, marred only by the blood that covered the left side of his face. His eyes changed from crimson to the green she knew so well, and the skin on his neck and arms shifted back as well. 

The god of mischief glared at Skadi, his bright, green eyes dancing with both victory and anger. “You spared Jane, and so I too will spare you,” he growled. “Now, I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

“Knocking boots,” Darcy asked Buckly slyly, testing him on his knowledge of slang terms. Erik had gone to bed early, claiming he had a headache, leaving Darcy and her hot boys club to have dinner and enjoy the evening alone.

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, his expressive face scrunching up in concentration. “Sex,” he finally answered.

She clapped in approval. “Lit.”

“Uh…. Really cool?”

“Close enough. Shit faced.”

“Very drunk.”

“How drunk?” Darcy asked.

“So drunk you can’t remember where you parked your car.”

“That’s my boy. Netflix and chill.”

“Um…” Bucky hesitated. “That online subscription that lets you play movies, except the movies would just be background noise while you do other… things….”

“What sort of other things?” Darcy pressed.

“Sex related things.”

“Good job. On fleek.”

“Looking good, on the money, hits the mark.”

“Post up.”

“Uh… to challenge someone,” Bucky supplied.

“Golden showers,” Darcy grinned wickedly.

“Someone who has a urine fetish, and you get caught in the crossfire.”

“I kind of like your definition better. Shanked.”

“To be stabbed with some sort of sharp object.”

“The GOAT.”

“Greatest of all time,” Steve supplied, entering the dining area where she and Bucky sat, with a plate in one hand and a fork in the other. “I remember that one.”

“I’m so proud of you guys!” Darcy said. “I declare you both fit to enter mainstream society.”

Steve sat the plate full of burgers down on the table from supplies he had managed to get Sam to bring them, and Darcy claimed one greedily. She took a bite from the burger, and instantly melted.

“Ermagerhd,” she said through a mouthful of food. “Isdelishis.”

“What?” Steve asked, before taking a bite of his own burger. 

Darcy swallowed, and grinned. “It’s delicious,” she said again. “You should think about opening up a restaurant or something, because all of your food kicks ass.”

“I’ve been thinking about possible careers after all of this is over,” Steve admitted. “Being an Avenger has been good, and S.H.I.E.L.D. has helped me get back into society, but I’m tired of it all. I sacrificed my entire life for my country. I missed out on so much, and Bucky lost the life he could have had too. I think it’s time for Captain America to hang up his hat, and let Steve Rogers live a normal life.”

“I think you’ve earned it,” Darcy told him honestly. “If you want to leave the Avengers behind and live a normal life, then that’s what you should do.”

“Do you want to ask her, or should I?” Bucky interrupted.

“Ask me what?”

“Darcy,” Steve began, his brows furrowing as if he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say. “Bucky and I have really enjoyed your company over the past month or so.”

“Thank you!” she beamed.

“And um… we were talking earlier, and we would love to have you move in with us when all of this is over. If you want to, that is.”

Darcy glanced skeptically from one of them to the other. “You’re shitting me right?”

They both stared at her blankly.

“Oh, right… I forgot to teach you that one… You’re being serious?”

“Yes,” Bucky grinned. “We want you to move in with us.”

Darcy screamed. 

“No fucking way! Is that what Hugh Hefner felt like when he started the playboy mansion? Does Darcy Lewis get her own hot boys house? Hell yes, I’ll move in with you! I have so many more things to teach you! We can watch movies all night, and eat pop tarts, and drink cheap beer. And if you want to open a restaurant and live a normal life, we can do that too! I can’t believe it, I’m so stoked!”

“It’s the three of us till the end of the line,” Steve said softly.

“To the end of the line,” Darcy and Bucky responded, both grinning widely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jotunheim

 

Jane sat motionless on block of ice inside Utgardhall as Loki touched a gloved hand to her forearm, right over her artery. He was in his Frost Giant form, which was still strange to her. Skadi stood over his shoulder, instructing him how to use his natural gifts to slow the spread of her affliction. 

The astrophysicist had become so used to his gaze constantly resting on her, that the second it wasn’t she felt exposed and vulnerable. Now he wouldn’t even meet her eyes when she spoke to him, and it was beginning to make her angry.

Her teeth began to chatter as the very blood in her veins cooled. She wrapped the furs Skadi had gifted her with tightly around her, only to find that it did nothing to help since the cold was inside of her.

“Very good,” the Frost Giant appraised Loki’s work. “Stay focused. You get her blood too cold, and you’ll kill her. Just enough that slows down the spread of her disease.”

“How will I know when to stop?” he asked, concern lacing his tone. He frowned when she did not respond immediately.

“You’ll know. She will tell you.”

Jane closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself on a beach. It didn’t work. Her body shook, and she began to have difficultly drawing air into her lungs. She gasped, trying to breathe, and Skadi stopped him.

“That’s it. You’re done.”

Loki jerked his hands away from her as though she’d burned him. The cold stopped, and began to recede, leaving Jane feeling tingly all over. 

“My offer still stands, Jane Foster,” Skadi told her. “I will free you from your bonds if you wish it.”

The astrophysicist inhaled deeply, feeling her body return to normal more and more with each passing moment. Loki looked at her now, his blue skin changing back to normal, and his crimson eyes melting away to green. She felt as if she could watch that transformation a thousand times, and still not be accustomed to seeing it.

“Will I keep my magic?” she asked the Frost Giant.

“Yes.”

“If I accept, you must offer it to Loki as well.”

“You have earned my respect and admiration, Jane Foster. I will do this for you if you wish it.”

Loki glanced at her skeptically, and she began to explain. “Skadi says that she can give us something to break the bond between us.”

Understanding dawned on his face. “This is what you want.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“I need to feel like I have a choice, and I’ll never have one if I don’t do this,” she explained. “We’ll do it together, and we’ll both have a choice.”

He nodded, and she turned to Skadi. “We’ll do it. Thank you.”

“I’ll have the drink brewed for you. I’ll return when it’s ready.”

She left them, and Jane stood from her position on the ice. Her legs were unsteady from the cold, and she fell forward. Loki caught her before she hit the ground. 

He pulled her into his chest, and she laid her head against his armor, catching her breath. Her magic stirred within her, and she breathed in the scent of metal, sweat, and masculinity that hung on the god of mischief with a sense of nostalgia. He didn’t move. He let her stay there, his arms wrapped around her, letting her lean against him.

“Do you think it will be different?” she asked. “After, I mean.”

“I don’t know.” He was silent for a moment before speaking. “Did your knowledge of my heritage influence your decision?” he asked hesitantly. “Would have chosen to stay bonded with me if I were… more like Thor…”

Jane laughed, the sound bubbling up from deep within her. “I don’t care that you’re a Frost Giant,” she smiled. “And I would make the same decision if it were Thor. I’ve never believed in fate, or a set destiny for my life. I need to make my own path, and my own decisions. And if they’re the wrong ones, then they’re still mine. I want that choice, and I know you want it too.”

He was silent, and she pulled away from him, meeting his bright, green eyes with her own.

“Thank you,” she said suddenly. “For bringing me here. I know it would have been easier for you to let me die.”

He nodded and said nothing, which was strange. He seemed deep in thought, conflict of some sort flickering over his features, almost as though he was internally arguing with himself.

Jane never had the chance to ask him what that argument was about, before Skadi returned, holding two goblets full of dark liquid in her hands.

She gave one to each of them, and they held them up for what seemed an eternity, neither making a move.

“We do it together,” Loki said, as he wrapped his arm around her elbow, and brought his goblet to his lips. She would have laughed at the gesture if she weren’t so nervous.

“Three,” she began nervously, as she placed her own goblet at her lips.

“Two,” he continued.

“One.”

` They drank together, downing their goblets in one fluid motion. When they were finished, they sat the goblets down, and waited. Jane was so nervous, that she was practically shaking.

“How long do you think it takes?” she questioned, her nervousness bleeding through into her voice.

Loki found her hand, and laced his fingers with hers. She did not feel her magic burn in her veins at his touch this time, but her breath still caught in her throat. 

“I don’t know,” he responded. “But you need to relax. You’re making me nervous.”

He gave her a crooked grin, and she smiled back. Together they waited on something, anything that was different. They waited until Jane was afraid she would spontaneously combust from the anticipation.

Loud footsteps invaded her thoughts, and she turned with Loki’s hands still entwined with hers to see who it was.

Her heart stopped at the murderous glare on his face.

“Hello, Jane,” Thor growled. “Hello, brother.”


	19. Vanaheim - Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Throwing up with the thought of you two, how could you do this? My best friend with my bride, now you tell me you are leaving. They’ll see your fire through the dark, night sky. I hope you’re home when I arrive. If there’s a pyre in the afterlife, I’ll be there again to light the match. Burn.

-I Am the Arsonist  
Silverstein

Chapter 19: Vanaheim – Ruin 

 

Asgard

Thor strode purposefully down the Rainbow Bridge, towards the Bifrost. Heimdall had alerted him earlier that he finally had a glimpse of Loki’s location, indicating he was being brought to justice on Jotunheim. 

The thought made Thor a little nervous. Surely he wouldn’t bring Jane to Jotunheim unless she were in dire straits. And surely, Loki’s cloaking spell would not have failed unless he were in great pain.

He had the forethought to pull out a winter cloak for travel to Jotunheim, this time. It made Thor a little nervous to be traveling to the realm and people he had attacked not so many years ago. How foolish it all seems, now, he thought.

Thor stood before Heimdall, swathed in thick furs, Mjolnir at his side, as ready as he could be for the journey.

“My prince,” Heimdall said. “I cannot say for certain if you will receive a warm welcome, but I think they will be more receptive if you make it clear you are only there for Prince Loki and Miss Foster,” he stated.

“Wise council, my friend,” Thor replied, placing his hand on Heimdall’s shoulder. “I am ready when you are,” he finished, walking past the dais that controlled the Bifrost. 

Heimdall walked up the steps, unsheathing his sword to activate the Bifrost. “As a reminder, I cannot open the Bifrost to you if it will endanger Asgard,” Heimdall warned. “Be careful.”

Thor nodded and stepped into the bright light that would carry him to Jotunheim. 

Touching down on frozen ground, Thor looked up. Unfortunately, Bifrost travel was never stealthy. The Frost Giants would know of his arrival well before Thor landed and would have the upper hand. 

He noticed immediately that he wasn’t alone. There were almost ten Frost Giants at the Bifrost site, each looking at Thor menacingly. He fought back his urge for Mjolnir, forcing his hands up in surrender as she sung her battle song to Thor.

“Hello,” Thor greeted pleasantly. 

“Hello, Thunderer,” one of the Giants spoke. “You take great liberties coming here,” he said, his red eyes narrowed in displeasure.

“I only come for my brother and my betrothed,” Thor explained, still holding his hands up, palms open, in peace.

“By now everyone on Jotunheim knows he is a false son of Odin, Thunderer,” the same Giant spoke, nodding to someone behind him. Thor heard the distinct sound of chains as a few of the Frost Giants behind him shuffled forward. 

Fuck… he thought. 

“We shall see if you speak the truth or if you bring us more lies. We do not so easily forget your transgression,” the Giant hissed.

By now, Thor’s hand itched to call Mjolnir to him, but he knew it would not help his cause. He gritted his teeth and allowed himself to be chained.

How did I not see it before, Thor thought. Loki is so similar to his people… forever holding a grudge; slow, if not impossible to trust in others… Thor’s eyes flashed in understanding and anger as he was pushed forward in the snowy landscape. 

“Where are you taking me?” he questioned. “I swear I speak the truth. I am only here for Loki and Jane Foster,” he made sure to clarify again, speaking in a light tone, trying to cut through the tension.

A few grumbles sounded through the Frost Giant guards. “We are taking you to Utgardhall, Thunderer. Skadi will decide your fate,” the Giant Thor had decided was the leader said.

Thor attempted to stifle his groan as he was dragged forward. A few Giants to the side of him snickered. One finally decided to speak.

“Jane Foster is your betrothed?” The two Giants snickered again, before being reprimanded by the leader. Thor’s anger reared up again.

Does everyone in the Nine think Jane to be claimed by my brother?! He growled to himself.

“She is my intended, yes,” he replied. 

At this more of the Jotun guards laughed. The leader stopped and turned around. He sneered at Thor before he spoke. “This is why we do not believe your words, son of Odin,” he said. “Jane Foster has just slain Skadi’s beast to free the Kin Slayer from his sentence,” he explained. “Her loyalty to the traitor runs deep,” he finished.

Thor schooled his features. It would not do to give away his anger so soon. “I can assure you I speak the truth,” he ground out, tired of being called a liar.

This is outrageous! He fumed, starting to understand why Loki was quick to anger when speaking the truth with others. If his words were always questioned, he would not want to speak with others much either. Once again, Thor pushed his anger aside, trying to act as if the words did not phase him.

“Jane is one of the most loyal people I know,” he stated. “And as fierce as any warrior I have fought with. If she saved Loki, I’m sure it was out of loyalty to him as my brother, nothing more,” he said, playing dumb. He feared much worse than his words let on, but if he played the fool, so much the better. It didn’t shame him to fool his way into getting what he wanted. And that was Jane, safe back with him in Asgard… Loki be damned, at this point.

The leader smirked at him and turned around, choosing not to respond. They kept shuffling forward towards Utgardhall.

Xxxxx

Skadi burst into the throne room, her loud laughter echoing throughout the hall. She took in the delicious sight in front of her: Odin’s golden prodigy on his knees in front of her throne. She shook with laughter as she stood in front of Thor, boring into his eyes.

“It seems Jotunheim is to be blessed twice over with justice from Asgard,” she intoned, fixing him with a menacing smile. 

Thor scrambled to decide what would please the ruler in front of him, and decided to stick with the optimistic idiot attitude he was known for. He bowed to the floor from the waist.

“Skadi,” he replied with reverence. “I am simply here for my betrothed, and if it be possible, my brother, Loki,” he said. “My actions the last time I was on Jotunheim were shameful. Something I have regretted the past years. I ask for your fogiveness in this – “

Skadi stopped his apology with a strike of her ice spear on the floor of the throne room. She narrowed her eyes at Thor, before speaking to the other Frost Giants in the room. 

“Leave us,” she commanded. “I will grant the crown prince the courtesy of a private audience,” she sneered. 

The rest of the guards left the room, laughing at Thor’s predicament. When the door had shut, Skadi whirled back to stare at Thor.

“You try my patience, Odinson,” she spat. “You do not have your brother’s flair for lying and deception,” she said, mocking Thor for calling Loki his brother. She forced Thor to his feet with the tip of her spear underneath his chin. “And I think we both know that true apologies are spoken to the face, staring directly into the eyes of the one you have wronged so they may see the shame and humiliation upon your face,” she admonished. 

Thor’s eyes burned with anger and humiliation as he stared up to look at Skadi. He gritted his teeth as he spoke. “It is true I regret my actions the last time I was here,” he said. “But I feel no shame for them, and I do not ask for your forgiveness.”

Skadi laughed at him once again. She removed the spear from his neck, and walked over to the throne. Sitting upon it, she addressed Thor with a smile on her face.

“You speak the truth, Odinson,” she said. “A ruler who has not one ounce of guile or deceit in his body,” she chuckled to herself. “I welcome your rule, Prince Thor, for when you speak I will know it is the truth,” she said smugly. “And after years of deception and wrongs from your people, Jotunheim is owed at least that much.”

Skadi’s expression became more curious now. “But we both know the trickster is not your brother, and Jane Foster has not mentioned you as her betrothed. Why are you here?” she questioned slowly.

“He may not be my brother by blood, but Loki is still my kin,” he said. Feeling small, he continued on about Jane. “While Jane and I have not made any official announcement, I have spoken of my intentions many times with her, and Loki is well aware of this,” he finished.

“I pity you then, Odinson,” Skadi replied. “Not only is little Jane courting death, but it seems the trickster has stolen her heart, as well,” she informed him. “Though I am not entirely sure on this matter. It is possible she is simply bonded by their shared magic,” she mused.

Thor pulled on the chains binding him suddenly, as a reflex of his anger. Skadi raised her eyebrows at Thor as his chains rattled about.

“You should be wary, Odinson. Loki has won his freedom from the justice I had pronounced for him. The Norns have blessed his retribution and we accept his actions as recompse for being left to die as a child,” she revealed. “In fact, he has spared my life in this trial, which I did neither request, or expect,” she concluded. “I may not wish for Jane to be bound to him, but I can no longer wish his death.”

Thor was surprised. His brother was almost never merciful in battle. As Thor thought about her words, Skadi narrowed her eyes at him. 

“You are surprised,” she surmised. 

Thor shook himself out of his stupor before addressing her. His face hardened as he looked into Skadi’s blood red eyes. “I come only for Jane,” he said. “Loki be damned,”

Skadi got up from the throne and approached Thor. She laughed as she grabbed the chains he was bound by. “As I thought,” she smiled, dragging him from the throne room towards Loki and Jane.

Xxxxx

The chains clanked loudly to Thor’s ears as they strode through the castle. Skadi brought him to a halt not far from where he saw Jane and Loki standing next to each other, hands entwined, eyes only for each other. 

Skadi began removing the chains as Loki looked over at him. Loki’s eyes blew wide in surprise as the final chain was removed. His face paled as Thor began striding loudly, towards the two. 

Hearing his footsteps, Jane turned to see who was approaching. Her expression devastated Thor to the core. He pushed the thought aside, though, to keep his anger at the forefront. 

Loki had clearly taken a lot more liberties than he thought. Mjolnir hummed at his side, but he ignored her for now.

“Hello, Jane,” Thor growled. “Hello, brother.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of this is mine. Enjoy!

 

Vanaheim

Thor had been silent since he had arrived on Jotunheim. It had been unanimously been decided that they should leave for a more hospitable realm, and Skadi had been more than happy with their decision. It would have been a welcome relief if it hadn’t of been for Thor’s mood. He was angry, sullen, and refused to even look at him or Jane. The tension between the three of them hung so heavy that it was almost physically painful.

They traveled by Bifrost to Vanaheim with none of them speaking. Loki dared a glance at Jane, who looked beyond uncomfortable. Thor merely looked murderous.

The forest of Vanaheim appeared before them, the trees towering high in the sky, and blotting out most of the sunlight. The light that could be seen was dim and air smelled of impending rain. Volstagg, Hogun, and a few other Asgardians waited for them in the forest.

“Volstagg,” Thor began immediately. “Please take Jane and get her settled in. Hogun, please tell Queen Mischa of our arrival. And if the rest of you would check the perimeter for weaknesses, I would appreciate it. My brother and I need to have words.”

The men left them and Volstagg reached for Jane. She jerked away from him.

“Go with him, Jane,” Thor commanded, his voice more harsh than it had ever been with her. “Loki and I need to speak. We will both return to you shortly.”

She glanced uneasily between the two of them before walking away with Volstagg. Loki resisted the urge to ask her to stay. It would not do to show weakness now. 

As soon as she was out of earshot the god of mischief turned to Thor, deciding to play innocent. 

“What has your undergarments in a wad, bro – “

He never got to finish his veiled insult before Thor turned on him. He took a face full of Mjolnir, the impact briefly incapacitating him. He tumbled gracelessly through the air, unable to control his body, and slammed his back into a massive tree. The breath was knocked completely out of him and it felt as though he’d been run over by a rampaging Bilgesnipe. 

He tumbled to the ground and tried to right himself, his vision swimming and blinking in and out in black and white shades. 

The thunder god stalked towards him, twirling his hammer in his palm. 

“You betrayed me, brother,” he growled. “You’ve taken my beloved Jane and twisted her mind so that she bends to your will.”

Loki laughed, his ribs hurting with the action. He gripped the nearest tree tightly, and tried to stand, his feet faltering. 

“As if I could twist the mind of Jane Foster,” he scoffed. “You know little of her if you believe her will to be so feeble. The Jane Foster I know doesn’t do anything that she doesn’t want to do.”

“You intend to make me believe that Jane has willingly given herself to you?” Thor snarled. 

“Yes.”

His blunt answer earned him debilitating pain as Mjolnir crashed into his ribs. He heard several of them snap as he was flung across the ground, nearly eating a mouthful of dirt. He groaned as he sat up.

“Why?” Thor demanded, his eyes narrowed to slits as his hammer flew back to him. “I love her. You knew that I loved her. Why would you betray me like this?”

Loki fumbled for his dagger, the world around him still spinning and putting him at a serious disadvantage for combat. 

On some level, he was aware for the very first time that his brother was angry enough to kill him. But a larger part of him felt victorious. For the first time, he and Thor were equals. For the first time in his existence he had won something that Thor wanted. He was just as good as Thor, maybe even better in the battle for Jane Foster’s affections. 

He should have said nothing, should have let Thor run out of steam and his anger dissipate. 

The corners of his lips curved up in a smirk. But what where was the fun in winning if your opponent didn’t know he’d lost? He was better than Thor, and he intended to let him know it.

“It was merely a game born of our bond, brother,” he smirked, as the world around him began to slowly come back into focus. “A challenge if you will. The magic we share bonded us with… tantalizing side effects. My base instincts screamed at me to take her, and so I set out to win her heart and claim her as my own.”

The thunder god swung a fist at him, and he rolled out of the way before he could land the punch. He grinned with the adrenaline rush.

“She tastes wonderful,” the god of mischief goaded, unable to keep the words from spilling off of his lips. “Like vanilla, sweet wine, and something that is unmistakably Jane. She moans my name when I kiss her, and the way she gasps when I take her breath away is nearly enough to undo me. I shall think of my name on her lips every time I touch myself.”

“Son of a Frost Giant whore!” Thor bellowed as he charged him.

He threw Mjolnir, but Loki was faster. He was gone by the time the hammer would have made contact. He reappeared behind the thunder god and threw a well-placed punch at the side of his head.

His older brother reeled back from the blow, and he hit him again. Loki brandished one of his daggers and moved to place it at Thor’s throat and take the victory when Mjolnir slammed into his hand. His fingers involuntarily dropped the blade as pain racked through them. 

The god of mischief jumped again, barely missing another swing of the hammer. He brandished a second dagger as he reappeared, and felt the blade slice into the thunder god’s forearm. Thor hissed in pain, and Loki prepared to jump as he felt static stand his hairs on end.

He jumped right as the lightning ripped through him. 

Every nerve end in his body lit up with fire. He twitched and thrashed violently, his still healing wounds from Jotunheim seeming to reopen under the fresh onslaught. 

He would have screamed if his vocal cords worked. Every part of his body was either paralyzed or out of his control. 

He felt Mjolnir slam into his chest, taking what little breath he had from him. Bones snapped and his organs shifted painfully from the blow. Unable to control his own body, he tumbled thirty to forty feet, landing face first in the dirt. 

The pain from the lightning dulled into a throbbing sensation, and he gasped for breath, partially surprised at the wheezing sound that emerged with the effort. He flipped himself over, his arms shaking violently as he tried to get up.

Thor stood in front of him, and before Loki could move, he dropped his hammer onto Loki’s chest, pinning him to the ground. The god of mischief tried to jump, but was unable to move even an inch.

Thor hit him, his fist cracking bone in Loki’s nose and cheeks. He hit him again, roaring with anger as the god of mischief’s head snapped into the dirt. The thunder god pulled his fist back to hit him again, but this time Loki caught it. 

He groaned with the effort of holding back the blow, and the brothers pushed against each other at a standoff. Loki felt Thor’s resolve slacken, and he pushed harder, diverting the blow that was meant for his face. The thunder god did not strike him again.

Loki panted and wheezed, trying to catch his breath. He could taste the blood from his nose as it trickled down his throat. He leaned his head sideways and spat in the dirt, grimacing at the pain his movement caused. 

Thor knelt beside him, shaking as his anger subsided. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes, and for moment they were children again, fighting and feeling terrible when all was settled and nothing was gained. The feeling of victory that Loki had expected to feel with his brother’s misery never came. Only a tightness in his chest, and fear for what would inevitably come next. 

“How could you?” Thor asked suddenly, turning a sharp glare on his younger brother. “I’ve stood up for you our entire lives. I protected you. I spoke on your behalf to Father, even after all you’ve done. I loved you, Loki. You were my brother.”

He stopped for a moment and made a strangled noise that sounded very close to a sob. Loki watched all of this passively, not allowing any emotions to show, though the tightening in his chest continued, and he wished Thor would scream at him instead.

“But you’re poison,” Thor continued. “You ruin everything you touch. You ruined Father. You ruined Mother. You ruined me. You nearly ruined three separate realms all on your own. You ruined the sacred bond of brothers, and you’ll ruin Jane Foster too, just like you have everything else. I love her, Loki. I trusted you to take care of her, and you spat in my face. Any deal we had before is off, and I will not speak up for you again when Father demands your head. We are finished.”

The god of mischief didn’t know how to feel. A lifetime of battling to seen and heard beneath Thor’s shadow had led to this moment. He should have been happy, but he wasn’t. Instead, all he felt was empty.

The thunder god turned to leave him, and Loki found his voice. “Where are you going?” he demanded, trying to keep all emotion from his words. “Mjolnir.” He gritted his teeth, and pointed to the hammer that still rested on his chest.

“I’ll be back for it later,” Thor responded coldly. “I have to fix what you’ve done to Jane, and I don’t need you lurking about while I’m doing it.”

“But my wounds.”

“They’ll heal themselves, and far too quickly for my liking.”

Thor snorted and turned his back to Loki before walking off and leaving him to struggle under the hammer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had been housed in the most beautiful tree house she had ever seen. The outside was made of what looked like red cedar with a winding wooden staircase that led from the ground to the wrap around porch on the house. The inside was also made entirely of cedar, the red wood climbing up the walls and covering nearly every surface on the interior. A large, log bed and nightstand took up much of the room, and even the floor itself was wood.

It was beautiful, but at the moment the astrophysicist only had eyes for her newest project. 

Volstagg had been kind enough to bring her some supplies and she’d used pieces of scrap that she had been saving in her space between spaces. She had a lithium battery she had obtained from an old cell phone, some copper wiring, and a few other odds and ends. She spliced the wire together until the battery was providing an electric charge through the copper.

The goal was to make a small, handheld electromagnetic pulse device. Not anything large enough to cause an explosion, just enough to scramble any sort of magnetic field.

Loki had risked his life for her over and over again. He had taken her to Jotunheim to save her life, even though he knew how the Frost Giants would receive him. He had nearly died so that she could live, even if it was only for a short while.

Because of this, she had made a decision. 

It didn’t matter that their bond was broken. It didn’t matter if he harbored any feelings for her at all. It didn’t matter if he was going to bolt and disappear as soon as he had a chance. It didn’t even matter if he returned to try and conquer Earth again. She owed him, and she was determined to set him free.

His collar was unable to be disrupted magically, but where magic failed there was science.

She made a note of the few parts she was missing and set out to find them. Jane made it no further than the door to her tree house when she ran into Thor.

He smiled when he saw her, though the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “My Jane,” he greeted her fondly. “I am in dire need of your company. Will you walk with me?”

She nodded, and followed him out and down the winding staircase. 

“Where’s Loki?” she asked, unable to keep the worry from her tone.

He openly grimaced. “He has gone to settle in. You will see him at the feast this evening.”

A lie. She could see it all over his face. Something had happened between them, though she did not know what. She decided that if she did not see Loki by nightfall, she would go and find him herself.

Thor extended an arm to her, and she took it, allowing him to lead her to the outer edges of the Vanir camp and into the woods beyond.

“I wanted to speak with you, Jane,” Thor began uncertainly. I need to hear it from you, and not only from others. I know what you and Loki have done. Several people I trust have informed me of your intimacy, and Loki admitted it to me himself.”

“Oh!” Jane nearly gasped in surprise. 

So that was why he had been so angry.

She thought of the intimate moments she and Loki had shared, the crooked grin he often gave her when he was up to no good, and the way his lips felt on hers. 

She felt heat rise in her cheeks at the memories, and also a slight sense of shame. She and Thor were not officially serious, but it was still a blow to his ego, and she had not considered how her actions might hurt him.

“I’m sorry,” Jane admitted. She wasn’t sorry for what she’d done, but she was sorry that she’d hurt Thor. “The magic between us – “

“I know,” the thunder god interrupted. “Loki told me it draws you together without your consent.”

“The bond is broken now,” the astrophysicist told him.

His brows shot up with a speed that surprised her. “It is?” A grin stretched over his face, and his bright, blue eyes lit up with happiness. “You are free of him?”

She nodded. “I do not feel him anymore.”

“That’s… wonderful,” he finished softly, gripping her arm tighter in his. “it pleases me greatly to hear this.”

They continued to walk through the woods until they ended abruptly. Stretched out before them were the ruins of what looked to be a former city. Buildings crumbled into rubble, and weeds grew up along the sides of brick and in between concrete. The rubble stretched as far as the eye could see, and only a few buildings stood erect among the dust.

A group of Chitauri roamed the empty city, their eyes directly on the pair, watching them carefully. It appeared that they had set up camp among the ruins, their machines and weapons housed in its very center among even more of their kind. Large flying machines dipped down in the sky, their presence hovering ominously over the city.

“They will not move against us at this time,” the thunder god assured her. “Not unless they wish to engage our forces in combat.”

“So they just… what? Sit there and wait? What are they doing here?”

“Aye. They wait until an attack would benefit them. They bide their time until they can make a play for the realm again. We cannot attack them here yet. Many lives would be lost. The land around the city is too open, and there are too many places for the enemy to hide. We too must bide our time until they can be forced off of the realm.”

“What happened here?” Jane murmured as she took in the wreckage. “With the city, I mean.”

Thor shrugged nonchalantly, the sunlight gleaming off of his silver armor. “The Chitauri held it for some time, until our forces managed to push them back, but they were not the ones who destroyed it. The city has been in disrepair since before I was born. I think from enemy attack, though it has been some time since I have studied the realms history. The former queen tried to rebuild the city, but died before she could accomplish the feat.”

“How did she die?”

Thor shrugged again. “I don’t know. No one said much about it. It happened several years ago.”

“Is there much to see here?” Jane asked, slightly disappointed that Thor could not answer any of her questions.

The thunder god wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Not really. Just trees and the ruins. Vanaheim used to be a grand realm like Asgard, but they let it fall into disrepair and have devolved into a primative realm.”

Jane stared off into the wreckage, trying to imagine what the city must have looked like in its former glory. She barely even noticed Thor until he took her hand in his, and turned her to face him. The look on his face was earnest and pleading, and his voice was soft as though he feared wrath.

“I am sorry,” he began hesitantly. “I am sorry for leaving you alone with my brother. I am sorry for not being there for you these last few months, and I am sorry for the trouble you’ve had to endure at Loki’s hands. Please let me make this up to you. I want to make this right.”

“Do you love me, Thor?” Jane breathed. 

She had to know. She needed to hear it from him.

He glanced at her strangely, as though he had not been expecting her to ask such a question. His lips stretched into a smile, and he squeezed her hands tightly in his own.

“I love you, Jane Foster,” he whispered as he brought her knuckles up to his lips.

She blushed as he kissed her hands, ever the perfect gentleman. She nearly dropped it there, but her conversation with Fandral in the gardens of Alfheim came back to her. Words were no longer enough, she needed actions.

“If you love me,” she said softly. “Then prove it. No more words. I need actions.”

The thunder god frowned, but then nodded in understanding. “You do not trust my love for you,” he remarked. “After I left you on your own, it is difficult for you to believe me when I declare my affections for you. I understand, and I will prove it to you.”

Thor got down on one knee, still holding her hands in his. “I am in love with you, Jane Foster,” he told her earnestly, his bright, blue eyes sparkling and a goofy grin on his face. “Will you do me the honor of binding yourself to me in marriage? We can marry as early as tomorrow if you’d like. I will take you back to Asgard with me, and Odin will allow my bride to eat from the apples of Idunn. I do not know if that will save you, but perhaps it will buy you a few centuries, maybe even a millennium, during which I will spend every moment showering you with love, and making up for my absence these last few months.”

Jane was speechless, and Thor’s smile faltered.

“You do not have to answer immediately,” he said gently as he stood, her hands still in his. “Think on it. Sleep on it this night, and give me your answer tomorrow.”

The astrophysicist took several deep breaths, her head feeling ready to explode with this turn of events. 

She had been offered marriage to Thor. The old Jane Foster would have already said yes, and been planning the wedding. The new Jane Foster was hesitant. She didn’t know how she felt about any of this. She didn’t know if she wanted to marry Thor. Even with the bond between her and Loki gone, her feelings for him had not returned as they were before.

“Are you alright, Jane?” Thor interrupted her thoughts, concern present in his tone.

“Yeah…” she mumbled. “I just… this is a lot to take in.”

“Think on it, and give me your answer tomorrow. I love you, Jane.”

And then he gave her a wide smile that cut her to the bone with guilt. She had expected him to ask what she wanted them to be. She had halfway expected him to tell her he’d moved on, but she’d never expected this. 

Jane had to decide if she wanted to marry a good man she didn’t truly love, or break his heart. Either way, she was dreading the choice.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Darcy sat at the table in the safe house, grinning from ear to ear at the two men that sat across from her. Steve and Bucky had dressed in the nicest clothes they owned, which happened to be a couple of button up long sleeve shirts and jeans. 

Steve wore it well. The gray button up shirt fit nicely over his wide chest and gave him a sophisticated and well-groomed appearance. Bucky on the other hand looked miserable. The navy blue shirt he wore fit too tightly with his metal arm, and he was constantly pulling at the collar. It reminded her of a kid at a wedding, and that thought alone nearly made her laugh.

But they were trying to impress her, and she was endeared to them for the effort they made, even if it was a bit awkward. Erik had taken one look at their attire, and headed off to work alone in his room. Oh well… more for her.

Steve passed Darcy a plate of pasta with what he had claimed was his own sauce recipe. The sauce itself was dark red, with flakes of cilantro throughout. She very much looked forward to trying it. 

Bucky nervously lit a candle that sat in the center of the table, and set some music to play on the outdated iPod she had given him. It was awkward and it was weird, but it was definitely them. Darcy decided then and there that formal romantic dinners were overrated. She would take this anytime.

“So what were you two like back in the forties?” she asked as she took a bite of her pasta. It was possibly the most delicious dinner she’d ever had, and she might have made some very unladylike noises. Screw that, she definitely slurped that shit up. It was awesome. Like a party in her mouth, but a thousand times better.

Bucky spoke up, not seeming to mind her boorish manners. “Steve was a scrawny kid, and I was like his big brother. He would stand up to just about anyone, even if he knew he was going to get his ass kicked. I ended up in a lot of fights because of him,” he chuckled, grinning in a way that made Darcy want to rip that fancy shirt off of him.

“We stayed over at each others houses almost every night. We practically lived together. When I got accepted into the army, Steve went from recruiter to recruiter trying to join. Every time they would tell turn him down and he would just make up another back story and move on to the next recruiter. I would try and distract him, by getting him dates or doing anything to keep his mind off it, but he was relentless. He was determined to get into the army, and he finally did.” 

“And that’s when you got all muscley and stuff, right?” Darcy asked, slurping up more of the delicious pasta.

“Right,” Steve acknowledged. “Something like that.”

“So what did you do for fun in the forties? Was it anything like it is today?”

“In some ways,” Steve told her. “We liked to go to the movies or go dancing.”

“You can dance?”

“Well… I never actually danced when we went,” he admitted. “I don’t really know how. Buck is great dancer though.”

“No shit?” Darcy grinned. 

“No shit,” Bucky responded, his lips turning up in a smile. “Would you like me to show you?”

“Hell yeah.”

He stood and changed the music on the iPod to her slow music playlist. She was so proud of him for remembering how to use it! He walked over to her, and extended a hand. She took it, and he swept her into his arms, placing his metal hand on her hips and his normal hand entwining with hers. 

He led their dance, moving with speed and grace that surprised Darcy. He stopped and spun her, causing her to laugh. Bucky pulled her in to his chest and bent her over backwards, his face only a few inches from hers. 

He closed the gap, and pressed his lips to hers curiously. Darcy returned the kiss, enjoying the feel and taste of his lips on hers. The kiss was over as quickly as it started, and he pulled away from her, bringing her back up with him, and giving her a devious wink.

“Dude, that’s wicked awesome,” she told him as he pulled her back up and spun her out and back into his chest. “Hey Steve! Come dance with me!”

Steve shook his head, but she wasn’t about to give up so easily. 

“Pleeeease!” she begged. “I’ll love you forever.”

He sighed. “I don’t know how. I’ll step all over your feet.”

“And I’ll step on yours. Come on!”

He sighed, but finally got up from the table.

“That’s right, Cap! Come on over!” Darcy grinned.

Steve walked over to them and took her hand nervously. Darcy wrapped one arm around his waist and entwined her fingers with his. 

“Now step towards our hands twice, and then back once, like this.” She demonstrated the dance, leading him with all the grace of a drunken elephant. 

They stepped on each other’s toes twice in the space of ten seconds, and Darcy laughed raucously. 

“Wow, we really suck at this,” she managed to say between her laughter.

Steve’s face was bright red with embarrassment, but he tried to chuckle with her. After a few equally bad attempts at dancing, they finally found a rhythm that worked for them and managed to go an entire forty five seconds without stepping on each other’s feet.

Darcy declared this a success. She pumped her fists in the air in triumph, and threw herself on Steve in a bear hug.

He embraced her uncertainly, and before she could think better of it, she kissed him. 

The kiss was short and chaste, but Steve was flushed when she pulled away. 

“Thank you for dancing with me,” she grinned.

Bucky laughed and Steve looked beyond bewildered. 

But he didn’t push me away, Darcy thought in triumph. It was start, and she could live with that.

The three of them talked, laughed, and danced until well into the night, enjoying each other’s company, and starting what they all hoped would be rest of their lives together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

The astrophysicist sat at the table in Vanaheim’s great hall, Thor at her left. She tried to listen as he told stories of the battles for Vanaheim, but she found herself becoming bored. 

It had been two hours since they sat down to eat. Thor, Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun had emptied an entire barrel of ale. They laughed raucously at their tales of glory on the battlefield. 

Jane tried to laugh with him, though she didn’t find the conversation nearly as funny or as riveting as they did. Her eyes kept wandering to the empty chair across from her. 

Loki was not there, and she was beginning to get worried. Thor did not speak of him, nor did he seem concerned that he was absent at the table.

Jane sipped her ale, trying to determine how she would go about finding him after dinner. Should she ask someone, or should she simply go looking for him? She wasn’t entirely sure how welcome she was among the Vanir, or if Loki was being held as prisoner somewhere. It could be as easy as getting directions, or it could take her all night to get anywhere with her search.

“Are you alright, Jane?” Thor asked, placing an arm around her shoulders. “You seem unwell.”

“I do feel a little off,” she halfway lied, feeling guilty when his brows furrowed and he pursed his lips in concern.

“You should get some rest. I’ll take you to your cabin.”

He stood and draped an arm around her possessively. She caught sight of Sif, who was glaring daggers at her, and then they were moving, leaving the great hall behind him. They walked to her tree house, the darkness from the night, and the trees above them blocking out most of the moonlight. Only a few slivers broke through the limbs to illuminate their path. Thor stopped beside the winding staircase that led up to her tree house.

“My Jane,” he smiled, as he caressed her cheek gently with his thumb. “I am so pleased to be reunited with you.”

He placed one hand beneath her chin, and tilted it up so that she was looking directly at him. He pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss that was over as quickly as it had begun. 

“Sleep well, my Jane,” he winked. “I will come to escort you for breakfast in the morning.”

Jane nodded absently, while pressing her index finger to her lips where he had kissed her. Her magic no longer recoiled from his touch, but the kiss had been no more than a simple peck of lips. The spark she had hoped to feel simply wasn’t there.

He left her then, and she climbed up the spiral staircase and into her temporary quarters. 

On impulse, she tried to reach out to Loki with her magic, but she could no longer feel his presence as she could before. Their bond was broken, and with it she had lost her awareness of him.

Jane changed into a t-shirt and jeans, determined to go looking for the god of mischief. If he was on Vanaheim, she would find him.

The astrophysicist was about to head out, when something caught her eye. A tiny slip of paper sat on her pillow, the edges crinkled slightly as if someone had rolled it up and stuffed it in their pocket. She picked it up, reading the elegant and very familiar handwriting in earnest.

My Jane, 

If you wish to see Vanaheim with a knowledgeable guide, I will be happy to take you. Meet me in the woods northeast of the Vanir camp when the moon is highest in the sky. Come alone, and bring your appetite for adventure. I await your presence with eager anticipation. 

-Loki

Her heart raced, and she grinned like a mad woman, adrenaline flooding her veins. She found her way out onto the wrap around porch, and moved around until she had a clear view of the moon through the trees. She sat down, and began the long wait.

Jane waited until the moon was highest in the sky before closing her eyes and using her magic to make herself invisible. She climbed down the staircase and made her way through Vanaheim’s camp.

There were several guards on duty, walking the grounds with practiced ease, alert and searching for anything out of place.

The never saw Jane. 

She slipped past them with ease and headed into the woods northeast of the camp. As soon as she was out of sight, she went visible again and began searching for Loki. 

It was almost completely dark beneath the canopy of trees, and without the light of a torch, it was difficult to see. The astrophysicist didn’t dare call out his name for fear of getting caught, so she stepped forward a few feet at a time, searching for shadows between the trees, or any sign of him.

She stepped forward again, and nearly screamed when someone grabbed her from behind. A hand wrapped around her mouth, muffling the noise, and she was pulled backwards into a man’s chest.

“Shh…” Loki whispered as he kept his grip on her.

She could feel his breath on her ear, and the rise and fall of his chest against her back. He was not wearing armor, and their contact felt incredibly intimate with only a few thin layers of clothing separating their bodies. 

When he let her go, she stayed against him for a moment, enjoying the feel of his chest on her back. Her magic no longer begged for his touch, but she found herself enjoying it all the same. 

The god of mischief moved away from her and shot her a grin. She noticed in the dim lighting that he was wearing only his green tunic, black pants, and boots. His raven hair was mussed, and he looked almost like a normal human mortal instead of an Asgardian prince. 

“Come with me,” he whispered as he held out a hand to her.

Jane took it willingly, interlacing her fingers with his as she had done countless times over the last few months. Their contact lacked its usual pull, but his hands were familiar, and she noted that with some incredulity that it still felt right, even without the magic. 

It was almost like her entire life had been built for this moment. Take Loki’s hand and go on an adventure. The very thought amused her.

Loki led her through the trees on foot, as Thor had done earlier in the day. They didn’t speak, but the silence was comfortable, and she didn’t mind merely following him.

They traveled for nearly an hour before they reached the ruined city. The moonlight gave it a very different look from the way she had seen before. The crumbled buildings reflected silver moonlight off of their surfaces, and the shadows that hung over the streets gave it the feel of a graveyard. The Chitauri still prowled over the rubble, but they had not yet noticed that they were not alone.

“The ruined city of Vanaheim,” Loki told her softly. “This was once their capital a thousand years ago, but it proved too difficult to protect from foreign invaders, so the Vanir abandoned it and took to the trees. It is said that they once practiced magic, but that ability, along with their status as a superior realm was lost when they abandoned the city. The former queen attempted to rebuild the city several years ago with some sort of magic, but she was unable to control it, and it destroyed her before she could accomplish her vision.”

“Wow,” Jane breathed. “So they just abandoned all of this? It wasn’t taken from them? It seems like such a waste…”

“It is,” the god of mischief agreed. “And now the Chitauri squatters have claimed it and the Vanir no longer have the means to drive them off realm. It is sad considering what they once were. The people of Vanaheim are closely related to Asgard. Odin’s father, Bor, and the first king of Vanaheim were brothers. Bor founded Asgard, and Njord the first founded Vanaheim and built this city. Since then, the two realms have diverged into two completely different civilizations, but the evolutionary link is undeniable.”

“It looks like a graveyard now,” the astrophysicist remarked, feeling a slight chill up her spine.

“Perhaps it is. There are things buried here that most are unaware of. Things that I discovered as a child, and will share with you tonight, but first, how would you feel about a little vengeance? How are you skills with machinery, Jane Foster?”

“Vengeance? Machinery?”

Loki grinned, his gaze fixed on the Chitauri that occupied the city, like parasites. As soon as Jane realized what he had in mind, she returned his grin with equal fervor. 

“Oh hell yes.”

He took her hand again and together they both disappeared. They made the trek down and into the city quickly, avoiding Chitauri guards as they traveled. They moved swiftly past piles of rubble and weeds that were nearly as tall as she was. In the very center of the ruined city sat Chitauri flying machines and weapons, guarded by only a few of the creatures.

They slipped past the guards with ease, and Jane watched in admiration as they fell within seconds, only the shine of a blade and the blood spilt giving away that they were dispatched. Once the guards were down, Loki flickered into view, and tugged her along towards the machines.

“We have to hurry,” he whispered. “We don’t have much time.”

Jane had never seen the Chitauri equipment up close, and it was far more intricate than she could have imagined. Lights and wires littered the flying machines, and she had no clue what they were all for. 

She didn’t have time to figure it out, so she simply started destroying it all. She brandished her dagger, and began cutting through every wire she could find, going from machine to machine. With any luck, they would be completely useless. Loki dismantled and crushed parts of their weapons with a strength that surprised her. 

It was liberating. 

The astrophysicist felt as though she could finally let out some of her anger for the attack on New York. Even if this was a small, insignificant, and petty act, it still made her feel good, and that was all that mattered. She grinned as she destroyed yet another of their flying machines. 

Just as she was cutting the last of the wires, a light swept over them, and she heard voices heading their way. 

“Oh shit – “

Loki tackled her to the ground half a second before blue light from the Chitauri’s weapons enveloped the spot where she had been standing. He rolled, pressing his body tightly against hers, as yet another blast barely missed them. Jane barely had time to process what was going on before he jumped, taking her with him.

For a single moment, it was just the two of them floating through time and space, their bodies pressed together in a sideways embrace. They reappeared on the other side of the ruined city, beneath a fallen stone tower that was supported only by what was left of a metal building. 

Loki rolled again, moving them out from under the crumbling structure, and stopped when Jane lay on top of him instead of beneath him. She lay her head against his chest and laughed softly, her body shaking with the effort to keep quiet.

The god of mischief laughed with her, the soft rumble of his chest familiar and comforting. They laughed until they couldn’t breathe, and the sound of angry Chitauri guards began to draw closer. Only then did they pick themselves up from the ground.

“Would you like to see some of my secrets, Jane Foster?” Loki smirked, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“If you show me, they won’t be secrets anymore,” she replied, returning his smirk.

“Perhaps not, but I trust you will keep the secrets between us?”

“I will not betray your trust,” the astrophysicist assured him. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

He gave her a strange glance as though he had never heard that phrase, but didn’t ask her to expound on it. He simply took her hand, and they were off once again, headed away from the angry voices of the Chitauri who searched for them. 

The two of them slipped between piles of rubble, and half standing buildings until they came to what looked like a ruined temple. 

The large rounded dome structure lay desolate, with weeds growing through cracks in the crumbled roof and walls. The door to the ruined temple was already off of its hinges, and Loki tugged at her hand as they slipped inside. 

She followed, the light from the moon disappearing as soon as they entered the threshold. It smelled of mold, and the air was heavy inside. She could soon see nothing at all.

The god of mischief led her through the darkness, moving slowly so that she would not lose her footing. She felt him stop suddenly, and gasped when he swept her feet out from under her. 

He carried her as a groom would carry his bride, and Jane rested her head against his shoulder as they descended what felt like a staircase. At the bottom, he lit a torch on the wall, providing them with some light.

They were in a room underground that was shaped like an octagon. Painted murals covered the walls of the room, depicting men and women in battle armor, their faces and clothing peeling from age and disuse. A well surrounded by stones of varying sizes sat in the center of the octagon, seemingly untouched by age.

Loki sat her down and placed a small, metal object in her hand. Jane held it up to see that it was a coin with a rune mark inscribed in its bright, golden finish.

“This is the well of futures,” Loki told her. “Long ago the Vanir were skilled in magic, and used it to see into the future. Now it is useless to them, but those who have magic are still able to glimpse their future if they choose to do so. Take the coin and look at yours if you wish.”

“Are you going to look at yours too?” she asked him nervously. 

The god of mischief merely laughed. “The last time I looked at my future, it was so bleak I vowed to never look again.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t let that discourage you,” he added softly. “Go and look. Toss the coin in and touch the water. The rest will be shown to you.”

Jane took a deep breath and walked forward nervously, the coin weighing heavily in her hand. 

Loki did not follow.

When she reached the well, she looked over the water’s smooth surface with interest. It was still and clear like glass, and reflected the light from the torch. The astrophysicist tried to calm her nerves, and when she felt the nervousness leave her, she threw the coin into the water. 

It splashed and sunk beneath the surface, leaving small ripples behind. Jane touched the water, and spoke softly.

“Show me my future.”

The ripples increased, and to her delight the water began to shift. Images flashed across the surface as clearly as daylight, showing her things that had not yet come to pass.

Thor down on one knee before her, earnestly holding her hand. 

Rows and rows of apple trees, their fruit black and decaying. 

She and Loki, naked and covered in sweat, as they made love on a log bed. 

The two of them, on a mountaintop. Jane wore Loki’s cloak and helm. Green and gold silk ribbons wrapped around their wrists, as blood dripped steadily down the ribbons and into the snow. 

She and Loki lying together in a different bed, their naked bodies entwined. His arm wrapped around her possessively, and she lay her head on his chest. They both slept.

She lay in another strange bed, alone. She looked pale, and she shivered uncontrollably. A shirtless Loki paced next to the bed in a house she didn’t recognize, his hands balled into fists at his side. He raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, pain evident on his face as a single tear spilled from the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth as if in a scream, and destroyed the nightstand next to the bed with his fists.

Jane jerked away from the well, feeling tears streak down her face. Loki watched her, his lips flattening into a tight line when he saw her tears.

“I shouldn’t have looked,” she said simply. 

He was at her side immediately, and she felt the pad of his thumb wipe away her tears.

“The future is never set,” he told her gently. “It may happen exactly as you’ve seen it, but it may not. Every choice we make changes the outcome of part or all of it, so do not despair.”

“I’ll have a hard time forgetting any of that.”

“Come with me,” Loki winked, taking her hand in his once again, “I think I have an appropriate distraction.”

He led her through another underground tunnel that connected to the octagon room, using the torch to light their way. They walked side by side, the close quarters of the tunnel causing them to rub shoulders as they moved.

The god of mischief bumped his hip playfully into hers, and Jane tried to stifle her laughter as she returned the gesture. He gave her a genuine smile, the firelight from the torch painting his sharp features in a soft glow. 

They playfully bumped and nudged each other, making a game of it, until they came to the end of the tunnel. It opened up into another octagon shaped room, this one with vines climbing up the wall, covering any murals that might have been there. A large stone sat in the center of the room, with a rusty knife on top of it. Blood stained cloth of multitudes of colors littered the floor, and stones of all different shapes and sizes created a background around the larger stone in the center.

“This building was once the temple of Vanaheim,” Loki explained as Jane began to look around in wonder. “This room was once used for binding marriages between those who were skilled with magic.”

“Binding marriages?”

“Binding ceremonies are much different than your Midgardian marriages, or even Asgardian marriages for that matter. The couple who wished to be bound would use a dagger of significance, usually a family heirloom, and cut open their left wrists.”

“That sounds more like a suicide pact than a marriage,” Jane scowled.

“It has been said that some have come close to death,” the god of mischief acknowledged. “The cutting of wrists has deep, significant meaning. As they would start to bleed out, the couple would wrap strips of cloth in the man’s family colors around their wrists to bind them together. Their magic would heal them, and as their wound’s healed their blood would mingle, and they would each take on the other’s blood as their wrists closed and scarred. It signifies the death of their individual selves, and their new union. The two are said to quite literally become one, sharing all that they have, even their blood.”

“They would then say their vows,” Loki continued. “Blood of my blood, bone of my bone. They pledge themselves to their lover for all eternity. It is a blood magic ritual, and once the vows are taken, they will bear each other’s rune marks on their wrists, and be able to take no other lovers into their bed so long as their mate lives.”

“Blood magic?” the astrophysicist asked. “Like our magic bond?”

“Aye, only stronger. There is nothing that can break such a bond. They are together until death parts them. Those who bonded themselves chose their mates very carefully, for there was no parting if they disagreed.”

Jane lifted the dagger from its place on the rock, and ran a finger over the rough, rusted surface of the metal. “That’s actually really romantic,” she remarked. “Do people still do that? Bind themselves, I mean?”

“Sentiment,” Loki scoffed. “Some realms still practice the binding ceremony. Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Nidavellir…. Alfheim used to, but they have reached a society of sexual liberation, and binding themselves would hurt the pleasure elf industry. Asgard and Vanaheim do not possess much magic, so they have done away with the practice entirely.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Would you like to see one more of my secrets?” he asked, reaching for her hand once again.

She dropped the dagger back onto the rock, leaving it to age and rust with the rest of the temple, and took his hand. He led her down another passageway that went even deeper underground, the light from the torch guiding their steps. 

The sound of running water, filled Jane’s ears as they traveled deeper underground. It became louder and louder the further they walked. They rounded a corner and an underground spring ran alongside the tunnel, the water splashing up and coating them in a fine mist. 

“When we were children, Odin sent Thor and myself to study on Vanaheim for a few years,” Loki told began. “Thor spent his spare time chasing the young Vanir girls, and I explored. I found all of this by accident, and spent many days alone beneath this decrepit temple. If we follow the spring, we’ll come to one of my favorite places on this realm.”

“What is it?” Jane prodded.

“You’ll see.”

They followed the spring through a winding tunnel system, the sound of the water getting even louder the further they went, and the mist starting to soak through their clothes. They didn’t speak, but the astrophysicist doubted that they would be able to hear each other even if they did. 

The tunnel eventually ended, and Loki threw an arm out in front of her to keep her from walking right off of the edge. 

Jane gasped as she saw the drop beneath them. The spring cascaded out of the tunnel and down into a small body of water. The drop was probably fifty feet, and sharp rocks jutted out directly beneath them. The moon loaned its silver light onto the water, making it look like liquid mercury spilling out over the rocks.

“We have to jump out so we don’t land on the rocks!” Loki shouted to her over the roar of the cascading spring.

“What? You can’t be serious!” she shouted back.

“Are you afraid?”

“No! Well… maybe a little bit.”

“Trust me.”

And so she did.

They jumped together, hand in hand, out and over the rocks. The wind rushed up to meet them, and for a moment it felt as though she could fly. The water enveloped them at the end of their flight, and Jane felt herself sink nearly to the very bottom of the pond. She pushed up from beneath her, and surfaced, catching her breath.

She laughed when she saw Loki in the water next to her. His raven hair was plastered to his face, and she reached over and pushed it back. His bright, green eyes smoldered with an intensity that made her feel weak. 

He pulled her to him, without a word and swam for the shore. The pond was small, and he carried her out of the water and onto the grass by the shore. He lay her down in the grass, and positioned his body over hers so that they were face to face.

Their clothes were soaked and clung to their bodies tightly. Jane could feel every inch of him against her. His desire for her pressed against her thighs, and she could feel her own body responding without her consent.

Loki leaned down and kissed her. It felt both different and the same. Her magic didn’t encourage the act this time, but she couldn’t breathe and couldn’t think while his lips were on hers. 

He claimed her completely, demanding every ounce of her attention, as if to remind her that she still belonged to him, and would always belong to him, with or without the bond.

His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth, and she allowed it, the kiss deepening into a primal battle of wills.

No matter how closely he held her, or how deeply they kissed, it was never enough. She craved him. She craved the way his body felt against hers. She craved the way he tasted. She craved his unending persistence in earning her affections. She craved all of him, and even his less savory characteristics were somewhat endearing to her now.

Loki could never be Thor, but Jane was slowly beginning to think that was what she liked the most about him. He was selfish, and so was she. He would not put the well being of Asgard before her, as Thor would. 

He finally broke the kiss and looked down at her, his bright, green eyes glinting with mischief.

“Run away with me, Jane,” he asked her softly, his lips caressing her neck with intent. “We would have to leave everything behind,” he mumbled against her. “We could run so far that no one would ever find us. I would take care of you, and it would just be the two of us. I could be whatever you need me to be.”

The breath left her and Jane’s mind reeled with the implications of what he was asking her. Her eyes caught the collar he still wore, and she sighed, believing she’d found the truth of it.

She tapped the collar so that he would understand. “Are you asking me to run with you, because you’re in love with me and can’t bear to live without me, or because you’re afraid to die?” 

Fear and displeasure flickered across his face, and she knew that she had hit the truth.

“I would prefer you came willingly,” Loki growled. “And of course I wish to live.”

“I understand,” Jane sighed, disappointment flooding her mind. “I want the very same thing. But I have to know… if it was not for this,” she tapped the collar again with her forefinger. “Would you still ask me to run with you?”

Loki’s lips stretched into a thin line, and he regarded her thoughtfully. “I would,” he finally said.

They stared at each other in silence for several minutes that felt like an eternity. Finally, it was Loki that spoke.

“Think about it, my dear,” he told her. “We can spend a brief time on Midgard so you can get your affairs in order if you must, but do not think for too long. My patience will not last forever.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly dawn when Jane made it back to her tree house. The sun was beginning to let its first rays peek through the darkness, giving the sky a blueish gray cast. 

She extracted her laptop from her space between spaces, unable to sleep until she removed some of the thoughts that bounced around her brain. Saying them out loud would hopefully allow her to think more clearly, and her video log was in desperate need of an update. 

The astrophysicist clicked record on the log, and began to pour out her thoughts to the computer.

“This is Jane Foster reporting on day ninety-three,” she began. “Things have taken a turn for the worst. I recently suffered a near death experience because of the Kree DNA inside me. I collapsed five days ago.”

She took a deep breath before continuing on. “Loki took me to a realm called Jotunheim, where their leader, Skadi, was able to revive me using Frost Giant magic. I am currently on a realm called Vanaheim, where there hasn’t seemed to be any progress on my sickness. No new news to report, except that I’m dying. So yeah….”

“I know this is not a diary, even if Loki seems to think it is,” she laughed. “But I need to make a decision, and I feel like if I talk through my options, I’ll be able to make sense of everything in my head right now.”

“Thor has asked me to marry him,” she continued. “And Loki has asked me to run away with him. The magic bond between Loki and I is broken, but I still desire him. I feel the damage was already done before the bond was broken… or maybe it would have come to this even without the bond. I don’t know.”

Jane worried her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she had not done in a very long time, and she sighed.

“I saw my future today, and Loki was in it, not Thor. If I were less stubborn, I would say that it has already been decided for me, but I refuse to believe that. I will choose what happens to me, and be it good or bad, I want it to be my choice.”

“Thor is the safer choice, obviously, but I don’t love him. I’ve come to the realization that I am in love with Loki. Crazy, right? The only problem is, I don’t think that he loves me. So I guess I have to decide what I’m more afraid of; dying alone, or not truly living.”

And there it was, the choice she had to make. 

She wished so badly that Darcy was there. She would know exactly what Jane needed to do.

The astrophysicist turned off her laptop and put it away, trying to see herself with a new introspect. What was it she was most afraid of?

She mulled over her options, trying to come to a decision. She finally made one, and she drifted off to sleep as the sun came up over the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Earth

Tony downed a glass of scotch as he typed the code into his computer. The liquid burned as it made its way down his throat, giving him a pleasant reprieve from his current train of thought.

“If you drink that any faster, you’re not going to be able to focus,” Pepper chastised as she came to sit beside him, a glass of white wine in her hands.

“My focus is unbreakable. I’m like a lion with a death grip on a zebra. Nothing’s going to make me break my focus.”

“Well, when you get tired of pretending you’re an African predator, you should come to bed. Are you even going to be able to find her anyways?”

He shot her a look that was meant to tell her that he didn’t appreciate her lack of trust in his skill.

“I went by her apartment,” Tony explained. “Her Black Widow suit is gone.”

“So….”

“So, when we were all brought together for the Avengers initiative, I didn’t know who I could trust and who I couldn’t, so I decided not to trust anyone. I placed trackers on their suits, nothing big, just barely visible chips with the technology to track them if I ever needed to. I haven’t needed to use it until now.”

“So you’re trying to track her through a chip you placed on her suit several years ago?” Pepper asked.

“Precisely.”

“How do you even know it still works?”

“Because Stark Industries manufactured it. And there it is,” he said, pointing to the screen.

A flashing red dot, appeared, along with a map, marking cities, streets, and landmarks. The dot was seemingly in the middle of nowhere, with only a few tiny landmarks to show its position.

“That can’t be right,” Tony mumbled. “She doesn’t know –“

“Doesn’t know what?” Pepper demanded. “What are you talking about?”

“The tracking device shows that Natasha is at the safe house.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Darcy woke up when her hot boy pillow moved without her consent.

“Mmmmm…” she grunted, pushing down on someone’s legs. “Stop moving. I’m asleep.”

He didn’t respond, but she felt him slip out from underneath her, and hear Erik’s voice saying something about a visitor. 

She cracked open her eyes, to see Bucky’s legs still beneath her head. He was awake, and listening, but he hadn’t moved from their position on the couch. Steve was on his feet, and talking to Erik quietly.

“I don’t know what it is,” she heard the astrophysicist say. “But it’s set off my sensors, and it’s just sitting there, I haven’t seen any movement in almost twenty minutes.”

“I’ll go check it out,” Steve said. “It’s probably nothing, but it never hurts to make sure.”

Darcy was awake now. She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Bucky moved so that she could lean on him in her now sitting position. “You’re going out there?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Steve answered. “I’ll be right back. Just going to make sure everything’s okay out there.”

He headed for the door, and opened it up to go outside.

“Wait,” Darcy stopped him before he could leave. Steve turned back to look at her expectantly. “Be careful,” she finished lamely.

He nodded, but she took comfort in the smile that stretched across his lips. Before she could say anything else, he was gone, leaving Darcy, Erik, and Bucky to anxiously await his return.

It felt like hours. Darcy fidgeted with her sweater, and then with Bucky’s t-shirt until he held her hand in his to get her to stop. Erik paced. When they heard the door of the safe house open, they all nearly jumped out of their skin.

Steve returned, and with him was a redhead dressed in black leather. Her clothes hugged her body in way that would make a supermodel jealous, Darcy recognized her as the Black Widow, and inwardly rejoiced. 

Perhaps S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent her to bring them back. Maybe it was finally safe to go home now.

The Black Widow locked eyes with her, and Darcy felt a shiver creep up her spine for reasons she couldn’t understand. 

“Darcy Lewis,” the redhead stated, her eyes never wavering. “And Erik Selvig,” she noted, her gaze moving to Erik. 

Darcy Lewis didn’t lose her composure easily, but something about the Black Widow was off, and she couldn’t shake the general anxiety she felt when the other woman stared her down. It was like she was looking at her, and looking through her all at the same time.

“Natasha’s told me that Hydra has been taken care of,” Steve told them, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile. “We can go home now and start our lives just like we talked about.”

“Steve – “ Darcy began, but her thoughts were cut short. 

The Black Widow hit him directly in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. She kicked at him, sweeping his legs out from under him, and he went down. She straddled him, her hands wrapping around his throat as he glanced up at her in surprise.

Before Darcy could talk some sense into herself she was moving. She plowed into the Black Widow, catching her off guard, and giving Steve a chance to escape. The redhead threw a hard punch that sent Darcy’s head reeling backwards. 

Everything spun after that. She vaguely felt the floor rise up to meet her, and the headache that was already beginning to cripple her senses. She watched Bucky throw the Black Widow into the nearest wall, and Erik calling someone on his satellite phone as though it were an out of body experience. 

“Buck, no! Don’t kill her!” she heard Steve shout as Bucky wrapped his metal arm tightly around the redhead’s throat, lifting her into the air. 

A bright purple light, slammed into Bucky’s chest, knocking him sideways against the wall.

Darcy tried to scream, but her body wasn’t responding to her thoughts. 

The man she recognized as Red Skull stepped through the now wrecked living room of the safe house, a strange box attached to his wrist.

Steve ran at him, but was met with the same fate as Bucky. Red Skull hit him squarely in the chest with his box weapon, and he hit the kitchen sink in the next room so hard that Darcy heard it crack. 

Bucky tried to get up, and she managed to let out a strangled scream as Red Skull hit him with his weapon again. He flew back into the wall, and slumped to the floor. This time he did not move.

The Black Widow grabbed Erik roughly by the arm, and squeezed until he cried out in pain. She dragged him across the room and towards the door. 

Red Skull lifted Darcy up, and she winced when he wrapped one of his hands tightly around her neck.

He growled at her, the sound almost like that of an animal, and a smirk played across his lips. 

“Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig,” he growled. “I have been looking for you for a very long time.”

“What are you going to do with us?” Darcy managed to ask, though her speech sounded slurred, even to her.

“Bait,” Red Skull responded simply. “Let us see if we can lure your friend Jane Foster back to Earth.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Vanaheim

It was afternoon when Thor came for her. She grumbled and dragged herself out of bed at the sound of his knocking, and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When she opened the door, Thor’s wide smile was there to greet her. He was dressed in his armor, his blond hair practically sparkling in the sunlight. He looked every bit the prince and warrior that he was.

“Hello, my Jane,” he beamed, his wide smile faltering as he took in her disheveled state. “Were the sleeping arrangements not agreeable to you?” he frowned, and she nearly laughed.

Not when your brother takes me on a tour of the realm in the middle of the night, she inwardly remarked.

Instead of telling him this, she merely responded with “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Ah, nerves,” he smiled. “Come with me.”

He took her hand in his and led her out into the woods as he had the day before. Jane’s heart pounded in her chest nervously, and the short walk they took through the trees seemed to last for hours instead of minutes. When they were well out of earshot from anyone who wished to pry, he finally addressed her.

Thor got down on one knee, taking both of her hands in his. His bright, blue eyes shone in earnest, and a broad smile lit up his handsome face.

“Have you considered my offer, Jane?” he asked her softly. “I would most honored if you would agree to be my wife and my queen.”

Jane could feel her hands shake and her resolve waver. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and before she could change her mind, she began to speak.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Loki wandered about the Vanir camp, partly searching for Jane, and partly trying to annoy his tail. 

Two Asgardian warriors had been given the task of keeping an eye on him. Nothing physically restraining, just constant observation, which he assumed was reported directly back to Thor. 

It had been easy enough to sneak out during the night, leaving a pile of blankets and feather pillows to fool them into believing he slept. During the day it was more difficult. 

The god of mischief climbed up the stairs, and ducked into Vanaheim’s great hall, hoping to perhaps lose his tail if there was a crowd. 

The second he stepped through the door his heart stopped.

The great hall was decorated in red and silver banners, and the tables were moved to one side of the hall for an event. Obsidian vases of white flowers sat on every table, and a small helm designed like Thor’s sat on a silver dias in the center of the hall. 

Sif scowled from one of the tables, looking more irritable than usual, while Volstagg and Hogun laughed and hung up another red banner on the walls.

“What’s going on here?” Loki asked before he could stop himself.

Volstagg turned around to face him, and knowing grin on his face. “Thor and Jane Foster are to be married on the morrow,” he explained. “He proposed to her yesterday, and they’re out together right now.”

“He proposed to her? And she said yes?”

“Well, I should think so,” Volstagg snorted. “Thor wouldn’t ask us to put a wedding together if it wasn’t going to happen.”

Loki felt the air leave his lungs, and a sense of losing control overtook him. For a moment he was unable to do or say anything as he tried to process the information he’d just heard.

Thor had proposed to Jane. She said yes. They were getting married tomorrow.

The words repeated over and over in his head, driving him to madness. Betrayal and jealousy crippled him, accumulating in his chest until he exploded in a fit of rage.

The table nearest to him was overturned before he could regain his composure, and the obsidian vase shattered into a thousand pieces, white flowers scattering across the wooden floor. 

He stood there seething for a moment, while Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif openly stared at him, their mouths agape. The god of mischief clenched his hands into fists, and walked away without a word. 

Outside the great hall, everything was far too bright, and the Vanir warriors were far too merry. The sound of their laughter grated on his nerves, and he fought the urge to hurt them for their happiness.

“Prince Loki,” a woman’s voice called out to him, capturing his attention. He looked down, and saw Vanaheim’s queen at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him. 

Mischa had grown up since he had last seen her. Her dark hair was pulled away from her face in a braided bun, and her brown eyes were accentuated by dark makeup. She wore a tight leather dress, and the crown of Vanaheim sat atop her head, a stone missing from its center.

“Walk with me, Loki,” she commanded, a slight smile playing across her lips. “I have a proposition for you.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Thor,” Jane began hesitantly. “You’re incredible. You turned my life upside down the day you fell from the sky, and I’m so glad to have met you. I love you very dearly, and I don’t regret a moment of our time together.”

The thunder god brightened at her words, and she hated herself for what she had to say next.

“But I’m not in love with you,” she continued, grimacing at the hurt that filled his eyes. “I thought I was for a long time, but I was just infatuated with you. It’s not every day a lonely fringe scientist gets swept off of her feet by an Asgardian prince. How could I not be smitten?”

“But then you left, and you didn’t come back for two years,” Jane said softly. Thor stood and she could feel his grip on her hands falter. “And then you left again when I needed you the most. You left me with Loki while you went to attend to Asgard’s affairs. I’ve given our relationship a whole lot of thought since then. I’m not angry with you for doing what you had to do, but I can’t forget that you left me.”

“Jane,” Thor interrupted her. “Loki has poisoned your mind with his pretty words. If he’s promised you love and devotion, he is lying to you.”

“This isn’t about Loki!” Jane nearly shouted. “First of all, I’m offended that you believe I would be so easily influenced. Second, stop pretending that this is some sort of pissing contest between the two of you, because it’s not. This is about us. Even if Loki was out of the picture, I would still make the same choice.”

“I wish I had not been foolish enough to leave you in his care,” the thunder god mused.

“The outcome would still have been the same,” the astrophysicist assured him. “I’m selfish, Thor. You have a duty to your realm, but I can’t bring myself to be okay with that. Being second in your life isn’t enough for me. I want more, and you deserve better. You need a woman who is less selfish and more understanding.”

“There are no other women like you, Jane,” Thor lamented. “It is difficult for me to accept your decision, because I love you.”

“You don’t love me,” Jane sighed. “You were banished to Earth, and I was there to shelter you and help you figure things out. You love the idea of me, because I was there for you when you were vulnerable, but you don’t really know me. We’ve spent, what? A total of six days together? How could you possibly know me in that amount of time?”

“Do you love him?” Thor asked suddenly, catching her off guard. He didn’t have to say Loki’s name. They both knew exactly who he was talking about.

“I do.”

“Even with your bond removed?”

“Yes.”

“Norns take us all,” the thunder god mumbled, releasing her hands for the first time since they had ventured into the woods. “He is using you. He has been all along. I promised him Asgard’s throne in exchange for your life. That is why he has continually protected you. He is not looking out for you, he is looking out for himself. Choosing him will only bring you heartbreak.”

“Then I will accept the heartbreak and move on, when or if it occurs,” Jane responded, steadfast in her resolve. “My life is ticking down by the second, and it’s far too short to waste time wondering what could have been if I’d been brave enough to fight for what I wanted.”

“Loki will ruin you,” Thor mumbled. “He ruins all he touches.”

“Then I will be ruined, for I don’t want to live without him.”

Thor said nothing, because there was nothing else to say. 

“Can you forgive me for hurting you?” Jane finally asked, fearing the answer, but needing him to understand that she had never wanted to break his heart.

Thor inhaled sharply, his brow smoothing, and a poor attempt at a smile pulling at his lips. “You have my forgiveness now and forever, my Jane,” he assured her, though she could see the pain in his eyes and she hated herself for being the cause of it. “Can we still be friends?”

“Of course,” she replied immediately, moving to embrace him. He let her, and the astrophysicist wrapped her arms around his midsection tightly, nearly laughing when her fingers wouldn’t touch.

“I love you, Jane, and I am always here for you.”

“I’m always here for you too,” she whispered, afraid her voice might crack if she spoke any louder. “And I will always love you dearly.”

“Skadi told me that you’re a warrior now,” Thor smiled as he finally pulled away from her embrace. This time the smile was real.

“Yeah,” Jane returned his grin. “Crazy huh? I’ve gone from running people over with my car to killing magical creatures ten times my size.”

She began to tell him stories of her travels with Loki, and as they talked and laughed, she began to hold out hope that maybe everything would work out after all.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki and Mischa sat atop one of Vanaheim’s scout towers, overlooking the ruined city. The queen had been silent since they had arrived, and Loki was growing tired of waiting on her to speak. She had promised him a proposition, but as of yet, he had heard nothing from her.

“My mother’s dream was to restore Vanaheim to its former glory,” she began slowly. “She died trying though. The stone she used was rumored to be able to return anyone or anything to its original state, so she used it, but she couldn’t control it.”

“What sort of stone was this?” Loki asked in interest, finally bringing himself to look at her.

“The Allfather called it an infinity stone. It’s supposedly one of the most powerful items in all the realms. Too powerful, really.”

“Where could I find it?” the god of mischief pressed. “I would like to look at it.”

Mischa shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. It was stolen from me over a week ago.”

He frowned, and she turned to face him. “I didn’t bring you here to talk about stones long gone. I asked to speak with you, because like my mother, I carry the dream of restoring Vanaheim to its former glory. Our realm is weak and ill prepared to handle any real threat. That much has been shown to me by this Chitauri invasion. That’s where you come in.”

“And how exactly do I fit into your plans for a stronger Vanaheim?” Loki asked, amused.

“I need your magic,” Mischa answered, skipping straight to the point. “I want you to share it with me like you did with the mortal.”

“No.”

“Perhaps you will be more open to the idea when you hear what I have to offer you,” she tried again.

“I doubt that.” He saw the anger in her eyes at his dismissal, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“It has come to my attention that Odin intends to execute you. Perhaps I could ensure that never happens.”

Okay, so she had his attention now. He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. “Best of luck to you with that.”

“I do not lie,” Mischa continued. “I can not only keep you from the gallows, but I can give you a crown as well. I am queen of Vanaheim now, and I am in need of a king. I have not yet promised my hand to any man. Marry me, and Odin will not be able to touch you. You could rule the realm at my side, or travel if you wish. You may even take a lover if it suits you. I only ask that you give me your magic, and provide me with heirs that carry your magic as well.”

Loki stared at her, unsure of her proposition’s validity.

Mischa smirked. “I don’t know why you would even have to think about it. Unless of course, you feel that you are defective, and cannot provide me with heirs…”

“I assure you that all of my equipment is in proper working order,” Loki growled. 

“Good,” the queen smiled. “I want your magic so that I can restore Vanaheim to its former glory, and you want freedom and a crown. You help me, and I will help you. Agree to this, and we both win. What say you, Silvertongue? Do we have a deal?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanos’ Sanctuary

His lover came to him with a scowl on her beautiful face, and concern in her dark eyes. 

“I did not expect you back so soon,” Thanos remarked. “Though I am pleased with your presence all the same.”

Hela’s scowl deepened, her lips pressing together in a line so thin they were nearly invisible. “You will not be so pleased to see me, when you learn of the reason for my visit,” she said.

“All is going well. What could possibly displease me?” the Mad Titan smirked. “Bring your troubles to me, woman, so that I may lay them to rest.”

“I have had a vison,” the goddess of death began slowly. “And in it you perish.”

“Oh? Tell me about this vision. Perhaps you have seen it incorrectly.”

“I am never wrong!” she spat. “The future has shifted, and you will die.”

“What is the manner of my death?”

“I have seen you with Loki of Asgard. You drop to the floor, and he stands over you grinning as the life leaves you.”

“Loki is a coward,” Thanos growled. “He lacks the spine to take my life, even if he was capable of such a thing.”

“But he does,” Hela insisted. “I have seen it. It will come to pass.”

“No. I will not allow him the chance,” he stated coldly. “Once I take Asgard, I will kill him, and I will make him scream for mercy. You will see. Once all of the stones are together, we will have nothing to fear.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

Thor was beyond drunk when Sif found him. He slumped over one of the tables in the great hall, the decorations that should have been for his wedding still hanging, adding salt to his wounds.

“I’d offer you a drink,” Sif snorted as she sat down next to him. “But I don’t think you need any more.”

The thunder god groaned. “She does not love me, Sif,” he lamented. “She is in love with Loki.” He spat his brother’s name as though it was poison. “Where do I go from here?”

“You move on,” she told him simply. “She is only one woman in nine realms. There are others.”

“She said I do not know her. I do know her, Sif.”

“What is her favorite color?” Sif asked him.

“Huh?”

“You heard me. What is her favorite color?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Favorite food? Nervous habit? Biggest flaw?”

“What is the point of this interrogation?” Thor growled, slamming a fist down on the table.

“The point is that you cannot answer the questions. You think you know Jane Foster, but you don’t really know her.”

Thor grumbled, but he did not argue. He couldn’t argue with Sif’s logic. She had a way of putting things in a different perspective that was easier for him to understand. 

“Come on,” Sif said softly. “Let’s get you back to your quarters.”

She wrapped an arm around his waist and began to lift him from the table. He let her. She led him out of the great hall, and away from the decorations that should have been for his wedding. He wanted to cry out in frustration, but he would not do so in front of Sif. She would think less of him for his weakness.

“It will get better,” she promised as she led him across the camp. “You will see.”

And he certainly hoped she right, because he didn’t see how it could get any worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki paced his confines like a tiger in a cage. With every passing moment his anger intensified.

How dare HIS Jane throw aside his affections so easily. How dare she marry Thor after all they had been through together? He had nearly lost his life for her on Jotunheim, and she thanked him by tossing him aside the first chance she got.

His blood boiled with anger at her dismissal.

Jane Foster had never intended to run with him, but she had no problem arousing him, he thought bitterly. Her touches, her laughter, her glances that set him on fire. What a temptress his awkward little astrophysicist had turned out to be. 

He would not allow her to tease him so, and then toss him aside. His affections thus far had proved to be humiliating, and he would not stand for it.

Loki curled his fingers into fists, and ground his teeth together in anger. 

He would not stand for this treatment at all.

A smirk settled over his lips as he suddenly decided what he would do about it. He intended to pay Jane Foster one last visit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jane worked on her EMP device tirelessly. She was making excellent progress. And she would have it finished in a day or two. She worked until she couldn’t focus anymore, before putting the device back in her space between spaces.

She sat for a moment, sighing at the mess her life had become. Thor had invited her to feast with him, but she had declined. While they were attempting to be friends, her rejection was still too raw. They both needed time to let the wounds from their relationship heal. She owed him at least that much.

Jane sighed again, and got up to go to bed. She’d had a long day, and her adventures the night before weren’t helping. She intended to go to bed, and sort the mess that was her life out in the morning, but a dark figure standing in her doorway had her breath catching in her throat.

Loki glared at her, his bright, green eyes dancing with an anger she didn’t know the cause of. She barely had time to whisper his name before he stalked towards her, his boots making a soft clicking noise on the wood floor.

The wild anger in his eyes gave her pause, and she took a step back.

He moved in until her back touched the wall behind her, and he boxed her in with an arm on either side of her body. Jane could feel her heartbeat quicken as he glared at her. She was not afraid of him, not truly anyway, but his behavior was making her very nervous. 

“I grow tired of our games, Jane Foster,” Loki growled. “There will be no more teasing. You will tell me to leave, or you will give yourself to me.”

Jane gasped as his eyes bored right through her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face as he stared her down, waiting for her to make a choice.

“Choose now, Jane. I grow impatient with your indecision.”

The astrophysicist took a deep breath, and uttered the words that would change the outcome of your future. 

“Don’t go.”

His lips met hers with a hunger that took her breath away. He was not gentle. Everything about his kiss was frenzied and desperate. Jane kissed him back, reveling in the feel of his lips against hers.

He pulled her forward and into his chest, holding her body tightly against his, while his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. She let him in, and their tongues dueled for control, lips and teeth clashing in an effort to get closer to each other.

She could feel him stiffen against her, and she could feel a wetness forming between her legs in response. 

The god of mischief grasped the edges of her t-shirt and lifted it up, only breaking their kiss to pull the shirt off over her head. He discarded it, throwing it onto the floor, and pressed his lips to her neck.

He kissed her there, trailing his lips from her neck to her throat, and down to her cleavage, using his tongue and teeth on the sensitive skin there. 

Jane shivered in pleasure beneath his lips, digging her fingers into the back of his shirt. He removed her bra easily, and discarded it with her t-shirt.

The astrophysicist froze as he looked her over, his eyes sweeping her curves with a smoldering intensity. His lips were soon on her once again, eliciting a gasp of surprise from her.

He kissed, licked, and nipped at her breasts and stomach, all the way down to the top of her jeans. Loki reached for her belt, and she pushed his hands away, earning her an almost animalistic growl from her soon to be lover. 

“My turn,” she said simply, as he fingers found the hem of his tunic. He helped her pull it up and over his head, since she was not tall enough to do it on her own. 

Jane had seen him shirtless before, but she took a moment to appreciate his body. He was all lean muscle, his chest a well-built expanse of pale skin. He was covered in scars from his punishment in Jotunheim, and it was difficult to find a spot on his torso that wasn’t flecked with healing, pink skin. Several large bruises colored the skin over his ribs, their dark color a stark contrast to his pale complexion.

She touched him boldly, running her fingers over the raised scars with a feeling of sadness. He would be marked forever because of her.

Jane pressed her lips to one of the scars, feeling it in a different sort of way. She kissed his chest, letting her lips discover the difference of texture between the smooth, pale skin, and the rough scar tissue.

She felt him shift beneath her, his fingers tangling in her hair as she kissed him from his chest to his hips. She reached for his belt, and unbuckled it easily. His erection strained obviously against his pants, and she pulled down his zipper to free it from its confines.

Emboldened, Jane reached beneath his undergarments and wrapped her hand around his length. 

Loki groaned at her touch, and moved his hands to grasp her ass tightly. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing their bare chests together. 

He walked with her wrapped around him until his knees hit the bed, and he deposited her onto the surface with care. The god of mischief unbuckled her belt, and pulled off her jeans, and then her underwear, discarding them with her other clothes. He stood above her, his lips quirking into a smile as he memorized every intimate part of her naked body.

“You are exquisite, Jane Foster,” Loki breathed. “I shall remember you like this always.”

She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as he hungrily took in her very exposed form.

“Take your pants off,” the astrophysicist commanded him, trying to sound braver than she felt.

Loki cocked a brow and gave her a wicked grin. “I would have you beg for me, Jane Foster,” he smirked.

She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest, which most likely looked ridiculous considering she was naked. “I don’t beg.”

“Is that so?” he grinned wickedly. “Perhaps I can change your mind.”

Loki crawled onto the bed with her, and hovered over her body, his hands on either side of her hips. He winked at her, and then he bowed his head and began to kiss the inside of her hips, his raven hair splaying out across her stomach, and his lips dangerously close to the area between her legs that seemed to become more and more wet with each passing moment. 

He dipped down without warning, and she learned very quickly why he was called “Silvertongue.” 

He moved his lips and tongue in a way that had Jane wanting to scream, the pleasure within her building until she was only raw nerves. She gripped the sheets tightly and arched her back as the nerves in her lower abdomen coiled more and more tightly with the pleasure he gave her.

Loki took her over the edge, the coiled pleasure within her unraveling, and Jane panted his name as her fists gripped the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. When he was satisfied with her response, the god of mischief leaned back on his knees, leaving the astrophysicist hot, bothered, and panting heavily.

“Beg for me, Jane,” he commanded her. “Beg for me, and I will give you pleasure that exceeds anything you’ve ever experienced. When I am finished with you, you will never take another man into your bed, because they will never be enough.”

“Please,” Jane whimpered, indulging his ego in exchange for more of what was shaping up to be the best sex she’d ever had. “Please, Loki.”

He grinned, his smile alone lighting the nerve endings in her body on fire. The god of mischief kicked his boots off, and his pants and undergarments soon followed, leaving him completely bare before her.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Donald Blake had nothing on Loki, she thought as she took in all of him.

Loki smirked. “You like what you see?”

“Well it’s not the biggest in all the nine realms,” she said playfully.

“I beg to differ,” Loki snorted. “But even if it’s not, looks are secondary to performance, and I am quite the performer.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

He growled with pleasure, his smirk widening into a crooked grin, and his green eyes dancing with excitement. He positioned himself over her, his body situated between her legs, and plundered her mouth with his own.

Loki pressed his naked body against hers, his manhood teasing her entrance. He continued to kiss her, rubbing himself against her gently, until Jane nearly went mad from his teasing.

Just when she was about to scream in frustration, he entered her in one smooth motion.

Jane gasped, earning a pleased chuckle from Loki. 

He moved against her with purpose, each thrust building pleasure inside of her. She closed her eyes, her arms winding around the smooth skin of his back unbidden, and her nerves on fire with pleasure. 

Loki wrapped his arms beneath her, and lifted her up as he thrusted, pulling her halfway onto his lap while still managing to stay inside her. 

“Look at me, Jane,” the god of mischief commanded her as he rocked into her once again. 

She opened her eyes to meet his, and moaned as he moved his hands to her hips and thrust into her to the hilt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his raven hair. 

“Loki,” she gasped, and he moved against her harder, gripping her hips so tightly that she was certain she would bruise. The pleasure coiled within her lower body once again, every thrust bringing her closer and closer to release.

Loki became more frantic with his movements, and his soft breaths against her neck turned to pants. She could feel the coiled pleasure within her unwinding just as the god of mischief let out a gutteral growl. They climaxed together, Jane moaning his name as he spilled himself inside of her.

When it was over, they didn’t move for some time. Jane stayed on his lap, and Loki held her close, still buried inside of her.

“Jane,” he mumbled softly as he kissed her, his lips soft and far less desperate than they had been on his arrival. His eyes were hooded, tired and satisfied from their lovemaking, and a slight grin twitched at the corners of his mouth.

When they could sit upright no longer, they lay together in her bed, both of them naked and their bodies entwined. Jane’s head lay on Loki’s chest, and his arms wrapped around her tightly. They didn’t speak. They didn’t need to. They just lay together in the treetops of Vanaheim until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	20. Asgard - Fallen Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Hate me today. Hate me tomorrow. Hate me for all the things I didn’t do for you. Hate me in ways, yeah, ways hard to swallow. Hate me so you can finally see what’s good for you.

-Hate Me

Blue October

Chapter 20: Asgard – Fallen Prince

Vanaheim

Jane awoke to an empty bed. She was naked, the sheets of the bed strewn haphazardly onto the floor, but Loki was nowhere to be found. The only evidence she had that he had even been there were the bruises that were beginning to form on her hips, and the sore and sticky feeling between her legs.

Reluctantly, Jane dragged herself out of bed and found her clothes folded neatly and waiting for her on the dresser beside the bed. She retrieved them, showered, and dressed, before heading out of her tree house and towards the great hall. 

She ran into Thor on her way across the camp. He was talking with some of the Vanir warriors, their laughter ringing loudly in the morning air.

“Jane!” he greeted as soon as he saw her. He smiled, but even from a distance she could see the pain in his eyes and she hated herself for hurting him. “Come and join me for breakfast!”

She approached him, returning his smile as best as she could. He offered her his arm, and she took it, linking her elbow with his. Things were awkward between them, but he was trying to be friends, and she appreciated the gesture. 

The walk to the great hall was short, and she was relieved when Thor released her so they could climb the staircase. At the top, Vanir warriors and Asgardians alike were congregating in the hall, their voices buzzing with excitement. 

“What’s going on?” she heard Thor ask on of the men, and she was vaguely aware when the man responded.

“Queen Mischa has chosen a husband,” the Vanir man answered joyfully. “Vanaheim will have a king once again.”

Jane walked away, searching the crowd for Loki. After their night together and his disappearance this morning, she desperately needed to talk with him. She was nervous and unsure of what exactly was between them. They had left so much unsaid, but the way he had touched her… She shivered at the thought of his lips on her, wanting more. 

The crowd around her had a few familiar faces, but most of the men and women she had never seen before. Her Loki was not among them. 

Queen Mischa entered the room from the other side of the tree house and the crowd went silent. She was beautiful, all long limbs and graceful gait beneath leather and armor. Loki entered at her side, his own armor donned and a smirk on his face.

The astrophysicist felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of him, memories of him from the night before coloring her cheeks a bright pink. 

His eyes swept over the crowd and fell on her. His smirk faltered, and he blinked twice as though he were confused. 

“Vanaheim and Asgard!” Mischa shouted so that all who were present could hear. “I have an announcement to make! I have chosen a king to rule at my side, and to unite our two great realms. Loki of Asgard is to be my husband and your king. We will wed on the eve of the harvest moon, and all of Vanaheim will swear fealty to him. Long live Vanaheim! Long live the king!”

The crowd around her fell to one knee and repeated their queen. “Long live Vanaheim! Long live the king!”

Only Jane stood, and Loki’s gaze never left her, not even when the men and women of Vanaheim bowed before him. His bright green eyes searched hers, as if trying to speak without words, and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

She couldn’t breathe. The air in her lungs turned to ice, and stabbed through her chest. She blinked back tears. She didn’t notice when Thor found her, or when he placed an arm around her shoulder in gentle support. She didn’t know she was crying until one lone tear slipped down her cheek. She opened her mouth to scream in anger, but no sound came out. Her vision swam and her breath came out in desperate pants. Jane’s heart broke into a thousand pieces as she realized the man she loved was marrying another woman and there was nothing she could do about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Tony landed at the safe house, his arm cannons ready to fire at the slightest sign of a disturbance. The tracking beacon on Natasha had flashed over the safe house for nearly half an hour before moving again. When it did move it had been fast, and now the tracker showed her to be somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

He had nearly followed her, but his instinct told him to come here first. Something wasn’t right. 

He made his way around the property and into the safe house. It was dark inside, the quiet nearly suffocating.

“Hello?” he called out. “Anybody here? Cap? Darcy?”

Silence.

He reached for the light switch and flicked it on. Disaster greeted him. The living room was trashed, the couch flipped over, and the table broken in half. There were several human sized holes in the wall. A dark figure was slumped in the floor, drywall sprinkled over his still form. Tony almost didn’t recognize him in a t-shirt and jeans, but Bucky Barnes was unmistakable up close. 

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath as he searched for the others. 

He found Steve in the kitchen, his body still against a smashed counter and sink. Water dripped from a cracked line, and the floor around him was a giant puddle. He fell to his knees, and immediately felt for a pulse. 

“Wake up, Cap,” he said softly as he placed his middle and forefinger over the other man’s neck. He could feel a weak pulse, and it gave him hope. 

“Jarvis,” he commanded his suit. “Call nine-one-one, Pepper, and S.H.I.E.L.D. in that order. Tell them where I am and tell them to get here as quickly as they can.”

“As you wish,” the AI responded before cutting out.

“Hang in there, Cap,” he coaxed. “You have to live. I can’t be the hero, that’s all you. I just want to be a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I can’t be Captain America. The world needs you. America needs you. I need you.”

The only response he got was a slight twitch of Steve’s hands and a single deep breath, but it was enough. He was going to make it. 

Tony stayed with Steve until the paramedics arrived by helicopter. His friend was in no condition to answer questions, and the Iron Man was left wondering what had become of Darcy and Dr. Selvig, and more importantly, what had become of Natasha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

The magnificent palace that had wowed her on her first visit was sickening now, the golds and whites too bright for her current mood, and the marble floors too beautiful.

Jane felt sick, actually physically sick, as though she might vomit at any moment. She didn’t want to be here. She wanted to go home, eat ice cream out the tub with Darcy, and cry until every tear she possessed was spent.

Thor walked in step beside her, daring a glance at her from time to time. He was still hurt, but she could read a few new emotions in his eyes since they had made the jump to Asgard. Those emotions were pity and hope, neither of which she liked. 

Loki and Mischa walked behind them, followed by Volstagg and Sif. The astrophysicist could feel Loki’s eyes boring into her back as they moved. She refused to acknowledge his presence, the sharp pain in her chest a constant reminder of her place. She was nothing to him, and therefore he would be nothing to her. Her resolve to hate him was the only thing that kept her going, but even then her heart was shredded. The damage had already been done.

The doors to the throne room opened before them, and Jane and her party entered to find the Allfather seated on Asgard’s throne. He held Gungnir in his right hand, and he looked upon them curiously as they came to stand before him. 

“Father,” Thor greeted as he kneeled. 

Sif, Volstagg, and Mischa kneeled as well, and Jane gradually followed suit. Loki was forced to kneel when a staff made contact with the backs of his knees. 

“Jane Foster,” Odin mused, his gaze landing on her. “I thought you would have been dead by now. It is somewhat surprising to see you alive and well in my presence.”

“Perhaps you’ve underestimated my strength,” Jane bit back, unable to keep the ire from her voice. She stared him down, challenging him with her eyes to insult her mortality once more.

He looked at her strangely, his grip on Gungnir tightening noticeably. “Perhaps I have.”

“Father,” Thor interrupted the tension between them. “Jane Foster is here because she wishes to return to Midgard, and no longer needs Loki’s assistance.”

“Ah, yes… the collar. I’d almost forgotten,” Odin mused. “I’ll have Eir rework it so that Loki is bound to Asgard instead. Jane Foster will be free to go as soon as this afternoon, though she may stay for a day or two if she wishes, and Loki will be confined to the dungeons until justice can be dispensed.”

“Allfather,” Queen Mischa cut in. “May I speak?”

“You may.”

“I have come to inform you that I have asked Prince Loki for his hand in marriage, and he has accepted. I feel that a union between us would unite our realms, and be beneficial to all. We wish to wed on the eve of the harvest moon as is Vanir tradition.”

“And you just assumed that I would allow Loki to leave Asgard without repercussions for his actions?” Odin growled. “Do you think me a dimwitted fool?”

“I think you a father,” Mischa replied coldly. “And what father would wish to see his son beheaded? I am extending an out to you, Allfather. Let me take Loki off your hands. You will not be forced to deliver justice to your son, and I will have what I want as well. We both win.”

Some of Odin’s anger bled away, to be replaced by wariness. “Are you certain that you wish to take Loki as your husband? His character is… questionable at best.”

“I am certain,” Mischa answered. “Loki possesses magic, and has the ability to bestow that magic on another. I wish to raise Vanaheim to its former glory, and ensure that future generations are able to learn and use magic.”

“I see,” Odin grunted. “Very well then, you have my permission and my blessing. Loki is to stay here on Asgard until the wedding occurs to ensure that he does not run. This is non negotiable. In the meantime, you may stay as long as you like. You are a guest on our realm.”

“I understand. Thank you for your blessing, and your hospitality. I shall stay a few days to ensure all formalities are observed, but then I must return to my realm.”

“Very well then,” Odin bowed his head and struck Gungnir twice on the marble floor. “So it’s settled. We shall celebrate the prince’s betrothal this evening with a traditional Asgardian hog hunt and feast. May the alliance between Asgard and Vanaheim prosper. Leave me for now, all of you. I have much to think on.”

They stood, and Thor led Jane out of the throne room. Even then, she could feel Loki’s eyes on her back as she left, but she refused to look at him. She understood now why he had betrayed her, but that knowledge didn’t make it hurt any less.

“Since you are to stay here for the day, would you like to ride out and see Asgard with me? It would be a far sight better than staying in the palace all day.”

Jane did not want to lead him on, but he seemed so eager as his bright, blue eyes fixed on her, and she found herself wanting to ride with him. She and Thor had agreed to remain friends after all, and this was a fairly harmless outing. Besides, she found herself needing to get away from the palace, and away from him. At least until she knew what to say when she finally did confront him.

Her decision made, she gave Thor the most genuine smile she could muster. “When do we leave?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki crept through the courtyard outside of Asgard’s palace, invisible to all. He had not been put back in his cell due to the arrangement between himself and the queen of Vanaheim, which was a relief, but that still did not mean that he would be free to go wherever he liked. And his current destination would most certainly raise some eyebrows. 

Idunn’s orchard loomed ahead, and he regarded it strangely. The usually full trees were nearly devoid of all leaves, their branches looking thin and sickly in the bright afternoon light. Idunn herself stood among the trees, her long, golden hair spilling down her back. She wore a wreath in her hair made of leaves, and an ivory shift-like dress that was also garnished with leaves. She pruned the tress, oblivious to his existence, and hummed an Asgardian tune about love.

Loki slipped into the orchard through the wrought iron fence with ease, and searched the nearest trees for apples. He found a few immediately, but they were not what he expected. 

Instead of plump apples wrapped in bright red and yellow skin, he found shriveled, brown fruits. They were barely recognizable as they folded in on themselves in death. He scoured one tree and then another, finding all of the apples to look the same.

“You can show yourself, Silvertongue,” Idunn said absently as she pruned. “I know that you are there.”

The god of mischief flickered back into view, giving the goddess a forced smile. She turned to look at him, laying her shears down next to one of the trees. 

“You won’t find any apples here,” she sighed. 

“What happened to them all?”

“A week ago the trees started dying, and the apples shriveled up the day before yesterday. I’ve been trying to save them, but nothing is working.”

“Is a blight upon us?” Loki asked as he reached out to inspect one of the dying apples. It nearly broke apart in his hands.

“This is no blight,” Idunn told him coldly. “It is poison.”

“Poison?”

“Aye. And a nasty one at that.”

“How do you know?”

“I have spent several millennium tending to these trees, Prince Loki,” she seethed. “I have seen drought, blight, and pestilence. Never have I seen this. This was intentional, and when I find out who was responsible, they will suffer for this deed.”

“Why would anyone want to poison the apples?” the god of mischief asked skeptically. “It makes no practical sense.”

“Believe me, my prince. I’ve been asking myself the same question for near a week now, and I don’t have an answer.”

“What happens now?”

“The apples are finished,” Idunn explained. “I cannot save them. They hold nothing but mortality now. I will dig the trees up, and plant new trees from the seeds of last year’s crop. It will take several centuries for the new trees to come to fruition, but eventually they will.”

“Do you have any apples left over from last year’s crop?” Loki asked, grasping at straws.

“I am sorry,” Idunn sighed. “I intended to save one of these for Jane Foster. I had heard she would most likely wed Thor, and knew that she would need one, but now I have nothing for her. I have heard word that you’ve been traveling with her as well. Do you care for her?”

“I do,” Loki admitted without thought.

“I am truly sorry for you both. I wish I could be of assistance, but there is nothing I can do.”

And that was the story of his travels with Jane. There was seemingly nothing that anyone could do. He supposed the news wouldn’t hurt so badly if he could do something, anything to help her, but even he was useless in this endeavor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Earth

“What the hell kind of place is this?” Darcy growled as several of Hydra’s men led them down a very creepy hallway. 

Everything was metal. Everything. Metal doors, metal floor, metal Hydra minion bunk beds. Her ears kept popping, and her balance sucked too. She had nearly ran into four different walls already, and they had been there less than a day. She stomped loudly on the metal floor, and felt one of her captors shove a pistol firmly between her shoulder blades.

“Geez, lighten up. Don’t you guys ever smile, or nod, or even speak. Don’t you know English or am I going to have to speak German to you? Ihre mutter saugt schweine*. I think that means I can’t speak German. I don’t know. I heard it on a TV show once. Seriously guys, where are we?”

“Darcy!” Erik warned. 

“It’s bad enough you guys had to drug us, so we wouldn’t know where we are,” Darcy continued. “Well I guess it wasn’t that bad. I slept for like eighteen hours, and had the most fantastic dream about Steve and Bucky playing strip pool with me, but that’s beside the point. I have rights!”

“You don’t have rights anymore,” one of their captors said. He opened a metal door on the hallway, and shoved both of them inside. “And I don’t appreciate you insulting my mother. She is a nice lady.”

“So you do speak English!” Darcy exclaimed. “I knew it!”

He slammed the door shut, locking the two of them inside a small metal compartment. A tiny metal bunk bed was riveted in place against the wall, and a toilet and sink were the only other items in the room. 

Erik sat down on the bottom bunk and sighed, placing his head in his hands. Darcy paced their small, metal quarters, thinking out loud.

“We have to figure out where we are, and we have to find a way to let Steve and Bucky know. I’m sure they’re looking for us right now.”

“They’re dead, Darcy,” Erik tried. “They’re not coming to rescue us. We’re just going to have to survive and try to escape if we ever get a chance.”

“I refuse to believe my boys are dead,” she stated flatly. “They’re alive, and I’ll hear no other nonsense. Now come on, help me find out where we are.”

Their room offered no clues, so Darcy took to listening at the door, hoping to catch a conversation outside about where they were located. She listened for quite some time, learning a few interesting tidbits as Hydra’s men passed by. 

Someone named Chris was having a party in his room tonight, and there would be vodka. Alyssa and Aidan slept together last weekend. Mary was not pleased. Wifi hadn’t been available in over three weeks. The food tasted like diesel. Red Skull killed a man with nothing but a pencil, and Red Skull was having relations with Baron Von Strucker, allegedly.

Nothing of value. 

She was about to stop listening and try to get the crick out of her neck, when she heard a halfway decent conversation outside of the door.

“They bring us down here for weeks!” a whiny sounding man complained. “They don’t tell us why, they just put us on this ship and we have to go. I haven’t spoken to my wife or daughter in near a month, and I can’t get any cell phone service. Surely we’ll have to stop soon. We can’t keep going like this, and the depth is killing me.”

She vaguely heard another man offer the first some anti-nausea medication, but she was no longer listening. The wheels in her head were turning, and when she finally came to a conclusion, she didn’t like it at all.

“I think I know where we are,” she told Erik suddenly. “Well sort of any way. I think we’re on a submarine.”

 

*”Ihre mutter saugt schweine” literally means” your mother suckles pigs”. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Thor and Jane had taken a pair of horses from the stables of Asgard and rode out side by side. He sat atop a massive white horse that was so large it actually managed to dwarf the thunder god. Jane rode on a red and white horse that insisted on stopping for a mouthful of grass every five minutes. The going was slow, and Thor laughed at her as she tried to control her unruly mount, but after several hours they managed to make it to a large rock face with a river that ran beside it.

The rocks rose up from the ground and seemed to touch the sky, their jagged edges making for a treacherous climb if one wished to scale them.

“Loki and I used to play here when we were children,” Thor informed her, the nostalgia bringing a smile to his face. “We would fish in the river and try to climb the rocks to the top. “I would always haul in more fish, but he was the better climber.”

He laughed suddenly, his voice a deep and pleasant timbre. “Once he played a terrible joke on Mother. He enchanted several hundred frogs so that they would take up residence in her closet. As soon as she opened the door to retrieve her favorite dress, they jumped out.”

He laughed again, a genuine smile lighting up his face. “She screamed so loudly the men at the tavern heard her, and it took weeks to get all of the frogs out of the palace. Loki shifted into a goat and came here to climb. I didn’t see hide nor hair of him until well after the incident.”

Jane smiled in spite of her anger with him. “It sounds like you two had a fun childhood.”

“We did,” the thunder god told her. “Loki and I were always together. Growing up he was more than my brother, he was my closest friend.”

His smile turned to a frown, and he sighed deeply. “He has changed since then. He’s not the man he once was. I barely recognize him anymore. He’s become so twisted by jealousy and violence.”

“He’s endured more than you or I could imagine,” Jane told him, surprised that she would defend him even in her anger. “He won’t say it, but he needs you. I know he does.”

“He needs no one but himself,” Thor practically spat in response. “I believe you’ve seen that firsthand now.”

Jane winced but said nothing. He was right after all. Thor led them off, and they rode their horses through a dense field of grass and towards what appeared to be miles and miles of crops. Jane tried to identify them all, but she couldn’t. She wasn’t even certain they were the same as crops grown on Earth. She was trying to identify a crop that looked suspiciously like soybeans, when the thunder god turned his horse towards her, regret on his face.

“I’m sorry, Jane,” Thor said softly. “I should not have said that. It was not kind of me to take my anger out on you. Will you forgive me?”

“Of course,” the astrophysicist breathed. 

Her response seemed to please him, because he turned his horse back around and they rode towards the crops once again. 

“I never meant to hurt you, Thor,” Jane said softly. “And I don’t want to be the reason that you and Loki hate each other. You’re brothers, and you’ll always be brothers. When I’m dead, which will most likely be very soon, you’ll still be brothers.”

“He is no brother of mine,” the thunder god growled. “He can rot for all I care.”

Jane drove her horse up and around Thor’s, stopping him in his tracks. She fixed him with a stern glare, feeling surprisingly silly for all her bravado.

“He is your brother, even if you don’t share the same blood,” she said simply. “He is younger than you and he is jealous of all you have. Like any younger brother, he wanted to be your equal, so he tried to win me. It was merely competition to him.”

Thor frowned and she sighed. “My life is but the blink of an eye to both of you, and when I’m gone none of this will matter. If you want to be angry, be angry with me and not with him. I lead you on, and I’m sorry for that.”

“Even in light of recent events, you still feel the same?” Thor asked hopefully.

“Yes.”

“And you wouldn’t consider – “

“No.”

“Then you truly are not bewitched,” Thor frowned. 

“I never have been,” Jane assured him. “This was my decision, and you should not be angry with Loki.”

“You would have me forgive him?” the thunder god snorted. “He is certainly not apologetic in any way.”

“I would. Holding on to hate only hurts you. Let it go and forgive him for his slight. If he wishes to hold onto hate, let it hurt him and not you.”

A small smile pulled at the corner of Thor’s lips. “You would ask such a difficult task of me, Jane Foster?”

“I would,” she answered, returning his smile. 

“I cannot promise that I will be able to forgive Loki for the pain he’s caused me, but I will try to let my anger go.”

“Thank you,” Jane breathed. “It would mean a lot to me.”

“There is something I request in return,” Thor added slyly. “How do you feel about hunting, Jane Foster?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanos’ Sanctuary

Gamora ran, the air in her lungs nearly suffocating her, and her legs tired from her pace. She carried the gauntlet in one hand the stones decorating it sapping her energy and will power, even with the metal glove between them.

She wouldn’t last much longer like this, she knew that. 

Behind her, the sounds of Chitauri mobilizing to chase her filled her ears. If she could make it to the ship she had stolen and hid behind a large outcropping of rocks, then maybe, just maybe, she could make it back to her friends.

“Quill,” she gasped as she activated the comm she kept on her. “Can you hear me? Come in Quill.”

Static answered her, and she felt despair swallow her whole. 

“Quill!” she tried one more time. “If you’re there, please pick up!”

Silence.

She ran harder, her legs wobbling beneath her, and her breath coming out in short pants. She could see the Chitauri ship she had stolen looming less than one hundred yards ahead.

Gamora pushed herself until she reached the ship. She boarded it, flipping the switch that would turn on the control panel.

Nothing happened.

“No!” she shouted. “This can’t be happening! No!”

She tried again with the same result. Outside, she could hear the Chitauri closing in.

Gamora ducked down below the control panel, and began searching for the wires that controlled the ship’s engine. 

They were cut cleanly in two. Someone had found her ship and sabotaged her escape.

She desperately tried to wire them back together, but stopped when she heard a deep voice behind her.

“My daughter,” Thanos chuckled. “You’ve always been defiant, even as a child, but you’ve never been stupid. Tell me Gamora, just how did you see this playing out? Did you truly think that you could steal my gauntlet and get away with it? Did you truly think that my eyes were not on it at all times?”

Gamora turned around slowly to face him. He wore his golden armor, his eyes ablaze with anger. He would not forgive her this time. She may have very well angered him beyond reason.

“Father,” she began, the false kinship burning her lips like poison. “I was concerned for your well being. These stones are weakening you. I can feel their power myself. They will only harm you.”

It was a lie, and a bold one, but she had no other choice.

“Do not fear for me, my daughter,” Thanos smirked. “Fear for your friends instead.”

Gamora felt her hands tighten around the comm unconsciously, brief thoughts of Quill and the others nearly paralyzing her.

“You thought I didn’t know about them, didn’t you?” Thanos smirked. “I know exactly where they are, and have known exactly where they’ve been since you arrived.”

“You can’t –“

“Your friends are exactly 15,678 light years away from Xandar, hiding their ship on a desolate rock in the Andromeda Galaxy. They are also surrounded by my forces as we speak. I would need only to think of their destruction, and it would come to pass.”

Gamora sat the gauntlet down, defeated.

“There’s a good girl,” Thanos crooned. He held out a hand to her, and Gamora took it reluctantly. “I promise that your friends will live as long as you remain loyal to me.”

She nodded, unable to say anything. He took the gauntlet from her grasp, and gave her a wide smile.

“Come Gamora, we have much to do. I must obtain my Bifrost, take Asgard, and claim my bride. Soon the universe will be ours, and you will see what it’s like to be the daughter of the most powerful being in existence.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Loki watched as Mischa and Odin talked of trade and war tactics. It was terribly boring, and he found his attention wandering to the window and the people outside who milled about on the courtyard. 

His thoughts wandered to Jane, and he tried to use his magic to search for her. The connection between them was virtually non-existent now, and it irritated him that he was unable to locate her as he had so many times before. It appeared that if he wished to find her, he would have to employ other means.

“Excuse me,” he uttered as he stood from the round, oak table. Odin waved him off, and his bride to be barely looked at him as he took his leave. 

The god of mischief slipped out into the palace hallway, and made his way outside. 

The light was nearly blinding after being indoors for so long, and the smell of freshly cut grass filled his nostrils. The courtyard was buzzing with activity. Men and women fought with wooden swords, preparing themselves for war. They stepped left and right, avoiding the blows from their adversaries. 

Loki remembered his own training with a bitter nostalgia. He had been poor with the sword. It was too heavy a weapon for him to wield with any speed. He much preferred his daggers, though he had been teased quite a bit for that preference growing up.

He ignored the warriors as they trained, and walked along through the gardens of Asgard’s palace. Flowers of every color imaginable could be seen, along with marble statues and fountains of former kings and queens. 

He thought of Jane and wondered if she’d visited the gardens on her last visit. They were certainly a sight to behold, especially for someone who had not grown up playing in their midst. When he found her he would have to show her all that grew within.

The god of mischief continued walking, past the gardens, past the city, and towards the Rainbow Bridge. He could not find Jane with his magic any longer, and it would take him all day to search on his own, but he knew someone who would be able to find her instantly, and he had questions he hoped that someone would be able to answer.

Heimdall was at his post when Loki approached, his knowing golden eyes watching the realms beyond.

“Prince Loki,” the gatekeeper greeted, turning to meet his eyes. A slight grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, and Loki bowed in greeting.

“Heimdall,” he smiled. “I trust my visit finds you well and in good spirits?”

“Aye,” the gatekeeper replied. “And I hear congratulations are in order on your upcoming wedding.”

“I suppose. It is of little consequence.”

“You seek the mortal do you not?” Heimdall noted. “Your thoughts practically scream for her.”

“Not much escapes you, gatekeeper,” the god of mischief smirked. “Perhaps you should take up a job as a seer.”

“Jane Foster is out with Prince Thor,” Heimdall told him. “They ride through the fields of Asgard, though I caution you against seeking her out. She does not wish for your presence at this moment.”

“So she is with Thor?”

“Aye.”

His good mood soured immediately and he said nothing.

“You have questions for me, Prince Loki?” Heimdall pressed. “I can see your mind is troubled. Ask what you wish, and I will answer if I am able.”

Loki shifted his weight from one foot to another, organizing his thoughts. Finally he asked the question that had been on his mind all day.

“Have you seen who poisoned the apples, Heimdall?”

The gatekeeper gave him look of surprise, as though he had not expected him to ask such a thing.

“Who has told you about the apples?” Heimdall queried, his stoic face twisting in a curious expression.

“I meant to steal one for Jane Foster,” he admitted sheepishly. “Idunn caught me. She told me that the apples had been poisoned, and she didn’t know who was responsible.”

“A heinous act to be sure,” the gatekeeper said carefully. “I did not see who was responsible. I have suspicions, but no evidence to support them.”

“So you’re at a dead end on the matter?”

“It would seem so.”

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair in thought. “What of Jane’s nemesis? Have you seen who wants her dead?”

“The mortal who poisoned her has been colluding with a powerful being you know well,” Heimdall informed him. “A being who calls himself the Mad Titan. He has bestowed a strange power on the mortal, and he grows stronger with every day. His life force nearly drowns out all other Midgardians.”

“Is Thanos the one who is responsible for Jane’s condition?” he asked carefully.

“No. Thanos wants her alive. I have heard him speak of it to the mortal.”

“Then who wants her dead? Tell me, Heimdall!”

“I would tell you if I knew,” the gatekeeper frowned. “But it must have occurred before I took notice of the mortal who poisoned her. I have not seen anyone save the Mad Titan working with him.”

“You are a fount of knowledge today. Heimdall,” Loki snorted. “I should visit more often.”

“Perhaps if you spent less time hiding from my view, and more time visiting, then I would know what it is you wish to hear,” the gatekeeper countered.

“Duly noted.”

“I will keep my eyes open,” Heimdall promised. “If I see anything that might interest you, I will call for you immediately.”

The two of them stood, looking out of the realms before them. Heimdall gave Loki a crooked grin, his golden eyes glancing at him slyly.

“So tell me, Prince Loki, just how do you evade my gaze so well? I must know.”

“You have your secrets and I have mine,” Loki responded cryptically. 

“I will find out eventually.”

“Perhaps, but I won’t make it easy for you.”

Heimdall grinned and Loki laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane rode side by side with Thor, a spear in her hands and clad in her armor. She had agreed to go as Thor’s guest after he informed her he would look like a fool if he went alone. Loki was to be married, and all of Asgard knew of Thor’s affections for Jane. She had agreed to accompany him with his promise that he would try to forgive Loki.

The thunder god looked at her from time to time, frowning at the sight of Loki’s colors on her. The afternoon was waning, and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon, painting Asgard in vivid oranges and pinks.

The hunting party consisted of almost everyone from the palace, the royal family, and some of Asgard’s top warriors. The kennel master, who was a short, well-fed man with a red beard, rode with them as well, hounds of all sizes and colors trailing behind him.

Thor explained to her that the hunt was a tradition, and it was done in celebration of any major event. It did indeed seem to be a happy occasion among the party. Nearly everyone in the party talked and laughed, smiles on their faces and whispers of the excitement to come floating in the air. Even Odin himself seemed in good spirits. He rode an eight-legged beast, and stayed to the rear of the pack, his days of leading the hunt long behind him.

Loki rode a tall black horse next to Mischa, who looked regal in her armor. Jane tried her best to ignore him, but she felt his eyes on her regardless of where she went. 

She wished that she hadn’t come. She didn’t belong here, and the tension between her and Loki was palpable.

“Are you alright, Jane?’ Thor asked her as they rode with the party across Asgard’s open fields and towards the woods. 

“Yeah,” the astrophysicist lied. “Just never been hog hunting before.”

“You’ll like it,” Thor grinned. “Just stay up with me and the others, and if you see a hog, try to spear it. It is more difficult than it sounds, but I’ve always had fun chasing them even if I didn’t bring one home. Just stay on your horse, and you should be fine.”

The hunting party entered the woods, and Jane was amazed at just how tall the trees really were. They towered over even the tallest Asgardian, at least one hundred feet in height, and their branches stretched over the trees nearest them, creating a blanket canopy. The dying colors of daylight filtered in through the trees, painting the ground like a fire’s light. 

The kennel master released the hounds, and they sniffed around eagerly, their quiet cries muffled by the horses’ hooves. 

Jane stayed close to Thor, keeping her eyes open for any sign of movement in the woods ahead of them. They zigzagged their horses between trees, following the dogs as they tried to pick up a scent. 

A big red hound with so much loose skin on his face that it was a miracle he could even see began to bay, and the others joined in. The dogs howled with excitement and took off to the west, heading deeper into the woods.

The Asgardians whooped and hollered, kicking their horses to a run and following the hounds. Jane tried to keep pace, keeping her horse right on the heels of Sifs’. She gripped her spear tightly, her jaw set in concentration.

Ahead of her, she saw the hog. It was a large creature, half the size of a small car. It was spotted black and white, and bore tusks that were nearly a foot long. It screamed, the sound nearly bursting the astrophysicist’s eardrum, and charged the dogs.

The hounds yelped in pain as the hog tore into them, it’s sharp tusks, ripping fur and flesh. They fought, sinking their teeth into the beasts’ neck, but the hog was bigger and far more powerful.

Thor charged forward, galloping his horse into the fray. He thrust his spear at the hog, and the steel pierced deep into the creature’s neck. Blood sprayed, and the thunder god pumped a fist in victory. The hog screeched and charged Thor. His horse reared back on hind legs, and Sif moved in.

The warrior glided her horse to the hog, and speared the beast in the neck, next to Thor’s. She roared in victory, when the hog ran and fell, it’s spotted body coming to rest in the thick leaves strewn across the ground. 

The hounds bayed once again, seeming to forget all about their wounds, and Jane saw movement up ahead. 

Queen Mischa moved in on horseback and flushed out a smaller hog that was red in color. She yelled out something in a language the astrophysicist didn’t understand, and drove her spear through the hog’s side as it ran from her. The beast fell, writhing on the ground and squealing at the top of its lungs. It thrashed for what seemed like an eternity before going still.

The Asgardians whooped in victory, and a few even slapped the queen on the back, congratulating her on the kill. 

Loki was not among them.

Jane searched for him without making a conscious decision to do so, and found him several yards away. He watched Mischa, his jaw set tightly, before his eyes traveled to her. When he tried to meet her eyes, she looked away, still not able to hold his gaze without feeling anger.

Loki’s bride to be rode tall and regal on her horse, her kill impressive. Jane felt a slight flicker of anger looking at her. Mischa was not of Asgard, and yet they accepted her without question. The astrophysicist was no more than a pet to them, an inferior species to be looked down upon. Loki had chosen Mischa over Jane, because Jane was nothing to him, merely a lowly mortal whom he’d managed to seduce. 

They all laughed at her, she knew they did. Even Loki.

Now that the collar he wore no longer bound him to her, he was free to do as he pleased and leave her behind.

The hounds bayed again, and the hunting party took off after them. Jane followed, her anger at being cast aside consuming her. 

The hounds flushed out an entire herd of hogs. The creatures were several dozen in numbers, and all different colors. They scattered in all directions as the dogs chased them, their deafening squeals 

The hunters split up without preamble, each hauling ass after the hogs. Jane saw a big black boar with tusks the size of her forearm barrel through the trees to her right. It was easily the biggest hog she’d ever seen. Before she could think better of it, she gave chase, bringing her spear up to a ready position.

She didn’t know if it was a desire to prove herself, or sheer anger that drove her, but she was going to kill this hog, and she was going to do it all by herself. 

The astrophysicist drove her horse deeper into the woods and away from the others, hot on the boar’s heels. The animal dove beneath a fallen tree limb, and she urged her horse over. It tore through some brush, and she followed right behind it.

They came to an impassible rock face, and the boar screamed, came to a stop, and turned to face her. Jane rode up on it, readying her spear. 

She drove the spear into the boar’s side as it charged her. Her horse reared back as the hog tore through its’ legs, throwing her off backwards. She landed hard on the ground, her shoulder taking the brunt of the blow.

Her horse ran, and the boar charged her, his side bloody from the spear wound. Jane rolled sideways and reached for her dagger, driving it into the animal’s throat as it barely missed tearing her apart. Blood spurted from the boar’s neck, and it screamed in pain.

It charged her again, and Jane desperately grabbed for a second dagger.

A spear dug into the back of the hog’s neck, and the beast fell at her feet.

She looked up to see Loki dismount his horse, his raven hair whipping around in the wind, and his face an open book of concern.

Jane thought about running. She could jump back to her room in the palace and she wouldn’t have to speak with him. The idea was tempting, but she didn’t exactly know where she was. If she jumped, she wouldn’t be able to find her way back, and Thor would worry for her. 

So she stayed, and fixed Loki with the most hateful glare she could manage. 

Loki approached her and held out a hand to help her up. She snorted and looked away, refusing to even speak to him. He frowned, before grabbing her hand and pulling her off of the ground without her permission. It happened so quickly that Jane had no time to react before she was pulled up and into his chest.

The god of mischief held her so tightly she was unable to push him away. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear, and she felt the heat of his breath on her neck as he whispered.

“You can’t avoid me forever, Jane. I showed you the inside of my quarters once before. Jump there after the feast tonight. We have much to talk about.”

“And if I refuse?” the astrophysicist challenged. She wasn’t ready to face him. She didn’t have a clue how to even begin addressing the mess that existed between them.

“Then I’ll sit outside your door all night with a drink in my hand, telling anyone who will listen that we slept together and are now having a lover’s spat,” he responded quickly, and Jane could hear the smirk in his tone.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

He released her just enough that she could push away from him. The sound of horses’ hooves echoed through the woods as the hunting party closed in on their position.

“Tonight, Jane,” he reminded her, his lips quirking up into the smirk she knew so well. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki barely made it through the feast without drawing undue attention to himself. He smiled and laughed, toasted his and Mischa’s good health, and tried to eat though he could barely stomach the food.

He was anxious, so much so that he could barely sit still. He was short with Mischa and Volstagg. Even Odin, who was on his best behavior that evening, was on the receiving end of his impatience. 

Jane was nowhere to be found. He had expected her to sit with Thor, but his brother sat alone, the chair next to him empty. 

Had she run? He didn’t know, and the longer he sat at this feast that meant nothing to him, the more he felt her slipping away. 

As soon as it was appropriate for him to leave the festivities, he did, bidding his bride to be a good evening. He jumped to his quarters, anxious to be alone and away from the prying eyes of others in the palace.

Loki had lived a thousand years, and never had he felt so anxious about anything. His very skin crawled with anticipation.

What if she didn’t show? Or what if she did show, and he had to hear about how she was happy with Thor, or he couldn’t make her understand?

The thought of losing her in any form left him crippled with need and loss. He was trapped. For his life and for Jane’s life, he had made the only choice he could. 

And she hated him for it.

Thor had been right to say he ruined everything that he touched. The pain in his brother’s eyes and the hate in Jane’s told him all he needed to know. He was a Frost Giant, and like the bedtime tales told to Asgardian children, he was a monster. It didn’t matter who he fought for, or what he did. The result was always the same. He lived, and everyone he cared for either died or hated him. He didn’t deserve happiness and he would most likely never attain it. Perhaps if he could come to terms with that, he wouldn’t care if he lost her, but for now he did. His entire chest felt tight and hollow with an emptiness he couldn’t explain at the mere thought of not having her.

Loki paced his quarters like a caged animal, each moment he felt trapped bringing him closer to madness. To keep himself occupied he lit a fire in the stone fireplace, tending to the flames until they burned brightly and he was merely stalling. 

The god of mischief felt her presence before he saw her. He stood up to his full height, and turned to find Jane Foster in his quarters. She was dressed in a button up plaid shirt and a comfortable pair of jeans. She still looked angry. Her hazel eyes flashed, and she fixed him with a stern glare.

“You’re angry with me.” 

It was not a question. It was a statement.

“Did you expect me to be happy?” Jane sneered. “We spend months together, Loki. You and me. We traveled the realms together. I fought with you, explored with you, made love with you. It was us. I trusted you. I loved you, Loki. I would have run away with you. Wherever you wanted to go, I would have gladly gone with you. I woke up to an empty bed this morning, only to discover that you were betrothed to another woman. So tell me, Loki, how exactly am I supposed to be happy about any of this?”

His mind reeled as he tried to process all she had said as she used their intimacy to shame him. He had expected anger at his betrayal, at least until he could explain his position to her. He hadn’t expected her to admit that she loved him, and it took him off guard. His usually cool demeanor slipped, and he was momentarily at a loss for words.

His chest tightened uncomfortably with the knowledge, and his breath caught in his throat. Now more than ever he had to make her understand. He could not lose her, and he refused to let her walk away. 

“There is no need to be upset with me, Jane,” Loki told her softly, enunciating his words as though he spoke to a child. “My affections for you have not faded. I still desire you in every way. The marriage between Mischa and myself will be purely political. I may take a lover and consort if it pleases me, and I wish for that consort to be you, Jane.”

“I would take you under my protection,” he continued. “I would care for you, keep you safe, and warm your bed at night if you wish it. You would never want for anything. We could still travel together. There is so much more I could show you.”

Jane crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him once again. “Unbelievable,” she muttered, her voice nearly breaking. “Do you think so little of me that you would believe I would happily accept a position as your whore?”

“A consort is not a –“

“Shut up!” Jane shouted, her small body shaking with anger and tears stinging at her eyes. “I don’t want to be your consort,” the astrophysicist spat. “I don’t want the part of you that you give me when your wife says it’s okay. I don’t want your protection, and I don’t want your pity either.”

She took a deep breath, and took one step towards him. Her hands fidgeted at her sides as though she were desperate to touch him, but did not. Instead, she fixed him with a pleading glace, her hazel eyes full of pain and unblemished passion, begging him to listen.

“If you want to continue whatever this is between us, I want you, and not just part of you, I want all of you. It’s us and only us, or it’s nothing at all.”

Loki felt a sharp anger ignite in him at her words, and he clenched his fists tightly. He walked towards her, closing the distance between them in a few short steps. He didn’t stop until he less than a foot away, so close that he could feel her body heat.

“Sharing didn’t seem to concern you when you accepted my brother’s proposal,” Loki growled. “I come to your bedroom and you drop your undergarments and let me take you like a common whore. Where was your honor then, Jane Foster?”

Pain radiated through his cheek and loud pop sounded out as she hit him. 

Jane was crying now as she cradled her hand, her few lone tears turning into a sob, the damage to her hand worse than the damage to his face. He placed one hand against his cheek where the slap stung his skin. 

“God, you’re such an idiot,” the astrophysicist seethed, the words slurring together with her tears. “Thor asked me to marry him and I turned him down. How could you even think that I would choose him after everything that we’ve been through together? “

He was stunned. 

“You’re not to marry Thor?” he blinked.

“No!” Jane shouted. “What the hell is wrong with you? You really think I would sleep with you if I were engaged to your brother? I might not love Thor, but I would never do that to him.”

All of the anger drained from his face, replacing it with shame. “I’m sorry,” the words spilled before he could stop them, and he was surprised to find that he meant it. “I…didn’t know.”

“I suppose I should have seen this coming,” Jane mused as she wiped away her tears. “Thor did warn me about you, but I didn’t listen. I was too wrapped up in seeing you as I thought you were. You swept me off my feet, and I refused to listen to Thor when he told me that you were using me. Like a few months of knowing someone is equal to a thousand years. He was right. You do whatever benefits you, and screw everyone else.”

“You’re not being fair, Jane,” Loki defended hotly. “Our tour of the realms had come to an end and we were no closer to finding a permanent cure for you. All we have are a few potions and my Jotun magic keeping you from spiraling downwards.” 

Loki paced away from her, his hands balled into fists at his side. He couldn’t look at her for fear of letting her see how her insults affected him. 

“Odin was to take my head the moment we arrived in Asgard. What use would I be to you dead, Jane?” He spun around to look at her then, schooling his features carefully.

“You would have only Thor to care for you, and he’s a bumbling oaf at best,” he sighed. “Mischa offered me a crown and my life. All I have to do is marry her, give her magic, and father a few children. I live, and I can keep you alive as long as magic will allow.”

He took Jane’s hands in his with only the slightest resistance from her. He entwined his fingers with hers, her skin on his familiar and right. He wanted this, and he wanted her more than anything.

“It’s not ideal, my dear, and certainly not romantic, but it’s the best hand I have so I played it.”

He felt exposed as he bared himself to her. To admit that he had accepted Mischa’s proposal partly because it would mean a longer life for her was weakness and sentiment. 

But it was the truth. In this moment, if he wished to keep her, she needed to hear it.

Jane closed the space between them, and brought one hand up to gently cup the cheek she had slapped. Loki closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, inhaling the scent of her skin.

“So where does that leave us?” she asked him softly. “Where do we fit in all of this?”

“I don’t know,” the god of mischief replied. “I’ve never been very good at finding anywhere that I fit in.”

“You fit in with me,” she whispered. “Maybe you were always meant to.”

Her words pleased him in ways he didn’t understand. A part of him was content with the idea of Jane Foster as his lover and confidant. She had seen him laid bare before her, and still she loved him. He was unlikely to find such devotion in another. However, the part of him that had grown up knowing that he would be forced into a political, loveless marriage of convenience understood that love and devotion were luxuries that a prince could often not afford. To choose Jane over Mischa would be foolhardy and unwise for both of them, so he tried to compromise.

“Agree to be my consort, Jane,” he asked of her. “We will both live, and you will not find a man who is more attentive and dedicated to your happiness, I swear it.”

“I can’t,” Jane told him, a sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I understand why you agreed to marry her, and I’m not angry with you, but I can’t share you. It would tear me apart every time I saw the two of you together.”

She shook her head, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. Loki wiped it away with his thumb, begging her with his eyes to accept. He would take care of her. She would be happy with him, he knew it, and yet she was throwing away everything between them on a misplaced sense of pride.

“Run away with me, Loki,” Jane begged him. “Run away like you wanted to do on Vanaheim. We can go wherever you want to go, let’s just get away from all of this.”

For a brief moment he considered it. It would be so easy to go with her and never come back, but there were obstacles and they were far more insurmountable than she understood.

“The collar that once bound me to you now binds me to Asgard,” he frowned. “I cannot run.”

“I can get that collar off of you. I can do it tonight, and we can leave together,” Jane tried, her hazel eyes pleading with him.

“The collar is permanent. Your science cannot break it,” he told her sadly. He pressed a kiss to her wrist and inhaled her scent once again.

“Even if it could,” he continued. “I cannot back out of my betrothal. Breaking my word could be punishable by war between Asgard and Vanaheim, or our deaths. Do not think that my life is the only one at stake here. You do not understand all of our customs. You would suffer as well if it were known I broke my oath for you. If I were to leave, Odin would hunt us, as would Mischa. We would not be able to hide for very long. Perhaps we could evade one, but not both. Combined they have far too many resources. They would find us, and when they did we would both meet a gruesome fate. I cannot allow that to happen.”

“My science can break it,” Jane frowned, pulling her hand away from his face. “And I could make something that would cloak us from Odin and Mischa. I would just need some time and my equipment.”

“You would not have enough time. They would search for us, and they would find us.”

He raised one of his hands to her face, tracing the line of her jaw, and begging her with his eyes to understand. 

“I am beset by enemies on all sides, Jane Foster. I am meant for the sword.” He frowned, realizing that he had always been meant for the sword, ever since Laufey left him to die as a child. “This is the only way that you and I can live,” he finished. “You must trust me once again, Jane. There is no other choice.”

“You always have a choice,” Jane countered. “Even when you think you don’t.”

She grasped his hand in hers once again, the familiarity of her touch soothing his anxiety. She gave him a small smile that was full of love and sadness.

“You ask me to trust you and I have,” she told him. “Now I am asking you to trust me. It seems like everything is stacked against us, and like we’re drowning with no hope of ever making it to shore, but I need you to trust me. For once throw aside logic and expectation. Do something simply because it’s what you want. I will not be your consort, Loki, but I do want a life with you. Think on it,” she added, trying to smile at him again and failing miserably. She patted his shoulder awkwardly, and withdrew her hand. He instantly missed her touch.

“I’ll be in my quarters until sunrise, and after that I’m leaving for Earth. It’s time that I returned to Darcy, Erik, and my work, since nothing in the rest of the Nine can be done for me.”

Jane bit her lip, and he could see that she was holding back tears again.

“I want to tell them how much they mean to me,” she explained. “I want to spend every day that I have left showing them how wonderful they are. I want to die among people that I love who will miss me when I’m gone and remember me long after.”

“Jane…” the god of mischief whispered, but she continued speaking.

“I hope you will choose to go back with me,” she said, her pretty hazel eyes tearing up once again. “There’s no one I would rather spend the rest of my days with, but the choice is always yours. I can’t make you choose me, and I can’t make you love me.”

Jane wiped the tears from her eyes, and a quiet sob escaped her lips. “So think about it. If you want to come with me, you know where to find me.”

She jumped before he could respond, or before he saw her shed anymore tears. 

Loki stood motionless, his eyes fixed on the place she had been only seconds before. He felt emotion welling up within him. Sadness, desperation, and strange victorious hope all threatened to overtake him. 

Jane was not to marry Thor, and she loved him. 

Mischa held the key to everything he had always wanted.

Before, he had made the only choice he could have. If he married Mischa he would live a long life with a kingship. But the crown felt empty, just as his entire life felt empty. With Jane he felt alive, but she could offer him nothing but herself.

If he chose life, he would lose her, and if he chose her, he would die. 

The Norms certainly had a cruel sense of humor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane traversed the rainbow bridge alone just before dawn, unable to sleep, and unable to stay in her quarters any longer. The night sky beyond the bridge was already beginning to take on the pale hue of dawn as she traveled. The multicolored light shimmered in the night air, the sight just as beautiful as the first time she had seen it. She walked with purpose, not stopping until she reached the Bifrost.

Heimdall the gatekeeper stood tall and regal, his golden eyes never wavering from the realms beyond. 

“Jane Foster,” he greeted, the deep timbre of his voice putting her at ease. He turned around to face her, his golden eyes seeming to pierce her and mouth set in a small smile. “I have been expecting you for some time now.”

“How did you know I was coming?” she asked in awe.

“I know a great many things, Jane Foster,” the gatekeeper chuckled. “Some of which I wish I did not know. You are here to inquire about your friends, is that correct?”

“Yes. Thor once told me that you know everything. I was hoping that you could tell me where they are right now.”

Heimdall turned back to the stars, his golden eyes searching what she could not see. He searched in silence for several minutes, until he finally made a low noise in his throat.

“Your friends Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig are on Midgard, though I cannot see their exact location. Their life force is… unsteady…”

“What does that mean?” the astrophysicist breathed.

“They are in danger,” Heimdall told her. “A force of Midgardians holds them against their will. A man with powers beyond anything I’ve ever seen on Midgard keeps himself close to them. I can sense his power on their life force.”

“Red Skull,” she said more to herself than to the gatekeeper. “I have to go to them. Please, Heimdall, can you see where they are?”

“I cannot see Darcy Lewis or Erik Selvig clearly enough, but I can see the man you call Red Skull very clearly. His life force shines brighter than any mortal’s.”

“Can you send me to him?”

“I could, if you wish it.”

“I wish it.”

“Very well then,” Heimdall conceded. “You should dress appropriately and say your goodbyes. When you are ready, return to me and I will send you to him.”

Jane jumped back to her room on Asgard, an urgency overtaking her. The sun was beginning to rise, and there was no sign of Loki when she arrived. She felt her heart breaking once again as she realized he hadn’t chosen her. She had hoped that he would change his mind. She had wanted that more than anything, but it appeared her faith in the bond they had forged was misplaced. 

She tried not to think about how his rejection stung, and how alone she truly was as she donned her armor, readying herself for the battle she knew would come. It was unlikely that Red Skull would simply let her friends walk free. She would have to kill him, and she was more than ready for that.

The astrophysicist found a piece of parchment retrieved a pen and the small EMP device she had created from her space between spaces. She scribbled a note on the parchment for Loki to find if he came to bid her farewell, and left the parchment and the EMP device on her bed. 

She took one last look around the room, a dread settling into her chest. 

“Goodbye Loki,” she whispered as she closed her eyes and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Steve, Bucky, and Tony sat silent in a tight circle. Steve tried to focus as Tony questioned him on their encounter with Hydra, but everything hurt. It felt as though his insides had been torn apart, and then thrown back together with no regard to their proper position. 

Buck groaned every time he moved even an inch, and Steve could see from his eyes that he was in pain. He had been hit twice by Red Skull’s weapon, and even for a trained assassin it was proving too much.

“So you’re telling me Natasha did this?” Tony asked again, snapping his fingers in Steve’s face to pull him back to the conversation. “Come on Cap, focus.”

“Yeah…” he slurred. “She… She tricked me…”

“What do you mean?”

Steve felt his consciousness swimming, and he grew lightheaded. “She… I brought her in… My fault…”

He slumped over, his consciousness holding on by a thread. Tony stood, and threw the pen he carried on the bland tile of the hospital floor. “Shit!” he cursed. “This is why I don’t trust pretty women… well… except Pepper,” he amended. 

He left them for the hallway, searching out a nurse who was available to help them. 

Steve raised his head to look at Bucky, his friend looking as though he would either throw up or die at any second. His skin was unnaturally pale, and his eyes were bloodshot with dark circles beneath them. 

“Darcy,” Buck managed to get out. It was the first word he had said since they woke up in the hospital. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said bitterly, tears burning at the corners of his eyes. “It’s my fault.”

He reached for Bucky’s hands and entwined them with his own. The two men sat together silently for some time, holding hands and leaning against each other for both physical and emotional support.

“Get her back,” Bucky mumbled, his eyes half closed in pain. “Have to… find her. Have to… kill him.”

Steve knew whom he spoke of without even hearing his name. “We will,” he promised, but the words sounded weak, even to his own ears. “We will.”

When Tony came back the two of them had both passed out from exertion, their bodies leaning against each other and keeping them from collapsing onto the tile floor. Their hands were entwined, and their faces pressed together, united even in their weakness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane took the Bifrost from Asgard to Earth, trusting Heimdall to send her where she needed to be.

She landed the shoreline of the Atlantic Ocean, somewhere near Gloucester, Massachusetts. She fell to her knees and immediately threw up on the rocky shore. The Bifrost was much more disorienting than simply jumping, and her stomach roiled in displeasure. 

When she had emptied the contents of her stomach onto the rocks, she stood and wiped the back of her hand over her mouth. Beneath her, the outline of a rune mark lay etched into the rock. She recognized it as her own, the one Loki had created for her. 

A new sense of sickness washed over her at the thought of him and all that could have been. 

The astrophysicist took a few deep breaths to keep from dry heaving, and lowered her horned helm onto her head, completing her armored ensemble. She took a few steps forward, allowing her eyes to adjust to the misty morning and the gray skies.

A run down building that was once a fish processing plant sat beside the water. The windows were broken, and the brick was cracked from years of seawater and disuse. 

For reasons she didn’t understand, Jane was drawn to the building. She walked across the rocky shore until she reached the dilapidated structure, and peeked inside.

It was dark and she couldn’t see anything, but she heard movement. 

The astrophysicist found a door on the north side of the building, and jiggled the latch. It opened easily, the door creaking on its hinges as it swung inward. 

The movement stopped.

Jane moved carefully, her footsteps near silent as she entered the building. Through the darkness she could see rows of empty shelves with large, wooden crates on top of them, tables, rusted knives and coolers. The thriving business that was once here had been abandoned for at least a decade, judging by the amount of rust and cobwebs that covered everything in sight.

She took a few more steps, and felt something squish beneath her feet. She looked down to see the remains of a fish beneath her boot. It was fresh, the blood still seeping from what was left of the head. On further inspection she found at least two dozen more, their lifeless bodies gutted and eaten, leaving only heads and bones.

The astrophysicist heard movement once again, and she searched for its origin. She saw nothing. A rustle from the rafters above brought her eyes upwards. A dark shadow moved across the beams, only visible for half of a second before disappearing into the darkness. 

She didn’t know how she knew, but she instinctively she knew it was him. 

“Red Skull!” Jane shouted, her voice bouncing off of the walls, and seeming far too loud for the tiny, abandoned space.

The shadow moved again, transferring itself from one pocket of darkness in the rafters to another. 

“I know you’re here!” she shouted again. “Hiding in the rafters like a coward. Come and face me like a man, you piece of shit!”

The shadow above her moved again, and then dropped, landing a few feet in front of her. It rose to reveal a man in a Hydra uniform, his red skin immediately identifying him as Red Skull. 

He fixed her with a frightening gaze that was more akin to a predator than a man. His eyes were wild, and he sniffed the air with what remained of his nose. He grinned at her, the smile too wide and too sharp to be natural. It was like encountering a feral dog after spending time with pets.

“Red Skull,” she greeted, gripping her daggers tightly in her hands.

“Jane Foster,” Hydra’s leader growled. His voice was low, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “I have searched for you, and here you are.”

“My friends,” she stated bluntly. “Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig. I want them. Give them to me, or I’ll kill you.”

He laughed, and if she thought his voice was creepy, his laugh was terrifying. It sounded like the screech of a wild animal, feral and raw.

“Jane Foster,” he said again, his too wide smile twitching as if he’d held it too long. “I cannot let your friends go yet. Come with me, finish your Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and once I’m certain that it works, I will let them go.”

“I’d rather die than finish that bridge for Hyrda,” Jane spat.

“That could be arranged… Although I think you’ll find that death at my hands will not be swift, and you’ll regret your words.”

Jane lunged for him and sliced at him with her dagger. She felt flesh give way beneath her knife, and she followed through for maximum damage. Red Skull laughed, and she looked just in time to see the large gash she had created on his shoulder knitting itself together with ease.

Shit.

Red Skull reached for a rusted knife from the nearest table, with an inhuman speed and slashed at Jane. She felt the knife bite into the side of her neck, and the heat of blood running down her skin. 

She recovered from the shock, but not quickly enough. He grasped her upper arm and pulled her into his chest holding her tightly. 

He leaned down, and Jane was afraid he wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t. His mouth found the place on her neck where he’d cut her, and his tongue caressed her skin. 

It was weird. It was really fucking weird, and Jane freaked.

She brought her knee up to his groin, and he immediately dropped her. He stepped back, hissing in pain, and she gripped her knives so tightly her knuckles turned white.

He laughed, the sound strangled in throes of his pain. “You taste magnificent,” he grinned. “The Kree DNA flows through you, untapped, begging to be used. I could help you, Jane Foster. I could help you live.”

“Like you?” she spat. “Like some kind of freak?”

His face twitched again, the action unnatural. “We are two sides of a coin, you and I,” he drawled. “The Kree DNA inside of you is the same that runs through my veins. You grow weaker by the day, while I grow stronger. The DNA will kill you, while I will become something more. It’s not too late, Jane Foster. Join me, and I will help you embrace all that you can be.”

Jane glared at him, feeling her blood boil with anger. She spat on the ground at her feet, and met his eyes with her own. “Fuck you,” she responded elegantly.

Red Skull lunged at her, brandishing the rusted knife. She was ready for his speed this time. 

She jumped as he sliced, giving his knife nothing but air. She reappeared behind him, and slashed at the back of his neck. He bled, and she jumped again as he reached for her.

They repeated the same dance for several minutes, Jane jumping before he could harm her, and then slicing at him with her blades. 

He lunged and she jumped, reappearing behind him once again, but he was ready this time. Red Skull gripped her wrist tightly and squeezed until she heard bone snap. Jane cried out and dropped her dagger.

Red Skull kicked her legs out from underneath her, and she went sprawling across the floor. He was on her before she could even regain her composure. He stabbed at her with the rusted knife, burying the blade between chinks of her armor. She gasped as the knife set her skin on fire. 

Hydra’s leader withdrew the blade and licked the blood from it. Jane used his moment of creepiness to stab him with her good hand and a second dagger, burying it to the hilt.

The blade went through his chest, and nearly out his back. He gave her a puzzled look as if he hadn’t expected such a move.

She jumped. Hiding herself behind one of the empty shelves in the fish processing building. She summoned the dagger she had dropped and it slid across the floor towards her. She jumped again, behind another shelf. She could feel the bones in her wrist healing, and the knife wounds he had inflicted closing up. She watched her adversary, hoping that he would fall.

Red Skull pulled the knife from his chest, and raised his arms as if he were stretching. He turned her direction, and she could see the hole in his chest closing up, as if she hadn’t done anything to him. 

Shit, she mentally cursed. I guess she had to cut the guy’s fucking head off if she wanted to kill him. And that she would gladly arrange.

Hyrda’s leader walked towards the empty shelves whistling a happy tune. “A valiant effort, Doctor Foster,” he crooned. “But you’ll have to try harder if you want me dead.”

The astrophysicist closed her eyes and thought of Loki. She imagined his chest against her back, and his slow, steady breaths. She calmed her pulse and relaxed her body, just as he’d taught her. 

She used her magic and made a duplicate of herself, which she sent out to distract her adversary. Meanwhile, she focused on the crates that sat on top of the shelves.

“Come out wherever you are, Jane,” Red Skull purred. “I won’t hurt you too badly, and I’ll even take you to your friends.”

She climbed the shelves silently, and she knew when he saw her double. He let out a growl, and rushed the illusion. Jane took that time to strike.

She shoved the biggest crate she could see off of the shelves as he moved towards her. The wooden crate crashed on top of him, driving him into the ground. 

Jane moved for the kill. She jumped from the shelves and rushed him, her dagger at the ready. He moved with inhuman speed, and the crate crashed into her head on, throwing her across the building. 

The astrophysicist crashed through two sets of shelves, and hit her head on metal table as she came to a stop. She gathered her bearings, even though the world around her was spinning. She tried to jump, but he was already there. 

Red Skull hit her, his fist ramming into her face like a freight train. Bone cracked beneath his hands, and Jane struggled to fight back as he gripped one of her wrists with his own. 

She swung her dagger, using it to chop instead of slice. The blade made contact with Red Skull’s neck, and blood splattered as she took out a chunk of flesh.

“I am stronger,” she hissed as she swung the dagger again. If she had to cut his fucking head off to kill him, then that was exactly what she intended to do.

The dagger bit into his neck twice more, twisted flesh and blood beginning to take over his throat. 

Jane was going for the last few decapitating blows when her nerve endings lit on fire. It felt as though her insides were being ripped out of her body and disintegrating into nothing. She couldn’t breathe, and she wanted to die. She tried to scream, and couldn’t. Her skin burned, and her brain hurt so badly, that death would be a welcome release.

Above her, Red Skull grinned, blood pouring from his mangled neck. Purple light engulfed her, and it wasn’t until she was tumbling across the floor of the building that she realized he had used the infinity stone on her. 

She felt his rough hands grip her neck and lift her off of the floor. Everything spun, and she fought the urge to vomit.

When Red Skull came into view, he was grinning, his neck already beginning to heal from her onslaught. 

“I am stronger,” he growled, before touching the infinity stone to her chest once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Loki was exhausted. He had spent the entire night pacing his quarters and weighing his options. He knew the pros and cons of both decisions, one having far more cons than the other.

He arrived at her quarters just after sunrise, more anxious than he had ever felt in his entire life. He knocked on the door, and waited. 

The god of mischief shifted nervously from one foot to the other, but heard no sound inside. He waited for some time, and still nothing. 

When he could bear waiting no more, he used his magic to unlock the door, and pushed it open. 

“Jane?” he called out softly. There was no answer.

He entered the room, and found it empty. The bed was made neatly, and the curtains were pulled shut. He opened them, letting the morning light into the room. 

“Jane?” he tried again, and still received no answer.

A black device with a gray button on her bed caught his eye, and he saw a piece of paper sitting beneath it. Loki picked up the device and the paper, his heart catching in his chest when he saw that it was a note addressed to him.

Loki, it read.

If you’re reading this, I’m already gone. I had hoped that you would choose me, but I understand why you didn’t. Fear, and especially fear of death, can be persuasive in its own right. But with that being said, I don’t want you to be afraid, or to feel like you have no choice in your destiny. The path you choose is yours, and no one should be able to take that from you. 

Press the button on the EMP device I’ve left for you. It will give you your freedom. What you do with that freedom is entirely up to you. This gift is the least I can do for you after all you’ve done for me. 

Thank you for the adventure of a lifetime. If I must die, at least I can say that I truly lived. My only regret in all of this is that I didn’t meet you sooner so I could love you longer. 

Take your freedom. Make your own choices, and never look back. 

With all my love,   
Jane

He stared at the paper for some time, processing the words, unable to believe that she had left him. His eyes grew foggy, and he wiped at them with the back of his hand. The god of mischief held the EMP device in one hand, and pressed the button on top. It made a strange whirring noise, and he felt the tiniest tingle against his neck. The collar popped open, and dropped from his neck and onto the bed.

Loki ran a thumb and forefinger over the skin of his neck where the collar had been for so long. It felt lighter, and his skin felt bare without the metal object covering it. 

Jane and her science had done it. He was free.

And yet she was gone, so what good was his freedom? 

He made a choice, and it was possibly the first real choice he had made since before Thanos, and before he had discovered his heritage. It was a choice he made for himself, because it was what he wanted.

He jumped to the Bifrost, and found Heimdall watching the realms as always.

“Prince Loki,” the gatekeeper greeted him, seemingly unfazed by his sudden appearance. 

“Where is Jane Foster?” he asked, skipping the pleasantries. “Can you find her for me?”

“I can,” Heimdall told him as he turned to face him. “And I have been watching her since she left.”

“Where is she?” Loki asked, feeling a sense of dread settle over him when the gatekeeper did not respond immediately.

“She is on Midgard,” Heimdall finally said. “A man she called Red Skull has taken her friends. She went to retrieve them.”

“By herself?”

“She has failed,” the gatekeeper frowned. “He has taken her too.”

“I’m going after her.”

Heimdall looked him strangely, his golden eyes piercing him as if he knew something that Loki did not. 

“Jane possesses your magic and she has failed. You will fail as well. To go alone would be futile in the face of such power.”

“And who will go with me, Gatekeeper?” Loki growled. “You?”

Heimdall ignored his slight, and hummed softly. “There is another in this realm who cares for Jane Foster nearly as much as you do. He will help you if you ask it of him.”

The god of mischief shook his head. “I cannot ask Thor for his help. He would never agree.”

“Perhaps not for you,” the gatekeeper hummed. “But perhaps for her.”

“To go to Thor for help would be madness.”

“Then you will fail, and this mortal will make you watch as he destroys the woman you love. Is not your pride worth sacrificing for her life?”

Loki frowned and crossed his arms over his chest in defeat. “Sentiment,” he huffed. “I will go to Thor and ask his help, but if he refuses I am still going after her. You will not stop me, or tell Odin where I’ve gone.”

“Whatever do you speak of, my prince?” Heimdall feigned ignorance. “I know nothing of this conversation.”

Loki nodded and inhaled deeply, building his courage. He would go to Thor and ask for his help. He would even beg if he needed to. Whatever it took.

“I am not Jane Foster’s knight in shining armor, like the stories she’s told me of,” he said softly, his voice so low he was unsure if the gatekeeper even heard him. “I can never be that for her, just as I can never be Thor. But perhaps I don’t have to. Maybe she doesn’t need a knight in shining armor. Maybe, just maybe, a fallen prince will do.”


	21. Full Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Staring at the sea. Will she come? Is there hope for me, after all is said and done? Anything at any price, all of this for you. All the spoils of a wasted life, all of this for you. And I descend from grace in the arms of undertow. I will take my place in the great below.

-The Great Below  
Nine Inch Nails

Chapter 21: Full Measures 

Asgard

Loki rapped his fist against the door to Thor’s quarters with urgency. When the thunder god didn’t answer, he knocked louder.

“Wake up you big oaf!” he shouted. 

A loud groan came from the other side of the door, followed by the squeak of a mattress, and the noisy, dragging steps of someone who was still half asleep. The door flung open to reveal a disheveled Thor. He wore what looked like sweatpants, and he was shirtless and barefoot. His golden hair was mussed, and his eyes were half closed.

When he saw Loki standing there, his eyes shot open in surprise, sleep suddenly forgotten.

“Norns, Loki!” he grumbled. “Why in the Nine are you here?”

Loki pushed him and crossed over the threshold and into his quarters. His brother’s room was decorated in red and silver, just as it had been since they were children. The large four-poster bed was unmade and recently slept him, with no sign of company for the thunder god. 

Thor said something in protest to his presence, but the god of mischief wasn’t listening. He scanned the room, checking the bathroom and even beneath the bed for signs of company. When he found none, he moved on to the windows.

The large, glass panes were looking out over the courtyard where Asgardian warriors were gathering to begin training for the day. Loki reached for the crimson curtains that were pulled back away from the panes. He closed them, throwing the quarters in semi-darkness. 

“Why are you here?” Thor asked him, the anger in his voice evident. 

Loki ignored him yet again, and walked across the room, past his brother, and to the door, which still stood open. He closed it, refusing to acknowledge the thunder god until he heard the click of the lock.

“Did you come to gloat?” Thor demanded, gripping the god of mischief’s shoulder tightly from behind.

Loki didn’t answer.

Thor increased the strength of his grip until it was painful. “Was it not enough to take her from me? Was it not enough to rob me of any hope of a future with her? Must you humiliate me further?”

The thunder god’s voice broke with anguish, as Loki shrugged off his grip. ”If you are here to gloat, I’m going to beat you until you bleed out on the floor,” he threatened.

“Jane is gone,” Loki told him, as he turned to face his brother. 

Thor crossed his arms over his bare chest, and glared at him. “Yes,” he growled. “She went back to Midgard, because she can’t stand to look at you. I can’t stand to look at you either, so if you would be kind enough to –“

“Shut up, you big oaf!” Loki snarled, shoving at him. Thor stumbled backwards a few steps, taken off guard by his sudden attack. His blue eyes sparked with rage, and he grasped the armor on Loki’s shoulder faster than he could react.

Thor hit him, his solid fist connecting with Loki’s face. His head snapped back, and pain radiated through his cheekbone and nose. He felt the blood dripping from his nostrils, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. It kept bleeding, and he kept wiping it away.

Thor threw a fist at him again, and this time he caught it in the palm of his hand. He pushed the fist back, fighting to speak before his brother became more violent.

“Jane went to rescue her friends from Red Skull,” he interjected, speaking quickly. “He has her now, and I’m going to go get her.”

Thor stopped, the fist in his hands going slack. He blinked, confusion evident on his face.

“What?”

“Red Skull has captured Jane,” Loki repeated, enunciating each syllable. “I am going to rescue her.”

“You can’t leave Asgard,” Thor shook his head. “What are you –“ He stopped short, his eyes on Loki’s neck. “Where is your collar?”

The god of mischief held out a piece of parchment, and Thor took it, reading Jane’s words in thoughtful silence. 

“Jane set you free?” the thunder god asked skeptically as he handed the note back to him. “How –“

“She’s brilliant,” Loki interrupted. “The how doesn’t matter.”

He tucked her note back into his pocket, and searched Thor’s eyes with his own, begging him to listen.

“She’s in trouble, Thor,” he said softly. “Heimdall told me. I’m going after her, but Red Skull grows more powerful by the day. I cannot do this alone, and so I ask that you join me. Come with me to Midgard. Help me save Jane.”

Thor gaped at him, as though he could not process what he’d just heard, his bright, blue eyes brimming with distrust.

“What is your angle?” the thunder god demanded, anger present in his tone. “What is the purpose of such a lie? Do you wish to lure me away so that you can burn Asgard to the ground in my absence? Perhaps you mean to impersonate me, and turn Father against me? What form of treachery will it be this time, Loki?”

Loki curled his fingers into a fist at his side, and ground his teeth together, trying to control his temper. 

“It is not a ruse, brother,” he ground out. “Jane is truly in danger.”

“And you expect me to believe that?” Thor snorted.

“I do.”

“Even if Jane were in trouble,” the older prince scoffed. “Which I doubt, what of your arrangement with Mischa? What becomes of that?”

Thor crossed his arms over his chest once again, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips.

“You are betrothed to a queen, Loki,” he continued. “Your promise to her is binding.” He shook his head and groaned. “You’re position is fragile as it is, you can’t just run off and rescue Jane Foster on a whim. If you leave, Loki, Mischa could easily consider your betrothal broken!”

“I know,” the god of mischief said simply, crossing his arms over his chest to mirror his brother. “And I have decided to go anyway. Now are you with me, or not?”

Thor threw his hands up, shaking his head in confusion. “What you propose is an act of treason against both Asgard and Vanaheim. You would be for the sword to break your promise, you and Jane both!”

“I am not daft, brother, I know,” Loki growled. “Spare me your lecture.”

Thor frowned once again. “You know the cost, and still you choose to leave. Why? What gain is there for you?”

Loki did not answer. His sentiment for Jane Foster had no gain, save her. He knew it, and so did Thor. 

The thunder god observed him quietly for some time, neither of them speaking. The confusion in his bright, blue eyes was replaced by surprise, and then disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak, but just a quickly shut it, his hands forming fists at his side and his frown deepening. Finally, it was Loki who broke the silence.

“I am going with or without you,” he told Thor softly, his eyes begging him to understand. “If I am meant to die regardless of the outcome, I ask that you allow my death to not be in vain.”

He reached out and placed a hand on Thor’s arm. The thunder god winced, but did not pull away.

“Please, brother,” he added, the words heavy and foreign on his tongue. “Help me kill the Red Skull, and rescue Jane Foster.”

Thor searched his face for falsehood, but Loki knew he would find none. He sighed. 

“We will go to the Bifrost quietly, so no one sees you,” the thunder god consented. “I will speak to Heimdall. If you speak the truth, then we will leave for Midgard immediately.”

“Thank you, brother,” Loki breathed, a weight lifted from his chest. 

“Do not thank me,” Thor growled, shrugging Loki’s hand from his arm, and grinding his teeth in anger. “I do not do this for you, brother. I do this for Jane. Do not presume that our alliance is permanent, or that I will shield you from Father and the woman you will scorn once Jane Foster is safe. This changes nothing between us.”

Loki nodded and sighed. “Fair enough.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

The sunlight played through the windows, painting them in a soft yellow glow. Loki slept next to her, his pale skin awash in the sunlight, and his raven hair spilled haphazardly across the pillows. His eyes were closed, and his face was peaceful as he slept, unaware of her gaze, or so she thought.

“See something you like?” he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Jane smiled. “I won’t dignify that question with a response,” she said coyly. “Your ego is already big enough.”

“That’s not the only thing on me that’s big,” he smirked, and the astrophysicist playfully shoved him. 

He laughed and stretched, his long limbs sliding out from beneath the sheets. Jane realized that he was naked, and upon inspection noticed that she was as well. 

His bright, green eyes met hers, and he gave her a genuine smile. “So tell me, my Jane,” he purred, his velvet voice pooling in her lower abdomen and making her wet between her legs. He drew lazy circles on her forearm with his thumb, the feel of his skin on hers electrifying. “What do you want to do today?”

“You,” she said boldly, earning a wicked grin from her lover.

“That could certainly be arranged,” he purred. “I could arrange it immediately if it would please you.”

“It would.”

Loki wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. Their bare skin touched, sending pleasant chills down her spine. She kissed him, closing her eyes as he claimed her lips. His hands dug into her hips, pulling her closer in quiet desperation.

Jane climbed on top of him, never breaking the kiss. She could feel him hard against her lower body, and he groaned as she rubbed herself against him.

“Why do you tease me so, temptress?” he growled in pleasure.

“I never said I was teasing you,” Jane smirked, as she sank down onto him in one swift motion.

His eyes went wide, and he let out the smallest of gasps in surprise.

Jane planted her hands on his chest, and began to move against him in a smooth motion. His eyes closed, and his hands found their way to her hips once again. 

She moved back and forth against him, and then in a circular motion, using his grip on her hips to guide her speed. The tighter he gripped her, the faster she moved. She finally found a rhythm she liked that seemed to please both of them, and she rode him with only the slightest faltering.

She felt pleasure build in her lower abdomen with every move she made, and Loki’s grip tightened on her hips. Her breath came in short pants as she moved faster, chasing the high that the pleasure gave her. 

Jane’s nerve endings caught fire, and she moaned his name. The god of mischief arched up into her, his teeth gritted tightly, and his face morphing into an expression that looked almost comical on him as he finished inside of her.

Jane leaned against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. She lay on top of him, matching her breaths with his until they were in synch. She listened to the strong and steady beat of his heart, lost in thought until he kissed the top of her head.

The astrophysicist met his bright, green eyes with her own, losing herself in their depths. 

“You have to wake up, Jane,” Loki told her, his lips quirking up into a smile. 

“I don’t want to,” she mumbled, burying her face in his chest once again.

“Wake up, Jane,” he said again, louder this time. “Jane…”

“Jane!” a voice broke through her consciousness, a voice that was decidedly not Loki’s.

“Jane, wake up!”

Everything came crashing down on her. Loki’s rejection, her fight with Red Skull, the infinity stones. Hopelessness washed over her, both for her current situation, and for what could never be. 

She wanted to go back to her dreams and find him there. Perhaps if she gave up and died, she could be with him in the afterlife, where there would be no obligations, fear or death, or mortality to keep them apart. 

It was tempting, but she couldn’t die just yet, not so long as her friends were in the hands of that monster.

She opened her eyes to a very concerned Darcy. Her long, dark curls hung over her face, and she was frowning. 

“There you are, boss!” she smiled. “I told Erik you weren’t dead, but he didn’t believe me.”

“I resent your lies, Darcy,” she heard Erik say from somewhere behind her. “I believe I was the one that told you she was still alive while you were freaking out.”

“Potatoes, patatoes,” Darcy rolled her eyes. 

Jane slowly became more aware of her surroundings and her body. They were in some kind of metal room, soft pings from outside filling the space. She was on what looked like the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, with Darcy sitting at her feet. She hurt everywhere. Her entire body felt as it was made of rubber. 

The astrophysicist tried to sit up, and made it only an inch before she was back down on the bed. Her body began to shake, and she couldn’t stop it. She felt a few lone tears slide down her cheek, and she tried to speak, but her mouth felt as though it was packed with cotton.

Darcy reached for her, and took her hand, the concern etched on her face once again.

“They told us you wouldn’t be right for a few days,” the younger girl told her. That was yesterday. You’ve been sleeping since they brought you here.”

Jane tried to move, or speak, or do anything, but she hurt so badly that any effort brought tears to her eyes. 

“Relax,” Darcy told her, frowning. “You don’t look good at all.”

A fuzziness encroached on the corners of her vision, and she felt lightheaded. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and she heard Darcy cursing before she slipped into oblivion.

The second time she woke, she was in some sort of medical bay. Sterile bandages, surgical equipment, and vials of solutions in all colors were stacked on a counter top beside the bed she lay on. 

Red Skull stood over her, his eyes boring through her with a feral intensity. His neck was in tact, though her attempts to take his life had left a wicked scar. The red skin was puckered and nearly white against his throat.

He extracted several vials filled with a clear liquid from the front pocket of his uniform. He chose one, placing the rest back in his pocket, and inserted the contents of the vial into a syringe. He lowered the syringe to her neck. She felt the pinch of the needle going in, and tried to wiggle away as he depressed the plunger.

“For your sickness,” Red Skull told her as he emptied the last of the syringe’s contents into her neck. “It will give you more time.”

There was a knife among the surgical supplies by her bedside and she reached for it. Her hand moved, and nearly touched the weapon, but her fingers refused to curl around the tang, the digits shaking when she tried.

The bastard laughed at her, his cackle sending shivers down her spine.

“You are a tenacious one, Doctor Foster,” he smirked. “I suppose your body has healed enough for these now.”

He extracted a set of metal cuffs that were similar to those Skadi had used on Jotunheim. Rune marks decorated the sides of the cuffs, and when he slapped them on her wrists, the rune marks glowed a light blue. She immediately felt as if all of her senses were dulled as soon as the rune marks lit up.

“I cannot have you using that magic of yours on me or my men.” Red Skull remarked casually. “Just so you know, Doctor Foster, I didn’t want to do this.”

He leaned over her, situating his arms on either side of her body, and bringing his face far too close to hers. “I wanted you to join me, and help me of your own accord. It would have been so much easier that way. Even when you refused, I still never wanted this.”

Red Skull leaned back and pressed on hand against his neck, over the scar she had given him. “But when you took that dagger to my throat… you gave me no choice, I hope you understand.”

Jane moved her fist so that it faced him, and tried to curl her hands once again. This time she succeeded, forming a fist and leaving only her middle finger up in response to her captor’s bullshit.

He laughed again, and leaned over her, pressing his lips to her ear. 

“You will serve my needs, and you will do it gladly,” he growled, the animalistic sound causing her hairs to stand on end. “Do not forget that I control what happens to your friends. I should very much like to see what they taste like, especially Ms. Lewis.”

Jane’s eyes went wide, and he pulled away. “I can smell him on you,” he finished, his feral eyes narrowing to slits. “That must be remedied before you attend to work in your new laboratory tomorrow.”

She was about to protest when he stuck her in the arm with another needle, emptying the contents into her before she could fight him off. Her vision blurred and then blackened, before she lost consciousness again.

When she awoke for the third time, Darcy and Erik sat on the bottom bunk of the bed, watching her, concern etched on their faces. They both smiled as soon as they saw her open her eyes.

“Darcy…Erik,” she croaked, her voice sounding horrible, even to her own ears.

She tried to sit up, and was pleased to find that she could. Darcy immediately enveloped her in hug so tight that she feared she wouldn’t be able to breathe. As soon as Darcy let her go, Erik hugged her, and Jane began to cry. 

“Shhh…” her friend and mentor reassured her, his hands rubbing her back gently as he held her close. “It’s okay. There’s no need to cry.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t come for you sooner,” she sniffed. “I didn’t know.”

“You shouldn’t have come at all,” Erik chastised. “What have I told you about putting yourself in danger?”

“I never seem to listen, do I?”

“No, you never do.” Erik smiled. “Now cheer up. Darcy and I are alive and well. There is no need to blame yourself for this.”

Jane nodded, and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Are you okay?” Erik asked her gently.

“Yeah. I’m alright.”

“Good,” Darcy replied from the edge of the mattress. She sat with her legs hanging off the edge and her body facing the door, but her eyes were watching Jane intently. “I wanted to wait until you were feeling better to ask,” she began slowly, an anger building in her voice. “But where in the hell have you been? You’ve been missing for months. I would have called the cops and had every officer in a three hundred mile radius looking for you if Steve hadn’t assured me you weren’t captured by Hydra or dead in the woods somewhere.”

“Oh…” Jane murmured, instantly feeling guilty. 

“You’re damn right, oh, boss lady,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “You go off exploring who knows where with tall, dark, and surly. You’re gone for months, and you never once think ‘Oh, hey! Maybe I should let Darcy know where I am so she doesn’t freak out!’.”

“I’m sorry,” the astrophysicist said sheepishly. “I just didn’t think –“

“Didn’t think that Erik and I would be worried?” Darcy interrupted, throwing her hands up in defeat. “Didn’t think about us at all?”

“It’s not –“

“You’re a scientist, and you always have science-y things on your mind,” the younger girl continued. “You’re disgustingly smart, and there’s no room in your brain for anything but science. I know that, and normally I’m perfectly okay with that, but you don’t normally disappear for months at a time either!”

Darcy stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, barely looking at her. She blinked furiously, and Jane realized that she was trying not to cry.

“Dammit, Jane,” Darcy sighed. “I’m trying to take care of you, but you make it really hard.”

Without thinking, Jane pushed herself off of the bottom bunk. Her body was weak, and her head felt as though it would implode with every movement she made. She took a few unsteady steps, and Erik moved to support her by her shoulder as she walked. She took it slowly, one step at a time until she made it where Darcy stood.

She threw her arms around the younger girl, and hugged her tightly. Darcy hesitated for only a moment before she enveloped Jane in a hug, resting her head on the astrophysicist’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” Jane told her sincerely. “I didn’t think about you or Erik when I left, and I should have found some way to let you know I was alive and safe. Will you forgive me for being such a terrible friend?”

Darcy pulled away from her and gave her a small smile. “I already forgave you. No worries, boss.”

The two girls hugged again, and Jane asked her the question that had been on her mind since she had mentioned it. “You said Steve told you I was still alive,” she began slowly. “So are he and Bucky okay? I didn’t know if they made it out or not before I left.”

Darcy gave her a wicked grin. “About that…” she said coyly. “They’re alive and well, and I may or may not be in a relationship with both of them.”

Jane blinked. “No shit?”

“No fucking shit,” Darcy grinned. “You and your Asgardian boy toys can move on over, ‘cause I’ve got my own hot boys club now.”

Jane stared, openmouthed. There was no fucking way this was happening. 

“But how –“

Darcy pressed her forefinger to Jane’s lips in an almost comical fashion. “Shhh… young grasshopper,” the younger girl laughed. “Love needs no explanation, and my sexual prowess is too awesome for one man to contain.”

“Holy shit…” Jane breathed. She was gone for only short while, and the whole world had turned itself upside down. 

She felt herself becoming light headed, and leaned on Darcy for support. The younger girl helped her back to the bunk bed, and sat her down next to Erik, before shooting her a glance that promised trouble.

“Enough about my boys,” she smirked. “Tell me where tall, dark, and surly swept you away to. It must have been good for you to forget to call.”

“Well…” Jane began, feeling better now that she was sitting. 

“Spill,” Darcy demanded. “You owe me that.”

And so she told her of her travels. It was almost as though she had picked up the story straight from an adventure book. Realms beyond imagination, quests, strange adventures, a handsome prince, and her in the center of it all. She left out Thor’s proposal and her night with Loki on Vanaheim. It was too personal, even to share with Darcy. To her credit, the younger girl did not interrupt her, and only when she was finished did she speak.

“Wow…” she whistled. “No wonder you forgot about us. I would have too.”

The door to the metal room opened, and a strange man in a Hydra uniform entered. He swept the room with a glance, and his gaze landed on the astrophysicist. 

“Doctor Foster,” he addressed her crisply. “You’re coming with me.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki paced the halls of Stark Tower, growing more and more impatient by the second. He and Thor had been on Midgard for several days now, and nothing had become of their efforts. Thor had insisted on involving S.H.I.E.L.D., and when Loki disagreed Thor told him to do it on his own if he was going to be stubborn. 

And so the god of mischief found himself among the very same mortals he had fought several years ago, at their mercy to move forward with his plans to rescue Jane.

The soldier with the metal arm sat in the hallway watching him, seeming equally frustrated by S.H.I.E.L.D.’s lack of speed. The two of them had sordid pasts and were not part of the Avengers initiative, and therefore they had been regarded with suspicion by many of the agents in Stark Tower. They were not allowed a seat at the table, despite the fact that they both had the most to lose. 

“Loki, Bucky,” Thor called to them from the conference room of Stark Tower. His face was haggard, and his blond hair lacked its usual shine from several days of deliberation with S.H.I.E.L.D. He looked as tired as Loki felt. 

He and the soldier with the metal arm followed the hallway down to the large room that served as a meeting place for the Avengers. There was a large round table that took up most of the room. There were no pictures on the walls, or any personal effects, only a table covered paper, chairs, and a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents gathered around the papers. 

Loki recognized a few familiar faces. Tony Stark smiled and waved at him, and the Captain nodded in his direction. The others were of no consequence to him, merely ants to a giant.

Thor waved him over, and spread a map out over the round table, tacking a few specific places down. 

“Hydra has divided their forces,” the thunder god explained, pointing at one of the tacks. “According to information from a few undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Hydra has a base of operations in Siberia.”

“Is your intel accurate?” the man with the metal arm asked, appearing at his side. The man touched the marker, flexing his metal fingers and grinding his teeth as if considering its validity on his own. 

“It’s accurate, Buck,” the Captain assured him. 

A small woman, with short, dark hair gave him and the soldier a scathing glare, before gesturing to the map. “The Siberia location is well guarded, and we have reason to believe that it is most likely their main base of operations for the time being. Their second location…”

She trailed off, and Loki found himself growing impatient.

“On with it, woman,” he snapped. Thor’s palm came down on his shoulder, an unspoken sign to stop what he was doing.

The woman sighed, her fingers tracing the map uncertainly. “We’re not entirely certain where their second location is,” she admitted. The tracking device agent Romanov wears was over the Atlantic Ocean for some time, but is now registering her position in Siberia. Our agent says that Red Skull is not with her.”

“If you are quite done with informing us of this useless drivel, I should be interested to hear of Jane Foster’s whereabouts,” the god of mischief growled.

Thor’s hand gripped his shoulder again, tighter this time. The woman met his eyes with her own, and tried to stare him down. With Fury such an act was mildly impressive. With this woman, it was merely pathetic.

“Jane Foster is not our primary concern,” the woman told him flatly.

Loki felt rage boil in his veins. He slammed his fists down on the map, and fixed her with a deadly glare.

“If you value your life, you pathetic mortal, Jane Foster will become your primary concern,” he replied, his voice calm and completely devoid of emotion. “Otherwise, I might find it amusing to slit your throat as you sleep.”

Thor ripped him away from the table, and shoved him so hard he nearly lost his balance. “Outside, now!” the thunder god demanded.

Loki was forced back out into the hallway, and Thor slammed the door and rounded on him, his blue eyes filled with rage. His hands gripped Loki’s shoulders tightly, and he stood less than an arms length away from the god of mischief.

“You are not the only one who loves her!” Thor snarled, taking him by surprise. “You think this is easy for me? I love her just as much as you,” Thor accused. “Probably more.”

“Then why aren’t you helping me!” Loki spat, stalking away from Thor. “If you love her as you say you do, help me save her.” Loki wheeled around and glared at the thunder god. “Every moment we sit here playing nice with the mortals is a moment we lose to find Jane.”

“You think I don’t know that?” the older prince glared. “You think I would intentionally sit around and let her die?”

“You have good intentions,” Loki said slowly, some of the anger ebbing from his voice. “But your duty to Asgard and your love of these mortals keeps you from doing what needs to be done.”

Thor glared at him, and the god of mischief pushed himself forward, bringing his face so close to Thor’s that he could feel his breath. 

“What have you done to save her since she became ill?” he whispered fiercely, his bright, green eyes boring into his brother’s with a wild intensity. “What have you done, Thor?”

Loki gritted his teeth and poked Thor in the chest, pushing him backwards with force.

“I spoke with Father on her behalf,” his older brother snarled. “I left her in your care. I –“

“I did not ask what Odin has done, or what I have done!” Loki bellowed, circling Thor like some great jungle cat. “I want to know what you have done to save Jane,” he hissed in his brother’s ear.

Thor glared at him, pure hatred in his eyes, and Loki glared back. They challenged each other without saying a word, neither one willing to back down.

“Answer me!” the god of mischief shouted, clenching his fists. “What have you done?”

Thor was silent, only a blink of his eyes and a scowl to show that he had heard him.

“You wonder why she did not choose you,” Loki said softly, his voice barely loud enough to be heard beyond the two of them. He unclenched his fists, and gave Thor a sad smile. “Why your declarations of love and affection meant nothing to her…”

Loki reached out a tentative hand towards Thor before dropping it to his side again. “I see it in your eyes, Thor. I read it on your face even now,” he continued, his words harsh and mocking. “How could Jane Foster ever love Loki, when she could have me?” he parroted at him. “Isn’t it just so, Thor?” he leered. “You think her mad. You believe her bewitched.” Loki just smiled, but his eyes shone with madness in the light. “You don’t understand.”

He leaned in closer, his lips barely hovering over Thor’s ear. “You will never understand, because you cannot see past your own delusions.”

Thor turned away from Loki and closed his eyes. The gof of mischief backed up a pace, but didn’t relent. “Jane is an intelligent woman with wants and needs, and she does not swoon for a hero, even if he be the crown prince of Asgard. You cannot win her, and you cannot make her happy, because the part of you that isn’t promised to Asgard will never be enough for her.”

Loki pulled away, and Thor blinked, rounding on Loki. Hurt and anger played across his face, and his blue eyes shone with pain. He had hit a nerve, but the younger prince pressed on, hoping to finish before his brother gave in to his anger or became inconsolable in grief. 

“Jane is mortal,” Loki explained. “The magic she – “ He took a deep breath, before continuing. “The magic she possesses will allow her to live longer than other mortals, but her life is short, and with her illness, it will become even shorter.”

“She is afraid of what the future holds,” he revealed. “She has confided her fears with me, and I have seen it for myself in the time we have been together. She has no time for good intentions and empty words.”

Loki’s eyes slipped away from Thor’s, unable to keep contact. His chest tightened uncomfortably, and he forced himself to take a shaky breath.

“She is going to die, Thor,” he barely managed to whisper, his hands digging into his scalp.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he dared a glance at Thor, his brother watched him carefully, lips pursed. He looked stronger now, more resolved. The god of mischief didn’t know if Thor did this for his sake, or for himself. 

“I understand, brother,” the thunder god told him softly. “Director Hill is doing all that she can to find Jane.”

Thor’s hand moved to clasp the back of Loki’s neck. “Heimdall could not find her exact location, and neither could you. We must trust S.H.I.E.L.D. and their agents. I promise you that we will not leave Jane in Hydra’s clutches.”

Thor’s free hand came to rest on Loki’s other shoulder. “Give me a day, Loki, and if S.H.I.E.L.D. does not have a plan, then we will strike out on our own. You have my word.”

“Your words do little to comfort me, brother,” Loki scowled.

“They’re a better comfort than yours,” Thor grinned, patting him on the back. “It will be alright. Trust me, brother, I will not allow harm to come to Jane Foster.”

Loki sighed, feeling his wits returning to him. He wrapped an arm around Thor’s shoulders and managed a small smile. “I will trust you, Thor,” he conceded. “But we must move quickly.”

“Aye,” Thor agreed. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane felt ridiculous. She had been forced to bathe and dress in one of Hydra’s communal washrooms. The man who had retrieved her left her with a short, black dress and heels that he informed her she would be expected to wear.

The dress was beautiful, and obviously expensive. It also left little to the imagination. It was strapless, and showed a lot of cleavage. The fabric was tight, and showed off her curves, and the heels were so tall she was afraid she would trip. The magic inhibiting cuffs she wore almost looked like some sort of strange fashion statement with the ridiculous get up she had on.

The astrophysicist stalled for as long as she could, until the soldier came in and forced her out. He walked her down a long metal hallway, forcing her to move quickly, even though she was still a little lightheaded and couldn’t walk in heels. 

She stumbled once or twice, and the soldier forced her back on her feet at gunpoint. It felt as though they walked forever, and when they arrived at large, metal door at the very end of the hallway, Jane breathed a sigh of relief. 

The soldier opened the door, and she was genuinely surprised by what she saw. A table was sat for two with wine and fancy entrees like one would find in an expensive steak restaurant. A candle sat on the table, its soft light flickering in the dim cabin. Red Skull sat at one end of the table, his uniform pressed and clean, and the scar she’d given him nearly hidden from view. His eyes locked on hers the second she walked in.

“Doctor Foster,” he greeted warmly. “Dine with me.”

He was different. She noticed immediately. The feral, animalistic vibe she was used to seeing was still there, but it seemed subdued. He was almost human, except for the sharp glint in his eyes when he looked over her.

The soldier who had escorted her left them, closing the door behind him. The second she heard the click of metal on metal as the door locked, Jane began to panic. She was alone with a psychopath, and had no way to defend herself. She searched her surroundings, looking for anything that she could turn into a weapon. Her eyes immediately landed on the steak knife that sat on Red Skull’s plate. 

The leader of Hydra tsked, shaking his head at her. “Now, Jane, where are your manners? I’ve invited you to dine with me. Consider it a temporary truce if you must. Blood will not be spilled at this table. You have my word.”

“And what if I have other plans?” Jane growled, never taking her eyes from the knife.

“Then I will stop you,” he yawned. “Without your magic, you are merely mortal, nothing more. And once I stop you, I will use this knife to carve up one of your friends while you watch. Is that something you would like to see?”

She glared at him, and he smirked, the feral glint coming back into his eyes. 

“Sit,” he commanded. “Your food will get cold soon. I’ve even cut your steak up for you.”

Jane did as he asked, and sit across from him at the table. He gave her a smile, the corners of his lips twisting up unnaturally. 

As he promised, her food was already cut in bite size pieces. Probably so she wouldn’t get any ideas, she thought in amusement. 

“Eat,” Red Skull demanded. She glared at him, and he sighed. “It’s not poisoned,” he added. “If I wanted to kill you, I would do it with my bare hands. It’s far more enjoyable that way.”

Jane gripped the fork in her hand, and stabbed into a piece of the steak. She ate it, glaring at him the entire time. Red Skull ignored her, eating his own steak, which was raw and bloody. Jane winced as he ate, her stomach becoming unsettled with every bite he took.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve asked you to eat with me,” Red Skull began between bites of uncooked steak. “First and foremost, I wanted to show you that I can be civilized and reasonable. I will use force to get what I want if necessary, but I prefer your cooperation in this matter. The truth is Jane Foster, that I respect you.”

“You respect me?” she nearly laughed at the absurdity. “You must be joking.”

“Not at all,” he smirked. “I find your will to be a refreshing change, a challenge even.”

“So you want to… what? Wine and dine me, because I tried to kill you? Even though you’ve essentially sentenced me to death?”

Red Skull reached across the table and took her hand in his. Jane pulled away from him immediately, earning a scowl from her captor. 

“I do not want you dead. You were merely a casualty in an unlikely alliance. I am the least of your fears.”

“Is that so?” she snorted in disbelief.

“You and I are one and the same, Jane,” he told her firmly. “The only difference between us is that I have successfully bonded with the Kree DNA, while you have not. I grow stronger, while you grow weaker, but that does not mean I am free of problems.”

Red Skull motioned to his raw steak, as if she should understand just by looking at it. 

“I crave the blood,” he confided to her. “I don’t just like the taste, I need it to keep my mind my own. If I abstain, I can’t function. It’s as if a urge overtakes me, and it’s all I can think about.”

He reached for her hand again, and once again she pulled away.

“The Mad Titan will take the urge for blood from me if I give him your Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Complete of course,” he added quickly. “I need you to help me, Doctor Foster. Help me, and I will help you. You don’t have to die.”

Jane felt lightheaded again, and she took a few deep breaths. The name he mentioned seemed familiar to her somehow, but she couldn’t place where she’d heard it.

“The Mad Titan?” she asked innocently.

“Thanos,” Red Skull answered her. “He is the most powerful being in the universe.”

Jane thought of Loki and the scepter Thanos had given to him. She tried to remember him as she’d seen him when he attempted to take New York. The pale sickly skin, and the madness that filled his bright, green eyes and etched itself across his regal face. The Loki who had aided Thanos was not the man she had come to love. Thanos had broken him and controlled him in a way that angered her. And now he wanted to use her. 

Oh hell no.

“I want to meet Thanos,” Jane decided, speaking before she could even think through her words. “Will you release me from my cuffs, and take me to him? I promise to help you if you do.”

It was a lie of course. She fully intended to kill them both or die trying, but he didn’t necessarily need to know that.

Red Skull frowned and regarded her suspiciously.

“You don’t want to meet him,” he said finally. “Especially not without a finished Bridge. That would not end well for you.”

“What does he want my Bridge for?” Jane asked. “You owe me that much.”

Red Skull drummed his fingers against the table in thought. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I made a trade with him, my powers for your Bridge. I didn’t ask why.”

Jane’s mind was working overtime, turning ideas around in her head so that she could align the odds in her favor. When she settled on an idea she thought might work, she ran with it.

“I’ll finish the Bridge for you willingly,” she said slowly. “But I have conditions.”

“Such as?”

“Darcy and Erik walk free.”

Red Skull tsked, shaking his head. “After you finish,” he growled. “I will let them go, but not a second before.”

“Fair enough,” the astrophysicist nodded. “And I want to go with you when you deliver the Bridge. I want to meet Thanos.”

Red Skull smirked. “You are either very brave or very foolish, Doctor Foster. Either way, I do not recommend a meeting with the Mad Titan. Your other demand, however, I can oblige.”

Jane stood from the table, and made her way over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder deliberately, even though it sickened her to touch him. Red Skull glanced at her curiously, and she felt him flinch ever so slightly beneath her touch. 

“If you want my full cooperation, Johann,” she purred, placing emphasis on his given name. “Then you will agree to take me with you when you deliver my Bridge to Thanos. It’s a small concession for my cooperation, and you have nothing to lose by humoring me.”

Red Skull seemed to think it over for a moment, before placing a hand out, palm up between them.

“I accept your terms,” he grinned, the quirk of his lips reminding her of a predator. “We make landfall tomorrow. Finish the Bridge, and I will let your friends go, and take you to meet Thanos.”

Jane placed her hand in his, and they shook to their temporary alliance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Surely your strategy is better than that?” Tony chided the god of mischief as he took his king off of the board.

Loki grumbled and downed his entire glass of whiskey in one long swig. The Midgardian alcohol did little to dull his senses or the knot of worry that had settled itself in his gut ever since he had learned of Jane’s departure. 

“Slow down there, Reindeer Games. I only brought one bottle.”

“You should have brought at least a dozen,” Loki scowled. “This Midgardian liquor is weak. How you mortals become intoxicated is beyond my comprehension.”

“Someone’s cranky,” Tony smirked, as he set up the chess board for another game. “Women will do that to you though. One minute you’re a sex god and they’re licking whipped cream off of your unmentionables… and the next… well… you end up naked in the lawn with only one shoe, and she’s screaming at you to stop shitting on the neighbor’s porch. Women… You can’t win.”

The god of mischief rolled his eyes and moved one of his pawns forward. “Do I even want to know what you’re talking about?”

“I was very drunk,” Tony defended. “That’s all you really need to know.”

“I didn’t even want to know that,” Loki scoffed. 

He jumped one of Tony’s pawns, and swept it off of the board. “You never told me last we spoke,” he began slowly. “But what exactly do you mortals do with women’s undergarments once you’ve commandeered them?”

Tony stared at him, his face slack with shock. “You didn’t.”

Loki merely grinned.

“You sneaky bastard.”

The god of mischief frowned. “My parentage may be scandalous, but I am not a bastard.”

“Whoa, Reindeer Games, relax!” Tony threw his hand up in the air. “It’s not an insult, it’s just a figure of speech.”

“Figure of speech?”

Tony tapped his fingers against the chess board, and rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his goatee. “You know…” he said thoughtfully. “Stuff people say all the time, even though it really has no bearing on the situation.”

Loki stared blankly.

Tony sighed. “It’s sayings that someone made up, and passed on to other people. Over time, so many people used them that it just kind of became normal to use them, even if it made no sense.”

He moved so that his arms were positioned on his knees, and he leaned over as if to tell Loki a secret. His dark eyes were honed in on him intensely, and his expressions became exaggerated as he tried to explain. 

“For example, there was a period of time where men would own gold and silver instead of the paper money we have now. There were some women who married these men, because they could afford to give them good lives with all of the material comforts they could ever want. They only cared about what they could gain from the marriage. These women became known as ‘gold diggers’.”

He shifted in his seat, and continued. “Now, the term ‘gold digger’ is used for women who date, marry, or sleep with men just because they spend money on them and buy them things. There’s no actual gold involved, but the term still stuck.”

“I see…” the god of mischief responded, beginning to understand. “Do you know many of these strange Midgardian sayings?”

“Just about all of ‘em,” Tony grinned. “I’m an expert on all things of Midagrd.”

“Do you know what the term ‘cross my heart and hope to die’ means?” Loki asked, leaning towards Tony as though the words were sacred. “It is something Jane said to me when I asked her to keep a few of my secrets between us.”

Tony smiled, but this time it was pained, as though he understood how Loki felt. The mere mention of her name brought a dull pang of sadness and desperation, and of course regret. He should have gone to her sooner. Perhaps, if he had…. He didn’t know. Nothing was ever set in stone, and the path one chose could not be undone, no matter how badly one wished for it.

“It means that she would rather die than betray your trust,” Tony informed him sadly.

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the pain nearly unbearable. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “What will they do with her?” he asked softly. “Hydra. Do they mean to torture her?”

“I don’t know.”

Thor interrupted them before either one could speak again. He came to stand next to them, and placed on hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“It’s time,” he announced softly. “Let’s go and rescue Jane Foster.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Heimdall strode into the throne room, where Odin sat, waiting for him. He approached the throne and knelt at its base, in homage to his ruler. 

Odin had aged significantly over the last several years, his sons being the primary cause. His face was weathered and wrinkles were present where they had not been before. Even his eyes looked older, as if he’d seen everything the universe had to offer and found it wanting.

“You called for me, my king,” the gatekeeper greeted.

“There is a matter I hoped that you could help me with,” Odin began, his one good eye searching him intently. “The matter of my missing sons. I cannot seem to find either of them, and no one knows where they might be. Have you any information on this matter, gatekeeper?”

Heimdall was silent for a moment, turning the problem of the missing princes over in his mind. 

“I saw Prince Thor a few days past,” he admitted. “He came to me for passage, saying that he had somewhere he needed to be.”

The gatekeeper met Odin’s eye, and told him all the truth that he needed to know.

“I allowed him passage. Where he went, I do not know. He was searching for Jane Foster, but I was unable to find her location for him. Her illness has made her signature weak.”

Odin sighed. “My son is a fool for chasing a mortal. I had hoped that he would come to his senses, but it appears that he has not yet done so.”

He caressed his beard with one hand, as if in thought. 

“Tell me, Heimdall,” he continued. “What of Loki? Have you seen him?”

“I have not,” the gatekeeper lied. “He keeps himself hidden from me, and I do not know where he has gone.”

“It seems there are several things that have escaped your attention lately,” Odin scowled. 

“Age makes all of us careless, my king,” Heimdall answered cryptically. “And if you’re not looking, important matters can slip past you entirely.”

The Allfather frowned, pursing his lips tightly, and changed the subject. “I have known Thor to be foolhardy, but it is strange to see such behavior from Loki. He risks both his life and our realm by disappearing. His bride to be is not pleased with his sudden absence.”

“Perhaps you do not know him as well as you think.”

Odin huffed in frustration. “I know him well enough to know that he serves only himself. Be on watch for signs of my sons, gatekeeper. I should like to know the moment you find them.”

“As you wish my king,” Heimdall bowed, before standing. He left the throne room in favor of the Bifrost, where he settled in to keep watch over the absent princes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

They traveled to a place called Massachusetts. Thor had called it a state, but Loki wasn’t certain how invisible lines that didn’t truly exist could divide the landscape of Midgard. In any case, the town was dull and filled with bars, eating establishments, and fisheries. There was nothing to see except the sleazy town, and water that never ended.

Director Hill had informed them that some of the local fishermen had seen a submarine surface in the bay once or twice, and that men in uniform with a strange symbol had been reported at the local bars on occasion. It was vague, and not very helpful, but it was the only lead they had.

As they stood on the edge of the dock, they spoke with a Midgardian man who seemed to have the intellectual capacity of a rock, Loki began to wonder if this particular lead would get them anywhere. 

The man was aged in his fifties, and sported a baseball cap over his balding head, and went by the name of Joe. He wore some sort of waterproof clothing, complete with suspenders and boots. He smoked nearly constantly, lighting a new cigarette every time his current one burned out, and his speech left much to be lacking.

“I seen it just last week,” Joe told them with certainty. “I seen it with my own two eyes. It was a damn submarine, and it come right up out the water. It stayed ova here for a day or so, then went off to that government property they got all hushed up.”

Loki said nothing, mentally correcting the man’s horrendous grammar. Thor on the other hand, encouraged the man to go on.

“Did you see who was on the submarine?” he asked hopefully.

The man gestured to the town, taking a long drag on his cigarette. “They came to the bars, those men that were on that submarine. Queer fellas they was.”

He came to the end of his cigarette, and threw it down, immediately lighting another.

“Smoke?” He held out the pack of cigarettes to the brothers in one hand, and an old metal lighter in the other. 

Thor and Loki both declined. 

The man waved them off and placed the package back in his pocket. “Anyhoo,” he continued. “These queer fellas wore some sort a uniform, like they was in the fucking army or somethin’. They drank like they aint drank in months. Nearly drank all the beer poor Hank kept in the cellar at the bar. Them boys tore up the damn town, an’ chased all the women they could find. They was only here for a night, and then they was gone. They left some kind a weird fucking crop circle on the rocks over there,” he said, pointing at a spot several hundred feet away. 

“For the life of me, couldn’t figure out what the hell it is, or how they done it, but it wasn’t there before that submarine showed up.”

“Could you be so kind as to show us the crop circle?” Thor asked, his manners impeccable. The man nodded.

He led them across the dock, and over the rocky shore. Mist from the ocean filled the air, and it was unusually wet and cold from what the god of mischief had seen of Midgard.

It was not a crop circle. Loki knew what it was the moment he saw it. He ran ahead of Thor and the fisherman, and when he arrived at the spot, he knelt down and placed a hand on the lines that stood out clearly against the rock.

It was Jane’s rune mark. She had been there.

He felt frustration rise up in him as he held onto a piece of her, knowing that he was so close, and yet she still eluded him.

“It’s not a crop circle,” Thor nearly laughed. “It’s –“

“I know. It’s hers.”

They were silent for a moment, both lost in thought. Only the sounds of the fisherman’s footfalls broke through the quiet.

Loki stood, and turned to face their guide. “You said the submarine went to some sort of government property,” he began. “Could you take us there?”

Joe blinked. “Er… I suppose…” he rambled. “I don’ think you boys wanna go there. That there is property of the government. Aint nobody been there in years. I think that’s where they do them illegal experiments on people an’ shit. It’s kinda spooky.”

Loki glared at the simple minded mortal, his patience wearing thin. “I care not for your ghost stories,” he growled. “Can you take us there or not?”

Thor intervened, and approached the fisherman calmly. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a small smile. “Please excuse my brother’s poor manners,” he apologized. “His people skills are lacking. What he means to ask, is would you be so kind as to take us to this government property?”

Joe was silent for a moment, as if weighing the pros and cons, his eyes worried with fear.

Loki extracted a golden coin from his space between spaces, and stepped forwards, offering it to the man. He took the coin, and nodded almost imperceptibly. “Alright,” he agreed softly.

The fisherman looked up from the coin, and his eyes grazed over them both skeptically, his frown disapproving. “If you boys are gonna sail with me, you want some clothes that don’t make you look like a couple a renaissance fair freaks?”

Loki sighed, but Thor merely nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made landfall the very next day, as Red Skull had promised. Jane, Darcy, and Erik were escorted at gunpoint from the submarine and out into the open.

Gray skies awaited them, along with the crash of water against a shore covered in dirty sand. Rock surrounded what appeared to be some sort of cove. No entrance to the ocean could be seen anywhere she looked. It appeared as though they were completely cut off from the world.

A tall, stone building loomed ahead, its presence the only thing breaking into the tranquility of the cove. It was old, but not dilapidated, and the movement inside suggested that Hydra had made use of the building.

The armed escorts moved them along until they arrived at the entrance to the stone building. Inside, Jane was wowed by what she saw.

Hydra agents scurried about their business, their movements fast and liquid, like they had walked the same path thousands of times. Technology that would put S.H.I.E.L.D.’s collection to shame decorated the interior of the stone building. Cameras, buttons, and switches adorned the walls, no place unable to be monitored.

Jane, Darcy, and Erik were led through the labyrinth of the stone building. The astrophysicist tried to commit the path they took to memory, so that she could keep her bearings while she was here. 

They turned left, then went straight down a long hallway. A right turn about halfway down, brought them to a staircase, and they were forced to climb upward.

At the top of the staircase, they were escorted down short hallway and into a small room that was set up as a living space. There were several cots that sat against the wall, and a small bathroom space with a sink and toilet. It was unimpressive, except for the window. 

A small window was cut out of the stone, and barred over. It would not make for a good escape option, but at least she would be able to see outside. The submarine had been a little claustrophobic.

Their escorts left them to their own devices and locked the door, trapping the three of them in the tiny room. 

Darcy looked around, checking out their new quarters, and even commenting to Jane that they had soap that smelled awesome in the bathroom. Erik leaned back on one of the cots, closing his eyes, and Jane went to the window.

She watched the agents of Hydra unload supplies from the submarine and bring them into the stationary headquarters. Canned food, bottles of water and beer, toiletries, and other items were unloaded and carried across the shore by bored looking men and women. Red Skull watched them intently, his dark eyes never wavering from his subjects.

Beyond him, the cove was indeed closed in, with no view of the ocean beyond. Wherever they were, it was well hidden, and the chance of anyone coming to rescue them was slim. Loki would not be looking for her, and though Darcy insisted that Steve and Bucky would come for them, she had her doubts. If they wanted to get out of here, they would have to do it themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sighed as Pepper yelled at him for the third time that day. She was angry, and the deep blush that colored her cheeks was intoxicating, even if she was threatening to kill him.

“Are you even listening to me?” she demanded, gripping his upper arm with a strength that surprised him. 

“Yeah, sure honey, I was listening,” Tony mumbled.

“Then what did I say?”

He ran a hand nervously through his goatee. “Uh… something about how you want to hurt me?”

Pepper snorted, and threw her hand down. “Unbelievable…” she nearly sobbed. She crossed her arms over her chest, and walked away from him, unable to even look at him.

“Honey, come on,” Tony tried. “I was just kidding.”

He walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I’m sorry,” he said softly into her hair. “What did you say again. I’m listening this time.”

“I was saying that you need to sit this one out,” Pepper told him flatly. “You’ve done enough. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t have to have you for this.”

“I’ll be fine, honey,” he promised. “I’ll be back in a few days. You won’t even miss me. When I get back we can take a long vacation, just the two of us.”

“You’ve been saying that forever,” Pepper countered. “And it’s never happened. Too many public appearances to be made.”

“I’ll cancel that press conference next week,” Tony mumbled. “We’ll go this time, I promise.”

Pepper turned around, meeting his eyes with her own. Tears welled up in them, and she placed a hand gently against his chest. 

“It’s not about the press conference, Tony,” she began slowly. “You’ve been Iron Man for a very long time now, and every time you go out the stakes get higher. I worry you won’t come home one day, and I can’t do this without you.”

“Do what without me?” Tony asked, confused. 

Pepper opened her mouth to speak, when his phone rang. Tony answered it.

“Stark,” he greeted. Pepper’s hands slid from his chest, and she turned away from him. “I’ll be there in five.”

He hung up, and turned his attention to Pepper. “What were you going to say?” he prompted. 

She refused to look at him. “It’s nothing,” she lied. “Forget about it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

Tony ran a hand through his goatee in frustration. “We’ll talk about whatever it is when I get back, I promise,” he told her. “Happy is going to take care of everything while I’m gone, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest. Pepper sighed and leaned against him.

“Why do I love you?” she asked, annoyance in her voice.

“Because I’m drop dead gorgeous, fantastic in bed, and can buy you a yacht,” he teased. “Don’t be like this, Pepper. I promise I’ll be back in a few days, and we can go wherever you want, just the two of us.”

“Alright,” she sighed. “You owe me.”

He turned her around and smiled at her. “I always end up owing you, don’t I?”

“That’s because you’re an asshole.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes,” she smiled. “You’re an asshole, but you’re mine.”

He kissed her, and hoped that it wouldn’t be for the last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane worked diligently on her Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Her lab in Hydra’s cove hideout was much smaller than the one at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters had been, but it was still packed with every tool and building material she could ever hope for. The lab was a large, stone room, and a large metal table sat in the center with her Bridge on top of it.

Darcy and Erik were permitted to join her in the lab, and they assisted her with materials and construction.

She could not finish her Einstein-Rosen Bridge with her magic hindered. She had done the calculations a thousand times, and they all gave her failed results. Had she been working in her lab in New Mexico, or even in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s underground fortress, she would have demanded her cuffs be removed so that she could work properly.

But she had no intentions of finishing the Bridge, at least not truly. To the untrained eye, it would appear complete, and that was all she needed to gain the upper hand.

Jane had to use her knowledge of chemistry and engineering to make an explosive device out of some of the materials she had on hand. It was similar to the EMP device she had made for Loki, only larger and more powerful. She fashioned it into the Bridge, as though it were necessary for the device’s function. The explosive was rigged to activate when the Bridge was fired up.

With any luck, she would deliver it to Thanos, and he would die trying to use it. If he didn’t die, she would have to kill both him and Red Skull another way. She might or might not be successful, and would most likely be killed if she failed, but either way, she didn’t have much to lose.

The astrophysicist attached the explosive device to the Bridge, securing it near the control panel she had assembled in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s lab. 

“Jane,” Erik whispered as he watched her. “That’s not –“

“I know,” she responded quietly. 

Erik merely nodded, beginning to understand.

She had not told either of them about the explosive. The less they knew, the less Hydra could get from them. She felt that it was the safest and best option to keep her plans to herself.

Jane worked for days, making sure that everything was exactly right. She could not test it, so it had to be perfect.

Her days in Hydra’s hideout were structured, and always the same. She, Darcy, and Erik slept on the cots in their tiny room. Every morning, one of Hydra’s men would retrieve her and take her to the community bathroom to shower and dress. Afterwards, she was escorted to the mess hall, where she was served a breakfast of questionable origins. Once she finished eating, she would be escorted to her lab to work, where Darcy and Erik would join her later. Only when she was too tired to keep her eyes open would they take her back to her room to sleep. 

It was an endless cycle of meaningless activity, and if Hydra intended to bore her to death, it was working. 

The one good thing that had come of her stay with Hydra was that the injection Red Skull had given her seemed to be working. She felt good, even without her magic, and she experienced no side effects from the Kree DNA. 

Red Skull visited her lab frequently during the day, checking up on her progress. He seemed almost manic now, all traces of the humanity he had shown when they dined together gone entirely, leaving only the animal. 

He watched her as she worked, the way a predator watches their prey. When he was there, Jane worked on the structure of the Bridge, so that he would not know she was making no progress in actually finishing it.

Nearly a week had passed, when Jane felt good enough about her device to tell Red Skull that it was finished. 

The leader of Hydra was in a manic state that day, his mood poor at best, but Jane could not wait any longer. He looked over her work critically, and she held her breath the entire time, hoping that he would not notice what she had done.

“It is finished?” he growled, turning to face her, his dark eyes nearly feral.

“Yes,” she lied. She stood up straight and met his eyes, trying to emulate Loki when he wanted others to believe something that was not true.

Red Skull looked over her just as critically as he had looked over her Bridge. When he was convinced she was telling the truth, he nodded. “Excellent,” he grinned. “Fire it up. We test it now.”

Jane instantly froze, her blood going cold in her veins. “Test it?” she breathed.

Red Skull smirked, his wild eyes narrowing to slits. He stalked towards her, his motions deliberate and aimed to make her fearful.

“You did not think I would deliver it to Thanos without first being certain that it works, did you?” he scoffed. “I value my life too much for that.”

He grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, trying to force her to look up at him. Jane jerked away, and he laughed.

“No,” he smirked. “We will test it. Choose one of your friends. We will send Doctor Selvig or Miss Lewis through first.”

Jane tried to keep calm, but inside she was panicking. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she lied smoothly. “It might not work a second time.”

Red Skull stalked around her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. 

“That is a chance I’m willing to take,” he growled. “We test it.”

“You can’t.”

“And why not?” he demanded. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Jane sucked in a deep breath and curled her fingers into fists at her side. She closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to keep her voice level and calm.

“It’s not really finished,” she admitted slowly. 

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Red Skull laughed, moving away from her. The astrophysicist breathed a sigh of relief when she no longer felt his body heat. 

“I’ve worked with Hydra for seventy years, Doctor Foster,” he told her as he walked across the lab, towards the place where Erik and Darcy stood against the wall. “I’ve seen war, dirty science, and other things that would make your skin crawl. You think I could not tell that you tampered with this Bridge? You think I could not recognize that you were making an explosive device, and pretending to work while I watched?”

He extracted a dagger from his belt, and Jane immediately recognized it as one of hers. He ran his fingers along the edge, leaving a trail of blood behind on the blade. 

“Do you truly think me a fool, Jane?” he growled. 

“No,” she lied again, trying to make him believe her. “I just have a score to settle with Thanos.”

It was the truth, for she did have a score to settle with the Mad Titan. Red Skull glared at her, his dark eyes still narrowed to slits and shining with fury.

“I do not care what your grievance with Thanos is,” he said flatly. “You lied to me, Jane. You promised me a finished Bridge, and you haven’t delivered. Even worse, you have put my life in danger to exact vengeance on the Mad Titan. You will pay dearly for this treachery.”

He moved so fast she almost missed it. 

Red Skull grasped Erik by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him forward. Erik didn’t even have time to regain his balance before the dagger was at his throat. Hydra’s leader sliced, cutting him open. Blood spilled over the dagger and onto the stone floor, splattering the lab in crimson.

Red Skull dropped him, and Erik struggled to breathe, his frantic pants coming out in sickening gurgles. Darcy screamed. 

Jane ran forward, and caught him before he slumped to the ground. His throat had been cut all the way across, and the blood was spilling from the wound so fast, she didn’t know if she could save him.

“Get these cuffs off of me!” she screamed at Red Skull, who watched her plight with a vague disinterest. 

She moved Erik, so that his head was in her lap. Her hands were covered in his blood, and her clothes were stained, but she held him. 

Tears streamed down her face, and she fixed Red Skull with a furious glare. “Get them off now!” she shrieked. “Let me save him!”

Red Skull watched her for a moment longer, before he kneeled next to her, and inserted a small chip into the cuff. They sprung free easily, and Jane could feel the magic flow through her veins once again. 

She focused on Erik, turning her magic into him, thinking only of saving his life. 

“Stay with me,” she begged him, as she felt muscle tissue knit together beneath her touch. “You have to stay with me, Erik.”

He stared at her, desperation in his eyes. He tried to speak, but all she could hear was the harsh gurgle of blood in his throat. Erik reached for her, and placed on hand on her cheek. He smiled at her, even as the light began to leave his eyes.

“Erik!” she sobbed. Tears rolled down her face, as she realized that she couldn’t save him. She doubled her efforts, willing him to heal. His flesh knit together, and the wound began to disappear, but he was already gone. Her magic could feel the absence of him the moment he slipped away.

She sobbed and held him, even after he was gone. She held him until her legs grew numb and she had no tears left to shed. Only then, did she look away.

Red Skull stood a few feet away with her dagger pressed against Darcy’s throat. The younger girl stared at Erik, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

Jane gritted her teeth in anger as he smirked.

“Build me my Bridge, Doctor Foster,” he commanded. “Do it now, or I’ll slit her throat too. My threats are not empty, and I am not a fool. It’s time you remembered that.”

Jane lay Erik down on the stone floor, and used her fingers to close his eyes for the last time. She stood, her body shaking as the adrenaline wore off. Red Skull pressed the knife against Darcy’s throat, and a small line of blood formed beneath the blade. 

“What will it be, Doctor Foster?” he asked her, his lips quirking up into a smirk.

Jane wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. “I’ll build the Bridge,” she told him, her voice wavering in defeat.

“Good girl.”

She made her way over to her Einstein-Rosen Bridge. She removed the explosive device with care, and began work on finishing what she had started the day Thor fell from the sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Travel by sea was not pleasant. They traveled north-east, the wind picking up across the barren water. Loki had been through the Bifrost more times than he could count, and it hadn’t phased him in the least, but this… this was some other kind of evil entirely.

The boat rocked every time it hit a wave, it’s age causing the ride to be quite unpleasant. The god of mischief had nearly been thrown over the side twice, just walking across the deck, and had once ended up in a very awkward position with Thor. Suffice to say that men do not speak of such things if they happen, so neither of them mentioned the incident afterwards.

Their mortal guide, Joe, seemed happy to have them aboard. He chattered on about useless stories and bits of information, until Loki felt as though his patience would snap. He fantasized about throwing the man overboard simply so he could have some peace and quiet, but a slight shake of Thor’s head kept him from doing anything he would regret.

Their several day trip felt like a thousand years. Joe had offered them a bunk in the hull of his fishing vessel, where they could sleep and take their time away from deck.

It was a small room made almost entirely of wood, a bunk bed secured to the wall. They ate there, the rocking of the ship strangely calming below deck. Thor claimed the top bunk and slept, his snores carrying in the small space, but Loki did not sleep. He sat still on the bottom bunk of their tiny quarters, staring at the wooden wall, and thinking of Jane.

He was so close to rescuing her, and yet he felt as though the distance between them was insurmountable. 

He missed her terribly. The way her hazel eyes lit up when he showed her something that she’d never seen. The way she gasped in surprise and allowed his name to tumble from her lips when he kissed her. The feel of her bare skin beneath his as they made love. The smile that she reserved only for him, as though he was the only man she had ever thought of. 

He gripped his scalp and pulled at his hair until is became painful. He bit his lip until he tasted blood, and a strangled cry escaped his lips. He felt helpless, and he hated himself for it.

He reached out to her with his magic, not knowing what else to do, and desperate to feel her presence once again.

“If you can feel me, Jane,” Loki whispered. “Know that I have not abandoned you. I will find you, I swear it.”

He clenched his fists tightly, awaiting something… anything that would let him know she was linked to him and had heard him or felt his presence, but only the soft hum of the mortal vessel answered his call.

The snores above him stopped, but he paid it no mind. A few moments later he heard Thor climb down from his bunk, his footfalls heavy against the wooden steps. The thunder god sat down beside him on the bottom bunk, and joined him in his broken thoughts.

The two of them had barely spoken since they left Stark Tower, and too much had gone unsaid between them. Though they had allied themselves for this endeavor, there was obvious tension between them, and Thor’s very presence at his side made him uneasy.

“Director Hill should be sending out the other Avengers to take Hydra’s base in Siberia any day now,” Thor noted, attempting to make small talk.

Loki listened, but didn’t speak, keeping his eyes on the walls of their temporary home.

“Hydra will lose the majority of their force, and once we arrive at this government property, we can take out the rest,” he continued, scratching the back of his head. “This could all be over in a matter of days.”

Loki said nothing.

“You worry for her,” Thor finally noted, sadness creeping into his voice.

Loki turned away from his vigil of the walls, and met his brother’s eyes. “I cannot feel her presence,” he admitted, scowling. “Ever since we broke our bond…”

Thor nodded. “Jane Foster is strong. If there is a way to survive, she will find it.”

“You’re forgetting that she’s also stubborn,” Loki scoffed. “I doubt that she will be a willing prisoner.”

Loki sighed, and ran a hand through his raven curls. “She carries my magic. She is my legacy, Thor, and the best of me in so many ways.”

“She’s much prettier too,” Thor smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “Perhaps I could trade you for her.”

Loki chuckled. “That she is.”

He looked over at Thor shrewdly, “And I think if you honestly could have traded me, you would have done so long before now… Fandral perhaps, would have made an excellent brother.”

Thor laughed lightly, but didn’t comment.

“Jane spoke with me concerning you before she left,” Thor shared instead, leaning over and crossing his arms over his knees as he met Loki’s eyes.

“She spoke with me about forgiveness,” he continued. “She didn’t want to be the cause of strife between us.”

“Strife,” Loki snorted. “Whatever do you speak of, brother?”

Thor gave him a hard glance, his lips set in a stern line. “I do not feel like jesting, Loki. I ask that you listen to me for a moment.”

The god of mischief rolled his eyes, but stayed silent. 

“Jane is wise beyond her years,” the thunder god said slowly. “She understands that her life is short and her days are numbered. She was right to say that when she is gone, the two of us will still be here for several thousand years after.”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “She wanted me to forgive you for slighting me. She asked me to try.”

“And have you forgiven me for stealing your bride, brother?” Loki snapped, his fingers curling into a fist once again, but there was no real venom in his words. 

Thor ran one hand through his hair and sighed. 

“No,” he responded. “It would seem that Jane is better than I am as well.”

Thor lay back on the bed, and crossed his arms over his stomach, staring at the bunk above. 

”I cannot forgive you for what you’ve done,” he began softly. “Not yet at least. But I am trying, Loki. Perhaps one day, I will be able to forgive you and things will be right between us again, but not now.”

“Why try to forgive me?” Loki scoffed, shifting on the bed to look at Thor. “I thought I was nothing but the son of a Jotun whore to you?” 

In the end, he couldn’t stand to look at his brother and turned his head away, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“I spoke harshly,” Thor admitted, sitting up. He took Loki’s hand in his, with only the slightest resistance. “I said some things that are not true, and should never have been said.”

Thor took in a deep breath and let it out shakily, his words faltering. “We’ve known each other for a thousand years, Loki. You’ve seen me angry many times. You know how I am. Words spill from my lips before I even think of them.”

The god of mischief smirked, remembering several of these occasions quite vividly.

Thor squeezed his younger brother’s hand, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “I am still angry with you, but we are brothers, even if our blood is not the same.”

“We grew up together, Loki. We fought side by side. We confided in each other long before Jane Foster was ever born. It is not blood that makes us brothers, it is our love for each other.”

A frown pulled at the corners of his lips as he continued. “I know that it has not been easy for you, Loki. You were not treated fairly, and you were lied to. I was not always fair to you, and I am truly sorry for that.”

Loki pulled his hand away from Thor’s, and the thunder god’s frown deepened. 

Thor took a deep breath and continued, his voice unsure. “But I swear to you, brother, that I have always loved you. I would never betray your trust, and I would die fighting for you. Please understand that.”

“I am angry with you,” the thunder god told him, his blue eyes filled with sadness. He leaned back on the bed once again. “Sometimes it is difficult for me to even look at you, because I am angry, but I still love you. You are still, and will always be my brother.”

Loki felt his chest tighten uncomfortably with his brother’s sentiment. He opened his mouth to give Thor a scathing reply, anything to stop the discomfort he felt inside, but Thor beat him to it.

“You were right, though,” the thunder god continued, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a sad smile. “I should have done more for Jane. Perhaps if I had, she would love me instead of you.”

“There is nothing to be done for her,” Loki said softly, the tightness in his chest nearly unbearable now. He let his fingers wander over the edge of the bunk, while Thor turned his head to look at him. “I searched all the Nine, and still could not cure her. Your results would have proved futile as well.”

The younger prince moved to sit against the headboard, and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

“Perhaps that is so,” Thor nodded, sitting up on the bed again, and resting his back against the wall. “But I should have tried anyway.” He stroked his beard with his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. “I love her, Loki, even if she does not love me, and I’ve done a poor job of showing her that.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “The great and mighty Thor is not perfect,” he smirked. “We must shout it to all the realms, lest they believe otherwise.”

Thor chuckled warmly, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. The two princes sat in silence for a moment the tension between them lessening.

“When we find her,” Loki finally said, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I will slaughter the Red Skull for daring to harm her.”

Thor shook his head, running a hand through his golden mane. “Director Hill wishes for us to take the Red Skull alive,” he admitted sheepishly. “She wants to interrogate him. Something about Hydra agents infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D.”

The god of mischief glared at him, his lips curling up into a sneer. “Half measures,” he growled. “You let the Red Skull live, and S.H.I.E.L.D. will either let him go, or he will escape. Are you truly so daft as to believe that your precious S.H.I.E.L.D. will be able to hold him, or break him for that matter?”

Thor frowned. “All men can be broken,” he countered. “I think you of all people could understand that. I will break the Red Skull myself if I must.”

Loki shook his head. “You have not seen the Red Skull as I have, brother,” he explained. “You have met him in combat. He will not break, because he is not a man.”

Thor frowned, picking at his armor in irritation. “Speak plainly, Loki. I tire of riddles,” he chastised. “From what Steve has told me, the Red Skull is enhanced, but he is still nothing more than a man.”

“That is not the case anymore,” the god of mischief growled. “Thanos has touched him. He is more than mortal now, and with his immortality, he has lost his humanity. There will be no reasoning with him, and no breaking him.”

Thor said nothing, his blue eyes searching for the truth of the matter on the younger prince’s face.

Loki leaned forward, and gripped Thor’s arm tightly beneath his palm, and looking him straight in the eyes. “Full measures must be taken to ensure Jane’s safety. If you are not willing to help me, then I will slaughter him myself.”

“I don’t like it any more than you do, Loki, but perhaps there is a reason for this request.”

Loki sneered. “Jane Foster fights for her life, even as we speak. Do you think she cares what Director Hill has instructed you to do, brother? Do you think she would advise you to follow orders even at the risk to her life?”

“I do,” Thor shot back, meeting his gaze with an equal intensity. “I think that Jane would gladly die, so long as it was for a greater purpose.”

Loki felt anger overtake him, and he bared his teeth to his older brother. His grip on the thunder god tightened considerably, and he fought the urge to strike him for his flippant treatment of Jane.

“I do not care about S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he snarled. “I do not care about the greater good. I do not care about anything but her, brother.”

He dropped his legs to the side, and leaned in further to drive his point home, needing Thor to understand exactly how he felt.

“I will go to the ends of Yggdrasil to save her. I will slaughter anyone who dares to do her harm, and I will put her life above any orders we’ve been given. Her life is worth more to me than all of Midgard. The realm can burn to the ground so long as Jane Foster lives.”

He conjured a dagger in his hand, and dragged the blade to rest at the base of Thor’s throat, an unspoken threat. “If you love her as you say you do, you will help me,” Loki demanded.

Thor stared at him in shock, as Loki’s eyes reflected the madness and desperation he felt. He had laid himself bear, because he needed Thor to understand.

“Brother,” the thunder god warned. “This is madness. You are not thinking clearly.”

“His green eyes blazed with hatred, and he gritted his teeth in frustration. “I will protect her,” he growled. “And I won’t let you stop me.”

Thor glanced down at his feet, worrying the hem of his shirt and warring with himself. “Okay,” Thor finally said. His lower lip twitched before he looked up at Loki, his gaze steadfast. “If it will keep Jane safe, I will help you. Full measures.”

“Good,” Loki smirked, removing the dagger from Thor’s neck. “We kill the Red Skull.”

Loki threw the dagger into the wall, and enjoyed the sound it made as it buried itself to the hilt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat in her room, staring out the window. 

She wished so badly that she had her magic. If she did, she wouldn’t feel so helpless. She watched the water crash onto the shore below, and wished she could get outside. If she did, she would swim out into the cove, and let herself drown. Red Skull and Thanos couldn’t have her bridge if she was dead.

But then there was Darcy to consider. If Jane took her life, what would happen to her? Perhaps the younger girl would be willing to go with her. They could end themselves, and leave Hydra with nothing. The thought was tempting, but Darcy still had her whole life ahead of her, and Jane doubted that she would be willing to take her own life.

“Jane,” Darcy called out tentatively. 

The astrophysicist ignored her. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and felt the younger girl at her back. “Listen up, boss. I’m not going to let you starve yourself. You have to eat.”

“No.”

“Jane, please,” Darcy tried again, this time more gently. “Do you think this is what Erik would want? Do you think he would want you to feel guilty and starve yourself?”

Erik. The sound of his name made her flinch. Erik was dead, because of her. Jane had believed herself invincible. She had thought that she could fool the Red Skull, and take both him and Thanos out. She had convinced herself that it would be easy, and that her life would be the only one lost if she failed. 

She had been wrong, and Erik had paid the price for her failure.

The tears had long been spent, hers and Darcy’s both. The girls had spent the last several evenings in their room in a tight embrace, crying, screaming, and sobbing until neither of them had anything left. She hadn’t eaten in days, refusing any food Hydra brought her. At least she could be defiant in this small way.

“Please, Jane,” Darcy squeezed her shoulder.

The astrophysicist finally turned around to look at her, noting that Darcy looked as bad as she felt. The younger girl had dark circles under her eyes, and dirt on her face. Her skin looked pale and her dark eyes were dull. 

She held out a cafeteria-style plate of food from questionable origins, and Jane found that she couldn’t say no. 

The two girls ate in silence, until Hydra came for them. They were both escorted at gunpoint to Jane’s lab, where Red Skull was already waiting for them. 

Darcy was immediately pulled into his chest and a knife was placed at her throat, a not so subtle reminder of exactly what he would do should Jane try anything.

Her cuffs were then removed, and she was told to work.

It had been her routine for the last several days. Jane would work on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and Red Skull would hold Darcy at knifepoint, his feral eyes watching her with interest.

The astrophysicist used her magic to work on the Bridge, willing it to open up the fabric of space and time, just as she was able to do when she jumped. Her magic danced in her veins, weaving itself into the Bridge until it glowed a bright green.

She shouldn’t finish it, her mind screamed at her. Thanos would use it for evil. Other realms would fall just as Earth almost did. She would be assisting that bastard in the genocide of millions of people.

Across the lab, she saw Darcy press her nose into Red Skull’s neck, the discomfort on his face amusing.

“You smell good today,” the younger girl told her captor. “Like aftershave, or mouthwash, or something. Yesterday you kind of smelled like sweat. It was really gross. Do you wear Old Spice?”

Darcy rambled on, Red Skull growing more and more on edge, but Jane wasn’t listening. She was too busy weighing her options. 

If she finished the Bridge, the lives of millions of innocent people would most likely be lost. If she didn’t, she and Darcy would die. 

Red Skull shouted something at Darcy about slitting her throat if she said another word. His knife nicked the skin of her neck, a bright line of blood spilling over onto his knife. She immediately quit talking, and Jane made a choice. 

She could live with her own death, but she wouldn’t get Darcy killed. She couldn’t bear to sacrifice the only friend she had, even if all the realms were at stake.

The astrophysicist turned back to her work, placed her hands on the Bridge, and doubled her efforts. She forced her magic into the Bridge, willing it work, and using it to program the machine. It was easy from there. She could feel the Bridge hum beneath her touch, coming to life with the help of her magic. 

She stepped back, the Bridge still humming with life. It was completed. 

She felt Red Skull behind her before she heard him. “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me, Dr. Foster,” he purred. 

Jane turned to face him, shooting him a glare of pure hatred. He still held Darcy in his arms, a dagger at her throat, but a wicked grin spread across his face. “Let’s test it, shall we?”

An agent of Hydra stepped forward and aimed a gun at Darcy. Red Skull shoved her forward, out of his grasp, and towards the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. 

The leader of Hydra grinned, his smile so wide it looked painful. “We have a base in Siberia,” he informed her casually. “I can give you the coordinates if you need them. Send her there.”

“It’s a one way trip,” Jane protested. “She won’t be able to come back, at least not until I find a way to make the Bridge portable.”

“She’s going,” Red Skull replied. “Send her, or she dies.”

He rattled off coordinates, which Jane programmed into the Bridge under his watchful eye. She pressed the button that would power it up for the desired destination, and waited.

The hum of the Bridge became more of a shrill scream, and the green tendrils of magic radiated from the machine. Darcy was swallowed in green light, and disappeared with a shriek. 

Jane summoned two of her daggers as soon as Darcy was gone, and threw them at Red Skull. He ducked beneath one, and the other buried itself in his chest.

She called back the dagger that had missed, but was caught off guard when Red Skull plowed into her, and knocked her to the stone floor. He hit her, his fist knocking her head back with the force. 

She felt the pulse of energy from the infinity stone, as he pressed it against her neck in warning. Being that close to the relic was madding and painful, as if her skin were on fire, and her body pulling itself apart. Jane writhed beneath his hold, trying to get her wits about her and gather her magic, but the stone’s power was all encompassing, and she was unable to fight it.

“Put down that stone and fight me, you coward,” Jane spat, her voice wavering from the pain.

Red Skull merely pressed the rock harder into her neck, the pain doubling. When he removed the stone, Jane was vaguely aware that she had been cuffed again. She tried to move, but was unable to, and her breath came out in short wheezes.

Red Skull leaned over her, and pressed his face into her hair. He breathed in, and brushed his cheek against hers in a caress. 

“So powerful,” he murmured against her ear. “A shame you will not join me.”

The astrophysicist recoiled from his touch, trying desperately to hit him or get away, whichever came more easily.

She heard a phone ring, and Red Skull pulled away from her. She closed her eyes, and tried to even out her breathing. She could react much better if she was calm.

“Good news,” the leader of Hydra remarked. “Darcy Lewis has made it to our base in Siberia. Well done, Dr. Foster.”

He removed himself from his position on top of her, and helped her to her feet. She leaned against him, the pain still very real, and hated herself for needing his help to stand.

Red Skull wrapped an arm around her, and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

“Now, Dr. Foster,” he purred. “You will see true power.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Why do you think women have better hair than we do?” the thunder god asked as he adjusted the nets on the fisherman’s boat.

“It is because women wash their hair, and do not spend time in battle having the blood of their enemies soak into their tresses.” Loki responded dully. “That and something called shampoo. Jane has some, and the smell is pleasing.” The younger prince sat on the edge of the boat, his long legs dangling over the side, looking out over the horizon for any sign of their destination.

“Sif spends time in battle,” Thor countered. “I have seen the blood of our enemies soaked in her hair many times. She also does not use this shampoo.”

“Sif is not a woman.”

“Oh, but she is, brother,” Thor grinned. He walked across the deck of the boat, and came to stand beside him, a wicked grin on his face. “I have seen her bare,” he whispered. “It was quite glorious.”

The god of mischief was stunned. He stared at his brother over his shoulder, openmouthed. “You have seen Sif naked?”

The thunder god sat down next to Loki, and leaned back on his arms a bit. He smirked, his bright, blue eyes taking on a rakish quality. “I have.”

“I swear by the Norns, Thor, do all women’s undergarments simply fall off for you?”

Thor grinned. “Aye.” 

Loki snorted in amusement, and Thor’s grin faded into a frown. “Nearly all,” he corrected sadly, looking out over the ocean and away from the younger prince.

Loki sighed. “The role of scorned lover does not suit you, brother,” he remarked. 

Thor turned to glare at him, his gaze forcing Loki to meet his eyes. “Am I not scorned?” he prompted, his tone incredulous. “Have you not done this to me?”

Loki frowned. “Tell me, Thor,” he began slowly, his green eyes relentless in their search for the older prince’s emotions. “How can you be scorned, when you spoke of seeing Sif bare only moments ago? What lover speaks of a woman who is not his in such a way?”

Thor crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. “That is merely the way of men,” he defended, as Loki rolled his eyes. “You would dare to suggest that I do not love Jane?”

“Aye.”

The thunder god stared in shock for a few moments, before his body reacted quickly. He shoved Loki, causing him to lose his balance, and sent him tumbling over the side of the boat. 

The god of mischief landed with a splash, and surfaced almost immediately, his raven hair now plastered to the side of his face, and his clothes completely soaked. The boat slowed to a stop, their guide aware of a lost passenger. Loki pouted from his position in the water, glaring at the older prince as he stood on the edge of the boat.

“You know nothing of my feelings for her!” Thor accused, his face twisting in hurt. “You would mock me by insinuating that I do not love her.”

Loki gave a small laugh, that turned into a cough, the sound strangled and wild. “If I know nothing, brother, then enlighten me,” he leered, pushing his hair back. “Tell me why you love Jane Foster. Help me understand, how deeply I’ve hurt you.”

Thor glared at him from above, and said nothing.

“Tell me why,” Loki prompted, his mocking tone slipping away for a more curious one. He swam closer to the boat, treading water as he searched the older prince for answers. “I want to understand.” 

“I…” Thor began uncertainly, his anger all but gone. “I love Jane, because she is strong,” he replied resolutely. “She is kind and beautiful, and she treats me like I am not a prince, but a man. She’s clever. She makes me happy, and with her I can be myself.”

Loki raised a brow at his efforts, disdain evident in his green eyes. “That is all?” he scoffed, splashing water up, and soaking Thor along with him. The thunder god growled, wiping salt water from his face with the back of his hand.

“No ardent declarations of love,” Loki teased, starting to float on his back now. “No passionate words for the woman you wish to wed?” He looked over at Thor. ”The way you describe her, she could be no more than a favorite pet.”

Thor snarled, and jumped off the side of the boat, murder in his eyes. He sank beneath the water, splashing Loki with the entrance. When he surfaced, he immediately began swimming, making a beeline for the younger prince.

“Do you mock me, brother?” Thor growled, grabbing at Loki’s shirt as he tried to swim away. He reached for his head, and dunked him under the water

The god of mischief shifted beneath Thor’s hold, and kicked to the surface. “I wouldn’t dare mock you,” he sputtered, coughing. “I was merely stating a fact. Your feelings for Jane lack the passion of a lover.”

He felt a grin stretch across his face at the confusion on Thor’s, and started swimming away from him. “Perhaps I’ve done you both a favor in winning her heart, brother,” he continued. “I’ve saved you from a marriage without passion, and I’ve saved Jane from an eternity of boredom.”

Thor grit his teeth and chased after him.

“You would say such things to me?” Thor challenged him. “You would add further insult to my injury?”

He lunged for Loki, but the younger prince was faster. He ducked beneath the water and swam behind Thor. When he surfaced, he dunked the thunder god in one swift motion.

Thor broke the surface of the water, sputtering and thrashing about.

“You call me brother,” Loki stressed, holding his hands up in peace. “You claim our love for each other is greater than my parentage.”

Thor watched him carefully for any signs of trickery, but noticed the shift in the younger god’s tone. 

“Allow me to be a brother to you, Thor,” the god of mischief urged. “Jane Foster is not right for you. The two of you have little in common, and it is only your delusions of a life with her that keep you from letting her go.”

Thor moved to grasp Loki again, but he evaded quickly enough, swimming for freedom. “Were I not involved,” he shouted. “The end result would still have been the same. It was inevitable.” Thor splashed water over Loki’s head, slowing him down. “Thor, stop it! I was merely a catalyst in the gradual break of your relationship with Jane.”

Thor finally caught the younger prince and dunked him, holding him under this time. Loki struggled hard against Thor, and eventually wiggled free. He kicked his way to the surface and broke through the water, gasping for air.

“I say these things not to spite you, brother,” he panted, after he had caught his breath. “But to open your eyes to the truth. Even if my words are a bit cruel, they are well intentioned.”

“How can you say that?” Thor snarled, grasping Loki’s shirt with one of his hands.

“What is her favorite flavor of pop tart?” Loki asked, kicking Thor’s hip and shoving away from him.

Thor growled, reaching for him again. “I fail to see how this is relevant.”

“Humor me, brother,” Loki grinned, swimming away with ease.

“I don’t know.”

“Brown sugar cinnamon,” Loki answered, before turning and splashing Thor in the face. “What are her worst memories?”

Thor splashed him, and Loki dove beneath the water, swimming under the older prince. He surfaced, splashing Thor from the other side.

“Hydra kidnapping her,” the thunder god tried.

“Wrong,” Loki smirked. “Her parent’s car accident, in which they perished, and the Destroyer.”

Thor managed to grab his shoulder, and dunked him under once again. He kicked away, and surfaced, coughing.

“Does she prefer wine or ale?” Loki asked amidst coughs.

“Dammit, Loki, I do not know!” Thor barked.

“Wine,” the younger prince answered, striking out and shoving Thor underneath the water, in triumph.

Thor swam upwards, coughing and forcing water from his nose. 

“All things you could have learned of her in a very short time,” Loki chastised. “And yet you could not answer any of my questions. Tell me, Thor. Could you live with a woman who’s first love is the stars? Could you forsake Asgard, and give her all of Yggdrasil if she asked it of you? Could you live with a woman who grew bored with your talk of battle?”

“Jane finds talk of battle to be interesting,” Thor countered, splashing Loki. “I spoke of it just a few days ago, and she listened. Her love of the stars is not foreign to me either, brother.”

“She was being nice,” Loki scoffed. “And she finds your knowledge of Asgard’s constellations to be lacking.”

“We cannot all write books on astronomy, brother,” Thor rolled his eyes. “And I can learn of Jane’s preferences. I only need time.”

“You’ve had nearly three years,” Loki hissed, his green eyes boring into Thor’s. “I’ve had only a few short months. You do not know Jane Foster, and you certainly do not love her.”

Thor scowled, and chased him, his long strokes through the water gaining ground. ”And what of you, brother,” he snorted. “If my feelings for Jane are so passionless, what are yours? Why do you love her?”

“I never claimed such sentiments,” the god of mischief argued, splashing Thor as the older prince forced him under again. 

Thor laughed and waited for him to surface. “You don’t have to. Your actions claim them for you.”

Loki scowled, pushing his raven hair out of his face, and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Come now, Loki,” Thor taunted. “Where is this passion you claim that I lack?”

The younger prince sighed. “Jane is beautiful, just as you said,” he agreed. “But she is so much more than that.”

Thor splashed him. “That is the best you have,” he scoffed. “Is she merely a pet to you as well.”

Loki swam up to the boat, feeling jittery. 

“She is no pet,” Loki hissed, pulling himself up and onto the rear of the boat. He looked out at Thor, and his fingers busied themselves on the hem of his shirt. He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. 

Thor watched him from the water, his bright blue eyes curious, and seeking answers. Loki fought the urge to give a scathing remark and shut him out, as he had done so many times in the past. It would be easy, and he could bear the hurt it would bring the older prince with little cost to himself. 

But he did not. Perhaps it was because he didn’t truly want to shut Thor out this time, or maybe because he felt Jane’s qualities needed to be put into words by someone who knew her more intimately. Either way, he began to speak without weighing his words.

“Jane is brilliant and willful; a deadly combination that allows her to accomplish anything she can dream up,” he began slowly, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips with the very thought of his Jane.

“Her smile is like the light of a sun, and I can scarce breathe when she intends it for me. Her eyes light up when she discovers something new, and her enthusiasm is contagious.” Loki combed his fingers through his hair, while Thor approached the boat, the older prince’s expression shifting from amusement to confusion.

“She can hold her own in an argument, and her wit is near equal to mine. She is loyal.” 

Loki gave Thor a pointed stare as he climbed next to Loki on the boat. She knows the worst of me, and still she stays at my side.”

“She is kind, brother,” he continued. “In Jotunheim the Frost Giants captured me and I was tortured, a serpent set to drip venom on me for all eternity. Jane slayed the serpent and rescued me, at a great possible cost to herself. She showed me mercy when she did not have to.”

Loki leaned his elbows on his knees and dropped his chin to his palms. He looked disburdened, thinking of Jane.

“Jane Foster is a stargazer and scholar,” he gestured, his eyes lighting up as he thought of their adventures together. “She has cheated death, and been tried in blood and fire. She is a unicorn rider, a Sleepwalker, a serpent slayer, and the realms bend to her will. Though she stares death in the face, she doesn’t flinch. Jane Foster is a force to be reckoned with, and there are no other women in all the Nine that could replace her. She is the beginning and the end of all that matters.”

He glanced at Thor who was watching him closely, his jaw slack with surprise. 

“I long to be reunited with her, brother,” he sighed, closing his eyes. “To feel her lips on mine, and inhale her scent. To hear her gasp when I touch her, and for my name to tumble from her lips. I long for these things, and I think on them often. It is what drives me, even now.”

“Do you understand now, brother?” Loki prompted, opening his eyes to meet Thor’s. 

“Sentiment,” he groaned. “It seems to speak of its own accord, quite without my permission.” He turned a piercing gaze on Thor. “You should be able to speak of Jane in such a way, brother, and until you can, your feelings for her are merely delusions.”

Thor stared at him, his mouth nearly agape in shock. His brows furrowed, and he tried to speak, but nothing came out. 

The boat started up again, the soft hum of the engine, the only noise between them. Thor turned away from the younger prince, looking out over the ocean. He said nothing, because there was nothing to say.

After a long silence of what felt like hours where Thor refused to look at him, Loki finally got tired of waiting. The older prince stared resolutely ahead, his lower lip extended in a pout. 

Loki tried to speak, but he didn’t know where to begin. 

Thankfully, Thor broke the silence for him. He glanced over at Loki, a sly grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Sometimes you can be such a little shit, Loki,” he laughed, before pushing the younger prince into the water once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red Skull pounded his fist against the table before him, losing patience with Thanos’ daughter.

“Where is he?” the leader of Hydra snarled. “I was to meet with him. In person. He owes me!”

“Thanos owes you nothing,” Gamora stated flatly, her brows furrowed in anger. “He has decided to be generous to you, because you have served him well, but he owes you nothing.”

She pointed to the Einstein-Rosen Bridge that Jane had completed only hours before. “The Bridge?” she asked.

“Not until I see Thanos,” Red Skull demanded. 

Gamora shook her head. “You’ll see him, when he wants you to. Right now, he needs that Bridge.”

Red Skull moved to stand between her and the Bridge, baring his teeth.

“Over my dead body.”

“That could easily be arranged,” a woman’s voice broke into the conversation. 

Hela appeared out of thin air between Red Skull and Gamora, a wicked grin on her face. She carried a staff with a glowing blue stone on the end. She stalked towards him, her black eyes dancing with glee.

“I have heard much about you, Red Skull,” she purred. “I would very much like to take you for myself.”

She twirled the staff in her hands, making a show of the stone that decorated the end. “Thanos, however, has asked that I leave you alive,” she pouted. “Aren’t you lucky?”

“I would hardly call it luck,” Red Skull drawled slowly, 

Hela moved on him, driving him back. Red Skull backed up until he was out of space, the Bridge pressing into his back. The goddess of death raised a hand, and caressed his face almost reverently.

Red Skull grasped her hand, intending to break it. Hela merely smirked.

He felt a sharp jab in his chest, and he let go of her hand, his body moving of its own accord. The blue stone touched his chest, its power coursing through him.

“That’s a good boy,” Hela purred. “I’ll take that Bridge now.”

Red Skull had no control over himself. He backed away from the Bridge, the stone still pressed into his chest. 

The goddess of death touched the Bridge, and it disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. She turned to Red Skull, still holding the staff in one hand, and gave him a wide grin.

“I’ll take that purple stone you have too,” she commanded.

Red Skull grit his teeth, but was unable to stop his body from moving and complying with her wishes. He extracted the stone from his pocket, and held it out towards her. 

Hela took it from him, holding the stone for only a moment before making it disappear in a wisp of black smoke.

“Forward,” she commanded. 

He moved, walking towards her. She backed away as he moved forward, never letting the staff leave his chest. When she reached Gamora, Hela wrapped an arm around Thanos’ daughter, and gave Red Skull one last smirk.

“I’ll be seeing you soon,” she winked, her voice thick with seduction. The two women disappeared, along with the staff, leaving Red Skull alone.

It took him several minutes to regain control of himself again, and when he did he was furious.

The leader of Hydra threw over the table, smashing it into tiny wooden pieces with his fists. He took the chairs, and smashed them against the wall, wood splintering over the stone floors. He screamed, surprising even himself when his cry turned to a bone-chilling howl. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“And that’s how I got kicked out of Walmart,” Darcy explained to Hydra’s soldiers. “Turns out they don’t like it when you wax someone’s chest in the cosmetics aisle. I mean, they sell the stuff there, so you would think it would be okay, right? Apparently it’s not.”

A dozen men in uniform sat around the table, all listening to her intently, as if her stories were the work of a seasoned novelist, which they most definitely weren’t. They actually kind of sucked, but whatever.

Darcy desperately missed Jane and her boys. She worried for them with the knowledge that she could do nothing to help, which was absolutely maddening, but Siberia wasn’t really so bad. The base was massive, sprawling over at least an acre. Accomodations were reasonable, and she was pretty much free to roam all of the community areas.Red Skull wasn’t there, so her captors were way more laid back, and some even joked with her as though they were friends. She wasn’t afraid of these men. They had all been kind to her since she had arrived. She was however, afraid of the Black Widow.

The former Avenger leaned over the railing of a catwalk that encircled the common room. She watched Darcy with a pants-shitting scary intensity. All. The. Time. Like, seriously, the woman didn’t even blink, which was a feat in itself. 

She watched Darcy even now, her laser eyes boring a hole through the young intern. 

From what she’d gathered over the past few days, the Black Widow was not exactly trusted by the men of Hydra. She’d been pulled into their Soldier program against her will, and brainwashed, just like Bucky had been.

Darcy wanted to help her, but she was highly doubtful that she could get through to her. She had only met Natasha once before now, and it was an uneventful meeting. Someone who knew her more intimately would be far better suited for this task.

So she ignored the Black Widow’s gaze, and continued telling stories to her new friends. She was halfway through a story about the time she put laxatives in the drink of her high school nemesis, when the scream of jet was heard overhead.

The soldiers of Hydra jumped up, grappling for their weapons. When Darcy looked up, the Black Widow was gone, and Hydra soldiers everywhere in sight were mobilizing for battle.

“Stay here,” one of her new friends commanded her, before running off to join the others. 

She heard the sound of breaking glass, gunfire, and screams from a different part of the facility. Her friends soon disappeared from the common room, headed towards the fray. She was alone on the outskirts of some sort of battle… and she was unarmed….

Darcy wasn’t an astrophysicist, but she wasn’t an idiot either.

“Fuck this shit,” she mumbled to herself.

She ran, looking for an exit. She tried one door, and then another, finding them both barred. 

“Shit!” she shouted.

The sounds of gunfire and screams of pain filled her ears, urging her on. A small window on the opposite side of the common room caught her eye, just the right height and just big enough that she could get through. 

Using all of her knowledge of action movies, Darcy ran for the window, and threw her shoulder into it at full speed.

It fucking hurt. She tumbled to the floor, face first, and laid there for a moment. Her shoulder was on fire, and there was no broken glass to show that she’d succeeded. 

Fucking window. Fucking action movies. 

When she felt as though she could finally move, Darcy stood, and surveyed the damage, rubbing her shoulder lightly. 

The window was cracked, but the glass had stayed in place. She was going to need something stronger than her shoulder if she wanted to break it. A glance around the common room provided exactly what she would need to be successful.

Darcy picked up a metal folding chair, and pointed the legs at the window. She ran driving them through the glass. The impact was painful, and the skin on her hands ripped open in her effort to keep her hold on the chair. The glass shattered, and she was immediately met with the bitter cold from outdoors.

The intern threw aside the chair, and climbed out of the window, trying to avoid the broken glass. She had escaped the deadly brawl for now, but the outdoors brought with itself a completely different set of problems. 

The cold was bitter, the wind chilling her to the bone. There was nothing but snow as far as the eye could see, and she didn’t have a coat of any kind.

She was beyond fucked.

A few vehicles sat unattended about a hundred yards away, all black and unmarked with chains on their tires. Darcy made the miserable walk to the vehicles, hoping that she would get lucky enough to find some keys. 

She checked through two SUVs and an old pickup, finding nothing. 

“Shit,” she cursed again. Her swear jar was going to be overflowing after today it would seem.

Darcy reverted back to her high school days when she and her friends would steal each other’s cars and park them in random places across town as a joke. She had once been very good at hotwiring a vehicle, and she drew on those skills now.

She chose the old pickup, because it would make her task easier, and went to work. She cut the wires with her teeth, and spliced them back together as she remembered. The engine roared to a start, and she jumped up, fist bumping her success. 

Darcy climbed into the truck, and slammed the door shut. She put it in drive, turned on the heater, and moved out.

Snow fell on the windshield as she drove, lessening her vision. The truck handled fairly well with the chains on the tires, and she drove over the barren, white landscape towards what she hoped would be civilization of some sort.

She drove, never looking back. What little light the landscape reflected faded into night, until all was dark, barren, and silent. Still she drove, never stopping. The truck had held a half tank when she left, and now it rested at an eighth. Darcy began to worry she might not make it to civilization. The idea of freezing to death in the middle of nowhere was not appealing in any fashion.

A thud sounded out on the roof of the truck, and Darcy screamed. More thuds followed, and the roof of the truck was ripped open. Black gloved hands reached for her, and she swerved the truck, trying to throw her attacker.

The truck lost traction, and slid sideways. It flipped, throwing Darcy into the window. The truck rolled twice, sending Darcy tumbling like a ragdoll. Her head slammed into the steering wheel, and her ribs were smashed into the dashboard. 

When the truck finally stopped, she was dizzy and her entire body hurt. She tried to move, and was immediately overcome with nausea. 

A gloved hand reached through the window of the truck and grasped her shoulder tightly. 

Darcy cried out in pain as her attacker pulled her from the truck, dragging her over broken glass and twisted metal. Once she was free of the debris, she was grasped by the neck, and hauled upwards. 

The Black Widow glared at her. She looked battered, but she was still very much alive. Darcy struggled under her grip, trying desperately to get air into her lungs.

“You don’t,” she gasped. “Want to do this.”

The Black Widow merely glared, no light of recognition in her eyes.

“Natasha,” Darcy coughed. She searched the other woman for any sign of recognition.

Nothing. Only the steely eyes of a trained killer looked back at her.

Darcy gasped for air, her vision swimming in and out of focus. The Black Widow’s grip on her throat tightened, and though she struggled Darcy was not as strong.

This is how she would die.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she closed them to keep from crying. Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen, and her gasps were becoming more and more ragged. She was about to give in and let the darkness take her, when the Black Widow dropped her.

Darcy crumbled to the ground, coughing and gasping. Her vision was coming back to her slowly, but the world around her spun and was filled with dark spots. 

Strong arms scooped her up, and her face was pressed into the solid form of a man’s chest. He smelled of sweat and leather, along with a masculine smell she easily recognized.

Darcy focused, her vision slowly returning to her. Bucky held her tightly, relief evident in his features. She turned to look for Steve, and found him a few feet away.

He held Natasha in his arms, her body limp. A large gash decorated the side of her head, and Steve’s shield lay at her feet, blood on the edge.

He was sobbing, stroking her hair and repeating her name over and over again. 

“I’m sorry, Nat,” Steve sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

Darcy felt guilt and a deep sense of sadness as she watched one of the men she was growing to love mourning the death of his friend. They had been close, and seeing him this way was heartbreaking.

She held onto Bucky, and he sat her down gently on her feet. She was oxygen deprived, and a bit wobbly, but she made her way over to Steve.

He turned away from Natasha and tried to smile at her, but it was weak and there was pain in it. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, his voice trembling. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. I just… she didn’t….”

Darcy touched a hand to his face, and he stopped talking. She wiped the tears from his cheeks, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Thank you for saving me,” she whispered, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

Steve laid Natasha down gently on the snow. He stood, and wrapped his arms around Darcy, pulling her into his chest. She returned the embrace, allowing his tears and hers to mingle together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane lay beneath the stars, the night sky reminding her of just how alone she truly was. She inhaled, letting out the air slowly, trying to keep her wits about her.

She felt his presence before she saw him, a calm settling over her. 

“I haven’t seen you in awhile,” she breathed, refusing to look at him. Her heart beat erratically, and her chest was tight with pain.

“I have not slept much,” he admitted, his usually smooth voice strained. “And when I do, my sleep is often plagued with nightmares.”

Jane felt the tears spill before she could stop them. “What do you think it’s like to die, Loki?” she whispered. “Do you think I’ll know when my last moment is, or do you think I’ll just slip away?”

“Stop it,” Loki growled. She felt him roll over on his side to face her. “You don’t need to know, because you’re not going to die.”

Jane rolled over to face him. He looked terrible. Dark circles were under his eyes, and his face was tight with worry. She had never seen him this way before, and it was alarming. He laced his fingers between hers, bringing her knuckles up to his lips, and placing a kiss there. Jane blushed.

“You’re mine,” Loki told her with certainty, his green eyes fixing on her intently. “And I won’t let you.”

“You can’t always save me.”

“I can try, Jane Foster,” he smirked. “I believe with time, you will see that my will is just as strong as yours.”

Jane smiled, extricating one hand from his grip. She ran her fingers along the side of his face, caressing his cheek and jaw line, committing to memory the curve of the bone beneath. Loki closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, sighing.

“Stay with me?” she asked hopefully.

“Always.”

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, and Jane laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a very long time, neither of them moving as they watched the stars above. 

Jane felt him stir after several hours, and felt the press of cool steel against her palm. Loki closed her fingers around the hilt of dagger, allowing his hands to linger on hers for far longer than necessary.

“Keep this with you at all times,” he cautioned. “When the time is right, be ready. I will see you soon, my Jane.”

Jane was going to ask him what he meant, but he was gone before she could get the words out, leaving her alone in her dreams. 

When she woke, Jane was in Hydra’s cove base, alone once again, and sleeping on a cot. She felt steel against her side, and was surprised to see that she held a dagger in her hands. 

The dream she’d had felt real, and now she knew why. It was. Loki had managed to visit her in her dreams, and give her this gift. 

The astrophysicist rolled out of her cot, and hid the dagger beneath her t-shirt and jeans, careful to make sure it wouldn’t been seen when she moved. She had just pulled her boots on when the door to her room was thrown open with a force that nearly took it off its hinges.

Red Skull stalked in, his eyes wild, and hunched over like an animal. He growled at her, baring his teeth, his mood between anger and glee, and Jane shivered when his eyes made contact with hers.

“I have a surprise for you, Dr. Foster,” he snarled. “It seems that your Asgardian protector has followed you here. I can smell him.”

Jane felt her heart leap with hope, a grin stretching over her face.

Red Skull was at her side in an instant, and grasped her roughly by the shoulder. He pulled her into his chest, and pressed a dagger at her throat. 

“I am very much looking forward to killing him,” he rasped, his lips at her ear. Jane struggled against his grip, but without her magic she wasn’t strong enough to break free. “Maybe I’ll let you watch as I cut him up and drink his blood. Would you cry for him, Jane?” he laughed. “Would you hold his broken body and weep for him?”

Jane threw an elbow into his chest, and he pulled her hair with a force that nearly ripped it from her head. She cried out in pain, and he wrapped a thick fist around her neck. 

He dragged her, his grip tight enough to make her struggle for air, but not so tight that she strangled. Red Skull led her down the stairs and through the base. 

Around them, Hydra agents mobilized for battle, everyone in a state of high alert. Red Skull shouted to his men as they moved, giving them instructions and urging them outside.

Jane was dragged out and into the open, the sunlight blinding her after so much time indoors. The cove was silent with the exception of Hydra agents spilling out from the base and standing at attention. Their leader walked among them, his eyes on the rocks that built up around the cove, making it invisible to the outside world. He stopped dragging Jane only when he stood alone on the shore, his men behind him.

“Show yourself, coward!” Red Skull barked, his voice a shrill command. Jane struggled against him, and he pulled her into his chest once again, the steel of the dagger digging into her neck.

For a moment nothing happened, but then a dark figure appeared at the top of the rock, looking down on them. Loki stood tall in his battle armor, the sunlight gleaming off his golden helm. Hope flowed through the astrophysicist at the sight of the man she loved, here to rescue her.

Red Skull thrust her forward, the dagger biting into her in the process.

“Here is your mortal, Asgardian!” he leered. “Come and get her if you’re brave enough!”

Loki disappeared from his place atop the rocks, and materialized less than ten feet away from them. He seemed calm and collected, but Jane could see the rage simmering behind his bright, green eyes. 

Hydra agents around them aimed their weapons on the god of mischief, and Red Skull grinned, pressing his face into Jane’s neck.

Loki ground his teeth together in anger, losing the calm demeanor he had displayed. “Give her to me, now,” he demanded, his voice a low threat.

Jane could feel the cuffs on her hands vibrate, and heat up. The metal developed a crack down the center, which grew larger with each passing moment. 

“I was hoping for more of a challenge,” Red Skull taunted. “Yet you come to me alone, Asgardian. I will tear you apart, and let Jane watch.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Loki’s mouth, and his hands found the hilt of one of his daggers. “I hate to disappoint you,” he drawled slowly, his eyes never leaving his adversary. “But I didn’t come alone.”

A distant roll of thunder broke the silence of the cove, the sky darkening with the threat of storms. 

The Hydra agents looked around anxiously, holding their guns tightly as if their weapons could save them from the wrath of mother nature. 

The sky darkened further, the clouds an angry charcoal. Lightning branched from the sky. The cove flickered between light and dark, the storm increasing in intensity. 

Jane knew the cause of it even before she saw him. Thor. 

The thunder god appeared at the top of the rocks, where Loki had been only moments before. He raised Mjolnir to the sky, blue electricity dancing on the hammer and in his eyes.

Lightning struck the ocean, lighting up the water in the cove like a spectacular show. Red Skull gaped in surprise, and Jane felt the cuffs on her wrists break open.

“Now!” Loki shouted above the thunder.

Jane grasped the dagger he had given her in one hand, and ripped Red Skull’s dagger away from him with her magic. She gripped them both tightly, and sliced at him before he could react. The daggers shredded the chest of his uniform, cutting into the flesh. 

He released her, and Jane jumped, getting himself a safe distance away from him. Chaos broke out around her. Hydra agents fired on the princes, their weapons doing little in the face of such power. Thor entered the fray, throwing Mjolnir with deadly accuracy, and taking out scores of men at once. Loki moved so fast, Jane could hardly keep up with him. He jumped again and again, flashing in and out of her vision, and slaying man after man with his daggers. 

Red Skull ran at Loki, and the two of them became locked in battle. Trading attacks, parrying blows and moving with impressive speed. 

Hydra agents charged her, and Jane sent her daggers flying. Her magic guided them, sending them straight through the men’s chests, dropping them easily. She would then call them back to be thrown again. 

Lightning struck beside her, several men being incinerated on the spot. Jane gave Thor a thumbs up, and took out a man who was attempting to sneak up on the thunder god. 

Thor grinned at her, and let loose his lightning once again, taking out more of Hydra’s agents.

Jane made her way towards Loki and Red Skull, taking out anyone who got in her way. Loki swung his daggers with a fierce intensity, jumping in and out of his adversary’s reach. Red Skull struck back, trying to keep the god of mischief still long enough to harm him.

The leader of Hydra managed to grasp Loki’s collar right as he jumped. The two of them materialized together a few feet away, Red Skull clinging to Loki’s cloak, and wrapping his hands around the god of mischief’s neck.

Jane threw one of her daggers, using her magic to guide it. The blade zipped past Loki, barely two inches from his face, and buried itself in Red Skull’s neck.

Red Skull jerked backwards, releasing Loki. The god of mischief ran him through with a dagger, earning an inhuman shriek from the leader of Hydra. He pulled back, ripping Loki’s dagger from his chest, and ran, trying to put distance between his two magic wielding adversaries.

From the corner of her eye, Jane saw Thor taking on several dozen men at once. He ripped them apart with his hammer and lightning, but he was taking fire in the process.

She joined the fray, taking out the men with her daggers, as Thor destroyed them with lightning. She turned in time to see Red Skull swimming out towards the submarine, with Loki in hot pursuit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki chased the Red Skull across the shore of the cove and into the water. He was fast, and even with his magic it was difficult to keep up with him. 

Thor’s storm raged on around him, the dark skies and lightning both providing him cover, and making it difficult to see. The winds gusted through the cove, the water violent and choppy, and the waves nearly pulling him under. 

The leader of Hydra took to the water like a fish, never stopping, even when the waves pulled him under. He swam towards the large metal submarine that the fisherman had described to them. He reached the sub, and pulled himself up and into the metal behemoth, slamming the circular door on top behind him.

Loki was right on his heels. He pulled himself up, using his magic to dry his armor and leather clothing, so that the water wouldn’t weigh him down. He commanded the top of the submarine to open. The metal screws popped loose, and the door flew open with ease, giving him access to the living space below. He jumped down and into the submarine, following his adversary.

Everything was metal. Walls, floors, ceiling, doors, all metal. The space was tight, and it was like nothing he had ever seen before. Loki followed blindly, his magic not able to sense the Red Skull’s location as he had hoped. He could not pick up an energy signature from the creature, and the infinity stone he’d held before was not present on him now. Loki could only feel the remnants of its power on him.

The god of mischief followed the metal passageway throughout the submarine, searching for any sign of the Red Skull. The soft click of metal towards the end of the passageway caught his attention, and he turned towards the source.

Metal creaked, and hot steam poured out of a broken pipe, momentarily blinding him. His legs were kicked out from beneath him, and he lost his balance, falling onto the metal floor.

Red Skull was on him, reaching for his throat. Loki jumped, disappearing right before Hydra’s leader touched him, and attacked him from behind. He drove a dagger through his back, and brought him to the ground. Red Skull snarled, and threw him off, using his powerful arms to try and gain control of the fight.

The submarine rocked around them, and water flowed across the floor, beneath their feet.

Hydra’s leader tackled the god of mischief, throwing the both of them to the ground and into the water. He hit him over and over, snapping his neck back with the force. 

Loki rolled, and commanded his dagger to return to him. The blade ripped through Red Skull’s chest, and found its way back to his palm. He stabbed twice, ripping sideways with he blade. Red Skull shrieked in pain, his blood turning the rising water beneath them crimson. Loki grasped his adversary by the throat, and rammed him into the metal walls, roaring in triumph.

He squeezed, ready to snap the Red Skull’s neck, but stopped himself. He brought his face only inches away from his adversary’s, rage dancing in his green eyes.

“Who wants Jane Foster dead?” he demanded. “Who asked you to kill her?”

Red Skull was silent, his breath coming out in ragged gasps, the fight seeming to leave him. The submarine rocked again, more water rushing beneath them.

“WHO!” Loki snarled, slamming him into the metal once again.

Hydra’s leader laughed, the sickening sound turning to cough as he struggled to breathe. “Do you truly want to know, Asgardian?” he rasped. “Knowing will only hurt you.”

Loki bared his teeth and squeezed harder. “Tell me now, you son of a whore.”

Red Skull laughed again, wheezing in between breaths. He leaned forward, until their faces nearly touched, his lips curving up into a wicked grin. “Odin himself wants her dead,” he whispered, as though it were a secret only they could share. He wheezed, and laughed again, the sound manic and wild.

Loki’s eyes went wide with the revelation. “You lie,” he accused.

“I do not,” the Red Skull wheezed.

The leader of Hydra bit down on Loki’s arm, his teeth crunching into bone. Loki cried out and dropped him in surprise. Red Skull rammed him in the waist, taking him down. His hands grappled at the god of mischief’s throat, meaning to throttle him.

Loki reached into his space between spaces, and grinned when he found what he was looking for. He withdrew the rope he had used on Alfheim to capture the wild unicorns, and slung it so that it wrapped around the Red Skull’s arm. 

The leader of Hydra scrambled off of him and used all of his strength to pull the winding rope off of his arm.

Loki moved quickly, rising from the metal floor and going on the offensive. He slung the magical rope at Red Skull once again, and it wrapped around his midsection, trapping his arms. 

Red Skull flailed about, trying to extricate himself from the rope, but it was a useless endeavor. The elves of the vale were master craftsmen, and their ropes were the strongest in all the Nine. 

Loki pulled the rope tight, and Red Skull stumbled. He lost his balance, and fell to the floor, still struggling to get free from his bonds. The leader of Hydra growled and snapped at the rope, snarling until foam dripped from his mouth, his wide eyes those of a trapped, feral animal.

“I could kill you right now,” the god of mischief smirked. He gripped the Red Skull’s uniform collar, and hauled him off the ground, forcing the creature to meet his eyes. “But I know of someone who wants to kill you even more than I do, and she’s angry with me.”

He chuckled lightly, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips. “I’m in…. I believe you Midgardians call it ‘the doghouse’. I intend to make things right with her. I hope you can understand.”

Loki didn’t wait for an answer. He hauled the bound Red Skull up and under his arm like a sack of potatoes. He jumped, taking them to the shore with ease. 

The scene before him was very different from the one he had seen not too long ago. Thor’s storm was dying down, the waves growing calmer, and the sky taking on a lighter shade of gray. Slain men of Hydra covered the shore, and those who had surrendered cowered before Thor and Mjolnir, unarmed.

Jane Foster stood beside Thor, her eyes cutting to him the moment he appeared on the shore. The worry on her features melted away into joy, and she smiled.

Loki walked towards her, Red Skull snarling under his arm. He stopped several feet away from her, and dropped Hydra’s bound leader at her feet.

Jane stared at him, her mouth open in surprise. Loki reached into his space between spaces, and extracted a sword made of Uru metal. He extended the sword to her, hilt forward, and dropped to one knee. 

The astrophysicist stepped forward and took the weapon from him, her hazel eyes dancing with admiration. 

Red Skull flailed at her feet, still trying to break the rope from his body, and failing miserably. The god of mischief snapped him up by the collar, holding him still. He kicked his legs beneath him so that Hydra’s leader sat hunched over on his knees.

Thor stepped forward, joining them, his blue eyes watching the scene before him curiously.

Red Skull laughed. “You cannot kill me,” he taunted. “You couldn’t before, and you can’t now. I am too powerful, Dr. Foster. I will live forever.”

“We’ll see about that,” Jane said coldly. She raised the sword above her head, and brought it down in one clean sweep. A thunk sound could be heard as well as the crackle of bone. The sword swung true, taking the Red Skull’s head off completely. 

Red Skull’s body crumpled at her feet, his head rolling a few feet before coming to a stop. His blood stained the sand beneath him, and he twitched uncontrollably for a moment before going still. 

Loki grinned. Thor stared, his eyes wide, and his mouth completely ajar. “Jane?” he barely managed to say, his usually confident voice completely failing him. He stumbled over his words, making some incoherent noises, before going quiet, shock evident on his face.

Jane tossed the sword aside, and approached Red Skull’s body. She dug through his pockets, extracting a few clear vials, and making them disappear. She then closed the distance between her and Loki in a few steps. He held out his arms to the astrophysicist, ready to embrace her. 

She slapped him, causing the entire left side of his face to burn as if it was on fire. He stared at her in shock, his face mimicking Thor’s.

“That was for making me wait,” she growled. “I waited for you all night, and you never showed up. I cried, and it was your fault.”

She reached out, and took hold of his collar, pulling him to her, her mouth set in a stern line.

“And this is for saving my life.”

Jane kissed him, and Loki kissed her back. Their lips claiming each other in the ardent desperation of long lost lovers who were finally reunited. He closed his eyes, her smell and taste relieving him of the worry he’d held for her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him, and vowing that this time he would never let her go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

Thanos stepped over the bodies of countless Vanir and Asgardian warriors. They had died trying to protect a realm that was now nearly gone. The warriors had fared well against his Chitauri, but they had fallen like flies when his bride had appeared.

Hela took them all, her dark eyes bright with excitement from the sacrifice he had given her.

His daughter, Gamora, kept watch over the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, her disdain evident, even now. He had hoped to ally her to his cause, but she was insistently stubborn, a trait he felt that he himself was responsible for.

He flexed the hand that held the Infinity Gauntlet on it, the six stones now all present. He was itching to try it out, and he knew that he would get his chance soon.

The queen of Vanaheim was still alive, but the realm itself had fallen. Alfheim was under siege by his Chitauri forces, and the warriors of Asgard were spread throughout the Nine. Now was the time. 

Thanos made his way to the Bridge, and activated it. The machine powered up, green energy traveling up and down the core.

Gamora stood beside him, looking anywhere but at him. She would come around soon enough. She would see, he just had to be patient.

Hela joined them, a wide grin across her pale face. “Is it time to go home now?” she asked hopefully.

Thanos took her hands in his, and pressed them to his lips. “Yes, my love,” he assured her. “The time is now, and I have quite the wedding gift for you.”

The Bridge finished powering up, and bright green light flickered before them. Thanos smiled at his bride one last time, and together they stepped into the Bridge, headed for Asgard.


	22. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Chapter 22: Traditions 

Earth

Loki ran his fingers through his raven hair, taming the curls as he stood half dressed in the bathroom of his temporary quarters in Stark Tower. He leaned over the sink, and his shoulders slumped as he took a hard look at himself in the mirror.

The bright, fluorescent lighting of Stark Tower did little to hide his weariness. He was tired, and he was unsure of his current path. His life was now on borrowed time, and he doubted that his wiles would be able to keep him alive as well as they had in the past

Loki did not regret his decision. He had made a choice to save Jane, and he would not take his actions back, but that choice had left him with several serious problems that he was not certain could be circumvented. Jane was brilliant, but she lacked the tools that would have been available to her on Asgard. Going back was not an option. They would simply have to work with what they had, and that wasn’t much.

The god of mischief sensed her magic before he saw her. He felt Jane Foster’s body heat against his bare back, and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

The astrophysicist let her hands slide over his shoulders and down his chest. She leaned into his back, and pressed her face against his neck. The motion was careful and intimate. He froze, his breath coming up short. 

Jane didn’t speak. Instead, she trailed delicate kisses from his ear, along the skin of his neck, and all the way down to the base of his throat.

Loki shivered. He tried to draw in air, but his breath came out in a ragged gasp. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her lips on his skin. 

He wanted this. He needed it.

He cocked his head sideways, baring his neck to her, pants suddenly too tight. 

She ran her hands along his chest, touching the scars he’d earned on Jotunheim. Her mouth caressed the skin of his neck, her actions careful and deliberate. She claimed his throat with her lips, traveling up his neck, and peppering the line of his jaw with her gentle touch. He felt her breath on the shell of his ear, the heat making him shiver.

“Turn around, Loki,” Jane commanded. 

He readily complied, opening his eyes to see a wicked grin on her beautiful face. She wore a t-shirt and jeans, which he fully intended to remove as quickly as possible.

Jane’s fingers placed feather light touches over his chest, as though memorizing every swell of muscle and every scar he possessed. He moved to touch her, but she denied him, her hazel eyes bright with mischief. 

She gave him a crooked smile, her full lips quirking upwards, and she pushed her long, chestnut hair behind her shoulders. Loki reached for her again, and again she pushed his hands away.

“Patience,” she chastised. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

He made a frustrated snort that sounded a little unhinged, even to his own ears, but Jane merely smirked.

She dragged her fingertips down his chest and abdomen so slowly he thought he would go mad. 

“My Jane,” he mumbled fondly. “My spirited little temptress.”

Jane’s hands reached his belt, and he felt her fingers dip below the waistline, teasing him. He stopped breathing entirely, his heart beating erratically at the positioning of her hands.

Jane smirked at him again, showing more sass than he believed she was capable. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that I’m a temptress,” she remarked casually. “I fully intend on finishing what I’ve started.”

She flicked her wrist sideways against his belt, and it clicked open, dropping to the floor. 

Loki gaped at her boldness, his mouth hanging open inelegantly, and his brows nearly lost in his raven hair. Jane didn’t wait for him to react. She unzipped his black, leather pants, and pulled them down to his ankles. She then proceeded to free his straining erection from his undergarments.

Jane Foster dropped to her knees at his feet, and wrapped her delicate hands around his length.

“Jane,” Loki mumbled softly, but then she took him into her mouth, and his train of thought was completely forgotten.

Her lips were Valhalla. 

She worked her mouth up and down him, her motions slow and deliberate, pleasuring him to the very core. He groaned, unable to keep silent. Loki leaned back against the bathroom vanity, his hands grasping for something, anything within reach as the pleasure consumed him. His mind was no longer his own. He was unable to think or even breathe. All he could do was feel as she claimed him.

Jane used her mouth and her hands on him simultaneously, and he threaded his long fingers through her hair, a soft whimper escaping his lips. 

She moved faster over his length, his touch and body language urging her on. 

Loki bit his lip and pulled at her hair, nearly coming undone. His body was desperate for more, but it would not do to spill himself in such a way. He’d dreamed of taking her again for far too long.

He disentangled his fingers from her hair, and reached for the hem of her t-shirt. Jane swatted him away, and released his length, a crooked grin gracing her features.

“Beg for me, Loki,” she demanded, her tone reminisce of his during their first coupling. “Beg, and I’ll let you have me.”

Loki was at a loss. A prince of Asgard did not beg. It was shameful. But he wanted her so badly.

His face colored, frustration causing his brows to furrow. “Let me have you, Jane,” he tried. “Are not my attentions enough?”

Jane smirked at him, her hazel eyes alight with trouble. “No,” she replied flippantly. “I want you to ask nicely.”

She winked at him, and ran her tongue across his tip, driving him mad.

He reached for her once again, and she denied him. 

“Temptress,” he growled.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Jane…” 

“Ask me nicely,” Jane demanded.

Loki clenched his teeth together tightly, and sucked in a deep breath. He exhaled, letting go of his pride. “Please, Jane,” he whispered. “Will you please let me have you?”

The astrophysicist kissed him, her lips claiming his with a wild desperation. She smelled of vanilla, and tasted of mints. Her tongue swept across his lower lip, and he met it with his own. Loki reached for the hem of her t-shirt, and this time she didn’t stop him. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, breaking their kiss only to dispose of it. 

He snapped his fingers, and her bra fell off, leaving her top bare to him. Loki continued their kiss, and cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading her nipples to attention between his fingertips.

Jane gasped and leaned into him, pressing herself against his length with wanton need. He groaned against her lips, and his hands reached for the belt of her jeans, desperate to get her out of them.

Loki tried to get her belt off, and when it resisted, he destroyed it, ripping it from the loops on her jeans. Her pants and undergarments came off easily once the belt was gone. He cupped her ass in his palms, and picked her up, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips when she squealed in surprise.

The astrophysicist wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Loki kicked his own pants off, and carried her across the bathroom to the closed door. He pressed her back against the door, using the solid surface as leverage. His hands gripped her thighs and he thrust into her, taking great pleasure in the way she gasped at his entrance.

Jane leaned back, and his lips plundered the soft skin of her throat as he took her, his breath coming out in soft pants. He used his hips to hold her up, and thrust in and out of her in a slow, delicate rhythm.

Loki lost himself in her. Her scent, the feel of her skin, and the act of being inside her consumed him completely. Nothing else mattered, and no dreams of grandeur could compare to the way she made him feel in this moment. 

He thrust into her again, using his hands on her thighs to guide her down onto him, so he could penetrate deeper. Another gasp slipped from Jane’s lips, followed by a low moan, and he lost all control.

Loki pushed into her again and again, as hard as he was able, clenching his teeth against her neck, and growling in pleasure. With one final thrust, he went over the edge of pleasure, and into the sweet fall of release as he finished inside of her. 

Jane leaned against him, her face burying in his neck, and he held her. He closed his eyes, panting, and only vaguely aware that he was vulnerable.

The god of mischief carried his lover out of the bathroom and into his temporary quarters. He deposited her gently on his bed, and climbed in with her, fatigue wearing on him. He pulled Jane into his arms, and they lay together for some time, neither of them speaking. When he could no longer hold his eyes open, Loki drifted off, his dreams pleasant and filled with a certain astrophysicist.

When he woke, she was still there, her soft form pressed against his chest, and her face buried in his neck. Her chestnut hair tickled at his nose, and he breathed in her scent with greed. She shivered beneath him, and placed a kiss on the top of her head, running his hands gently down her bare sides.

“Jane,” he mumbled softly, as he buried his face in her hair. “Are you not the least bit curious as to what happened with my betrothal? I was certain you would have asked by now.”

He felt her lips stretch into a smile against his neck, and she kissed him there fondly. “I don’t need to ask,” she told him. 

She pulled away from his just enough so that he could see her face. She was smiling, her hazel eyes bright with an emotion he couldn’t place. She reached out and ran the tips of her fingers along cheek. His eyes fluttered closed at her touch. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Jane smiled, her voice carrying a tenderness he had never heard from her. “I know that you love me. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

Loki’s eyes shot open, and he scowled. “I’ve never claimed such sentiment,” he defended, though there was no real anger in his words.

Jane laughed lightly, her hazel eyes soft and alive. “You don’t have to,” she smirked. “I already know that you love me, and I know that you’ve chosen me as well.”

Loki looked away from her, his chest tight with discomfort. He pushed his raven hair from his forehead, and scowled again, but said nothing. 

“Sentiment,” Jane laughed, as she brushed the hair that he missed from his face with her fingertips. 

Loki leaned up and caught her wrist in his hand, and fixed her with the most intimidating stare he could manage. “Do you dare mock a prince of Asgard, Jane Foster?” he growled.

“I would dare,” she shot back playfully.

He smirked, leaning towards her with mischief in mind. “Perhaps I should teach you a lesson in manners,” Loki remarked. 

He rolled over her quickly, and pinned her to the bed with his body, so that she lay beneath him. He could feel his need for her make itself obvious between them, and he rubbed against her seductively. 

Jane wrapped one leg around his back, bringing him to rest against her entrance. “I doubt you could teach me manners, Prince Loki,” Jane played along, winking at him with intent. “It would take far too long, and I would require far too much tutelage.”

His little astrophysicist was becoming quite the minx, and he liked it very much.

“I believe I am up for the challenge,” he smirked, before pressing his lips to hers and taking her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So, where did you get this?” Tony asked, as he looked at the test results from the vial of serum she had given him.

“Red Skull had those on him,” the astrophysicist informed him. “He injected me with one of them when he captured me. They work, and if it’s possible I would like to have more of them made.”

Tony scratched the back of his head with one hand, and gave her an apologetic smile. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Red Skull is do you?” he began hesitantly.

Jane scowled. “He’s dead. I threw his body in the ocean myself. Why?”

Tony let out a breath slowly, his lips pursing in thought. “Well shit,” he sighed. “We kind of need him.”

Jane felt her blood run cold. “What do you mean?”

Tony placed a hand on her shoulder that was meant to calm her, but it only made her more anxious. “Well you see… the DNA in this serum is like nothing I’ve ever seen before. There are base pairs in the genome that are literally not base pairs. I don’t know what this is, but it’s DNA, and it’s not human, or any known species of living organism for that matter.”

“Can you use PCR and replicate it?” Jane tried, feeling dread knot in her stomach. 

Tony shook his head. “I can try, but those machines are calibrated for actual DNA, not for… whatever this is…”

Jane felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and a strangled laugh bubbling up in her throat. “So I killed Red Skull, and I killed myself,” she laughed, aware even to herself that she sounded completely unhinged. “The luck I have…”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Tony promised. “I’ll run this sample through, and see if I can replicate it.”

Jane turned away from him, so he couldn’t see the tears that had begun to slide down her cheek. “You do that,” she whispered hoarsely, but having no real faith that his efforts would prove fruitful.

She turned to leave, and was surprised to see Thor standing in the doorway to the lab, watching her. His bright, blue eyes were filled with worry as he took in her distress.

He moved towards her, and took her hand in his. “Jane,” he said softly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she lied, trying to give him a smile. “I’m totally okay.”

“I heard about Erik,” Thor admitted. “He was a good man.”

Jane felt the tears spill from her eyes at the mention of Erik. She had been trying to forget, because it was less painful that way. She blinked the tears from her eyes, and tried to get herself under control. Having a breakdown in front of Thor was not something that she wanted to do today.

“Yeah,” she sniffed. “Yeah, he was. I’m okay though,” she lied. “It’s going to be okay.”

Thor frowned, and wiped away her tear with his thumb. “There is no need to lie to me, Jane,” he chastised. “I watched you fight the agents of Hydra with skill that would make Lady Sif jealous, and I saw you sever a man’s head from his shoulders without even flinching.”

He laughed lightly, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Had you not already denied my advances, I should have dropped to my knees and asked for your hand in marriage once again.”

Jane smiled through her tears, Thor’s easy cheerfulness lifting her spirits.

“You have already proven your worth as a warrior, Jane Foster,” Thor continued. “There is no shame in showing weakness among those who care for you.”

Jane squeezed his hand gently. “Thank you, Thor,” she croaked. “I’ll remember that.”

The thunder god squeezed back, his lips settling from a smile into a tight line. “I’ve come to tell you goodbye, Jane,” he admitted. “I’m leaving for Asgard today.”

“Oh.”

“You’re disappointed?” Thor asked skeptically, raising a brow.

Jane felt her cheeks color red with embarrassment. She hadn’t meant it like that. “I don’t –“ she stammered.

“Relax, Jane,” Thor interrupted her, smiling. “I am only teasing you.”

She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “I’m sorry,” she breathed. “I didn’t mean it like that. I would love for you to stay, but I know you have your duty to Asgard.”

Thor nodded. “Aye, and its time for me to return home.”

“Will I see you again?” Jane asked, searching his blue eyes intently.

Thor smiled. “I do not know if our paths will cross again or not, Jane Foster,” he said wistfully. “I should like to think so, but one cannot say for certain.”

He leaned forward, and placed a kiss on her forehead, his soft lips caressing her skin. “Farewell, Jane Foster,” he mumbled against her. “Take care of my brother, and for the love of the Norns, try to stay out of trouble.”

Jane laughed. “I’ll try,” she consented. “But no promises.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Loki struggled to drag himself out of bed at the insistent knocking on the door of his quarters. Jane had left some time ago to see Tony in the lab of Stark Tower, and he had fallen promptly back to sleep. It turns out that even Asgardians grew tired after three rounds of lovemaking. He grunted, and used his arms to pull himself to the edge of the bed. He tossed one leg over, and rolled out, his body protesting the movement.

The knocking continued, and he managed to find his pants. He pulled them on, and ran a hand through his tousled hair, knowing that he must look as disheveled as he felt.

He waved a hand at the door, and it opened, revealing Thor. His brother wore Midgardian clothing, and looked relaxed and well rested. He cocked one brow as he took in the younger prince’s appearance, no doubt very aware of what he’d been doing for the last eight hours or so.

“You look like the very picture of debauchery,” Thor remarked casually, as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. “Most unlike you, brother, so untidy…” He moved forward, until he stood only a few feet away. His blue eyes fixed on Loki intently, the smallest twinkle of mischief in their depths.

Loki merely laughed. “I feel far better than I look,” he smirked. 

“Aye, I’m sure you do,” the thunder god shook his head, his golden mane spilling across his shoulders.

Thor shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and pursed his lips in thought. “I’ve come to tell you I am leaving Midgard today,” he announced. “Father, I’m certain, will be furious with me,” he sighed and cupped the back of his neck in his palm. “I have a duty to our realm, though, and I have fulfilled my promise to assist you. Jane no longer needs me, and it is time I return home.”

The god of mischief nodded, though a strange loneliness filled his chest at the thought of Thor’s departure. 

“So this will be our last moment together, and you have come to say goodbye.” Loki stated flatly, putting into words what Thor could not. He swallowed, blinking twice.

“Aye.”

The two brothers stood silent, neither of them finding the words they wanted to say. Loki had spent so much of his life trying to outshine the older prince, and always falling short, until now. But proving himself as Thor’s equal was a worthless victory if Thor was no longer in his life. It was like chasing a dream and finally achieving it, only to find out that you had no one to share your success with. All hollow and worthless, such was his victory, without Thor.

Thor crossed his arms over his chest, and his eyes drifted to the floor. “I wanted…” he began, unsurely. He forced his eyes up to look at the younger prince, and Loki could see the pain on his face. “I wanted you to know,” the thunder god continued. “That I will not reveal your location to Father, or to Mischa. You have my word. I do not wish to see you for the sword, brother.”

Loki looked away from the older prince, his chest tightening uncomfortably for the second time that day. “I thank you for this kindness,” he managed to get out. 

The older prince nodded, and turned to leave. Loki struggled with the urge to embrace him. Knowing he would never see Thor again changed things in the continual struggle between them. He reached a hand out, but then stopped, unable to swallow his pride.

“Thor,” Loki called out tentatively. At the very least, he needed to warn him of what waited for him when he returned to Asgard. He owed the older price the truth.

The thunder god stopped, and turned to meet his eyes. Loki stepped forward, and gripped his wrist tightly, his voice low and dangerous. “Be careful, brother,” he warned, begging the older prince to heed his advice with his eyes. “For there is one among those you trust whose intentions are ill.” Loki squeezed tightly on Thor’s wrist, gritting his teeth in anxiety.

Thor frowned, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Speak plainly, Loki, for I know not what you are trying to say to me.”

Loki frowned, and leaned forward until he was close enough to whisper. 

“Odin is the one behind Jane’s condition,” he revealed, bitterly. “The Red Skull revealed this to me before I presented him to Jane.”

Thor pulled his wrist out of Loki’s grasp, and pushed him away. “No,” he accused, stumbling backwards. “I trust you and you lie to me,” he shouted. “Every time, Loki! For once in your life, can you not be a decent man and speak the truth?”

Hurt played across the younger prince’s face, but just as quickly as the emotion had come, he schooled his features into a mask of indifference.

Loki grasped the older prince’s hand in his own, and pulled him swiftly towards him. He summoned his magic, let it flow into his hand, and smacked his palm against Thor’s forehead. He brought forth his memories, specifically the one in which he fought with and spoke to the Red Skull. 

The thunder god froze, and he felt his fingers tighten against Loki’s grip.

“Do you see now, brother?” Loki laughed bitterly, as he let go. He stepped away, his eyes meeting Thor’s earnestly.

Thor was shaking, his hands curling up into fists at his side. He looked sick, his face taking on a pale shade of gray. “No,” he barely whispered. “It can’t be. The Red Skull must be lying.”

“It hurts, does it not?” Loki muttered. “Being lied to… being betrayed by your own father.”

“The Red Skull has lied to you, brother,” Thor insisted. “This cannot be Father’s doing. He knew how dearly I loved Jane.”

“And yet he did not care,” Loki added. “Open your eyes, Thor!” he nearly shouted as he gestured around them. “Odin cares for Asgard first, and his sons second. He cannot stand by and allow you to take a Midgardian bride. In his eyes it would not be fitting to have Jane Foster as queen.”

The god of mischief stepped forward, and placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “On Asgard, I tried to save her,” he revealed. “I traveled to the orchard to steal one of Idunn’s apples. I meant to give it to Jane.”

He ran both his hands through his raven hair, smoothing out some of the wilder curls. “I wanted so badly to save her, brother,” he continued, grasping Thor’s arms with his hands. “You must know that by now,” he worried. “The apples…”

“Loki…” Thor tried, but his voice caught in his throat. With some surprise, he realized that the older prince had begun to cry.

“They’re all gone, Thor,” Loki finished. “All rotten and destroyed. Idunn was distraught, and horrified that someone would do such a thing.”

He took a deep breath, and pressed on, his voice beginning to sound manic. “Odin destroyed them all,” he whispered. “Because he knew - ”

“I can’t,” Thor interrupted, shaking his head. “Truth or not, I cannot bear any more, brother.”

The thunder god broke away from him, a few unchecked tears sliding down his cheeks. “When I return to Asgard, I will get the truth of it,” he vowed. “Until then, I cannot hear any more.”

Thor wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. “Have you told Jane of this?” he inquired, his bright, blue eyes swimming with misery.

Loki shook his head. “I have not told her yet.”

“Don’t,” Thor demanded. “I will determine the truth, and if this is the truth without any doubt, then I wish to be the one to tell her.” He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “Though I very much hope it is not. I wish for Jane to think fondly on our time together. Promise me you will say nothing of it until I have determined the truth.”

He held out a hand to the younger prince. Loki nodded, and grasped his arm, Thor’s hand cupping beneath his elbow. “I promise, brother,” Loki replied.

“I’ll have Heimdall contact you once I’m back in Asgard,” Thor continued, his bright, blue eyes fixing on the younger prince’s in earnest. “We can speak from time to time, though it will have to be done in secret so that your location is not revealed. I believe we can trust Heimdall with this.”

Loki nodded, and gave Thor a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I look forward to it,” he replied.

The two princes stood silent, searching each other earnestly for everything that remained unsaid. 

“I trust you will take care of Jane?” Thor finally asked, his voice soft and hesitant.

Loki nodded, meeting his eyes in solemn promise. “Always,” he whispered. 

Before he could register what was happening, Thor had embraced him. The older prince pulled his little brother into his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“May your years be long, brother,” Thor blessed him, sniffling into Loki’s shoulder. “And when they are done, may we meet once again in Valhalla.”

Loki’s eyes stung, and he surprised himself when he returned Thor’s embrace with fervor. He clung tightly to Thor, feeling lost in this new territory, and not quite certain of anything. “Things feel different between us, brother,” he replied lamely. 

“Aye,” the thunder god mumbled. “That they do.”

Loki snorted. “What is this sentiment you have imbued me with?” he accused. “Are we to hold each other and blubber like helpless babes?”

“Aye,” Thor laughed now. “And I love you too, brother.”

He pushed back against Thor, meaning to extricate himself from their awkward embrace, but the older prince refused to let him go. After a half-hearted struggle born from his discomfort, the god of mischief gave up, and simply allowed himself to rest in his brother’s arms.

“May your years be long, and may your reign be peaceful,” Loki choked, the blessing sticking in his throat.

Thor pulled away from him, keeping hold of his elbow. “I will see you again, Loki,” he smiled. “In this life or in the next.”

The older prince gave Loki one last watery smile, and left, leaving the younger prince with a strange emptiness in his heart that he didn’t quite know how to fill.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat on the bed in her temporary quarters of Stark Tower. The massive windows that would have let in light from the outside were drawn shut, the darkness within more fitting to her mood. 

Director Hill had found her shortly after Thor had bid her goodbye. She relayed news of Darcy, who was thankfully safe, and delivered Erik’s personal effects to her along with news that his body had been found.

Jane had gone through the boxes of belongings that had once been Erik’s, sifting through clothing and various mechanical parts. A bottle of Jack was in the box, and the astrophysicist helped herself, drinking until she couldn’t feel anymore. 

She cried, wailing until her voice grew hoarse and her tears were spent. 

Her fault, she reminded herself bitterly. Erik might still be alive, if she hadn’t been so reckless.

She covered her face with both hands and sobbed, Erik’s clothes and gadgets in her lap. It was all she would ever have of him now, and that thought pained her.

Strong arms encircled her from behind, and she gasped in surprise. Jane was pulled into a man’s chest. She could feel his hair tickle the back of her neck, and smell the scent that was unmistakably Loki. He pressed his lips to her scalp, and then rested his chin on her head. 

“You are not alone, my Jane,” he hummed, his voice low and calm. 

He said nothing else as she continued to sob. He held her, and she sobbed until the action of mourning became painful, because she had nothing left to give, and still he held her.

Jane turned around so that she was facing him, and rested her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, and just stayed there, catching her breath, inhaling his scent, and fighting the urge to scream. 

Loki’s hands smoothed down her back, his touch hesitant, but meant to comfort. 

The astrophysicist tried to match her breath to the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was different now without their bond, the feeling of oneness muted, but still she matched her breaths with his. She focused on nothing else until she was calm and oblivious to all but him. 

Jane closed her eyes, and when she spoke, her voice was hoarse and no more than a whisper.

“It’s my fault,” she croaked. “Erik is dead because of me.”

Loki gently extricated her from his chest, and held her shoulders back enough so that he could meet her eyes with his own. He had composed himself from their night of intimacy, but his eyes carried a sharp pain she had only seen on him a few times. Her eyes stung with tears, and she looked away.

“Look at me, Jane,” he demanded sharply, his tone harsher than what she was used to. 

She forced her eyes to his, hoping he would miss the misery and self loathing that she knew would be there. She should have known better. Loki was far too sharp, and too attuned to her to miss anything.

“None of this is your fault,” the god of mischief stated flatly. “The Red Skull was mad. You cannot blame yourself for Erik’s death.”

Jane bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from spilling again. “You don’t understand,” she whispered hoarsely. “This was my fault. I gambled with our lives… and I lost.”

She shifted on the mattress, allowing her eyes to travel downward. She couldn’t bear to look at him when she told him the truth.

“I tried to kill them both,” Jane began slowly. Her words were heavy and full of guilt, nearly choking her as she tried to articulate them. “Red Skull… and Thanos.”

She felt Loki’s hold on her shoulders stiffen at the mention of the Mad Titan’s name, and though she did not look at him, she could feel the tension that radiated from his being.

Jane took in a shaky breath, and exhaled slowly. “I planted a explosive device on my Einstein-Rosen Bridge,” she continued, still refusing to look at him. “I thought… “

The astrophysicist let out a bitter laugh. “I don’t even know what I thought, but I wasn’t thinking about Erik and Darcy.” She smoothed the sheets on her bed between her fingers, as if the act could help her forget what she’d done. “Red Skull found out. He knew…”

Loki caught her hand in his, stilling her movement. His fingers entwined with hers, and Jane worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I should have known he would find out,” she croaked. “I was just so caught up in getting revenge…”

“Jane…” Loki said softly, his voice trembling. “I am deeply sorry for your loss, and… I understand.”

He caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her face up to meet his. To her surprise, his green eyes glistened with unshed tears. “I never told Thor,” he admitted bitterly. “But our mother’s death was my fault.”

Jane took in a sharp breath, and shook her head, a single tear spilling down her cheek. “No,” she responded simply. “Your mother died protecting me.”

The god of mischief removed his hand from her chin and smiled. It was forced, and twisted with bitterness and pain. “Perhaps…” he forced out. “But it was I who in spite told the Kursed where to go, and I was not there to save her when Malekith came for the Aether.”

Jane scowled. “None of that was your fault. You were locked in a cell. You couldn’t have known the queen would give her life for me, and you couldn’t have been there to save her.”

“And you couldn’t have known that Erik would die for your actions,” Loki countered. “You are no more responsible for his death than I am for my mother’s.”

Jane reached out a hand, and cupped his cheek gently beneath her palm. Loki closed his eyes, and sighed.

“I’m sorry about your mother,” the astrophysicist said softly. “I wish I could have saved her.” She removed her hand from his cheek, and ran it through her hair. “I could have saved Erik,” she continued, speaking more to herself than to Loki. “If Red Skull hadn’t cuffed me, I could have saved him…”

Loki caught both of her hands in his, and held them. His thumb caressed the back of her palm in silent understanding. The two of them stayed silent for some time, until Loki finally spoke.

“We will honor Erik Selvig,” he decided, his green eyes meeting hers in steely determination. “We will take him to the water, and I will build him a boat.”

Jane raised a brow in confusion. “A boat?”

“It is a tradition on Asgard to honor the dead,” Loki explained. “They are put out to sea and their boat is set aflame by arrow. A prayer is given on their behalf, and it is said that they enter Valhalla with honor. It is a ceremony bestowed on warriors who die in battle and royalty.”

Jane felt her chest tighten with fondness for him, and tears filled her eyes once again. Loki watched her carefully, his eyes lighting on her as though she were fragile, and he unsure.

“You would do that for Erik?” she asked skeptically. “He hated you.”

“And you loved him,” he countered. “That is all that matters to me.”

Loki brought the back of her hand to his lips and placed a kiss against her knuckles. Jane found herself blushing, despite the fact that his lips had been in far more intimate places than her hands. He saw her fluster, and he smirked.

She inhaled sharply. “Hawaii,” she managed to get out as his lips traveled from her knuckles to her arms, and then to her shoulders. “Erik always wanted to go there, but never had the chance.”

“Mmmm…” Loki hummed against her neck, as he leaned into her. His body was pressed against hers now, the clothes between them infuriatingly thick.

“I’ll call Darcy,” Jane continued, her voice wavering with the pleasure he gave her. “And when she gets here we can all go together.”

Loki’s lips caressed her neck with careful attention, and Jane gasped when he licked a sensitive spot with intent.

“As you wish,” he purred, before pushing her back onto the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy looked through the peephole in the door of the seedy motel room. She searched the hallways for any sign of life. Other than the occasional hum of the motel snack machine, there was no sign of people anywhere. 

She reached for her sunglasses the baseball cap Steve had found for her. Both boys sat on the edge of the king size bed, watching her curiously. Darcy pulled her hair back and sat the cap on top of her head. She put on the sunglasses, even though Sibera was fucking cold, and there was virtually no chance she would even see the sun today.

“I’m going out to get some Cheetos from the snack machine,” she announced. “You guys want anything?”

Steve held up a hand and gave her a troubled look. “Darcy,” he began carefully. “Director Hill has informed me that we can go home now. We don’t have to stay here, and you don’t have to disguise yourself to go to the snack machines.”

Darcy scowled. “That’s what Hydra wants you to think,” she shot back as she dug through her pockets, looking for change. “Do either one of you have a quarter?”  
Bucky tossed her a quarter, which she caught in midair. “Thanks, Terminator,” she grinned. “You want anything?”

“Lays chips,” Bucky responded easily. “But not the baked kind.”

“You got it!”

Steve punched Bucky’s shoulder in annoyance. “You’re going along with this?” he exclaimed. “What’s wrong with you, Buck?”

Bucky shrugged. “Darcy likes it. Why not?”

Steve leaned over and whispered in Bucky’s ear. He thought he was being quiet, but Darcy totally heard him. “Because we don’t have to be here!” he hissed. “We can go home now. We can get away from this place!”

Bucky just shrugged again, and Darcy reached for the handle of the door. “I’ll be back,” she announced.

Just as she was about to leave, a phone rang.

Darcy’s eyes shot open, and she panicked. “Quick!” she shouted. “Get rid of it! They could be tracking us!”

Steve picked up the phone and pressed his finger to the answer button. Darcy smacked the phone out of his hand before he had a chance to answer the call. The phone tumbled to the floor, still ringing.

Steve dived for it, and Darcy landed on top of him, both in a desperate bid for the phone. Meanwhile, Bucky watched them, a sly grin on his face.

“Steve! We have to destroy it!” Darcy begged, as she tried to pry the phone from his hands.

He hit the answer button, and wiggled free from her, placing the phone at his ear. “Hello,” he greeted.

Darcy was near panic. This was it. This was how they would die.

“It’s for you,” Steve told her, extending the phone towards her. “It’s Jane.”

Darcy looked at the phone skeptically, and then to Steve’s earnest face. He was beautiful, and he would never lie to her. Reluctantly, she took the phone, and said hello.

It was Jane. And she talked so fast that Darcy had a hard time keeping up with her. “Okay,” she finally said. “We’ll meet you there.”

She hung up the phone, and looked to her boys, a grin stretching across her face. “Hydra’s gone,” she laughed, feeling free for the first time in days. “We’re safe!”

Darcy did a victory dance, ignoring the blatent looks of ‘I told you so’ that were emanating from Steve. “Also,” she grinned. “How do you boys feel about Hawaii?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane made it down to the lab several hours after Tony had called for her. With her and Loki’s newfound physical relationship, it was a miracle she’d been able to make it out of her bedroom at all. Not that she was complaining, but it certainly made attending to any other duties quite difficult. 

When she arrived, she swept the lab for Tony, and saw him nowhere.

“Mr. Stark?” Jane called out tentatively. “Tony?”

No answer. 

Her eyes swept over the lab once again, a dark figure in the corner catching her attention this time. 

“Tony?” she tried again as she moved toward him.

Tony Stark was sitting in the corner, his knees pulled up into his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His head lay on his knees, and he didn’t look up or acknowledge her presence in any way.

Jane dropped to her knees and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” she greeted lamely. 

He mumbled and finally looked up at her. Jane felt her heart sink as soon as she saw his face. 

Tony was not the self-assured scientist she knew. He was a wreck. His face was red and puffy as though he’d been crying, and his brown eyes were filled with hopeless despair.

Jane knew the feeling all too well, and moved to sit next to him. She said nothing, but she didn’t have to. Tony would speak with her when and if he was ready. If not, she would sit with him for awhile, even if only to remind him that he was not alone.

“It sucks,” he mumbled, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Losing people you care about sucks.”

“Yeah,” the astrophysicist responded numbly. She knew exactly how he felt.

“Natasha’s dead,” Tony continued, his voice sounding hollow and pained. “If I had been a better friend…” He choked back a sob, and slapped a hand against his knee. “I should have never let her out of my sight. I knew she was angry, and I ignored her when she needed me the most.”

Jane placed her hand over his, wrapping her fingers around his palm. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. 

Tony laughed bitterly. “Losing one friend wasn’t enough apparently.” His mouth settled into a tight line, and tears glistened at the corners of his eyes. “I’ll be losing a second today.”

“Who?” Jane asked before she could stop herself.

“You didn’t really know Clint,” Tony explained, leaning back so that he could rest against the wall. “But he’s dying and the doctor’s can’t save him. They’re taking him off life support later today.”

Jane’s grip tightened on his hand, and she took in a sharp breath. “What happened to him?”

Tony snorted, his brows furrowing in anger. “That Red Skull son of a bitch ran him through with a helicopter blade. He’s got shrapnel in half of his organs, and he’s been in a medical coma for several months now.”

An anger settled over her at the thought of Red Skull taking yet another life, even after he was gone. It wasn’t fair, and she was sick of seeing people die.

“I’m just so tired,” Tony mumbled, leaning his head back against the wall. 

Erik was gone, but she could still honor him, and she would.

“Take me to him,” Jane demanded. “I can save him.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride to the hospital was as uneventful as possible considering the strange mix of people in the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued van. 

Tony talked with the driver about ways he could improve the comfort and function of the van, to which the driver merely rolled his eyes and reminded them that he just worked there. 

Loki had taken an interest in the seatbelts. He pulled them in and out, clicking and releasing them curiously. 

Jane watched them both with mild amusement, their antics pulling her from the depression that threatened to claim her. When they arrived at the hospital, they were escorted from the van into the building. It was clean, and well kept, but the smell of sickness still filled her nostrils the moment she entered the door. 

They followed the driver down winding hallways, and through several doors. Loki walked beside her, dressed in a black suit. The jacket fit him tightly, showing off his very attractive figure, and Jane struggled not to stare. The god of mischief seemed not to notice. He busied himself by peeking into rooms and reading patient charts on the walls as they passed. His brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Are all of the mortals in this establishment dying?” he asked softly, looking to her for answers.

“Not all of them,” Jane explained as they walked. “Some of them are here for surgery or to have babies.” He cocked a brow upwards and she tried to put in Asgardian terms. “It’s like a healing hall for mortals,” she finished. “But without the magic.”

Loki nodded in understanding. “There seems to be quite a few Midgardians in need of healing here,” he noted slyly, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. “I forget how fragile mortals are.”

Jane shot him glare that would make a lesser man cower in fear. “Excuse me?” she growled. “You did not just call me fragile.”

Loki laughed, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. “I wouldn’t dream of insulting you,” he drawled. “I value my life far too much for that.”

The astrophysicist bumped her hip against his leg, and he wrapped an arm around her before she could pull away. She gasped as he guided her into his chest and held her there. His lips tasted the flesh at the base of her neck hungrily, his breath tickling her face.

“Consider this a preview of what I plan on doing to you when we return to Tony’s Tower,” he purred in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. “We shall see then, my Jane.” He gave her ass a gentle squeeze, and his hand dipped down to her thigh without warning. “Exactly how fragile you are.”

Loki let her go, winking, and walked after Tony like nothing had happened. Jane stood in the middle of the hospital, cheeks bright with embarrassment, and more than a little turned on. 

“Hey!” she nearly shouted as she took off after him. By the time she reached him, Tony was turning into one of the rooms on the right. When she reached the doorway, Jane’s breath caught in her throat, and tears formed in her eyes.

Clint Barton lay on a hospital bed, hooked up to dozens of machines. He was scarce more than a skeleton, his skin stretched taut over his body like an afterthought. His eyes were taped closed, and he was dangerously pale.

“They’re going to pull the plug on him in a few hours,” Tony told her sadly. “So if you can work your magic on him, that would be great.” She heard him, but she wasn’t looking at him. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the shell of a once strong man that lay before her. 

Jane approached the bed slowly and reverently, as though any sudden move might startle the archer. She knelt down beside him, and placed her hands on his midsection, calling forth her magic. 

She searched for damage, and found more than she bargained for. Her magic bounced off of shards of metal that had embedded in his internal organs. The astrophysicist took a deep breath and closed her eyes, calming herself as Loki had taught her to do.

Jane used her magic to feel the shards of metal once again, and commanded them to come loose one at a time. As one would pull free from his organs, she would heal him where the shard had been, stopping the blood flow so that he didn’t internally hemorrhage. She would them command the shard of metal to rest at the surface, just beneath his skin, and move on to the next piece.

It was a grueling process, and it was not easy. She focused, sticking with the task until the last shard was pulled free from his liver. Once all of the shards of metal were collected under the skin, Jane held them in place while she retrieved one of her daggers. 

She let out a shaky breath, and plunged the knife through Clint’s gown and into the side of his abdomen. She didn’t cut deep, and the blood that stained his gown was minimal. The astrophysicist called for the metal shards with her magic, and they bent to her will. Less than a minute later, she felt the last shard slip out of Clint’s body and into her hand from the incision she had made.

From there it was easy. Jane healed the wound she had created, and kept her hand on it until she felt the skin close up completely. Afterwards, she sat back and breathed a sigh of relief, her magic drained from the work.

The machines around her beeped in demand as they read his vitals, his heart rate and oxygen levels increasing. 

Tony called for a nurse, and Jane moved to stand by Loki. The room burst with activity as the nurses arrived. She heard one of them shouting to take out the ventilator, and another proclaiming that it was a miracle. 

Without being asked, Loki led Jane outside and away from the crowded room. 

She didn’t remember much about the walk from the hospital to the van, only that Tony stayed in Clint’s room, and Loki kept his arm tightly around her so she wouldn’t fall. It was as if her mind was in a fog, and it was difficult for her to focus. It was only when she and Loki were sitting in the back of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s van that she dared to ask what was on her mind.

“Did I save him?” she mumbled, her voice so soft she feared he wouldn’t hear her.

But he did. He always did.

“I believe so,” Loki smiled. “You’ll make a fine healer yet, Jane Foster.”

Their driver started up the van, and they began the long ride back to Stark Tower. Her mental fog began to clear as they rode, and she felt giddy. 

Her, Jane Foster, had single handedly saved an Avenger. All her critics could shove it. She was a fucking goddess now.

She grinned, turning her attention to the god of mischief. Loki sat so close that his thighs touched hers. His eyes were fixed out the window on the shops and buildings that decorated the streets of New York. She remembered that he had been here before, but he hadn’t seen the city like this.

She also remembered that she owed him for the stunt he pulled in the hospital.

Jane reached out and placed a hand on his thigh. Loki turned to look at her, confusion evident on his face. She smirked, and moved her hand up his thigh slowly, bringing it to rest on his crotch. Loki’s brows shot up, becoming lost in his hairline. Jane winked. 

He immediately became stiff, and she teased him, rubbing her hand over his erection boldly. 

His hands gripped her thigh, and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

“Careful, Jane,” he warned, his voice low and husky. “I am not afraid to take you here and now.”

Jane smirked and rubbed her hand over him once again. “You wouldn’t dare,” she challenged. 

Loki locked his lips to hers and pushed her over so that she was laying on the seat of the van, and out of the sight of their driver. He kissed her, his tongue plundering her mouth, and one hand squeezing her breast. 

When he broke away she gasped. Loki smirked and pressed a finger to his lips to signal her silence. He moved his attention further south, and unbuttoned her jeans with practiced ease, pulling them down so that they were situated on her knees. Her panties were removed immediately after, and he let his long fingers tease her entrance, promising her pleasure.

“I will be an attentive lover for you, Jane,” he purred, his voice barely above a whisper. “I shall always satisfy you, and you will never have a desire to take another.”

His hands went from teasing to pleasuring, and Jane could scarce breathe. She lost all reason and rational thought as pleasure coiled within her. She closed her eyes and a moan escaped her lips unbidden.

Loki’s hand covered her mouth as he thrust into her, muffling her gasp of surprise. 

Jane wasn’t sure when he had taken his pants off, but he was now buried in her to the hilt, his green eyes dark with lust. He kept his hand over her mouth as he took her slowly, the friction between them nearly unbearable.

The astrophysicist arched into him, allowing him to grip one of her thighs and thrust more deeply into her. He groaned, and Jane covered his mouth with her hand, mirroring his actions. 

They moved quietly together in the back of the van, their moans and growls muffled, but their actions still most likely obvious to the driver. 

Loki’s movements sped up. He thrust into her, pulling her hips as far into him as he could, and Jane could feel herself tighten around him as his thrusts hit just the right spot. She shivered in pleasure as she climaxed, and the god of mischief doubled his efforts. Her body reacted more quickly the second time, and she climaxed with him.

His eyes shifted from lust driven dark to a lighter green as he climaxed, the change beautiful, and the soft emotion within even more so. Loki closed his eyes, and leaned against her, letting his hand slip from her mouth. 

His breath came in soft gasps, and his heart raced against her chest. He buried his face in her neck, almost affectionately, and then sat up. The two of them readjusted their clothing, and moved to sit next to each other like nothing had happened. 

Their driver looked straight ahead, his eyes on the road. If he’d seen them, he didn’t acknowledge it in any way. 

She leaned back, allowing her eyes to close, and her mind to drift. She had magic. She had Loki. She had the entire universe at her fingertips. All she needed now was to live long enough so she could enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Asgard

Gamora crept through the dungeons of Asgard with intent. Battered and beaten men and women lined the hallways, caged behind glass reinforced with spells that were older and stronger than she was. 

Asgard had fallen, and what would become of them all, she couldn’t say. Odin was to be executed once all of Asgard had been rounded up. Hela had made that very clear. A changing of the guard, the goddess of death had called it, and all must be present. Gamora hoped for Odin’s sake that those who were in hiding would stay that way. They longer Hela searched for them, the more time it bought her to steal the gauntlet. And time was a luxury she was quickly running out of.

Gamora walked past rows of Asgardian warriors, all locked away, and all glaring at her with murderous intent. She stopped when she found the man she was looking for.

He was tall, perhaps one of the tallest men she had ever seen, and his dark skin hid the bruises she knew must cover him. Even sitting against the wall as he was now, stripped of his armor and sword, he was still an imposing figure. His golden eyes locked onto her the moment she stopped in front of his cell, their intensity almost frightening. 

“Gatekeeper,” Gamora whispered, only aware that he heard her by the slightest quirk of his lips.

“Daughter of Thanos,” Heimdall hummed. “What brings you to my cell, child?”

She glanced around to ensure that no one was watching before stepping forward. Her fingers splayed across the glass, golden magic sparkling beneath her fingertips. Heimdall watched her curiously. 

“I’ve heard you know things,” Gamora admitted, keeping her voice low. “Things about the future. Things about the past.” She tried to meet his eyes, and shivered when he seemed to look straight through her. “I’ve heard you can find anyone,” she whispered. “That you can talk to them.”

The gatekeeper smiled. “And where did you hear such a thing, child?”

“People talk,” she responded simply. “I know…” She took a deep breath, and plunged ahead, internally begging him to understand.

“I know you have no reason to trust me,” Gamora continued. “But I’m not with Thanos or Hela, not really anyways. I’m just doing what I need to so I can survive.”

Heimdall nodded in understanding. “I see your heart, and I know you,” he whispered ominously. “Perhaps even better than you know yourself. What is it that you need? Ask and I will help you if I can.”

Gamora could have cried. “I need so many things,” she admitted softly. “Peter…”

“Star Lord,” Heimdall said simply, his lips curving up into a smile. “I have kept an eye on him for some time now. He is quite a character.”

“You know him?” Gamora asked, cocking a brow in disbelief.

Heimdall merely chuckled, and placed a hand against the glass. The magic beneath his hand sparked to life, and he kept his palm far enough away that it didn’t harm him. “Would you like to talk with him?”

Gamora reached forward hesitantly, and then pulled her hand back, uncertain. 

“Do not fear me, daughter of Thanos,” Heimdall smiled softly. “No harm will come to you on this day.”

She stepped forward, driven by curiosity, and splayed her hand out across the glass, opposite of the gatekeeper’s.

Her body jerked forwards without her consent, and the scenery changed. She was in the cockpit of a familiar ship, Heimdall at her side. Peter sat in the pilot’s seat, his head hung low. He tilted his head up, his eyes seeming to look right through her, and a frown plastered on his face. He held a radio transmitter in his hands, and his fingers drummed lightly across the surface.

The gatekeeper waved, and Gamora nearly gasped when Peter’s eyes changed, liquid gold filling in the blue of his irises. He blinked, and then grinned.

“Gamora,” he breathed. “Where are you? Are you safe?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “I’m safe for now.” Tears of joy pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she reached out for him, only to find that she couldn’t physically touch him. Her hand slipped through his like a gust of wind, rematerializing on the other side of his palm. 

“We are not here in physical form,” Heimdall reminded her. “He can see you, but you cannot touch him.”

Gamora felt despair at her inability to touch him, but she bit back her tears.

“I’m so sorry, Gamora,” Peter admitted softly. “I should have never let you leave.”

“It was my decision,” she breathed. “I thought I could handle Thanos. I thought I could take the gauntlet and leave. I thought I could save the universe.” She laughed bitterly. “I was a fool.”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “I was a fool to let you go. I could have stopped you. I should have stopped you, but I didn’t.” He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, letting out a shaky breath. “I regret that more than you can imagine.”

Heimdall nudged her shoulder gently. “We must go,” he informed her. “Our time is up.”

Gamora choked back a sob, and reached for Peter again, her hand sliding through his. “I’ll talk to you again soon,” she promised, though she wasn’t sure that she would. “I lo-“

Her body jerked backwards before she could finish her sentence, and she watched Peter stare at her in anguish, his golden eyes fading back to blue. She saw him no more. The dungeons of Asgard came back into view, and she stood at the glass of the gatekeeper’s cell, shaking. 

Heimdall leaned forward so that his face nearly touched the magic glass, his golden eyes fixed on her with a strange intensity. 

“Stay strong, daughter of Thanos,” he hummed. “You will soon make an unlikely alliance that will turn the tide of this war, and you will have an important part to play in what is to come.”

Gamora blinked. “What is to come, gatekeeper?” she pried. “Tell me.”

He was silent, and the sound of guard’s boots carried through the dungeon. “There she is,” one pointed out as they came upon her. He threw his staff against the cell, causing Heimdall to step back to avoid being hurt by the magic that came alive at the guard’s touch. “Thanos has asked for you,” he stated flatly. 

Gamora swallowed the bile that rose in the back of her throat and followed the guard out of the dungeons, glancing back to see Heimdall watching her as she left. When she arrived at the throne room, her father sat on Odin’s throne, looking troubled. He scratched his chin and his lips quirked up into a small smile when he saw her.

“My daughter,” he greeted softly. “Come and sit with me.”

Gamora made her way up the steps that separated her from the throne, and sat on the ground next to Thanos, pulling her legs up into her chest.

“Hela was looking for you earlier,” Thanos told her. “She was wanting you to go with her today.”

Gamora felt anger rise up inside of her, and she clenched her fists tightly across her knees. “I have no desire to help that witch round up an entire realm for slaughter,” she growled.

Thanos sighed. “I had hoped you would warm up to my bride,” he admitted. 

“Why?” Gamora asked him, shooting him a sharp glare. “Why are you doing this? She’s mad, father, even worse than you. You give her Asgard, and she’ll only ask for more. Don’t you see,” she laughed bitterly. “Hela doesn’t love you, and she never will. She is using you to get what she wants.”

Thanos smiled, sadness in his eyes. “Then she will use me,” he declared. “For my heart belongs to the lady death. There is no one I would not kill, no realm I would not destroy, and no task I would not accept, so long as she extends me her favor.”

“And what of me, father,” Gamora asked. “Would you destroy me if your bride asked it of you? Would you take my life, and revive me with the eternal flame so that you would not have to feel guilty for what you’ve done? Would you take my humanity as you did to Nebula? Or would you merely strike me down?”

Thanos ground his fist against the throne. “Silence, child,” he commanded angrily. “We will not speak of this.”

“Come with me,” Gamora said suddenly, reaching out to touch his arm. “Let’s leave this place. We can destroy the gauntlet so she can’t have it. We can go somewhere far away from here, and we can be free.”

Thanos sighed, placing a hand over hers gently. “Gamora, my daughter,” he explained. “My love for Hela is eternal. For me there is no other. Perhaps one day you will understand.”

But she never would, because she wasn’t like him, and she never would be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

“What do you mean it’s been booked by someone else?” Jane panicked as she dug through her pockets, looking for the reservation receipt S.H.I.E.L.D. had given her. She found it and splayed it out on the countertop, so the overly apathetic concierge could read it.

“See here?” she explained, pointing to the credit card statement on the paper. “Room booked at ten fifty-one a.m. by Maria Hill. She used a Visa.”

The concierge looked over the paper with a dull expression on his face. “Hmmm…” he mumbled. “I guess there’s been a mistake.”

“You’re damn right there’s been a mistake,” Jane growled. “We booked the hotel’s private beach for tomorrow night, and we have to have this room. We can’t just go somewhere else. It has to be here.”

The concierge gave her a blank stare and the astrophysicist was ready to rip his throat out. Her fingers curled up into a fist, but before she could hit the idiot, she felt Loki at her side.

He wore the same black suit he had worn in New York, making her jeans and t-shirt seem out of place with his formal attire. He gave the troublesome concierge an apologetic glance, which made her blood boil, and he turned his attention to her.

The god of mischief wrapped an arm possessively around her waist, and pressed his lips to her neck. Jane tried to push away from him, but he held her tightly, refusing to lift his lips from her skin until he decided to do it.

“Relax, darling,” he practically purred, before turning his attention to the concierge once again. “I apologize for my wife,” he lied smoothly, the corners of his mouth turning down into a frown. 

“You see,” he continued. “We were married last week, and she’s just lost her father. The company she works for insisted that the room and the private beach were booked for her father’s memorial service.”

He pulled her in more tightly, and this time Jane didn’t fight him. “She’s under so much stress, and it would devastating for her to lose our quarters here. Is there anything we can do to ensure that we have lodging in this hotel?” Loki asked. “Her happiness means everything to me, and I could make your efforts worth your time.”

He pulled several crisp hundred dollar bills from the pocket of his suit, and laid them out on the counter. The concierge’s eyes went wide, and he immediately decided to be more helpful.

“I’m so sorry for the inconvenience,” the concierge stammered. He fished around in the desk, and placed two room keys in front of them. “We happen to have a newlywed suite that’s empty on the top floor. I’ll have your stuff delivered up there within the hour.”

“I appreciate your accommodation in this matter,” Loki drawled easily. He scooped up their keys, and moved away from the front desk, his arm never leaving Jane’s waist. “Come, my dear,” he smirked. “I would very much like to see how sturdy the bed is in our quarters.”

Jane felt her cheeks color in embarrassment as he led her across the fancy lobby, and into the elevators. Only when the doors shut did he give her a devilish smirk. “I believe my wife owes me her gratitude.”

“I am not your wife,” Jane countered. 

“Oh, but you are,” Loki grinned. “At least for the remainder of our time in this establishment. Unless you would rather try and find lodging elsewhere?” he challenged.

The astrophysicist crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. “Fine,” she agreed. “I’ll play along while we’re here.”

The elevator beeped, and opened up to a wide hallway. The two of them got off and made the trek down the hall side by side, looking for their assigned room. “I was going to ask,” Jane pried as she counted the numbers on the doors. “But where did you get all of that money from? I know you didn’t steal that from me. I have five dollars in my pocket.”

Loki smirked. “I was not idle while you were saving the archer,” he commented smugly. “I took the liberty of going through a few of his things, and found a note with the number one hundred on it. I used my magic and made more. It was so simple a child could have done it.”

“Loki,” Jane stopped in her tracks, fixing him with a disapproving glare. “You can’t just make copies of money because you feel like it.”

“And why not?” 

“Because, there’s this thing called the federal reserve,” Jane explained. “They produce our dollar bills, and if you make more, inflation happens.”

The god of mischief gave her a blank stare and she sighed. “Inflation is where you have more money in circulation and the price of everything goes up,” she tried to explain. “Normally you would pay two dollars for a gallon of milk, with inflation the same gallon of milk is four dollars. That’s inflation, and that’s what happens when you make extra money. Do you understand?”

Loki just smirked. “Allow me to tell you how many shits I give about your Midgardian federal reserve.” He raised his middle finger and laughed.

Jane buried her face in her hands, and tried to hide her laughter. “That’s wonderful,” she rolled her eyes. “Totally wrong context though. Who taught you that?”

She caught sight of the room number they had been looking for and walked across the hall with Loki in tow. She opened up the door with her key card, and they walked inside. “Was it Tony?” she questioned. “It was Tony, wasn’t it?”

“Perhaps,” Loki chuckled. “I have learned much from the Iron Man about your realm.”

“Well for future reference,” Jane explained as she took in the suite around them. Her eyes traveled over the largest bed she’d ever seen, a mini bar, a living space with a love seat and television, and a door that led to a bathroom twice the size of any hotel room she’d ever been in. “For future reference the middle finger means fuck you,” she continued, trying not to freak out about the sheer size of their room. “Wow…”

A large window looked out over the beach, the crystal clear water making lazy waves against the sand, and the palm trees swaying in the wind. It was beautiful, and Jane wondered why she’d never bothered to visit before. 

She could feel Loki’s eyes on her, and she turned to find him looking at her instead of the view, his middle finger held out towards her.

“I thought I explained what that meant to you,” Jane groaned. “Why are you – oh!” Her cheeks burned as she realized what he meant by the gesture. 

Loki approached her boldly, his eyes boring through her to her very soul. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into his chest and against the stiffness in his pants. 

“So you don’t want to sightsee,” Jane laughed as she wound her fingers through his raven hair.

“Later,” he smirked, before pressing his lips to hers and claiming her entirely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Loki worked outside beneath a shaded grove of palm trees. The shore and ocean stretched out before him in a wide expanse of white and turquoise as far as the eye could see. 

A breeze wound its way through the trees, providing a welcome relief for the god of mischief. The suit he’d worn was far too hot for the sweltering environment of Hawaii. Jane had promised to take him shopping later that day, and Loki was already dreading it. After seeing the sort of clothing Midgardians wore to the beach, he was not looking forward to baring his entire body to this realm and its inhabitants. He was even less thrilled with the idea of his Jane baring herself to all. He was not keen on sharing her in any way.

But this was not Asgard, and according to Jane it was completely normal to dress in such a revealing fashion here. He snorted at the mere thought of wearing one of those ‘swimsuits’ Jane insisted he needed. 

The boat he had crafted for Erik’s ceremony was almost complete. He had taken the wood from an oak tree and fashioned piece by piece into a vessel that would be just large enough to hold Erik Selvig and his belongings. With his magic, the task moved fairly quickly, and the craftsmanship was comparable to that of Frigga’s boat at her ceremony. He was proud of his work, and he hoped that Jane would be pleased as well. 

He was putting the finishing touches on the boat when he heard a recognizable voice yelling at him from twenty feet away.

“Look who it is!” Darcy shouted, pointing in his direction. “It’s tall, dark, and surly! Hey dude!”

Loki froze as Jane’s mortal friend came barreling towards him. She didn’t slow, and Loki tried to move out of the way, but he was too late. Darcy Lewis threw her arms around him, and wrapped him up in the most awkward hug he’d ever experienced. He struggled against her, but she only squeezed tighter, so he closed his eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

“Thank you so much for keeping Jane safe,” she told him. “I know she’s difficult sometimes, but I love her, and I think it’s pretty dope that you’re helping me look after her.”

Darcy pulled away, finally releasing him from her crushing and unwanted embrace. His head spun with confusion, and he was about to ask her what ‘dope’ meant, but she kept moving her lips.

“We just got off the plane like twenty minutes ago,” the girl explained, gesturing to Captain America and the Winter Soldier, both of whom had come to stand behind her. “Cap threw up twice,” she continued, looking back at them. “Sorry, Cap. I know I promised not to tell, but it was hilarious. Some kid kept leaning his chair back on our laps, and the Terminator kicked the back of chair so hard the kid fell out into the aisle. You better believe he didn’t do that again! It was actually pretty fun.”

Her smile turned into a confused scowl, and she looked him up and down. “Also, dude, why are you wearing a suit? It’s like ninety degrees out here, and you’re totally sweating.”

Loki rolled his eyes, and gestured to the nearly naked beachgoers. “I have too much pride to dress like a cheap pleasure elf,” he growled. 

“Easy there, dude,” Darcy put her hands up in a show of peace. “I’m not sure what pleasure elves are, but these guys are just having a good time. Lighten up a bit, I’m sure Jane would appreciate it. By the way, what’s her room number? Never mind, I’ll just call her. I need to see her like now. We have to have some girl time. You guys will be okay without me for awhile, right?”

Darcy barely waited for an answer before she took off towards the entrance to the hotel, leaving Loki with her two love interests. He didn’t know how long he would have to interact with these two, but he imagined with Darcy that it would be some time before he could safely return to Jane.

Captain America and the Winter Soldier were both dressed casually in shorts and a t-shirt, making him look very overdressed and out of place. The three men stood in silence, not having much to say. Finally it was the Captain who broke the tension between them. “You guys want to get a drink?” 

And in that moment, Loki believed a drink was exactly what he needed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat with Darcy at her hotel room kitchen table. She held a beer in one hand, and ran a finger absentmindedly across the wood grain of the table. Darcy was uncharacteristically quiet, but the astrophysicist could feel the younger girl’s eyes on her, the loss between them hanging especially heavy.

“I saw the boat,” Darcy told her softly. Jane’s eyes left the table to meet her friend’s soft smile. “Loki did a good job. It’s beautiful. I think Erik would have loved to see it, and I think he’d be happy you’re giving him a warrior’s ceremony. You know how he always wanted to be remembered, even after he was gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Jane began to sob. “If I could take it back, I would. I never meant for either of you to get hurt.”

Darcy was at her side in an instant. The younger girl threw her arms around Jane and hugged her tightly. “I know,” she said. “Erik knew too. He knew what you were doing, and he let you do it. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Maybe, but I should have known…”

“Hey!” Darcy interrupted as she let Jane go, her eyes lighting up with excitement. “Did I ever tell you about the time that Erik tried to explain where Syria was, using only his socks?”

Jane wiped her eyes, and chuckled halfheartedly. “I don’t think you did.”

“He pulled out his entire sock drawer, and started labeling the countries on each sock with these paper labels,” the intern explained. “Mind you, this was when he was banana balls, but still, it was pretty awesome. He laid the country socks out on the floor in this almost perfect sock replica of the world, and then he used his chili pepper socks that I got him for Christmas –“

“The ones that he never wore, because he claimed they were too bright?” Jane clarified, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Those are the ones!” Darcy shouted. “And they were awesome, even if he didn’t like them. Anyways, he labeled them Syria, and put them in the middle of all those boring, white crew socks he always wore.”

The younger girl smiled. “And then he got distracted, and left the sock map in the floor for days. I’ll never forget that.”

Jane laughed, her expression light, but then she sobered. “I miss him already,” she admitted. 

“Me too.”

The two girls sipped on beers in relative silence for awhile, just enjoying each other’s company. Darcy glanced around the hotel room, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

“So tell me…” Darcy asked playfully as she sipped on her beer. “What’s it like doing the dirty with a god?”

“Darcy!” Jane sputtered as she nearly choked on her beer. 

“What?” the younger girl shrugged. “It’s not like it’s a secret you’re banging him or anything. You’ve been here one night, and the room is already wrecked. Don’t think I didn’t notice the sheets all the way in the bathroom, or the lingerie you tried to hide under the chair. It’s way obvious, boss, so you might as well spill.”

Jane sighed, running her finger along the edge of her beer can. “A lot of things happened between us while I was gone,” she told her friend. “Loki is different than I thought. He’s flawed, but he’s so much more than I ever imagined…”

Darcy gave her a critical glance that made Jane squirm. It was like the younger girl had heard everything she said, and everything she didn’t say all at the same time. “Uh huh… “ she mumbled, rolling her eyes. “Does he make sure you eat?”

“Yes,” Jane laughed. 

Darcy punched her lightly in the shoulder. “Good. I want my favorite child to be taken care of.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

The astrophysicist rolled her eyes and took a sip of her beer. “What about you?” she asked slyly. “What about your boys?”

The younger girl grinned. “I’ll let you know when I find out,” she promised. “We’re all staying the same room for the next week, and I fully intend to deflower Steve if it kills me. He’s just so innocent, Jane… Now, Bucky… I think he can handle himself when the time comes.”

Jane felt her face color at Darcy’s admission, and she took another drink of her beer. 

“Aww, come on, Jane. We both know Loki’s balls deep in you, so don’t be shy.”

“I’m not –“ Jane coughed, nearly choking again. “I’m not shy. I just prefer not to tell the world about my sex life, that’s all.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jane,” Darcy laughed. “It won’t kill you to open up and be a normal girl for once. I mean, girls are supposed to talk about this shit. At least tell me this, is he good?”

Jane nodded, taking a long sip of her beer to combat the awkwardness. Darcy laughed. “I finally got something out of you! I’m so proud!” She stood up and offered Jane a hand. “Let’s go check on our boys, shall we?”

They found all three of them at one of the colorful cantinas along the beach with several other tourists. Palm leaves weaved a roof over a small bar, and tables containing tourists sat in a semi-circle around it. A native Hawaiian manned the bar, his band t-shirt and board shorts setting the atmosphere as casual.

Empty glasses lined the bar, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Steve sat idle, rolling an empty glass around in his hand, looking deep in thought. Bucky held a tablet in one hand, and he and Loki were bent over it, talking in hushed tones about whatever they were watching. Jane managed to catch a small amount of the conversation as she and Darcy approached.

“The archer should have made that shot,” Loki was telling the former soldier as he pointed to the screen. “He could have taken out an entire squadron of Chitauri, but he hesitated.”

“I agree,” Bucky nodded. “He’s skilled with the bow, but I’ve seen several instances where he pulled back or didn’t move when he should have. He’s too worried about the civilians. They just slow him down.”

They stared at the screen for a moment, before bursting out into celebration. Bucky gave Loki a high five, and a whoop. “You actually caught that arrow!” he grinned. “That’s damn impressive.”

Loki was about to give him some sort of egotistical remark, when he caught sight of Jane and Darcy watching them. 

“There is my lovely bride,” Loki beamed, motioning Jane over to join him. 

Darcy shrieked. “WHAT? You got married and didn’t tell me? What the hell is going on here? Am I tripping balls?”

The astrophysicist waltzed over to her lover, their fake marriage giving her a confidence she would not normally possess. She sat on his lap, and immediately felt him react beneath her. A strangled growl passed Loki’s lips, and Jane smirked as she leaned into him. 

His green eyes focused on her with a silent intensity, and she felt his grip tighten around her waist. She brought one hand up to his face, tracing her fingers across the solid line of his jaw, and feeling quite proud of herself when he shivered beneath her touch.

“Yes,” she lied. “Loki and I are married.”

Darcy glance between them, her eyes wide with disbelief. “No way.”

Loki smirked. “Yes, dude.”

Jane winked at the younger girl and mouthed play along. 

Darcy grinned and threw her hands in the air, shrieking. “Oh my god! My best friend is married! Did you hear that?”

She ran up to the bar and leaned over it, crowding the bartender. “Did you hear that dude?” she asked the man. “My best friend is married!”

She flung herself off of the bar, and ran to the nearest table. “My best friend is married!” she shouted at a couple of tourists. Darcy continued until every single person in the cantina was under the impression that Jane and Loki were married. She continued to freak out, shouting something about planning a wedding party, and having another ceremony so that she could be the maid of honor.

Jane vowed to tell her the truth later, but for the moment enjoyed her enthusiasm. The bartender’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, as he sat two glasses filled with a light colored alcohol down in front of them. 

“For the newlyweds,” the bartender smiled. Around the cantina other guests raised their glasses in toast to them, and Jane could feel her cheeks color as an older lady commented on what a handsome couple they were. She and Loki picked up their glasses, and she smiled at him nervously.

“To us, my dear,” the god of mischief grinned. He clinked his glass with hers and they drank together, his green eyes never leaving her for even a moment. 

She liked the way he looked at her. She liked the feel of his arm around her waist, and his crooked smirk. She liked the way he leaned forward to whisper his plans for her in her ear, and she liked the way her heart skipped a beat when his lips grazed the skin of her neck.

Their farce was not the vision she’d had on Vanaheim, but it felt good all the same. And maybe, just while they were here, she could pretend it was real. Jane wasn’t certain she would live to marry, so what harm would it do? 

Yes, she thought as his lips found their way to her neck, and the bartender brought them another drink. It was a fantasy that would not hurt her to indulge in, at least for now anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony sat with Clint in the hospital where he had been for the last several months. The archer was looking and feeling much better than he had before, and Tony marveled at the speed of his recovery. Ever since Jane had worked her magic on him, he had nearly sprung back to his old self over night.

Clint walked around his hospital room, getting some exercise, and trying to build his stamina back up after being comatose for so long. Tony traded jokes with him, the company considerably better than it had been a week ago. He was about to tell Clint a joke he’d heard from Fury several years ago, when he his phone began to ring, the sound of ‘Let’s Get It On’ prompting an appalled look from the archer.

“It’s Pepper,” Tony explained as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket. “She’s probably just calling, because it’s been a week since she’s seen my ruggedly handsome face.”

Clint made a gagging noise as he picked up the phone, and continued his walk around the room.

“Hey there,” Tony greeted, using the sexiest voice he could muster, only to be met by angry shrieks on the other end of the line.

“Don’t you ‘hey there’ me, you asshole,” Pepper snarled.

“Whoa!” he tried. “Easy, Pepper. What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” she laughed, her voice sounding slightly unhinged. “You did not just ask me that. You’re gone for a week. You could have died, and when you get back you go up to the hospital to see Clint and play doctor with some serum for Jane Foster, but you can’t come home for even a night to talk to me!”

“Pepper…”

“No!” she shouted. “Don’t you pretend that this is okay. This is not okay!”

“Pepper!” Tony interrupted. “WHAT IS WRONG?”

He heard her exhale on the other end of the line, and when she told him his blood went cold. “I’m pregnant.”

Oh….

Tony ran a hand through his hair, and inhaled sharply. “You sure?”

“No,” she replied sarcastically. “I’m just wasting my breath trying to get your attention so I can lie to you.”

“Oh…”

“This is your fault,” she accused. “And you’re an asshole.”

Tony took a deep breath, guilt eating at him. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “This is… unexpected…”

“Well?”

“Let’s go to Vegas,” he said suddenly. “This weekend.”

She laughed.

“No, I’m serious,” he frowned. “Let’s go to Vegas and elope. We can get some guy that looks like Elvis to marry us. It’ll be fun.”

“We’re getting married in six months at the Tower,” Pepper countered. “You invited all of New York, remember?”

“Screw them. Let’s do it now.”

Pepper hesitated on the other end. “Are you sure?” she pressed. “You wanted the big wedding and all the flash. You wouldn’t have that if we eloped.”

Tony leaned forward in his seat, feeling a new resolve forming for this shotgun wedding. “Don’t care. I love you. Let’s elope and have a baby.”

He could almost feel her smile on the other end. “I’ll book us a hotel then. You know Tony, you can be such a jerk, but then you go and do something like this…”

“And totally redeem myself, I know.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“But you love me,” he smirked.

“I do.”

“Son of a bitch!” he heard Clint growl from the closet behind him.

“Gotta go Pepper,” he apologized. “I’ll be home in a few hours and we can plan our honeymoon.”

He hung up just in time to see a dagger skid across the tile, a piece of paper attached to the handle. He picked it up, and read the neatly scrawled words, trying to hold in his laughter as soon as he saw who the note was from.

Archer, it read. I took the liberty of borrowing your bow, and few of your arrows as well. If you wake from your sleep, you will most likely be angry, and if you do not, well… I will take excellent care of your weapon for you. Rest assured that it is in capable hands. I shall return it to you at some point in time, but until then, please make use of my dagger if you find yourself besieged by enemies.  
-Loki of Asgard

Tony laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

The night was warm, and the breeze wafted through the palm trees as Jane stood on the beach wearing her armor. A small boat made of oak was docked on the shore, Erik’s body and personal items inside. It was beautiful, and Jane marveled at the craftsmanship. Even now, so much about the god of mischief still surprised her.

Loki stood in front of her wearing his armor as well, the golden pieces shining in the moonlight. He had painted a rune mark on his forehead and across one cheek. His raven hair and cloak whipped around in the wind, and he toted a bow over his shoulder. He looked like a warrior headed into battle, strong and proud.

Jane felt her breath catch in her throat when he touched her. His fingertips grazed across her forehead with care, marking her with the same rune marks he carried. His green eyes flickered between his work and her gaze. They were soft, the softest she’d ever seen them, and she felt his compassion for her in their depths.

“What are the marks for?” she asked as he moved his attention to her cheek. He dipped his fingers in the bowl he held, and painted her cheek with care.

“One is for Erik,” he explained, his patience for her questions never seeming to surprise her. “We mark our foreheads in remembrance of his life, and as a symbolic representation that he will always live in our memories.” His fingers grazed over her cheek in one last stroke, and he nodded at his work. “The second mark is for the valkyries,” he continued. “We honor them as we ask that they escort Erik to Valhalla. Were we in Asgard, we would light a torch for him with the Eternal Flame as well.”

Jane reached for him, and hesitantly touched her fingertips to the paint that marked his cheek. He closed his eyes. 

“Erik used to tell me stories about you, Thor, Odin, Asgard, the valkyries, all of it,” she admitted softly. “Some of it was right, some of it was myth, and the rest of the stories were only shadows of the real thing.”

“Do believe in it?” she asked suddenly. “The valkyries and Valhalla, I mean.”

Loki’s eyes fluttered open, and he took her in solemnly. “I have never seen a valkyrie,” he admitted. “And I have no proof that Valhalla exists.”

“But do you believe in it?” the astrophysicist pressed.

Loki sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. “I want to,” he told her softly. “Every fiber of my being hopes for an afterlife where the suffering of this world will come to an end. Where I can feast, drink, and be equal with any man there. I want Valhalla, and I need to believe in it…”

“But you’re afraid it might not exist,” Jane finished for him. 

“Aye.”

Her eyes traveled to the boat, where Erik’s body lay, and her lips quirked up into a smile. “Today the valkyries will take Erik to Valhalla,” she decided. “We send him off, but this is not the end. You and I will both see him again someday. I want to believe it, so I will.”

Loki chuckled. “Then the Norns will make it so, for there is no stopping Jane Foster once her mind is set.”

“Whoa! What’s up with the crazy war paint?” Darcy asked as she came to stand next to Jane. The younger girl glanced up and down her boss, whistling. “Nice armor, by the way. You look like Xena. Doesn’t she look like Xena, Cap?”

Steve came to stand next to Darcy, with Bucky trailing behind. They were both dressed in slacks and button down shirt for the ceremony. Bucky wrapped an arm around Darcy shoulder, but Steve stood several feet away, his eyes on the ground as if he was deep in thought.

“Cap agrees with me,” Darcy said as she waved the sullen Avenger off. “So we’re all here. Let’s do this thing.”

Loki took the time to apply face paint to Darcy and her boys, though Jane noted with fondness that he marked them quickly, and without the slow meticulousness he had used on her. When he was finished, the god of mischief approached the boat, and withdrew a flask from his space between spaces. He opened the flask, and poured its contents over Erik.

“Lo, there do I see my father,” Loki chanted. “Lo, there do I see my mother, and my sisters, and my brothers. Lo, there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning.”

He motioned Steve and Bucky forward, and the two men approached as he continued his mantra.

“Lo, do they call to me. They bid me take my place among them.” He looked to Jane as he finished. “In the halls of Valhalla, where the brave may live forever.”

He stepped back, and with a nod the three men pushed the boat off of the sand and out to sea. The waves took it immediately, and it floated further and further from shore. 

Loki removed the bow from his shoulder, along with an arrow. He stepped forward with his left knee, and cocked the bowstring back, notching the shaft of the arrow in place. 

“Valkyries, hear our plea,” Loki shouted. “We send to you Erik Selvig. May your favor shine upon him. May you take him with you to Valhalla, where he will drink, fight, and make his ancestors proud. May we one day be reunited with him in the halls of Valhalla, and may his memory live on in our hearts for all eternity.”

Loki released the arrow, and it shot up and through the air. Jane saw only a tiny blur as the arrow descended on the boat. The arrow burst into flames, and the vessel caught fire immediately. She watched as the flames engulfed Erik’s body, and the beautiful body he rested on. The night sky around them grew hazy as flames licked up through the darkness.

It was beautiful, all of it. 

Jane watched in fascination as it burned. The man who had been her adopted father, her friend, and her coworker, was no more. The flames devoured him, and released his ashes into the night sky for the valkyries to take. 

She found her place by Loki, and the two of them watched as the fire burned until it had consumed everything, finally dying back to small embers in the night. Jane reached for Loki, and took his hand in hers, giving his palm a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you,” she told him as she gave him a small smile. “For all of this.”

He nodded, and her eyes traveled back to the flames, watching them until there was nothing left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jane was up at dawn. She left Loki sleeping in their bed, and slipped on the nearest clothing she could find, which happened to be one of his green tunics. It was big on her, and the bottom came down just past her thighs, but it met its intended purposed of covering her.

She found her way to the small kitchen their suite afforded them, on tiptoes, and began the arduous task of masking pancakes for her and Loki. It was the least she could do after all he’d done for her, and she was determined to show him her gratitude for Erik’s ceremony. 

The astrophysicist made the batter and poured it into a skillet she found in one of the cabinets attached to the kitchenette, determined that these pancakes would be perfect. She hummed softly as she cooked, flipping the pancakes from one side to the side when she was able.

Across the suite Loki sighed, and her eyes were drawn to his still form. He lay face down across the bed, his long legs taking up far more than his fair share of the space. He was naked, and Jane found her eyes shamelessly traveling across the expanse of his skin. 

His raven hair splayed across his back, making the pale flesh seem pale. His face was relaxed, the corners of his lips curved upwards. One of his hands was wrapped around the pillow, and the other reached for the spot where she had slept. Jane felt a shiver of excitement travel down her spine at the thought of what those hands were capable of. 

Her eyes traveled down his back to his bare backside. The sheets lay bunched below his thighs, giving her a very impressive view of his ass. And it was nice. She could live a thousand years, and never get tired of those curves. 

A burning smell brought her attention back to breakfast, which had cooked for too long without her supervision.

“Shit!” she cursed.

Jane tried to scoop the pancakes off of the skillet, but was too late. They were charred completely on the bottom. She felt defeated as she took the failed pancakes out of the skillet and laid them on a plate. 

“Dammit,” she whispered.

“Something wrong, my Jane?” a silky smooth voice cut into her thoughts. 

Loki stood on the other side of the kitchen space, peering over at the pancakes. He was still naked, and didn’t seem to care when her eyes traveled up his body involuntarily.

“Well…” she explained. “I was planning on making you breakfast, but obviously that’s not going to happen now.”

She gestured to the charred pancakes, and the god of mischief leaned forward to inspect them. He flipped them from one side to the other, his green eyes taking in the black bottoms critically. He pinched off a piece, and slowly brought it to his mouth, hesitating as though he wasn’t sure what to do with it.

He ate it. Jane watched in amusement as his face immediately scrunched up in displeasure. He chewed the piece, and swallowed, closing his eyes as it went down.

“That was…” he began hesitantly.

“Disgusting?” 

“Yes, I believe that is the proper word for it,” he chuckled, as he came around to stand beside her. “The man with the metal arm was telling me of this thing called room service yesterday. Let’s try that instead.”

“Okay,” she agreed. She reached for the hotel phone and pressed a few numbers. Once connected, she put in two orders for breakfast, vaguely aware that the god of mischief was eye fucking the shit out of her, his green eyes traveling up and down the length of her body.

Loki’s eyes fell on his tunic that barely covered her with interest. A smirk pulled at the corners of his lips, and mischief sparked in his eyes. He reached for the hem that rested against her thighs. 

“My dearest, Jane,” he purred. “I see you’ve made yourself at home in my clothing. It suits you quite well.”

A hand traveled up her thigh beneath the tunic, and touched her between her legs. She gasped at the contact. Loki moved so that he was standing in front of her, and pressed his arousal into her thigh. He groaned and she felt his fingers dip into her center. Jane instantly became aroused.

Loki snaked his other hand up her body beneath the tunic. His fingertips brushed against the skin of her thighs, her stomach, and her breasts. He took one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, stimulating her there as well. He rocked his hips into her, a growl escaping his lips.

Jane arched into him, her body reacting to his touch. She moaned in pleasure as Loki’s fingers worked her over. His lips claimed hers, and his tongue slipped into her mouth, deepening the kiss. 

The hand between her legs slipped out and wrapped around her backside, gripping her ass tightly. He squeezed, and pulled her hips into his with intent. 

Jane snaked her hands in between them and wrapped her fingers around his length. He hissed. His fingers gripped her more tightly, so much so that she feared she would bruise. 

The astrophysicist stroked him slowly, her hand traveling up and down his length. He groaned into her mouth, and his kisses began to turn into heated nips. Loki traced her jaw with his lips and teeth, kissing and nipping until he reached the sensitive flesh of her neck. Jane gasped and gripped him harder as he nipped her pulse point. His breath came out in short pants against her neck, and she shivered with pleasure.

Loki carefully moved his arms up her back, and forced her to turn around, so that he was pressed against her backside. 

He was painfully hard, and Jane immediately felt wet between her legs. 

Loki pressed a hand down on her back and bent her over the countertop in the suite’s kitchen. She felt him pull the tunic up so that her backside was exposed to him.

His hands groped her, starting at her breasts. The god of mischief was thorough. His fingertips glided over her breasts and hardened nipples. He brought his hands down and over her sides next, his movements slow and deliberate. Only when he reached her hips, did he stop.

Loki gripped her hips tightly and pressed himself against her exposed backside. He used his knees to push her legs apart, and slid inside her.

Jane gasped and felt his grip on her tighten considerably. He moved slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size as he worked himself up. When he felt she was ready, he thrust deeper, groaning as he fully sheathed himself inside her.

She had marveled over the sex before, but this was something else entirely. Loki buried himself so deeply inside of her that she could feel it in her entire body. With every thrust her nerves caught on fire, a sweet sensation of pleasure spreading out from her belly all the way down to her thighs. 

“Loki!” she cried out as he thrust into her once again.

He placed a hand on her back and hesitantly slowed his pace. “Am I hurting you?” he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Jane panted and a sharp laugh escaped her. “Not at all.”

She could almost feel his grin. He picked up the pace, his hands tightening on her hips once again. 

Jane wrapped her fingers around the other side of the counter for stability as wave after wave of intense pleasure ripped through her. When she felt she was close, she pressed against him and cried out as she came, feeling herself tighten around Loki.

He groaned and thrust into her so hard she felt her nerves catch fire. His pace slowed as he spilled himself inside of her, and she felt him lean against her back, his breath coming out in soft pants.

Jane felt her knees give out, and she sank to the floor beneath them. Loki followed her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her into him. She entwined her legs with his, and leaned against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat with great satisfaction.

It was then that she noticed the delivery boy. He carried their room service order of breakfast on a tray and was staring at the two of them open mouthed in the doorway.

Jane felt the blush creep into her cheeks as she took in their state of undress and recent activities. Mortification began to set in, and she wondered just how long he had been standing there. 

“Leave the food on the counter and you can go,” Loki commanded the boy, looking eerily calm. “Or stay,” he added with a smirk. “Perhaps you can learn something.”

“Loki!” Jane shrieked.

The boy practically threw the food down on the countertop and ran, only the slam of the door to remind them of what he had seen. 

Loki chuckled, and placed a kiss on the top of Jane’s head. “Tony told me that Midgardian often enjoy watching others engage in sexual acts,” he remarked thoughtfully. “Does this mean that we are porn stars now?”

Jane shook her head. “I’m seriously going to have some words with Tony about the things he’s teaching you,” she groaned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki was absolutely mortified. Jane insisted that he wear this undergarment that she called a swimsuit. He had protested of course, but in the end he had humored her. 

Now, as he stood in knee-deep water, he wished he hadn’t. He was nearly naked save for a thin piece of material that covered his more private regions and thighs. All of Midgard could see his body. This was not pleasing to him in the least.

The Captain and the man with the metal arm both wore these swimsuits as well, and they both looked ridiculous. If possible, the girls looked even more bare.

Jane and Darcy both wore something called a bikini, which was quite literally two tiny strips of clothing meant to cover their breasts and private areas. His Jane looked positively ravishing in a green bikini. Her curves were impossible to ignore, and Loki found himself wanting to take her here and now. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one observing her body. He had caught several Midgardian men letting their eyes linger on her curves. He was not okay with this, and as a result, those men were now suffering from terrible sunburns. 

He watched as Darcy and her two significant others set up a net on the beach to play some sort of game involving a white ball. The Captain seemed to understand, but the man with the metal arm looked just as clueless as he felt. 

What sort of madness was this?

“Having fun?” Jane asked as she ran past him and splashed him. 

“Loads,” Loki growled, his eyes immediately taking in the way her breasts bounced as she moved.

Jane splashed him again and laughed. Not to be outdone, Loki reached down and splashed her back, smirking at the shocked expression on her face when the water hit her. 

Jane wiped the salt water from her eyes, and grinned. “Oh, it’s on.”

She rallied and splashed him again, then gave a little squeal and took off before he could splash her back. 

He gave chase, moving swiftly through the knee-deep water after her. His long legs gave him the advantage, and he ran past her with ease. He stopped right in front of her, and splashed her as she tried to turn around. 

Jane threw up her hands in a last ditch effort to splash him again, and ran.

Loki followed, a smirk gracing his features as he noted her curves in that bikini once again. Perhaps swimsuits weren’t all bad, he reasoned. The view was certainly nice. 

He caught up with her once again, and this time, he wrapped his arms around her body, and forced her down. They splashed around in the water, the astrophysicist trying to escape his hold, while he just held onto her more tightly.

When she wore down, Loki picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed in displeasure, and smacked her palm against his back.

“Put me down, Loki!” she demanded. “Everyone is going to see my boobs!”

“No one will dare gaze upon your body unless I will it,” Loki responded calmly. “I am a master of magic after all. And as for putting you down.” He smirked, and let his hand wander up the back of her thigh. “Not a chance, my wife.”

He walked up and down the beach with Jane dangled over his shoulder. She fought him at first, but after a decent struggle she gave up and let him carry her. Loki meanwhile, enjoyed the feel of her bare thighs beneath his palm. 

Yes, he smirked. Perhaps he didn’t mind swimsuits or the ocean so much after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their day at the beach dragged on into night. He and Jane had played in the water until hunger and the persistent shouting of Darcy Lewis forced them out. Her game, which he learned was called volleyball, had proved to be a hit. Tourists and beachgoers had asked to join, and the tiny game had quickly turned into a tournament of sorts.

Jane had forced him to play, despite his protests. The god of mischief played volleyball for approximately half an hour before he was told that he was no longer allowed to play. It seemed the Midgardians did not appreciate his grudge match with Bucky at all.

The man with the metal arm was surprisingly strong, and he and Loki had challenged each other to see who was strongest. It started innocently enough, but after two deflated volleyballs, one man with a black eye, and a hole that spanned a quarter of the net, they had both been ejected from the game. 

He had won of course, he was certain of it, even if Bucky kept grinning at him all day afterwards.

The Captain played well, though Loki noted that he was not aggressive at the net. He seemed distant, as though his body was there, but his mind was miles away. Darcy was a natural, and she played nearly every game. Her steady, yet aggressive plays allowed her team to claim victory most of the time.

His Jane however, was not much of an athlete. She tried, and even made a few impressive plays, but she just didn’t have the talent for it like Darcy did. After only a few games, she gave her spot away, and came to sit next to Loki on the beach. 

The waves crashed against the shore and the wind swept over the water, bringing the smell of salt to his nose. The temperature was warm, but the heat from the day had long since died down, allowing Loki to feel more comfortable. Jane sat so close to him that their thighs were touching, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. 

He sighed at the feel of her bare skin against his, and he pressed his face to her hair, drinking in the scent of her shampoo and sunlight.

He watched Darcy and the Captain play volleyball with a group of beachgoers until something more interesting caught his eye. A bright spot of color appeared, lighting up the sky. It ‘popped’, the noise immediately putting Loki on guard. He stiffened and reached for the dagger he’d stashed in his swimsuit out of habit.

“Fireworks,” Jane explained to him, her eyes drawn to the sky along with his. “They’re explosives that people light to celebrate something. Usually they’re reserved for the fourth of July, but they can be used for other days as well.”

Another pop sounded out, and a bright purple and gold firework exploded across the sky. It was mesmerizing, and quite a sight to behold.

“What is the fourth of July?” Loki asked, needing to understand why explosives would signify such a day.

“It’s an American holiday,” she began. “We celebrate our independence from Britain.” She turned to face him, and her forehead crinkled as she tried to find the words she was looking for. “America used to be a colony, or a group of people who moved from England to live over here. After awhile, the king of England kept putting all these taxes on them, where they had to pay money to England for… well whatever… and the colonists didn’t like that.”

He looked at her expectantly, and the astrophysicist’s chewed the inside of her cheek before she continued. “They didn’t pay taxes to the British government, and so they started a war. There was the Boston tea party, where they dumped a whole bunch of tea into the harbor to protest taxes. There were a lot of battles, where American farmers and other untrained soldiers picked off the British militia a few at a time. And finally they gave up, and America became a country.”

Loki regarded her with interest for a moment. “Where do the colorful explosives come in?” he finally asked. 

“Oh,” Jane breathed, her cheeks coloring under his scrutiny. “I almost forgot. The fireworks are for celebration. Every fourth of July, we light fireworks to celebrate the day we won our freedom.”

“I see…” Loki acknowledged slowly as s blue firework lit up the sky. “Do you celebrate many of these holidays?”

Jane ran a hand through her hair and smiled. “Some,” she admitted. “The next big one coming up is Thanksgiving. Darcy would argue that Halloween is next, but I don’t think it really counts as a major holiday.”

“What does one do during this Thanksgiving?” Loki questioned.

“Well…. Um… Usually we just make a big meal and eat,” she explained. “It’s also tradition to talk about what you’re thankful for. I can explain all the holidays to you if you’d like,” she offered. “It would take awhile, but I can tell you what we do at all of them, and - ”

“I’d prefer if you showed me,” he interrupted. “When the timing is appropriate, you can teach me all of your traditions.”

A firework exploded above them, lighting Jane’s face in a red glow. She regarded him curiously, with several emotions flitting across her pretty face. He recognized surprise in the widening of her hazel eyes, happiness in the upward quirk of her lips, and despair in the tight set of her jaw.

“That…” she breathed. “Sounds wonderful, but most of the holidays here are celebrated with family. My parents are dead, and Erik is gone now too. I don’t have a family anymore.”

He saw her wiping a tear from her eye, and could feel the anger rising up inside of him. He stood, setting his jaw tight and curling his fingers into fists at his side.

“I have sacrificed a kingship and put my life in danger for you, Jane Foster,” he growled. “Because I chose to rescue you from Hydra and live with you at my side, I can no longer return to Asgard. I care not to hear tales of how alone you are, when I have given up everything to be here with you now.”

Jane seemed taken aback by his outburst at first. She stood, wringing her hands in shock and despair as she took him in. She blinked, took in a shaky breath, and several tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered through her tears. She took a few steps forward and closed the gap between them. The astrophysicist reached out as if to touch him, and his body stiffened in response. 

She was not so easily deterred. 

Jane grazed his cheek with her fingertips, and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. She set her hand against his jaw and gently began to rub the tension from his muscles. Her touch was hesitant, but loving, and Loki sighed, unable to stay angry with her.

Her eyes met his, bright with tears, and begging him to forgive her. “I’m sorry,” she said again. “You’ve been so good to me, and I’m grateful for all you’ve done, I truly am. I should have never said that.”

Loki reached for her hand and trapped it in his own. His green eyes fell on her sharply, and when he spoke it was with absolute authority.

“I am your family now,” he told her. “And you are mine. We will force Darcy Lewis, Bucky, and the Captain to join us if you wish it, and we will feast together and celebrate your holidays as you once did with your parents and with Erik. They are gone, but I am here. You are not alone.”

“And neither are you,” Jane whispered breathlessly. She rolled upwards on her toes and planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He reached out wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest, and kissed the top of her head.

“Look what I have!” a voice broke into their moment together, causing them to take a few steps apart.

Bucky Barnes sauntered down the beach with a grin on his face and a brown paper bag in his hands. He stopped a few feet away from them, and placed the bag down on the sand so they could see inside.

“The guys shooting the fireworks at the other end of the beach gave them to me,” Bucky explained proudly. “I figured we could show them up. Darcy! Steve!”

Darcy Lewis and the Captain left their game of volleyball to join the others around the paper bag. 

“Sweet!” Darcy shouted. “Fireworks! Let’s set them off!”

She and Bucky began digging through the bag and pulling out the fireworks a few at a time. There were long ones with pointed ends, round ones with strings attached to them, and a few small ones he wasn’t certain would explode.

Darcy placed a tube on the sand and inserted one of the round explosives inside, leaving the string sticking out. Bucky handed her a lighter, and she flicked it, causing a flame to appear at one end. She lit the string and shouted for them to get back. Jane moved, pulling Loki along with her until they were a few steps away from the explosive. 

It ignited and blasted off from the tube and into the air. Loki watched in fascination as it traveled upwards and exploded in the sky, leaving streaks of yellow across the clear night.

Darcy whooped in victory, and demanded that they light another. 

“Do you want to light one?” Jane asked him, her eyes glimmering with excitement. 

“Show me.”

She extracted another of the round explosives, informing him that they were called ‘artillery shells’. She loaded one up in the empty tube, leaving the string on the outside, just as Darcy had done. 

Bucky tried to hand him the lighter, but the god of mischief waved him off. He stepped forward, dropping to one knee, so that he could light the fuse. He spoke an enchantment over the explosive, and with a snap of his fingers the string caught fire.

The artillery shell took off, leaving behind a plume of smoke in its wake. It exploded in a dazzling green, Loki’s rune mark lighting up the sky. The rune mark twinkled, and then dropped from the sky, the lines seeming to shimmer and explode again as they traveled downwards.

Jane gasped and Darcy cheered. Bucky and the Captain looked on, impressed with the show. 

“How did you –“ Jane stammered. 

Loki took her hand in his and led her forward. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

They knelt by the explosives and empty tubes. Loki retrieved another artillery shell from the paper bag, and loaded in the tube, just as Jane taught him. 

“Envision what you want,” Loki commanded her. “Touch the explosive, and tell it exactly what to do.”

And so she did. Jane touched the artillery shell, and whispered under her breath, her voice low enough so that he couldn’t hear. When she was finished, she looked to him and he nodded. Jane snapped her fingers, and the string of the explosive caught fire. 

They stepped back just as it took flight. 

The explosive launched into the air, and broke apart into a recognizable golden pattern. Above him, an outline of Yggdrasil danced and sparkled in the night air, the realms each marked with miniature explosions. It looked just like the drawing he’d made for her some time ago, and he felt pride swell in his chest that she had remembered it all.

Jane grinned at him, and he gave her a sly smirk. Beside them, Darcy and Bucky were arguing about something, and it soon became apparent what it was.

“Let’s light them all at once,” Bucky suggested.

“No way!” Darcy argued. “You’ll kill someone. My cousin tried that once and nearly lost a hand!”

“Loki?” his former nemesis beckoned. “You’ll light them all at once with me, won’t you?”

The god of mischief grinned. “With pleasure.”

Darcy was still trying to change Bucky’s mind, but Jane just nodded and mouthed ‘be careful, please.’

The two men worked together to set up all of the tubes, and load the artillery shells. Bucky informed him that they had to tie all of the strings together so the explosives would launch at the same time. It proved to be a difficult task, as there wasn’t enough room to give the explosives any space between each other. After ten minutes and a few minor disagreements, they had twelve artillery shells set to launch simultaneously, their tubes nearly sitting on top of one another.

Loki and Bucky stepped back, and the god of mischief snapped his fingers. Several seconds later the beach around them was covered in smoke as the artillery shells took off. The sky exploded into a thousand colors and patterns as the fireworks fulfilled their duty. Rune marks, constellations from several realms, outlines of plants and animals, and even one that looked very much like Jane herself flashed across the night sky. The colors sparkled and fell, causing the beach to fall into silence. 

Jane came to stand next to him, her eyes on the sky and filled with wonder. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered as she watched the colors dance.

“Happy fourth of July,” Loki smirked.

“It’s not July fourth!” Darcy argued from behind them. “What’s he talking about?”

Jane laughed and laced her fingers between Loki’s. “Close enough,” she grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane worked on building a cloaking device for her and Loki. So far she had some tiny pieces of magnetized metal, that weren’t reacting the way she had expected. It was frustrating to say the least.

“All I’m saying,” she heard Loki drawl into the hotel phone next to their bed. “Is that S.H.I.E.L.D. is weak. When Fury was in charge, I felt challenged, but this Director Hill is nothing but a figurehead. There is nothing commanding about her in any way.”

Loki rolled over, so that he was lying across their bed on his stomach, he drummed his fingers against the nightstand as he listened to the response on the other end of the line. 

“I’m so glad that we are in agreement, Bucky,” he smirked. “Finally, someone on this realm who truly understands. Yes, we certainly could do that. Taking out S.H.I.E.L.D. would be fairly simple. We would only need a few items, and it could be done.”

“Whatever you guys are planning, it’s not going to happen,” Jane warned as she worked. “You’re not taking out S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Loki laughed. “Of course Jane is on board,” he lied through the phone. “She can’t wait.”

The astrophysicist threw a piece of scrap metal at him, which he caught in mid air. Loki quirked a brow at her, and raised his index finger as if to scold her. Jane rolled her eyes, and went back to her project.

She worked with the metal, trying to see if she could reverse the magnetism as she listened to Loki’s conversation with Bucky. If S.H.I.E.L.D. heard half of what they were saying, Director Hill would likely arm them for World War three. 

She fastened a bolt onto one of the pieces of metal, and felt her hand slip. The metal cut into her palm and she began to bleed. 

It wasn’t normal.

Where the blood should have been thick and dark, there was only a light red, almost pink substance. It trickled from her palm like water, and ran down the side of her arm. Her head immediately caught fire as the blood drained from her palm and down her arm. It didn’t well up like it should have. It just kept flowing at a steady pace from her wound.

She focused her magic on the cut, and commanded it to heal. She felt the warmth of her magic over the area, but the cut didn’t close. She took in a ragged breath and swallowed.

“Loki,” she whispered as her upper body began to shake. “I can’t heal it.”

He was instantly by her side, his conversation with Bucky long forgotten. 

He took her hand in his and shook his head, a frown pulling at the corners of his lips. She felt the tingle of his magic on her skin, and she watched in relief as the wound began to close up. The skin puckered together and the bleeding stopped, but Jane still felt lightheaded and sick. 

Loki pulled out a pair of gloves from his space between spaces and slid them onto his hands. He placed his palms over the arteries on her wrists and closed his eyes. 

Jane instantly felt the cold in her veins. She shivered as her entire blood stream cooled beneath his touch. Loki began to transform before her very eyes. The pale skin shifted to a cool blue, raised bumps forming over his exposed skin.

She felt as though the temperature had dropped below freezing, and her teeth began to chatter. Her lungs were tight, and she struggled to breathe.

Loki stopped. 

He removed his hands from her, and she saw the transformation once again, his blue skin fading to cream, and his red eyes bleeding away to green. A quiet desperation shone in their depths, one which she didn’t understand until he spoke.

“Your sickness is more powerful now,” he breathed. “It is not responding like it has before. It is… more difficult to keep at bay.”

“The vials,” Jane said suddenly. “I still have two of them that I took from Red Skull.”

Loki’s jaw tightened, and his hands curled into fists at his side. “How long has it been since your last?”

The astrophysicist gave it some thought, trying to remember how much time had elapsed since Red Skull had injected her. “Two weeks?” she guessed. “Something like that.”

“Do you believe Tony will be successful in replicating the serum?” Loki asked.

Jane frowned. “He promised he would do his best, but he didn’t sound confident.”

The god of mischief began to pace. He raked a hand through his raven hair and sighed. “So we have two vials of serum,” he mused. “That will buy you four weeks. My Jotun magic will buy you some time, and we still have herbs from Nidavellir?”

Jane nodded, tears threatening to spill. “How long do you think I have?” she dared to ask, her voice barely more than a whisper.

At first he didn’t respond. He didn’t look at her either. His eyes were fixed on the wall behind her, until he closed them so tightly it looked as though he were in pain. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, a tell that Jane had noticed when he was angry or frustrated. He let out a shaky breath, and when he opened his eyes she could see nothing but despair and anger.

“Six weeks,” he breathed. “Maybe eight if we’re lucky.”

The tears spilled, and Jane began to sob. Loki watched her, blinking far too much to hide the tears that threatened to streak his face on her behalf. 

She could save Loki from Odin. She could ensure that he would be able to run and never be found, but there would be no happy ending for the two of them. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. 

The hotel phone rang, and Jane walked to it. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and picked up the receiver. 

“Hello,” she greeted through her sobs. 

A frantic Darcy shouted on the other end, begging her to come over. Jane didn’t think, she just agreed, setting the phone back on its cradle as soon as she hung up.

“Darcy needs me,” she told Loki without looking at him. “I need… I need to go. I don’t want to think about this right now. I can’t.”

He nodded, or at least she thought he did. She didn’t stick around to find out for fear she would cry until her tears were spent. 

The walk to Darcy’s room was only a few minutes. Jane took the stairs, and tried to keep her breathing steady and under control. Having a friend to look out for made it easier to push her emotions aside, at least for now. 

Three flights and half a hallway down, she found Darcy’s hotel room. She knocked and was immediately pulled in by a frantic Darcy.

“He’s gone, Jane,” her friend informed her the second she stepped through the door. She was alone, and dressed in her breakup clothes, which consisted of sweats and very unattractive three oh! three t-shirt she’d obtained over spring break nearly a decade ago. 

“Who’s gone?” Jane asked, though she already knew before Darcy even answered. The red, white, and blue shield that was discarded in the floor told her enough.

“Steve,” Darcy told her, blinking back tears. “He left ten minutes ago. Said he was quitting the Avengers, and he needed to go travel alone for awhile.” She threw an empty water bottle across the room, and sobbed. “Wouldn’t tell me where he was going or when he was coming back. Bucky left to try and talk some sense into him.”

Jane pulled her best friend into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl, and rubbed her hand across her back in what she hoped was a soothing motion. Darcy sobbed into her shoulder.

“Bucky will bring him back,” Jane comforted her. “If anyone can do it, he can.”

Darcy sniffed. “This is all my fault, Jane,” she admitted. “He killed Natasha to save me back in Sibera. He feels guilty, and he’s hurt, and he hasn’t been the same since then.”

She sobbed some more, and let out a particularly wet sniffle. “And I’ve been over here having a good time,” Darcy continued. “I should have paid more attention to him. I should have helped him grieve, but I don’t know how.” She buried her face in the front of Jane’s t-shirt and hiccupped. “It’s just awkward, Jane. I mean, what do you do when someone’s hurting like that? I didn’t know what to do, so I just pretended it was okay, but it wasn’t okay, and now he’s gone.”

“It’s okay, Darcy,” Jane soothed as she rubbed a hand over her back, all thoughts of her own problems momentarily forgotten. “Let him grieve in his own way, and he’ll come back when he’s ready.”

The younger girl looked up at her, eyes puffy from tears, and sniffed. “You think so?” she asked hopefully.

“I know so,” Jane smiled.

For the next half hour the girls ate ice cream from the carton and watched sappy romance movies on the hotel tv. The door to the room opened, and Bucky walked in, defeat on his face.

“I couldn’t talk him out of it,” he sighed. He nodded to Jane, and went to sit on the other side of Darcy. His shoulders slumped and he frowned. “He said he’ll be back, but he wouldn’t tell me where he was going or how long he would be gone.”

Darcy threw her arms around Bucky and buried her face in his neck. “Why would he –“

“Whatever he’s doing he wants to do it alone,” Bucky said simply. “He’ll be back. He knows where to find us.”

“This sucks,” Darcy sobbed. 

Bucky pulled her into his arms and held her. Suddenly Jane felt very much like a third wheel. She stood, and waved at them both.

“I’m going to go,” she announced as she headed for the door. 

They nodded, but they were both too busy with each other to really notice her leaving. Once out in the hallway, she shut the door behind her. The problems she’d tried to forget came back to her full force. She left her friend in the capable hands of her lover, and headed out to get some fresh air, tears already beginning to streak her cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Thor landed in Asgard’s Bifrost, the bright golden colors swimming into view. He was alone, and something seemed off.

“Heimdall!” Thor shouted as he looked around for the gatekeeper. He was nowhere in sight, and his shout went unanswered.

“Heimdall!” he tried again. “Where are you?”

Silence.

The air around him fell heavy, and Thor could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He reached for Mjolnir and wrapped his hand around its base in anticipation.

The silhouette of a woman appeared at the entrance to the Bifrost. She took a few steps forward, just enough for the thunder god to see her face. 

We wore tight green and black armor and had a slight figure. Her raven hair spilled over her face, hiding much of it from view, and she wore so much makeup, her eyes appeared black. The woman smiled at him, and Thor could feel his flesh crawl with the gesture.

She reached back and ran her hands through her raven hair, and he watched as it transformed into a spiked helm, the points twisted and overlapping.

“Who are you?” Thor demanded. “And where is Heimdall?”

“Hello, Thor,” the woman smiled again. “I have been waiting for you.”

Everything was wrong. Thor’s senses were screaming at him to either run or attack. Whoever this woman was, she was bad news. 

She waved her hand, and he saw a dozen daggers rise to float beside her. He roared and ran for her, letting Mjolnir fly. 

The hammer flew, stopping a foot in front of the woman’s face. It trembled for a moment, and then turned and headed straight for him. 

The impact drove Thor off of his feet. He was flung into the metal walls of the Bifrost, nearly losing consciousness with the blow. 

The woman grinned as she stepped towards him, and with a wave of her hand the daggers took flight.

Thor barely had time to register what had happened before the daggers buried themselves in the sensitive flesh between his armor. He cried out, but no one was there to hear him. 

Before he could get to his feet, the woman was there. She reached out towards him with a purple stone in her hands, and placed it on his neck. 

The pain was unbearable. Thor cried out again and again as the stone began ripping him apart from the inside. Just when he thought he couldn’t handle even one more second of the torture, it stopped. 

He panted, his vision going blurry, and the last thing he saw before he passed out was the woman’s face grinning down at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Loki watched her from afar, his lips pursed together in concentration. Jane Foster sat on the beach, staring out at the water. She had been like that for some time, even before he had arrived. Her predicament made him feel angry and helpless. 

There was nothing left to do except watch her die, and that was simply unacceptable to him. 

The god of mischief made his way down the beach to where she was sitting. He didn’t speak. He merely slid down to sit next to her in the sand. 

“I called Tony,” Jane mumbled, sounding numb. “He doesn’t think he can replicate the serum.” She sat her hands on her knees and brought her head to rest against her palms for a moment, before sitting back up, a fresh tear rolling down her cheek. “So that’s that,” she finished lamely.

“Jane,” Loki said softly. “Look at me.”

She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands, and turned to face him. Her cheeks and eyes were puffy from crying, but she was no less beautiful to him. 

He reached for her, and stroked her cheek with his index finger, reveling in the smoothness of her skin. Jane closed her eyes beneath his touch and let out a quiet sob. 

“Tell me, Jane,” he coaxed. “If none of this had happened, if you’d never fallen into Hydra’s hands, or knew of Asgard, what would you do with your life? What plans did you have for your future?”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter,” she sniffed. 

“It does,” Loki corrected sharply. “Now look at me, and tell me what you would want to do if you had your whole life ahead of you.”

Jane’s eyes fluttered open and she focused on him. He could see the wheels turning in her mind, and he sat silently, letting her think. When she was ready, she finally responded.

“I would want…” she began slowly, her voice wavering. “To win a Nobel Prize for my work. I would want to have my own lab, like the one in New Mexico, except one that’s completely mine.” She gritted her teeth in annoyance. “Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to have to share a lab, because your research isn’t important enough to have you own? It’s like a slap in the face.” 

“I could imagine,” Loki chuckled. Jane groaned and shook her head.

“ I would want to study every piece of the universe and map the stars,” She continued, her eyes bright with passion. “I want to see it all, every last piece there is.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I would want to find someone I could share my life with,” she remarked wistfully, her eyes traveling over the expanse of ocean before them. “I would want to marry him, and maybe have children with him. I would want to grow old with friends and family nearby, and I would want to know that my life had meaning.”

Jane reached out, and took his hand in her own. A few tears fell down her cheeks, and she cast her eyes downward, unable to look at him any longer.

Loki moved his thumb and index finger beneath her chin, and tilted her face up so that her eyes met his. He saw passion, anger, and fear in the depths of her hazel eyes, and it hurt him to see her like this. 

He dipped down to capture her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle and chaste, but full of passion all the same. Her lips were soft, and he tasted the salt of her tears in their kiss. When he pulled away he placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose, and squeezed her hand in his.

“I wish that I could give you all of it,” Loki admitted as he brought his index finger up to trace her jaw. “If we had the time, I would. While I cannot give you all of your dream, I can give you some of it.”

Jane blinked in confusion, and he chuckled. “I can give you your lab easily,” he told her. “One that is built for you. We can map the stars, and I can show you every facet of the universe if you wish it. And I was going to wait until the timing was right, but I cannot wait any longer.”

He took her hands in his, and stood, bringing her up with him. She glanced around, confusion apparent on her face, and he merely smirked. Loki continued to hold her hands in his, and dropped down to one knee. His eyes met hers with a steely determination, and when he spoke it was with resolve.

“Marry me, Jane Foster.”

Her eyes went wide with surprise and she gasped. One hand left his to cover her mouth, and she looked as though she was about to cry.

The young god’s resolve wavered. Perhaps he had misread her? Was it not him that she wanted? He felt panic rising up in him, and he spoke quickly to hide his fears.

“Normally in a binding marriage ceremony the couple is marked with each other’s rune symbol as physical evidence of their bond, however, Darcy informed me that it’s customary on Midagard to present you with a ring when asking for your hand in marriage,” he rambled, trying not to show his anxiety. “I do not have a ring for you now, but if you wish to have one, I can get one for you. I did not think you would be thrilled if I came by one on less than admirable means.”

She stared at him in shock. He could feel small tremors beginning in her hands and he frowned. 

“Why?” she asked suddenly, capturing his attention. He raised a brow, unsure of her meaning, and she sighed. “You’re going to live for another three thousand years,” she explained. “I have six to eight weeks. Why would you want to tie yourself down to me?”

Loki blinked in surprise at her response. He felt his anxiety melt away, and his resolve strengthen. He stood and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her into him. He placed his forehead against hers, and breathed in her scent, closing his eyes. 

“You are the only thing that matters to me in this meaningless world,” he breathed. “The universe is brighter for your presence. I am better for your existence. There is none in all the Nine that compare to you, my love. Six weeks, six months, six thousand years, it doesn’t matter. I would take six weeks with you than a thousand without you, and I would consider myself a lucky man for the trade.”

He felt her breath against his neck, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “When I gave you my magic, I gave you a piece of myself,” Loki told her softly. “Now I ask for a piece of you in return. Will you give yourself to me, Jane Foster?”

She pulled away from him, and wiped tears from her eyes, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Her hazel eyes radiated love and devotion. Jane looked at him as though he were the only man she’d ever laid eyes on, and he tried to breathe under her gaze, but came up short.

His heart tightened in his chest as he waited, and when she finally gave him her answer it felt as though all could burn so long as he had this moment.

“Always,” she smiled.


	23. Chapter 23: Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this before IW came out. With that being said, I used the information available to me on the internet when constructing my plot concerning the infinity stones. The info I gathered on the Soul Stone was that it was green, and it had the power to alter living beings and/or return them to their original state. So if you were confused, I hope that info clears it up.

Chapter 23: Bound

Fingertips puttin’ on a show. Got me now, and I can’t say no. Wanna be with you all alone, take me home, take me home. Fingertips puttin’ on a show. Can’t you tell that I want you baby. Slow hands, like sweat drippin’ down our dirty laundry. No, no chance that I’m leavin’ here without you on me. I, I know. Yeah, I already know that there ain’t no stopping your plans, and those slow hands.

-Slow Hands  
Niall Horan 

Earth

The sounds were deafening. Midgardians swarmed everywhere he went, laughing, talking, drinking, smoking. Sleek horses whinnied and thundered down s circular track, their riders urging them on with a short stick. 

Bucky had informed him that this was a fine place for wealthy Midgardians to make quick money, and he had been instantly intrigued. Asgard did not race their mounts as the Midgardians did, and it was truly a sight to see.

Loki sat back in chair that lacked comfort in almost every way. The back and bottom were made of hard plastic, and folded up into the wall. Were it not for Bucky’s teasing, he would have refused to sit in it at all. As it were, he used his magic to soften the seat and save his dignity. 

The Midgardian alcohol, if one could even call it that, was pitiful as well. It was weak, watered down, and he would have to drink several gallons to even obtain a proper buzz. The food was deplorable as well. Bucky had talked him into eating something called a hot dog, and he had immediately regretted it. It was nearly inedible. And he wasn’t even going to get started on the peanuts.

The former soldier was having a good time in the chair next to him. He sloshed his beer around and grinned as he watched the horses run. He’d worn long sleeves and a glove to hide his metal arm from view, and the lack of attention seemed to have an uplifting effect on his mood.

“Steve and I went to the races once,” Bucky informed him. “We were kids at the time, and we had two dollars between us.” He laughed as he retold the story. “Steve put our two dollars on an old horse that hadn’t run in several years. When I asked him why, he just told me it was because the horse had spirit.”

“I, of course, thought that was the craziest thing I’d ever heard,” Bucky admitted. “But somehow Steve knew what he was doing. It was hot outside that day, and halfway through the races, some of the thoroughbreds started overheating. When they got to the race that the old horse was running in, the thoroughbreds were dropping like flies, and that old horse just trotted across the finish line.”

He laughed again, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Steve took home twenty dollars that day. We never told anyone about the money, and we spent it on comic books and milkshakes at the local soda shop.”

“Of course, you can’t do that now,” Bucky continued. “When I was at the concession stand, I heard some of them saying that horse over there has a two million dollar bet on him.” He pointed to a bay gelding that was warming up for the race by running in tight circles. “It’s become a sport where only the wealthy can win big.”

Loki pondered his words for a moment, his eyes wandering the track until he found a horse he liked. “What about that one?” he asked, pointing to coal black stallion who was rearing and snorting. The handler was trying to get the animal under control and was not succeeding.

“Not that one,” Bucky shook his head. “He won’t win.”

“He has spirit.”

“I don’t think you understand what the term spirit really means.”

“I wish to put two million on the black horse,” Loki decided, smirking. “We shall see just how much spirit he truly has.”

Bucky pursed his lips and shook his head. “Okay…” he said slowly. “I can put your bet down, but I sure hope you have two millions dollars, otherwise we’re going to have to leave pretty quick after the race is over.”

Loki waved him off. “Place my bet.”

Half an hour later, the horses lined up for the race, their coats glistening in the midday sun. The black horse Loki had bet on was pawing at the ground and shrieking in impatience. Bucky just shook his head as he watched.

The flag went down, and the horses took off at breakneck speed, their riders doing well to stay on. The bay horse Bucky had pointed out earlier was in the lead, thundering ahead of the others. The black horse rode in the middle of the pack, trying to throw his rider as he moved. 

Loki gave a swift wave of his hand, and suddenly the bay horse stumbled. He fell, sending his rider sprawling across the dirt. The horses behind him hit the bay horse at full speed and tumbled forward. The track was a mess of tangled limbs and horseflesh. Screams and shrieks sounded out as horse after horse stumbled and fell.

The black horse Loki had bet on broke into a gallop and jumped, clearing a shallow section of the chaos. He kept running, taking the lead while the other horses tried to recover. 

Some of them were able to right themselves, their riders mounting and rejoining the race, but by then it was too late. The black horse crossed the finish line unopposed, and Bucky turned to face Loki with surprise written on his face.

“How did you?” he stuttered. Loki smirked. “Never mind.”

The god of mischief handed Bucky a folded piece of paper. “When you pick up my winnings, find a good contractor in Norway that can meet all of these specifications,” he instructed. “Preferably someone who can begin work immediately. Price is not an issue, and it is of the utmost importance that Jane’s lab is finished as soon as possible. You can keep whatever is left for yourself.”

He stood, noting Bucky’s slack jaw and surprised expression. “You’re serious?” the former soldier questioned.

“As serious as Nick Fury in a crisis,” he retorted, smug satisfaction in his voice. “I’ll return in a day or two.”

“Wait,” Bucky demanded, some of his previous shock wearing off. “Where are you going?”

“Nidavellir,” Loki answered smoothly. “Jane and I will need someone to perform our binding ceremony, and I know just the dwarf for the job.”

The god of mischief jumped, leaving behind a very confused, and now very rich, Bucky Barnes.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jane followed the man in the suit wordlessly as he led her through a log cabin she hadn’t seen since she was ten. It hadn’t changed much. The two bedroom, two bathroom cabin was still decorated with rustic flair. A mounted moose overlooked the cozy living room, it’s cold eyes seemingly fixed on Jane as if it remembered her from so long ago. A stuffed lynx crouched over the fireplace, it’s teeth bared for the kill and frozen in time. 

Erik had never been much of a hunter, but he had always insisted that his cabin in Norway should feel like a real cabin. Jane could only remember him coming here a handful of times, and she herself had only been twice, but the memories she carried of this place were good ones. She smiled as she thought of nights by the fire, drinking hot chocolate and playing board games, and laying outside watching the northern lights as the chill of winter began to permeate the air. 

She wished that she could have come here more often, and she wished that she could have talked Erik into staying one last time before all of this. But just like her life, her regrets were merely a passing moment in time, soon to be forgotten by all.

Jane reached out to pick up a photo of Erik and her father that sat above the fireplace. A pang of sadness tugged at her heart, and she unconsciously wiped dust from the frame as she held back tears.

“It needs a little upkeep,” the man with the suit was saying. “But there’s water and electricity, so it’s livable as is. The generator is running and located in a shed about a hundred yards to the east of the cabin. Dr. Selvig had a man out to service the cabin and generator yearly, so it’s guaranteed in good condition. 

Jane blinked, just realizing that the man was speaking to her. “Oh,” she breathed as she sat down the photo. “Yes, that sounds great. Thank you.”

The man chuckled and handed her a set of keys. “Be careful out here,” he warned her. “The wildlife isn’t always friendly, and judging by the winds, winter’s coming early this year.”

The astrophysicist nodded absentmindedly. “I’ll be careful,” she promised. 

When the man left, Jane found her way through the living room and the kitchen, checking to see that there were enough supplies and food for their stay. She found her way past the kitchen and into a short hallway that housed the cabin’s bedrooms and bathrooms. She stopped at the door to the master bedroom, and took a deep breath. 

She opened the door slowly, and stepped back in time. 

The bedroom was just as Erik had left it. A green and black flannel comforter covered the bed, and cobwebs clung to the ceiling. She reached out involuntarily and ran her fingers across the comforter, stirring up dust in her wake.

“We seriously need to hire a cleaning crew in here,” Darcy muttered from behind her. “I saw a spider, and I swear it was as big as my fist. I don’t do spiders, Jane. Nope. Not doing it.”

Jane cracked a smile at her friend’s irrational fears. “I’ll clean it,” she assured the younger girl, a wicked grin spreading across her face. “But when I find that spider you were talking about, we’re keeping him for scientific research.”

“The hell we are!”

“He can stay in your room,” Jane teased as she turned around to face the younger girl.

Darcy scowled. “I will cut you, Jane Foster.”

The astrophysicist laughed until it hurt to breathe, and Darcy laughed with her. It felt good to just be alive and not touched by loss, even if it was for only a moment. 

When the moment was over the sobering reality of living in Erik’s cabin hit her once again. She gave a few mirthless chuckles, and the smile slipped from her face.

“Do you want Erik’s room?” she asked Darcy quietly. 

The younger girl shook her head. “He willed this place to you. It’s yours,” she responded. “Besides,” she continued, a smirk turning up the corners of her mouth. “I would think you might need the bigger bed for the honeymoon. Tall, dark, and surly seems like he might be a little kinky.”

Jane grabbed a pillow off of the bed and threw it at her, hitting her in the face. Darcy just laughed. 

“Come on,” the younger girl grinned as she threw the pillow back onto the bed. “We’ll clean this place up later. We’ve got four days before you get married, and the boys are supposed to be back tomorrow from whatever it is that they’re doing.”

“Loki told me he’s getting a few things for the wedding, and retrieving someone to officiate,” Jane explained.

“Sure,” Darcy remarked sarcastically. “Denial.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying,” the astrophysicist huffed.

Darcy face-palmed and shook her head. “Nothing,” she mumbled. “But even if that’s what they’re doing, there’s no way in hell I’m going to let my best friend get married without a bachlorette party of some kind.” 

“Darcy,” Jane pleaded. “I really don’t –“

“Don’t care. You’re getting one,” Darcy said flippantly. “Now get dressed. I have plans for us tonight.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Jane and Darcy found themselves in a bar near the Sognefjord. The night was quiet with a chill in the air, and there was little activity around the town. Most tourists had already turned in for the night, and the locals seemed to be preoccupied. The bartender blamed the lack of business on the winds of winter moving in early this year. Jane reasoned that they were probably tired, and didn’t have friends that forced them to go to the bar.

Either way, she and Darcy were nearly alone in the small, cramped space that smelled like beer, sweat, and peanuts. They had taken several shots, because Darcy insisted on it, and now Jane was nursing her third beer while the younger girl babbled on about how Bucky’s ass was the perfect size and proportion for a man.

“It’s scientifically proven, Jane,” Darcy explained as she downed her beer. “The perfect ass size on a man is about one and a half handfuls. You don’t want them to have a ghetto butt or anything that extreme, but a small bubble butt is ideal.”

“How can you scientifically prove any of that?” Jane countered, her words beginning to slur after drinking so much. “And what about the size of women’s hands? Surely there has to be a standard. Some women have tiny hands, and others have very large hands. That is a whole other variable in this experiment.”

Darcy waved her off. “You can do the tests. I’ll just use my eyes.”

“Don’t you get enough of that having two men who fawn over you?” Jane rolled her eyes. 

Darcy grinned wickedly. “There are never enough nice asses in the world,” she winked. “Speaking of which, how is tall, dark, and surly’s? Is it as fulfilling as your encounters seem to be?”

Jane choked on a mouthful of beer. She coughed until she could breathe again, her eyes wide with surprise. “Did you seriously just ask me that?”

“Spill, or I’ll tell everyone in this bar about the state of your room after you two have sex.”

Shit. Darcy had her there. 

She gestured wildly for the younger girl to keep her voice down, and nearly rolled her eyes when Darcy rubbed her hands together in preparation for the juicy gossip.

“It’s nice okay,” Jane admitted. “It’s really nice.”

Darcy cocked a brow upwards. “How nice?” she demanded. 

“I don’t know…”

“On a scale of the weather to Michael Jackson, how inappropriate are your thoughts when you’re looking at Loki’s ass?”

Jane’s jaw dropped. “Darcy!”

“Spill!”

Jane could feel heat creeping up into her cheeks, and she ducked her head downward, suddenly finding the wood grain beneath her beer more interesting than the conversation at hand. “Michael Jackson,” she whispered. “I burned pancakes while I was looking at it last week.”

Darcy whistled. “Damn. That’s some ass.”

Jane kicked back the rest of her beer and chugged it down in one smooth motion. She was drunk. She could tell by the way her vision swayed.

“So are we going to the strip club tonight?” Darcy asked innocently. “I’ve heard there’s a good one here in town.”

“No!” Jane almost shouted, her eyes going wide. “No, I don’t want that.”

Darcy elbowed her in the shoulder, her grin screaming trouble. “Come on, Jane. Live a little. This is one of your last nights as a single woman. I refuse to let this night be boring.”

“Then let’s find something else to do,” Jane countered quickly. “I have no desire to go to some club where men I don’t know expose themselves to me. I’m not going.”

“Sheesh,” the younger girl frowned. “Relax, boss. I won’t make you if it bothers you that much. “

Jane let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “Thank you.”

“But we are doing something fun that we wouldn’t normally do,” Darcy interrupted, a wide grin stretching across her face once again. “And I think I know just what we’re doing…”

Twenty minutes later, Jane stood atop a rock in the dark, overlooking the fjord. Darcy threw her shoes aside next to her.

“No,” Jane said immediately. “I’m not doing it.”

“Oh yes you are,” Darcy shot back as she removed her socks. “It’s this or the strip club.”

“Why are those our only two choices?”

“Dammit, Jane Foster,” Darcy rolled her eyes. “You’re getting naked and jumping in this fjord with me. Take off your clothes before I push you in.”

Jane sighed. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.” Darcy kicked off her jeans, and pulled the sweater she was wearing up and over her head, leaving her in only a bra and panties. She stood with one hand on her hip, waiting impatiently. “Well?”

“Alright!” the astrophysicist threw up her hands in defeat. “I’ll do it.” 

She began removing her clothing one piece at a time. The shoes and socks went first, followed by her jeans, her plaid long-sleeve, and her t-shirt. She put her clothes in her space between spaces, and when she turned around Darcy was completely naked. 

She shrieked in surprise, and averted her gaze. Darcy merely laughed. 

“Can I leave my bra and panties on?” Jane asked, still avoiding the sight of her naked friend. 

“Nope. Take ‘em off, or we’re going to the strip club. Your choice.”

Jane grumbled, but unsnapped her bra and removed her panties, adding them to her other clothes. She wrapped her arms around her breasts to hide them as best as she could and turned back to Darcy. “Happy now?” she asked sourly.

“Immensely.”

The next thing Jane knew, she was in the water, cold nipping at her entire body as she surfaced and kept herself afloat. Darcy surfaced next to her, a wide grin on her face. 

“You pushed me in!” the astrophysicist accused as she tried to stay afloat and keep the majority of her body underwater.

“You weren’t going to jump, so I took care of it for you,” Darcy laughed. 

“I was too!”

“Were not!”

Jane stuck her tongue out at the younger girl, but she was already swimming away. “Darcy!” she hissed.

“We’re swimming across!” the younger girl shouted. “You can put your clothes on when we get to the other side, scout’s honor.”

“Shit!” Jane cursed, but followed her across the fjord. The water was cold, and she could feel her arms and legs going numb from the exposure. Her teeth began to chatter involuntarily, and she called on her magic to keep herself comfortable. Within seconds she was warm, and catching up to Darcy. 

A high-pitched whistle rang out, and Jane turned to see a small fishing vessel traversing the fjord several yards away from them. The crew was composed of several teenage boys, and a middle-aged man, all of whom were leaning over the boat’s railing, staring at the two young women in the water.

“Hi there!” Darcy shouted and waved. Jane tried to pull her arms down below the water, but it was too late. She already had their attention. The men oogled them as Darcy waved. Jane shook her head and swam for the other side of the fjord, intending to magic her clothes on the second she got there. 

A small crowd had gathered around the fjord while they swam across. Jane could see them now, tourists and locals gathered around, all pointing and whispering about the girls in the water. Jane stopped swimming, and turned back to her friend.

“Uh… Darcy…” Jane said hesitantly. “We need to get out of here.” She pointed to the crowd, and Darcy’s face registered surprise.

“Oh…” the younger girl breathed. “Okay, time to go.”

The two girls swan towards the shore, which was becoming increasingly crowded with people. 

Shit. Jane thought. This is not good.

Darcy pulled herself out of the fjord first, using her arms to cover herself. Jane was about to follow when flashing red and blue lights filled the sky. Her eyes went wide, and she shrieked “COPS!”

And just like that she was running, turning only to scream at Jane as the astrophysicist pulled herself out of the water. 

Jane threw her arms around her chest and dove for the nearest rock. She rolled behind it and away from view before summoning her magic. Her clothes were on before she could even finish thinking the words. She ran after Darcy, ignoring the shouts of a police officer behind her. 

She didn’t have to run very far. Darcy was sprawled out across the dirt about fifty yards away. She shouted something about tasers as a police officer began to cuff her hands behind her back. 

Jane ran at them, vaguely aware that she was seconds away from being tackled by a second police officer. She dove before the man could grab her and rolled so that her body was nearly on top of Darcy’s. A hand on her friends shoulder was all that it took, and they were gone, leaving behind two very confused cops and possibly some incriminating youtube videos. 

They arrived back at the cabin in a state of disorientation. Darcy, who was still naked, laughed until she cried. Jane felt less joyful about their escape, and more humiliated. 

“We have to do that again!” Darcy grinned. “I’ve never had so much fun in my life!”

“Speak for yourself,” Jane groaned, using her plaid shirt to dry her hair. She was pretty sure she smelled like fish. 

Darcy held up held up one hand that was sporting a metal cuff. “Bucky’s going to love this,” she whistled. “I’ll just cuff myself to the bed and wait for him to get back.”

Jane could feel the heat rise in her cheeks at the mere thought of where that would go. She decided that she had no interest in taking that particular conversation any further. 

Luckily for her, Darcy was more concerned with getting dressed and drinking coffee. The two girls drank coffee to sober up from their night out, talked about good times that were in the past, and laughed. It was by far Jane’s favorite part of her ‘bachelorette night’. 

When they both had difficulty keeping their eyes open, Darcy bid her goodnight and left for the guest bedroom. Jane showered, washing her hair until she no longer smelled like anything but coconut shampoo and soap. When she was finished, she found her way into the master bedroom. 

With a few simple thoughts, her magic cleared the room of cobwebs and dust, but it still felt strange to be there. She threw on one of Loki’s tunics that she’d managed to steal and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes to nightmares. 

Hydra still plagued her dreams, as did the image of a pale, bleeding, and very still Loki. She called out his name, but he didn’t move.

She woke almost immediately, tears stinging her eyes, and her body shaking beneath the thick blankets. She lay there for hours, too tired to stay awake, but too fearful to fall asleep. 

It was only when she felt the warmth of another body over hers, and heard her name tumble softly from Loki’s lips that she allowed herself to sleep. And this time there were no nightmares.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Thor opened his eyes to darkness and wailing. His surroundings were confusing and disorienting at first, until he saw the golden glow of the magical barrier. After that, he realized immediately where he was.  
Asgard’s dungeon. 

Confusion swept over him until bits and pieces of what had happened came back to him. His memory flashed back to his arrival on Asgard and the strange woman who had greeted him. After that he could remember nothing.

The thunder god rolled to his side, groaning with the pain and soreness that such a move brought. He dared a glance down at himself and saw that his armor had been removed. He wore only a thin red tunic and a pair of black pants. He could feel the stiffness of bandages beneath the tunic, and he was almost fearful to see what damage had been done. 

He tested his strength, and pushed himself up off of the ground. He was immediately overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness that forced him back down.

Thor sat upright, taking a moment to observe his surroundings 

Heimdall occupied the cell to his right. He appeared to be alone, and he sat quietly with his eyes closed, almost as though he were sleeping. Across from him he saw Sif and Volstagg, Sif paced back and forth across her cell like a caged animal, while Volstagg lay on what looked like a cot. On his left, a hunched figure alone, white hair spilling over his tattered cloak and hiding his face from view. It took the prince a moment to realize that the hunched figure was none other than Odin.

He stood once again, fighting through the dizziness. When he felt some of his strength return to him, he took a step forward, careful not to overexert himself too soon. Once the dizziness wore off he took another, and then another, until he was fairly confident on his legs.

“Father,” he called out hesitantly as he moved across the cell towards the still figure to his left.

Odin looked up at him, the weight of defeat, and a resigned spirit, making him look far older than he was. 

“Thor,” the king croaked. “My son.”

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he looked upon his father. He was filthy, with blood and dirt caked on his face and in his hair. The once proud warrior and king of Asgard looked like nothing more than a destitute beggar. He had been stripped of his armor, and wore what looked like rags. Those were also covered in dirt and dried blood. He sat at an almost unnatural angle, stooped over as if his back were unable to support his weight so that he could sit upright. It was pitiful and grotesque, and the prince had a difficult time keeping his eyes on the shell of a man before him.

Thor shuffled slowly across the cell, closing the distance between them. When he reached the magical barrier between the cells, he slipped to the ground, sitting as close to the barrier as he could, without bringing any harm to himself. Odin made no move to come closer. He continued to sit several feet away. Thor might have thought he’d lost his father’s attention if it weren’t for Odin’s one good eye meeting his gaze. 

“What has happened here?” he asked carefully. “What have they done to you?”

Odin hung his head, his good eye downcast. “Nothing,” he mumbled. “A being who calls himself Thanos, and his lover, the goddess of death, have taken Asgard,” he explained. “They did not come by way of Bifrost. Heimdall couldn’t see them. We had no warning.”

Anger welled up within him, and he bit his lip in disgust.

“Have you a plan?” Thor asked quietly.

Odin shook his head. “It’s over,” he uttered, his eye seeming to water. “We are up against too much.” He sighed. “My son... I wish you had not returned this time.” He gave Thor a sad smile that spoke of brokenness. “I truly hoped that you would have been spared from this.”

Thor stared at him mutely, a thousand thoughts and emotions tumbling through his brain. Words failed him as he looked upon the once proud king who was now broken before him. His father, whom he had always admired, was not only defeated in body, but in spirit as well.

His fingers curled into fists and he felt his teeth clench together of their own accord.

“So that’s it then?” the thunder god growled. “We’re giving up?”

“There is nothing we can do,” Odin countered. “Heimdall was brought to his knees in seconds. The walls of the palace were breached and our best soldiers slaughtered like dogs. Gungnir was destroyed. There is nothing left.”

Thor stood. “No,” he replied sternly. “There has to be something.”

“There is nothing.”

“NO!”

Thor slammed his fists against the barrier, and was thrown backwards onto the ground. The magic seized up his body, sending pain shooting through his limbs. He writhed against the cool tile until the pain subsided before sitting up again, gasping for breath. 

“Asgard is not doomed,” he panted. “We are not doomed. I refuse to believe that.”

Odin said nothing. He stared off into space, unresponsive. Thor’s lips pursed together as he watched the broken man in the cell beside him breathing in and out, the rise and fall of his back beneath the rag-like clothing the only proof that he was alive.

“I learned disturbing news on Midgard, Father,” Thor admitted, trying to draw Odin back into conversation. 

The king finally met his eyes, but he seemed realms away even then. “Oh?” he queried, raising a brow.

“I want the truth, Father,” Thor hissed, nearly pressing his face against the barrier. “You must give that to me, even if it is unpleasant. Promise me, Father.”

Odin frowned, seeming to come back to himself. “What is it you want to know? Have I not been truthful with you in the past?”

Thor frowned. “I had always believed you to be,” he admitted. “But now I am not so certain.” He searched his father for any signs of deceit, and when he spoke he was straightforward. “What do you know of Jane Foster’s condition?”

Odin’s lips pressed together firmly, and Thor could see the disapproval in his eye. “My information on Jane Foster’s condition is the same as yours. She is in dire straits,” he responded irritably. “What does Jane Foster have to do with your trust in me? Speak plainly, Thor.”

“Are you responsible for her condition?” Thor demanded, his voice a harsh whisper. “The Red Skull has said it is so.”

Odin looked away from him for a moment, and Thor lost his composure. “Answer me!” he demanded angrily. “Have you done this?”

Odin dropped his eye to the ground, unable to meet his son’s gaze. He seemed almost to shrink back in on himself, and when he finally responded, his voice was hollow and emotionless. “Yes.”

Thor was silent for a moment as he let his father’s confession sink in. His hands found their way to his golden hair, and buried themselves in his tresses. He could feel the tears trailing down his face even before he knew he was crying. Thor swallowed, but it tasted bitter and he fought the urge to vomit. 

“Why?” his voice cracked as he asked the only question that mattered.

“Why, a test of her mettle, of course” Odin replied, his brows furrowing in confusion. “You wished to have her as your queen, and I could never allow a mortal who was not worthy to sit on the throne of Asgard. You know this, and you knew she was to be tested.”

Thor brought his hands down to rest on his thighs, surprised to see that they were shaking. “This was her test?” he asked incredulously. “You would give her a test she had no hope of passing?” His voice grew louder as sorrow began to bubble up inside his heart. “You would sentence her to death before allowing her to take the throne at my side?”

“Thor –“ 

“How could you do this to me?” the thunder god demanded. “You knew that I loved her! You knew what she meant to me, and still you did this!”

Odin seemed almost to look through him, as though he didn’t, or couldn’t, understand. “A king of Asgard must put the well being of his realm above his own wants -“

“And a father should put his son before the expectations of others!” Thor roared. 

“You know nothing –“

“I am not your pawn!” he shouted. Thor brought his fists forward to hit the barrier once again, but stopped short, remembering his last outburst.

“You are a pathetic excuse for a father,” he snarled instead. “Have you any idea what you’ve truly done? Do you even care?”

“No!” he snapped back, pulling the shredded remains of his cloak further around him. “No, I do not know.” 

Thor stood, unable to look at his father any longer. “Your refusal to accept Jane Foster has not only lost Midgard its finest scientist. It has alienated the two of us, and when she takes her last breath, it will destroy all that is left of Loki.”

Odin stared at him blankly, and Thor let out a harsh laugh. “You don’t know, do you?” he asked bitterly. “Your attempt to remove Jane Foster from my life has worked, but not in the way you intended. She has fallen for Loki while in his care, and he for her.”

“Impossible,” Odin laughed. “Loki would never –“

“Jane Foster is far more than you believed her to be,” Thor interrupted. “That she could win not only my love and respect, but Loki’s as well, is not surprising.”

His father broke his gaze, his good eye focused on the ground beneath them. “I did what needed to be done… for Asgard.” Odin’s eye seemed to look around wildly, for something that wasn’t there. “I would do it again,” he uttered solemnly. 

Thor covered his face with his hands, wondering how he ever called Odin his father and his king. He spun around to give him one last glare. “You are a fool,” he growled. “And I am ashamed to call you father.”

He stepped away from the barrier, and paced across the cell, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. A strangled cry erupted from his throat, anyways, as a few tears managed to escape and slide, hot and unwelcome, down his cheeks. 

He listened to Odin make some kind of strangled, frightened noise, and opened his eyes to see the same woman who had greeted him at the Bifrost. She grinned with malicious intent, her dark eyes shining gleefully.

“Hello Thor.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Jane took several deep breaths and tried not to freak out. Darcy muttered something in her ear about how she was going to have a heart attack if she didn’t calm down, and Jane closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in and centered herself. 

Everything is fine, she reassured herself. People get married all the time. It’s no big deal. 

Except that normal people don’t participate in magical binding ceremonies where they’re required to cut open the artery in their wrists and hope they’ll heal before they bleed to death. And assuming they survive, they are then magically tied to the other person for life. Yeah, other than that, this is totally normal.

She let out the breath she’d been holding, the exercise doing little to calm her nerves. She opened her eyes and found a mirror had been placed in front of her. A gasp tore from her throat as she caught sight of her reflection for the first time.

Darcy whistled. “You clean up pretty good, boss.”

Jane barely recognized the woman in the mirror. She wore a white dress that fit her tightly, showing off all of her curves. There were no sleeves, so the Scabrite necklace Loki had made for her stood out against the pale skin of her chest. The dress was fairly simple in design, but silver beads and lace that tapered down the sides and across the front gave it a unique appeal. Loki had retrieved it for her, so that she could observe at least one of Earth’s traditions, and she was grateful for his thoughtfulness. 

Darcy had pulled her hair back in loose curls, and her makeup was expertly applied. She looked like the princess she was about to become. 

Only one step remained. 

Jane retrieved a vial of Red Skull’s serum. She loaded it in a syringe felt for a vein in her forearm. She didn’t think, she just moved. The astrophysicist injected herself with the serum, feeling a slight burn as it tore through her veins. She felt stronger almost immediately. She would need every bit of that strength to survive the binding ceremony. 

She took a few more deep breaths, as Darcy smirked. “Well, are you ready or what?” the younger girl rolled her eyes. “If we take much longer, your groom is probably going to run off with my boy toy, and then we’ll both be sad and alone.”

“Loki’s not gay,” Jane scoffed.

Darcy laughed. “Are you sure about that? I’ve read some of those myths, and he gets around.” She grinned and took Jane’s hand in hers. “Hey, boss, it’s going to be okay,” she promised. “You can do this.”

The astrophysicist squeezed her hand, and took one last breath. “Okay,” she declared. “I’m ready.”

The air was crisp and the sky overcast. A thin layer of snow covered the ground, evidence that winter was indeed coming early this year. Jane walked carefully across the snow, Darcy at her side.

The dwarf king, Eitri, stood beneath an oak tree. His bright red hair was slicked back in an attempt at taming it, and he wore a smile that was so wide that the scar on his face crinkled with the effort. His armor had been polished, and she noted with some amusement that he still wore his battle-axe as if he expected them to be under siege at any moment. 

Loki towered over Eitri as he stood by his side. He wore his green and gold armor, complete with the horned helm. In his right hand he held a dagger that Jane recognized as the one that belonged to his mother. His bright, green eyes swept over her and held, softening with warmth and happiness at the sight of his bride.

Jane made her way towards him, her heels crunching in the fresh snow. She didn’t stop until she was right in front of him, and she gasped nervously when he took her hand in his. Loki never once took his eyes from her.

Darcy left her to stand with Bucky, and Loki pulled her closer. He held both of her hands in his, careful not to cut her with his dagger, and the heat of his gaze was smoldering with intensity. Jane could hardly breathe.

Eitri stepped forward, and cleared his throat. “We gather here today to unite two souls in a matrimonial binding ceremony,” he began. “Such is their love that they cannot bear to part in this life, and so they bind themselves body, mind, and soul for all eternity.”

He gestured upwards to the sky. “Under the influence of the full moon they make their vows,” he boomed. “And by their life’s blood, they do seal them. May your love be strong. May your bond be unbreakable. May your line prosper.”

The dwarf king stepped back and gestured to Loki. “Loki, son of Laufey, prince of Asgard, adopted son of Odin and Frigga, brother of Thor, master of magic, god of mischief, realm jumper, and sleepwalker,” he announced. “Is this woman to be your bride?”

She felt Loki’s hands tighten around hers, and he gave her a genuine smile. “Aye.”

Eitri gestured to Jane. “Jane Foster,” he continued. “Scientist of Midgard, master of the stars, she who cheats death, unicorn rider, realm jumper, sleepwalker, and serpent slayer. Is this man to be your groom?”

Her lips curled up into a smile as she met Loki’s eyes with her own. “Aye,” she responded softly.

“Prince Loki,” Eitri acknowledged. “You may take your bride under your protection.”

Loki let go of her hands, and removed the emerald cloak from his shoulders. He dropped to one knee, the snow crunching beneath his weight, and draped it around Jane, snapping it together at the neck so that it wouldn’t fall from her shoulders. Next, he removed his horned helm and gently placed it over her head. It was big on her, but with a wave of his hands it fit correctly.

Loki stood, and took her hands in his once again. Eitri nodded in approval. “You may now state your vows.”

Loki’s eyes met Jane’s with a smoldering intensity, and when he spoke, his voice was full of resolve. “You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone,” he canted softly. “I give you my body that we two might be one. I give you my spirit till our life shall be done.” 

His grip tightened on her hand, and he seemed to look directly into her soul as he continued. “I pledge to you, Jane Foster, that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night. And the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meat, and the first drink from my cup.”

Her eyes began to water, and he gave her the softest of smiles that he seemed to reserve only for her. “I pledge to you my living and dying, Jane Foster, equally in your care. And tell no strangers of our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you, my Jane. This is a marriage of equals.”

Jane felt her breath return to her in a short gasp, and a single tear slid down her cheek. Loki wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, his touch gentle and loving. 

She tried keep Loki’s gaze as she sniffed and repeated the vows. “You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone,” she whispered, the tears threatening to spill. “I give you my body that we two might be one. I give you my spirit till our life shall be done. I pledge to you, Loki,” she smiled softly. “That yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night. And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.”

Her grip tightened on his hand, and she took a deep breath, meeting his bright, green eyes with all the courage she possessed. “I pledge to you the first bite from my meat, and the first drink from my cup,” she continued. “I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care. And tell no strangers of our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you, Loki. This is a marriage of equals.”

“The Norns have heard your vows,” Eitri declared. “And your devotion to each other pleases them. Now you must bond yourselves in blood and magic, so that one may become the other, and the Norns will bless your union.”

Loki took hold of his mother’s dagger and exposed his forearm to the blade. He made a clean slice running down his radial artery. Blood spilled down his arm and onto the snow, the sheer amount making Jane dizzy. Loki let out the smallest of grunts, and passed the dagger to her, hilt forward.

“Quickly, my dear,” he reminded her gently, as if the blood that had completely covered his lower arm and was now dripping from his fingertips was not enough of an incentive.

Jane took a deep breath and sliced the blade through her artery. She immediately felt lightheaded as the blood poured from the wound. The snow beneath them was now painted crimson. She allowed the dagger to drop to the ground. 

Loki took her forearm and placed it over his. She could smell the blood, and feel the hot, sticky liquid covering them both. His breathing was becoming slightly labored, and Jane felt as though she might lose her footing at any time.

Eitri began wrapping their arms together with an emerald ribbon. He started at Loki’s elbow, wrapping it in loose circles around their entwined forearms, and stopping when the ribbon reached Jane’s elbow. Next came the gold ribbon. The dwarf king applied it starting at Jane’s elbow this time, and wrapped it in loose spirals all the way up to the end of Loki’s forearm. 

Jane’s vision was growing fuzzy as the dwarf king spoke. “In blood they are bound, and naught but death can break their vows. The two become one in body, mind, and soul before the Norns on this day. The vows have been spoken, and blood has sealed them. So shall it be.”

Jane felt a burning sensation through her veins that caused her to gasp. Her lightheadedness was forgotten as pinprick-like fire spread through her entire body. It burned through her, almost painfully, before turning to ice. She felt cold, and shivered involuntarily. 

Loki’s fingers spanned across her forearm, and she felt him give her the slightest of squeezes. His eyes were closed, and when he exhaled, she could see his breath plume in the air. She closed her eyes, wincing in pain as the ice spread through her veins.

When the cold stopped, images flashed through her mind. Loki as a young boy sparring with Thor. Frigga teaching Loki magic. Loki knocking over a goblet at a feast and shouting. Odin shaking his head in disappointment. Loki falling from the Bifrost. Thanos. The attack on New York. Loki saving Jane on the Dark World. Various images of their time together, including one particularly intimate moment they shared on the beach. These were not merely images, they were memories, Loki’s memories.

When the memories disappeared, and new and strange sensation took their place. A tingling started up her forearm and spread throughout her entire body, and she became hyper aware of Loki’s touch on her arm. It was similar to what she had felt before, only this time there was more. She couldn’t explain it any other way except to say that she could feel him. 

Happiness and desire overtook her senses. It was brief, and when it subsided, she knew instinctively that the feelings were his. 

Jane no longer felt lightheaded. She only felt the cool, crisp air, and Loki’s touch on her forearm. She opened her eyes. Blood no longer dripped onto the snow, but the green and gold ribbons were stained with crimson. 

She had survived.

“Bring forth the waters of Alfheim,” Eitri demanded. 

Darcy came forward, holding a bucket full of water. She placed it at their feet, and retreated back to her place at Bucky’s side. 

The dwarf king began to unravel the ribbons from their arms, first the gold, and then the green. He discarded the bloody scraps on the snow beneath their feet. He then pulled a sponge from the bucket of water and cleaned the blood from their forearms.

“With the enchanted waters of Alfheim, your old way of life is washed away,” Eitri declared. “And you are reborn, unified in blood.”

Jane and Loki pulled their arms apart, and the astrophysicist looked at her forearm in awe. It was completely healed, and a scar had formed just below her wrist. She recognized it immediately as Loki’s rune mark. 

“Only one act remains,” the dwarf king noted, grinning wickedly. 

Jane glanced at Loki in confusion, and his lips curled up in a smirk. “Consummation,” he supplied easily. 

Oh. Oh!

The god of mischief scooped her up in his arms, and pulled her into his chest, bridal style, a smirk turning up the corners of his lips. Jane felt her breath leave her at the contact, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her heart skipping a beat. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed their bond until she felt the soft tingle of her magic beneath his touch, begging for more.

He carried her into the cabin and straight to the master bedroom, without a thought to the presence of their guests. He released her, so that she was standing and facing him, before removing his horned helm from her head. He sat it at their feet, his eyes traveling the length of her body as if he was memorizing every detail of her in this moment.

Loki’s lips crushed hers in relentless need, and it felt like fire burning through her. Her magic came alive, and danced in her veins, surprising her with its strength. 

Jane gasped, and felt her magic slip out of her control. Her space between spaces opened up, spilling her belongings out and onto the floor of the cabin. Knives, pens, spare change, and a few trinkets she had gathered touring the realms bounced off the wooden floor. She saw her laptop fall, and her eyes went wide. Loki caught it in one hand before it hit the floor, and grinned wickedly.

“Careful, my wife,” he teased, raising a brow playfully. “We wouldn’t want you losing your research.” 

While she had missed their bond, she had not missed the awkward state it had constantly left her in.

He placed her laptop gently next to his horned helm, and took her in his arms once again.

She felt his fingers tangle in her hair, and he gave a small pull as he kissed her. Jane parted her lips and tilted her head back in response, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her body against his as her magic tingled with desire.

The god of mischief broke their kiss just long enough to lean forward and whisper in her ear.

“You are mine,” he growled.

Jane shivered at his breath on her ear, desire pooling between her legs. Loki smirked and kissed her jaw, allowing his lips to travel down her neck. He pulled her closer to him, causing her to splay her hands across his chest, and he nipped at the sensitive skin on her collarbone. She writhed beneath him, encouraging him to continue.

His lips dipped down to the swell of her breasts, and he nipped and licked her just above the top of her dress. Her magic followed his tongue, the tingling desire it brought hovering over her breasts now. Her nipples began to harden beneath the material, and her pulse quickened with every pass his tongue made on her skin. She felt his hands fumble for the lacing of her dress, as he growled in impatience.

With a snap of his fingers, her dress and his cloak were gone, leaving her bare before him. The sudden breeze surprised her, and Jane crossed her arms over her chest instinctively. Loki wrapped his fingers around her wrists, forcing her hands to her sides. He leaned in and latched on to one of her nipples, coaxing it to attention with his tongue. He hummed contentedly, the vibrations on her skin seeming to amplify with her magic. She inhaled sharply, and felt him grin against her breast. Once he was pleased with his work on one nipple, he moved to the other.

Jane tangled her fingertips in his raven hair and arched back against him as he continued to nip, lick, and hum against her skin. His lips traveled downward, and she reached for his armor, wanting to remove it so she could feel his skin against hers. He made no move to help her, instead using his tongue, teeth, and lips to claim every square inch of her body. 

Her magic lit her nerve endings on fire, and sent her senses into overload. It was a desperate need she’d never felt before. She needed Loki’s skin on hers, she needed him to take her right now, in this moment. It was a powerful and very primal desire, and it was driving her mad.

She pulled at his armor, unsuccessfully, stalling on the way all the intricate ties and buckles came apart. All of her efforts went to hell when Loki’s mouth dipped down below her thighs. 

“Loki,” she panted, pulling at his raven curls as his tongue slipped between her legs. “Armor. Off. Now.”

He glanced at her, a dazed expression flitting across his face. It took him a moment to understand, which was the first sign Jane had observed of their magic’s effect on him. When understanding dawned on his features, his green eyes lit up with mischief and he smirked. 

Instead of helping her with his armor, Loki dipped down between her legs once again, and resumed the attentions he had previously been giving her with his tongue. 

It didn’t take long before she was moaning his name, which only urged him to work harder.

Jane’s magic was in overdrive, the stimulation overwhelming. With every touch of his tongue to her core, her entire body responded, her muscles clenching with pleasure. She forgot to breathe until her lungs burned, forcing her to take in air. 

“Loki,” she tried again, the constant tingle of her magic not allowing her to even form a coherent thought.

Loki worked his tongue over her, and she gasped as a wave of the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt washed over her. She grasped the edge of the bed for support, her body doubling over Loki as she nearly came undone. 

“Busy,” Loki finally mumbled, the self assured smirk that graced his features as his tongue swirled between her legs, telling her all she needed to know.

He had no intentions of helping her remove his armor. He was going to toy with her until she lost her mind.

Jane grew impatient, crying out as she summoned her magic. When she snapped her fingers, his armor disappeared, exposing the pale skin beneath. She ran her hands over the smooth expanse of his shoulders, feeling him shudder beneath her palms. He shifted so that her lower body and his upper body made contact. 

The pleasure of skin-to-skin contact was like lightning in her veins, leaving her desperate for the thrill and the pleasure it brought. 

She was so caught up on remembering to breathe that the feel of Loki between her legs once again took her by surprise. She gasped at the immediate and overwhelming sense of pleasure that radiated throughout her entire body. 

Jane’s muscles clenched as he worked his tongue over her, and she held on to the edge of the bed for support. Loki didn’t let up, and the tingling of her magic became stronger, until it became so intense, she could no longer fight it.

Jane cried out as the pleasure reached its climax, and she felt her magic slip from her control again. 

A crash sounded out as the dresser fell over, its drawers sliding open and spilling her clothes across the wooden floor. Her entire body shivered in the after effects of her climax, and she stretched out, boneless, against the side of the bed.

Loki stood and cradled her body against his. He lay her down softly on the bed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her hands wander down the smooth expanse of his back, enjoying the feel of his skin against her palms.

The feel of lightning in her veins returned with their contact, and suddenly Jane needed more.

She ground her hips into his, and he groaned as she kissed his neck, claiming the skin where his neck met his shoulder with her teeth. It created a powerful urge in her to leave a mark; something everyone would see and know that Loki belonged to her. 

Jane felt his hands on her hips as he pulled her close. He was painfully hard, and she desperately wanted to reach between them and touch him. Her body molded to his immediately, and he buried his face in her neck, nipping at the soft skin of her throat. 

The astrophysicist reached between them and took his shaft in her hands. She rubbed his tip gently between her thumb and forefinger. His eyes went wide, and she felt when his magic slipped like hers had done before. 

His form blurred, and for a second she saw two of him, one on top of her, and the other on the bed to the left of her body. Both copies were and looking flustered, their cheeks scarlet beneath the pale skin. He recovered, the extra copy of him blurring, and then disappearing.

Jane smiled languidly, her eyes drooping with pleasure. “You are mine,” she teased, mimicking his possessiveness, as she continued to run her hand up and down his shaft. 

He was not gentle as he shoved her backwards onto the bed and buried himself inside of her. They both cried out as the pleasure of being connected so intimately ran through their bodies. She felt his magic on hers, until they blended together so that she could not tell one from the other. His pleasure was hers as well. 

Their coupling was like nothing Jane had ever experienced. Their combined magic was both overwhelming and addicting. The pleasure they both felt coursed through her, leaving her breathless.

Loki began to rock back and forth on top of her, a noise spilling from his lips that was somewhere between a groan and a sharp intake of breath, and she knew that he felt it too.

He pressed his body against hers as he took her, his breath hot against her neck. Jane shivered in pleasure, every nerve ending in her body alive and responding to his touch. 

Loki’s cock dragged in and out of her with desperate need, his body touching hers as completely as he could manage. It was as if he couldn’t get close enough, or couldn’t bury himself deep enough inside of her to satisfy his needs. 

The feeling was mutual. Their magic urged her to get closer, to take him in deeper, and to lose herself to him completely, both in body and mind. She arched her back into him, and felt their magic reward her with a feeling of momentary bliss, as Loki met her hips with his eagerly.

He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, and penetrated her more deeply than he had before. She gasped.

Jane scratched her nails down his back, urging him even closer, but it still wasn’t enough. It would never be enough, not until they both ceased to be separate, and became one singular organism, never to part. 

He kissed the exposed skin of her neck, and nipped her with his teeth, hard enough to leave a bruise. 

Their lovemaking was primal and lust driven, fueled by the magic that coursed through them. Jane could feel the pleasure multiplying ten-fold, and spreading from her core throughout her entire body, leaving her both breathless and senseless, with only the magic between them driving her. 

Loki thrust into her harder, until a scream tore from her lips as she finished, her body a mess of frayed nerves, and her magic slipping completely from her grasp.  
Loki followed her immediately with a growl that morphed into a strangled cry.

Somewhere beyond their room glass shattered. Green wisps of magic danced above them through the air, taking the shape of sparkling, emerald fireworks. The bed creaked, and then collapsed, the headboard falling over sideways, and the mattress sliding across the floor. The nightstand next to the bed splintered and practically exploded across the room, leaving chunks of wood everywhere.

Loki wrapped his arms around Jane, still inside of her, and held her body to his until the destruction ended. 

She could feel his emotions in their post-coital bliss, just as she had during their bonding ceremony. Satisfaction was his primary feeling, along with lethargy, surprise, and a fondness that was directed at her. He looked at the destruction around them, and a lazy grin pulled at the corners of his lips. 

“Mortals,” he scoffed fondly as he propped himself up with an elbow, and rolled to her side, pulling out of her. “Always so destructive.”

Jane halfway snorted, her eyes lidded with a tired satisfaction. “The bed was you.”

“Prove it,” he challenged.

“Asshole.” She moved to drunkenly punch his shoulder, but was stopped by a burning sensation on her arm.

“Ow!” Jane exclaimed as she covered her left wrist with her palm. It stung, and she brought it up to her face to look at it. 

Loki’s rune mark stood out in a prominent scar on her wrist, directly over her artery. 

“The bond is complete,” he mumbled against her hair, his breath a soft exhale on her skin. He lifted his own wrist, revealing her rune mark over his artery as well. “We are husband and wife now. There is nothing that can part us so long as we both live.”

Jane placed her wrist against his, and pressed her lips to his cheek, reveling in the spark that was now present between them even in the simplest of touches. He ran a hand down her side, eliciting a shiver of pleasure from her.

“So long as we both live,” she breathed as his hand dipped lower and his lips claimed hers once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Thor had never felt so weak in his life. Hela, the woman who had attacked him, was powerful beyond any being he’d ever encountered.

And she was very, very angry with Loki.

The thunder god was shoved face first into the cold stone floor. He could feel the magical bindings she had tied him with, digging into his arms and side, seeming to grow tighter with Hela’s anger. He felt a dagger perched precariously on his neck, and he grunted in pain as his bond cut into his flesh.

“Where is Loki?” Hela demanded as she crushed her knee into his back. 

Thor gasped for air. “Don’t…know…” he panted.

“I don’t believe you,” Hela snarled. 

She slapped a palm to his forehead, and he tried to think of anything but Loki. He could feel the goddess in his head, sifting through his thoughts, searching. He thought of Mjolnir, and how she sang in battle. He thought of the Avengers. He thought of Asgard. He felt when she left his mind, her frustration evident in a sharp hiss.

“You’ll regret hiding that information from me in a magic barrier,” Hela promised. “You’ll wish you hadn’t when I’m through with you. I’ll get the truth one way or another.”

She stood, taking her knee off of his back, and he greedily sucked in air. The goddess of death forced him up and through the palace. 

It was dead. There was no sign of life anywhere in sight. The statues that lined the halls had been torn down and reduced to rubble, likenesses of his ancestors beheaded and left to lay scattered and wasted for all eternity.

Hela shoved him forward, forcing him to walk until they came to the courtyard outside. Chitauri roamed about, shoving Asgardian citizens from one place to another, and Hela’s undead soldiers watched the area ominously, their very presence giving Thor the chills.

Two posts had been set up in the middle of the courtyard with chains hanging from them. A massive creature stood behind the posts, his purple skin covered in golden armor. He wore a golden gauntlet, and held a whip in his hands the feathered out to include a dozen tails, all of which were tipped with jagged metal edges. 

Thor’s eyes went wide. 

Hela pushed him forward, and the creature reached for the thunder god. Thor flung himself forward onto the ground, and kicked, aiming for the creature’s legs. Before he could make contact, the rope Hela had secured around him burned through his skin, causing him to cry out in pain. He tried to call down his lighting, but only a few tiny static bolts erupted from his hands.

The creature in the golden armor slammed the gauntlet into Thor, and his head bounced off of the ground. When he tried to move, he found that he was paralyzed. He could see everything around him, but he was powerless to run, or even to fight back.

The creature removed his bonds and his tunic, and carried him like a limp ragdoll to the posts. His arms and legs were chained, so that he was forced spread eagle, over a foot off of the ground. He slumped over, unable to move.

With a snap of the creature’s fingers, the thunder god was able to move again. He fought against the chains, a strangled yell ripping from his throat. The metal of the cuffs bit into his wrists and his legs, but still he fought.

He was unable to break the chains, which were most likely strengthened by magic. He let out a roar, and focused his attention on Hela, giving her the sharpest glare he could manage.

“You will pay for this, witch,” he growled. “Make no mistake of that. I will discover a way to free myself from your bonds, and when I do –“

“Then I will kill you slowly,” Hela interrupted. “And I will savor every plea that falls from your lips, Prince Thor. You are weak, and nothing without that pathetic hammer of yours.”

“And you hide behind your magic,” Thor spat. “Put it aside. Face me with skill alone, and we shall see who is weak.”

Hela laughed, a genuine grin stretching across her lips. “Thanos, my love,” she chuckled, speaking to the creature behind him. “Show Prince Thor the true meaning of weakness. Flay him until he begs, or until he reveals Loki’s whereabouts.”

“If you wish it, so it shall be,” Thanos replied.

Hela walked away just as Thor heard the crack of the whip, and felt the flesh on his back rip away from the bone. He gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out, though the pain was excruciating. 

The whip cracked again, and it took everything Thor had not to cry out as the metal shards raked across his back, taking flesh with them once again. A tear spilled down his cheek, and he let out a muffled whimper as the pain crippled him. 

The whip cracked yet again, and this time Thor screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

“Teach me,” Jane demanded as she and Loki wandered through the woods by their newly acquired cabin. It was a cold morning, and the windbreak of the trees was greatly appreciated. The snow and fallen leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walked, breaking the silence of the seemingly otherwise dead forest.

“Not yet,” the god of mischief replied sharply, his eyes on the path ahead.

“Why not?” 

“You’re not ready,” he responded, though it was a lie. Jane could feel it. 

“Bullshit,” she spat. “Tell me why, the real reason why.”

He ignored her and kept walking. The astrophysicist could feel her blood boil in anger. Why did he have to be so damn infuriating all of the time? She ran ahead, and cut him off, forcing him to look at her.

“If you don’t want to teach me, then you owe me an explanation,” Jane seethed. “Why won’t you teach me to shift?”

Pain flickered over his eyes as he took her in. She could see the tightening of his jaw, and the stiffness in his shoulders as he regarded her carefully. She reached for him, and took his hand in hers, entwining her fingers with his in a silent plea. 

“Why?” she asked again, softer and less demanding this time.

Loki inhaled sharply, and his free hand grazed the rune mark on her wrist. “Shifting is taxing on your magic,” he explained. “When you take another form, your body will not be able heal itself efficiently. In your current condition –“

“So that’s what this is about?” Jane huffed, as she let go of his hand. She curled her fingers into fists and bit her lip in frustration. “I’m dying, Loki,” she reminded him, her eyes watering. “And all the magic in the world isn’t going to save me.”

He looked like he wanted to interrupt, but she cut him off. “You can’t save me!” she blurted, her eyes stinging with tears. “No matter what you do, no matter how protective of me you are, it won’t work. There is nothing you can do. I just…”

She wiped her eyes, trying to stop the tears and failing. Loki frowned. She could see the indecision in the lines on his forehead, and the tic in his jaw. 

“I just want to pretend that we have a lifetime,” she whispered. “I want to share this magic with you, and learn from you. I want you to remember me as I am now, and I don’t want this death sentence to define me.”

Loki let out a long exhale, his green eyes softening. “Okay,” he relented. “But you do exactly as I say, and do not keep a form any longer than I allow.”

Jane threw her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek, her enthusiasm unable to be contained. Once she regained her composure she gave him a lopsided grin. “So how do I do it? Teach me, oh master of magic.”

He took her hands in his, and held them tightly, causing her to shiver from the contact. “Close your eyes,” he commanded.

Jane did, and when he spoke again, it was in her head. 

“When you command your magic to shift, you must imagine the person or creature you wish to become,” his voice resonated in her mind. “Think of all the noticeable characteristics that you can. Focus on those, then command your magic to create them.”

Jane thought of a raven, with its inky feathers and small stature. She focused, allowing her magic to flow through her easily.

“That’s it,” Loki’s voice purred. “Focus your magic. Command it.”

She did. Her magic came alive, and she felt it working within her. Her body felt as though it was compacting in on itself, but she kept her focus, even as strange sensations slid up and down her body. 

The astrophysicist no longer felt Loki’s hands in hers. Her bones seemed to change shape and move of their own accord. It didn’t hurt, which surprised her. Her lungs seemed to lose breath, and she gasped.

Jane’s eyes shot open to see Loki towering above her. She stretched her arms out towards him, and saw wings. She tried to speak, but her voice came out in a shrill cackle. 

She had done it! Above her, Loki was grinning with pride.

Jane stretched her wings out to fly, but felt her magic fail her. Her body expanded, and the feathered wings became flesh, and then arms. The height difference between herself and Loki grew less and less, until she stood at his shoulders, herself once again.

Disappointment settled in her mind as she realized that she had been unable to hold the form for any length of time. 

He must have been able to sense her feelings, because Loki touched his forefinger and middle finger to her chin, gently arching it upwards.

“Do not be disappointed in your skills,” Loki advised her. “Shifting is difficult, and often takes quite some time to learn. You will learn with practice, and with time you would be able to stay in another form for years if you needed to. The more intimately you know something, the easier it is to shift and hold the form, so practice on people or animals that you are very familiar with.”

Jane closed her eyes once again, and summoned forth her magic, thinking of the person she was most familiar with. 

The shift came faster this time. She felt the stretch of her bones as she grew taller and changed shape. When she opened her eyes she was level with Loki, and he gave her a lopsided grin. 

“Impressive,” he hummed. She felt his eyes rake over her new form, and he ran his hands thoughtfully over the armor she had conjured. “You’re missing a few of the markings on my armor,” he scolded. “But otherwise the likeness is uncanny. If one didn’t notice the color of your eyes, you could easily pass as me.”

He shifted, changing form. He grew shorter and took on feminine curves. His hair turned brown and grew in length, and his clothes regressed from armor to a casual flannel top and jeans. When he was finished, he looked exactly like her, except for the eyes. They were still the bright green she knew and loved. 

“The eyes never change,” he explained, his voice sounding very much like hers now. “Even with thousands of years experience, it is still the same.”

Jane felt her magic failing her again, and she shifted back, still disappointed, but feeling better about her skills.

Loki shifted back as well, and took her hand in his. The feel of his skin against hers sent a jolt of excitement through her body. “Practice, and it will come to you easily,” he advised. “But first I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

He led her through the forest, and towards the cabin’s generator. It was only about one hundred yards from the cabin, but the trek through the heavily wooded area made it feel much farther.

Before they made it to the tree line, Loki stopped and moved around behind her. He covered her eyes with his hands, and lowered his lips to hear ear. 

“No peeking,” he insisied, his breath tickling the shell of her ear, and sending shivers down her spine. He led her blindly through the woods, his pace slow. Jane could feel when they left the trees behind. The cold wind bit at her exposed skin, and she felt a snowflake caress her face.

“Can I look now?” the astrophysicist asked as they moved about in the crisp air. 

“Not yet.”

She tried to stay patient as he led her, aware of his gentle touch and guidance with every step. Just when she was about to ask him again, she heard a door open, and she was ushered inside.   
The cold stopped abruptly, and was replaced by the warmth and smell of stove. 

“Now,” Loki said proudly, as his hands dropped from her eyes. Jane gasped.

She stood in a building that was made for working. A large table in the center of the room was covered in lab equipment, and there were work spaces about every five feet throughout the room. A massive telescope was positioned to look at the stars through a small hole in the skylit roof. A computer that was fancier than any she’d ever owned sat at one of the workspaces, begging to be used. Loki had included a chalkboard with a rainbow assortment of chalk for her to write on, and a stack of notebooks for her to jot down her findings. Even a coffeemaker was there, sitting on one of the tables next to a couple of unopened cans of Folgers.

She was absolutely speechless. She turned to face Loki, a few tears leaking from her eyes. He frowned. “Are you not pleased?”

Jane wiped the tears from her cheeks, and laughed, the sound a bit manic, even to her ears. “Are you kidding me?” she exclaimed. “What is this? Some kind of lifetime movie?”

Loki raised a brow in confusion, and she stifled her laughter. Jane raised a hand up and touched his cheek with her fingertips, the mere action nearly leaving her breathless. She gave him a smile, her happiness brimming over as she shared her feelings with him through touch.

“You are pleased,” Loki noted, his green eyes lighting up with pride. “This is what you wanted.” It was a statement this time, and not a question.

Jane nodded, and his mouth quirked up in a sly grin. “You haven’t even seen the best part yet.”

“Huh?”

The god of mischief turned away from her, and walked about ten feet away. He reached upwards, and pulled on a rope that hung from the ceiling. A ladder folded out from above. Jane gawked, her mouth agape in surprise.

“What-“

“Go and see,” he commanded simply.

Jane approached the ladder hesitantly, and placed her hands around the rungs. She felt Loki’s steady hands on her back, encouraging her to climb. So she did. The ladder led upwards and onto the roof of the lab. When she reached the top, she climbed out and onto roof, surprised to find a set up almost identical to that of her lab in New Mexico. A fire pit and two lawn chairs were waiting for her on the roof, allowing her an unhindered view of the sky. 

“This is just like –“

“New Mexico,” Loki finished for her as he came to stand at her side, his smirk barely concealing a prideful grin. “I was paying attention when you took me there.”

“It’s perfect,” Jane breathed. She turned to him, grasping his hand in hers. Her mind was a jumble of emotions. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but couldn’t find the words, so she settled for the simplest ones. “Thank you,” she told him earnestly. “For everything. I wish there was some way that I could repay you for what you’ve done.”

Loki’s eyes danced with mischief, and devious grin stretched across his face.

“I could think of a few ways,” he purred in a way that made Jane wet almost instantly. 

And when they broke in her new lab that afternoon, Jane could honestly say that she’d never had better sex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Asgard

 

Thor struggled beneath the water, his arms and legs magically bound. His vision was going black, and his lungs were empty of air. He would have to take a breath soon, and when he did, he would drown. 

Seconds passed, and the thunder god could struggle no longer. He inhaled without meaning to, the water burning his lungs. He began to suffocate. 

He was pulled from the water, and hit the air gasping for breath. He coughed and choked, the water only going further down his lungs. He was vaguely aware of the sting of water on the destroyed flesh of his back.

Thor was thrown to the ground, his head making contact with the stone floor. He felt blood trickling down the side of his face. 

“Tell me where Loki is,” Hela demanded. 

Thor gagged, and shook his head. He saw the toes of her boots as she stalked towards him, and when she spoke he could feel the venom in her words.

“We can do this all over again,” she reminded him coldly. “I destroy you. I bring you back. I destroy you again. Is that what you want, Thor? An endless cycle of pain and near death?” 

She knelt at his side, giving him a clear view of the glowing green, steel-wrapped necklace she now wore. “Just one touch,” she purred. “And you’ll be healed. I’ll even let you be my right hand. You can continue to care for Asgard, just as you always have.” The goddess of death ran a hand down his cheek, and Thor shivered. “You need only tell me where I can find Loki.”

The thunder god was silent. Hela’s lips quirked up in a sneer. “Very well then,” she snarled. “I destroy you. I bring you back, I destroy you again.”

She pierced his heart with one of her blades, murder in her dark eyes. He didn’t even have the strength to cry out. He just writhed against the floor in agony. He felt cold, and his vision blurred. He saw her grip the necklace with the strange, green stone he was now familiar with. The stone was set in a steel frame that covered it almost completely except for a small part.

He heard her say something, and he lost consciousness, just as the stone began to heal his wounds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Jane worked diligently in her lab, a smile springing to her face at the thought that it was indeed hers and no one else’s. The stove crackled with life, the fire within warming her workspace. She sipped on a cup of coffee as she worked, the tiny devices in front of her capturing her attention entirely.

It had taken her some time to get the magnetic fields working properly, and she still wasn’t happy with her progress. The fields provided a slight repulsion of her magic, but it wasn’t enough to cloak a person from view. Not by a long shot. 

She needed something that cold hold a lot of power for the core. She estimated that she would need at least five times the magnetic capacity that she currently had available. Perhaps she could go dumpster diving in town. A nagging thought told her that Loki could mysteriously find whatever she needed, so long as she didn’t ask how he got it. There were definitely some advantages in binding herself to a god with a loose moral compass.

Jane was thinking over exactly what she would ask Loki to find, when voice rang out across the lab.

“Hey boss!” Darcy shouted, waving at her with enthusiasm. Jane grinned and returned her greeting. “You’re not fusing together nuclear bombs or anything dangerous, right?” the younger girl pried. “Can I check out your lair?”

Before Jane even had a chance to answer, Darcy was making herself at home. “Wow, that’s a big telescope!” she gaped. “And oh my god, Jane, how much coffee do you need?”

“Apparently a lot,” the astrophysicist laughed. She poured Darcy a cup without asking, which the younger girl took eagerly. 

“So…” Darcy began. “I came to see you ‘cause I wanted to tell you goodbye.”

“What?” 

“Not forever or anything,” Darcy quickly amended. “I’ll be back in few weeks, but Bucky and I have been talking, and we think it’s time that we go and find Steve.” She hung her head in shame. “I did a shitty job being there for him when he needed me, and I want to make that up to him. You understand, right?”

“Of course I understand,” Jane responded immediately. “Go. Find Steve, and don’t come back until you do.”

The younger girl threw her arms around Jane, nearly spilling her coffee. “I love you,” she said simply. “And I’ll be back, I promise.”

Jane hugged her tightly, her eyes watering at the thought of just how much time she truly had left. “I love you too,” she uttered solemnly, as a single tear slipped from her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Asgard

Thor roared in pain as Thanos slammed the gauntlet into the side of his head. The pain was unbearable, and his skull felt as though it would split in two as the stones in the gauntlet drained the life from him.

“Tell me, Prince,” Thanos demanded, gritting his teeth. “Tell me where I can find that spineless coward.”

The thunder god cried out in pain, but said nothing. His insides felt as though they were being ripped apart.

He couldn’t breathe. He was going to die.

And then it was over. 

Thanos dropped his limp body to the ground. His limbs twitched, but Thor himself was still. Small breaths of air rattled through his lungs, and his insides burned.

“Tell me,” Thanos demanded once again.Thor managed to shake his head, and Thanos gripped him by the neck, lifting him so that he was eye level. “Last chance, Prince,” he growled.

Thor shook his head again, and Thanos glowered at him. “Very well,” he mused. “Let’s start over again, shall we?” 

Thor barely had time to register his words before the pain started again.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

She came to him in nothing but a sheer nightgown, so sheer that it left next to nothing for his imagination. He could see every curve of her body, and her nipples peeked through the material, teasing him. She walked with confidence, swinging her hips and pulling her lips down in a seductive pout. 

It was most definitely working.

Loki could feel his arousal straining at his leather pants, begging for release. His eyes raked over her body, making no attempt to hide his interest. 

“Where have you come by such scandalous clothing, my dear?” he winked, his lips quirking up into a smirk.

Jane hovered over the armchair he had made himself at home in. She leaned over him, pressing her breasts against his chest, and giving him an excellent view of her backside. He could feel the hardness of her nipples through the thin cloth of his tunic, and his pulse quickened with desire.

“Darcy bought it for me as a wedding gift,” she smirked. “Do you like it?”

His hands ran down the length of her side, the magic within him sparking to life and tingling pleasantly in his veins, and came to rest on the curve of her backside. “Very much,” he purred. “Though I would like it more without all these layers between us.”

He reached down to remove his clothing, only to find his hands tied together at the wrists with some sort of metal shackles. Jane laughed, and pushed him back into the chair.

“Not so fast,” she teased. 

Her hands found their way to the hem of his tunic, and she moved it upwards, dragging her breasts across his bare skin. His magic burned through him, driving him wild. He squirmed beneath her, the hyper awareness of his senses begging him to take her here and now. A tiny whine escaped his throat with her teasing, which only seemed to spur her on.

Jane kissed his neck, using her arms to hold Loki’s hands above his head. He let her, giving her the illusion of control she desired. Her lips and tongue swirled over the sensitive skin of this throat, eliciting a moan from him. She snapped her fingers, and his tunic was gone, leaving his chest bare to her. 

Her hands and breasts caressed his bare skin, and he writhed beneath her, wanting more. Her touch, her smell, the very magic within her called to him, lighting his senses on fire. He was tempted to break the chains, and touch her. He casually tested their strength with a flick of his wrist. 

Jane clicked her tongue disapprovingly at his impatience. She planted kisses along his chest, licking and sucking the pale skin from his neck all the way down to his leather pants. She dragged her breasts up his chest once again, and then rocked backwards, so that she was sitting directly over his arousal, with only the leather and the thin material of her gown between them. 

Loki inhaled sharply, and bucked his hips up into her in response. Jane gasped.

“Patience,” she chastised, her voice wavering with need. He growled, and she gave him the most confident smirk she could manage.

Her hands found the top of his pants, and she rubbed beneath, slowly, torturously, just missing his erection. Loki doubled over with the intensity of the pleasure, his magic slipping.

The temperature in the cabin dropped considerably, and ice crept up the walls. His skin began to turn blue, and he could see Jane’s breath in the air as she observed the ice around them with mild curiosity.

The god of mischief regained control of himself just in time. His skin resumed its normal, pale complexion as Jane turned her attention back to him. If she noticed his momentary transformation, she didn’t mention it.

Jane popped open the button on his pants, and unzipped them, freeing him from his confines. He expected her to remove the pants completely, but she didn’t.

The astrophysicist removed her gown and discarded it on the floor, leaving her bare before him. She rocked forward, and then back, lowering herself onto his erection. He groaned in pleasure, his magic overwhelming his senses, and making it difficult to even breathe. 

She placed her hands firmly on his chest to keep him from moving, and she rocked back and forth, her body riding his like a seasoned warrior rides his mount. 

Every nerve ending in his body burned with pleasure. He needed her like he needed air or magic, and even with her on top of him, she still wasn’t close enough.

Loki broke the cuffs holding back his hands in one swift motion. He touched Jane as she rode him, timing the strokes of his fingers on her sex with every forward motion she made. 

Pleasure mounted in him, and his magic begged for more. He bucked his hips up into her, as he swirled his fingers over her clit. 

Jane moaned and he felt her tighten around him as she let go, and his magic overrode any self-control he possessed. His entire body was on fire with mind numbing pleasure, and his nerves tingled with desire. He tilted his head back, her name on his lips, as he spilled himself inside of her. The relief was sweet, and his magic danced in his veins at the physical bonding they shared. 

His magic slipped again as he finished, and the windows on the cabin shattered. Green wisps of magic danced around their heads in the shape of unicorns, running and kicking. The photos on the fireplace crashed to the floor, and the moose mount tore from the wall, and landed next to the chair that supported their weight, its rack only a foot away from impaling them.

Jane leaned against his chest, her heartbeat rapid, and her breath coming out in short pants.

“Jane,” Loki murmured as he wrapped his arms around her, the destruction around them forgotten. He closed his eyes, and slipped away into sweet oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

 

Thor laid across one of Asgard’s plush beds, too injured and tired to move. A woman with green skin and red hair so dark it was nearly purple tended to him, her hands rubbing salve in his wounds.

“Why do you not tell her where this ‘Loki’ is?” the woman asked him curiously. She wrapped a bandage over the salve on his back, and he grunted in pain. “It would be easier for you,” she continued. “You would not have to suffer like this…”

Her voice trailed off, and Thor heard despair in her tone. 

“Loki is my brother,” he breathed. “I cannot and will not betray him.”

“You might not have a choice,” the woman scowled. “Your body can’t hold up to such treatment for long.”

“What do they want with Loki?” Thor questioned. “Why is he so important to them?”  
“I’m not supposed to know,” she began hesitantly. “But Hela has forseen that Thanos will die at his hands. That is why they want him so badly.”

“I hope to the Norns that he does,” Thor ground out, anger tinting his voice.

The green woman said nothing, but Thor could feel her disapproval in the harsh way she treated his wounds. He hissed as she pressed the bandage too hard against his raw flesh.

“What is in the necklace Hela wears?” he asked, hoping to get mind on anything but his wounds. 

The green woman was silent for a moment, and when she spoke it was with disdain and anger. “An infinity stone,” she explained. “A gift from her lover.” The words were venom she spat in anger. “So that she can take a life as many times as she pleases.”

“You do not agree?” Thor asked, his curiosity for the woman momentarily overpowering the pain and exhaustion he felt. He raised his head up just enough to look at her.

She was silent again for some time, her lips pursed in indecision. “I do not,” she finally admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Perhaps he had found an unlikely ally. The thunder god pressed his luck, hoping his instincts were right.

“I would like nothing more than to slay the witch with my bare hands,” he told her. “Please, help me. I will repay you for your assistance in any way that I can.”

“It is not wise for me to get involved with you, Prince,” the woman responded gruffly. She went back to bandaging him, and he felt hope slipping away.

“Please,” he begged, balling his hands into fists. “Please, help me save my people.”

Silence. She continued to bandage his back, and he began to wonder if she’d heard him.

“If I agree to help you,” she whispered fiercely. “And I’m not saying that I will. What do you need from me?”

Hope ignited within the thunder god, giving him strength. 

“I need Sif and Volstagg,” he said immediately. “And Heimdall if you can manage it. We’ll need a way out, and our armor and weapons.”

“I promise you nothing,” the green woman reminded him. “But if I can do these things for you without drawing attention to myself, I will try.”

“That is all I ask,” Thor breathed. “Thank you, my friend.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth 

Two wolves ripped through the forest, moving with speed and practiced ease. The black wolf ran out front, his head held high, and a howl tearing from his throat. His mate, a slight brown wolf, stayed right on his heels, her howl short and enthusiastic.

The wolves ran, their paws barely making a sound on the snow-covered leaves. They leapt over fallen branches, and zig-zagged between trees, their jubilant howls scaring away any prey for miles. 

They ran until they came to a river, the current bubbling and flowing quickly through the forest, heading downstream. The black wolf jumped at the edge of the river, and his mate followed. 

He shifted mid air, turning into a raven, and took flight over the river. His mate landed in the water, soaking her fur. 

The raven cackled as he swooped overhead, while the brown wolf growled and showed her fangs. She shifted, taking the form of a sparrow, and flew at the raven.

The birds danced through the air, their wings beating against the sky and each other as the sparrow chased the raven. They left the trees behind, and the raven cut away from the sparrow, and flew towards the roof of the lab that sat alone in the Norwegian wilderness.

He lighted on top of the roof, and shifted, taking his normal form. The sparrow landed next to him, and shifted into her human form as well. 

“You asshole!” Jane shouted as she turned on him.

Loki laughed and reached out to touch her arm, letting the magic between them melt away any animosity she might have felt towards him. Her skin under his palm felt good, and his magic hummed in approval.

The god of mischief closed his eyes, a content sigh spilling from his lips, and he pulled her into his chest and leaned forward to kiss her.

He felt her shift, but it was too late. His eyes shot open to find his lips pressed to a mirror image of himself.

He broke away, his surprise and irritation no doubt plain for her to see. Jane laughed and shifted, taking the form of the sparrow once again. She flew away, her triumphant chirps taunting him. 

Loki growled and shifted, taking the form of the raven, and gave chase. He would catch her, and he already had a few ideas of how he would make her pay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat in the floor of the cabin’s magically restored living room, the fire blazing in the stone fireplace. Loki sat at her side, both of them holding mugs of hot chocolate, and telling stories by the fire as it snowed outside.

“So Thor was afraid of snakes?” Jane chuckled lightly.

“Terrified,” Loki grinned. He leaned against the bottom of the armchair, and stretched, his long limbs tangling around hers. “I shifted into a snake and slithered into his bedroom while he was out training with Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg. I hid beneath his pillow and waited for him to return.”

“What happened when he got back?” Jane prompted. “Did he find you?”

“Oh yes,” Loki chuckled. “He found me alright. I waited for hours, not making a sound, until finally he crawled into bed.” He leaned closer to Jane, his green eyes bright with mischief. “He laid his head on the pillow, and I slithered out from beneath and up onto his chest. He was halfway asleep, so he didn’t know I was there until I was right over his face, and when he opened his eyes –“

He gripped Jane’s shoulders tightly as he yelled “Surprise! And Thor –“ he began laughing now, the sound of his voice light and happy. “Thor jumped up from the bed and screamed like a peasant girl. He shrieked until half of Asgard was awake. Odin burst into his bedroom in nothing but a robe, and I shifted back before he could see the snake.”

“Thor tried to explain to him that I was a snake,” he continued. “And Odin just shook his head, like it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. When he left, Thor gave me an earful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that mad at me.”

Jane laughed, throwing her head back in amusement. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as she focused on Loki once again. He gave her a genuine smile that had her heart skipping a beat. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep herself from staring.

“So is Thor even more afraid of snakes now?” she asked in amusement. 

“It actually had the opposite effect,” Loki chuckled. “Now he thinks that every snake he sees is me in disguise, I caught him outside in the courtyard talking to one once. I specifically heard him call it ‘Loki’.”

Jane took a sip of her hot chocolate, laughter bubbling up in her throat. “Once,” she began softly. “I had Darcy fooled into thinking I was dating some guy when I wasn’t. She kept bugging me about finding a boyfriend, or meeting guys that she knew.”

The astrophysicist leaned back, stretching out next to Loki. “I got tired of her pestering me, so I told her I was seeing someone. She immediately called me out on the lie.” 

Jane shook her head. “I should have just admitted that I wasn’t really seeing anyone, but my pride wouldn’t let me. I spent the next three months sneaking out of my own camper every Saturday night so Darcy would think that I had a boyfriend. Of course, I just went out into the desert and watched the stars, but she didn’t know that.”

“And then I had to break up with my non-existent boyfriend,” Jane admitted. “I worked right through Valentine’s Day, forgetting to sneak out for a date. Darcy made such a big deal about it, that I had no choice.”

She laughed lightly, remembering just how ridiculous it had been. “I called Erik, when I knew he wouldn’t be home. I waited until I got his voicemail, and then I let my ‘boyfriend’ have it. Darcy was pleased. I was officially single, and poor Erik was very confused.”

Loki laughed. “I bet that was fun to explain,” he smirked. “Although I have to ask, are you certain that Darcy actually believed such a farce?”

Jane took another sip of her hot chocolate. “Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t she?”

“Because you are a terrible liar, Jane Foster.”

“Am not,” she frowned. “And I’m better now than I was back then, thanks to you.”

Loki yawned. “You lack conviction.”

“I can lie just as well as you,” she countered.

The god of mischief snorted. “Perhaps in perfect conditions. If you are in a situation where the stakes are high, or where your mental faculties are compromised, you would not perform as well as well as I.”

Jane sat down her hot chocolate, and leaned her body over his suggestively. “Shall we test that?” she asked boldly. I’m curious to see just how good of a liar you are when your mental faculties are compromised.”

Loki smirked. “I’ll do better than you,” he promised, his green eyes flashing with desire. Jane pressed her lips to his, and they tested each other quite thoroughly.

They both failed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Thanos kept watch in the Bifrost. Though he did not have all of the talents the previous gatekeeper held, he could still see most of Asgard from his position. 

There was much unrest in the realm. Many of the citizens had been gathered together and imprisoned, while some remained in hiding. They would not be able to hide forever, but Thanos was beginning to have his doubts about Hela’s ability to control the people on her own.

He had gifted his bride the soul stone in a pendant, so that she could take life again and again. It was the greatest gift he could give the goddess of death, and he was happy to appease her, but Asgard was stronger than he had imagined.

Their crown prince still had not broken, despite repeated abuse, and somewhere the spineless coward of a god lurked, his presence a danger to all Thanos had built. 

Once the crown prince broke, Loki would be disposed of, and then Asgard would be forced to its knees. 

He walked the Rainbow Bridge, keeping watch over the realm until he came to a stop in front of the hammer. 

It was buried in the Rainbow Bridge, intricately carved, and begging to be wielded. It was a beautiful weapon, and Thanos reached for it instinctively. He wrapped his palm around the handle, and lifted. 

The hammer didn’t budge. 

He tried again, putting his weight into it. Still nothing. 

He walked away, choosing to pretend that he’d never tried. In the back of his mind, Thanos heard two words that echoed with clarity.

Not worthy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

“No,” Loki told her flatly as he paced across their cabin bedroom.

Jane frowned, her brows furrowing in irritation. “You’re being an ass.”

His temper flared, and he whirled to face her, stepping so close that he was nearly in her face, disgust flashing across his features. “This is not something to be admired or studied!” he snarled. “It’s monstrous! Why can’t you see that?”

Jane remained calm, even with his outburst. “I’ve seen it before,” she replied evenly. “And I’m not afraid.”

“You should be.”

“I’m not.”

“Why?” the question slipped out before he could stop it. 

Jane’s brows smoothed over, determined to find a way to sway him. She reached for him, and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. “Because I don’t see the monster,” she finally said. “I only see you.”

Loki sneered. “You would care for that creature just as you would care for me?”

She looked him directly in the eyes, her voice full of steely determination. “I would.”

He snorted in derision and looked away, unable to meet her gaze. She kept her hand in his, and squeezed tightly. “Please,” she asked, her voice full of gentle longing. “Please show me.”

Disgust colored his features once again, and for a moment she thought she saw fear, but it was gone just as quickly as it had come. 

“Please, Loki,” she asked again, and he sighed.

“I will sate your curiosity, but nothing more,” he agreed reluctantly. Loki stepped away from her, dropping her hand. He removed his tunic, leaving his chest bare to her. He took a shaky breath, hung his head, and closed his eyes, his brows knitting together.

She felt the temperature of the room drop drastically as his skin turned blue. The color started at his fingertips, and expanded out across his body. His hands and arms turned blue, followed by his shoulders, his chest, and finally his face. Ridged markings appeared across his body, their color so light they nearly looked white. 

Jane wrapped her arms around herself and shivered as she watched Loki’s transformation in awe. It was beautiful and breathtaking, especially now that she was feeling well enough to truly study it. He was blue, with ridges and red eyes, but he was still unmistakably Loki. 

Loki’s crimson eyes darted side to side, refusing to meet hers. “Have you seen enough?” he growled, his hands forming into fists at his side. The astrophysicist stepped forward, moving slowly, as if she was afraid of frightening him. She reached for him, and he stepped backwards. “You can’t –“

“We’re bonded,” Jane told him softly. “I am blood of your blood, and our magic is the same. You won’t hurt me. And even if we were not bonded, I trust you.”

The god of mischief snorted. “You would stake your life on it?”

“I would.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re not mad.”

“Genius and madness often look the same to the untrained eye,” Jane countered as she approached him again. He stepped backwards, but she touched his shoulder before he could move out of her reach. He inhaled sharply, and Jane gasped at the cold that flooded her body from her fingertips. 

It was like touching ice when she was already cold. The chill bit through her and she shivered. Loki muttered something unintelligible, and she felt the ice in her veins slip away. He was still cold to the touch, but the chill was no longer incapacitating. 

Jane exhaled, the icy plume of her breath causing her to grin. “Told you,” she gloated. Her hands ghosted over his shoulders and chest, stopping to feel the ridges that adorned his body. They were rough, and felt almost like sandpaper beneath her fingertips. She touched each and every one, her fingers dancing over the ridges with unbridled curiosity.

Loki was still beneath her touch, his muscles tight as though he wanted to run. Her hands traveled from his chest to his neck, tracing the ridges with fascination. She touched the ridges on his face, sliding her thumb up and down one of the markings on his cheek.

“The skin must be blue because of your internal temperature,” she mused, talking more to herself then to him. “Your organs have to be operating at a much slower pace than those of other species as well. It would only make sense. What are the markings for? Do they have a purpose?”

His crimson eyes snapped on her, marking the first time he’d looked at her since his transformation. They were piercing, and she might have found them frightening if they didn’t belong to Loki. His brows quirked upward in surprise, as though he hadn’t expected her question. Once he regained his composure, he answered her, his smooth timbre of his voice seeming strange in his Frost Giant form. 

“I have always been told that the Frost Giants are cruel creatures,” Loki began slowly. “The markings are imprinted on their young at birth, so that their lineage is unmistakable. A male Frost Giant will kill the babe if it does not bear his markings.”

Jane wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Is that really true?” she asked skeptically. 

The god of mischief shrugged. “I have not spent enough time in Jotunheim, or had the proper reading material to learn the truth of it, but those were the tales of the Frost Giants I was told as a child.”

Jane frowned. “You mean to tell me that Asgard has a massive library, and you can’t find one book on Frost Giants?”

“There were plenty of books on Frost Giants in Asgard’s library,” Loki corrected her. “Though they were not exactly of the… educational variety.”

Anger sparked inside of her, and Jane found herself wishing she could lash out at Odin and all of Asgard. “That’s bullshit,” she spat. “All the knowledge and advances Asgard has, and they choose to perpetuate this small-minded xenophobic behavior? Unbelievable…”

She shook her head in disbelief, as a sudden urge overtook her. Jane ran her fingertips down Loki’s neck, and splayed her hands out across his cold chest. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his neck. 

The skin was soft and chilled her lips, but it wasn’t unpleasant. She could see the blue skin of his neck and face began to shift, taking on a pale tone.

“No,” she instructed him sharply, pulling away from his neck so that she could look him in the eyes. They were still crimson, but now carried flecks of the green she was familiar with. “Stay in your Frost Giant form.”

His eyes widened in surprise. They shifted back, the green being swallowed up by crimson.

“I want all of you,” Jane told him firmly. “Not just part of you. It’s time you let go of the past, and look to the future.” She slid one hand up to cup his cheek in her palm, letting her fingertips caress the ridges there. “My love for you is the same no matter what form you take. I don’t care that you’re a Frost Giant, just like I don’t care about the things you’ve done in the past.” She gave him a small smile. “You’re free, Loki.”

It was difficult to read his emotions in his Frost Giant form, but Jane felt Loki slide his arm around her back, and pull her close. His lips caressed hers as if she were delicate, their movement slow and reverent. He tasted like fresh powered snow, cool and crisp. Her lips tingled with his kiss, feeling hot even though they were chilled. Her magic hummed to life, and she felt the kiss radiate to her very core.

She sucked in a sharp breath, and Loki deepened the kiss. The cold seeped to the back of her throat, sliding over her tongue, and causing her to shiver. She felt cold hands beneath her flannel shirt, her magic making every touch electric. 

He removed her shirt with only minimal effort, and slid cold hands around to unclasp her bra. It fell to the floor, leaving her topless, the gooseflesh standing up on her arms without the barrier of her clothes to warm her. He slid his hands up and down her arms, and she shivered involuntarily.

Loki frowned, and started to pull his hands away, but Jane clamped a hand down on his wrist, stopping him. She guided his hands to her breasts, feeling her nipples stand erect at the sudden drop in temperature. The god of mischief worked his hands over the soft skin of her breasts, and nipples, rolling them in between his fingers.

Jane ran her hands over his abdomen, feeling the ridges that decorated his flesh. She shivered again, and her magic begged her to get closer, to feel more of him.

The astrophysicist leaned into him, and pressed her mouth to the ridges on his neck. She licked her tongue along each one, following the lines with curious diligence. The ridges were soft and cold, like the rest of his skin, but they were raised and came to a point in the middle. Her tongue explored every groove and every line, committing it to memory. She felt the hum of Loki’s chest against hers as he growled in pleasure, the vibrations like electricity on her skin. 

She dipped lower, her mouth moving from the ridges on his neck to the ones that covered his chest. Her tongue traced them eagerly across his chest, and then downward towards his stomach. She could feel his muscles tighten beneath her exploration, his breath coming out in short pants. 

She dipped lower still, until she reached his leather pants. She unbuttoned them, freeing his erection. It was the same one she knew, only blue and covered in ridges. A wicked grin spread across her face at the thought of what Loki would feel like in this form. She was fairly certain that it would not be disappointing.

Jane took him in her mouth without warning, eliciting a groan from Loki. He was ice and textured flesh, the cold penetrating her senses. The temperature of the room dropped considerably, and it felt as though she had just stepped into a freezer. She shivered, but tried not to let any discomfort show as she worked her mouth up and down his shaft, releasing him only to let her breath out in a puff of cold air.

The shift in Loki’s demeanor was almost instantaneous. 

His hands gripped her elbows tightly, the force nearly bruising, and he lifted her to her feet. His crimson eyes locked on her with a feral intensity, and Jane gasped in surprise. 

He carried her to the bed, and twisted her around so that she lay face forward, halfway on and halfway off the bed. Cold penetrated her lower body as her pants suddenly disappeared, leaving her bare. Loki shoved his legs in between hers, pushing them apart, and drove himself into her.

Jane cried out as the cold filled her, and her magic burned through her veins, the two sensations fighting against each other for dominance. Loki plunged into her again and again, the cold and the ridges making every sensation take her near the edge. She rode the line between pleasure and pain, her brain in overdrive as her entire body surrendered to the sensations warring within her. Around her the temperature dropped further, and the cold bit at her bare flesh.

The god of mischief leaned his body over hers as he took her, his teeth nipping at her collarbone. He bit her on the sensitive skin of her neck, drawing blood. Jane cried out as he licked and sucked the spot, marking her with his teeth and his mouth. 

She could feel the bite healing, her magic tingling beneath his lips. Loki buried his face in her neck and growled, taking them both over the edge with one final thrust, their magic electrifying. Jane felt her magic slip again, and she shifted, her skin momentarily turning blue to match Loki’s before shifting back.

The line between pleasure and pain blurred as ice filled her veins, and the temperature in the room dropped to unbearably frigid. Her magic fought the sensation, burning through her and melting the ice. She shivered beneath him, even as he rolled off of her and onto the bed. She felt his emotions clearly as they pulled apart; satisfaction, possessiveness, and shame.

The floor and walls of their cabin bedroom were coated in a sheet of ice. Jane pulled herself fully onto the bed, her breath coming out in plumes as she panted. Loki lay on his back, his skin once again pale. His raven hair spilled out over the sheets, and his green eyes were fixed on the ceiling. He didn’t look at her.

“Now you truly see me for the monster I am.” His words echoed in her mind. “I am sorry if I hurt you. It won’t happen again.”

Jane felt hysterical laughter bubble up from the back of her throat. She tried to hold it in, but it spilled over, and once it started, she couldn’t stop. Loki rolled over to look at her, his expression one of confusion. The astrophysicist laughed until she cried, the tears finally forcing her to stop laughing. She wiped her eyes, and gave Loki a lopsided grin full of amusement.

“You’re kidding, right?” she chuckled. “People on Midgard have sex like that all the time. I mean… not all of them,” she quickly corrected. “And there aren’t any Frost Giants here, so it’s not cold like that, but forceful sex and biting are a thing, and some people really like it.”

Loki’s jaw slackened in surprise, his green eyes wide. “Such behavior is… normal on this realm?” 

“Yeah,” Jane yawned. “Way normal.” She reached for the comforter on the bed, and grunted in irritation when she realized that they would both have to move if she wanted it. 

Loki reached into his space between spaces and pulled out an animal fur of some kind. It was massive, and would easily cover Jane several times over. Jane wrapped herself up in the fur, reveling in its warmth, before draping the other end over Loki’s naked body. He seemed surprised by the gesture, but didn’t stop her. She rolled over until she was snuggled into his side, and she laid her head on his chest. 

His heartbeat was steady, but his muscles were taut beneath her, as though he still expected her to push him away at any time. Jane sighed.

“We should do this again sometime,” she mumbled against his chest. 

Loki said nothing, but wrapped his arm around her tightly, and buried his face in her hair. She could almost feel when he relaxed, the tension palpable as it left his body. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Days passed, and then weeks. Jane worked diligently on her project. Her hands shook as she wired together the prototype she had created. 

Her most recent vial of serum had worn off nearly three weeks ago, and she was down to the very last vial, which she was saving for later. The herbs from Nidavellir and Loki’s Frost Giant magic were keeping her alive and functioning, but even they were beginning to wear off. They were less and less effective, and her pain was more and more prominent with each passing day.

She had said nothing to Loki, but she was certain that he knew all the same. He’d been brooding quite a bit lately, and his mischievous smiles for her were now filled with worry. He was gentle with her when they were intimate, and he hadn’t asked her to shift with him in almost a week. 

Jane hated it. None of this was fair. 

She reached for her laptop, feeling brave enough and angry enough about her situation to do what she’d been putting off for the last several days. She powered it up, and opened it up to her video log. The astrophysicist took a deep breath, and pressed record. 

When Jane was finished, she wiped away her tears, and folded the laptop closed. She had no intentions of using it again.

She sat at the workspace in her lab and placed her head in her hands, putting herself back together again. Her magic alerted her to Loki’s presence at her side before she ever heard him. He sat a cup down in front of her, the rich aroma of coffee filling her nostrils. She sat up and took the cup in her hands, drinking deeply. The coffee was almost black, with just a hint of vanilla creamer, exactly the way she liked it. Someone had been paying attention.

“You haven’t eaten today, have you?” Loki noted, his bright, green eyes traveling up her form carefully. He was dressed casually in his green tunic and black pants, looking very relaxed.

Jane rolled her eyes, but there was no real annoyance there. “I had a breakthrough,” she explained simply. “No time for food.”

“Is that so?”

“See!” she scrambled around, grabbing for her prototype bracelets. “Check it out!”

Loki smirked as he took in the inch wide metal bracelet she held out to him. “I’m not one for jewelry, my dear. Perhaps you should keep them for yourself.”

“Ass,” she snorted. “They’re cloaking bracelets. They’re going to hide our magic.”

Loki took one in his palm, and glanced at it skeptically. “This tiny piece of metal will keep all of Asgard from locating me?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Jane snapped her bracelet on, and reached out to help Loki with his. She touched her fingertips to his wrist as she snapped his bracelet on, and frowned. 

There was no electricity on her skin, and her magic lay dormant. She was numb. It was like their bond was muted, or gone completely. She tried to feel for Loki’s magic, and found none.

The god of mischief touched his wrist to hers. “No,” he growled, as he removed the bracelet from his wrist, and sat it back on her work table. “We will have to wear these for quite some time, and I cannot live with this.”

Jane removed her bracelet as well and sat it down next to Loki’s. “I’ll fix it,” she promised. “I just need a little time.”

“Later,” he demanded as he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her body flush with his. Her magic sparked to life beneath his fingertips. He leaned down so that his lips were at the shell of her ear. “You need to eat,” he purred. “And it’s been half a day since I’ve had you in bed with me.”

Jane leaned into him, the muscle of his chest hard beneath her head. Food and bed most definitely sounded good.

“Wait!” she exclaimed as she wriggled out of his grasp. She snagged her laptop from the work table, and extended it out towards him. Loki watched her curiously, a brow cocked upwards in confusion. 

“Take this,” Jane told him softly. “Keep it until… later,” her voice trailed off. “Watch the videos when I’m not around.”

“Jane…” Loki warned. 

“Please, just take it.” She begged him with her eyes to listen, just this once. It was important that he did.

Loki sighed, and took the laptop from her. He reached out and stored it in his space between spaces, and said nothing else about it. 

They didn’t talk about Jane’s condition. Not when they ate poptarts together in their cabin, or drank coffee in front of the fire, and especially not when Loki took her up against the shower walls, and had her screaming his name. They didn’t talk about it, because neither of them was ready to face the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Thor was numb as Hela flayed him. He knew that the pain would come later, but for now he couldn’t feel it. He suspected that his nerve endings had finally reached their breaking point. The whip behind him cracked, and blood splattered on the ground beneath him. He watched all of this as though he were an outside observer, and not a part of what was happening. 

Hela did not wield the whip as well as Thanos, though he had learned from experience that her punishments were often more ruthless.

She whipped him again, and when he didn’t cry out she screamed, her face contorting in rage. Thanos took over then.

While his nerves might have been numb, his mind was not. The gauntlet slammed into the side of his face, and he immediately felt the pain as the stones began to destroy him from the inside out.

“Tell us what we need to know, and you will hurt no more,” the Mad Titan whispered, his promises sounding sweet to Thor’s broken body and his slowly unraveling mind.

The thunder god groaned in pain, writhing against his bonds. 

“Tell us,” Thanos demanded again.

Thor screamed as he was ripped apart. He felt something within him shatter. It was like a thousand shards of glass stabbed through his mind, and then suddenly, he felt exposed in a sense that he couldn’t understand. Like a prey animal when a predator becomes aware of their presence for the first time. His mind froze and a fear he couldn’t understand crept over him.

Thanos felt it too.

The Mad Titan stopped, removing the gauntlet from his head. He gripped Thor’s chin in one of his massive hands, and forced the thunder god to meet his eyes. 

“He’s ready,” Thanos remarked, the corners of his lips quirking up in a smirk.

Hela came to stand before him, her dark eyes glistening with glee. She pressed her palm to his forehead, and Thor could feel her magic burning through his memories, tearing them apart as she looked for the right one. 

Thor fought her. He tried to think only of battle, and of Sif and the Warriors Three.

“Midgard,” Hela sneered. “Surely you could have done better.”

“Prepare a few of your best soldiers,” Hela commanded as Thanos released Thor’s chin. “I’ll head for Midgard as soon as possible, and take Loki while he is unaware.”

“No!” Thor cried out as he struggled against his bonds. 

Hela motioned several of her undead soldiers to her side. “Take the prince and put him back in his cell. Have Gamora tend to his wounds, so that Asgard will recognize him when the time comes.”

“No!” Thor screamed again, but Hela was already gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Loki arranged the roses in a vase on the kitchen table. Some sort of food that had been referred to as Italian, sat on the table, waiting for consumption. Jane would return from her lab any moment, and he intended to surprise her with dinner that wasn’t from a poptart box or freshly killed. 

Outside a storm was beginning to blow in from the north, the wind howling in the fast setting sunlight. 

He waited. She would return any moment, and he would ready to surprise her. 

He continued to wait, until the sun dipped below the horizon, and Jane still had not returned. 

Worry settled over him, and he made the decision to retrieve her himself. If she had lost track of time working, he would simply have to scold her for forgetting him, and allow her to make it up to him later in the evening. 

He definitely had a few ideas on how she could make it up to him.

Loki jumped, reappearing inside Jane’s laboratory. It was vacant, with no sign of her anywhere. 

“Jane,” he called out tentatively. 

Her lab equipment was scattered about, evidence that she had been working in the here fairly recently. The bracelets that had been on the table the night before were still there, and bits and pieces of the same type of metal lay in various locations across the table. 

“Jane?” he tried again. Still no answer.

He swept the lab, looking for any sign of struggle, and found none. Only Jane’s equipment and a half empty cup of coffee were there. 

Fear seized him, and he felt panic in his gut. He ran for the door, reaching it in a few long strides. He threw it open, and shouted for her at the top of his lungs.

“Jane!”

The wind howled through the night air, bringing with it snow and sleet. Loki frantically searched for her, looking for any sign that she was just outside and hadn’t heard him. He saw nothing.

Sleet stung his eyes, and he wiped them on the back of his palm. When he looked up, a small speck of color amidst the snow caught his eye. 

The god of mischief ran to it, knowing immediately that it was her. Jane’s green and blue flannel shirt was halfway buried in snowfall, her dark hair spilling across the ground. She didn’t move.

He scooped her up in his arms, and brushed the snow from her body. Her eyes were closed tightly, as if in pain, and her skin was so pale that it was nearly transparent.

He held her tightly against his chest and jumped back to the cabin. The fireplace was lit, the flames licking lazily at the logs. He used his magic to bring the fire to a roar, and he sank down into the floor in front of the fire, with Jane in his arms. 

Her skin was cold, and for a moment he worried that she might be dead. His magic reassured him that she was not. He could feel her life force as surely as he could feel his own, though it was weak and frayed.

Loki poured his magic into her, silently begging her to wake. He stripped her of her wet clothing, wrapping her tightly in his shirt and cloak. His hands were shaking as he held her in his arms, letting the fire warm her, even when he began to sweat from the heat. 

He didn’t allow himself to relax until her skin regained some of its color, and he could feel her magic began to brush weakly against his. Only then did he take the time to breathe and wipe the sweat from his brow. 

Jane’s body was failing her, he could feel it in her magic. The god of mischief reached within, and allowed his Jotun form to surface. His skin began to turn blue, and he felt the cold emanating from him. He touched his palm to Jane’s neck, and felt resistance. It was as if Jane’s body was rejecting his Jotun magic.

He frowned. 

Loki felt Jane shiver beneath him, and he shifted back into his Asgardian form. He stayed by the fire with her until her body felt warm again, and then he carried her into the bedroom. 

He laid her on their bed, still wrapped in his shirt and cloak, and he covered her with the comforter. He reached into the nightstand next to the bed and retrieved the last vial she had taken from the Red Skull, and a syringe and needle. He loaded the serum in the syringe, and carefully injected the contents into a vein on Jane’s neck.

She barely flinched. The tiny astrophysicist lay still for a moment, and then she started shaking uncontrollably. Loki reached out and held her still until the shaking passed and she was calm once again. 

His chest tightened uncomfortably and his eyes began to burn. The god of mischief curled his hands into fists, flexing them at his sides while grinding his teeth together. 

He paced the room, forcing air in and out of his lungs as he walked. The tight feeling in his chest became painful and his vision blurred. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefingers so tightly he feared that he would break bone. 

The strangled cries of a wounded animal filled the room, and took Loki a moment to realize the cries were his own. He brought his fists down on the nightstand, breaking it into pieces, and leaving splinters in the flesh. 

The slight discomfort was a welcome respite from the searing pain in his chest that threatened to overwhelm him. A tear slipped down his cheek unbidden, and he bit his lip until it bled. A quiet sob escaped his lips, and he exited the bedroom, afraid that Jane might hear him in his weakness. 

For it was indeed weakness, the magnitude of which he’d never felt in his thousand years of life. Frigga’s death was the closest to this he’d known, but the death of a mother was not comparable to the death of a wife. This wound cut far deeper. 

He absently ran his fingertips over Jane’s rune mark, allowing a few tears to fall now that he was alone. 

Loki didn’t know what it felt like to lose a bonded mate. Would it be physically painful when she died? Would his mind dwell on her always? Would there be a glaring emptiness in his chest with her absence? 

The god of mischief had not allowed himself to dwell on these questions, or to consider her death as a real outcome until now. It had always been something he knew, but cast aside. Now it was a tangible truth that he wasn’t ready to face. 

This day, the next, a hundred years, it’s nothing. It’s a heartbeat. You’ll never be ready.

And he wasn’t.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane recovered quickly once the serum took effect. It was almost like the night before hadn’t happened. 

Except that it did, and with it had come clarity at just how dire her situation truly was. 

Jane Foster had approximately two weeks to live, of that Loki was certain. Unless, of course, he found a way to intervene. The helplessness of the previous night had left him. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t watch her die. It was simply unacceptable for him to lose her. 

A memory of his most recent visit to Vanaheim had sparked an idea, and a plan had begun to take shape in his mind. A dangerous plan to be certain, and one that would most likely end in his demise, but if it worked… then perhaps he could save Jane. 

His bride smiled at him over her cup of coffee. It was the wide and joyful smile she reserved only for him, and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet this morning,” she noted thoughtfully. “Is everything alright?”

He caught the slight quiver of her lips, and knew that she was not as joyful as she seemed. He took a sip of his coffee, committing her features to memory. Her hazel eyes and chestnut hair, her high cheekbones and small nose, her wide smile. He wanted to remember her just like this.

“Loki?” she pressed, concern in her tone.

“I am quite alright, my dear,” he lied. “Thank you for asking.”

“I think I’m going to finish up on those cloaking devices today,” she was telling him. “I’m almost done. I’ll come back before dark so you don’t have to worry about me, and –“

He placed his hand over hers, effectively silencing her. “I was thinking we could spend the day together instead,” Loki suggested. “I wish to take you out today. Perhaps we can even eat something other than poptarts.”

Jane laughed. “Okay,” she conceded easily. “Fun today, work tomorrow.”

They spent the day sightseeing in Norway, going around to various landmarks and tourist areas, and generally blending in. They took a boat out on the fjord, and Jane even found an older woman to take a few pictures of them on Jane’s cell phone. 

Afterwards, Loki took her to the Italian restaurant that he had picked up their food from the night before. He discovered that he quite enjoyed lasagna, and Jane was all joy as she dug into her spaghetti. They ate and drank wine until the astrophysicist was slurring her words, and Loki was more than ready for dessert.

They made love in their cabin as the snow fell outside, and when they finally fell asleep, Loki held Jane in his arms, their bodies entwined.

The next day passed much the same. Loki whisked Jane off to a place called Paris, where they saw a massive tower (by Midgardian standards of course), and toured an art museum that claimed to have the world’s greatest treasures inside.

Jane enjoyed herself immensely, and Loki was impressed with the amount of artwork the museum contained. It was a true testament to Midgardians and their culture. 

They spent the night drinking wine and stargazing on the roof of Jane’s lab, while Loki used his magic to warm them. 

On the third day, he took her to Ireland. They spent the day wandering about winding, hilly countryside that was covered in green. They explored abandoned castles, and drank at half a dozen pubs. They had sex in one of the castles, and Loki carved their names into the brick. All in all, it was a normal tourist sort of trip, and Jane seemed happy.

The next day was different. Jane was determined to finish the cloaking devices, and Loki was forced to realize that he was stalling. Each day he spent with Jane was one day less that he had to try and save her. 

He mapped out his plan once again, while she worked in the lab, trying to identify weak points. There were several, and nothing he could do to strengthen them. 

If he got caught he was dead. If he slipped up, he was dead. And if he succeeded, he was dead… but… Jane would live. The odds were not in his favor any way he looked at it, but he had to try.

Jane returned to him later than evening claiming that she’d finished one of the devices, and she would finish the other in the morning. Before she could even finish her sentence, Loki’s lips were on her. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Jane gasped at his sudden affections, and he dipped his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. His magic burned through him, and Jane’s body responded by arching against his. 

His hands roamed over her body, his touch feather-light. His fingers worked over the buttons of her flannel shirt, taking his time and popping them loose one by one. He never broke their kiss, even as his hands pushed aside her shirt to roam over the smooth skin of her stomach and breasts beneath. 

Her body felt like Valahalla, and his magic tingled like electricity in his veins. Jane tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged gently. He could feel himself becoming aroused, and he groaned as he squeezed her breasts. 

A brief chill met his bare skin, and pride swelled up within him as he realized that Jane had removed his clothes with her magic. He broke their kiss, and mumbled beneath his breath, before pressing his lips to her neck. Her clothes disappeared along with his, leaving her chest bare beneath his hands. 

His lips and tongue worked their way down her chest and latched onto her nipple. He licked and sucked, working it to attention beneath his mouth. He then moved to the other as Jane arched into him once again. 

Loki picked her up and smirked when she gasped. Jane wrapped her legs around his waist, her core sitting just above his arousal. 

He growled, his hands tightening their grip against her waist.

The god of mischief could have taken her against the kitchen table, but he chose to carry her to their bedroom instead. He laid her body across the bed, and climbed up between her legs. Loki took a moment simply to feast his eyes on her body before he took her.

She was perfect. Her chestnut hair splayed out behind her on the bed, and her soft skin was lightly kissed with sun. Her body begged for his, and he felt the pull equally strong in his own. She smiled at him, the love and affection he saw nearly crippling his senses. 

Her hands trailed down his chest, and stopped just over his erection. His breath came out in a short hiss, and he dipped his head down in the crook of her neck. 

Loki buried himself inside of her with a groan. Jane arched into him, and he took her slowly, savoring the moment. His magic danced in his veins, like fire that burned, but held no pain.

He lifted his head from her neck, and watched the expressions on her face with interest. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, her slender throat exposed to him. She bit her bottom lip as his movements took on a rhythm, and her hands fisted the sheets at her side.

“Open your eyes, Jane,” he whispered as he moved in and out of her. “Look at me.”

She complied, her hazel eyes fluttering open, and meeting his. He committed them to memory, hoping to remember this moment until the end. He thrust into her harder, those hazel eyes going languid with pleasure. 

Loki felt pleasure building within him. Each forward rock of his hips brought him closer and closer to the edge, his magic burning through him and urging him to lose himself in her. 

“I love you,” Jane whispered as her body molded to his.

His eyes burned, and he blinked rapidly. His breath escaped in a shaky huff. “Sentiment,” he tried to scoff, but there was no bite to his words, only affection. 

He rocked his hips into her, and she moaned, tightening around his length as her pleasure took her over the edge. He followed almost immediately. 

His magic slipped as he emptied himself inside of her. The room around them transformed into the night sky, stars hanging over their heads. Green magic swirled and danced around them, its tendrils tangling between the two lovers. They kissed beneath the illusion of the stars.

They lay together afterwards, sleep overtaking them. Only when he was certain that Jane was asleep, did Loki extricate himself from their embrace. 

He stalked across the room, retrieving a piece of parchment and an ink quill from his space between spaces. With an unsteady hand, he began to write.

My dearest Jane, his letter began.

Words cannot describe my sorrow for leaving you in a state such as this. If I could stay here with you for all eternity, I would. Don’t ever doubt that. The past few days, however, have opened my eyes to the seriousness of your condition. 

I cannot, and will not sit idle and watch you die. I refuse to give up on you so easily. 

I believe that I can save you, but it will most likely cost me everything. That is why I have left without telling you. You would not allow me to make this choice if you knew what I intended to do. 

I do not know if we will see each other again in this life, my Jane. Our fates are for the Norns to decide. If I am unable to return to you, know that I will wait for you in the afterlife. Days, weeks, months, years, millennia. Time does not matter. When we meet again, be it in this life or the next, I will pursue you relentlessly, and once I find you again, I will never let you go. This is my promise to you, Jane. You are my wife, my lover, my legacy, and my only. I will never have another, save you. 

Enjoy your life, my Jane. See the stars, travel the realms, share in traditions with your friends. Do not stop living, but when you look at your stars, think of me, for I will always be with you. 

With all of the love that I possess,   
Loki

He folded the letter up, and went about collecting the items he would need. He grabbed a few cans of food from their pantry, some poptarts, and one of Jane’s cloaking devices from her lab. When he had all that he needed, he returned to their room and wedged the letter beneath her pillow. 

Loki leaned over her, and brushed a lock of her hair from her eyes. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent.

“I love you, Jane Foster,” he whispered into her ear, before pulling away and standing once again. 

He clipped the cloaking device onto his wrist, happy to feel that his magic was not impeded. Loki gave one last longing glace at his bride, and took a shaky breath. Before he could change his mind, he jumped into the void, with the intentions of stealing from Thanos.


	24. Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

Come ride with me through the veins of history. I’ll show you a god falls asleep on the job. And how can we win, when fools can be kings? Don’t waste your time, or time will waste you. No one’s going to take me alive. The time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive.

-Knights of Cydonia  
Muse

Chapter 24: Shift

Earth

Jane held the note Loki had left for her in her hands. Tears stained her cheeks and her hands were shaking as she read his words for the hundredth time.

He was gone. She would never see him again.

Even if he succeeded with whatever he planned to do, and she lived, what sort of life would it be? The emptiness and grief would consume her. She had to find Loki and stop him from doing whatever it was he was planning to do before it was too late.

Jane touched her forefinger to her wrist, right over Loki’s rune mark. Her magic sparked to live and she reached out to him, trying to feel for his thoughts, feelings, or magic. 

She found nothing. Only a vast, endless universe where her magic was the only of its kind. Why couldn’t she feel him?

“Loki,” she called out to him with her thoughts. Silence met her plea, with not even the slightest brush of his magic in her mind. 

She couldn’t reach out to him with her magic, and she couldn’t find his position in the universe. Without feeling his magic, or knowing where he was, she was unable to follow him. He was blocking her out somehow, and she suspected it was purposeful.

Jane was overcome with frustration and worry. “Stubborn asshole,” she muttered to herself as she paced the cabin anxiously. There had be a way to find him. If she couldn’t do it, then who could?

Heimdall. The answer came to her clearly, and the astrophysicist didn’t question what she needed to do. 

She gathered some supplies for her space between spaces. Food, bottled water, several changes of clothing, and few other odds and ends that might prove useful. She didn’t know how long she would be gone in her search for Loki, and she wanted to be as prepared as possible.

Jane jumped, the feel of time and space whirling around her barely fazing her after so much practice. She materialized in Asgard, or what she had thought was Asgard. 

The sky was almost completely blotted out in gray, giving the once golden realm a hazy look. The air itself felt stifling, and she felt the shift in her magic almost immediately, as if the very realm itself was enchanted.

Her magic dulled, to the point she could barely feel it or even conjure it to her palm. A visceral fear, and general sense of wrongness, gnawed at her insides. Her mind screamed at her to jump and leave this realm, for reasons she could not yet understand. 

The urge to jump became suffocating, and Jane imagined the cabin in Norway, willing her magic to take her back there. She felt a spark within her, and her body began to compress in preparation for the jump. Suddenly, her magic fizzled out, and she was left standing on Asgard’s Rainbow Bridge. 

A very real fear ripped its way through her chest as the realization that she was trapped struck home. 

Don’t freak out, Jane mentally scolded herself. She would find Heimdall like she’d intended. He could tell her what was going on, and send her on her way even with her dulled magic. 

She followed the bridge to the Bifrost, where she knew she would find the gatekeeper. When she reached the metal enclosure, she ducked inside. Heimdall’s sword rested in the Bifrost, but there was no sign of him. 

“Heimdall?” she whispered. There was no answer. 

She stepped up to the sword, her mind screaming at her to use it, operate the Bifrost, and get out of there. Jane wrapped her hands around the handle, and immediately knew that using the sword was out of the question. 

It was heavy and unwieldy. She would have to use her magic if she had any hope of moving the blade. 

The thundering of hooves approaching caught her attention, and Jane scrambled for cover, temporarily abandoning her attempt to operate the Bifrost. 

She hid behind several large containers that someone had left behind recently, and pressed her body into the wood, trying to disappear. Voices cut through the Bifrost, several were men’s and one a woman’s, sharp and insistent. 

“Loki!” the woman bellowed, and Jane felt an eerie chill as she recognized who the voice belonged to. She heard the riders dismount, one cursing loudly.

“Loki!” she shouted again. “I’m so glad you’re here! Thanos has taken Asgard. Thor is wounded and needs medical attention, and the people need their prince.”

Jane stayed where she was, but she perked up at the mention of Thanos taking over Asgard, and Thor being wounded. 

“I know you’re here, Loki,” Hela continued. “I could really use your help. Won’t you help me save Thor and Asgard?”

Jane heard the footsteps of several men coming ever closer to her location, followed by the loud clicking of a weapon of some kind. They were going to find her. It was just a matter of time. And what would happen when they did?

Memories of her time of Niflheim in Hela’s castle gave her chills. She had been so close to drinking the poison, so close to losing her life. No telling how the goddess would react if they met again. 

Almost without thought, Jane made a decision. She summoned every ounce of magic available to her, and shifted, taking Loki’s form. As the footsteps rounded the containers, she slipped out, facing the goddess of death in the form of her husband and lover.

“Hela,” she greeted firmly, her voice the velvet tone of Loki’s. “What a surprise to find you here.”

The goddess of death grinned, her smile sickly sweet. A sense of wrongness twisted at Jane’s gut.

“Asgard is not a realm I would think you concerned yourself with,” Jane pried, testing both the woman and the severity of the situation she’d found herself in. 

Hela’s dark eyes pierced hers, and Jane was reminded of the blackness that held not only in her gaze, but in her soul. She felt a shiver creep up her spine.

“The sudden influx of Asgardian dead in Niflheim piqued my interest,” the goddess of death lied smoothly. 

Jane raised a brow, calling her on her bluff. “I don’t take you as one who would be concerned about the death of someone before their time.”

Hela tsked. “I’m wounded you think so little of me, Loki,” she scolded. “I can be kind and caring when I choose to be.”

“I doubt that.”

Hela laughed, the sound causing Jane’s hairs to stand on end, and two creatures with glowing green eyes approached her. They looked dead, but they moved like they were alive, and they stalked her with glee. 

Jane gripped the handle of the dagger she kept on her belt, and readied herself. She could not face Hela with her magic so weak. There would be no hope to defeat her like this. 

Her eyes traveled to Heimdall’s sword in the Bifrost. One of the creatures lunged at her, and Jane attacked. Without the aid of her magic, she resorted to the techniques Loki had taught her several months before. 

She ducked, and slashed, her blade making contact with the creature’s midsection. It screeched, the sound deafening. She slashed again, this time at its face. It fell back. The second creature came at her, and Jane let out a shrill cry as she ran directly for it. Her blade punctured its chest, and she rammed her shoulder into the creature, knocking it down.

She dove for the sword, intending to use every shred of her magic and go anywhere but here. Her palms gripped the hilt, when she felt the points of a dozen blades upon her, circling her entire body. Her neck, her chest, and her back were all surrounded by blades that hovered in mid air. 

Hela approached her, a smirk on her pale face. “Don’t even think about it,” she warned. “You’re coming with me.”

“Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanos’ Sanctuary

Loki approached the Mad Titan’s sanctuary with caution. He had cloaked himself with invisibility, and Jane’s device to hide his magic signature. He crept across the rock-strewn wasteland with silent footsteps. 

It was silent, and the silence unnerved him. His heart thudded rapidly against his chest, and his breathing was erratic as he approached Thanos’ throne.

Only to find it empty. Loki swept his eyes around the area looking for any sign of life. There was none. All was still, and the air itself seemed stale. Thanos had not been here for some time.

The god of mischief took a deep breath to steady himself. Thanos wasn’t here, that much was certain, but he had to be somewhere. He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of the Tesseract when he had once wielded it. The power, the soft thrum of energy that surrounded its core, and the heat that burned through his chest. His pulse rose with excitement as he felt the vestiges of its power here beside him.

He jumped into the unknown, following only the trail of energy that the Tesseract had left behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Jane was led over the Rainbow Bridge in cuffs. They didn’t restrict what little bit of magic she could call on, proof that the realm was indeed enchanted and it was not merely her imagination. Hela seemed unconcerned with her abilities, and even in the guise of Loki, the goddess of death was brave enough to turn her back as she led Jane over the Bridge. The undead soldiers she’d killed had been brought back to life, and stood guard behind her, their weapons at Jane’s back. 

It felt a bit like she was being led to the gallows. Every nerve ending screamed at the astrophysicist to run, but how would she get away from Hela without full use of her magic? And even if she managed such a feat, who was to say that the goddess of death wouldn’t follow her and see to it that she died painfully anyways? For all intensive purposes, she was trapped.

A flash of silver on the Bridge caught her eye, and Jane’s heart broke as she realized it was Mjolnir. “Thor,” she muttered softly, tears stinging her eyes. She had little time to dwell on his fate, however, as Asgard came into view.

 

Hundreds of dead warriors filled the city before her, stretching endlessly as far as the eye could see, their wounds rotten and their blood coloring the streets beneath them. She saw the creatures that had attacked New York, crawling about on the ground, and claiming the sky. No Asgardians were anywhere to be seen. It looked like a complete occupation of the realm.

Asgard was a graveyard. She was led through the destruction. Hela stepped over dead bodies with ease, and Jane was forced to follow suit. She tried not to vomit, but the stench of the dead permeated her nostrils and stayed with her long after they walked over the last body. Finally, they reached the palace, where the golden doors opened of their own accord for them.

“I want to see Thor,” Jane demanded, the memory of the abandoned hammer still fresh on her mind. “You said he was injured. I need to know he’s alright.”

Hela shot her a glare that could have killed her where she stood. The goddess of death curled her lips up in a sneer, a spark of humor igniting in her dark eyes. “Very well then,” she purred, her voice low and dangerous. “That can be arranged.”

She slapped her palm against Jane’s forehead, and images of Thor invaded her mind. He was beaten and bloodied, but he shouted and cursed, his bright blue eyes filled with anger. He was bowed, but not broken. If the images weren’t fabricated, Thor was indeed alive.

“That will suffice for now,” Hela laughed as she removed her palm from Jane’s forehead. “You’ll see him in person soon enough, but first I have someone who’s dying to see you.”

The astrophysicist was led to the throne room, where a large purple creature dressed in golden armor sat, his lips drawn up into a tight line. She recognized him immediately from Loki’s memories. It was Thanos.

Jane stood at the foot of the throne and glared up at him, making no attempt to hide her hatred. 

“Loki, son of no one,” Thanos greeted as he leaned forward on the throne, his eyes piercing through her. “Kneel.”

Jane stayed standing, her hatred filled glare a challenge to the Mad Titan. Hela kicked the back of her knees, forcing her to the ground. The goddess of death grabbed a handful of her raven hair and forced Jane’s head backwards. The astrophysicist gritted her teeth in pain.

“You will kneel when told,” Hela hissed. “Or you will be made to kneel.”

Thanos stood and descended from the throne, his mass filling her entire field of vision. He stooped down to her level, and met her eyes with his own. She could see the wheels in his head turning as he observed her carefully.

In an act of defiance, Jane bared her teeth to him. “Go fuck yourself,” she snorted. His brows furrowed and he stepped away from her.

“This is not Loki,” Thanos declared, his gaze moving to Hela. “The eyes are wrong, and this one has a backbone.” He chuckled, before his attention came to rest on her once again. His lips curled up in amusement. “Who are you, little shifter?” he asked, his voice softening. “And why do you take the form of a cowardly prince?”

Jane said nothing, and ever so slowly, Thanos’ smile dropped. “Prepare a quarters under guard for the shifter,” he commanded one of his servants. “I may have use of this one yet.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor hunched over the drawings they had scratched into the floor of the cell. They had purposely made them seem erratic, and they were coded in a way that only he, Sif, and Volstagg could read. 

Sif pursed her lips together as she scratched the tunnel beneath the city into existence. It looked like nothing more than a line over five other lines. 

“Here,” she pointed to the mark. “If we can get out of this cell we can take the tunnel to the pub. Once we’re there, we can get Asgard to safety and plan an attack.” She looked to him earnestly. “Do you truly think we can do this?”

“I don’t know,” Thor answered honestly. “But we have to try.”

Sif nodded. “Whatever happens, I am with you,” she vowed. “I will follow you into battle, and if necessary, I will follow you into Valhalla.”

“Asgard is grateful for your bravery.”

“I do not do this for Asgard,” Sif admitted boldly. “I do this for you.”

Thor froze, the meaning of her words sinking in. “You fight for me?” he asked skeptically.

Sif gave him a small smile. “I always have. You’ve just been to blind to notice.”

Thor tentatively reached forward and took her hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers. “I will be blind no more,” he promised. “You fight for me, and I fight for you. We will win this together.”

“Together,” Sif echoed in the lonely darkness of the dungeons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“It’s not him,” Thanos defended, crossing his arms over his chest. “I spent a significant amount of time with him. I know him like you don’t. This one has brown eyes when they should be green, and he has not dared to speak to me like that, even before the Tesseract.”

“Perhaps time has altered your memory,” Hela snapped, her dark eyes narrowing to slits. “It is him. I feel his magic. I know his magic. Even if another were impersonating him, their magic would be slightly different. It is most assuredly him.”

The Mad Titan shook his head. “I disagree. The magic must be wrong.”

Hela stormed towards him. She didn’t stop until her body was pressed against his, and her face was less than an inch from his nose. “Do you question my abilities?” she snarled. “The magic is not wrong. It cannot be. No two beings can have the exact same magic signature. It is not possible. Even those bonded in blood will have slight differences.” 

She prodded his chest with her forefinger. “It is Loki,” she seethed. “And you would be wise to kill him before he kills you. I will do it myself if you’ve grown too soft.”

Only the slightest tic of Thanos’ jaw revealed his anger. “I am more than capable of disposing of the shifter if need be,” he responded coldly. “His magic is muffled here thanks to your sorcery. There is no way the shifter could … Gamora,” he greeted, a slight smile settling over his face at the sight of his daughter. Hela turned to her and glared.

“Father,” Gamora nodded, ignoring the goddess of death. “I wish to take a ride this afternoon, and wanted to inform you before I left.” Her eyes traveled to Hela, and her nose crinkled in disgust. “I grow tired of watching the people of Asgard rounded up like cattle.”

She turned to leave before Hela could respond, but took no more than two steps.

“Gamora,” Thanos stopped her. “Since you grow tired of our agenda, I have a job that you may find more palpable.” She turned to face him, a brow raised in curiosity. “I need you to gather information on our new guest. I want to know who the shifter is, and why he impersonates Asgard’s dark prince. Befriend him if you need to, but don’t let your guard down, my daughter.”

She nodded and left without another word.

“Mark my words,” Hela hissed. “Your inability to kill Loki will be your undoing.”

“It’s not Loki,” Thanos mumbled. “But I intend to find out who this shifter is all the same.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane took a few deep breaths as she observed her reflection in the mirror of Asgard’s guest room, though guest room was definitely stretching it. With the guards stationed outside, the windows barred, and her magic dampened, it was certainly more like a prison. 

She looked and felt tired, even after shifting back to her true form. Her magic still flowed through her veins, but it was dampened here, and keeping Loki’s form for a long period of time had been somewhat of a struggle. Part of her worried about her body’s ability to heal from the Kree DNA inside of her while keeping his form. The other part frankly didn’t care. 

She summoned her magic and shifted, taking Loki’s form once again in a dazzling show of green light. 

She looked so much like him it was frightening. Every detail of his face, his clothing, and his physique were exactly as she remembered it. The only thing she couldn’t change were the eyes, forever dark when they should have been green. 

A tear slid down her cheek as she heard a key turn in the door of her room. She turned in time to see a woman with green skin and dark hair that faded to an unnatural red enter her quarters. She wore leather, and looked nothing like the rest of Asgard’s occupying force. Jane gave her a curious glance as she shut the door behind her.

“I’m Gamora,” the green skinned woman greeted softly. “Who are you?”

“Prince Loki of Asgard,” Jane lied, trying to channel some of her lover’s sarcasm. “I thought that would have been apparent by now.”

Gamora frowned, but recovered nearly immediately. “Look,” she began slowly. “I don’t care if you’re really Loki of Asgard or not. It doesn’t matter to me who you are. I just wanted to let you know that Thanos thinks you’re not really who you say you are, but Hela does. So if you’re going for confusion and division among them, you’re doing a good job.” A smile broke across her face, and her eyes danced with satisfaction. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hela that angry with him.”

Jane said nothing, and Gamora shook her head in frustration. She turned to leave, aware she was getting nowhere with the astrophysicist, but stopped just at the door.

“Just a tip from me to you. Thanos is very interested in you,” the green skinned girl admitted. “He wants to know who you are, and why you’re pretending to be Loki. Keep his interest, and you’ll stay alive.” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Steve steeled himself as he words spilled out. “She’s gone, and it’s my fault.”

Clint blinked twice, and his hands traveled to his side where the bandage was still wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“I killed her,” Steve admitted, tears winding down his cheeks. “Hydra took her and turned her into a weapon, and I had to kill her.”

Pain contorted the archer’s face, followed by rage. He lunged forward, swinging his fists.

Steve didn’t try to stop him. 

Clint slammed him into the wall and brought his fist down on the captain’s face. Pain shot through the bone and flesh, but he made no move to defend himself. 

The archer struck him over and over again, until his rage gave out. Spent, he collapsed against Steve’s chest and wept. The captain wiped the blood from his face with the back of his palm and placed one reassuring hand on the other man’s back. Tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping onto his t-shirt, as they cried together for the woman who had meant so much to both of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Several days passed, and Jane watched and waited, listening to any news that came her way, and looking for any way in which she could escape her prison. Thor was alive. She’d heard that from several servants, along with Odin and Heimdall. Hela was rounding up Asgard’s remaining citizens for some sort of ceremony, and Thanos was simply holding the realm for the time being.

Well, that was the gossip around the palace anyway.

Interestingly enough, Gamora had not lied when she said Thanos was interested in her. The Mad Titan had insisted on her presence when he dined, and had given her tasks similar to that of a personal servant. He would watch her carefully as she was tasked with cleaning his quarters, helping Gamora with cooking, or polishing his armor. He kept her busy, and he simply studied her in a way that was more than a little bit unnerving.

While Thanos watched her, Jane watched Gamora. The green skinned woman had been delivering her food every evening, and she was unsure of her loyalties. The astrophysicist noted with interest that she often snuck off in the afternoons when Thanos was out checking on the state of the realm. She would always return half an hour before the Mad Titan did, with mud on her boots and a lie on her tongue to any who asked where she had been. 

If she was loyal to Thanos and Hela, she was far more jumpy than she had any right to be.

Jane never let on she was watching her, she just observed, and took mental notes for later use. It was on the third day, that Jane decided to let Gamora see her. It was a test to see if the green skinned woman could be trusted, or if she was merely a follower of the Mad Titan.

When Gamora came to deliver her evening meal, Jane was herself. The green skinned woman’s eyes widened in surprise, and she shut the door quickly behind her. 

“Who are you?” she asked immediately as she sat the tray of food down on the nearest piece of furniture. “Is this your real form?”

Jane smirked and circled around her, giving the impression that she meant to toy with her. “Perhaps it is, and perhaps it is not,” she evaded. “If you want my true name, you must trade me a secret of your own. Where do you go every afternoon when Thanos is gone?”

To her credit, Gamora recovered from her shock rather quickly. She shook her head. “I have chores that need to be done, and my whereabouts are no business of yours.”

“Then my true name is no business of yours,” Jane countered, giving her a wicked smirk that Loki would have been proud of. “Thank you for the food. You may leave now.”

The green skinned woman looked as though she wanted to argue, but said nothing, leaving Jane alone once again.

And now she only needed to wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gamora snuck out of the palace’s kitchens the next day, noting that the shifter’s eyes were on her. She didn’t know who their guest was, or why the being chose to impersonate a prince of Asgard. She wasn’t even certain if the shifter was a man or a woman, but it was cunning, and that worried her. 

Thanos still didn’t know, which gave her hope. Perhaps the shifter was playing games with her, but she didn’t believe the being harbored ill intentions. Thanos would have surely known by now if it did. 

She slipped through the castle undisturbed, her steps silent. She made her way to her temporary quarters, and crept inside. The room she occupied had once belonged to Prince Thor. Everything was decorated in red and silver, from the comforter on the bed, to the curtains, and all the way down to the tiny monogrammed letters in the bathroom. All red and silver.

Gamora tossed aside a few of the red pillows that decorated the bed and reached behind the headboard. When she felt the cool metal against her palm, she pulled the device out from behind the bed.

It was bulky, but not impossible to carry thanks to Hela’s magic. Swiping it from the goddess of death’s quarters had been no easy task, but luckily she had been far to busy making Asgard bend to her will to notice that it was gone.

Gamora carried the device through the palace, avoiding well-traveled hallways and stairwells. She made her way to the stables, which were quiet, and took one of the horses. 

The ride to the mountain pass was fairly short, and when she arrived she dismounted, her boots sinking in the mud. Rocks jutted out of the ground only a few feet from her, and she found the formation she was looking for. Beneath a triangle shaped outcropping was the supplies she had gathered for the Asgardian prisoners. Food, drinkable water, a few weapons, and other odd items the gatekeeper had requested were all accounted for.

Gamora worked the metal device between the rocks, so that it could not been except by those who wished to find it. She also added in a knife and some canned food items she had found as well. 

She mounted her horse once again, keeping track of the days in her head as she rode back to the palace. A week from today and things would change. She didn’t know what form that change would take, but the gatekeeper had predicted things she could have never dreamed of, including that day. So far he hadn’t been wrong on anything. 

She shivered as her horse galloped through the remains of Asgard. One week and her entire life would change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane focused on his throat as Thanos chewed and swallowed the pheasant. It would be so easy to drive a dagger in the meat of his neck if her magic wasn’t dampened. She flexed her fingers, feeling it come to life in her veins. The knife in her belt twitched in anticipation before going still.

She could have possibly tried, but she wasn’t strong enough to kill him with such constraints on her abilities. She could wound him, but he would most likely snap her neck before she could make the final blow. It wouldn’t do to get herself killed unless she could take Thanos with her. She would bide her time and wait. Eventually the Mad Titan would slip up and make himself vulnerable to her, and when he did, she would not hesitate to kill him.

Gamora sat at the table next to Thanos, her eyes on Jane. The two of them had come to a stalemate over the last few days, neither willing to take a chance trusting the other. To her credit, the green skinned woman had said nothing to Thanos about Jane’s female form or her accusations, which drove Jane to believe that she was indeed disloyal to her father’s cause.

She ate, watching the two of them, until the shattering of glass caught her attention. She looked up to see a very angry Hela standing at the foot of the table. 

“You’re letting him eat at our table?” the goddess of death hissed. “As though he is a friend.”

She clenched her fists together, and the glassware went flying across the great hall and crashed into the walls. Glass shattered and rained down onto the floor. She flipped the table over entirely, the edge barely missing Jane as it crashed into the floor. The astrophysicist reached for her dagger, but Hela was already on her.

The goddess of death gripped Jane around the throat, digging her fingers into her carotid artery. Hela conjured a knife at her throat, and let the edge cut into the flesh just enough to spill blood. Her nose flared in anger, and her dark eyes were wild and dangerous. She bared her teeth, and Jane could feel the hatred that coursed through her very bones.

The astrophysicist took in one shallow breath after another. She reached for her dagger once again, but her hands were shaking badly. 

“Hela,” Thanos spoke sternly as he placed a hand on her forearm. “Let the shifter go.”

“He’s no shifter,” she snarled.

“Then all the more reason to let him go,” Thanos reasoned. “All of Asgard will be assembled tomorrow. Don’t you think it would be a show of good faith to let them see their princes alive and well? After all, you were the one who wanted their respect to rule as a true queen.”

Hela flinched, and then released her. Jane stumbled, nearly losing her balance, and gasped for air. She could feel blood dripping down her neck and onto the metal of Loki’s armor. 

“Tend to the shifter,” the Mad Titan commanded his daughter before turning to Hela. “Come, my love. I know just what you need.”

Jane caught the roll of Gamora’s eyes before she was led back to her quarters. Once inside, the green skinned woman retrieved a few wound care items from the bathroom while Jane at on the bed and shifted back into her true form so that she could heal herself.

“So you’re really a woman,” Gamora said softly as she sat down beside her, and began tending to wound as Jane healed it. The green skinned woman watched in fascination as it slowly closed, seemingly unaware that Jane hadn’t answered her. 

“You hate her,” Jane finally responded, catching the other woman by surprise. “I hate her too.”

“Well I suppose we have something in common then,” Gamora smirked. She finished up cleaning the now almost healed wound, and stood up to examine her work, giving Jane a small smile.

They said nothing else, but it was a start. As Gamora left, Jane couldn’t help but remember the old saying she’d heard many times during her life.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chains around Thor’s wrists dug into his skin, leaving raw flesh behind as he was dragged outside to whatever fresh hell awaited him. 

After so much time in Asgard’s dungeons, even the pale gray sky outdoors blinded him. He blinked twice and was nearly thrown off his feet as the Chitauri warriors jerked on the chains that secured him. The smell of blood and flesh filled his nostrils, and he struggled not to vomit.

He was led to the center of Asgard, among the homes and businesses that resided there to the square that was often used for celebrations. He saw people gathered in the square, most of whom he recognized from a lifetime as the prince of Asgard. They were huddled close, with armed guards surrounding them on all sides. It was not the entirety of Asgard’s citizens, and Thor found himself hoping that the others had escaped. The alternative was too tragic to think of.

The area had been destroyed and rebuilt to suit the purposes of his captors. A metal tie out had been placed in the center of the square, similar to what Thor had often used to secure his horses. He was led to the tie out. His arms were positioned behind his back, and he was shackled to its base unceremoniously. 

Before he had a chance to even observe the crowd, he saw Loki led forward by the Chitauri, also in chains. His brother seemed paler than usual, and glanced about wide-eyed, but he was alive and appeared to be mostly unharmed.

The god of mischief was led over to the tie out, and chained next to Thor in the same fashion. The two brothers looked to each other, both their gazes filled with sadness and regret. 

“I am sorry, brother,” Thor spoke first. “I tried to protect you, but they broke through the magic and knew where to find you. I hope that you can forgive me.”

Loki glanced at him like he had spouted nonsense, his brow raised questionably. “There is nothing to forgive.”

“Jane,” Thor dared to ask. “Is she?”

“She is fine,” Loki snapped. “Do not worry for her. Worry for yourself.” His brother appraised him carefully, his lips tight and slight tic in his jaw. “They have been cruel to you.” It was not a question.

“Aye,” the thunder god said softly. “It has been difficult. I am glad to see you, brother, though I wish it were under different circumstances.”

“Aye,” Loki replied. “And I as well, brother.”

Thor looked over his younger brother curiously. Something was different, though he couldn’t put his finger on it. Loki looked away from him, his eyes firmly planted on the ground. 

A commotion around them caught Thor’s attention, and he was ripped from from his assessment of Loki.

A cloaked figure was dragged through the square by several Chitauri, and made to kneel in front of Hela, who was dressed in her battle gear and the headdress Thor had seen her in when he first arrived on Asgard. One of the Chitauri removed the hood of the cloak, and the thunder god felt his heart stop as he realized the hooded figure was his father. 

Odin looked even older than he had the last time Thor spoke with him. His eyes were sunken in, and his skin was weathered and wrinkled. His hands were merely bone with a tight covering of flesh and they shook as they supported his weight on the dirt. He chuckled, his mind seeming to have left him some time ago, and he grinned at no one in particular as he kneaded the dirt with his hands. He was not cuffed as Thor and Loki were, and the thunder god screamed at him to run.

He received a sharp blow over the head for his outburst, and he watched as his father smiled and laughed lightly at the feel of dirt between his fingers, seemingly unconcerned with the scene around him.

“Here is your king, Asgard!” Hela shouted to the gathered crowd, her arms outstretched in victory. “Odin, the Allfather. Once a proud man, and now a blubbering fool. I have broken him, and taken all that makes him worthy to lead you. Allow me to alleviate you of such a poor excuse for a king.”

The goddess of death withdrew a dagger and placed it at Odin’s throat. He looked at her with confusion, but made no move to get away or protect himself. 

Thor fought against his restraints, with no luck, while Loki watched wide-eyed in horror.

Hela drug the blade across Odin’s neck, and the king’s eyes went wide with fear as soon as the steel bit into flesh. Blood poured down his throat, staining his cloak.

Thor let out a strangled cry and lunged forward, tears already falling hot and sticky on his cheeks. “Father!” he shouted as his voice broke. 

Odin closed his eyes, and his body slipped to the ground, coming to rest at Hela’s boots. The tears came fast, blinding the thunder god as he looked upon his father.

“Thor,” he heard Loki say gently next to him. He turned to look at his brother, who was pale and shaking. Tears shined unshed in his dark eyes, and recognized pity and compassion in his gaze. “I am so sorry.”

If the words or his brother’s actions struck him as strange, Thor immediately forgot. Grief washed over him at the death of his father, along with more tears he failed to stop. The thunder god leaned towards Loki, surprised when his brother met him halfway. He buried his face in Loki’s shoulder, and together they sobbed for the man who had raised them. 

He heard her footsteps as Hela moved towards them, and felt her hands snake through his hair. She pulled him away from Loki by his golden locks, and forced him to look towards the gathered crowd.

They were afraid and angry, their faces seeming to mirror his own. Thor felt helpless and drained both physically and mentally. 

“Your princes!” Hela shouted to the crowd as she brandished her dagger yet again. 

Thor expected her to place the dagger at his throat and end him then and there, but she didn’t. Hela took the blade to his hair instead, cutting his golden mane off almost at the scalp. Thor roared in anger, but the goddess of death merely laughed as she threw his hair to the ground. 

She turned her attention to Loki next, gripping his raven curls between her fingers and shearing him as well. She pushed him into Thor and threw his dark hair next to the thunder god’s golden locks.

“Your king is dead, and your princes have been disgraced and stripped of their titles!” she declared with glee. “By your own law, I am now the rightful ruler of Asgard. I am your queen!”

The people of Asgard spoke in hushed tones, and the crowd began to simmer with anger. The Chitauri and the undead warriors took aim at the people with their weapons. Some backed down, while others seemed to be even more enraged.

A few took to throwing rocks at their captors, shouting and cursing. One or two even went so far as to lay hands on the Chitauri, pushing them back.

Hela stood before them, her face clouding over with rage at their show of disrespect. She gave a hand signal, and Thor let out a strangled cry as the Chitauri shot down all the Asgardians who openly resisted them. The fell in a spray of blood and steel, the other Asgardians backing away from their captors in fear.

“Bow to your queen,” Hela demanded, and the weapons of her mercenaries were once again turned on the people.

One by one they bent the knee, all the fight drained out of them. Thor watched them bow and scrape, their faces full of fear and disappointment. 

He had failed them as their prince. He had failed them all.

He glanced at Loki who was glaring at Hela with a silent defiance. His brother was bent, but not broken, which was better than the thunder god believed himself to be. His eyes traveled to Odin who lay dead on the ground only feet away from him, blood pooled beneath his frail body. He had died with no dignity, and Hela had not even allowed him his mind at the end.

Tears filled his eyes once again, a few falling without his permission. “I’m sorry father,” he whispered his voice coming out in a quiet sob. “I failed you. I failed Asgard.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Tell me, little shifter,” Thanos tried again. “What is your true name? I cannot call you Loki, and I wish to have a proper name for you.”

Jane said nothing as she sat his food down in front of him. He watched her expectantly, his neutral expression turning downwards into a frown. “You cannot keep your secrets from me forever, little shifter,” he warned. “My patience has been great thus far, but each day you refuse to answer me, that patience wanes. It will eventually run out, and when it does I will use other methods to obtain your identity. You do not want that, shifter, trust me.”

Jane rolled her eyes and met his with the kind of bravery only a limited lifespan could provide. She threw caution to the wind, no longer caring if she angered him. “You won’t,” she said matter of factly. “If you really cared who I was, you would have tortured me already. You haven’t, because you like the challenge, and it gives you something to do.”

Thanos blinked and stared at her for some time, as if he were confused. Finally, a grin stretched across his face, and he let out a boisterous laugh that shook the dinnerware on the table. 

“You are perceptive, little shifter,” he laughed. “And I admire your tenacity. Perhaps I will keep you, even after we find the real Loki.”

A Chitauri guard approached the Mad Titan and spoke in a language that Jane didn’t understand. Thanos stood from the table, and offered her an apologetic look. “I’ll be back in a few hours,” he promised. “Forget your kitchen duty today, and go feed the horses instead. You’ve earned some time outdoors.”

He left her to follow the Chitauri, and Jane took full advantage of his absence. She went outside as he had suggested, the day overcast, but not unpleasant. She needed to find Loki. She needed to get help for Asgard, and she needed to free Thor. The Bifrost was a long walk from the palace, and she would have to take another form if she hoped to make it there. And if she did make it to the Bifrost, could she operate it on her own? Would her magic be enough? And what of Thor and the rest of Asgard if she left to find Loki and get help? What would become of them in her absence?

Jane let out a frustrated grunt. The lives of everyone she cared about hung in the balance, and her magic was dampened and the remainder of her life disturbingly short. If she only had more time, or if she was fully in control of her magic… things would be different, she knew it. For now, she was barely more than a mere mortal, and what could a mortal do but stand by and watch as gods fought for power? She had to find a way to turn the tide of both her situation, and this war on Asgard.

She walked toward the stables, intending to feed the horses as she gave thought to her situation, when she saw a recognizable figure outside the courtyard. 

Heimdall was locked in the stocks, the blood on his clothes and swollen face suggesting that he had been beaten. A Chitauri guard stood beside him, keeping watch on the broken gatekeeper. Jane reached for the dagger she kept on her belt, and gripped the handle tightly. She approached the Chitauri with a grin on her face.

“Hey,” she greeted as she drew her knife on it. The Chitauri reached for its weapon, but Jane had already sliced the dagger across its throat. 

Black blood spilled out on the ground and the creature gurgled in surprise. Jane stabbed her dagger between its eyes, and it fell at her feet, splattering its blood over Loki’s boots. She kicked the Chitauri away from her, and turned her attention back to Heimdall.

She ran to him without thought, and fell to her knees next to his still form. His eyes were closed, and Jane touched her fingertips to his swollen cheekbone and frowned. “Heimdall,” she tried uncertainly.

His eyes flickered open, only one of which she could actually see with all of the swelling, and he focused on her, his gaze unsteady at first. “Jane Foster,” he mused. “I would say it is a surprise to meet you here, but I foresaw your presence at this very moment some time ago.”

“How did you…” Jane began slowly, before rolling her eyes. “Never mind, you know things. I forget sometimes.”

The astrophysicist let her eyes fall on the lock that held the stocks in place. She would have to shift back, but she could break it. If she broke it, perhaps Heimdall could help her find Loki.

She shifted, taking her true form, and focused all of her magic on the lock. It rattled beneath her concentration, and finally clicked open. Jane released the lock, and removed the top portion of the stocks, setting him free. Heimdall rose to a standing position, his height towering over her.

“Thank you, Jane Foster.” The rumble of his deep voice could be felt in her chest. He smiled at her, the swelling of his face making the smile lopsided. She could only see one of his golden eyes, but it pierced through her, making her feel naked before him.

“Have you seen Loki?” she asked. She was fearful of his answer, but she had to know. 

Heimdall’s eyes softened into what she assumed was pity. “I suppose congratulations are in order, my princess,” he hummed. “But I have not seen your husband,” he admitted softly. “He disappeared from your cabin on Midgard, and I have been unable to track him.” He placed a palm gently on her shoulder. “Rest assured he still lives. A prince’s death would not escape my notice, even if he wishes not to be found, this I promise you.”

Jane sucked in a sharp breath, holding back tears. “I’m afraid, Heimdall,” she admitted. “I’m afraid for Loki, I’m afraid for Thor, and I’m afraid for Asgard. What can we do?”

Heimdall frowned. “We are outnumbered, and our warriors are weak or imprisoned. It will not be an easy fight to regain Asgard.”

“What of the other realms?” Jane asked. “Can we call on them to help Asgard?”

Heimdall gripped his chin between his thumb and forefinger in thought. “It is possible, though it will be difficult to bring them all together. They are not all friends to Asgard.”

“But they are all friends, allies, or at least acquaintances to me,” Jane reasoned, the wheels in her head turning with the beginnings of an idea. “Perhaps they will fight alongside me if I ask them to.”

“Jane Foster of Midgard calls for the aid of Yggdrasil, and the realms answer her plea,” Heimdall rumbled, a flash of amusement in his golden eyes. “It would certainly be a sight.”

“Can you send me?” Jane asked in earnest. “I will go to them and ask for their help.”

“It is not your destiny to leave,” the gatekeeper told her bluntly. “I have seen the future, and your place is here at this time. I will flee to the mountains with my people. I will send another in your stead, and he will call the realms together with your plea. I will only be able to open the Bifrost once, so we must move carefully and make every action count.”

Jane sucked in a sharp breath. “I’m supposed to be here?” she questioned. “You’ve seen the future, Heimdall. Tell me, what can I do? How can I help save Asgard?”

The gatekeeper gave her a sharp grin, his swollen face seeming almost normal with the action. “I cannot sway your destiny, but you will know what to do when the time comes. Trust your instincts, and don’t be afraid.”

“If you find Loki,” Jane said softly, a stray tear escaping from the corner of her eye. “Please keep him safe, and don’t let him do anything stupid.”

“I can’t control him, but I will certainly try to talk some sense into him,” Heimdall promised. He squeezed her shoulder softly. “May your years be long, Jane Foster. May the Norms smile down on you, and when our lives are over, may we meet again in Valhalla.”

“You as well, Heimdall,” Jane responded thickly. “Good luck.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor was both proud of his brother and afraid for him. Word had spread quickly, even in the dungeons. Heimdall was gone. Loki had set him free. What had started as whispers, became chants, the warriors of Asgard finding hope in the bold actions of their prince. The only sound that overpowered those chants were the angry screams of Hela. 

Her shrieks filled the palace, and her rage was unparalleled. There would be hell to pay, and blood would be spilled as retribution, but there was also hope and a chance for freedom. If Heimdall was free, perhaps Asgard could be saved.

Then came the retribution he had feared. Thor was chained and made to watch along with the rest of Asgard as Loki was bound by hands and feet between the same two poles where Thanos had flayed him only a week before. 

The god of mischief was dressed in only his black leather pants, his upper body exposed, and his skin pale against the sunlight. Hela approached him with the whip, its dozen tails with metal shards gleaming in the light. 

She didn’t ask Thanos to flay him as she had with Thor, and he sensed it was much more personal this time. Hela lit into Loki with a rage that bordered on madness. She flung the whip forward, burying the metal shards in Loki’s back before ripping them out, and removing the skin with it. 

Loki screamed, his back a mess of tangled, bloody flesh. 

Hela flayed him again. Loki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the whip removed more of his flesh, but even with his preparation, he still cried out.

The goddess of death flayed him over and over, until Loki was all but unrecognizable. He shook violently as blood poured down his back and caked over his pale skin and what remained of his raven hair.

Thor didn’t realize he was sobbing until he couldn’t see for the tears. He ground his teeth together in anger, and cursed Hela and Thanos both for their cruelty. 

A chant rose up through the air, starting softly, but quickly taking off and becoming louder and more insistent.

Loki, they shouted. Loki. Loki. Loki. The Chitauri and undead warriors began to lose their control of the crowd.

Over and over the Asgardians shouted his name, and Thor found himself joining in. The crescendo of the crowd fueling his anger.

“Loki!” he roared. “Loki! Loki!”

“Spare the princes, kill the rest!” Hela shrieked, her calm façade melting away into madness. The Chitauri and undead soldiers raised their weapons to the crowd, and attacked.

Thor cried out, but it happened too fast to stop. The Chitauri and the undead soldiers killed men, women, and children alike, sparing none in their master’s anger. The ground was stained with Asgardian blood, and Thor watched on in horror as his people fell before their captors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jane lay facedown on the bed in her chambers, lacking the strength to even take Loki’s form. Gamora tended to her wounds, and the astrophysicist tried to focus her magic on the monumental task of healing. 

She hurt everywhere, and the nerve endings in her back were on fire. Her eyes were shut tightly as she tried to simply breathe. 

Gamora worked her hands over Jane’s bare back, cleaning the wounds, applying salve, and bandaging them. Every touch was painful, and Jane whimpered beneath her hands.

“You’re not healing,” Gamora told her simply. “You’re wounds are just as bad as they were when I put the first bandage on. 

Jane felt a wetness beneath her nose, and wiped at it with the back of her palm. It came away stained with blood.

“What’s wrong with you?” Gamora asked, her tone gruff but not unfriendly.

Jane groaned. “Dying. No big deal.”

She felt the green skinned girls’ fingers halt at her confession. There was a silent pause, followed by an exhalation so soft, she almost didn’t hear it. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

An awkward silence fell over them, until Gamora finally spoke. “I didn’t know if I could trust you until you freed Heimdall,” she admitted. “We’re on the same team.”

“Are we?” Jane countered, laying her head to the side so that she could see the other woman. “Thanos is your father. Why would you betray him?”

Gamora applied salve to another wound on her back, and pursed her lips. “What he’s doing isn’t right,” she answered. “I want to get the gauntlet away from him and destroy it. I’ve been trying to for some time now, but he never lets it out of his sight.”

“Does he have any weaknesses?” Jane pried. 

She caught the immediate pause, and the brief flicker of fear that passed through Gamora’s eyes. “No,” she responded. “He doesn’t.”

Jane thought about pressing her further, but the green skinned woman’s body language became aloof and untrusting. She would not gain any useful information on how to kill Thanos from her, at least not right now.

“Heimdall told me that in a week they would fall,” Gamora told her, her voice barely over a whisper. “That we need to be ready. Hela’s decided to raze Asgard, now that the people are pushing back. It can’t last much longer. Something has to break, and when it does, I intend to release Thor and others from the dungeon and give them a fighting chance.”

She finished bandaging Jane’s back and helped her sit upright on the bed. Everything still hurt, but the salve was cool against her raw wounds. 

“Keep watch,” Jane told her. “And if you can, let me know what’s happening. I’ll be ready when the time comes.”

Gamora nodded as she put the first aid items away, and Jane felt some strength return to her. She might not live much longer, but she intended on living long enough to make a difference.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

They spread her ashes under the oak tree by the lake. Clint told him they had sat there together a few times, and even made love once beneath the branches of the tree. It was a private moment for the archer, and Steve was grateful he had been asked to stay.

The morning was chilly, and a soft dew had gathered on the grass, leaving droplets of water on his boots. The two Avengers stood beneath the tree, their tear stained faces red and puffy. 

“I loved her,” Clint croaked. “I never told her. I was going to, but I didn’t, and now I wish I had.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve told him, feeling numb. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

Clint ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked much older today than he normally did, his grief aging him faster than time. “I know,” he admitted softly. “We’ve seen firsthand what Hydra can do. Her death is on them, not you. You just… you did what you had to.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I think if it were easy, it would mean that we didn’t love her,” Clint reasoned. “She always spoke highly of you, and I’m certain she would have done the same thing if she was in your position.”

Steve sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He almost didn’t hear the footsteps approaching until they were standing at either side of him.

“How did you find me?” he asked, not caring which one of them answered.

“Does it matter?” Darcy asked. “We’re here for you now.”

She wrapped an arm around his right shoulder, and Bucky wrapped an arm around his left. Together they supported him. 

Steve felt a stray tear spill from the corner of his eye, and he tried his best to smile. “Thank you guys for being here.”

Bucky tightened his grip on Steve’s shoulder, and returned his smile. “There’s nowhere else we would rather be.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Loki knew something was wrong the moment he materialized on Asgard. The air itself was stifling, and his magic seemed dull and inactive. The sky was rolling with dark clouds that seemed to blot out the sunlight, and the sharp, metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils. 

The whinny of a horse caught his attention, and he turned to find a speckled mare saddled and tied to a post, along with a note that had been tacked to the wood. The horse pawed at the ground and flicked her tail in impatience, and the god of mischief made he way over to her slowly.

He grasped the mare’s reins, and allowed his eyes to quickly skim over the note.

Prince Loki, it read.   
I have seen your arrival here, and wished to stop you before you stepped into a trap. Take the horse and travel deep into the mountains, where the creek runs clear. Make haste, and all will be explained upon your arrival.  
–Heimdall.

The gatekeeper was often vague, but he had his reasons, and had never proven to be a fool. Loki trusted his judgment implicitly. Without questioning the note or its validity, he mounted the mare and rode off towards the mountains.

The ride was half a day, and when he arrived at the place where the creek ran clear, Heimdall was waiting for him, his large figure perched on a rock. 

“Prince Loki,” the gatekeeper greeted, his golden eyes piercing through the god of mischief. It was not lost on him that the gatekeeper’s face was bruised and swollen. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”

“I wish I could return the sentiment,” Loki mused as he dismounted from his horse. “What’s happened here, Heimdall?”

The gatekeeper slid off the rock he had been perched on and took the reins of Loki’s horse, leading it to water. “Thanos and Hela have overtaken Asgard,” he explained slowly. “They used a device I’m unfamiliar with. I never saw them coming. Once they were here it was too late.”

Loki’s eyes went wide. “What of Thor and Odin?” he dared to ask. “What of the people?”

Heimdall frowned. “Odin is dead,” he revealed. “Thor is alive, though he is running out of time. They all are. Hela has decided to burn Asgard to the ground. I’ve rescued those I can, but my powers are limited with such a talented sorceress on this realm.”

“My magic –“

“Yes,” Heimdall affirmed. “That is why your magic is weak. Come with me.”

He walked off and Loki followed. The gatekeeper led them through a winding pass and over a steep drop off. He ducked into a cave in the side of the mountain, and Loki trailed after him, the darkness of the cave momentarily leaving him blind.

When his vision adjusted, he saw the people. Hundreds of Asgardians filled the interior of the cave. Some sat against the wall, eating scraps. Some lay across the rock floor, bandaged and bleeding. Others milled about, looking tired, dirty, and hopeless. A few even sharpened knives and prepped weapons for battle.

One of the women eating saw him at the cave’s entrance, and the whispers started. They spread throughout the cave, and one by one the eyes of the people were on him. Some smiled, others cried, and all that were physically able bent the knee to him. It was quite different than the welcoming he’d expected.

He walked among them, hearing murmurs of “Norns bless you, Prince Loki,” and “Thank you, Prince Loki.”

Some reached out and touched him, smiling and nodding as he walked past. Others asked him for help. A man he recognized as the former master of arms lay on the ground, his midsection a bloody mess, and his hand outstretched. 

Loki crouched down beside him, and gripped his hand tightly. The man coughed, and his entire body shook violently.

“Water,” the god of mischief demanded. 

Someone handed him a cup filled with the clear liquid, and he forced it to the man’s lips, commanding him to drink. The former master of arms drank deeply, his grip on Loki’s hand tightening.

“May the Norns shine their favor on you,” he rasped as Loki took the cup away. “And may Valhalla hold a special place for you, my prince.”

“And you as well,” Loki responded.

He tended to several other wounded citizens, each giving him more thanks than he felt he deserved. 

“Heimdall,” he asked as he helped a man bandage up a particularly nasty burn wound. “I am not ungrateful, but why are the people of Asgard more aware of my presence than usual? I never received a homecoming like this, even after going to war with Thor.”

The gatekeeper gave him a sly glance that spoke of information he wasn’t willing to share. “There are things I must tell you, my prince, but that will have to wait. For now I could use your help in securing some food for our people.”

Loki nodded, knowing that Heimdall would not reveal anything until he was ready. The gatekeeper led him outside the cave, and dug a metal device out of a crevice by the entrance.

“This is the device Thanos and Hela used to breach Asgard’s defenses,” he explained. “It works like a Bifrost. If we can figure out how to use it, perhaps we can travel across Asgard, and even to other realms.”

Loki stared at the device, his jaw slack with surprise. “I know this device,” he stated. “This is Jane’s Bridge.”

“I have seen you use it in a vision,” Heimdall confirmed. “Can you work it?”

Loki looked it over, trying to remember everything Jane had told him about it, and how she’d worked the original model in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s laboratory. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but he tried to remember every move she’d made, and every word she’d told him. 

Heimdall waited patiently as he looked over every knob and button on the Bridge. He hummed to himself, and a smile slowly stretched across his face.

“I think I can work it.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard’s food stores were still exactly as they had been for centuries. It was evident that some of it had been pilfered, but for the most part, all was exactly as it should be. Bins of fruits, vegetables, and wheat products lined the building, purchased from the farmers by the throne of Asgard to feed the citizens who labored at the palace. They sat in the dark, damp storage, waiting to be used.

Loki and Heimdall moved quickly between the bins like silent wraiths, taking what they could carry back and forth to a wooden container that stood five feet tall. They used Jane’s Bridge when the container filled up, dropping off the food in the cave, and coming back for more. 

Loki was collecting a handful of apples when he felt her presence. It was like a cold settled over his magic, and it recoiled instantly, leaving him with a bitter chill in his bones and a sense of foreboding that he didn’t have previously. He sat down the apples, and crept toward the tiny window in the building. He peeked out, careful to stay concealed in the shadows. 

Hela was out there, along with an Asgardian man he recognized as they local barkeep. The goddess of death threw the barkeep to the ground, and ran a blade through his chest. The man crawled across the dirt, blood trickling from his mouth and pooling beneath his chest. Hela gripped him by the neck and he cried out in pain. She pressed her glowing, green necklace over the wound, healing it almost instantly. 

The barkeep’s eyes widened in shock, and he scrambled to get away from her. Hela drove two daggers into his back with her magic, but Loki barely noticed. He was too consumed with the green stone that was encased and hanging around her neck.

He felt his palms curl around his daggers, the guard biting into his skin. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and he summoned his dulled magic to his fingertips. 

A hard grip on his arm jerked him backwards. “Not now,” Heimdall hissed.

Loki jerked his arm free from the gatekeeper’s grip, and turned on him, a spark of madness igniting within him. “She has it!” he growled. “I need the green stone. I need it to save Jane!”

Heimdall gripped him by the shoulders, and his golden eyes pierced through him in anger. “Keep your head about you, Prince Loki!” he chastised. “You cannot help Jane or your people if you rush into this. You are not destined to die on this day!”

“What do you know of my destiny, gatekeeper?” Loki snarled, his voice dripping with venom. “Was my birthright not to die from the very beginning? What difference does it make if I die today or tomorrow? Who are you to choose that for me?”

“Your love for her blinds you and you speak nonsense, my prince.”

“She is my wife, Heimdall,” Loki choked, his anger spilling over to a desperate grief. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal Jane’s rune mark on his wrist. “She has bonded herself to me, and I to her. I swore an oath to protect her, and I will die for her. I must, for it is the only way.”

Heimdall loosened his grip on the desperate prince, and gave him a knowing smile. “Aye,” he conceded. “It is the only way.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and cleared his throat. “I have seen Jane Foster’s future, my prince,” he revealed. “She lives, though that future could change if you are not tactical in your approach.”

“Every moment I wait, Jane grows weaker –“

“Have I ever led you astray, my prince?” Heimdall interrupted him. “Have my visions ever misled you?”

Loki ground his teeth together in frustration. “No,” he admitted reluctantly.

“Then trust me now.”

Loki nodded, and glanced through the window once again, just in time to see Hela disappear in a cloud of green smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn’t breathe. Panic closed up his airways and seized at his heart. He had to keep his wits about him, but it was nearly impossible with the mark that was permanently etched into his wrist.

You should have known, his mind screamed at him. You swore to protect her, and you shut her out so you could play the hero. This is your fault.

He hadn’t felt her presence, because he hadn’t searched for her. He hadn’t searched for her, because it was painful to feel her presence knowing he would never see her again. He had foolishly hoped to save her, and in doing so he had only put her in harm’s way.

He sucked in a sharp breath and let out a strangled cry. He ground his teeth so harshly he tasted blood. 

His sacrifice would mean nothing so long as Jane was in the hands of his enemies. He would have to find a way to free her, and then take the stone from Hela. There was no other option.

The god of mischief paced the rough terrain outside of the cave, his mind whirring with ideas, none of which seemed feasible without the full use of his magic. 

“Prince Loki,” Heimdall’s voice echoed softly around him. 

Loki whipped around to face the gatekeeper, his frustration sparking into full on rage. “You!” he accused as he stalked towards him. “You knew about Jane, and you kept it from me!”

Heimdall didn’t even try to defend himself as Loki brandished one of his daggers, and held it at the gatekeeper’s throat. “I should spill your blood for lying to your prince, gatekeeper,” he snarled. 

“There were no lies,” Heimdall insisted. His mouth was set in a stern frown and his golden eyes swam with pity. 

“An omission is a lie,” Loki said simply as he pressed the edge of the blade into Heimdall’s throat. “How long has she been here? How long have you known it was her?”

“Not long,” Heimdall admitted. “Maybe a week. I knew it was her the moment I saw her.”

“And you let her pretend to be me?” the god of mischief demanded. “She is captive among enemies. They flayed her, Heimdall! And you simply allowed this to happen?”

“Jane Foster has a part to play –“

“I don’t care about your visions, or whatever plan the Norns have set up for us!” Loki bit back, baring his teeth in rage. “Those cruel masters can burn, so long as Jane lives.” 

Heimdall wrapped a palm around Loki’s blade, pushing the steel from his neck. A thin, bloody line marred his neck, but the wound was barely there. Loki exhaled, his hands shaking in anger and frustration.

“You can save her,” Heimdall told him softly. “There is a way out of this, but you must listen to me. I have seen the future, and you have not. Trust me, as you have before.”

Loki took in several deep breaths, the panic in him subsiding to a manageable level. He returned his dagger to its place on his belt, and met Heimdall’s eyes with his own. “How can I save her?” he demanded. “Tell me, Heimdall.”

“You must go to the other realms and seek their help to defeat Thanos.” The gatekeeper placed a palm against Loki’s forehead, and a vision of Jane asking for the realms to fight at her side burned itself into his memory. “The idea was hers, but you must be the one to carry it out in her name.”

Loki jerked away from him as though he’d been burned. “I don’t have time for politics or useless endeavors, Heimdall,” he growled.

“Asgard cannot defeat Thanos or Hela in our current state. We need the assistance of all of Yggdrasil if we have any hope of victory.”

“And what of Jane?” Loki shot back angrily. “What becomes of her while I’m off galavanting about the realms, and recruiting warriors?”

Heimdall pursed his lips, his golden eyes flecked with urgency. “Jane Foster’s fate is tied with that of Asgard,” he spoke plainly. “To save Asgard is to save your bride. There is time. I have seen it come to pass in a vision.”

Loki blinked, a memory suddenly flashing before him. “Hardol’s vision,” he whispered.

Heimdall cocked his head slightly to the side, as if trying to discern if Asgard’s prince had gone mad. Loki gripped the gatekeeper’s armor at the elbows, eyes wide with understanding.

“When Jane and I were in Nidavellir I spoke with Hardol the healer concerning a vision he’d had,” the god of mischief revealed, the words spilling from his mouth in a jumble. “He saw Jane at the center of Yggdrasil. He said she called to its branches, and the realms bent to her. It’s Hardol’s vision. Jane calls to them, and they answer, and now you’ve seen it too!”

He dropped Heimdall’s elbows, and ran to retrieve Jane’s bridge. “I shall go immediately,” he decided. “I will travel to each realm, ask them to join us, and show them what you have shown me. Once I’ve gathered them all together, I will lead them here.”

“You will need the Bifrost open for such a feat,” Heimdall hummed in thought.

“Is it possible?”

The gatekeeper stroked the hair on his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Aye,” he concluded. “It is difficult, but it is possible. I will be close. You need only call me, and I will open the Bifrost, but we will only have one chance to pull this off.”

“I understand,” Loki acknowledged. He set Jane’s bridge to take him off realm, and stopped just short of turning the machine on. 

“Keep watch over her, Heimdall,” he asked. “And if her condition worsens or she is in danger, I must know.”

“I will,” the gatekeeper nodded solemnly, placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“May the Norns smile down on you, my prince,” he blessed the god of mischief, his lips quirking up into a genuine smile. “It has been a pleasure serving Asgard and your family. Frigga would be proud of the man you’ve become.”

Loki felt a tear prick at the corner of his eye, and he wiped the back of his sleeve over his face to mask it. “May your years be long, and the best of Valhalla await you when your time comes. Thank you for your service, Heimdall.”

The gatekeeper nodded, and Loki turned from him, afraid of his emotions playing across his face. He pressed the button on Jane’s bridge, and never looked back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Muspelheim

Loki took a knee before the impressive form of Surtur. The fire giant glared down at him, flames licking at his hollow eyes. 

“Laufeyson returns to me,” Surtur growled. “And asks for the help of Muspelheim to save Asgard”

A chuckle escaped his gaping maw, which soon escalated into full on laughter. The rock walls around them shook, pieces of the rock chipping off, and melting in the lava beneath. 

When he finished laughing, the fire giant gave him a wicked grin that altered his features into a twisted mess of rock and flame. “Why would do anything for Asgard?” he rumbled. “The Allfather has imprisoned me in my own realm. Why would I help him destroy his enemies. They are certainly not my enemies.”

“The Allfather is dead,” Loki informed him, his mind working quickly to capture the fire giant’s interest. “Jane Foster is currently held prisoner by the Mad Titan, and she asks for your aid. She feels that with your strength and cunning, that you would be a worthy opponent for Thanos,” he said smoothly, adding in the last part to pique his interest.

“So the Allfather is dead, and your mortal lover admires me enough to ask for my help?” Surtur growled, sounding quite pleased. “I did like her very much. Her heart is strong. But how do I know you tell the truth, Silvertongue?”

Loki pulled his sleeve back to reveal Jane’s rune mark on his wrist. “We are bonded now,” he explained. “She is in danger, and I am not strong enough to save her on my own. There is nothing to gain for me here, I only wish to save my wife.”

The flames on Surtur licked upwards into the darkness of the cavern, seeming to double in size as he took in the rune mark. “Muspelheim will fight with Jane Foster,” he decided. “I will need you to break the magic that holds me to this realm if you wish for me to save your beloved.”

Loki nodded. “It can be done, and I will free you from your prison on this day.”

Surtur grinned, his face almost unrecognizable from the shifting of the rock. “Excellent.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfheim

The elves gathered in the queen’s throne room, several dozen in attendance. Their platinum hair, white linen clothing, and golden pendants made Loki stand out starkly in contrast. There was one elf from each caste present to hear his plea, and Aelsa herself stood before him, dressed in a regal blue dress and sash. Her beauty was only lessened by the surly elf behind her. Senator Milkmane crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes boring into Loki with a hatred that came from several hundred years of rivalry.

“Asgard is in dire straits,” the god of mischief explained. “We have come to Alfheim’s aid in the past, and now we ask that you return the favor. Jane Foster and myself both ask that you send aid to Asgard immediately.”

Aelsa frowned, her silver eyes full of uncertainty. “If Asgard has fallen, how are we to stop this Mad Titan?” she asked. “It has been difficult to keep the Chitauri at bay on Alfheim with our forces combined. How are we to do it alone?”

“You won’t be alone,” Loki promised. “All of Yggdrasil will join us. Hardol saw it come to pass that Jane will call the realms, and they will answer her call. Heimdall has seen it also.”

The queen blinked in surprise. “Two seers have predicted this future?”

“Aye.”

“Then it must be so,” Aelsa declared. “Alfheim will join you in your fight.” She turned to face the other elves in the room, standing tall and in command. “Gather the warriors of your caste,” she instructed them. “We’re going to Asgard.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nidavellir

Eitri raised his battle axe, looking far more fearsome with the weapon aloft. He stood confident, overlooking the furnaces and his people with Loki at his side.

“Jane Foster bears the mark of a Sleepwalker!” he shouted. “She is one of us, and we take care of our own! My axe thirsts for blood, and my soul yearns for battle. There is nothing better then a glorious death on the battlefield, and if we die, we die with honor. What say you? Shall we see if this Thanos bleeds?”

Below them the furnace exploded in war cries, and dwarves raised their weapons to the sky in unison with their king.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanaheim

Loki stepped over the bodies of countless Vanir soldiers who had been slaughtered by Thanos and Hela. He had not expected a warm welcome, but the blade at his throat reminded him just how seriously promises were taken. 

Mischa approached him from across the field of the dead, flanked by Hogun and two other Vanir warriors. Her clothing was tattered, and her armor was smeared in blood. A scowl marred her features, and anger burned in her dark eyes. She stopped several feet in front of him. She gave a hand signal to the man holding the blade to his throat, and Loki immediately felt the metal bite into his skin.

“You pledge yourself to me, run off with a mortal whore, and then come back?” Mischa asked dubiously. “Are you truly such a fool, Loki?”

“The choice to leave was mine,” Loki defended. “So spare your insults and your anger for me at a later time. We have far more pressing matters to attend to than scorned intentions.”

He noticed the tic of Mischa’s jaw as her scowl deepened. “Is that so?” she deadpanned.

“Thanos and Hela have taken Asgard,” the god of mischief explained. “I have to come ask for Vanaheim’s aid in the battle ahead.”

Mischa’s lips curved up into a tight smile. She snorted twice, her entire body shaking in barely controlled laughter, before it spilled out. The queen of Vanaheim laughed, one tear spilling from the corner of her eye. She gestured around them, her hand moving out across the sea of dead men and women.

“What makes you think that Vanaheim even has warriors to fight with?” she snorted. “Thanos saw to it that we’re all but an extinct realm now.”

“I saw half a dozen men in the trees when I arrived,” Loki noted passively. “A dozen guard the tree houses, and another dozen or so wait in hiding beyond this field of destruction. That’s not mentioning yourself, Hogun, the two warriors behind you, and this pleasant fellow,” he gestured to the warrior who held the blade at his neck. “Alone those numbers mean little, but with the rest of Yggdrasil at your side, you could very well reap the revenge you must so desperately want.”

“All of Yggdrasil fights with Asgard?” she asked skeptically.

“Aye.”

Mischa gave a hand signal, and Loki felt the blade at his throat drop, freeing him. 

“You are not forgiven for your irresponsible actions,” Mischa reminded him. “And when this is over, I will expect some reparation or your head, whichever is most feasible.”

“You will fight with Asgard?” Loki pressed, ignoring her demands. It wasn’t as though he would live long enough to fulfill them anyways. 

Mischa looked him in the eyes, a steely determination playing across her face. “Vanaheim fights with Asgard.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jotunheim

Loki came to them in his Jotun form, armed with only a dagger. Skadi sat the ice throne, but rose at the sight of him, a smirk creeping across her face.

“I see you’ve finally accepted your Jotun heritage, Laufeyson,” she goaded. “Had enough of Asgard, I presume.”

“I have accepted who I am,” Loki agreed, pacing before the throne of ice. Around him Frost Giants gathered, anxious to see if a spectacle would unfold, their red eyes tracking him with glee. “And I have come to ask for your help.”

Skadi laughed. “You ask for my help,” she sneered. “I know all about Asgard’s troubles, and I will laugh as your precious, golden realm falls. Nothing would please me more.”

“I’m am here not for Asgard, but for my bride,” Loki told her, changing his tactic. “Jane Foster is in grave danger, and she asks that you fight beside her to defeat Thanos.”

Skadi’s smirk faded to a frown. “Jane Foster?” she asked skeptically. “She is in danger and calls us to war?”

“Yes.”

“How do I know you are not lying to me, Laufeyson?” Skadi clicked her tongue in disapproval. “You prey on my fondness for your lover. Perhaps you mean to kill me once I follow you to Asgard.”

Loki frowned. “This is no trick. Jane is in dire straits and needs your help. I can prove it if I must.”

Skadi held out a hand and raised a brow, waiting for his approval. Loki nodded once, and the Frost Giant approached him and placed her palm against his forehead. Images of Jane asking for help flashed through his mind, and he knew Skadi could see it too.

She pulled away from him, her mouth set in a firm line, and a hardness in her crimson eyes. “Jane Foster is truly in trouble then,” she mused. “I have given your mortal lover my friendship, and so I will also give her my sword. Jotunheim fights with Jane Foster.”

Behind her the shrill war cry of several hundred Frost Giants echoed through the ice palace, hungry for blood, and in spite of himself, Loki smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earth

Tony had just returned from the most fulfilling weekend he’d ever had in Vegas. He was a married man now, and while it was still a strange feeling, he had to admit he liked it. 

What he didn’t like was having to cut his honeymoon short, because S.H.I.E.L.D. needed him for some sort of crisis. He’d cursed them with every frowned upon word and phrase he could think of as he packed his bags and flew back to New York. He was seriously considering throwing his phone off the Avenger’s Tower as soon as he got there. They can’t ruin his honeymoon if can’t contact him, right? Although he knew that was fruitless since they could simply track him down in other ways, it made him feel better to think about it.

Tony entered the conference room, his mood sour, but that quickly changed when he saw who sat at the table.

The remaining Avengers had already been gathered at the table, minus Thor, their forms sitting close on one side. On the other side sat Loki, who looked as though he hadn’t slept in weeks. Dark circles lay beneath his eyes, his hair was unkempt, and he was pale enough to rival a ghost. 

The god of mischief looked to him as he entered the room, a flicker of a smile turning up his lips. 

“Loki is here asking for our help,” Maria briefed him. “Asgard is in trouble, and both Thor and Dr. Foster have been captured. There’s more, but if you wanted the full story, you should have been here on time,” she stated flatly, her disdain evident.

Tony gave Loki a warm smile as he sat down at the table. “Well, Reindeer Games,” he said cheekily, already knowing his answer regardless of how S.H.I.E.L.D. felt about it. “What’s the plan?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep Space, somewhere outside the system of Xandar

The sweet sound of Marvin Gaye filtered in through his headphones as he mopped the ship’s common room. He hit the spot where he’d spilt coffee the day before, letting the lyrics tear out at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard.

“’Cause baby, there aint no mountain high enough!” he dipped low, swiping the mop beneath the table. “Aint no valley low enough!”

He took the mop and placed it at his mouth like a microphone, while he brought up some jazz hands. “Aint no river wide enough! To keep me from getting’ to you, babe!”

Peter was about to own the second verse, when the radio transmitter he carried everywhere sparked to life, the screen lighting up in a bright shade of gold. He paused his walkman, and ran to it, fear nipping at his nerves. 

A velvet voice he didn’t recognize oozed out from the transmitter, the sender’s words short and to the point.

“Star Lord,” the man greeted smoothly. “One hundred fifty-six thousand miles, thirty-two degrees north east. Be there in two calendar days and bring an army.”

Before he could respond, the transmission ended and the screen went black. Peter held the device in his hands, willing the speaker to come back on, as he grappled for a pen and paper. He jotted down the coordinates the man had given him, while still hoping he would hear from the stranger again. 

He didn’t.

Peter called out to the other Guardians, his voice slightly shaky and unhinged. “Rocket!” he shouted. “Plot a course for the directions I’m about to give you, and get Xandar on the line. Tell them we need an army.”

He moved so that he could see out the window of the ship’s cockpit, and his eyes looked to the stars beyond. 

“Hold on, Gamora,” he quietly begged the stars. “I’m coming to get you.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Gamora tended to her wounds once again. Jane could hear the disapproval in her tone as she applied more salve to the deep cuts across her back. 

“Better,” the green skinned woman remarked. “But you’re still not healing well. These look like they’re all going to scar up.”

“I would imagine so,” Jane laughed, wincing from the pain. “They certainly hurt enough.” She wiped at her nose with a shaky hand, only to find more blood. It was becoming more frequent, and Jane knew she was almost out of time. Her magic and her body were both failing her.

Her thoughts trailed away as her memories took over. She had traveled the universe, finished her interdimensional bridge, fallen in love, and married. While she didn’t want to die, she had to admit that he recent life experiences were pretty damn impressive. If she was going to die, at least she had experienced the best life had to offer first.

“Who is he to you anyway?” Gamora asked, pulling Jane from her thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“Loki,” she corrected. “Who is he to you? Why do you take his form?”

Jane instinctively reached for the mark on her wrist, her fingertips ghosting over the rune with reverence. Gamora had not betrayed her thus far, and in a way, Jane considered her a friend. For this reason, she decided to tell her the truth.

“Loki is my husband,” she admitted softly. She removed her hand from his rune mark so Gamora could see. “We are bound by blood and magic.”

“What happened to him?” the green skinned woman pried.

Jane sighed, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t know. I was looking for him when I came here.” She sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, and pressed her face into her knees.

Gamora finished tending to her wounds, and sat next to Jane on the bed in her quarters. She tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Perhaps you will find him,” she offered. “Don’t give up hope just yet.”

“What about you?” Jane asked, raising her head to look at the other woman. “Do you have someone you care about?”

Gamora smiled wistfully, as if she were living in memories that were long past. “His name is Peter,” she told the astrophysicist. “He’s a total idiot most of the time, but he can be charming when he wants to be.” A genuine smile curled at her lips, and she met Jane’s eyes with her own.

“I’ve tried to leave several times, but Thanos always catches me. The last time he threatened to kill Peter and my other friends if I left, and I haven’t tried since,” the green skinned woman admitted. “Sometimes I think about leaving anyways. Let Thanos and Hela come after me, let them kill us all. Maybe it would be worth dying as long as I could die with Peter, instead of among strangers.”

Something in Jane snapped to realization at the mention of Hela, along with Gamora’s words. It was like the piece of the puzzle she’d been missing, and an answer to the question she’d asked herself hundreds of times every single day since she’d arrived on Asgard.

She turned to the green skinned woman with renewed hope, but laid none of her thoughts bare. Instead, she simply placed her own hand on Gamora’s and reassured her. “You will see Peter again,” she promised. “Don’t ask me how I know, but I do.”

“I hope you’re right,” Gamora whispered, the glint of tears in her eyes. 

Jane didn’t remember much of their conversation after that moment, and she barely remembered Gamora leaving for the night. Her brain worked overdrive, an idea taking shape and making her giddy.

She had told Loki once that everyone could be killed, and it was just a matter of finding out how. He had laughed at the time, but she still firmly believed it to be true. 

Thanos was not immortal. He could bleed, and he could die. Without her magic, Jane was no match to face him in a fair fight, but there were other ways to kill a monster and she finally understood what she needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t love this chapter, because dammit, I want to write some Lokane but this pesky plot keeps getting in the way. Sigh… I hope to have the next chapter up sooner, but I can’t make any promises with holidays and life and stuff. If you enjoyed, please stop and leave me a review! Seriously, you’ll make my day! Only two chapters left to go, and I still have a few surprises up my sleeve. Have a great Thanksgiving!


	25. Chapter 25: Yggdrasil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you’re all doing well, and if you celebrate Thanksgiving, Christmas ect…, I hope you’re having a wonderful holiday season! Thank you to everyone who has given me kudos or comments on this story! You guys are amazing and I love you all!
> 
> A quick reminder that I had this story plotted out WAY before I ever saw IW, so the relationship between Thanos and Gamora is not canon. I’m aware of that, and I’ve chosen to stick with the plot I originally created. And a fair warning that some of the violence in this chapter is a bit brutal, so if that’s not your thing you might skip/skim through Loki’s fight scene. Dude needed some revenge and I let him have it. And… there’s a few mentions of suicidal thoughts, so if that’s triggering for you, you might skip/skim over the part after Loki and Thor have a conversation about Jane, and pick up again where Thor comes to see him.

Chapter 25: Yggdrasil

Asgard

Two days had passed since Jane had her epiphany. Her nerves were shot, and she was riddled with fear and guilt. If her plan went awry, or simply did not work, she would not have time to form another. That was assuming of course, that Thanos didn’t kill her first. 

Then there was Gamora to consider. Jane had not divulged her plan in any form to the green skinned woman. Their friendship was tentative, and built on a camaraderie that was formed by their circumstances. She did not think Gamora would want her father dead, and she feared that their friendship and alliance would end abruptly if she revealed any of what she was planning. 

Better to go through with it, and ask for forgiveness later, assuming it even worked and she lived long enough to do such a thing. 

“Hold still,” Gamora commanded her, as she tended to the wounds on her back once again. “You keep moving every time I try to clean it.”

“That’s because it hurts,” Jane rolled her eyes. “What do you expect me to do? And you’re not exactly being cooperative either,” she pointed out irritably.

She realized her mistake too late as Gamora’s face fell, something akin to grief flickering over her features. “That’s because there is nothing to tell,” she responded softly. “I don’t remember much about my home world or my people. Their customs were scattered to the winds when I was only a girl.” The green skinned woman looked away, and Jane regretted pushing her. “I am the last of my kind, and all I remember of my home world and heritage is living in filth and starving.”

“What happened to all of them?” the astrophysicist whispered. “To your species I mean.”

Gamora shrugged. “Thanos came when I was just a girl,” she explained. “He found me digging in the trash for something to eat, and asked me if I was hungry. He took me on his ship, and fed me.” A soft smile curled up at the corners of her lips at the memory. “I’d never tasted anything so good in all my life,” she continued. “My parents never came looking for me. I stayed on Thanos’ ship for three days, but they never came.”

She finished dressing Jane’s wounds, and sat next to her as she’d been doing for the last several days. “When Thanos was done meeting with the government and making my planet a better place, he asked me to go with him. Told me I’d never go hungry again.” Gamora let out a bitter laugh. “My parents obviously weren’t looking for me, and Thanos told me my home had been abandoned. So I left with him, and when I went back years later to find my family, there was nothing left of my planet. It had all been destroyed.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jane told her earnestly. “I wouldn’t have asked if I’d known. Do you –“ She stopped herself before she could ask the question that had been at the forefront of her mind ever since Thanos had arrived in Gamora’s tale. 

“What?” the green skinned woman prodded. “You were going to ask something. What is it?”

Jane hesitated before she rolled sideways, and sat up, allowing herself to see eye to eye with Gamora. “Do you think Thanos was involved in the destruction of your planet?” she asked boldly. “Maybe your parents did look for you, but he made sure they never found you.”

“Jane,” she warned, but the astrophysicist could hear the doubt in her voice. 

“You’ve seen how cruel he can be,” Jane pointed out. “Haven’t you ever wondered?”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Just like he wouldn’t hold you here against your will?” the astrophysicist commented dryly, trying to make her see reason. “Just like he wouldn’t hurt the man you love?”

Gamora stood, her hands trembling.

“Have you ever asked him?” Jane pushed. “Can he look you in the eye and tell you he had nothing to do with –“

“Enough!” Gamora growled, her lip trembling along with her hands. “I haven’t asked, and I won’t.”

“Maybe you should,” Jane finished, her anger at Thanos for ruining everyone he touched boiling over.

Gamora turned away from her and stomped angrily towards the door. She paused in the doorway, her hand on the handle and didn’t speak for some time. Her trembling became steadier, and eventually subsided. When she turned back to meet Jane’s eyes, her features had been schooled into neutrality, and she was all business. 

“Tomorrow is the day,” she reminded the astrophysicist. “Be ready.”

She left before Jane could respond, the sharp click of the door in the lock sounding with finality.

Jane reached beneath the pillow on her bed, and pulled out a drooping, purple flower. It was the very same one that Loki had given her on Alfheim. 

“Nightshade,” Jane whispered. “Deadly even in the smallest of doses.”

Hela herself had told Jane that poison was the perfect tool for a woman who needed to take the life of a man she couldn’t hope to overpower. She hadn’t forgotten. She couldn’t overpower Thanos physically, but perhaps she could outsmart him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gamora steeled herself as she asked the question she had always been too afraid to give voice to. She should have asked her adoptive father years ago, but something had always held her back, fear wrapping itself around her heart like tendrils of smoke. 

Their relationship was not easy, but she had always loved him and he had always taken care of her in his own way. Perhaps that was what had stopped her from asking so many times before. Jane’s observations had put doubt in her heart, so much so that she needed the truth now, even if it was painful.

“Did you do it?” she asked Thanos point blank. “Did you kill them?”

He watched her carefully, the corners of his mouth turned down in the slightest frown, and his eyes narrowing in suspicion. In her heart she knew before he even spoke, but she couldn’t bring herself to admit the truth until she heard the words fall from his lips in confession.

“Why now?” he asked instead. 

Gamora clenched her hands into fists at her side, determined not to let him lessen her resolve. “Because I need to know,” she replied simply.

He regarded her with a strange sadness, as though he’d always known this day would come. 

“Yes,” he finally admitted, his voice sorrowful in a way it didn’t deserve to be. Gamora felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and her lip trembled with the revelation. She wanted to scream at him, to hurt him, to make him feel the raw hurt that was clawing through her chest. 

“Why?” she demanded, the tears spilling over in heated anger. 

Thanos sighed, and took a seat on Asgard’s throne, seeming older and more tired than she had ever seen him before. He motioned for her to sit at his side, but Gamora refused, staying steadfast in her anger and grief.

“When I arrived on Zen-Whoberi it was in chaos,” Thanos explained slowly. “Your people were starving. Crime was rampant. Dead bodies lay in the streets, spreading disease. The planet was overpopulated, and your people were dying.” He reached out as if he wanted to touch her, but withdrew his hand at the last moment. “I wanted to save them from themselves, so I killed half the population. There was more than enough food and resources for those that were left. They would thrive instead of merely scraping by.”

“And I intended to keep it that way, until Hela,” he continued. “She asked me to sacrifice those that were left as a token of my love, so I did.”

“My parents?” Gamora asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “Did they ever look for me?”

Thanos nodded slowly, and she closed her eyes, the tears staining her cheeks as she let out a quiet sob.

“You should have let me die with them,” she croaked. “You’d be less of a monster than you are now.”

“Gamora,” Thanos tried. He stood, reaching out for her, but she recoiled as though burned. 

“I hate you,” she said bitterly, before turning away from him. She walked as quickly as her legs would carry her, intending to go anywhere but there. 

“Gamora!” Thanos tried again.

She kept walking and never looked back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki felt his magic dull as soon as he jumped back to Asgard. The feeling was stifling, like he was suffocating in the very air of the realm. Around him mountains rose up, hiding his entrance from view. Heimdall waited for him, his golden battle armor shimmering beneath the rays of light that managed to escape the never-ending gray skies above. 

“Welcome home, my prince,” the gatekeeper greeted. “I trust your journey was productive.”

Loki nodded. “Aye. And my Jane?”

Heimdall smiled. “She is well enough to fight the battle ahead. Shall we ride for the Bifrost?” He clicked his tongue and two horses galloped towards them, one a chestnut bay, and the other he recognized immediately. The eight-legged horse whinnied impatiently, his charcoal gray coat barely standing out against the darkened sky. The horse stopped a few feet in front of Loki and lowered its head in reverence for the prince.

“Sleipnir,” he mused as he tangled his fingers in the horse’s charcoal mane. The animal snorted, and pressed its nose to Loki’s chest, its dark eyes meeting the prince’s in an eerie human likeness.

“You lead all of Yggdrasil today,” Heimdall told him softly, as if reading his mind. “Only a mount fit for a king will do. Sleipnir awaits your command, as do I, my prince.”

Loki nodded at the gatekeeper, tightlipped. To rule and to lead Asgard had been his dream since childhood, but the victory was strained and hollow in the darkness of this moment.

The god of mischief mounted Sleipnir, the horse pawing at the ground in anticipation. Heimdall mounted his horse, and the two of them set off together for the Bifrost. 

When they reached the Rainbow Bridge, Loki and Heimdall dismounted, their eyes open for any sign of company. Heimdall went into the Bifrost to open it for their guests, while Loki kept watch on the Bridge. 

He saw Chitauri and undead warriors alike, crawling through the city. It was only a matter of time before one of them turned their eye to the Bridge, and they were spotted. 

Loki scanned the Bridge for any sign of company, his eyes searching as far as the horizon would allow. That was when he saw it.

Several dozen feet ahead of him sat Mjolnir, abandoned by Thor, and useless to all who sought to wield it. He approached the hammer carefully, still watching his surroundings. When no ambush presented itself, he reached for the hammer, his fingers ghosting over the handle before retreating back to his sides.

A voice in his head rang clear, calling him to the hammer like a siren.

Worthy.

One word, spoken softly before evaporating to recesses of his mind like it never happened. He wondered. 

Loki reached for Mjolnir, wrapping his palm around the handle cautiously. He took a deep breath, a amused snort escaping as he exhaled. 

Had he not tried to lift Thor’s hammer before and failed? Was it not madness to repeat his failure?

Giving one last glance around him to make sure the enemy was not close, and no one was there to observe what was certain to be a failure, Loki pulled back on Mjolnir’s handle.

It lifted into the air as easily as one of his blades, the Uru metal seeming to sing in his palm. His jaw dropped in surprise.

Worthy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane worked in the kitchens under her guise as Loki, quietly grinding up the nightshade flower in the furthest corner available, under the pretense of preparing Thanos’ meal. She chopped it, and ground it until it was little more than powder and a purple garnish, and sprinkled some of it over the meat she would soon serve him. 

The astrophysicist cupped her hand and swiped the rest of the nightshade into her palm. 

One of the Chitauri that watched over the kitchen staff hissed at her in disapproval as it shoved a tray with a pot of steaming tea into her hands. The creature pointed towards the door, and gave her a sharp push in that direction.

Jane didn’t fight it. She headed out the door as instructed, stopping in the hallway for long enough to sift the remainder of the nightshade from her palm into the tea.

“I’m sorry, Gamora,” she whispered as the last of the nightshade disappeared. By the time she reached Thanos in the great hall, she was nervous, but hid her anxiety behind a polite smile.

She sat the tray down in front of the Mad Titan, and moved to sit in her usual seat at his side.

“Little shifter,” he greeted absently as his gaze traveled from her to the tall windows that allowed him to see out into the courtyard. He seemed distracted, and he drummed his fingers against the table in a rapid, angry sort of rhythm. 

Another of the kitchen staff brought his food and Jane’s, setting it in on the table and pouring them both a cup of tea before making himself scarce. Jane couldn’t blame him, really. She only stayed because it was expected of her.

Thanos paid his food and drink little mind. He continued tapping on the table, until his eyes swung from the window, back to Jane.

“I lied to Gamora,” the Mad Titan admitted sadly. “Not outright, but it was a lie all the same. She’s angry with me.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “I caught her dismantling the hyperdrive in nearly every ship I own last night. Had to lock her in the dungeons to keep her from running away. I was hoping she would come to her senses, but she seems determined to stay angry with me.”

Thanos sighed, and rapped his gauntlet on the table angrily. “What should I do, little shifter?” he asked, more to himself than to her. “I can conquer worlds with my bare hands, but I’m clueless when it comes to parenting.”

“Perhaps you should apologize,” Jane suggested, bringing her tea to her lips, but not drinking, in hopes that Thanos would follow suit. 

He merely scowled. “It won’t be enough.”

“It’s a start. I’m certain holding her here against her will isn’t helping matters either.”

“Do you have children, shifter?” Thanos asked her.

Jane shook her head.

“Then you wouldn’t understand.”

He reached out and took the cup of tea in his meaty hands. Jane held her breath as he brought the cup to his lips, and drank deeply. He sat it back down empty, a scowl on his face, and the astrophysicist could feel anxiety creep through her very bones.

“I ask for ale, and they have you bring me tea,” Thanos grumbled. “Not even good tea at that.”

“My apologies,” Jane replied evenly, doing everything in her power to keep her voice from wavering.

Thanos gave her a skeptical look, one brow rising in interest, and Jane nearly panicked. 

A Chitauri guard burst into the room at that very second, shrieking something that the astrophysicist couldn’t understand. Thanos rose from the table immediately, his interest in Jane forgotten.

“The Bifrost?” he asked the Chituari dubiously. “Are you certain?” The creature squealed again, and Thanos crushed his hands into fists at his side, his face morphing into a mixture of surprise and glee. “Fight them off,” he growled. “I’m on my way.”

The Chitauri scrambled out, and Thanos reached for pieces of his armor, attaching them one by one. Jane stayed silent, watching him, as dread pooled in her chest for each passing moment the poison didn’t work. He reached for his golden helm, and his hand slipped.

Jane’s eyes went wide, immediately on alert. Thanos managed to grip the helm in between his fingers, and sat it atop his head. 

“You figh with me tuhday, lil shifher,” he told her, but his words came out slow and slurred. He turned, and his knees buckled beneath him, causing him to reach for the table to keep his balance.

He seemed confused for moment, and his eyes sought her out, unable to focus. Jane stood, her hand instinctively reaching for the dagger at her belt, her palm wrapping around the handle with practiced ease.

Thanos leaned over the table and wretched, foam dripping from his mouth and onto the polished floors. He gasped for air, and began to wheeze. His eyes darted about wildly, and he tried to move.

The Mad Titan fell, knocking the table over sideways. Dishes clattered to the ground, and cracked in two, glass littering the floor. He shook violently, wretching up more foam, and tried to stand up. He failed.

Jane came to stand over him, her dagger in hand. Thanos looked at her with hurt in his eyes, the sting of betrayal obvious on his features.

“Asgudin men don’t us poisun,” he panted, his words so badly slurred that she could barely make out what he was saying. “Is dishunerble.”

Jane leaned over him, a wicked smirk playing across her face. “Perhaps it is dishonorable,” she drawled slowly, dark glee rising up within her chest, giving her hope and strength. “But I am not of Asgard, nor am I a man.”

She shifted, Loki’s features blurring into hers, until there was nothing left but Jane Foster. Thanos’ eyes widened in surprise and something she recognized as fear.

“My name is Jane Foster,” she told the Mad Titan proudly. “I am a scientist of Midgard, a master of the stars, she who cheats death, a unicorn rider, a realm jumper, a Sleepwalker, a serpent slayer, and the wife of Prince Loki of Asgard. I’ve envisioned killing you in a thousand different ways. Even if all of Yggdrasil trembles at your name, I am not afraid.”

She placed her dagger at his neck, the blade biting into his purple hued skin. Thanos moved his fingers, his eyes wide, but the poison was doing its’ work, and he was too paralyzed to stop her. He wheezed, foam dripping from his mouth and escaping his nose with each labored breath. 

Jane smirked. “This is for New York,” she whispered, her voice full of malice. “And this is for Loki.”

Jane slit Thanos’ throat with no regrets, before removing the gauntlet from his hand. She left him bleeding out in Asgard’s great hall, her need for vengeance sated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki sat atop Sleipnir, Thor’s hammer firmly secured in his fist. An army of Yggdrasil was at his back, people of all realms and races pledged to Jane and to Asgard.

Their enemy had taken notice of them, and Chitauri forces had gathered at the edge of Asgard. Loki was bitterly reminded of time not so long ago when those same forces had stood at his back instead of against him. In a way it was almost as if he’d come full circle. He’d commanded his first army as a desperate, broken man who was mad with power and terrified of death. He would command his last as prince of Asgard, worthy to wield Mjolnir, and free of fear and masters. 

Heimdall appeared at his side, his mount whinnying nervously. “Are you ready, my prince?” he asked solemnly. 

Not trusting himself to speak, Loki merely nodded. His gaze traveled to the bracelet he wore on his wrist that masked the signature of his magic from those who sought him out. Hela was looking for him, that much was certain. If she’d taken Jane in his guise, there could be no other reason. 

Perhaps he would not have to find Hela after all. Perhaps she would come to him. He reached out and unclipped the bracelet from his wrist, letting it fall to the ground.

His lips curved up into a wicked smirk. “Come and find me, bitch,” he challenged, certain that Jane would be proud of his proper use of Midgardian curse words. 

Beside him Heimdall cracked a smile, and spurred his horse forward. Loki raised Mjolnir into the air, let out a war cry, and charged forward to meet the enemy in battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane made her way across what was turning out to be a largely abandoned palace, vaguely aware that her hands had picked up a tremor. 

“Just make it through today, Jane,” she encouraged herself. “You’ve got this.” Not that she truly believed her failing body would listen, but it never hurt to try.

She made it to the dungeons with little trouble, and took the stairs two at a time. At the bottom she saw a dozen cells, surrounded in what looked like glass, the occupants within all turning their attention to her. Some of them she recognized from her time on Asgard, and others she didn’t. She looked for some sort of way to free them.

“Jane!” a voice shouted at her from one of the cells. She recognized it immediately as Thor’s. 

The astrophysicist followed the voice through the dungeon, finding the prince in a cell towards the end of the block. He approached the glass, careful not to touch it, and gave her a pained smile.

“What are you doing here, Jane?” he queried, his brows furrowing in concern. “It’s not safe. You should go while you can. ”

“Not until I get you out of here, you big oaf,” Jane jested, giving him the most sincere smile she could manage. She could feel the current beneath the glass, driving away what little magic she could still command. With no magic, she was unsure how to free Thor.

“Have you seen Loki?” Thor asked. “He was with Thanos.”

“Not anymore,” Jane assured him, before focusing on the more pressing matter ahead. “Help me out. How do I open this thing?”

Thor pointed to a small round disk that hung on the wall opposite his cell. “Dispels the magic,” he explained. “One of the guards had the keys.”

“Of course,” Jane rolled her eyes. She retrieved the disk from its place on the wall and placed it up against the glass of his cell. It stuck there, and lit up a bright blue. 

The astrophysicist could feel it the moment whatever magic killer beneath the surface of the glass disappeared. It was like a breath of fresh air. She sighed in contentment, before placing her palms against the glass and calling forth her magic.

It was not a quick as she would have liked, but the glass beneath her palms began to branch out in spider web cracks. They were small at first, but grew and soon spread across an entire section of the cell. She could feel her magic draining with the effort, and wasn’t surprised when blood began to drip from her nose onto the ground below.

A low growl, halted her progress, and Jane turned around to see Hela’s wolf at the door of the dungeons. Its gray fur was barely more than a shadow against the dungeon’s bleak lighting, but its yellow eyes were feral and fixed on her, its teeth were bared and lethal.

“Shit,” she mumbled as the wolf charged.

She grasped her dagger, and threw her hands over her face as she was knocked to the ground in a tangle of fur and teeth. The wolf was snarling and biting, burying its fangs in her arms. 

Jane cried out in pain, and stabbed her blade into the beast’s face, ripping at the flesh. The wolf snarled, and bit down on her upper arm until she heard bone crunch beneath its teeth. She could feel the hot, sticky blood that ran down her arm, and the animal’s jaws were so close to her face, that she could smell its rancid breath and feel the heat of every exhale.

She rolled, searing pain causing her to see stars as she broke the wolf’s grasp on her arm, and struggled to her feet. The beast lunged again, and Jane threw out her good arm in a wicked hook, striking it across the nose. 

The wolf whined, rubbing its nose with its paw, and Jane struck again. She drove her dagger into the animal’s side with a gutteral shriek, ripping the flesh and causing it to cry out. 

The astrophysicist felt teeth sink into her thigh, and the wolf dragged her down on the ground once again. She stabbed the beast over and over, until she felt its jaws go for her neck. 

She threw up her hands and rolled to the side, so it couldn’t rip her throat out. Instead it bit her shoulder, snarling in anger.

She was vaguely aware of several loud thumps and the crack of glass behind her. Suddenly the wolf stopped biting and started shrieking.

Jane looked up to see Thor behind the wolf with its jaws in his hands. He pulled backwards with a savage force that surprised her, and Jane heard the snap of the animal’s neck echo through the dungeon. He let go, and the wolf dropped to the floor, its body lifeless. 

The thunder god reached down and helped her up, his brows furrowing as he took in her wounds. He took the arm the wolf had splintered into his hands, and looked it over critically. It was mangled in places, and already beginning to swell. With her magic limited and dwindling by the moment, Jane highly doubted that she could heal this particular wound.

“It will need to be set,” he frowned. “And disinfected.” His eyes traveled down her arm, stopping when they landed on Loki’s rune mark. His bright blue eyes met hers in surprise. “Is this –“

“Yes.”

Warmth flooded his eyes, and a lopsided smile stretched across his face. He pulled her to him, enveloping her in his arms. “Systir,” he laughed softly. “I have a sister.” 

Jane felt tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of Loki, and she extricated herself from his grip. “We have to go,” she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes with her good hand. “Can we get the others out?”

“Father used to keep a spare key in his bedroom. If it’s still there, we can have them out in no time,” Thor promised. “Hold tight and I’ll be back.”

Thor returned several minutes later with a set of keys in his hand, and a triumphant grin on his face. Together they made their way through the dungeon, letting the Asgardian prisoners out. Sif gave Jane an appreciative nod, while Volstagg pulled her into a full on hug once they were free. Thor laughed and embraced nearly everyone, his lighthearted nature infectious, even in this dark hour.

She found Gamora in a cell close to the door, her back turned to the glass. She sat with her knees tucked up to her chin, her arms wrapped around them tightly. 

“Gamora?” Jane tried as she opened the glass door of the cell. 

The green skinned woman was silent for some time, and when she finally spoke, her voice sounded tired and broken. “You were right about everything,” she said simply. 

The astrophysicist came up behind her and knelt down at her side. She placed her good hand on Gamora’s shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “It doesn’t matter. You can’t change the past, but you can change the future.”

Gamora turned to look at her then, one brow quirked upward in disbelief. Jane summoned what little magic she still possessed, and withdrew Thanos’ gauntlet from her space between spaces. Even in the dim lighting of the dungeon, the golden metal still shone brightly. Colorful stones lined the knuckles, five in total, with only one missing from the middle. She stood, holding the gauntlet in her hands, and Gamora stood with her.

“You wanted to take the gauntlet and get it away from here,” the astrophysicist spoke slowly, knowing in that moment that she needed to trust her new ally. “Take it. Scatter the stones and hide them so that no one else will be able to find them, or destroy them if you can,” she added. “Take the gauntlet, and go find Peter. I trust you’ll do the right thing with the stones.”

Gamora met her gaze warily, before hesitantly reaching for the gauntlet. “You know that this is the most powerful tool in the universe, right?” she asked skeptically.

“Yes.”

“And you’re trusting me to do the right thing with it?”

“I am,” Jane said simply. 

“And Thanos?” the green skinned woman asked. Jane could see in her eyes that she already knew the answer, even before the question left her mouth.

“I’m sorry.”

“I understand,” Gamora sighed. She took the gauntlet and held it tightly. “I’ll do the right thing with this, I promise.” She leaned forward, and enveloped Jane in a hug. With the gauntlet, and Jane’s hurt arm between them, it was awkward, but it was still a hug nonetheless, a final goodbye between the unlikely friends.

“Tell Peter I said hi,” Jane chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“I will.”

Gamora gave her one last squeeze, before letting her go. The green skinned woman flashed her a smile, and left without another word, the gauntlet still in her grasp. Jane watched her go with an acute sadness in her chest. She would miss Gamora. It was strange to think, but she would.

The rune mark on her wrist suddenly tingled, ripping her away from her thoughts. The magic within her veins danced weakly, and like the body knows to breath without conscious effort, she knew without being told that he was here on Asgard. 

“Loki,” she whispered, her mouth curving up into a smile. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The god of mischief fought his way on horseback through Chitauri forces, swinging Mjolnir like a battering ram. He released the hammer and watched it fly, taking out his enemies in a wide circle, before returning to the palm of his hand. 

He did not like it as well as his magic, but it was certainly effective. 

A flying Chitauri ship came straight for him, and he urged Sleipnir to meet it head on. The horse charged boldly towards the behemoth, and Loki readied the hammer. At the last moment, his mount evaded a head on head collison, and zig-zagged to the side of the ship. Loki let out a roar as he swung Mjolnir to the side, the Uru metal making contact with, and destroying the steel of the Chitauri ship. It splinted into hundreds of pieces, the blow causing something inside to catch fire. Flames leapt up through cracks in the metal, and the god of mischief urged his horse faster. 

The Chitauri ship crashed onto the Rainbow Bridge, cracking it with the impact. What was left of the ship exploded into flames. Loki rode towards the end of the bridge, war erupting all around him, and Asgard going up in flames. Surtur’s doing, he presumed. He was headed for the next Chitauri ship, when he felt the shift in the air.

The hair on his neck stood on end, and Sleipnir stopped abruptly. The horse screamed and reared, nearly throwing Loki from its back. He dismounted, his grip tight on Mjolnir. 

“Hela!” he shouted, vaguely aware that his voice sounded crazed. 

She materialized on the bridge in front of him, wearing battle armor, a spear in her hands and the small box containing the green stone around her neck. “Loki,” she hissed, her eyes burning with anger. 

She jumped before he could react, appearing only a foot in front of him, and brought the spear down to sever his head. He blocked with Mjolnir’s handle, grunting in surprise. Hela drug the spear down the handle, and Loki pulled the hammer back before she could cut his hands. 

He swung the hammer as she jumped, barely missing her. Hela reappeared behind him, the butt of the spear bruising his ribs.

Loki turned and threw Mjolnir, missing her again as she jumped. She materialized on his side, and the hammer changed its course. She swung the tip of the spear at him, but was stopped short as Mjolnir slammed her squarely in the face. The crunch of bone sounded out, and her blood decorated the hammer. 

The goddess of death began to lose her balance, and Loki kicked her legs out from under her, causing her to fall. He was on her the second she hit the ground, giving her no quarter.

He thrust one of his daggers between her armor at the shoulders, and was rewarded when she let out a gasp of pain. Loki’s magic felt a little less dull, and he stabbed her again, this time in the side. 

It was like taking a deep breath after nearly drowning. His magic flowed through him more easily, and he summoned it to his fingertips, grinning madly.

Hela rolled sideways, and slashed at his legs with her spear.

Loki stumbled backwards, trying to avoid her attack, and she seized the opportunity to move in closer. She stabbed at him three times, and each time he dodged her attack. She swung the spear down, and Loki reached for Mjolnir, catching it in his palm just in time to block her strike.

She growled, and swung the spear again, meeting Mjolnir a second time in response.

He summoned his magic, and disappeared, materializing behind her, and letting the hammer fly. She moved, barely missing a hit to the chest. The two of them danced in unison, their weapons clashing and their magic vying for supremacy. 

Hela lunged at him, and Loki disappeared. He reappeared to her side just as she swept the blade of the spear beneath his shoulder, and out the other side. 

He cried out, and she pulled the spear out with a gleeful laugh. Blood spilled from the wound, staining his armor. Hela circled him, like a predator before a kill, her features twisted into a deadly grin.

The wound bled profusely, and Loki had to allocate some of his magic to heal it, when he began to feel lightheaded and short of breath. He would not be fast enough to fend off another attack until he could stop the bleeding, and he doubted that Hela would wait that long.

He gripped Mjolnir tight in his fist, and raised it to the sky. “Whosoever holds this hammer,” he whispered. “If he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.”

Hela lunged at him again as lightning dropped from the sky. It funneled into the hammer, and shot out in a condensed bundle of electricity that hit Hela squarely in the chest.

Loki could hear her shrieks and screams of pain as the lighting burned through her. The dullness in his magic evaporated, and he felt the full measure of his strength and skills returning to him almost immediately. 

The god of mischief tossed Mjolnir aside, and withdrew his dagger. He jumped to the place on the bridge where Hela lay writhing in pain. 

The goddess of death crawled across the bridge, her limbs shaking. She moved towards him and towards the spear that lay abandoned a few feet in front of her, murder in her dark eyes. 

Loki stepped forward between her and the spear, and stomped down hard on her wrist, eliciting another cry of pain from his adversary. 

“I don’t think so,” he said simply as he stood over her, reached down, and gripped her firmly by the hair. He raised her head up so that she was forced to meet his eyes. Fury blazed in the dark depths of her orbs, and she grit her teeth tightly in hatred, as if she had any reason to be angry with him. Any camaraderie or friendship they had once shared was gone, and she was nothing to him but a dangerous foe that needed to be vanquished.

“You torture my bride and my brother,” he snarled. “You slaughter the people of Asgard like dogs. You debase the Allfather, and murder him in front of his people with no honor. You live cruelly by your blade, and you will die the same.”

Hela threw her body forward to reach the spear, but Loki was faster. He ripped her backwards by the hair, and brought his blade down on the back of her neck with enough force to rattle his teeth. 

She writhed against his grip, trying to escape, but she was drained of her magic and he was stronger. Loki brought the blade down on her neck again, the sickening thud of breaking bone spurring him on.

He was no executioner, and when he did kill, he normally preferred for it to be clean. This was not. He let his anger drive him as he struck her with the blade again, blood and bone his only focus. On the fourth strike, he succeeded in decapitating her, and let her body drop onto the bridge as he raised her severed head in victory. There would be no return from the dead with such thorough measures. 

The necklace she wore rolled across the bridge, and the protective covering melted away with her passing, the substance causing the bridge to smoke as though it were acid. 

Loki threw Hela’s head aside, and moved slowly towards the glowing green stone that lay only several feet in front of him. He sucked in a sharp breath and gathered his courage. He had not come this far only to let Jane die, because he was too afraid to do what needed to be done. He was not a good man, nor would he ever be, but 

He reached down and picked up the stone, feeling its power course through him like a drug. His breath hitched in his throat as memories of the Tesseract came back to him. The power had been bridled then, now it was not.

Loki closed his eyes, and thought of Jane. Her smile, her laugh, the way her body felt against his, her skin begging to be touched. “Heal her,” he commanded the stone. “Jane Foster must live. Destroy the Kree DNA that runs through her veins, and make her whole again.”

The stone glowed even brighter under his command, and he could feel it drawing power from his magic. Like the grains of sand that run through an hourglass, he felt his magic leaving him until there was nothing left. When the magic was gone, he felt the pain as the stone drew power from his body. It felt like a knife tearing at his organs, a white, hot torturous burn that emanated from the inside and grew hotter and more painful with each passing second.

Loki thought only of his Jane as the stone took everything he had, and ripped him apart internally. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Jane exited the palace of Asgard with Thor at her side, to find mass chaos. Fire consumed the realm, and she saw the massive form of Surtur, his sword, Twilight, in hand, singlehandedly burning an entire army of Chitauri soldiers.

She saw elves and dwarves fighting side by side, destroying legions of the undead with steel and magic. Frost Giants fought back to back, driving their spears through enemies in the streets. 

Strange ships with golden shields flew in a tight formation, destroying Chitauri ships with an ease that left her breathless. A red and gold blur flew past her, engaging in combat with a dozen Chitauri soldiers, and Jane realized belatedly that the blur was Iron Man. The Avengers were here too then, she noted in awe.

“They came,” Jane whispered, breathless. “All of Yggdrasil.”

Beside her Thor held out an empty hand and cursed. “Where is Mjolnir?” questioned sharply, the alarm in his voice not unnoticed by Jane. “I left her on the Bridge, why does she not come to me?”

Jane could feel her magic stirring within her, as if coming to life after a long slumber. It was still dull, but it felt more real than it had since she had arrived on Asgard.

The skies above them darkened even further, and the rumble of thunder could be heard above. A bright streak of lighting lit up the sky and traveled downward, just over the Rainbow Bridge.

“My hammer!” Thor shouted next to her, and Jane nearly laughed at the insult that laced his tone, almost as though the weapon had betrayed him.

She felt her magic sharpen then, becoming more alive, but it seemed slow and didn’t respond when she tried to heal her wounds. 

Thor cursed, and turned to her apologetically. “I have to fight for Asgard,” he told her simply. “Stay here, and I will return for you.”

He left her to join the other Asgardians, but even in her state Jane would be damned if she stayed put. She focused what she could of her magic into finding Loki, feeling for magic with her own, closing the distance between them. She followed her instincts, letting her magic guide her through the burning streets of Asgard and towards the Rainbow Bridge. 

She was halfway there when a sharp pain sliced through her heart. Jane doubled over, clutching at her chest and gasping for air. Her wrist burned over Loki’s rune mark, and there was a pain and a shudder that left her wishing she were dead. It felt as though her very heart was being ripped from her chest, leaving an empty burning sensation where it should have been. 

She shrieked as the pain became unbearable, her entire body shaking until she lay flat on the ground, unable to control her movements at all. 

Just as quickly as it had come, the pain receded, leaving Jane with a dull aching throb in her chest. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she wiped at them with the back of her hand. She forced herself to her feel, the aching of her chest still painful. 

Loki’s rune mark had faded on her wrist until it was barely noticeable, no more than the wisp of a scar. She felt for his magic with her own, and was met with emptiness.

Jane knew without being told that he was gone. She felt it in her magic, her bones, and the painful ache that was situated right over her heart. 

She ran, stumbling in her haste to make it to the bridge. Tears blinded her, her breathing becoming labored and morphing into a visceral sob. Her wounds healed, taking the pain and swelling with it, but she didn’t notice.

It took far too long to make it to her destination, even with the battle moving further and further into Asgard, leaving the bridge behind. She stepped over bodies of friends and enemies alike, searching desperately for her husband. 

She found him halfway across the bridge. His raven hair splayed out behind him, and his eyes were closed, the pallor of his skin almost gray. His armor was covered in blood, and blood was splattered across his cheeks, forehead, and hands. Beside him lay a decapitated Hela, and a glowing green stone sat several feet away.

Jane knelt at his side, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head into her lap.

“Loki, please,” she begged, her body beginning to shake with grief. “Please come back to me. You promised,” she accused, her voice desperate and racked with sobs. “You promised you would always come back.”

He didn’t respond, and she tangled the fingers of one hand in his raven hair, and stroked his face gently with the other. He was cold, and didn’t shiver beneath her touch like he had in life. Her magic didn’t dance in her veins, and she only felt sick with grief and desperation.

“Please,” Jane begged again, the tears spilling over her cheeks and onto his skin. 

When he didn’t respond, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his as she held him, her tears soaking them both. 

She didn’t know how long she stayed that way. Maybe it was minutes, maybe hours, maybe days. She didn’t know, and she didn’t care.

It was Thor who found her. He knelt next to her, his voice full of emotion. “I’m sorry,” he rasped. “I truly am. You are not the only one who loved him.”

They sat in silence for awhile, Jane still holding Loki, and Thor’s arm finding its way around her shoulders and pulling her close. 

She let him, her grief and hopelessness dulled somewhat by the fact that she wasn’t alone in her pain. Perhaps Thor would never understand how deeply she had loved Loki, but he could understand her loss, for he had suffered the same.

She sniffed, wiping her tears on the back of her palm, her mind trying to wrap itself around the loss of him. 

“Your hand,” Thor mumbled, reaching for the arm the wolf had crushed in its jaws not so long ago. “It’s healed.”

Jane stared at it dumbly, noting that it was in fact, healed. She felt her magic flow strongly through her veins, and she couldn’t sense the weakness that had been in her before. She was alive, and she was healed.

“Loki,” she whispered, knowing instinctively that he had done something to save her. 

She only wished that there were some way she could save him too.

Jane blinked with realization. “Thor,” she began cautiously. “If I wanted to travel to the center of Yggdrasil and see the Norns, how would I get there?”

“I have never been, but Heimdall knows the way,” the thunder god responded, his tone registering confusion. “Why would you –“ He stopped midsentence as realization hit him, and his eyes went wide. “No, Jane. You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because – “ Thor stammered. “Because people don’t just go to see the Norns. They’re dangerous, cruel creatures.”

“I don’t care,” Jane found herself saying. “I want to go, and if you won’t help me, I’ll find someone who will.”

Thor sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. “Are you always this impossible, Jane Foster?”

Jane gave him a small, halfhearted grin. “You have no idea.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yggdrasil

The center of Yggdrasil was not what Jane expected. Tall branches of gold weaved in and out, crossing over each other in a beautiful patterned weave, filling the sky with a golden hue. The ground beneath them shimmered like diamonds, and each step they took caused a cascade of color beneath their boots.

At the center of the branches stood three women who weaved with bright, red thread between a canvas of golden branches. They talked quietly amongst themselves as they weaved, seemingly ignoring their guests.

Jane stepped forward, leaving Thor behind to hold the limp form of Loki in his arms. “Excuse me,” she greeted hesitantly. “I’m looking for the Norns.”

The women turned to regard her with interest, and Jane realized that while they were humanoid, they were not human. Their eyes were narrow and sharp. Their skin so pale, they seemed almost like ghosts, and when one of them smiled, her teeth were sharp like those of a predator. The shortest of them wore rags, her clothes dirty and torn from wear. The second shortest wore a simple dress spun of cotton, light and golden colored like the branches above. The tallest was dressed in what Jane would consider a formal party dress. It was silver, and shone with beads that reflected the sunlight in rainbow patterns over the material. She wore jewelry that probably cost more than Jane could afford in a years salary.

“Jane Foster of Midgard,” the woman in the cotton dress spoke easily, her voice neutral and impassive. “What a knot you’ve put in our thread.”

The astrophysicist didn’t know what to say to that. The women began to turn away from her, as though she was not worth their time. She moved back to their thread, when Jane spoke quickly. “I hate to bother you,” she blurted. “But I’ve heard you are very powerful, and I was wondering if you would help me.”

“You seek to save Prince Loki of Asgard,” the women in rags responded with disinterest. “We cut his thread only a few hours ago.”

“Surely you can tie it back?” Jane pressed, stepping forward hesitantly. “I’ve heard you are powerful enough to cheat death. One man’s thread should be nothing to you.”

The tallest woman whirled around to face her, her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. “It is nothing,” she replied sharply. “But that does mean that we change fate for free. We are not so kind, girl. We can change the prince’s fate. We can tie back his thread, but it will cost you dearly.”

“What is your price?”

“Jane,” Thor warned as he came to stand beside her, but she waved him off.

The three women gave her a pointed look, and one in rags stepped toward the red thread that rested in between the branches. “We weave fate, but not all is decided by our hands,” she explained. “Prince Loki’s fate was to die as a babe in the cold of Jotunheim. A decision made by the Allfather changed that fate, and the fate of many others as a result.”

“Fate was changed again, when the Allfather banished Thor to Midgard for his impulsiveness,” she continued. “Your original destiny was shattered once you met the prince. We had to… make some amends… Your destiny then was to either marry Thor, and become queen, or to live out your days trying and failing to build a Bifrost.”

The woman in rags, ran her fingers over the crimson threads, studying them carefully. “Your fate was changed once again when Prince Loki gave you his magic. It caused us much grief when your threads became entwined, and then bound. We could not move one without the other. It was not supposed to be, and yet it was. If we reattach Prince Loki’s thread, the entire course of the future will change, and it will cause us much trouble to realign your fates once again.”

“What is your price?” Jane asked again, more insistent this time.

The woman in the simple cotton dress spoke this time, her dark eyes hard and clear. “If we reattach the prince’s thread, something must be done to balance destiny. The thread that must be changed is yours.”

Fear stabbed at Jane’s broken heart as the possible implications of what she was saying beginning to sink in. “What do you mean?” she asked pointedly. “What sort of change?”

“We will reattach Prince Loki’s thread if you agree to accept your original destiny,” the woman in the cotton dress explained. “You were never supposed to meet Prince Thor that night in the desert, and you were never supposed to fall in love with his brother and bind yourself to him.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I cannot get rid of your marriage bond,” the woman sighed. “It is a magic too deep to erase. You will be lonely for all of your days, which was not in your original destiny, but is unavoidable now. Your magic will stay as well. A blood bond is not easily broken. It will lengthen your lifespan, and you will have to watch the people you love die ahead of you, but this also is unavoidable.”

She sighed again, sweeping her hair back with one hand. “Such a mess,” she tsked. “You must accept your original destiny, and that means that you must never set foot in Asgard again, nor can you gain an Asgardian lifespan.”

“Okay…” Jane mumbled. “That’s it?”

“Far from it,” the woman responded sharply. “In addition, you will relinquish all of your memories from the past three years, in hopes that fate can be what it was intended to be.”

The blow hit hard, and Jane fought back tears. “I can’t keep my memories?” she demanded, a hopeless anger burning in her chest. “So you’re telling me that I can save Loki, but I won’t remember who he is?”

“Precisely.”

“That –“ Jane stammered. “That’s not fair! I can’t just forget about him and everything that’s happened. “I don’t want to forget. There has to be some other way!”

“Silence, child!” the woman in the cotton dress snapped. “Those are our terms. Take them, or keep your memories and put your husband in the grave. The choice is yours.”

The astrophysicist turned to look at Thor who shook his head. “Don’t do this, Jane,” he pleaded. “I know it is painful, but let Loki go. He will have a place of honor in Valhalla. You are a princess of Asgard You are my brother’s widow, and we are family. Come home with me, and I will see to it that you never want for anything. You will always have a place in the realm eternal.”

Her eyes traveled down to Loki, who lay limp in the thunder god’s arms, his skin a dull grayish blue, and the beautiful green eyes she loved so much, closed forever. A few tears fell, despite her efforts to hold them back, and she turned back to the Norns as she wiped them from her eyes.

“What happens to me?” she demanded. “If I agree to this, what is my future?”

The tallest woman stepped forward, and held out a hand to her. “Come, Jane Foster of Midgard,” she beseeched. “The future is never set in stone, and one choice can change the outcome for many, but if you wish to see what your future holds, I can show you.”

Jane bit her bottom lip in nervousness, before taking the tall woman’s hand. She led her to the red threads that were woven between the branches. 

“You will see three futures in the threads,” the woman told her. “Each is the path that you will take depending on your choices, and the choices of others. They are subject to change, but as of now, these are your possible futures.”

“Show me,” Jane breathed. The woman motioned to the threads, and she reached out her hand and hesitantly touched them.

The red threads melted away, and a scene played out before her. The walls of Asgard’s palace rose up around her, and Jane sat in the throne room. Thor and Sif occupied the place of king and queen, their fingers entwined and smiles on their faces. Two golden haired boys, and a golden haired girl played with wooden swords, practicing their fighting stances. Thor and Sif would cheer them on, and Jane would watch. One of the boys ran up to her and asked her to play, his bright blue eyes full of adventure.

The scene faded away to be replaced by another. White, clinical walls surrounded her, and Jane lay on a table, strapped to the edges with belts. Doctors surrounded her, taking notes, and telling her lies about how it was going to be okay. A dozen drawings of Loki were scattered across the floor beneath the table, all scribbled with question marks, and notes. Jane could see herself saying that she knew him, and the doctors merely nodded. One prepped a syringe full of clear liquid, and walked towards her. Jane screamed.

The second scene faded away, leaving her terrified, and built into a third. She recognized Erik’s cabin in this one. It was decorated for Christmas, a tiny tree and some cheap lights thrown up in various places. A long table had been set up in the center of the cabin, its top covered in all sorts of food. Every chair around the table was full with someone she knew. Tony reached across the table to grab a roll while pepper slapped his hand. A dark haired boy laughed, and climbed into Pepper’s lap. Gamora sat at the table, next to a man she didn’t recognize, but knew instinctively must be Peter. He was laughing, and so was the raccoon that sat next to him. Darcy and Bucky fed each other mashed potatoes, while Steve turned bright red when she tried to do the same with him. Thor sat at the end of the table, drinking mead from a glass that was bigger than her arm, and Jane stood watching them all with a genuine smile on her face. Loki sidled up behind her, and placed a kiss on the back of her neck, before whispering something in her ear. She blushed profusely, and he laughed, his hands trailing down her sides gently, and coming to rest on her rounded belly. 

The last scene faded away, the red threads coming back into view, and leaving Jane breathless at what could possibly be. 

“Well Jane Foster of Midgard,” the woman in the cotton dress asked. “What will you choose?

“Don’t do this, Jane,” Thor cautioned again. 

The first future, she thought, would be the future that awaited her if she refused. A future in Asgard watching Thor and Sif’s happiness, caring for their children. A future that she did not want for herself.

Her only real choice was to agree, and so she did. 

“Okay,” Jane nodded to the Norns. “Reattach Loki’s thread, and you can have my memories.”

The three women gave her sharp grins that reminded her of dangerous predators. The woman in the cotton dress stepped forward and took Loki’s thread in her hands. She tied the pieces back together, splicing it where it had been severed. The woman then took a second thread in her hands, along with a blade, and shaved the edges off, leaving the string slightly thinner and less frayed. 

Jane turned just in time to see the steady rise and fall of Loki’s chest as he drew breath in Thor’s arms, before being blinded by a white light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asgard

Loki opened his eyes to his quarters in Asgard. The fire crackled and danced, warming the space and putting off a soft light. He hurt everywhere, his body feeling broken and bruised, his magic working hard beneath the surface to heal wounds he hadn’t remembered sustaining. 

The last he could remember was his encounter with Hela on the Rainbow Bridge, and the green stone she wore around her neck. Had he gone through with it? Surely not, or he wouldn’t be beneath the emerald comforter of his childhood bed. But if he hadn’t gone through with it, what of his Jane? Did she still live?

He touched his fingertips to his wrist where her rune mark lay, reaching out and touching her magic with his own. Her magic felt strong, much stronger than the last time he’d seen her, but far away. He took stock of his own strength, knowing without doubt that he would jump to her as soon as he was strong enough. He had been away from his wife for far too long.

A knock came at the door, loud and insistent.

“Come in,” he grunted as he raised himself into a sitting position.

Thor opened the door and came in carrying a tray full of all kinds of food. “I am glad to see you awake, brother,” he smiled, though Loki noted that his joy didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’ve been worried for you these last few days.”

Loki sat up more, and grimaced when a sharp pain shot through his ribs. “How long have I been out?” he demanded. “Is Jane safe? What of Asgard?”

He saw the hollowness in Thor’s smile once again, and he knew something was wrong. “You’ve been out for two days,” the thunder god told him slowly. “Hela is dead, thanks to you. Thanos was found poisoned, and with his throat slit open in the great hall. Asgard is… in shambles, but our people are alive, and that is the important part. We will rebuild over the next few months,” He chuckled lightly to himself. “They’re demanding a statue of you be placed in the courtyard,” he smiled. “You’re to be cast on Sleipnir’s back with Mjolnir raised to the sky. It’s quite overdone if you ask me.”

Loki snorted in amusement. “You’re one to talk of overdone frivolities, brother, or are we forgetting your coronation ceremony?”

Thor gave him a real laugh as he sat down the tray of food. “Fair enough,” he conceded.

“What of Jane?” Loki asked him, acutely aware that his brother had left her out. “Where is she? Is she safe? Is she well?”

Thor let out a deep breath, and scratched the back of his neck with one hand. “Jane…” he began hesitantly, his voice strained. “She’s… She’s well. The Kree DNA has left her, and she should have a long life ahead of her, for a mortal anyway. She’s on Midgard right now. I spoke with Heimdall just this morning. She is safe, and Darcy is with her.”

“What are you not telling me, Thor?” Loki demanded. “I can see it in your eyes. There is more, so tell me.”

The thunder god grimaced. “You will not want to hear it.”

“Tell me.”

Thor frowned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “You died,” he said finally, his voice low and raw. “I told her not to, but she didn’t listen.”

“Told her not to what?” Loki growled. “Speak plainly, brother.”

When Thor finally met his eyes, they were full of regret. “She went to the Norns,” he admitted. “She made a deal with them in exchange for your life.”

Loki felt the blood drain from his face, and his eyes went wide. “She didn’t.”

“She did.”

“What sort of deal did she make?”

Thor was quiet for some time, unable to meet his eyes. “She is not allowed to step foot in Asgard again,” he explained. “She cannot gain an Asgardian’s lifespan, and…”

“Out with it,” Loki growled.

“They took all of her memories from the last three years. Something about setting the threads right, but those were the terms.”

Loki blinked twice as the news sunk in. “Her memories?” he parroted, his mind trying to keep up. “So she – “

“If you go to her, she will not know you, brother,” Thor told him plainly. 

The god of mischief was dumbstruck. He felt numb, and didn’t know what to say. His Jane no longer knew him. Grief and rage constricted his chest. His throat felt tight, despite the breaths he took, and his eyes burned. 

“No,” he shook his head.

“I am sorry,” Thor said earnestly. “I truly am.”

“No!” Loki rasped as he slid out of the bed, his feet barely keeping him stable as he tried to stand. His head swam, and he hurt everywhere. 

“Loki, stop,” Thor cautioned. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Loki took a few shaky steps to where Thor had placed his meal. He shoved the tray off of the table, glass breaking, and his food scattering across the floor. He let out a gutteral cry of pain that sounded very much like a wounded animal. “OUT!” he screamed.

“Loki –“

“GET OUT!”

Thor retreated, giving him a sorrowful glance. Once he was alone, Loki stood on shaky legs, his chest heaving, and tears beginning to sting his eyes. 

He ripped the emerald comforter off of the bed, and threw it in the floor. He kicked over the nightstand, splintering the wood, and causing him to lose his breath from the exertion. The god of mischief took a few steps toward the fireplace, intending to kick the screen out of the way and burn something, anything really, but his legs gave out before he could get there. 

Loki fell, his body hitting the hide rug that covered the floor with a thud. He screamed, tears beginning to streak down his cheeks, and his magic slipped.

The fire in the hearth flamed up explosively, the heat nearly singing him. Glass shattered, littering the floor of his room, and the wood on his furniture split into dozens of pieces. 

Afterwards, he lay there shaking and sobbing until his body was numb and he was too exhausted to fight sleep. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would never wake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Days passed, and no one in Asgard had seen or heard from the younger prince. Some claimed that he was gravely injured and near death, while others who had heard the screams, and seen some of the destruction caused by his rage, suggested that he simply mourned Odin’s passing in his own way.

As for Loki, he stayed in his room. He refused any and all visitors, and left the food Thor brought him untouched. He had half a mind to starve himself, and see how long his magic would keep him alive before his body gave out. He had even thought of taking one of his blades to his wrist, and cutting as his magic tried to heal him until he bled out, but it seemed a poor waste of Jane’s sacrifice, so he stayed his hand.

Instead, he had trashed his room. Everything was broken. Blood stained his face, hands, and feet from shattered glass, and the floor was littered with so much debris it was impossible to tell where it all came from.

It was on the fourth day that he remembered Jane’s laptop. She had given it to him and told him to watch the videos when she wasn’t around. 

The god of mischief pulled the laptop out from his space between spaces and sat on the floor beside his bed as he opened it up. He found the icon on the screen that he had seen Jane use countless times, and he clicked it open. A slew of videos popped up with options to watch them, and he chose the last one she had made, which was dated after their binding ceremony.

Jane’s likeness filled the screen, a sad smile on her beautiful face. She took a sip of her coffee, and pushed her hair out her eyes as though she were nervous. 

“Loki,” video Jane spoke to him softly. She licked her lips and blinked, as though unsure of herself. “If you’re watching this, I’m probably dead. I… I guess I wanted to thank you for everything. Thank you for trying to save me. Thank you for sharing your magic with me, and taking me on this crazy tour of Yggdrasil. I mean, how many girls can say that a man has shown them the entire universe!”

She laughed then, but the sound was hollow. “Thank you for choosing me,” she continued, her eyes misting with unshed tears. “I know that I asked a lot of you, and I thank you for loving me enough to choose me over the easy way out. Thank you for willingly binding yourself to an awkward mortal.”

Jane smiled, and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. “And thank you for giving me the most wonderful life I could have ever asked for, even if it is short lived.” She took another sip of her coffee, and inhaled sharply before continuing. 

“You’re so much more than you or anyone else believes you to be, and while I don’t wish I’d hit you with my van, I do wish I’d met you first. I’m glad that I had the chance to love you, even if our time together was short.”

She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and tried to smile. “Four thousand years is long time to live, so I don’t expect you to stay sad and lonely forever,” the astrophysicist told him. “Just… just remember me, okay? And not like I’m going to be soon,” she corrected. “Remember me like I am now, and that would make me happy.”

Video Jane bit her lower lip, and drummed her fingers against her coffee cup. “I’m not really great at goodbyes,” she admitted. “So thank you again for everything. I love you, Loki.”

She reached forward and the video cut out, leaving the god of mischief to stare at the screen. This laptop and the rune mark on his wrist were all he had left of her now. She didn’t know him anymore, but her imprint on him was far too deep to simply let her go. 

A wild jealously filled his heart at the thought of her living a life beneath what she deserved, not knowing any better, while he suffered and mourned what they had once shared. The thought of her pining after another man, even with the reassurance of their bond, drove him to madness. Jane was his. She might not know him, but she was still irrevocably his. He could not, and would not give her up. The Norns could go to Hel, and he would have his Jane.

Spurred on by anger, Loki rose from his position on the floor and put the laptop back in his space between spaces. He ran to the bathroom, and after a quick look at his disheveled and blood stained appearance, he showered. It would not do to go to Idunn in such a state, especially with the favor he intended to ask of her.

When he had scrubbed himself clean, he slipped on his green tunic, black pants, and boots before jumping to the orchard. He found her amongst the trees, alternating between planting new seeds and cutting down the dead plants and disposing of the ruined apples. 

“Idunn,” he greeted, trying his best to keep the desperation from crawling into his voice.

“Prince Loki,” she bowed, a smile lighting up her face. “What a pleasure it is to see you. What can I do for you, my prince?”

“I need one of your apples.”

Idunn blinked. “I’m sorry, Prince Loki, but the trees won’t be ready to produce apples for several decades. I’ve just planted them today.”

“I’m not talking about the ones you’ve just planted,” Loki corrected. “I want one of those.” He pointed to the blackened apple that Idunn held in her hands.

She furrowed her brows, confusion twisting at her lips. “These are ruined,” she explained. “They don’t hold life, only mortality.”

“I know.”

She gave him another strange look before handing him the ruined apple. “Say nothing of this to Thor or anyone else,” he cautioned. 

“Of course, my prince,” Idunn promised. 

Loki held the apple in his hands for a long time. Even after he jumped back to the solitude of his destroyed room, he still held it, looking at it as if it held the answers to all of his problems. 

Perhaps it did.

Before he could change his mind, he pressed the apple to his lips and took a bite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor came to see Loki on the eve of his coronation. He expected Loki to be disheveled and his room in shambles, but what he saw when he entered surprised him.

Everything in the room had been returned to its original condition, and Loki was placing a dagger in his boot, his armor already on and polished. He turned to look at the thunder god upon hearing him enter, and the slightest quirk of his lips revealed him in better spirits than he had been in some time.

“Brother,” Loki greeted warmly.

“You seem better today,” Thor noted as sauntered into the room. “I am glad to see it.”

“Aye,” Loki agreed. 

“You’re former betrothed has been hounding me for your head over the last several days,” Thor told him, his tone belying humor even though his words were true. “She seems quite scorned. I was forced to make amends so she wouldn’t take your pretty head.”

“Oh?”

“I gave her the green stone you used to save Jane,” Thor informed him as he leaned against the wall. “Her mother held it once, and it seemed fitting. She intends to create a barrier and use it to restore Vanaheim. I also had to offer her a groom in your stead.”

Loki snorted. “Please tell me you’re not to marry her.”

“No,” Thor grinned. “She’s to take Senator Milkmane as her king. He’s already agreed to give her the magic she desires, and Queen Aelsa finds the match to be fitting as well.”

“Fantastic,” Loki laughed. “Now they can plot my demise together instead of separately.”

“I do believe she found someone who hates you almost as much as she does,” Thor agreed, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Perhaps you should run now.”

“Perhaps I should.”

Thor chuckled, before his tone turned serious. “My coronation is tomorrow,” he reminded Loki softly. “I wanted to visit with you concerning our agreement before I ascend the throne.”

Loki came to stand beside him, leaning against the wall as well. He didn’t look at the thunder god when he replied. “Agreement?” he asked innocently. “Whatever do you mean?”

Thor turned to face him. “We had a deal. You save Jane, and I give you the throne. Your actions saved her life. Jane and I are not intended any longer, but I am still a man of my word. The throne is yours if you want it.”

Loki chuckled. “Imagine Asgard’s dismay to have a Frost Giant on the throne. There would be rioting for weeks.”

“I doubt that,” the thunder god replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “The people love you for what you’ve done, perhaps even more than they love me. They would rejoice if you were to be their king.”

“My time with Jane has made me realize a great many things,” Loki sighed. “One of which, is that I no longer have a desire to sit on Asgard’s throne. Thank you for your offer, brother, but that is a burden I intend to let you bear.”

Thor nodded, slightly surprised, but pleased with his answer. 

“I’m leaving after your coronation,” Loki said suddenly, still unable to meet his eyes. 

The thunder god reeled. “What? Where are you going?”

“Midgard,” the god of mischief replied, as if he shouldn’t even have to ask. “I am going to Jane.”

Surprise and disbelief flooded him. “Don’t be a fool, Loki. She does not know you.”

“She does not know me yet,” Loki corrected, finally meeting his eyes, a quiet defiance there. “But she will.”

Thor pursed his lips together. “That is madness,” he argued. “Surely you can’t hope to swoop in on Midgard and explain all of this to Jane! She would never believe you, and then where does that leave you?”

“I know,” Loki agreed. “It will not be easy. It will take time and patience to win Jane’s heart, but I did it once and I can do it again. She will love me once more, brother. You will see.”

“And if she rebuffs you?”

“Then I will keep trying,” he vowed. “I will go to her day after day. I will live in her dreams and in her waking moments. I will sweep her off of her feet, and leave her breathless and wanting until the only name that can spill from her lips is mine. And then,” he paused, taking in a sharp breath. “When she is ready, and she trusts me as she did before, I will show her who she truly is.”

“A bold move,” Thor mused.

“I have spent enough of my life wallowing in defeat. It is time that I fight for what I truly want, and that is Jane Foster.”

“You will have to watch her die,” the thunder god countered, a sadness tight in his chest. “A mortal’s life is but a heartbeat compared to ours.”

Loki gave him a smile twisted in sadness. “I have seen to it that I will not have to do such a thing,” he admitted. “I have eaten from the ruined apples in Idunn’s orchard.”

“Loki – “

“It is already done. My life and Jane’s and will be the same.”

“This is what you want,” Thor said simply, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I respect your decision, though it saddens me all the same.”

“Do not weep for me, brother,” Loki chastised, his voice taking a joking tone. “I shall win Jane’s heart, and though my years will be shorter than yours, I guarantee that I will be properly fucked far more than Asgard’s new king.”

“Pompous ass,” Thor grinned as he smacked the younger prince on the shoulder. Loki laughed, and Thor wrapped him up in a tight hug. “I expect you to keep in touch,” he demanded. “And regularly.”

“I’m certain that Heimdall would be happy to arrange to that,” Loki smiled as he accepted the hug. He still wouldn’t wrap his arms around his older brother, but he didn’t fight it, which Thor considered progress. 

“May you and Jane make your own destiny, and may your line prosper,” Thor blessed him.

“And yours as well, brother,” Loki responded.

The next day Thor was crowned king of Asgard. It was a joyous occasion, and all of Asgard turned out to see him ascend the throne. Loki was there as well, his green and gold armor standing out against the crowd. He smiled, and seemed truly happy for Thor’s appointment as king. 

A reception followed his coronation, and Thor spoke with nearly all of Asgard, though he watched Loki mingle with the crowd from the corner of his eye. He was there, until suddenly he wasn’t, and after a thorough search, Thor couldn’t find him anywhere. He had gone to change his destiny.

“Good luck, brother,” he whispered silently as he went to seek out Sif and ask her to share a drink with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it! We are so close to being finished! Just one chapter left! It’s insane! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story and give me feedback. Seriously, I love you guys, you’re amazing. Normally I take the time to give you individual responses to your reviews after each chapter, but I might hold off this time and answer all of your reviews once I finish this monster of a story. My goal is to have this story finished fairly quickly. If I don’t get you an update by the 19th, then it will most likely be after New Years before I can finish this, and you need resolution NOW! So… I will get back with you as soon as I can, but please don’t be offended if I choose to put a priority on getting the final chapter out to you before I respond to your reviews. 
> 
> Also, if you haven’t left me a review before, please do so! I love hearing from you and it makes me want to write faster, so if you love the story (or hate it) tell me! Can’t wait to give you the last chapter!


	26. The Adventure of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's fortune is told that she will have the love of two brothers. When an unknown enemy leaves Jane with an uncertain future, Thor strikes a deal with his wayward brother Loki in an attempt to save her life. Plans go awry when Loki gives Jane a gift with unintended consequences. As Jane struggles to survive, she clings to the two brothers she begins to fear she can't live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to finally bring you the conclusion of Brothers of Fortune! 
> 
> A quick note on Loki/Jane’s mortality: They are mortal in the sense that they will not live for thousands of years, however, they both still have their magic which will extend their lifespan past that of the average mortal. I would think they might get 200-300 years or so, which is plenty of time to live, travel the realms, and be happy together. Immortality is overrated anyways. Hope this clears up any and all confusion on their lifespans.
> 
> Without further ado, I give you the final chapter/epilogue! Read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 26: The Adventure of a Lifetime

Earth

Jane scribbled furiously on her notepad, the walls of Erik’s cabin seeming to close in on her by the second. Outside, snow came down in relentless flurries, effectively keeping her indoors, when she really just needed to disappear into the trees.

Erik’s cabin is mine, she scribbled in handwriting so bad that she doubted even Darcy could read it. I don’t remember him dying. Lab outside is mine. Where did it come from? 

She had a stack of items on the bed with her that seemed relevant. A dagger, a necklace made of metal that looked like nothing she’d ever seen before, and a note she had found just today from someone named Loki that spoke of a sad parting and a desperate love. However passionate their relationship might have been, the letter made it sound as though he was no longer living. She had intended to google him, since she doubted many people out there carried the name Loki… unless it was an alias of some kind, but she couldn’t seem to find her laptop. 

“Great,” she groaned as she continued to scribble on the notepad, deciding to stick with what was right in front of her and go from there. Strange marking on my wrist, she noted. Where did it come from? Not a normal scar. And the last one that had been bothering her for weeks. Who is he? Was he the one who left her the note? Was he Loki?

She’d seen him in her dreams, and found herself drawing him in her spare time. He was handsome, tall with raven hair, and green eyes that took her breath away. She got distracted thinking, and found herself doodling once again. She drew his eyes, erased them, and drew them again when she felt they were spaced appropriately.

“Jane?” Darcy interrupted as she opened the door. “Come eat with us. Steve made pancakes. You’ll love them.”

“Don’t feel like it,” Jane groaned as she tossed her pillow at Darcy’s form in the doorway. The younger girl caught it, and threw it back, barely missing the astrophysicist. 

“Don’t make me drag you out of there,” Darcy threatened. “I will do it, Jane Foster. Don’t test me.”

Jane sighed, and slid off the bed, padding after Darcy into the kitchen. Darcy didn’t lie about the pancakes. They smelled heavenly. Steve and Bucky, who she had discovered were Darcy’s “boyfriends” were already at the table. They shoveled pancakes onto their plates with gusto, and smiled at her when she entered the kitchen.

She sat down and Darcy threw some food on her plate, encouraging her to eat. Jane took a few bites, but her mind was elsewhere. The others were halfway through their plates, when Jane found the courage to speak.

“When are you going to tell me what happened?” she asked, the question having plagued her for weeks now. “Why can I not remember anything from the last three years? What really happened to Erik? The doctors said he was killed in a car accident, but it doesn’t feel right. And who is Loki? I found a note from him in one of my pockets.”

She could see the fear and indecision on Darcy’s face, and the younger girl looked away from her for a moment. “You’re not ready for all of that yet,” she finally said. “And I can’t tell you everything anyways. It’s not my place.”

“Darcy, it’s been weeks!” Jane argued. “I’m ready! I deserve to know!” She felt tears cloud her vision. “What’s happened to me?”

“Jane,” Darcy cautioned, her voice calm, but carrying a warning. “You’re freaking out right now. You need to stop.”

“How do you expect me to not freak out! I’m literally missing three years of my life, and everyone’s just acting like that’s fine!”

“Jane!” Darcy plopped down in the seat next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Breathe,” she commanded. “If you think you’re really freaking out now, you would really freak out if I told you what happened all at once, because it’s out there. But I’ll make a deal with you. If you try to stay calm, eat, and function like a normal person –“

“No, Jane,” Darcy headed off her argument before she could say a word. “Talking to yourself and walking in circles for hours, without a jacket, in the snow, while you stare at the ground do not count as normal. If you can try to stay calm, I’ll tell you tiny bits at a time. Just enough to keep you from freaking out on me. Deal?”

Jane swallowed, and nodded.

“Good,” Darcy smiled. “From the beginning then. S.H.I.E.L.D. blackmailed you into working on your Bridge for them, and you were pissed.”

“Bridge?” Jane’s brows furrowed. 

“A space wormhole thing,” Darcy shrugged. “It was your baby for years.”

“Did I finish it?”

The younger girl nodded. “Yeah. You did.”

Jane leaned back, her eyes wide. “So I built a wormhole…” She sat up suddenly, the excitement of discovery begging to be explored. “How did I do it? Do we have the right equipment for me to build another one?”

“Whoa! Easy there. Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?”

“Okay,” the astrophysicist conceded. “Sorry. I’m ready now.”

“So you were working on this bridge, and you were kidnapped by Bucky, who worked for Hydra at the time.”

“Sorry,” Bucky said sheepishly from across the table. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Wait, what?” Jane gasped, fixing her gaze on Darcy’s less polished boyfriend. “Why would you kidnap me? Who’s Hydra?”

“Relax, Jane,” Darcy reminded her. “Buck’s a good guy now. He’s on our side, but he was brainwashed at the time. Hydra is some evil organization that wanted to rule the world, or whatever it is evil organizations like to do. They kidnapped you, and they injected you with some weird DNA that was slowly killing you. Don’t look at me like that,” Darcy frowned as Jane stared at her openmouthed. “I told you it was out there.”

“You’re kidding right?” the astrophysicist asked skeptically.

“Nope. True story. You were dying.”

“But I’m not now?”

“Nope.”

“What happened? Why am I okay now?” Jane demanded, but Darcy shook her head.

“That’s all you get for now,” the younger girl decided. “Let that sink in, and I’ll tell you the next part later. You’re not ready for it yet.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not ready yet. The words stung, even when she knew Darcy was only trying to protect her. Jane sat atop her lab in Puente Antiguo, trying to understand, when she felt his presence again. She turned to see a tall man with raven hair dressed in green and gold armor, watching her fondly, with the slightest smirk on his face

“Why do you keep coming here?” Jane asked when he merely watched her. “And why do you always look at me like that?”

“Would you prefer that I look at you in another way?” he asked as he sat down beside her, his height less intimidating in this position.

He was so close that she could feel him pressed against her side, even through their layers of clothing. She felt a pleasant burn through her veins at the contact, and she blushed with embarrassment at her body’s automatic response to their closeness.

“I…” she began, her breath leaving her when he turned those sharp, green eyes in her direction. They were endless, and seemed to look right through her. “Who are you?” she whispered, begging him without speaking to tell her the truth. 

He opened his mouth to speak, and then he was gone. 

Jane woke up in the darkness of the cabin, the gray light of morning shining through the window, and the snow still coming down hard. She wanted to scream. She had been so close this time. He was going to tell her the truth, she could feel it, and then… he’d slipped away. 

She felt tears of frustration sting at the corners of her eyes. She would ask him when he came to her in her dreams tonight. She would ask him directly and look him in the eyes when he answered. He wouldn’t lie to her or avoid her question, not this time, she would make sure of it.

Bolstered by her decision to confront the man in her dreams, Jane managed to rise from bed with renewed purpose. She dressed with the intention to spend the day in her lab, feeling that the cool, crisp air on her walk would do her some good. 

The astrophysicist threw on her coat, and wandered into the cabin’s kitchen, where Steve was already awake and cooking breakfast. From the smell, she was wager that he was making eggs and toast. Upon further inspection, she was not disappointed. Several plates of eggs and toast sat on the table, along with four steaming cups of coffee. 

“Good morning, Jane,” Steve greeted her cheerily. He gave her a genuine smile, and she couldn’t help but return the sentiment.

“Hey Steve. Breakfast smells good.”

“Help yourself,” he encouraged. “Coffee’s on the table too.”

Jane did indeed help herself. She grabbed two pieces of toast and was dishing out a few spoonfuls of egg, when her elbow encountered one of the coffee cups, knocking it from the table. She gasped and tried to catch it, barely missing the handle. Suddenly, the coffee cup stopped in mid air and flew into her hands as though she’d simply just picked it up off of the table, the steaming liquid still unbothered.

She blinked, unsure of what had just happened. 

“You alright?” she heard Steve ask from his position by the stovetop.

“Yeah…” Jane responded slowly. “I’m good. Thanks for the food.”

Before he could engage her in further conversation, Jane left. She sipped on her coffee and began the short trek through the woods to get to her lab. It was cold, and the snow kept coming down, but the crisp air helped her to clear her head. Today especially, she needed it.

Once she had made it safely to her lab, the astrophysicist began to scribble down all she knew on the dry erase board. Several hours later, she was still trying to recall her past. She made herself more coffee, letting the wheels in her head turn. When she realized she remembered nothing and was getting nowhere, she abandoned her study of what she knew to focus on something a little stranger.

Jane ran several tests with various coffee mugs in her lab, trying to repeat the results from earlier. She never even came close, and when she ran out of coffee mugs to break, she was forced to try with other items. Jane was tired of mysteries, and she intended to unravel them until her world made sense again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy relaxed in the cabin’s living room, drinking coffee. Steve tended the fire, poking the charred wood to keep it blazing. She watched him as he bent over to stoke the fire, her mind sliding into the gutter with ease as she took in the curves of his ass in fitted jeans. 

The door to the cabin opened and Bucky shook snow from his hair like a dog. He kicked his boots off, and came over to sit next to Darcy on the living room’s couch. 

“She’s dropping things,” he informed her. “Pretty much anything she can get her hands on. Lots of breaking things and cursing today.”

Darcy sighed. “I wish I could just tell her everything and save her the trouble of trying to figure it all out.”

“She would freak out,” Bucky reminded her gently. “She’s not ready for the whole truth yet. You said so yourself.”

“I know. I just… hate seeing her like this.”

Steve turned to face them from his spot by the fire, a frown playing at the corners of his lips. He leaned against the mantle, crossing his arms over his chest. “We need to talk about the business too,” he reminded her. “I bought the building in New York to start our restaurant. There’s a loft for the three of us upstairs, and a ton of work to do before we can even think about opening the doors.” 

“I know,” Darcy acknowledged, feeling guilt constrict her chest. “And we’ll move back soon. We’ll do it, I promise.”

“When, Darcy?” he pressed gently. “The longer we stay here, the harder it will be to leave. The snow hasn’t stopped in a week.”

“I can’t leave her here. Not like this.”

“Then we take her with us,” Bucky threw in. “Steve’s right, Darcy. We can’t stay here forever.”

“I know, I know,” Darcy groaned, splaying her fingers across the seat of the couch. “She just needs a little more time, and I think she needs to be here. She and Loki lived here after their ceremony. Maybe it will help her get her memories back faster.”

“Maybe is questionable,” Steve pointed out. “She hasn’t made much progress.”

Darcy stood up and walked over to Steve. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and her forehead against his. “Please,” she begged. “Jane needs me right now. I’m not asking that we stay here forever. Just until she’s ready for the truth, and Loki can step in and take over. Once he’s here, we’ll leave, I promise. Can you do that for me, please?”

Steve sighed, but kissed her forehead tenderly. “Alright,” he promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he came to her this time she was ready. The cabin was snowed in, just as it was in real life, and Jane stood in front of the fire, watching the flames lick at the logs with anticipation.

She felt his presence as he came to stand behind her, feeling his eyes on her as she stood still. 

“You’re Loki, aren’t you?” she asked in lieu of a greeting. 

Silence met her question, and she feared for a moment that he had either left or that he would refuse to answer her.

“I am,” he rasped, his usually silky voice full of trepidation. 

She turned to look at him, and was surprised to see a sort of anxiety on his face. He watched her carefully, his green eyes soft. 

“I found a letter from you in my pocket,” Jane told him. “It was like nothing I’ve ever read.” She met his eyes with her own, and saw hope there, a shining glimmer of warmth in their depths. “What was I to you before?”

Loki’s lips quirked up in a smile. “I think the better question, my Jane,” he purred. “Is what weren’t you.”

He reached for her, and grasped her wrist gently in his hand. Jane gasped as his touch felt like lightning through her veins, a need she didn’t know she had awakened. She pulled away, eyes wide, and instantly regretted her actions. 

Hurt flashed across his features, almost as though she had struck him, and he withdrew his hand. Jane tried to speak, but before she could say anything he was gone, leaving her flushed and confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane spent the next several days in a frenzy of thought. She practically lived in her lab, only going to the cabin to eat. She had a cot laid out for her so she could sleep as long as she liked, in the hopes that she could have further contact with Loki.

She hadn’t seen him in her dreams since she’d discerned his identity, and she was beginning to worry she’d made him angry by pulling away like she had. Her dry erase board was completely full of questions and observations. She wanted, no, needed to see him. 

Darcy had told her another part of her missing life just the day before. Hydra had hunted her, and she had escaped their clutches with the help of none other than Loki. He had whisked her away, and according to Darcy, she had simply disappeared for months. The younger girl had been unable to tell her what happened during that time, but Jane knew someone who could… if only she hadn’t pissed him off.

She sighed, wishing there was some way she could apologize to him. 

After a useless day of trying to stop more inanimate objects from falling, Jane bundled up with a dozen blankets and fell asleep on her cot.

This time she didn’t recognize her surroundings. She was in a meadow, with flowers of all colors surrounding her, their fragrance delectable. A waterfall and a small body of water sat at the edge of the meadow, teeming with life. Loki lay on his back in the meadow, eyes on the clouds. His green eyes left the clouds to focus on her the moment she appeared.

“Jane,” he nodded as he sat up. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks upon seeing him again, their last encounter still fresh in her mind.

She came to sit next to him, noting the way the anxiety leapt back into his eyes. She bit her bottom lip, and decided on a bolder move than a simple apology for her previous behavior. 

Jane reached out and grasped his wrist in her small hands, just as he had done to her the last time they met. She gasped at the feel of his skin on hers, and the tingle of something inside of her awakening. Loki glanced at her in surprise, before the hint of a smile played across his lips.

“You said last time,” Jane mumbled, gathering her courage. “You asked me what I wasn’t. What do you mean by that?”

Loki turned his arm over in her grasp, revealing a scar that was not identical to hers, but held the same form. He reached for her wrist, and turned it over next to his so that she could compare the scars side by side.

“Rune marks,” he explained. “You bear mine, and I bear yours.” He ran his forefinger over the mark on his wrist, and Jane could feel the ghost of his touch on her own. She shivered involuntarily.

“What –“

“Magic,” he grinned. “It runs through my veins and yours. It’s why you can do things you can’t explain.”

She remembered the coffee cup and her eyes went wide. “Magic!” she exclaimed. “You mean –“

By the time she turned to him, he was gone, and her dream warped into reality once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Days passed, and Jane spent more and more time in her lab. Her dry erase board was so packed with words and ideas, she could no longer make some of them out. She had swiped Darcy’s laptop since she couldn’t find hers, and googled rune marks, Loki’s in particular. She found a perfect match for her scar in an online norse mythology guide.

“Loki of Asgard, god of mischief,” she read. “Son of Odin and brother of Thor.” Surely it had to be a joke. Norse gods were no more real than urban legends. Her research on rune marks only served to make her more confused. “Binding ceremonies,” she skimmed through the information in the norse mythology guide, her confusion growing by the second. “Marriage between two magical beings that cannot be undone. A rune mark is proof of the bond.”

“This is ridiculous,” Jane growled, as she put the laptop away. “There’s no way I’m magically bound to a norse god.”

And yet he had mentioned magic. And Darcy had told her she finished her bridge in a life she could no longer remember. Could there be some truth to this ridiculous and impossible riddle?

“Take a deep breath,” he instructed her softly. “Relax. You’ve never been good at that.”

Jane felt the steady rise and fall of his chest against her back, the rhythm calming her nerves. 

“Call your magic forth,” he commanded. “You are its master, and it will do your bidding. Feel it in your veins, and force it into your palms.”

Jane closed her eyes and tried to command the living power within her. She imagined it moving through her body and into her palms.

“Excellent, Jane,” he praised her, and she opened her eyes to see a green swirling energy dancing between her fingers and over her palms. 

She felt his hands beneath hers, her heart skipping a beat and her breath coming up short with the contact. They stayed like that for some time, neither willing to move, as the magic danced around her fingertips.

When Jane woke this time, she sat up on her cot, and stared at her hands. There was nothing out of the ordinary that she could see, but a part of her wondered…

She closed her eyes, imagining the steady rhythm of Loki’s chest against her back and letting it calm her. The astrophysicist called forth the magic in her veins, forcing it to her palms. 

Green tendrils swirled around her fingertips, and danced over her palms. She laughed, the first real smile she’d had in a long time stretching across her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane practiced with her magic when she was awake, and slept so much she was no longer tired. Sometimes she would have normal dreams, but most of the time he was there. 

Loki taught her magic, and told her stories of places she’d never been. Sometimes he would touch her gently. It was not intimate enough to make her feel uncomfortable, but occasionally she found herself wishing he would do more, a need for his touch growing inside of her and consuming her like a fire.

She had so many questions for him, most of which she was afraid to ask. If she asked, it would break whatever this was between them, and she didn’t want to give him up, not yet anyways.

She wore an emerald green dress that matched his eyes. She stood in front of a mirror in a room she didn’t recognize. A four-poster wooden bed with an emerald green comforter sat behind her, furs lined the floor, and a fireplace painted the room in a soft glow. She held the metal necklace she had found on her in her hands, thinking of putting it on with the dress.

“You kept it,” Loki remarked from behind her, his voice warm with approval. 

Jane turned to look at him, her eyes taking in his handsome face with a new familiarity. “What is it?” she asked. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

He smirked. “It’s Scabrite,” he told her proudly. “The strongest metal in all the realms. You don’t remember, but I made it for you on our adventures.”

“Adventures?” 

He laughed. “Yes. I’ll tell you about them when the time is right.” He gestured to the necklace. “Would you like for me to help you with that?”

She nodded, and he moved to stand directly behind her, reaching over her shoulders, and taking the necklace in his hands.

His fingertips grazed over her shoulders, and she sucked in a sharp breath as a vision of herself in a similar position assaulted her senses. In the vision she was in a cave, and Loki draped the very same necklace against her skin, leaving her breathless with want. 

Just as quickly as the vision appeared, it was gone, and Loki finished fastening the necklace on her. She turned to face him as he moved forward, and her chest brushed against his. His hands gripped her elbows gently, and her breath caught in her throat. She looked up to see his green eyes on her, the intensity in their depths triggering yet another vision.

In the vision she stood outside of Erik’s cabin, her hands tied to Loki’s with ribbons of green and gold, blood staining the snow beneath them. His eyes were unwavering and intense in their gaze as he spoke softly to her.

He stood before her now, the same look in his eyes that he held in her vision. Jane felt her eyes water, and her hands splayed across his chest without her consent. His armor was cool and hard beneath her palms, and she could still feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath the surface.

Jane raised one hand up on instinct, the magic within her begging her to touch him. She pressed her fingertips to the sharp bones in his cheek, and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. Her magic burned in her veins, setting her blood on fire with a desire to push it further and see just how far she could go. 

“What is this between us?” she barely whispered. “I don’t understand.”

Loki exhaled slowly, his voice coming out strained. “Can I show you?”

Jane nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Loki placed his thumb and forefinger beneath her chin and lifted it up while he leaned forward. He pressed his lips to hers in a tender caress that made her heart leap and her magic blaze beneath her skin with want.

His lips were soft, and Jane leaned into the kiss, wanting more. Another vision assaulted her senses, and this time she saw the two of them, naked and making love on a bed she didn’t recognize. He moved his body methodically, thrusting into her gently and with all the care of practiced lover. She writhed beneath him, her hips rising up to meet his as his name spilled from her lips in passion.

The vision faded away, and the only thing she could focus on was the feel of his lips on hers. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers, and she could feel their ragged breaths between them.

“Was that –“

“One of my memories,” he explained, his voice husky.

“Then we were –“

“Yes.”

Lovers. The word caught in her throat before she could say it, the implications staggering. She had thought that maybe that was the case, but to see it with her own eyes… It made it so much more real. 

“Loki,” she panted, but before she could say anything else he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Darcy’s phone beeped with an incoming message, and she leapt up from the couch, despite protests from Bucky, who had been comfortable with their previous position.

She opened her messages to find two words typed from a number that she’d had so much contact with lately, she had practically memorized it.

The message read simply “She’s ready.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stared at her bed in the cabin, thinking of a memory that Loki had showed her in her dreams. Somewhere in all the time that was missing, they had lived here together as husband and wife. She had seen it, and though she didn’t remember, she knew in her heart that it was true. 

There had been so much she wanted to ask him, and so much she was afraid to. 

A single tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of life she wished she could remember, a life that she knew was well past her now. The note she held in her hand, and the fact that she saw Loki only in her dreams told her all she needed to know. She didn’t have to ask, and she didn’t think she could bear to hear his answer if she did.

“I wish,” she whispered softly in the confines of her room. “I wish so much that you were still alive…”

Outside the wind howled as yet more snow blew in, the lonely sound it made against the log walls seeming to echo the emptiness in her heart. 

Soon she would be alone, and she feared that she would go mad in this cabin by herself before winter’s end. She longed to ask Darcy to stay, but it wasn’t fair to her, especially when the younger girl had already dropped several months of her life to see that Jane settled into her new home. 

Her bags had been packed, and Darcy, Bucky, and Steve would all leave first thing in the morning for New York. Jane couldn’t ask her to stay, and she wouldn’t. She would simply have to find a way to live on her own.

At that moment Darcy, cracked open her door, and poked her head inside. “Hey Jane, I need you to get dressed or we’re going to be late,” she grinned. 

“Huh?”

Darcy’s grin grew even wider. “Surprise!” she nearly shouted. “I’m taking you out tonight before I leave.”

Jane’s brows furrowed in confusion, and she pointed at the window where the snow was still coming down. “Um… Darcy, I love you, but have you looked outside lately?”

The younger girl waved her off as if the weather was of no consequence. “Have you seen Steve and Bucky?” she scoffed. “They’re shoveling the drive right now. Should have it done in ten minutes. Now get dressed, and wear something that doesn’t scream that you’ve been locked in a cabin for months.”

Jane rolled her eyes, but got ready anyways, choosing her nicest pair of jeans, some warm boots, an emerald green sweater, and a coat. Darcy would probably chastise her for not dressing attractively enough, but for Jane it was a big step up from her sweats and flannel shirts.

Darcy wasn’t kidding when she said that Steve and Bucky would have the drive cleared.

Jane marveled at the sheer amount of snow the men had been able to move in such a short time. A wall of snow had been created on either side of the cabin and the drive, but their path was clear. They loaded up in Erik’s old Jeep, and Bucky drove them into town, his driving sure, even with the nasty weather.

As they came into the town, Jane noticed with surprise that the roads were clear, and people traveled unimpeded by the weather. The street lamps gave the small town a soft glow, and businesses were open and bustling with customers. It was like she’d entered another world, just in the short drive over.

They parked the Jeep behind one of the tourist shops on town’s main street, and the four of them walked down the block, the sidewalks beneath them completely clear, despite the snow that kept falling. It was baffling to Jane, and though she tried to explain the phenomenon with science, she was unable to come up with a plausible excuse. 

They stopped in front of a pub on the end of the street, and Jane could hear the excited voices of patrons inside. They cheered, clapped, and whistled, their enthusiasm contagious. Darcy opened the door and ushered Jane in to the busy pub.

People were everywhere, shouting and clapping, even with drinks in their hands. Jane looked to see what they were so excited about, and her heart stopped.

A familiar man stood on top of the bar in the corner. He wore a green tunic, black pants, boots, and an emerald green cloak that billowed out behind him as he moved. He had raven hair that touched his shoulders in soft curls, and sharp, green eyes that fixed on her the moment she walked in the door. He smiled, and Jane felt the magic in her veins burn at his mere presence.

“Loki,” she whispered, and though realistically she knew that he couldn’t hear her over the roar of the crowd, he nodded at her all the same.

Jane watched in awe as the crowd continued to cheer, and the man she knew from her dreams performed magic tricks that were so astounding she doubted the acts in Vegas could compare. 

He made items disappear and reappear with ease, refilled the drinks of every patron in the pub with a snap of his fingers, and even turned himself into a raven. 

The crowd went wild as he soared over their heads, and landed back on the bar before taking human form again. 

He jumped down, and made his way through the crowd, refilling the drinks of those who held their beers out to him as he walked. He came closer, and Jane could scarcely breathe as he stopped right in front of her.

His green eyes were soft as they met hers, and the magic in her veins danced with delight. 

“Your hands, my lady,” he drawled, his lips quirking up in a mischievous smirk. 

Jane extended her hands, palms up, surprised to see them shaking slightly. The magician placed his hands beneath hers, and curled her fingers over her palms into a fist with his own. The feeling of his hands on hers was electric, and she gasped. 

He leaned forward, his lips grazing her ear, and whispered. “Stay after the show, and I will come to you.”

He withdrew just as quickly as he had leaned forward, leaving Jane breathless, the feel of his lips on her ear burning through her veins. He removed his hands from her, leaving her wanting, and signaled her to open her fists.

She did, and a tiny hummingbird erupted from the palm of her hand, its iridescent wings moving so fast she could scarcely see anything but the rainbow of color they left behind. 

The magician left her and made his way back to the bar, where he continued to amaze the crowd. Jane watched, but her mind was spinning with excitement and nervousness for what was to come, and her eyes were only for the raven-haired man and his crooked smile.

When the show ended and he took his last bow, the crowd went wild, their shouts and cheers most likely heard several blocks over. Jane stayed as he requested, having Darcy bring her a drink for courage.

She was an absolute wreck. She downed the drink and ordered another, taking that one in one quick swig too. She tried to focus on the people around her, or anything to take her mind off of the enigmatic man that been visiting her in her dreams for the last several months.

He was real. He was alive, and she was both relieved and terrified.

She was in the process of trying to calm herself when she felt his presence only a few feet away. She looked up to see the man from her dreams watching her intently as he stepped towards her.

His posture was confident, but his eyes were unsure, as though he feared she would run. She didn’t. Jane managed to stay still, barely breathing as he approached her. He gave her a crooked grin, and bowed with a awkward flourish that made her cheeks flush.

“I am Loki Odinson,” he introduced himself, as he stood once again at his full, impressive height. “And I have waited a very long time for this moment.”

Jane stared at him for a moment, her brain trying to keep up with this wonderful and impossible turn of events. “I’m Jane,” she managed to get out, breathless.

He chuckled, and warmth flooded his eyes. “I know who you are, Jane,” he grinned. “I know you better than you know yourself.”

Tears pricked at her eyes, and she blinked them back. “You’re real,” she breathed. “You’re alive.”

“Very much so,” he purred, the velvet of his voice making her heart twist with want. 

“I thought…” she stumbled over her words. “I didn’t know… What happens now?”

Loki grinned, his eyes dancing with mischief. “We leave together,” he began slowly. “I show you the life you can’t remember, and the universe beyond this realm. We travel, and you see beauty and mystery that will astound you and bring you to tears. I will teach you to control your magic, and there will be nothing you cannot do. And the rest… That will come with time.”

Jane bit her bottom lip as she took in his words. “What if I’m not sure of this?” she asked softly. “I can’t remember anything beyond what you’ve shown me in dreams.”

His grin flickered into a frown, but his eyes never lost their resolve. “Then I will wait,” he promised. “I will come to you day after day, both in your dreams and in your waking hours. I will keep visiting until I win your trust, and then I will give you a life you could only dream of. Come with me, Jane. You won’t regret it. Trust me, and I will give you the adventure of a lifetime.”

He held out a hand to her, hope in his eyes, and Jane sucked in a sharp breath. She considered for only a moment, before she threw caution to the wind.

“Show me everything,” she said as she placed her hand in his.

And in the center of Yggdrasil, the Norns groaned in annoyance as they bound the threads of Jane Foster and Loki Odinson together once again.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it! There’s no more. Put your cellphones down and go outside now lol. Hope you all thoroughly enjoyed the story, and I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts, so drop by and leave me a comment! Thank you all so much for your continued support over the last two years! You guys are so amazing, and I love you all! Have a wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate that is). I will be taking a brief reprieve from fanfiction to work on some original writing, as I just published my first novel, but I will return. I don’t have any plans for a sequel to Brothers of Fortune, but I might possibly write a few one shots in the BoF universe at a later time. Thank you again for your love and support! Much love!
> 
> -Boss


End file.
